The Right Turn of the Road
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Based on Kaiketsu Zorro. Alternative take on episode 17 and onwards. Lieutenant Gabriel is shot in the shoulder, and his life changes more than he could have ever imagined. On temporary hiatus.
1. Gabriel Is Cornered

This fic is based on the 1996 anime adaptation, Kaiketsu Zorro. More specifically, it's an alternative version of what could have happened after episode 17, _Zorro Is Cornered_. The main character is Lieutenant Gabriel, but the rest of the regular cast will be important as well.

Since this is going to be quite a long story, it will deal with a good number of different plot points. Here is a list of what to expect at some point in the story. Since the story is rated T, none of the listed issues will be explored in graphic detail.

Pairings: Romance isn't important in this story, but there will be some Diego/Lolita, one-sided Gabriel/Lolita, Gonzales/Emilia and OC/OC het

Content: blood, violence, character death, suicide

Different dubs of the series use slightly different names and ranks for some of the characters. I'm basing nearly everything on the German dub, so the bumbling sergeant is going to be called Gonzales, not Garcia.

Finally, big thanks to **PengyChan** who gave me the idea and inspiration to write this fic. It was a good revenge. Watch out, I'm going to get you for this.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 1**

Damn that Zorro!

Lieutenant Gabriel had rarely felt such fury and humiliation. Considering that Zorro made a fool of him almost weekly, that was quite an achievement for him. His bound hands were shaking with anger, and he would have screamed his hatred to the world if it hadn't been for the gag in his mouth.

How dare that masked rebel treat him like this? Being bested in a swordfight by scum like that was bad enough, but being forced to wear his clothes and ride his horse had to be his most embarrassing defeat yet. His own men were chasing him, thinking that he was Zorro! Gabriel swore that as soon as he was free, he would take his anger out on those imbeciles who couldn't even tell their lieutenant apart from the lowlife they were supposed to capture.

He growled under his breath and tried to struggle against the rope that tied his hands to the reins of Zorro's horse. Maybe he could stop the stupid animal so that his men could catch up with him. However, the horse seemed to know what his master expected of him and kept galloping onwards to the forest. The sounds of his men yelling and the dogs barking were becoming more and more distant.

A sudden bang startled him and he felt something zip right past his head, barely missing him. His eyes widened in alarm and he tried to turn around to look over his shoulder. They were shooting at him!

Fear mixed with his anger, and for a moment he forgot about his revenge on Zorro and his soldiers. His struggles with the rope became more frantic, but at the same time he willed Zorro's horse to run faster and take him away from the range of the muskets. For once he was glad that his men were terrible at –

Blinding pain exploded in his right shoulder, and he screamed against the gag in his mouth. He slumped against the neck of the horse, barely able to keep his balance so that he wouldn't fall off and be dragged behind the animal. He grit his teeth so hard he thought they might shatter and breathed in heavy pants, trying to force the agony out of his mind and failing at it.

The pain was unbearable! Gabriel had never before been shot during his years in the army, and nothing could have prepared him for the experience. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and someone was twisting a hot iron inside it, shattering his bones and tearing up his flesh. He had to clench his eyes shut to quell the tears that threatened to flow. He would not be that weak! Not because of something Zorro had done to him!

He opened his eyes some moments later. A wave of dizziness immediately hit him, forcing him to lean against the horse's neck. When he glanced down at the shirt he was wearing, he saw that it was no longer white. It was drenched in his blood, and the sight of it only added to his nausea and panic.

Just because he hadn't been shot before didn't mean he didn't know about such injuries. Being shot in the shoulder was no laughing matter. If the bullet had struck bone, it would take a long time for him to heal, and even then he might never be able to use his arm normally again. Even if he had been lucky and no bones or arteries had been hit, he would bleed to death if he didn't get help soon.

Damn that Zorro! Damn him to hell! He had to have planned the whole thing from the start. If he thought he could get rid of him like this, he was wrong. Gabriel would never agree to die like this, tied up on Zorro's horse and shot by his own men. Never! He'd rather – His angry thoughts came to a sudden halt when the horse stopped without warning and the movement set a fresh wave of pain through his shoulder.

He glanced around, forced to face reality. He was all alone deep in the forest with a wound that would kill him soon and with no way of tending to it himself. If he could have at least got his hands free, he could have tried to stop some of the bleeding so that he'd live until someone found him. Surely they had already noticed that he wasn't at the barracks and were wondering about him.

Or maybe Zorro would come and get his horse back. Gabriel didn't know if that scenario actually presented any hope for him. It was possible Zorro would just finish a job well done.

No, it couldn't end like that! He had to get back to the city somehow. His fear and desperation rising, he kicked at the horse's sides to make the animal do something other than stand there. He had to make it back to the city.

You stupid nag! Get me out of here!

The horse took only a few steps, shaking his head nervously. Gabriel guessed the animal was bothered by the stench of his blood. Well, he ought to be, that useless thing.

He closed his eyes again when he realised how sick he was feeling. It was so cold, and his head was spinning so hard he was afraid he might throw up and choke because of the gag. He leaned to rest his forehead on the horse's neck, forcing himself to breathe evenly so that he wouldn't lose consciousness. Even if it hurt like hell, it was better than fainting and never waking up again.

Gabriel shivered and tried to steady his hands on the horse's neck, but they were trembling so much he didn't have much control over them. The pain in his shoulder had become number, and that frightened him more than he wanted to admit. He had never felt so helpless before, and if he hadn't been so exhausted and sick, he would have jumped off the horse and dragged it with him back to town.

Though he tried to fight against it, there was nothing he could do to stop darkness from engulfing his mind. He had lost so much blood that he was barely aware of the pain in his shoulder anymore. As he finally lost consciousness, there were only two thoughts in his head. One was how much he hated Zorro and the other that he didn't want to die.

* * *

Zorro and Little Zorro were on their way back to the de la Vega estate, walking carefully by the road near the trees. It wasn't very likely that anyone would spot them, or at least care if they did. All of the locals saw them as heroes for their battle against injustice, and the army was busy chasing a false Zorro.

"Did you see the look on his face? He has probably never had such a rude awakening!" Little Zorro said for the third time, his eyes shining with the excited mirth only children and few lucky adults could feel. He was almost skipping instead of walking, and Zorro couldn't help but join in his smile despite the pain he was still in. It would take a while before the wounds Gabriel's dogs had inflicted on him would heal, but he didn't want to ruin Little Zorro's joy.

"You know it's not good to laugh at other people's misery," he pointed out.

Little Zorro chuckled. "But it's Lieutenant Gabriel! He deserves a lot more than we did," he said.

That much was true. Zorro knew that Commander Raymond was the man behind the schemes and injustice that befell the local people, but all of it was personified in Gabriel. He was the one who barked orders, stole from honest people and beat up everyone who dared to object. Not once had he shown sympathy for anyone or regretted his actions. He was the one everyone hated, and they had every reason to do so.

"But even then," Zorro said, "I think our good lieutenant has had enough. I had better go and find him."

"Are you just going to let him go? Too bad," Little Zorro said, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Viento is with him, and I'd rather have him back before the army gets their hands on him," Zorro said.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot," his friend said.

Viento was intelligent for a horse. The previous night, after his injuries no longer hurt so much, Zorro had trained him to run to a specific spot in the forest. He hoped that Viento had remembered the lesson and had taken Gabriel there. If everything went as he had planned, he would find the lieutenant before the army, leave him in the forest and ride away on Viento.

"You should get back home. Maria is probably wondering where you are this early in the morning," he said.

"No, I think she's more curious about where you are. You don't usually get up from bed until well after noon," Little Zorro said.

Zorro let out an amused laugh. "Well, some of us have an image to maintain," he said.

They agreed that Little Zorro would get back home and tell everyone that Diego had gone for a walk and would be back in an hour or two. Zorro would use that time to find Viento and get safely back to the estate. Maybe he could claim he had stumbled on his walk and fallen down a hill. That way his father, Maria or Lolita wouldn't ask why he was acting like he was hurt.

He slipped into the forest and started following a path that would take him to the chosen spot. It wasn't very far away from the road, but the forest was so thick that nobody would happen upon the place by accident. There would be nobody to bother Viento.

Sure enough, he soon spotted his white stallion standing on a small clearing where hunters had set up their campfire in the past. Now it had almost been consumed by bushes and small trees. Viento was standing by the edge of the clearing with Gabriel still on his back.

"Hello, Viento," Diego called out. He approached the pair, noting how Gabriel was slumped against the horse's neck. Maybe the ordeal had been more tiring for him than they had thought.

"Did you enjoy the ride, Lieutenant?" Zorro asked. He expected the man to turn to glare at him, so he was a little surprised when his words got no reaction out of him.

Frowning, Zorro walked closer. There was something off about Viento as well. The horse was stomping on the ground with his hooves and shaking his mane like he was nervous about something. The fact that Gabriel still wasn't moving gave Zorro an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Lieutenant?" he asked and grabbed the man's arm.

Zorro let out a surprised yelp when Gabriel's cape shifted and revealed the blood that was all over his shirt. What the-?

"Lieutenant? Can you hear me?" he asked and gave the man a shake. This didn't get a reaction out of him either, so Zorro quickly moved to untying his hands. He almost started getting him off Viento, but then he realised that it would be too difficult to get him back on the horse later on.

He took off his glove and placed two fingers on Gabriel's neck, trying to ignore how cold the man's skin was. Zorro didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when he felt a weak heartbeat. His eyes spotted a small hole in Gabriel's cape, and he immediately guessed what had happened. His hands moved to tear open the bloodied shirt, but then he stopped.

Zorro turned his eyes to the lieutenant's face. His skin was sickly pale and sticky with sweat, and there was a slight frown on his brows. He looked so weak and vulnerable that for a moment Zorro could only stare at him. Then he banished those thoughts. This man had caused so much pain and misery to others that nobody would care if he died. It would be justice.

Wouldn't it be better for everyone if he let Gabriel die here? It wouldn't take much longer. He had already lost so much blood that he might not survive even if Zorro got him help. Zorro felt his hands tremble as he battled with the decision. He didn't feel pity or compassion for the lieutenant, but the thought of leaving anyone to die like this was against everything he had sworn to fight for when he had assumed his secret identity. It made him sick to his stomach, but wouldn't it be selfish of him to help a monster like Gabriel just because of his own convictions? If Gabriel lived, he would just continue hurting others.

He almost withdrew his hands, but then the image of Little Zorro's laughing face flashed before his eyes. The two of them were to blame for what had happened, at least indirectly. Zorro knew he could live with the responsibility, but Little Zorro was just a child. He didn't deserve to have anyone's death on his shoulders.

It was foolish of me to let him help me, Zorro thought with regret. This wasn't a game.

But there was no time for that now. If he wanted to help Gabriel, he had to be fast.

"Viento, you're going to have to carry the both of us," he said to his horse and climbed behind Gabriel on the animal's back. He slipped his hands under Gabriel's arms and took the reins. Viento didn't need much directing; he could sense that something was wrong and that getting home was the best course of action.

Zorro decided that the best thing to do was to take Gabriel to the de la Vega estate. It was the closest residence, and there he could keep an eye on the lieutenant as Diego, assuming that he would live.

* * *

Lolita was a morning person. She loved watching the sun rise and how the whole world woke up to a new day. The air smelled fresh and was still pleasantly cool before the Californian sun started its work.

This morning, however, she wasn't smiling, and her steps lacked the usual determination. She couldn't help but think back to the previous night when she had helped Zorro escape from Gabriel's dogs. Her hero had been wounded, and fear for him was clenching at her heart. She knew his injuries weren't fatal, but in this state it would be easier for the army to catch him.

She was currently on her way to the de la Vega estate. Visiting her friends would make her feel better. Besides, it was always amusing to watch Maria kick Diego out of bed in a futile attempt to get him to do something productive. Despite her worries, Lolita couldn't help but smile at the image of Maria pouring cold water into his bed to wake him up.

"Hello, Bernard!" she called out when she spotted the boy in the yard.

"Oh, hi, Lolita!" he greeted her. He was carrying a basket with some clothes, and Lolita guessed he had to be running errands for Maria. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I just came to say hello. Is Diego still asleep?" Lolita replied.

"No, he went out for a walk," Bernard said.

Lolita was a little taken aback. Diego? On a walk only about two hours after dawn? It was inconceivable!

"Is something wrong with him?" she asked.

Bernard chuckled. "Not at all. I think he just wanted to have some fresh air," he said.

"Well, I guess even he has to wake up in time at least once in his life," Lolita said. It was too bad that she had missed Diego on his way out. It would have been fun to join him. Though he was weak and a coward, he was a true friend and always managed to make her feel better when she had problems.

She was about to ask Bernard if she could help him somehow, but that was when the sound of hooves against the road reached their ears. Lolita turned around and gasped when a white horse with two riders stopped before the gates to the de la Vega mansion.

"Zorro!" Lolita exclaimed when she recognised her hero. Her joy was short-lived when she noticed the other man. He was dressed just like Zorro, but his shirt was red with blood, and he only remained on horseback because Zorro was supporting him.

"Quick! Get help!" Zorro told them, but both Lolita and Bernard remained glued to their spots.

"What's going on?" Lolita asked.

"Lieutenant Gabriel has been shot. If we don't do something, he's going to die," Zorro said.

Lolita turned her eyes to the face of the wounded man. When she looked carefully enough, she thought she could recognise his features behind the mask, but that only made the situation more confusing to her. Why would Gabriel be wearing Zorro's clothes? And why was he injured?

"Hurry! We have no time to waste!" Zorro yelled, and his voice brought Lolita back from her puzzlement.

"I'll get Don Alejandro!" Bernard said, turned around and started running towards the house.

Lolita wanted to rush to Zorro's side, but she suddenly didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to help and know what had happened, but her feet felt like they had been frozen, and she couldn't will her mouth to voice the question on her mind. There was something very wrong about this.

"Can you help me get him off the horse?" Zorro asked.

"Of course," Lolita said with a small nod. She hurried over to him and helped Zorro get Gabriel to the ground. The lieutenant was a heavy man, but Lolita hardly noticed that. She swallowed her disgust when she had to grab his shirt and how it stained her hands. For a moment, she felt panic at that she had nothing to wipe her hands on and almost used her dress.

"What happened?" she forced herself to ask.

Zorro knelt down to take the mask and hat from Gabriel. Lolita let out a sigh; without the disguise it was a lot easier to look at the lieutenant. Now he didn't look so much like Zorro anymore.

"That's a long story. I will tell you about it later," Zorro said. He threw Gabriel's mask to the ground with a disgusted grimace. Before Lolita could say anything, he jumped on the back of his horse and pulled at the reins.

"Let's go, Viento!" he said.

"Zorro, wait!" Lolita called after him, but Zorro didn't stop. With a heavy heart, Lolita watched him disappear down the road. Only then did she turn back to look at Lieutenant Gabriel.

His face was ashen and terrible against the contrast of the blood on his shirt. He looked dead to Lolita. She had often confronted him about his evil ways and yelled at him, but now she was afraid to approach him and check his pulse. She was relieved when Bernard returned to the yard with Don Alejandro and Maria.

"What is going on here?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't know. Zorro brought him here," Lolita said.

Alejandro knelt down by Gabriel's side and put a hand on this throat. Lolita held her breath as she waited.

"He's still alive," Alejandro said. "But there's not much time. We have to get a doctor."

"I will prepare everything," Maria decided. True to her fashion, she immediately took charge of the situation and told everyone what they had to do. Bernard was to get water and start heating it while Alejandro had to ride straight to town and get a doctor. Maria would prepare a room where they could move Gabriel.

"What about me?" Lolita asked.

"You're going to sit down for a moment. You're almost as pale as him," Maria said.

"But I -"

"Please do as I say. We don't have time to waste!" Maria snapped.

"Hey, everyone! What's going on?"

Everyone turned to look to the direction of the gates when they heard Diego's happy voice. He was walking towards them with his other hand in his pocket and with an airy smile on his face. He stopped to stare at the scene before him.

"What happened to Lieutenant Gabriel?" he asked, sounding baffled.

"There's no time for that. Take the wagon and go to the city to get a doctor," Alejandro told him.

Diego's expression grew serious at once. It was moments like this that made Lolita wonder just how he could be so weak and pathetic most of the time. He looked like a completely different person now.

"Right away," Diego said. He ran towards the stables to get the horses ready while the others continued their work. Alejandro and Maria carried Gabriel to one of the guestrooms. Maria started taking off the bloodied shirt and tried to clean the wound as best as she could without causing any further damage. Bernard brought the water and immediately left the room. Lolita couldn't blame him.

She watched Maria work and tried to swallow her discomfort. Just what was wrong with her? Why did she feel so sick and numb, like none of this was really happening? She should have joined Maria and done something to help. As much as she hated Gabriel for his actions, she knew she didn't want to watch him die like this. He might have deserved it, but it felt so wrong somehow.

"He's been shot from behind," Maria observed.

Lolita felt a chill go down her spine. Had Zorro done it? Could he have done that? Was that why he hadn't wanted to explain what had happened?

"I wonder why the lieutenant is wearing these clothes," she said.

"I'd like to know that, too," Alejandro said. "Maybe the army is planning something."

Maria snorted in disdain. "None of that matters now. We can ask him if he lives," she said.

"True," Alejandro muttered. His tone sounded hesitant, and Lolita wondered if he even wanted to see Gabriel survive. Alejandro never held back from expressing his opinion of the army and what they were doing. Maybe he thought it would be the best for everyone if Gabriel died.

"Of course he's going to live!" Lolita snapped, making the others turn around to look at her in surprise.

"Lolita…" Alejandro said quietly, "maybe it would be for the best if you weren't here."

"No, I'm not weak. I can help," she said, feeling how her cheeks grew flushed with her sudden anger.

"It's not that. I just don't think it's good for you to see it if he… I'm no doctor, but I can tell it's not good. He has lost too much blood," Alejandro said.

To be honest, Lolita didn't really want to be there. She hated seeing Gabriel so weak and vulnerable because it almost made her feel sorry for him, and she loathed that feeling. She didn't want to carry any guilt for all the times she had wished a terrible fate on him or hope that a man who had caused so much pain would be alright. Ironically, it was this feeling that made her so determined to stay. She would not turn her back on her weakness and let it control her. She could deal with this.

"Maria, tell me what to do," she said in a tone that told the others she would not accept any further objections.

* * *

Diego had made his way to San Tasco so fast that he thought the wagon might come apart at a steep curve of the road, but he was able to control the horses and prevent the accident. The people in the streets, upon recognising him as the lazy de la Vega idler, had been pointing at him and muttering to each other. Diego hadn't paused to think about their speculations as he had stopped the horses before the house of Dr. Timothy and run inside.

He had quickly explained the situation to the doctor, and they were on their way back to the de la Vega estate. Despite his flaws, Dr. Timothy was the best doctor in the city, so he had been the first choice on Diego's list. He had been relieved beyond belief when he had seen that the doctor hadn't started drinking that day yet.

"When you burst in like that, I thought something had to be wrong with your father," Timothy said.

"My father is tough. I can't imagine the day when he might need your help," Diego replied. He did his best to keep an aloof smile on his face, but the act was getting more and more difficult every minute. There were times when he yearned to let go of his disguise – both that of Zorro and Diego the idiot – and let the world see what kind of man he really was.

"Still, you gave me quite a scare. Not that it's right for a doctor to be glad it's someone else," Timothy said.

Diego just nodded. He hadn't had time to properly digest what had happened, so he didn't know how he felt about the turn of events. He wouldn't be sorry to see Gabriel die. He more than deserved it for everything that he had done. On the other hand, this wasn't how he had planned to defeat the lieutenant.

It wasn't the thought of death that bothered Diego. When he had decided to wear the cape and the mask, he had accepted that sometimes his encounters with his enemies would lead to death and that it was a burden he would have to carry. This wouldn't be the first time one of his enemies died.

The problem was that people like Gabriel and Raymond were useless if they were dead. If they died, the army would simply declare them victims of Zorro or local rebels. Their crimes would never become public, and nothing would change. Diego wanted to see those two stand in court for what they had done and reveal the corruption that had spread through the higher ranks of the army.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the de la Vega estate. Don Alejandro was there to greet them and led Dr. Timothy to the guestroom where Gabriel was. The doctor said he would accept Maria's help but that everyone else would have to wait outside.

Diego, Lolita and Alejandro were left standing in the hall. Now that the action was over and they could only wait, Diego felt awfully restless. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at Lolita, worried for what her reaction to all this might be. She was strong, but it wasn't every day that a half-dead man was dropped at her feet.

Lolita's lips formed a tight line, and she was staring at the closed door with what looked like angry determination in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and shaking. It was torture for Diego to suppress his desire to put his arms around her and pull her close. It hurt so much that he could only do it as Zorro.

"Do you want something to drink, Lolita?" he asked.

Lolita shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said.

"Diego has a point," Alejandro said. "We can do nothing more here. Let's go and sit in the dining hall."

Everyone followed his suggestion, but the change of rooms did nothing to improve the atmosphere. All three of them sat in silence. Don Alejandro did his best to eat an apple he took from a bowl on the table, but he forgot about it after only a few bites.

"I just can't take it anymore!" Lolita snapped all of a sudden and hit the table with her fists.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the doctor is going to tell us the news soon," Diego said.

"It's not that. I couldn't care less about that horrible man! I only want to know what happened and what Zorro had to do with it!" Lolita said. With that, she jumped on her feet and marched out of the room, leaving Diego and Alejandro staring after her.

"Maybe I should go after her," Diego said and started to get up, but his father gestured for him to sit back down.

"Let her be alone for a while. She's worried for Zorro," he said.

"But why? I thought Zorro was alright," Diego said.

"Zorro is the one who brought Gabriel to us. He didn't explain what had happened, but I don't like what I see. The lieutenant was shot from behind, and he was wearing Zorro's clothes. Zorro must have something to do with this," Alejandro said.

"Maybe that's just it. Since Gabriel was dressed like that, someone might have thought he was Zorro and shot him," Diego suggested. It was perhaps too clever of an idea for him to get like that, but he didn't care if his father got suspicious. He had to convince him that this wasn't Zorro's fault.

Alejandro looked at him in surprise. "That would explain it. But why would Lieutenant Gabriel dress up like Zorro in the first place?" he remarked.

"I…" Diego started, but he didn't know how to continue. He couldn't possibly tell his father that Zorro had forced Gabriel into it. He felt ashamed when he thought back to how he and Bernard had been laughing about their little joke.

"Hey, where is Bernard?" he asked then. He hadn't seen the boy around at all.

"I don't know. I completely forgot about him," Alejandro said.

"I'll go and look for him," Diego said. He was worried for his friend, and he felt he really needed to get out and walk a little to clear his head.

First he checked the stables, but there was no sign of Bernard there. He wasn't in the kitchen or in his room either. Diego's worry grew with every empty room he visited. He was certain Bernard was bothered by what had happened, and he didn't want the boy to be alone with his troubles. None of this was his fault; only Zorro was to blame.

He stopped on his tracks and slapped his forehead. Of course! How stupid he had been. There was only one place where Bernard would be right now.

Diego made his way to the secret passage that led to Zorro's cave and entered once he was sure neither his father nor Lolita was around. He closed the revolving piece of the wall behind him and started descending the stairs. He could see light coming from the cave.

As he had expected, Bernard was there. He was tending to Viento and was brushing the horse's sides with slow strokes. Next to him was a bucket of water and bloodied rags.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" Diego asked. He sat down next to Figaro who was lying on the floor and watching Bernard with a worried look in his eyes. It never ceased to amaze Diego what an intelligent dog Figaro was.

"I came to wash Viento. There was blood all over him," Bernard replied.

"I should have done that, but I'm afraid I completely forgot it in the chaos. I'm sorry, old friend," Diego said and offered the horse an apologetic smile. He expected Bernard to add some joking comment of his, but there was only silent from the boy. His brushing of Viento never stopped.

Diego frowned when he saw Bernard's mechanical movements and how he refused to turn around to look at him. He had been hoping that it wouldn't have to be this hard.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Bernard replied in a stiff voice.

"Don't worry about what happened. It's all my -" Diego started, but he was cut off when Bernard suddenly whirled around, eyes blazing and the hand holding the brush shaking with fury.

"I'm not worried!" he snapped.

"Bernard…"

"No, I'm not! Lieutenant Gabriel deserves this! I'm not feeling at all sorry for him!" Bernard insisted. His voice grew higher with each word until he was almost screeching. Diego felt his heart break as he watched the anger and hurt on the boy's face.

"Bernard," he said softly and got on his feet. He walked to the boy and knelt by his side, putting his hands on his shoulders. Immediately, Bernard collapsed against him and buried his face into Diego's shirt. An angry sob escaped through his lips.

"He deserves it, Diego!" he yelled.

"It's alright," Diego said. "You can feel sorry for him. That makes you human and a better person than him." He closed his eyes and let Bernard cry against his chest. Regret was gnawing at his insides. He should have never let Bernard become part of his fight against injustice. He was too young and didn't realise that there was more to it than adventures and fun. There was always a darker side to being a rebel, even if your cause was justified.

"It wasn't your fault," he said.

Bernard lifted his head to look up at him with teary eyes.

"But I made him wear those clothes," he said.

"Just because I told you to. It was my idea. I'm responsible," Diego said. He hoped that he was being convincing enough. At this moment, he feared nothing more than that Bernard would try to carry the blame. He didn't deserve to have any part in this.

"But I -"

"Don't worry. You have no reason to feel guilty," Diego said.

Bernard shook his head. "I'm not guilty. It's just… I…" he trailed off, unable to put the emotions he was feeling into words.

"I know," Diego said. "It's not easy to see someone be hurt, even if it's someone like Lieutenant Gabriel."

"I didn't think it would go like this," Bernard said.

"It was an accident. We didn't mean for this to happen," Diego said. He hoped that Bernard's outburst was mostly due to the shock of seeing someone wounded so badly because of their actions. Men had fallen before Zorro before, but he had always made sure Bernard didn't have to see the aftermath. This was the first time the boy had directly taken part in actions that brought harm to someone.

Diego was certain that Bernard would understand the necessity of killing in extreme circumstances, but this wasn't about that. Gabriel hadn't been injured in a fight or in the middle of yet another evil scheme. They had simply dragged a sleeping man out of his bed and played a trick on him, thinking it was funny to make him taste his own medicine. How they had laughed about it in the morning when the lieutenant was bleeding in the forest made a chill go down Diego's spine.

"Is he going to die?" Bernard asked.

"I don't know. Dr. Timothy is with him now," Diego said.

Bernard stepped away and wiped his eyes, sniffling. Diego was relieved to notice the beginning of a hesitant smile on the boy's face. Maybe the first shock was starting to wear off.

"If someone can help him, he can," Bernard said.

"That's right, so no need to worry. The lieutenant is going to be back on his feet in no time. We'll barely get a break from him," Diego said.

"Next time we face him, he's going to be really angry with us," Bernard said.

"No doubt about that," Diego said. In his mind, he had already decided that from now on, he would have to be more careful about what kind of missions Bernard could help him with. He felt shame weigh on him as he thought back to all those times Bernard had risked his life and seen things not meant for his eyes. Zorro's adventures were not for a child, and it had been selfish of him to drag Bernard into his battle.

However, he couldn't tell that to Bernard now. He would talk to him later when things were back to normal and everyone had had a good night's sleep and something to eat. That thought reminded him that he hadn't had any breakfast yet.

"Come on. Let's go and see if we can find anything in the kitchen. Then we'll just have to wait for the doctor to tell us the news," he said.

"Alright, let's go," Bernard said.

* * *

Maria occasionally came out of the guestroom to fetch more water or towels, but other than that, they got no news about what was going on inside. Lolita joined them again some time later, but she remained in her thoughts and only spoke when someone said something to her. Bernard was sitting on his chair and waving his legs back and forth, even after Alejandro told him to relax. None of them wanted to say it out loud, but they were all worried about what Dr. Timothy would have to say.

"We have to let the army know as soon as possible," Alejandro said.

Lolita looked up from her hands at these words. "That's right. They should come and take him away," she said.

"I think we should let him stay for as long as necessary. It might not be a good idea for him to get up too soon," Diego pointed out.

"You're such a bleeding heart. How can you stand to have that man in your home?" Lolita asked.

"I don't like it, but what else can we do?" Diego asked.

"Diego's right. I won't throw an injured man out, even if it's Lieutenant Gabriel," Alejandro said.

"He'll probably want to go as quickly as he can. He doesn't like us," Bernard pointed out and crossed his hands behind his head, leaning back on his chair.

Lolita looked like she was about to argue, but they all turned to look at the door when they heard a knock. Diego went to open the door, and Dr. Timothy stepped in. His hair was messy, and he had a tired look in his eyes.

"How is he doing?" Alejandro asked. He gestured for the doctor to have a seat and poured him some wine, which Timothy took gratefully. Everyone waited in silence for him to gulp it down.

"Well," the doctor started, "I have to say he was lucky. The shot must have been fired outside the range of a musket because it didn't tear his shoulder apart. It didn't even hit bone or any major arteries."

"Does that mean he's going to make it?" Diego asked.

"I can't say. It's still a serious injury, and he has lost a lot of blood. If he survives, it's going to take a long time before he's back on his feet. And I'm afraid he probably won't be carrying a sword anymore," Timothy said.

"What? But I thought you said he was lucky," Diego said.

Dr. Timothy put his empty glass away and sighed. "Yes, but you have to understand that the shoulder is a complex part of the human body. No doctor can put it back together when it's injured badly enough. I'm sure the lieutenant will recover well enough to lead a normal life, but handling a sword takes so much precision and strength that I doubt he'll be able to do it," he explained.

Diego felt an uncomfortable weight in his stomach when he realised that his stupid little joke had probably crippled a man for life. He knew it would be a good thing for the local people if Gabriel could no longer terrorise them as easily as before. Maybe he would even have to leave the army entirely if his injury was bad enough. This had been Zorro's goal all along, but this victory felt horribly empty. He hadn't wanted to achieve it like this.

"Is there anything we can do?" Alejandro asked.

"I left Maria to bandage the wound properly. I was able to remove the shreds of clothing that the musket ball brought into the wound, so it shouldn't become infected. He just needs rest and someone to tend to him, but I assume the army will take care of that," Timothy said.

Alejandro nodded. "We'll send word to them when we take you back home," he decided.

"I would suggest that he's not moved until he has woken up and is a little stronger, but I understand if you don't want to have him in your house," Timothy said.

"That's no problem," Alejandro said with a shake of his head. "He can stay as long as is necessary."

He asked Dr. Timothy if he wanted to stay and dine with them, but the doctor said he'd rather get back to town since he was expecting a patient later that day. Diego offered to take him back to San Tasco, and Alejandro decided to come along so that he could inform Sergeant Gonzales about what had happened.

"I'm going home, too," Lolita decided.

"Can I come with you, Diego?" Bernard asked, but Diego shook his head.

"I think it's better if you stay here with Maria. She might need your help," he said.

Bernard glanced down at his shoes. "But I don't want to," he complained.

"You don't have to go and see him. Just stay here in case you're needed. We can't all go away," Diego said.

The uncertain frown on Bernard's face didn't disappear, but he nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll do that," he said.

"Good. We'll be back in no time," Diego said. He gave his friend a wave as he went outside with his father and Dr. Timothy.

Now that the situation had calmed down and the strongest urgency was gone, exhaustion threatened to take over his mind. He was still aching from his own injuries, and the mixture of shock, guilt and relief he had felt within only a few hours had drained him. He could only hope that things would start to get back to normal now.


	2. Grave Matters

Thanks to everyone who read/faved/reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 2**

Sergeant Gonzales shielded his eyes from the sun, wishing that he could get away from the scorched streets. He was sweating in his uniform, and it was already time for lunch. Normally at this hour, he would have been sitting in some tavern with good food and wine and chatting with his friends. Today, however, it looked like there would be no end to his misery.

About an hour ago, Commander Raymond had marched to the barracks, demanding why Lieutenant Gabriel hadn't come to his office at the appointed time. Gonzales had told him he hadn't seen the lieutenant at all that day, and then he had let slip that they had failed to capture Zorro that very morning. Needless to say, Raymond had nearly snapped and had spent a good quarter of an hour yelling at every man within hearing distance.

"He should relax a little," Gonzales muttered as he thought back to it. There was no need to get that upset just because Lieutenant Gabriel wasn't there. Gonzales didn't have any idea where his superior could have gone, but he was certain that it was a better place than the streets. What he wouldn't have given for a glass of something to drink.

He turned around when he heard the sound of an approaching wagon. He smiled in delight when he realised that it was Diego and his father. He always enjoyed Diego's company. That man had a refreshingly relaxed attitude about life, and he never missed the chance to play cards or buy Gonzales a glass of wine. Even more than that, he was one of the few people who treated him with any respect instead of always mocking him or yelling at him.

"Good day!" he greeted the two men as they got closer.

"Good day, Sergeant. We were just looking for you," Don Alejandro said.

"Oh? You had better make it fast. I'm on duty, and Commander Raymond is going to have my head if we don't find Lieutenant Gabriel soon. He has gone missing," Gonzales said.

Alejandro and Diego glanced at each other. "I'm afraid we can help you with that," Alejandro said in an apologetic tone.

"What do you mean?" Gonzales asked.

"Lieutenant Gabriel was brought to our home this morning. He has been shot," Alejandro said.

"What?" Gonzales blurted out, taking a surprised step back. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but that wasn't it. When had the lieutenant had the time to get shot? And who could have done it? He tried to imagine the scene in his head, but he was drawing a complete blank.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Dr. Timothy says that he'll live if the wound doesn't get infected," Alejandro replied.

Gonzales felt his head spin, and he had to lean on the wagon for support. He couldn't imagine the tall and strong lieutenant getting hurt like that. It was just inconceivable. This couldn't possibly be real.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know. Zorro brought him to us this morning. Oddly enough, the lieutenant was wearing Zorro's clothes," Alejandro said.

"What?"

This just kept getting more and more bizarre!

"We don't understand it either. We thought it might be some plan of the army," Diego said.

"No, I know nothing about that. The only plan we've had lately was to use dogs to capture Zorro," Gonzales said. That had been a complete failure, as usual. Zorro had even shown up at the barracks this very morning, looking as cocky as he always did.

"Wait a minute!" Gonzales exclaimed when something suddenly occurred to him. There had been two Zorros that morning. His men had spent a good while chasing the first one. The one that had talked to him at the barracks had been the real one, he was sure of that. He had assumed that the first one had to be an accomplice who had lured the soldiers away, but what if…?

"What is it, Sergeant?" Alejandro asked.

"I know what happened! The first Zorro was Lieutenant Gabriel!" Gonzales said.

Both Alejandro and Diego were staring at him in confusion and surprise. Gonzales quickly explained his idea to the two men and told them everything about what had happened that morning.

"It makes sense," Alejandro admitted with a thoughtful hum.

"But that means the lieutenant was shot by his own men," Diego mused.

Gonzales felt a chill go down his spine. He hadn't even thought of that! That made everything even worse. There would no doubt be an investigation into the matter, and somebody would be blamed for the incident. He could only hope it wouldn't be him.

"Oh, no! Just what are we going to do?" he wondered out loud and buried his face into his hands.

"Now, don't worry about it yet. What's important is to make sure the lieutenant recovers," Alejandro said.

"Of course. You're right," Gonzales admitted. He made some quick decisions in his mind and continued, "I'll have to inform Commander Raymond of what has happened. Someone will be there to pick up the lieutenant so that he won't be a burden to you."

"Oh, that's no trouble. The doctor recommended at least a few days of rest before he should get up," Alejandro said.

"Has the lieutenant said anything?" Gonzales asked. Knowing the man's temper, taking care of him had to be a dreadful task. He didn't even want to think about the yelling and cursing that would fill the barracks once he was back. Maybe it would actually be preferable to be arrested so that he wouldn't have to deal with Gabriel.

"No, he's still unconscious," Diego replied.

"Well, I'm sure he'll say more than we ever want to hear when he wakes up," Gonzales muttered. He shook his head. "But I'll have to get going. I need to tell Commander Raymond about this."

"Of course. Don't let us keep you," Alejandro said.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. How are we ever going to deal with this?" Gonzales muttered to himself as he turned his back on the men and started a reluctant trek to the army headquarters. This would cause so much trouble to everyone that he didn't even want to think about it. And of course, he felt sorry for Lieutenant Gabriel, too. Being triumphed by Zorro like this would wound his pride and make him furious.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Bernard dropped the knife he was holding and grabbed his thumb. He grimaced at the pain and the droplets of blood that trickled from between his fingers, muttering curses under his breath.

Maria turned to look at him with a sigh. "What is it? Haven't you still learnt how to cut vegetables?" she asked.

"I can do it! I was just careless," Bernard said. He lifted his fingers to see the wound, but it was not serious. He had cut himself countless time when helping Maria in the kitchen.

"Here, wrap this around it," the housekeeper said and handed him a clean rag. Once Bernard was done bandaging his thumb, he picked up the knife and was about to continue his work. He let out a surprised yelp when Maria grabbed the knife from his hand.

"Hey, I can do it!" he protested.

"I know, but I'm not letting you handle the vegetables when you're bleeding. I'm almost done here anyway. If you want to be useful, go and see how the lieutenant is doing," Maria said.

Bernard gulped. He had done his best to avoid thinking about Gabriel. Despite what Diego had said, he still felt like he was partly responsible for what had happened. At the same time, his outburst in the cave made him blush with shame. What kind of weakling was he? He was supposed to be Zorro's helper and not cry like a baby.

Everything he had said to Diego had been true. He didn't feel very guilty for what had happened to Gabriel. The man had caused so much pain to others that it was simple justice that he had to suffer. Just the previous night, he had sent his dogs after Zorro. Bernard would never forget the excited gleam in Gabriel's eyes when the dogs had been about to tear Zorro apart.

And yet, despite all of this, he couldn't bring himself to feel happy about what had happened. Seeing another human being injured like that had been a shock to Bernard; his hands still trembled when he thought about it. Even if Gabriel's fate was justified, it made Bernard sick to think that he had played a part in it.

No, I can't be this weak, he thought. He was almost ten years old. He was no longer a useless child. He was Little Zorro, and he had no reason to be scared of anything.

"Well, what is it?" Maria asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm already on my way!" Bernard said.

He hurried out of the kitchen before Maria could ask anything else and only stopped when he was in the hall. There he hesitated for a moment, but then he clenched his fists in determination and marched upstairs to the guestroom. He didn't stop to listen at the door but opened it without thinking so that he wouldn't have the time to have second thoughts.

Bernard didn't know what to expect when he entered the room. He had been there countless times in his life, and he was still surprised when it looked exactly the same as before. Light was pouring in through the large windows, several shelves filled with books stood to his right, and a massive bed dominated the left side of the room. Somehow he had thought that the familiar room would look dark and gritty now.

He slowly approached the bed, holding his breath without noticing it. He stopped to stand a foot away from it and spent a good moment looking at the sleeping man. He didn't often get close to Lieutenant Gabriel and whenever he had to do it, it was never a fun experience.

Gabriel's face was as pale as Bernard remembered it from the morning. Thin lines of pain or annoyance – Bernard couldn't really tell – marred his face and made him look like he was frowning at something in his dreams. His breathing was so shallow his chest was barely moving. Bernard thought he looked like a corpse.

"This is what you get for messing with Zorro," he muttered, but his voice didn't sound as vengeful as he had been hoping. He crossed his hands on his chest and glared at the lieutenant, but after a while he started to feel a little silly. Gabriel didn't even know he was there, and talking to an unconscious man wasn't very satisfying.

He waited a little longer to see if anything would happen, but there was no change in the lieutenant. Shrugging to himself, Bernard turned to leave the room and returned to Maria.

* * *

Gabriel didn't wake up that day, but nobody in the house was able to forget about him for long. Maria kept an eye on him and muttered to herself about how much extra work she was doing for one of the worst people she had ever known. Diego listened to her complaints with some amusement, knowing that despite her annoyance, she would never turn down anyone who needed help.

Sergeant Gonzales dropped by in the evening, but he didn't get much out of his visit. He said half of the reason he had come was to get away from Commander Raymond whose bad mood had worsened exponentially. Diego was glad the commander himself hadn't bothered to show up; having that snake inside the walls of his home always infuriated him.

"Maybe you should come back after he wakes up," he suggested to the sergeant and invited him to stay for dinner in return for his troubles. Gonzales was quick to agree.

Now it was already dark, and everyone in the house had retired for the night. Diego waited for a while until everything was quiet and then slipped out of bed. All through the day, he had been thinking about Lolita and her hostile behaviour. He knew he had to talk to her, but not as Diego.

Soon he was dressed in Zorro's outfit and climbed out of his window. It was slower and clumsier than usual since he was still wounded, and he had to stop to steady his breathing once he was on the ground. Then he went to get Viento and started his ride towards Lolita's house.

When he approached the house, he saw a small light in Lolita's window. No doubt she wanted to talk to him as well. He dismounted Viento and left him outside the gate. Once he was sure there was nobody in sight, he crept under Lolita's window and threw a small rock at it.

The window was pushed open at once, and Lolita's head popped out.

"Zorro," she whispered, sounding both relieved and oddly apprehensive.

"I have the feeling you have many questions for me," Zorro said.

"Yes. I'm coming down," Lolita said. She closed the window and disappeared from sight. Not long after, the front door was opened and Lolita stepped out. She was still dressed in her nightgown, but she had wrapped a large scarf around her to give herself some modesty.

She closed the door behind her and slowly turned around to face Zorro. For a moment, they only stared at each other in the colourless moonlight. Zorro recognised unfamiliar hesitation in Lolita's eyes. She didn't make a move to approach him.

"I haven't been fair to you. I burdened you with a task I knew you wouldn't like and gave you no explanation," Zorro said.

"What happened today?" Lolita asked.

"It's… not a story that's going to make me look too good," Zorro admitted. The local people always said that Zorro wasn't afraid of anything. That wasn't true; Zorro feared many things. In the back of his mind, there was always the thought that he could fail at protecting the people or that someone he loved might be hurt because of his actions. At this moment, however, the worst fear he had was that Lolita would hate him for what had happened.

"Did you shoot him?" Lolita asked at once, fright evident in her voice. She was looking at him with such desperate eyes that Zorro felt relieved to give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"No, that wasn't me. He was shot by one of his own men," he said.

Lolita's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have doubted you," she said.

"You had every reason to be suspicious," Zorro said.

"No. No, I didn't. I should have known that you'd never shoot a man in the back, not even someone like Lieutenant Gabriel," Lolita said with a shake of her head. A small smile was playing on her lips, and her features had softened.

"I'm still not entirely innocent. I'm the one who made him wear my clothes. I tied him on my horse so that the soldiers would go after him," Zorro explained. He kept a small pause, searching Lolita's face for signs of disgust or hatred. "But you must believe me. I never wanted this to happen."

"I believe you. I know you're a good man," Lolita said softly.

"Aren't you angry?" Zorro asked.

"Why should I be angry? You haven't done anything wrong. The lieutenant has only himself to blame. If he wasn't so terrible, he would have never got into any trouble," Lolita said. She lowered her eyes and continued in a quieter tone, "I feel bad about it, but I almost think this was a good thing to happen. Now Gabriel can't terrorize the people for a while."

"You're right. And don't worry about it. It's natural to feel that way," Zorro said. He thought his chest would burst with the relief of knowing that Lolita understood him.

"I hope so," Lolita said. Then the smile on her face suddenly disappeared and she took a step closer to Zorro.

"But what about your injuries? You were badly hurt last night," she said in alarm.

"Don't worry about me. I'm already better," Zorro said.

Now there were only a few feet between them. The moonlight was reflected in Lolita's blonde hair that fell around her shoulders and framed her face. The scarf hid her skin from view but did nothing to conceal the shape of her arms and chest. She was so beautiful; Zorro wanted nothing more than to embrace her, but that would have been inappropriate in their current circumstances.

"And I should be going. I don't want you to spend the whole night outside," he said. He bowed to Lolita and turned around with a swish of his cape, stepping into the shadows of the trees.

"Be careful," Lolita called out after him.

Zorro stood in the darkness and watched her, making sure she made it back inside the house. Once she was out of sight, he leaned against the tree behind his back and closed his eyes for a moment.

She's an amazing woman, he thought. Lolita was strong, independent, caring, friendly, beautiful… He would never run out of praise for her. There were times when it was frustrating that he couldn't tell her the truth about Zorro, but he knew it was for the best. She would no doubt want to help him, and he didn't want to expose her to such danger.

One day, when the land was no longer plagued by all this injustice, he'd tell her everything. He could only hope that she wouldn't be angry with him for keeping the truth from her for so long.

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was the dull pain somewhere to his right. His mind was too foggy for him to locate it or understand where all of this discomfort was coming from. He felt hot and as if he was suffocating, but he didn't have the strength to do anything about it. He could only briefly wonder what was going on.

He drifted in and out of such a state; sometimes he was sure he was awake, and other times there was nothing but darkness and pain. During his more lucid moments, his mind was filled with images of Zorro and the sound of a gunshot. Had Zorro been shot? By him? Or had Zorro shot him?

Slowly but surely, the muzzy thoughts became clearer. The pain also became more pronounced, but he almost preferred the sharp luminosity to the confusion of not knowing where he was and why. At least now he got to be in control of what was going on in his head.

Gabriel opened his eyes. He had to narrow them at once; the light pouring in from the windows was too bright to his liking. For a moment he only lay there with his eyes closed and tried to make sense of the situation.

He was in bed. That much was clear. His right shoulder felt like it was on fire, and the slightest movement made him grit his teeth against the agony. What had happened? Where was he? He tried to think back to his last clear memory, but all that came to his mind was how he had ordered those vicious dogs to hunt down Zorro and –

Zorro! That bastard had –

Gabriel's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but he regretted it at once. He groaned at the explosion of pain in his shoulder and was forced to fall back on the sheets, gulping for breath and trying to ignore the burn. The small movement had been enough to make his head spin, and he needed to lie still for a moment before he felt he could think clearly again.

He had been shot. Zorro had forced him to wear his costume, and his own men had shot him. The memories were a little hazy, but his anger was still burning bright. He could have died, and now he was injured and in pain because of that piece of scum! But he would have his revenge, he thought as he growled to himself. As soon as he was feeling better, Zorro would feel his wrath.

He opened his eyes again, taking a closer look at the room this time. He didn't recognise it, so he wasn't back at the barracks. It looked more like a guestroom at some rich landowner's house. He wondered how he had got there.

Just as he was growing impatient with his inability to do more than lie there, the door opened. He didn't know who or what he had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been this.

"Diego!" he blurted out. His voice came out as a dry rasp, and he realised only now how thirsty he was.

"Ah, so you're awake, Lieutenant," Diego said pleasantly. He closed the door behind him and took a few steps closer. "We were starting to get worried. You've been asleep for two days."

"What?" Gabriel asked. How had he got to the de la Vega estate? Of all the people he would have liked to see upon waking up, Diego was nearly at the bottom of the list. He could hardly stand the lazy weakling when he was in a good mood. Now that he was tired and in pain, just looking at him made his head hurt.

"Yes, you developed a fever. Dr. Timothy says it's normal with injuries like that, but you've lost so much blood that he wasn't sure if you were going to wake up," Diego went on, talking in an agreeable voice. His face was plastered with an airy smile that made Gabriel want to punch it away. What did that idiot want from him?

"You must be thirsty. Here, let me pour you some water," Diego suggested. He didn't wait for an answer but reached to take a glass and a jug from the table next to the bed.

Gabriel tried to sit up again, this time carefully enough to avoid fast movements. He didn't want to face Diego lying down like some sick cripple.

"Maybe you shouldn't move just yet," Diego said at once and handed the glass of water to Gabriel.

"Don't you try to tell me what to do," Gabriel growled. He took a sip of the water. It was warm and stale, but that didn't matter to him.

"But you should let the wound heal first," Diego argued.

That's right. The wound. Until now, Gabriel had only thought about the pain, not what was causing it. He had been shot; he was lucky he was still alive. He glanced down at the bandaged shoulder and was glad to see that it was still there. He had once seen a man's side be blown off from the force of a musket shot.

"How bad is it?" he asked, dreading the answer. The thought that maybe he wouldn't heal properly chilled him and filled him with such panic that the bed he was in felt like a prison. He would have to be alright. There was no other possibility.

"Well," Diego said, running his fingers through his hair, "I must say I wasn't really listening to the doctor. But since you're awake, it shouldn't be too bad," he said.

It didn't surprise Gabriel that this idiot hadn't been paying attention at all. He had probably come to visit him by mistake, taking the wrong door on his way somewhere else. He wished he was back at the barracks where he would at least be surrounded by semi-competent people. Then again, Sergeant Gonzales would be there.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Zorro brought you here after your accident," Diego said.

Thankfully, his first painful experience that day had made Gabriel a little wiser, so he didn't try to jump out of bed in anger at these words. Slitting his eyes and glaring at Diego with such fury that the fool visibly gulped and backed away had to suffice this time.

"Accident?" he growled. "That was no accident. Zorro did that on purpose to have me killed by my own men!"

"No, no. I just can't believe that Zorro would do that. I mean, he's a good man and… um…" Diego trailed off, blinking slowly as he seemed to realise that he was choosing all the wrong words for the situation.

"You're such an idiot! Zorro is a criminal! As soon as I'm better, I'm going to get back at him!" Gabriel snapped. Oh, he'd enjoy that. Forget about dogs and muskets and other tricks. He'd defeat Zorro in a duel and have revenge for what the rebel had done to him. Zorro would die with Gabriel's sword through his heart.

"He did save your life," Diego pointed out.

Gabriel blinked, too stunned for words for a moment. How did Diego dare to say something that outrageous? Zorro hadn't saved him. He had caused everything! He had probably brought him here just to play a hero, or to make him feel guilty, or to avoid trouble for causing an officer's death. Well, it wouldn't work. Gabriel would never feel gratitude; he'd hunt Zorro down and see that he died like a dog.

"How dare you even suggest --" he started, but he stopped when he saw the expression on Diego's face. For once the young man didn't look like a complete idiot. There was a serious look in his blue eyes, and if Gabriel hadn't known better, he would have said Diego was trying to read his reaction to his words.

The moment was gone so soon that he thought he had to have imagined it. A smile returned to Diego's face, and he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, what am I saying? I shouldn't be troubling you with things like this," he said.

"That's right, so get out," Gabriel snarled.

"I think you should get back to sleep. You must still have a fever, and it can't be good to be up talking," Diego said.

Gabriel's first reaction was to yell that he didn't have to take advice from someone like Diego, but he thought better of it. He did feel tired and sluggish, like his mind was fuddled by bad wine. He didn't like feeling so helpless, but maybe Diego had a point.

"Why am I still here?" he asked as he slowly lay back down on the bed.

"Dr. Timothy thinks it's not a good idea for you to move yet. The army knows about what has happened, and you can return to them as soon as you feel strong enough," Diego explained.

Gabriel closed his eyes. "What about Commander Raymond?" he asked. He could easily picture the man before his eyes, standing straight with his horsewhip in his hands, his eyes gleaming with malice. Gabriel knew he'd be in for a horrible dressing-down when he returned to the barracks.

"I don't know. We've only spoken to Sergeant Gonzales," Diego said.

Gabriel didn't bother replying. A moment later, he heard the door open and close, and he knew Diego had left the room. For a while he just lay there, trying to do his best not to think about his pain or the terrible possibility that his injury could be serious. It was far more pleasing to imagine what he would do to Zorro once he was well again, but even those thoughts became tiring after a while. Before he even noticed it, he had fallen back into a bothered slumber.

* * *

The next time Gabriel woke up, he could hear muffled voices coming from the hall behind the door to his room. The light coming through from the windows had an orange tint to it, so he supposed he had to have been sleeping for hours. At the very least his head felt a lot clearer than before.

He turned to look when he heard the door open. Dr. Timothy stepped in, and Gabriel could see Don Alejandro standing in the hall behind him. The old man chose not to enter and closed the door behind the doctor.

"Oh, you're awake, Lieutenant. Diego told me he spoke to you earlier today," Timothy said.

"Yes, unfortunately he did," Gabriel grumbled.

"Now, now, let's not be grumpy. You'll heal a lot faster when you're happy and positive," Timothy said in a determined tone and with a wide grin on his face. Gabriel frowned in distaste, wondering if the doctor was drunk again. He'd never understand how he could still be working with all his constant drinking.

"What reason do I have to be positive?" he asked.

"For starters, your shoulder is still connected to your body," Timothy pointed out. He pulled a chair for himself and took a seat by the bed, leaning his arms against the backrest as he sat the wrong way on the chair. He looked more like an overenthusiastic child than a doctor.

"I hope you're not trying to be funny because I fail to see the humour in this situation," Gabriel said. How dare that quack doctor make fun of him? Didn't he realise who he was dealing with?

Dr. Timothy closed his eyes and sighed. "No, I'm not trying to be funny. I'm just saying things as they are. Believe me, you're lucky you're still alive," he said. When Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, the doctor quickly continued before he got a single word out, "No, let me finish. I'm not joking. You've lost so much blood that I can't expect you to stand up without feeling fatigued. If you had received treatment only a moment later, you would have never woken up."

The doctor straightened his pose and crossed his arms on his chest. "And that's my final opinion as a professional," he concluded.

Gabriel swallowed. He knew that every word the doctor spoke was true, but it was hard to stomach the facts. The thought of his own death filled him with uneasiness and dread, even now that the worst was over. He could remember the panic and terror he had felt in the forest when he had thought he would bleed to death there.

Dr. Timothy saw the emotions on his face and flashed him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. Now that you're in my hands, we'll have you patched up in no time," he said.

"What… what about my shoulder? Is it going to heal well?" Gabriel asked. Surely the doctor wouldn't be acting like that if there was something wrong. Apart from death, Gabriel couldn't think of anything more horrifying than being crippled. It would be the end of his career.

Unlike he had hoped, Timothy didn't immediately reassure him that everything was going to be fine. The doctor pursed his lips in thought and let out a low hum.

"Well? What is it?" Gabriel demanded to know, not caring if he sounded like he was close to a panic attack.

"Well, you were really lucky. Normally being shot with a musket would have blown off your shoulder and you would have died in no time. Thankfully you were already out of range, and the bullet didn't hit your bones and arteries," Timothy started to explain. While everything he said was a good thing, Gabriel got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he listened to the words. He was certain Timothy was saying all this just to soften the final blow.

"But?" he asked.

"But you must realise that it's always a serious matter to be shot in the shoulder. I honestly can't say what's going to happen until much later. We're just going to have to hope for the best," Timothy continued.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Gabriel asked in a weak voice.

"I think yes. At the very least, I can promise you that you should be able to move your arm normally enough. As for anything more complicated, we'll see," Timothy said.

"What kind of damn doctor are you? Shouldn't you be able to fix it?" Gabriel asked. Wasn't this drunkard supposed to be the best doctor in San Tasco? Was he honestly telling him that he didn't know if his arm would ever work properly again? What complete rubbish!

"I can't work miracles," Timothy replied nonchalantly. "But I can do my best. So, let's take a look at that wound now. We need to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Gabriel held back from cursing the doctor and his incompetence out loud. Despite his frustration and fear at his situation, he knew it would do him no good to anger the one person who knew how to take care of him. He'd do that later when he no longer needed medical attention, but for now it was better to shut up and do as the doctor told him.

He gritted his teeth as Timothy helped him to sit up, struggling to stop himself from groaning against the pain that the movement sent through his shoulder. It was mind-numbing and made white spots dance before his eyes. He could feel sweat form on his forehead and willed the shooting pain to be subdued, but it didn't help.

"Let's see," Timothy said as he started unwrapping the bandages around his chest. The wound was on Gabriel's back, so he couldn't watch the doctor work. He kept his eyes fixed on the opposite wall. The doctor's fingers brushed against his skin, sending waves of hot pain through his entire shoulder.

"Looks good to me. It's going to start healing nicely," Timothy said.

"I had to go through this just so that you could say that?" Gabriel asked through clenched teeth.

"No. You had to go through it so that I could change your bandages," Timothy replied. "How is the rest of your arm? Can you move your fingers?"

"I'd rather not to," Gabriel said. His shoulder hurt enough already. The last thing he needed was to try to use his arm for anything.

"Fair enough. Once the wound heals, you should try to use your arm as normally as you can. Trying to avoid the pain is only going to cause more problems," Timothy said. He finished wrapping the new bandages around Gabriel's chest and helped him lie down again.

"When will I be able to do something other than lying here like a useless idiot?" Gabriel asked. His body was tired, but his mind was already frustrated with the situation. He was used to riding and fighting. He never went a day without physical work.

"When I say you're ready. You have to wait at least a few days for the wound to heal a bit more. If you want to get up after that, be my guest, but I predict that you'd rather stay in bed," the doctor said.

"You can predict whatever you want. It's not going to make any difference to me," Gabriel said. He was already planning his next move. As soon as it didn't hurt that much to move, he'd be getting away from the annoying de la Vega family and return to the barracks. He'd find the man who had shot him and have him arrested – if he was still alive when Gabriel was done with him. Then he'd think about how to capture Zorro.

"I'll ask you again once you've tried to walk down the stairs. Losing this much blood is no laughing matter," Timothy said.

"I'm fine," Gabriel insisted. To be honest, he did feel tired and slow, but that couldn't last long. He'd just sleep a little more and then he'd be back to normal.

"What an oaf," Timothy muttered as he stood up and started gathering his supplies. Gabriel watched him work for a while and then leaned back on the bed. As much as he hated it, it was good to just lie there and not have to do anything.

"I'll tell Maria to bring you something to eat," Timothy said from the door.

"I'm not hungry," Gabriel said.

"You should try to eat if you want to get your strength back. Even if the wound heals alright, you could catch some illness and die," Timothy said. When he opened the door, Gabriel saw that Don Alejandro was still standing outside.

"Besides," Alejandro added, "Maria is an excellent cook. It would be a shame if her efforts went to waste." He walked into the room, and Gabriel couldn't quite stop a disdainful frown from forming on his face. It was no secret that Don Alejandro's loyalties were with the local people and that he detested the army. Unlike his idiot son, Alejandro was brave enough to voice his opinion but never in a way that would give them reason to arrest him.

However, he was a guest at Alejandro's house and couldn't just yell at the man now. It was basic manners to talk to the master of the house, and maybe the man could give him some more useful information. With this justification in mind, Gabriel struggled back into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" Alejandro asked.

"I'll live," Gabriel said.

"You were very lucky. For a while we thought you wouldn't wake up," Alejandro said.

"Yes. I heard about that," Gabriel said, glancing at the door. Dr. Timothy had already gone downstairs.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need," Alejandro said next, making Gabriel turns his eyes back to the old man.

He blinked in surprise. "I… thank you. That is very generous of you, but I think it would be for the best for me to return to the barracks as soon as possible," he said. He searched Alejandro's face for signs of mockery or deceit, but the man looked sincere. For reasons that he couldn't name, Gabriel felt suddenly very annoyed by that this man would help him like this. They both knew they were enemies.

"It's the least anyone can do. I would never send away man who needs help," Alejandro said.

Gabriel gritted his teeth at these words. How loathsome to be at such a disadvantage before a man whom he didn't respect at all. It was humiliating, and Alejandro's sincerity only made it worse. He actually preferred Diego's company because he didn't feel at all patronizing like his father.

"As I said, I won't be a burden for long. I'll leave as soon as someone can be spared to take me to town," he said, forcing his tone to remain neutral.

Alejandro nodded. "As you wish. I understand it might be a little uncomfortable here, given our… political disagreements," he said.

Gabriel just grunted as a response.

"I don't want to bother you too much. You must still be tired. Sergeant Gonzales said he's going to drop by again soon. Apparently, Commander Raymond is anxious to know what happened," Alejandro said.

"Very well," Gabriel said. He could have groaned at the mention of the commander. Anxious was hardly the word he would have used. Furious was probably more like it, and the thought of having to face the commander after a spectacular failure such as this almost made him reconsider his plan to return to the barracks so soon.


	3. Welcome Home

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriel felt a little better a few days later, though it wasn't much of an improvement. His shoulder was still on fire, but he felt he could finally think clearly again. Dr. Timothy dropped by and made a mention of how his fever was all gone now and the wound was starting to heal very nicely. Whatever relief Gabriel got form this fact was, sadly, overshadowed by the de la Vega housekeeper.

"Ow! Can't you even try to be careful?" he asked as she was busy changing his bandages.

"Why should I? I think you deserve some of this for all the trouble you've caused," Maria said. Her fingers worked fast and she was soon done, much to Gabriel's relief. He sighed and tried to adjust the bandage a little; that crazy woman had wrapped it too tight for his liking.

"Hey, hands off! I'm not letting you ruin my hard work!" Maria snapped and slapped his hand away.

Gabriel stared at her in disbelief. "Just who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked.

"I'm the one who's taking care of you, that's who! Dr. Timothy can't be here all the time, so someone has to do all the hard work," Maria said, putting her hands on her hips and staring down at him with an angry and determined look in her eyes.

"But don't think that I enjoy taking care of such a man as you," she added, her glare turning even more furious.

"Then don't! I'm ready to return to the barracks right now!" Gabriel snapped. He thought about jumping out of bed and marching downstairs in protest, but then he remembered his state of undress. Sergeant Gonzales was supposed to bring him something to wear later that day, but until that he had no option but to tolerate the whims of this domestic monster.

Maria snorted. "Oh, I'd like to see you try that," she said.

Gabriel said nothing more to her and simply sulked to himself as he watched her leave the room. He was growing claustrophobic and wanted to get out, even for a moment. Even worse, Lolita hadn't come to visit him even once. He had seen her from the window, talking with Diego and Bernard, so surely she knew about what had happened to him.

Since there was nothing else for him to do, he kept staring out the window. There wasn't much to be seen. Diego was lying on the grass with his dog, only moving to turn from one side to another or to scratch his stomach. How anyone could be so lazy was completely beyond Gabriel's understanding. He got some amusement from how Maria came and threw an empty basket at Diego, forcing him into starting some kind chore. Other than that, nothing was going on.

He tried to move his fingers and winced at the pain that shot through his shoulder. He had done his best to ignore Dr. Timothy's words about how it was too early to predict how well he'd heal. He just had to get back to normal. How could he handle a sword if his right arm didn't function properly? The mere thought filled him with apprehension and made him feel sick.

Some hours later, he saw Sergeant Gonzales ride through the gates to the estate. He frowned and shook his head. It was about time. He had been waiting for him for days now, but apparently Raymond had forbidden Gonzales from visiting him. Forcing him to stay with the de la Vegas was no doubt the first in a long line of petty acts of punishment.

"Oh, Lieutenant. I'm happy to see you're doing so well," Gonzales said as soon as he entered the room.

"Where have you been, you fool?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sorry. I had duties to perform and strict orders to follow," Gonzales said, not one bit affected by Gabriel's hostile tone. Then he sighed wistfully. "I'm spending my lunch hour to visit you, Lieutenant," he added.

"That doesn't interest me," Gabriel said. "Did you bring me any clothes?"

"Ah, that's right!" Gonzales took the bad he was carrying on his shoulder and handed it to Gabriel. The lieutenant turned it around, only to realise that he couldn't open the clasp using only one hand. He felt his cheeks grow hot with anger. How pathetic was it that he couldn't even get such a thing done?

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?" Gonzales asked, noticing how he was simply staring at the bag.

"Don't just stand there. Open it for me!" Gabriel snapped.

Gonzales blinked. "What? Oh! I'm sorry!" He hurried to take the bag from Gabriel and opened it. He took out a few pieces of clothing that Gabriel kept around for his days off, though it wasn't often that he wore them. He liked his uniform and the air of importance it gave him.

"Are you going to wear them right now?" Gonzales as he noticed Gabriel unfolding them.

"Of course. Why not?" Gabriel asked.

"I thought you might want to wait until you're coming back to the barracks," Gonzales said.

"That's exactly it. I'm leaving right now," Gabriel said. It occurred to him that he'd need help with getting dressed, too, but he could deal with the humiliation if it got him out of the house. He'd go insane if he had to spend one more moment just lying in bed.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Gonzales said with hesitation in his voice.

"And why is that?" Gabriel asked, glaring daggers at the poor sergeant. First that terrible excuse of a doctor, then the horrendous housekeeper and now even his bumbling underling. Why did everyone think they knew everything better and could tell him what to do?

"Because it would be impossible for you to get to town, sir. I can come back with a carriage later," Gonzales explained.

"And now this," Gabriel muttered under his breath. He couldn't open bags, get dressed or ride a horse. Just how was he supposed to live through the following weeks if the easiest things in the world were impossible?

"Fine," he decided grudgingly, "but I want you to come back today. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Yes, sir," Gonzales said with a salute.

With that problem taken care of, Gabriel's mood brightened somewhat. He'd be away from the annoying de la Vegas in no time. He almost felt a little grateful for Gonzales, but he reminded himself that following orders was Gonzales' duty, not something he deserved to be thanked for.

"What about the commander?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Gonzales shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "He's… angry," he said.

"Does he know what happened?" Gabriel asked.

"No. Nobody really knows what happened. The commander wants to have an official interview as soon as you get back to the barracks," Gonzales replied. His hesitant tone didn't escape Gabriel's attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but I'd like to know if Zorro forced you to dress up as him and you were shot by one of our soldiers," Gonzales said. He spoke fast, like he was afraid that if he slowed down even for a moment, he might lose his courage to finish his sentence.

"Where did you hear that?" Gabriel asked.

"Nowhere, sir. I thought of it myself when I heard you had been shot while wearing Zorro's costume," Gonzales said.

Gabriel laughed and then stopped abruptly when it sent a wave of pain through his shoulder. "You thought of it?" he asked in a snide tone. As if. Gonzales was a complete idiot; he could never put two and two together like that.

"Yes, sir, and I'd like to know if it's true. If it is, it could affect me as well," Gonzales said.

Ah, that was right. So far Gabriel hadn't spared much thought to the soldiers who had been chasing him. He had been too busy worrying about his shoulder and planning his revenge on Zorro, but it was obvious to him now. Surely there would be an investigation and someone would get the fall for what had happened to him. He didn't really care who it was as long as he got to see someone suffer for the incident.

"Yes, that's right," he said, enjoying the obvious nervousness on Gonzales' face.

"Very well," Gonzales said. "If there's nothing else, I'd like to be excused. I have to return to town."

"That's all, Sergeant," Gabriel said. After Gonzales had left, he leaned back on the bed, knowing that he wouldn't enjoy the wait.

* * *

Diego turned to look when he heard Gonzales return from upstairs. He smiled at the man and came over to talk.

"How is our lieutenant?" he asked.

"Angry and ready to bite off someone's head," Gonzales said.

"Oh, dear. His wound must be really bothering him," Diego said.

"It's not much of a change to his normal mood," Gonzales muttered.

"Well, I hope he wasn't too hard on you," Diego said. It wouldn't surprise him if Gabriel was taking his bad mood out on everyone, especially poor Gonzales. Diego knew that Gonzales wasn't actually a bad soldier at all. He was perhaps a little slow sometimes, but he was loyal and had his heart in the right place. The problem was that he had horrible superiors who didn't appreciate him and gave him no chance to prove his worth.

"I'm used to that," Gonzales said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You shouldn't be," Diego said.

Diego accompanied the sergeant outside where he climbed on top of his horse. Gonzales glanced briefly up to the window of Gabriel's room but tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. Diego thought he was handling the situation remarkably well. Most other men would have only worried about the consequences of their involvement in the affair, but Gonzales seemed genuinely worried for the lieutenant.

"The lieutenant said he wants to leave as soon as possible. I'll be back with a carriage for him later today," Gonzales said.

"Is that a good idea? Dr. Timothy advised him to rest first," Diego said.

"You know what he's like. He can't take no for an answer," Gonzales said.

Diego shrugged. "Alright then. I can't say I'll be sad to see him go," he said.

"I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble," Gonzales said.

"No, not at all. He's been sleeping a lot, so he's an easy guest," Diego said with a small laugh.

Sergeant Gonzales kept a small pause. Then he smiled and tipped his hat to Diego. "You're good people. I hope the lieutenant will thank you, too," he said.

Diego watched the sergeant ride through the gates. He very much doubted that Gabriel would ever express any gratitude apart from what basic manners dictated, but that didn't matter to him. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what had happened, so he was glad he had been able to do something to help and that he could see with his own eyes that the lieutenant was fine.

When he turned around to get back inside, he spotted Bernard standing by the door. Diego was happy that the boy no longer seemed to be bothered by what had happened. Just that morning, he had been smiling and laughing with Lolita as always. Maybe his outburst had just been from the shock of seeing someone hurt.

"What did Gonzales say?" Bernard asked.

"He's coming back later today to pick up the lieutenant," Diego said.

"He's leaving already?" Bernard asked with some surprise in his voice.

"Yes, seems to be so. Aren't you happy?" Diego asked.

A cross expression came to Bernard's face. "Of course I am! But didn't Dr. Timothy say he should be careful?"

"Well, you can't force him into it," Diego said. He slipped his hands into his pockets and started going around the house towards the back of the garden where nobody could hear them. Bernard got the message and hurried after him.

"We should be glad," Diego said once he was sure that they were alone. "The longer it takes for Gabriel to get better, the longer it will be before Raymond can put any of his plans into motion."

"Won't he find someone else to do his dirty work?" Bernard asked.

Diego shook his head. "I don't think so. He can't let too many people know about what he's doing. When too many people know a secret, it stops being one. I think Gabriel is the only officer in the army whom Raymond can trust," he said.

"I guess you're right. Gonzales would never go along with Raymond's plans if he knew what was really going on," Bernard said.

"The same goes for Captain Jekyll. He may seem like a harsh man, but I think he's honest," Diego said. At least he hoped so. He didn't know the captain very well yet since it was only a few weeks ago that he had arrived in San Tasco. However, he had done his best to save Satopi from the kidnappers and had gone to arrest a group of bandits on his own.

"Sounds like we have peaceful times ahead of us," Bernard said with a smile.

"I sure hope so," Diego agreed.

* * *

Bernard found it difficult to concentrate on anything for as long as Lieutenant Gabriel was in the house. He knew the man couldn't do anything, but the knowledge that he was at their home made him feel uneasy and watch his every move and word. It was stupid, but he feared that the lieutenant would somehow start to suspect who Zorro was simply by staying at their house.

He was more than happy when Sergeant Gonzales came back to take Gabriel to the barracks that afternoon. He ran outside to welcome Gonzales as soon as he noticed that he was coming. Gonzales stopped the carriage in front of the house and wiped his forehead.

"It sure is hot today," he said.

"Can we offer you some wine, Sergeant?" Don Alejandro asked.

"Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you," Gonzales said, his face brightening immediately. Then he frowned in doubt. "But I probably shouldn't. I'm sure the lieutenant is impatient to leave," he added.

"That should be no problem. We didn't expect you in another while, so the lieutenant isn't ready yet. You can have a drink with me while we wait," Alejandro said.

"Well, in that case it would be impolite of me to refuse," Gonzales said. He got off the carriage and followed Don Alejandro inside. Diego and Bernard were left standing outside.

"I think you should go to help the lieutenant," Diego said.

"What? Why me?" Bernard asked, startled by that Diego could even suggest such a thing.

"He's going to need help getting dressed. It could be embarrassing for him if he was helped by another grown man, especially by his subordinate," Diego explained.

"Why do we care?" Bernard asked and crossed his arms on his chest. The last thing he wanted was to go and have anything to do with Gabriel. He was such an unlikeable man that just being in the same room with him was enough to ruin anyone's mood.

"Because it might make the trip to town a little easier for Gonzales. He gets yelled at enough already," Diego said.

Bernard frowned. He supposed Diego had a point. Gonzales was a nice man and decent for a soldier. He didn't deserve to take the blame for everything that went wrong. Bernard didn't like it, but he supposed the least he could do was to do this one favour for the sergeant.

"Fine," he said with a defeated sigh. "But I want your dessert tonight, okay?"

Diego chuckled. "Deal," he said.

Bernard returned inside and climbed upstairs. He felt a little nervous when he arrived at the door to the guestroom and needed to take a deep breath before he could bring himself to knock on it.

"Get in already."

Bernard bit his lip to stop himself from snapping something back. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Sergeant Gonzales," Gabriel said. He didn't sound at all sorry.

"I'm here to help you get dressed," Bernard said. He spotted some folded clothes on the bedside table and went to take a look. He glanced questioningly at the lieutenant, expecting him to snap at him or at least mutter an objection.

"Fine," Gabriel said, but he didn't sound happy about it. He had his usual frown on his face and was glaring at his hands like he could hardly stop himself from yelling curses at the boy. It occurred to Bernard that he reminded him of a caged lion.

Another thought that crossed his mind was that the situation was a bit too much like when he had made Gabriel wear Zorro's costume. He felt his stomach tighten in discomfort at the memory and wished that he hadn't found it so funny at the time.

"What's taking you so long?" Gabriel asked, and Bernard realised that he had been just standing there with the lieutenant's clothes in his hands.

"Oh, sorry!" he hurried to say.

They both worked mechanically and spoke as little as possible to each other. When he looked at Gabriel's unhappy expression, Bernard found it easy to agree with Diego's earlier words. It had to be hard for someone who was so full of himself to admit that he needed help with the simplest tasks. Maybe it would teach him to be a bit humbler, but Bernard wasn't holding his breath.

Putting on the shirt made them pause for a moment. Gabriel's right arm was supported by a sling, and getting it into the sleeve turned out to be more trouble than either one of them was willing to endure. In the end, hey left it out and buttoned the shirt on top of it.

"I guess that's the best we can do," Bernard said, eying their handiwork.

Gabriel said nothing. He looked a little pale, and Bernard wondered if it really had been a good idea to get up so soon. Just because the wound was healing didn't mean the lieutenant wasn't still weak from blood loss.

"Is the sergeant ready to go?" Gabriel asked.

"I think so. I'll check," Bernard replied. He went outside to stand on the stairs and looked down. There was nobody there, but he could hear the voices of Don Alejandro, Gonzales and Diego coming from the dining hall.

Gabriel came to stand by his side. He grabbed the handrail in a way that was obviously meant to be casual, but Bernard immediately spotted that he was leaning on it for support. When he looked up to Gabriel's face, he realised that he had turned a sickly shade of grey simply from the walk from the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Gabriel said, but his usual anger was absent from his voice. He was breathing hard, like he was out of breath.

Bernard shrugged. There was no point in talking sense to someone who didn't want to hear it. It wasn't his problem if the lieutenant fainted on his way downstairs. Maybe he'd hit his head and get a little more sensible.

He ran downstairs so that nobody would have a reason to blame him if Gabriel really did hurt himself in his stupidity. Just as he reached the first floor, the others emerged from the dining hall. Their cheerful chatter died when they spotted Gabriel standing at the top landing of the stairs.

Gonzales gulped down the rest of his wine and put the glass away. He rushed to stand at the bottom of the stairs and saluted, somehow managing to look nervous and relieved at the same time.

Gabriel started coming down the stairs and was doing a fairly good job at it. If it hadn't been for how sick he looked, Bernard would have never guessed there was anything wrong with him.

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet, sir," Gonzales said. If he noticed anything was off, he didn't let it show.

Gabriel barely looked at the sergeant when he came down. He walked straight to Don Alejandro and did his best to appear stoic.

"I must thank you for your hospitality. I am in your debt," Gabriel said. His voice was strained, but Bernard couldn't even begin to guess if it was because he was sick or because he hated having to appear grateful to a man he loathed. Maybe a little bit of both.

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done the same," Alejandro replied. He was looking at the lieutenant with some worry in his eyes, but he had enough discretion not to say anything.

Gabriel just nodded. "Gonzales, we're leaving," he announced and headed for the door, not even turning to look at the sergeant.

"Right away, sir!" Gonzales said and hurried after Gabriel.

Bernard went outside to watch how Gonzales helped Gabriel climb in the carriage and closed the door. The sergeant said quick goodbye to Alejandro and Diego before he took his seat and gave the horses the order to go. Bernard sighed as the carriage left through the gates. It felt good to know that the lieutenant was out of the house.

* * *

Gabriel had his eyes closed as he leaned back in his seat and tried to even his breathing. He would have never expected that a simple walk down the stairs could make him so exhausted. It was like he had run five miles, except that he felt so nauseous that he was afraid he'd throw up. Keeping himself together before Don Alejandro had been a terrible struggle.

He was glad there was nobody to see him now. He had the time to get himself back together before they arrived at the barracks and he had to meet Commander Raymond. The thought filled him with apprehension. Dealing with the commander was difficult enough on a normal day, but now he just didn't feel up to it.

He hated to admit it, but Dr. Timothy and the others had been right. It was too early for him to get up. It hadn't felt like that when he had just been lying in bed, but now he knew what the doctor had meant earlier. He'd have to muster up the courage to ask Raymond for some leave. The man certainly wouldn't offer to give any before Gabriel had grovelled at his feet and apologized for what had happened.

As if it was my fault, he thought grimly.

Gabriel was almost disappointed when they arrived at the army headquarters. Gonzales stopped the carriage right before the door, and Gabriel suspected it was so that he wouldn't have to walk so much. He frowned at the thought, but he was grateful that the sergeant made no mention of it.

"I'll take the horses away, sir," Gonzales said.

"Good," Gabriel said. He waited a moment for Gonzales to go and then entered the building. The soldiers standing by the door saluted him, but he paid them no mind. He was much more concerned with the long stairs that he would have to take to reach Raymond's office.

This is ridiculous, he thought as he started climbing the stairs, careful to maintain a slow pace. It was like his lungs just stopped working as soon as he did something other than sit still; no matter how fast he breathed, it felt like he wasn't getting enough air. He felt his anger rise at this pathetic ineptness. At that moment he would have liked nothing more than to punch someone.

He finally reached the double doors that led to Raymond's office and stopped to catch his breath for a moment. He wondered which would be worse, appearing late before the commander or showing his weakness so obviously.

He knocked on the door and was told to come in. When he entered, he saw Raymond standing before the massive window behind his desk. The light of the setting sun was pouring in and making it difficult to watch the commander without narrowing his eyes. Gabriel had always hated having to meet Raymond in the afternoon.

"Ah, Lieutenant. It's a pleasure to finally see you. I've been expecting you in my office for a while now," Raymond said.

"I'm sorry, sir," Gabriel said.

Raymond turned around to look at him, his hands clasped behind his back. He had a smooth smile on his face, and his eyes were glinting with barely concealed amusement. Gabriel was relieved to see that he wasn't holding his horsewhip. When he did, it always meant he was in the mood to hurt someone.

"I heard about your accident. I hope you're feeling better already," Raymond said.

"A little, sir, but I must admit I'm not doing that well," Gabriel said, hesitating a little with his words. It was impossible to tell what Raymond was thinking when he was smiling like that. If he said the wrong thing, he'd be in even more trouble.

Raymond nodded. "Yes, you do look a little pale," he said. He paused to hum and glance out the window one more time. "Would you care to explain what exactly happened? I've heard rumours, but I don't want to be too hasty in trusting them," he continued.

"Of course, sir," Gabriel said. He quickly told Raymond how Zorro had forced him to wear his costume and how his own men had shot him. He couldn't stop his voice from shaking with anger when he reached the part in which Zorro found him and took him to the de la Vega estate. He was expecting Raymond to be furious as well, but the expression on the commander's face didn't change at all.

"What a shame," Raymond said with a slow shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"I would have expected a little more competence from you, Lieutenant. How was it possible for Zorro to sneak into your room and force you into something like that without you even putting up a fight?" Raymond asked.

"Well, I… He had a gun pointed at me," Gabriel tried to explain.

"And?" Raymond asked sharply. "Do you think he would have been stupid enough to shoot and reveal his presence at the barracks? What kind of idiot are you?" His tone grew sharp with his words, and the anger Gabriel had been expecting finally entered his eyes.

"But I -" he started to say, but Raymond wouldn't let him finish.

"Do you have any idea what your incompetence is going to cost me? I can't have you leading any of my operations in that condition. Look at yourself! You can barely stand!" the commander snapped. He slammed his palms against his desk and leant forward. Even though he was a head shorter than Gabriel, he still managed to look threatening and made the lieutenant want to squirm under those blazing eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, sir," he stuttered.

"You had better be, but that's not going to help. What do you think is going to happen to our operations? I don't have the time to lead them personally, and I can't put Jekyll or Gonzales in charge. You're completely useless to me now," Raymond said.

Gabriel gritted his teeth, trying to stop the defensive argument escaping through his lips. It wasn't like he had got shot on purpose. Raymond had no right to take his anger out on him. Zorro was the one to blame, not him!

"I should have you flogged before the troops. Maybe that would teach you a lesson," Raymond continued.

Gabriel tensed these words but knew better than to try to argue. Any resistance would just urge Raymond to go through with his threat. He kept his eyes fixed before him and tried to stand straight, but the effort was making him feel fatigued. He wanted nothing more than to sit down somewhere.

Raymond let out a thoughtful hum, sounding a little disappointed that Gabriel hadn't objected to his suggestion. He straightened his form and crossed his hands behind his back again.

"But that is going to have to wait for another time. Right now it's more important to me that you return to duty as soon as possible," he said.

"I hope it's not presumptuous of me to request some leave," Gabriel said.

Raymond shot him a glare that was filled with contempt. "Are you stupid? Of course you're going on leave, or do you want to sully the name of the Spanish army even more by fainting on duty?" he demanded to know.

"No, sir," Gabriel replied.

"Good. I'm ordering you to stay off duty for two months during which I hope you'll get yourself back together in time for the operation we have planned with Don Dias," Raymond said.

"I'll do my best, sir," Gabriel said.

The usual crooked smile returned to Raymond's face. "We will discuss your punishment at a later date, Lieutenant. You're dismissed," he said.

"Yes, sir," Gabriel said.

He was relieved to get out of the large office. As soon as the doors had closed behind him, he leaned against the wall for support and counted to ten in his mind. His head was spinning, but he was glad he had made it without a punishment so far. If he healed quickly and got back to work, Raymond would forget all about it. He probably enjoyed seeing him squirm more than any real penalty.

He has no right to treat me like this, he thought once he was feeling a little better. It wasn't his fault that this had happened. He was already suffering enough with his injury; he didn't need to have Raymond spit scathing words at him, too. The man hadn't even asked if Gabriel had any plans to capture Zorro and have his revenge. That should have been the most important thing in his mind!

When he got outside, he noticed that Gonzales was still lingering about. He frowned in annoyance but didn't have the energy to yell at him to get lost and stop following him. Gabriel was sure that the sergeant was only there to keep his eye on him. That fool probably enjoyed seeing his superior in such a vulnerable state.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" he asked.

"No, not at the moment, sir. I just wanted to see if you needed anything," Gonzales said.

"What I need is for you to get out of my sight," Gabriel said. Talking with Raymond had drained him, and it was still a decent walk to his room in the barracks. The last thing he wanted was for that idiot Gonzales to see how sick and tired he really was.

"Of course. Right away!" Gonzales said. He turned around and took a few hurried steps away, but then he turned back.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

"I'm just wondering if there are any orders for me. What are our plans for tomorrow?" Gonzales asked.

"You will get your orders from Captain Jekyll. I'm off duty for two months," Gabriel said.

Gonzales blinked in surprise. "Two months? That's very generous of the commander. I'm glad," he said.

Gabriel grimaced at the thought. What was he supposed to for so long? Everything in his life was in some way connected to the army, and he felt like the rug had just been pulled from under his feet. His days would get long and boring if he couldn't fill them with training the troops, patrolling the area or handling some of Raymond's shadier operations. Was he supposed to lie in bed for eight weeks? The mere thought was horrifying.

He resumed his walk towards his room, feeling his head spin more and more with every step. He stopped to lean against the wall for a moment, swallowing and muttering curses at himself under his breath. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Let me help, Lieutenant," Gonzales said, suddenly appearing by his side.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Gabriel growled, somehow finding the energy to sound angry.

"Yes, but I'm not following the order. You can punish me later," Gonzales said. His tone held odd determination that Gabriel had never before heard in his voice. He even looked a little different; his face was uncharacteristically serious and he was staring straight at him, for once not cowering under Gabriel's stare.

Reluctantly, he accepted the sergeant's arm and let him help him walk. He could hardly believe he was really letting that oaf see how weak he was, but his exhaustion was by far stronger than the burn of humiliation. By the time they reached his room, he was so tired that he just collapsed into his bed.

"You shouldn't have got up for a few more days," Gonzales observed. When Gabriel responded with a furious glare, he shrugged and continued, "I'm just saying. It won't do anybody any good if you don't take proper care of yourself."

"Since when are you my nanny?" Gabriel asked.

"I'd be a terrible soldier if I didn't make sure my superior is doing well," Gonzales said.

Gabriel closed his eyes. Had he sunk so low that he'd have to accept help from one of the most incompetent men he had ever had the displeasure of knowing? Not a day ever went by without Gonzales getting on his nerves, and he preferred to keep his interaction with him to the minimum. Barking orders at him and hoping he wouldn't mess up was enough for him.

"I don't need you," he said tiredly. "I just want to sleep."

He heard Gonzales shift on his spot, but he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes.

"Fine," Gonzales finally said. "But I'm going to ask Dr. Timothy to drop by tomorrow. Maybe you'll listen to him."

Whatever Gonzales did or said after that, Gabriel didn't hear it. He drifted to sleep near the end of the sergeant's sentence and wouldn't have tried to fight it even if he had had the time to realise it.

* * *

Sergeant Gonzales let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that the lieutenant had fallen asleep. Talking back to Gabriel had nearly torn his nerves to shreds, but he had the nasty feeling that he would have to turn it into a habit. Everyone knew that Gabriel needed help, at least in the beginning, but it was a completely different matter to make the stubbornly proud man accept it.

"This is going to be the end of me," Gonzales muttered as he wiped his sweaty brow. He cast another look at his sleeping superior and knew that he could and probably should have just walked out of the room. He had explicit orders to leave, and nobody could have blamed him for doing so. Yet he knew that he'd never be able to do it.

He didn't much care for Gabriel as a person, and he was certain that the feeling was mutual. Even as a superior Gabriel left much to be desired. He was effective and excellent at leading the troops when he knew what to do, but Gonzales couldn't help but think he wasn't very good at seeing the big picture or making sensible decisions. Too often he had wondered just what Gabriel was hoping to achieve and whether the man wasn't letting his temper control his actions a bit too much. Of course, he knew better than to say any of this out loud. Following orders was his job, and he wanted to be as good at it as possible.

None of this meant that he had it in him to just walk out and leave a sick man on his own. He'd probably get yelled at the next day, but that wasn't in any way different from how Gabriel normally treated him. With that in mind, he set about making sure that the lieutenant wouldn't wake up with even more pain the following morning. He took off his shirt, repositioned him on the bed and put the covers on him.

"That should do it," he muttered.

As he looked at the sleeping man, Gonzales couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had been the one to send the men after him three days ago. He couldn't have known that it wasn't really Zorro, but he was sure that wouldn't matter in the long run. If someone was to be punished, it would most likely be him. He could only hope they wouldn't remove him from his post. It would break his mother's heart.

I need a drink, he decided as he exited the room and closed the door. The next couple of days would no doubt be a stressful ordeal for everyone. This night might be his only chance to relax in a long time.


	4. Patient

This chapter may feel a little like a filler, but I didn't want to just skip these scenes. The next chapter will have far more substance in terms of plot.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriel woke up to the sound of shouts and horses neighing in the distance. He blinked a few times in confusion, wondering why the men had started their morning practice without him and who was leading them. He couldn't recall being informed of any changes in the schedule.

He tried to sit up, and the pain that shot through his shoulder brought all memories of the past few days back to him. He spent a moment collecting his thoughts and took a look around his room. Everything was still just like that morning when Zorro and his little helper had shown up. Even in his nightclothes were still crumpled on the floor.

That Zorro! He would have his revenge, no matter what he had to do. As soon as he was well again, he'd concentrate on nothing else but capturing and killing that masked rebel. Maybe he'd shoot Zorro in the shoulder and let him bleed to death, just like he had almost done to him.

But all that would have to wait. Right now he was in no condition to have revenge on anyone. He didn't feel sick anymore, but his shoulder still ached, and he was sure that the fatigue would come back if he as much as stood up. He would need every day of the two months Raymond had given him if he wanted to get back in shape.

He was about to get out of bed and test how he was feeling, but it was then that he noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. He spotted it folded on the chair and was certain that he hadn't put it there himself. Come to think of it, he knew he hadn't lied down facing the right end of the bed either.

"That Gonzales," he muttered in irritation at the man's nerve. Hadn't he explicitly told him to leave him alone? Either he had a death wish or he was even stupider than Gabriel had thought. Why else would he go against his orders in such a way? He'd have to have a word with him later.

As if on cue, there was a knock on his door. A little surprised, Gabriel gave permission to enter, but he almost regretted it when he saw who it was.

"Good morning, sir," Gonzales said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"Captain Jekyll asked me to drop by to see how you're doing," Gonzales said.

Gabriel just grunted. He supposed he couldn't fault Gonzales if he was following orders, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He didn't need anyone to look after him.

"Would you like to have some breakfast? I could quickly drop by the -" Gonzales started.

"I can get breakfast myself," Gabriel snapped.

"But, sir. You should perhaps be a little more careful," Gonzales dared to object.

"Whatever I do is none of your business. I don't need anyone to treat me like I'm crippled," Gabriel said. Then he wished he hadn't. Even talking about the injury with someone like Gonzales was humiliating; without proper use of his right arm, he felt like the most important part of him was gone.

"That's not at all how I mean it!" Gonzales said.

"I'm not interested in what you mean. Just get out of here," Gabriel said.

Gonzales sighed with a defeated frown on his face. "Yes, sir," he said.

Once Gonzales was gone, Gabriel spent a moment just glaring at the door. He would have to talk to Captain Jekyll about ordering Gonzales to stay away from him. After all, he was on leave, so there was no reason for him to have to endure the sergeant's company.

His suggestion of breakfast hadn't been that bad, though. Gabriel hadn't eaten anything after he had left the de la Vegas. Even if he hadn't been hungry, he knew he had to eat if he ever wanted to have his strength back.

He picked up the shirt he had worn the previous day and started the difficult task of putting it on and buttoning it with just one hand. His shoulder didn't hurt as much as before, but he knew it would be a long time before he could use it normally again. The bandage was wrapped so that it supported his arm near his chest as a sling. He could easily wear the loose shirt without twisting his injured arm into the sleeve.

It took him over twenty minutes to get the shirt on, and during that time he went through most of the profanities he knew. When he was finally done, he was bristling with so much rage that it was tempting to kick over the chair just to let off some steam. It took all of his self-control not to do it. He could hardly believe it, but his struggle with the shirt had got him a little out of breath, and he didn't want to waste what little strength he had.

Once he was done, he got up to leave the room, trying to ignore the way the world was spinning before his eyes. He had to lean against the doorframe before stepping out to make the room steady in his eyes again. As he was closing the door, he heard an angry yell coming from his right. He turned to look and saw Dr. Timothy marching towards him with a bag in his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" the doctor asked when he reached him.

"To have breakfast," Gabriel replied in irritation.

"No, you're not," Timothy said. He kicked open the door to Gabriel's room and shoved the lieutenant back inside.

"Hey! You can't just -" Gabriel tried to protest, but he was momentarily too stunned to fight back against the stubborn doctor. He was pushed down on a chair and got an annoyed glare from Timothy who was staring at him with his hands on his hips.

"Who gave you the permission to get up so soon?" he asked.

"I don't need permission from anyone!" Gabriel snapped.

"Yes, you do. From me! I told you to stay in bed for longer," Timothy said. He placed his bag on the table as he spoke, but didn't tear his eyes from Gabriel even for a moment.

"I'm fine," Gabriel said. Even if that wasn't exactly true, this man had no reason to order him around. Nobody had the right to that if they didn't hold a higher rank. He most certainly wouldn't take orders from a civilian.

"Like damn you are," Timothy said. He opened his bag and pulled out a dark bottle. He unscrewed it with a swift movement and took a long gulp.

"Isn't it a little early?" Gabriel asked. This excuse of a doctor was just unbelievable.

Timothy put the bottle away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "I need it when I have patients like you," he said. He frowned and tapped his chin, as if a thought had just occurred to him. "Then again, since you don't want to listen to my advice, maybe I won't have to deal with you for much longer."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gabriel asked.

"That you'll die if you don't rest. Don't you realise how weakened you are? You shouldn't be getting up from bed in your condition. I'm surprised you didn't faint yesterday, but you can't go on forever with mere willpower. Your body needs time to recover from the blood loss," Timothy said.

"So, you just expect me to lie in bed and do nothing?" Gabriel asked. He clenched his fists at the frustration of the situation; he desperately needed a solution. Sitting still and waiting patiently just didn't work for him.

"That's what sick people generally do," Timothy mused. "And from what I hear, you have two months to dedicate to it. I would recommend at least three, but we'll work with what we have."

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to say anything. This wasn't going anything like he had wanted. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was almost scared of the upcoming months. There was nothing productive for him to do.

Dr. Timothy noticed the unhappy expression on his face and shrugged. "It's not like you have to stay in bed all the time. You should be feeling a little better after a week or two," he said.

The doctor moved on to checking his wound and changing the bandage for the last time. He said the shoulder was healing so well that there was no point in him coming to see him every day. Gabriel got the strict order to drop by his medical office for some instructions on how to exercise the arm once he was feeling better, but that was it. If the bandage needed to be changed again, he could ask someone at the barracks to do it.

"And now you're going to have some rest. I'll tell someone to bring you something to eat on my way out," Timothy said.

"You're one of the most insufferable people I have ever met," Gabriel remarked.

"You'll thank me later," the doctor said cheerfully as he left and closed the door.

Gabriel was glad to see the irritating doctor gone, but that was only a small silver lining in his dark cloud. Just when he was thinking that his morning couldn't possibly get any worse, there was a knock on the door and Gonzales' voice came from the other side.

"Lieutenant, I've brought you some breakfast," he said.

Gabriel groaned but told the sergeant to step in. Gonzales entered, looking oddly cheerful given the circumstances. Had it been anybody else, Gabriel would have taken it as an insult, but he knew that Gonzales wasn't the type of man to feel gleeful pleasure at other people's problems.

"Don't you have any duties?" he asked. What were the odds that out of all people at the barracks, Dr. Timothy had run into the sergeant?

"Not at the moment, sir. Captain Jekyll volunteered to take the men on patrol," Gonzales said. He put down the tray he was carrying and took a step back.

Gabriel supposed that when it came right down to it, he preferred Gonzales' company to that of Jekyll. He didn't like the thought of facing a superior in his condition, and with Gonzales he didn't have to watch what he was saying. Soldiers got on his nerves even more than Gonzales sometimes. The sergeant was a familiar presence, so maybe having him around every now and then would make it easier to endure two months of doing nothing.

"Is there something going on?" he asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The captain simply feels it's our duty to ensure the safety of the people," Gonzales replied.

Gabriel made a face at the comment. As soon as he had met Jekyll, he had known he would never like him very much. He had to admit that Jekyll was an excellent officer, but he took his honour and duty a little too seriously for Gabriel's liking. Jekyll wasn't dim-witted like Gonzales, so he always had to be careful around the captain. He couldn't understand why Raymond kept such a troublesome man around.

He was about to start eating, but he noticed that Gonzales didn't look like he was in a hurry to leave any time soon.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if there's anything else I have to do," Gonzales said.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm off duty? Ask Jekyll when he comes back," Gabriel said.

"I wasn't talking about work. I'm ready to help you with anything you need," Gonzales said.

Gabriel regarded the sergeant with a curious look. Gonzales had never struck him as the kind of man who could recognise and seize an opportunity to suck up to his superiors – and since Gabriel was very good at it, he was familiar with the type. "What are you trying to gain?" he asked.

"Nothing," Gonzales announced, managing to look proud when he said the words. "I mean, we've been working together for two years now. It just wouldn't be right to turn my back on you."

Gabriel's first reaction was to roll his eyes and tell the sergeant to leave and stop talking such nonsense, but he thought better of it at the last moment. Dr. Timothy's words were nagging at him in the back of his mind. No matter how much it hurt his pride, he wasn't stupid enough to ignore them. He needed to be careful, and he would need help during his recovery. If he had to choose between Gonzales and some soldier who would no doubt smirk at his weakness behind his back, he'd rather deal with Gonzales.

"Fine," he grunted, suddenly feeling awkward for a reason he couldn't identify.

"Oh, that makes me so glad, Lieutenant! You'll be back on your feet in no time!" Gonzales said.

"Whatever you say, but now you can go. My breakfast is getting cold," Gabriel said.

"Right away, sir!" Gonzales said. He turned around and promptly left the room with determined steps.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't made a mistake after all.

* * *

"Hurry up, Diego! We don't have all day!"

"Lolita, don't go so fast! I'm the one carrying all the bags!" Diego protested as he tried to carry all of Lolita's shopping without dropping anything and keep up with her pace. He couldn't understand why she always had to buy so much at once. Even if he had let go of his disguise and used all of Zorro's agility and strength, he probably wouldn't have faired much better.

"Why do I always have to wait for you?" Lolita asked when he finally reached her. She was standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at Diego with an annoyed frown on her face, but he knew she wasn't really upset with him. This same thing happened almost every time she asked for his help with her shopping, and he was used to it by now.

"I'm sorry. If you didn't buy so much -" he started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I'm only getting the basic necessities," Lolita said.

"But do you really need to have two pairs of new shoes? I thought your old shoes were still really good. Isn't that right Bernard?" Diego asked and glanced at his young friend for support, but Bernard only shook his head in silence and tried to pretend that he was looking elsewhere.

"Men!" Lolita groaned. It looked like she wanted to continue, but then she noticed something behind Diego and stopped to stare.

Diego turned around. He was a little surprised to see a group of soldiers approaching on horseback. Everyone at the marketplace hastily made way for them, and the people working behind stands did their best to avoid looking at any of the men. Whenever soldiers came to town, it usually resulted in stolen goods, broken property and bruises and black eyes for those who were stupid enough to resist.

This time, however, it looked like it was going to be different. The soldiers sat straight in the saddle, and their faces showed none of the usual malice. They actually looked like they were trying to do their job.

The reason for this sudden professionalism was obvious to everyone. Captain Jekyll was leading the group. He let his stern stare sweep the town square, but there was nothing threatening about him. Diego felt a little wistful as he watched the captain. If every officer was like him, the people of San Tasco wouldn't have to be afraid of the army. Then he wouldn't have to live a double life and look like such an idiot before Lolita's eyes. At the same time he was hopeful; if there were still men like Jekyll serving in the army, there was always hope that the corruption could be rooted up.

"Good morning, Captain," he said when Jekyll passed him. The man stopped his horse and nodded his greeting.

"Good morning," he said. He turned to look at the marketplace and frowned. "Is something going on? The people seem tense."

"That's because there are soldiers in town," Lolita said before Diego could try anything more diplomatic.

Jekyll looked at her in confusion. "Why would the presence of soldiers have this effect? We're here to protect you," he said.

"Oh, please!" Lolita huffed, brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder. "Soldiers do nothing but cause trouble around here. They steal and beat up everyone they don't like."

"What nonsense are you talking about? You can't expect me to believe that," Jekyll said. His voice was tight and doubtful, and he was glaring down at Lolita like she had just insulted him personally. Diego guessed that it wasn't too far from the truth.

"But it's true," Lolita said.

"So, I'm to assume that the officers here have failed to keep the men under control?" Jekyll asked.

"It's more like they encourage them," Lolita muttered.

"Now, now, Lolita. Let's not get into a fight," Diego said, plastering his face with a nervous smile.

"You're such a weakling, Diego. You know just as well as I do what the army is like," Lolita said. She snatched all the bags from his hands and started marching towards her carriage. Diego rubbed the back of his head and watched her go, wondering where she got the energy to have such a temper.

"You got told off again," Bernard observed.

"Looks like it," Diego said.

"Why does she have such a negative opinion of the army?" Jekyll asked. He was watching his men with a critical eye, but they were on their best behaviour. Had Diego not known better, even he could have been fooled.

"The army hasn't always had the people's best interests in mind in this area," Diego said.

Jekyll lifted a brow in curiosity. "Oh? Would you mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

Diego had to grit his teeth to keep himself from telling everything to Jekyll. He knew the captain wouldn't believe him. His trust in the army was too strong; he had to see the atrocities himself before his opinion would change. If he told him everything now, he'd just get defensive. Besides, it wasn't like Diego de la Vega to get involved in risky politics.

He chuckled light-heartedly. "Oh, you know. Stories go around," he said.

"Hmm," Jekyll said doubtfully.

"But say, how is Lieutenant Gabriel doing? We are all worried about him because he got up so early," Diego said, ignoring how Bernard snorted behind his back.

"He's fine. I've been informed he'll be off duty for two months so that his injury will heal sufficiently," Jekyll replied.

"Two months?" Diego asked. That was good news. It would slow down all of Raymond's operations for a while. The people deserved a break and a chance to get their lives back in order.

"So that's why you're leading the troops today," Bernard guessed.

Jekyll nodded. "Yes, but I might have done it anyway. I feel I don't know this area and its situation well enough yet," he said.

"Well, I wish you luck," Diego said. He waved at the captain as the man ordered his horse to the other end of the town square.

Diego's expression grew serious once Jekyll was gone. For a while he simply stared after him.

"What are you thinking?" Bernard asked.

"Nothing," Diego said with a shake of his head. He felt like he could find an ally in Captain Jekyll, but he wasn't sure how to win the man's trust. They had already fought side by side, but that hadn't been enough to make Jekyll see Zorro as anything more than an outlaw.

"Come on. Let's find Lolita," Diego decided. Things weren't going to change right away whether he kept worrying about it or not. They had enough time to make plans later. For now he deserved to have a fun morning with his friends.

* * *

Gabriel spent most of that day trying to get some sleep. Once he stopped trying to convince himself and everyone else that he was fine, it became obvious how tired he was. It was like he had suddenly been given a new body. This one ached and felt sluggish; he didn't even want to think about getting on horseback or having a swordfight, both of which he usually enjoyed.

In fact, he was doing his best to avoid thinking about swordfights. He hadn't had the nerve to ask Dr. Timothy about it in the morning, but he was worried about how his shoulder was healing. He couldn't imagine what he would do if there was a lasting injury, especially if it had an effect on his fencing skills. The uncertainty that was gnawing at him was almost painful.

The only thing that could distract him from his worried thoughts was Zorro. He had thought he had hated the masked outlaw in the past, but that had been nothing compared to the white-hot hatred that had now consumed his thoughts. He no longer cared whether Zorro had done this to him on purpose or whether it had been an accident. All he knew was that he would see to that Zorro suffered pain ten times worse before he died.

The worst part about the whole incident was how Zorro had brought him to the de la Vegas and saved his life. Gabriel felt no gratitude, but he was certain that everyone else would see Zorro as a noble hero who had had mercy on an enemy. Saving his life had almost been like an insult. As far as Gabriel was concerned, it only made him want to kill Zorro even more.

There was a knock on his door, and he sat up in his bed. As he suspected, it was Gonzales again.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

"One of the soldiers brought the newspaper from town. I thought you might want to read it," Gonzales said.

Gabriel snorted. "You should know that this paper is full of lies," he said.

"Yes, well…" Gonzales said and turned the paper over in his hands. "It is quite critical of the army. But at least it has interesting news on Zorro."

"Lies," Gabriel insisted. Getting that damn newspaper shut down was near the top of Raymond's list of things to do. Having someone spread news about their operations and what they were doing to the people gave the locals a sense of community, as if they could stand up against them. It was dangerous to let so many people read the paper and feel emotionally connected over the articles.

"You shouldn't waste your time reading that," he said. The last thing they needed was to have Gonzales start thinking that there was any truth in what was written in the paper.

"Maybe you're right. I just thought you might want to see it since you're mentioned, too," Gonzales said. He was already about to put the paper back under his arm, but Gabriel's yell stopped him.

"What? Give me that!" he ordered, and the frightened Gonzales had no choice but to hand over the paper right away.

Gabriel snatched it from the sergeant's hands and scanned the front page. He felt his eye twitch as he read the biggest headline.

ZORRO SAVES LIEUTENANT GABRIEL'S LIFE

His fingers were clutching the paper so hard that he almost tore holes into it. He tried to concentrate on reading the article, but the words were blurred before his eyes and he kept reading the same few lines over and over again. From what he gathered, the whole article was praise of Zorro's selflessness and how he was so good-hearted that he helped even those who would kill him. There wasn't a single word about how he had been injured in the first place.

"What is this garbage?" he asked, turning to glare at Gonzales.

The sergeant almost jumped at the harsh tone of his words and immediately stood straighter. "It's what the local newspaper thinks of the issue, sir," he said.

"This is all wrong! How dare they spread these lies and call Zorro a hero?" Gabriel raged, again turning his eyes to the newspaper he was holding. It was shaking in his hold, and he swiftly crumpled it into a ball in his hands, ignoring the burning pain that went through his shoulder.

"Have that outlaw arrested at once!" he snapped.

"As you know, sir, all our efforts are continuously directed at capturing Zorro," Gonzales said.

"Then try harder! I can't get any peace before that piece of scum is in my clutches," Gabriel said. He started down at the ruined newspaper in his hand. "And while you're at it, arrest whoever wrote this," he added.

"Of course, sir! I'll do my best, but… I can't promise anything. After the incident with Mr. Sancho, it has been difficult to control the newspaper," Gonzales said.

Gabriel grudgingly had to admit that it was true. After the founder of the newspaper had been assassinated, another writer had quickly taken over his work. However, Sancho's death had made everyone involved careful. They no longer distributed their writings as openly as before, and the army had no idea where they were hiding their printing press. Raymond suspected that the writers had teamed up with some local rebels and were hiding in the mountains, but so far there was no proof to support that idea.

"Then maybe you should get working on it instead of wasting your time here," Gabriel suggested.

"I'll give the men the order to look more carefully," Gonzales said.

Gabriel didn't think it would do any good. With Gonzales leading the men, they'd never find the men responsible even if they were printing their paper right before the front gates of the barracks. He wished he could have got up and led a surprise inspection in town himself. Even if they didn't find anything, beating up and arresting someone always spread fear into the people and made him feel important and better.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

Gonzales shook his head. "No, sir. It has been a very uneventful day," he said.

Gabriel made a face. He had been hoping that something interesting might happen to distract him. It was just the first day of his leave, and he was already bored. He would never live through this ordeal.

"Maybe I should bring you something else to read? There is a bookstore in town that -" Gonzales started, noticing the lieutenant's unhappy expression.

"No. I don't like reading," Gabriel said. That was actually one of the reasons he had joined the army. His mother had wanted him to become a doctor or a lawyer, but he had baulked at the thought of studying and spending so much time indoors.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hear they just got a great new collection of poems," Gonzales said.

"You read poems?" Gabriel asked.

"Not really. I just heard someone talk about it in town the other day," Gonzales replied.

"You're wasting my time. If there's nothing else, you're dismissed," he said. Maybe he'd try to get some more sleep and hope that he'd feel better soon.

* * *

Sergeant Gonzales sighed when he left Gabriel's room and closed the door. He supposed he should have felt glad that he hadn't got yelled at even more, but he couldn't really bring himself to feel happy about anything. It was clear that the lieutenant wasn't feeling good, and Gonzales knew there was very little he could do about that.

The most sensible thing for him to do was to ignore Gabriel and try to focus on his own work. Now that he was working directly under Jekyll, who was far more patient and understanding than Gabriel, he might actually get some recognition for his efforts. And yet he couldn't help but worry about the lieutenant.

"Mother always said I was too soft-hearted for the army," he muttered as he went outside to make rounds around the barracks. She had probably been right. Gonzales had full faith in that Commander Raymond knew what he was doing, but sometimes he got the feeling that there was something wrong with the army. Too often he had to witness how their actions caused pain and spread fear and hate among the people. He hadn't joined the army to do that; he wanted to protect the people.

Another thing his mother had always said about him was that he had better leave thinking for others and just follow orders. It hadn't taken him long to see that she was right, so that was exactly what he was doing. He was probably getting the wrong idea anyway. He didn't know all the details, and why should he? He wasn't a high ranking officer, so he could only do as he was told and not worry about it.

He probably could have done that without a problem if it hadn't been for Zorro. Before the masked rebel had arrived, it had been easy to close his eyes from what was happening and justify it somehow. But with Zorro had come doubt. Gonzales still found himself following every order Raymond and Gabriel gave him, but there were times when he hesitated first. Zorro was clearly helping the locals, and trying to capture him made Gonzales feel like _he_ was the criminal, not Zorro.

He still didn't know what to make of the recent incident with Lieutenant Gabriel. He couldn't believe that Zorro would do something like that on purpose, but Gabriel insisted on that. Gonzales didn't want to doubt his superior, especially since Zorro was a wanted criminal, but… It was just too complicated.

"Sergeant Gonzales!"

Gonzales froze when he heard his name being called. He turned around to face the speaker and saluted as he saw that it was Captain Jekyll.

"Sir!" he said.

"Did you just talk to Lieutenant Gabriel? How is he doing?" Jekyll asked.

"Yes, I did, sir. He's getting better, but he's understandably frustrated," Gonzales replied.

Jekyll nodded. "I would very much like to have a word with him, but I don't want to trouble him with work right now," he said.

"Is there something wrong?" Gonzales asked.

"When I was in town with the men today, I was told that the people here don't trust the army. I would like to know why that is," Jekyll said.

"Ah," Gonzales said, feeling like he was suddenly being interrogated. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but Jekyll's stern eyes unnerved him.

"Do you have an answer for that, Sergeant?" Jekyll asked.

"Commander Raymond prefers to have a tight hold over the area. I'd imagine that some of his decisions have made the people unhappy with him," Gonzales said.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll talk about this with him later," Jekyll said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. The commander doesn't like to be questioned," Gonzales said.

"I'm not going to question him. I just want him to explain his procedures to me. I'm new here, so I think it's my right to be fully informed of what is going on," Jekyll replied.

"Of course, sir," Gonzales said. He wanted to wish the captain some good luck, but he didn't yet know him well enough to guess if he'd be insulted by that or not. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Anyway, I had something else to tell you, too. I'll be taking over Lieutenant Gabriel's duties for the time being. I want to get to know the men better. You will assist me when I order you to, but otherwise your main duty is to keep everything in order here at the barracks," Jekyll said.

"Yes, sir," Gonzales said, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He had been hoping he could fill in for Gabriel since he was the highest ranking officer after him. Then again, this order would make it easier for him to keep his promise to Gabriel. He couldn't have possibly helped the lieutenant very much if his duties had taken him away from the barracks.

"Good. You're dismissed, Sergeant," Jekyll said. He turned around and marched towards the entrance to the main building. Gonzales hoped that he wasn't going to talk to Raymond. It would just make the commander angry, and then things would get difficult for all of them.


	5. Diego, the Clever Detective

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I started writing this fic as a gift to myself, and I never really expected anyone else to like it very much.

The events in this chapter are mostly based on episode 18, _Diego, the Clever Detective_. Several chapters in this story will present somewhat altered versions of various episodes. I assume that my readers are familiar with the episodes, so I won't be explaining them in detail. I'm also not writing any scenes that are entirely or almost identical to how they were in the series because I see no point in that. If you haven't seen the episodes these chapters are based on, it might feel like important events are being skipped.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks later, Gabriel was feeling a little better. He no longer had to stay in bed all the time and could actually get up and have a walk without feeling like he was about to faint. He was still tired and too much exercise quickly drained all strength out of him, but he was glad he was making some progress.

Gonzales stopped by every day to see if there was anything he could do to help. Despite his earlier irritation, Gabriel had to admit that the sergeant wasn't as annoying as he had thought. He never made a fuss about anything, and he still treated Gabriel with all the usual respect. Not once had he got the feeling that Gonzales enjoyed seeing him so weak and vulnerable. After a while, it was almost pleasant when he dropped by since it was Gabriel's only way of hearing what was going on in town.

"No, Zorro didn't show up today either," Gonzales was saying.

"He must be planning something. Why else would he lie low like this?" Gabriel wondered.

"Maybe because there hasn't been anything going on. Captain Jekyll has been patrolling the area with the troops," Gonzales said.

Gabriel frowned as he considered it. He didn't much care for the way Jekyll had taken over his duties. He was doing too good of a job and getting popular with the people. Just the other day, he and his men had captured some bandits who had been terrorising the farmers. He would have to work twice as hard to get the people back under control when he returned to duty.

"Zorro is going to show up sooner or later. We just have to be patient," he said.

"Maybe you should forget about him for a while. It can't be healthy to have just one thought on your mind all the time," Gonzales suggested.

"And what would you have me think? It's all Zorro's fault that I'm stuck here. Thinking about my revenge is the only thing keeping me sane!" Gabriel said.

"I guess the barracks isn't the best place to recover. There is nothing going on here," Gonzales mused.

Gabriel only frowned, but he agreed with the sergeant. Once he had felt confident in his ability to have a short walk, he had gone outside to see what the soldiers were up to. Mostly they were just performing mundane tasks, and being around them was not a fun experience for either party. The soldiers were clearly uncomfortable around him and didn't know how to act when he wasn't wearing his uniform. Gabriel in turn felt out of place when he wasn't on duty and had no reason to order the men around. He had thought that watching them practise their skills with the sword could have been entertaining, but it only brought a sour taste to his mouth. Just two weeks ago he would have been there with them, and he would have defeated every single man.

Gonzales snapped his fingers like he had suddenly got a great idea. "Well, then we're just going somewhere else," he decided.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked.

"I have the evening off. Let's go and have dinner in town," Gonzales suggested.

Gabriel just stared at him, wondering if Gonzales had hit his head. The two of them never spent their free time together, and Gonzales hadn't even suggested it after the first time when Gabriel had turned him down almost two years ago. The fact that they were having idle chat at the very moment didn't count in Gabriel's eyes; it was just because Gonzales had taken it upon himself to be of assistance. Going to town with him felt uncomfortably like spending time with a friend.

"I'm sure it would cheer you up. You've been stuck here for two weeks, Lieutenant," Gonzales said. He closed his eyes with a smile. "Besides, they're serving lamb stew at the tavern tonight," he added.

"You always have your priorities in order," Gabriel remarked.

"Well, how about it? You could use a moment away from here," Gonzales said.

To his slight surprise, Gabriel found that he was actually considering the offer. He was dreadfully bored of sitting around and doing nothing, and going to town felt like a whole new world of possibilities. Anything was better than staring at the walls of his room. However, it was a decent way to San Tasco. He knew he couldn't ride a horse just yet, and walking all the way there and back would be too much for him.

"Did you forget that I shouldn't be riding yet?" he asked in irritation.

"We could take the carriage," Gonzales said.

Gabriel thought about what it would look like if he came to town in a carriage. Everyone would know he was too weak to walk or ride a horse. The townspeople were used to seeing him in his uniform, striding proudly in the streets. What would they think of him when they saw him like this? On the other hand, what did he care? Since when did the opinion of these peasants matter to him?

"Let's go," he decided. He would go insane if he didn't get out soon.

"Great! I'll prepare the carriage," Gonzales said.

Not long after, they were ready to go. Gabriel decided to sit next to Gonzales on the perch instead of going inside. It made him feel like he was more in charge of the situation than was really the case. If it hadn't been for the constant ache in his shoulder, he might have demanded to have the reins.

"It looks like it's going to be a clear night," Gonzales observed as they were getting closer to the town. It wasn't dark yet, but they could already see the first stars in the cloudless sky. It was a little cold for that time of the year, and Gabriel felt somewhat envious of Gonzales, who was wearing his uniform.

However, that wasn't enough to sully his improved mood. It was the first time since his accident that he was away from the barracks. He hadn't even realised how tired he had grown of spending all his time in once place. Just breathing the cool night air and watching the darkening scenery was enough to make him forget his frustration and hatred for Zorro for a moment.

They arrived at the town about half an hour later. Darkness had now fallen, and the streets were only lit by the warm glow from the windows. There were still a few people wandering around, especially when they got closer to Gonzales' favourite tavern. The sergeant liked things lively and loud, so his choice didn't much surprise Gabriel.

"I hope there's still room for us," Gonzales said as he hopped down to the ground.

"We can always make some," Gabriel said.

Gonzales shot a somewhat worried look at him. "Let's not start trouble right away, Lieutenant. I just paid my tab and I don't want to be kicked out now," he said.

"We'll see," Gabriel said as he stepped inside.

He was momentarily captivated by the warmth, the sound of laughter and the titillating smells that assaulted him at the door. He never came to this place whenever he was off duty. It was always filled to the brim with locals, and he didn't much enjoy their company. He and most of the soldiers preferred another tavern on the other side of the town.

A few people noticed him arrive and turned to stare, but before Gabriel could do more than glare back, Gonzales pushed past him and gave the owner a loud, happy greeting. Upon seeing the sergeant, the other customers relaxed and turned away. Gabriel frowned at their backs, but he decided he wasn't in the mood for starting a scene. It felt wrong when he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Good evening, Sergeant. What can I do for you today?" the owner asked. He gave Gabriel a careful look from the corner of his eye but didn't otherwise acknowledge him.

"We'll just take that table over there. I hope you've still got some of that lamb stew left because we're both hungry. And some wine, of course!" Gonzales said, smiling merrily as he spoke. He seemed to be completely at ease in this place and gave everyone nods and friendly words as they walked to their table.

"It looks like you come here often," Gabriel pointed out.

"Almost every day. I don't like the food at the barracks very much," Gonzales said.

Gabriel was about to remark that the point of the army was not to offer anyone culinary experiences, but that was when the door opened and new customers stepped in. It was Diego and Lolita. The little kid wasn't with them, but Diego was enough to bring a frown to Gabriel's face.

He watched how the two went to talk to the owner and how Diego laughed about something he said. Gabriel simply couldn't understand how Lolita could spend time with him. Diego was the most pathetic man Gabriel had ever known. He'd never forget how he had sobbed into his handkerchief about being kicked out of school due to laziness when they had first met. It was clear that Lolita found Diego's behaviour distasteful as well, so why did she tolerate him? No, why did she act like she liked him?

To think that she had turned him down and wouldn't even speak to him if she didn't have to but then spent her time with a weakling like Diego… It was maddening! He felt his hands shake from the want to punch the younger man.

"Too bad. It looks like there isn't a table for them," Gonzales said. "I'll invite them over here."

Before Gabriel could tell him that he should only invite Lolita, Gonzales had already stood up and waved both his hands to get Diego and Lolita's attention. They both looked happily surprised at first, but the expression on their faces quickly turned apprehensive when they noticed Gabriel.

Lolita said something to Diego and tried to pull him towards the door, but he just smiled at her and took her hand. He dragged her with him to their table and greeted them both with a wide grin.

"Hey, good evening! Thanks for letting us share your table," Diego said.

"Oh, that's no problem. It was a pleasure," Gonzales replied.

Diego turned to look at Gabriel. "It's great to see you're back on your feet, Lieutenant. How is your shoulder?" he asked.

"It's getting better," Gabriel said. He was still wearing a bandage, but it was mostly to give support to the arm. The wound had healed so well that he could even wear his shirt normally and twist his arm into the sleeve.

"I'm glad to hear that," Diego said.

"Diego, maybe we should go back home," Lolita said. "I'm not really feeling up to this anymore."

"Oh, nonsense. We just got here. I'm not going anywhere before I've had some of Ricardo's stew," Diego said. He pushed her down on a seat next to Gonzales and took the place opposite her, by Gabriel's side.

"That's the right attitude," Gonzales said.

Diego and Gonzales quickly got involved in a discussion about what great food one could get at this particular tavern. Gabriel had nothing to say about that, so kept his eyes on Lolita, who was also silent. When she noticed that he was staring at him, she gave him one of the most venomous looks he had ever seen in her eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"You're in a bad mood tonight," Gabriel observed.

"I was hoping to spend a nice evening with Diego. You can't really blame me for being disappointed when I have to talk to army officers instead," Lolita said in an icy tone.

"I'm on leave, so I'm technically not an officer at the moment," Gabriel pointed out, trying his most charming smile.

Lolita rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're a soldier through and through. Nothing is going to change that," she said.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Gabriel asked. Why couldn't Lolita see that he was the perfect man for her? He was strong, handsome and brave, and he had a great future ahead of him. He wasn't going to be a lieutenant in this little town forever. One day he'd be promoted and pursue far greater goals. Any woman should be delighted to get even a glance from him!

"Lieutenant, we've been through this. It's not my fault if you still don't understand," Lolita said. She sighed in frustration and leaned her chin on her palm, glancing at Diego from the corner of her eye and refusing to look directly at Gabriel again.

"Diego, can't we go home?" she asked.

"Well, if you absolutely want to…" Diego said, rubbing the back of his head.

His indecision made Lolita's frown deepen. "You can stay if you want to. I'm going home alone," she said.

"But… but then I'll have to walk!" Diego blurted out.

"Maybe it would do you some good," Lolita said.

"But it's so dark outside! What if bandits attack me?" Diego wailed.

"You could try to be a man and fight them," Lolita said. She stood up and looked like she was about to march away, but Gabriel wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"I agree with Diego," he said, and everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. "There could be robbers out there. It's not safe for a lady like you to go alone. I could always accompany -"

"No, thank you," Lolita said immediately and sat down again. "I'd rather stay here and wait for Diego. I think he's going to be a better protector than someone who is recovering from a wound."

For a moment Gabriel felt the burning desire to smack that insolent look from her face just so that she'd shut up for a moment and treat him with the respect he deserved. How dare she compare him to that pitiful coward? However, the desire passed quickly, and he didn't think anyone noticed how hard he had had to fight to keep himself under control. Diego was looking at him with an odd look in his eyes, but Gabriel doubted that idiot understood anything.

An uncomfortable silence followed Lolita's words. Gonzales was glancing from one person to another and frowning in worry. Gabriel could have kicked him for talking him into coming to this damn tavern in the first place.

"Why don't I go and see if we can have food soon?" Gonzales suggested and quickly left the table.

"Well…" Diego said to break the silence that again fell on them. "You're returning to duty in about a month, aren't you, Lieutenant?"

Gabriel nodded. "That's right."

"You must be glad. I can't imagine it being very fun be recovering from such an injury," Diego said.

"If you ever want to try it, that can be arranged," Gabriel grumbled.

Diego jerked in surprise and waved his hand before him. "Oh, no, no! I didn't mean it like that," he quickly said.

"Then you shouldn't talk about things you don't understand," Gabriel said.

"Come on, Diego. There's no use trying to have a decent conversation with him," Lolita remarked.

"But I'm just trying to be polite!" Diego insisted.

"Well, I think it's resulting in everyone's evening being ruined," Lolita said. It was the first thing she said that Gabriel could completely agree with. He wouldn't have minded if Diego had just shut up for the rest of the evening.

The rest of their dinner together didn't go any better. There simply wasn't a single topic of discussion that the four of them could have talked about without someone losing their temper or feeling awkward. Diego finally seemed to realise this as well, and as soon as he and Lolita were done eating, he agreed to her suggestion that they should return home. Gabriel was glad to see them go. Lolita was in such a prickly mood that he didn't much care for her company.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Gonzales said.

"She'll come around," Gabriel remarked. Something had probably just got her upset. Women were fickle like that.

"I hope so. She's going to ruin Don José's party if she keeps being so sour," Gonzales said.

"What party?" Gabriel asked.

"Didn't you hear? Don José's son, Lapaz, is coming back from Spain. There's going to be a welcome home party in two days," Gonzales explained.

"No, I knew nothing about that," Gabriel said.

"That's odd. I thought all the officers were invited," Gonzales mused. "Maybe the commander forgot to tell you since you're off duty?"

"Maybe," Gabriel said, but he was certain that Raymond had done it on purpose. He knew perfectly well that Gabriel enjoyed going to parties and had no doubt decided to be petty in order to remind him that he didn't tolerate mistakes.

"Well, I don't think it's going to be that good of a party anyway," Gonzales said. "In fact, I'd rather not go."

Gabriel glanced at him in curiosity. He couldn't think of a single reason why Gonzales would want to pass on free food, music and good company.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It's… It's nothing. Forget I mentioned it, Lieutenant," Gonzales said, turning his eyes down on his unfinished meal.

"Fine, if you say so," Gabriel said. He didn't really even care about Gonzales' personal problems, so it was a relief he didn't want to confide in him.

They finished eating some time later and decided to return to the barracks. Normally they would have both preferred to stay and have some more wine, but Gabriel was feeling tired from being up for so long, and Gonzales had duties early in the morning.

It was even darker and quieter now. It looked like a great night for going for a ride. Had he been on duty, Gabriel would have been tempted to take his men for some practice in the mountains. He sometimes felt that no matter how much he trained with them, some of the soldiers never –

Gabriel frowned when a sudden thought crossed his mind. He turned to look at Gonzales.

"Gonzales? What about the men who were on duty when I was shot?" he asked.

"What about them?" Gonzales asked. He sounded nonchalant, but Gabriel could read him well enough to know that it was just a cover. The sergeant was clutching the reins a little too hard for it to appear natural.

"I'd like to know their names," Gabriel said. Until now, he had been too focused on Zorro to think much about that it was one of his own men who had shot him. He felt his anger flare up at the thought that some idiot was going on with his carefree life after having done this to him. He had to find out who that man was and punish him. If he couldn't have him arrested, he'd do something in private.

"There were nine men on duty that morning, and they all fired shots. It's impossible to know who hit you," Gonzales said.

"Then have all of them arrested. It's as simple as that," Gabriel said.

"But then we'd arrest eight innocent men!"

"So?"

"That just isn't done. Besides, it was an accident. They thought you were Zorro and were only doing their -"

"I'm not interested in hearing your excuses, Sergeant. I want something done about this," Gabriel insisted. "Just be glad I'm not demanding you to take responsibility. I hear you were the one who gave the men the order to chase me."

Gonzales sighed. "I'll talk to Captain Jekyll about it," he said in a defeated voice.

* * *

Diego glanced at Lolita as they were on their way home. She hadn't said a word to him since they had left the tavern, and they were already near her house. He wondered why she was so upset. She didn't usually let Gabriel's mere presence get to her like that.

"Lolita, are you alright?" he asked, finally growing tired of her silence.

"I'm fine," Lolita said stiffly.

"It doesn't look like that to me. Is there something wrong?" Diego asked.

"I'm angry, Diego. Why did you insist on staying there when I made it clear that I wanted to leave? You know that I can't stand Gabriel," Lolita said. Her tone was irritated, but Diego thought he could hear some actual hurt behind it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to be polite, especially since Sergeant Gonzales invited us to their table. I don't like Gabriel either."

He had wanted to leave just as much as Lolita had, but he had decided that he needed to keep an eye on Gabriel for a moment. He hadn't heard much from the lieutenant since he had left their house, and he wanted to stay updated on his progress. It was vital for him as Zorro to know when Gabriel would be returning to duty – and whether he would still be wielding a sword when he came back.

Lolita clenched the reins in her hands. "That man infuriates me! How can he think I could ever be interested in him when he keeps doing so many horrible things? He's a monster!" she said.

"Well, you've got to admit he's gallant," Diego said.

"Diego…" Lolita growled.

"Alright, sorry!"

Lolita sighed. "Why are all men here either complete jerks or idiots? I wish I met someone who respects me," she said.

"I respect you," Diego said at once, and for once he didn't have to act in front of her.

"I know," Lolita said. A small smile was playing on her lips. "You'll always be my best friend, Diego."

Diego returned her smile, not knowing whether to feel happy or sad because of her words.

* * *

Don José's party took place two days later. Jekyll and Gonzales went to represent the army, much to Gabriel's annoyance. He was sure it was going to be a fun occasion, and being left out infuriated him. Gonzales suggested that maybe he should simply ask if the invitation included him, but Gabriel declined. He didn't want to grovel at Raymond's feet like that. Besides, his favourite part of any social gathering was showing off his uniform and impressing the ladies. He didn't want to go to a party when he was this weak.

As he watched Jekyll and Gonzales go, he couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Gonzales looked with the situation. He was fidgeting with the reins of his horse, and the expression on his face was uncharacteristically solemn for him. Earlier that day, Gabriel had heard him propose that Jekyll should go to the party alone because there was so much to do at the barracks.

I wonder what's wrong with him, he mused, thinking back to how Gonzales had talked of the party two days earlier. Something was clearly wrong if Gonzales was bothered by it even days after. Usually he forgot all his worries after a good meal and some sleep.

Well, whatever it was, it wasn't his problem. He had offered Gonzales one chance to talk about it. Since he hadn't taken it, Gabriel had no reason to waste any more of his time thinking about someone else's troubles. He had more than enough to do with his own.

His arm was making him worried. The wound was healing well, and the pain was now tolerable unless he moved his arm too much. However, the whole arm and hand felt stiff and numb. It was like they were no longer part of his body and he didn't control them anymore. Just that morning, he had tried to put an empty bottle up on a shelf, and it had simply slipped from his fingers. He would have liked to think of it as an accident, but then some time later, he had had enormous trouble when he had tried to button his shirt with both hands. His right hand just didn't do what he wanted of it.

But this was just a temporary problem, he was sure of it. The wound hadn't healed properly yet. He knew it took time to recover after injuries like this, so he would just have to be patient and not think too much about it. Everything would be back to normal by the time he returned to duty. That was the last thought in his mind when he went to bed that night.

The next morning, he immediately sensed that something was wrong at the barracks. The atmosphere was tense, and all the soldiers were whispering to each other about something, even when they were supposed to be standing guard or practising. Gabriel frowned at such a lack of discipline and wondered why Jekyll or Gonzales weren't there to keep the men in line. Maybe they had stayed so long at the party that they had overslept.

"Is that your idea of standing guard, you idiots?" he asked of two soldiers who were talking excitedly to each other. They both shut up and saluted when they noticed him.

"Sorry, sir!" one of the soldiers said.

"What's going on here? Where is Captain Jekyll?" Gabriel asked.

"He's in his office, sir," the soldier replied.

"And Sergeant Gonzales?"

"He's in the captain's office, too."

Gabriel noticed how the two soldiers glanced warily at each other at these words. Something was definitely off, and it looked like he was the only one who didn't know what was going on. He wondered which would be more annoying, having to ask these soldiers for more information or storming into Jekyll's office without knowing what he'd find inside.

"Do you know what they're doing there?" he finally asked.

There was that awkward glance between the soldiers again. One of them replied, "The captain is interrogating the sergeant because of the attempted murder yesterday."

"The what?" Gabriel asked.

"Yesterday, Don José was stabbed in the back at his party. Sergeant Gonzales is the main suspect," the soldier replied.

"Have you lost your mind?" Gabriel asked. This didn't make the slightest bit of sense.

"It's true, sir," the soldier insisted.

"I'll see about that myself," Gabriel snapped. He turned his back on the soldiers and started marching towards Jekyll's office. He knocked on the door and was asked to enter. When he did, he was faced with a pitiful sight. Gonzales and Jekyll were sitting at opposite sides of the desk, both looking like they would have rather been anywhere else. Gonzales had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"I don't like doing this, Sergeant, but I need to ask you again. Is there nothing else you can tell me about yesterday's events?" Jekyll asked.

"I've told you everything I know!" Gonzales snapped in exasperation.

"In that case I have no choice but to keep you here. The commander has given me strict orders," Jekyll said.

"But I'm innocent!" Gonzales insisted.

"What's going on here?" Gabriel asked, feeling annoyed that the others hadn't halted their conversation when he had entered.

"Lieutenant, you've got to help me! They think I tried to murder Don José!" Gonzales said, looking at him with desperate eyes.

Gabriel ignored the plea and turned to talk to Jekyll. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" he asked.

"It was a direct order from Commander Raymond. He told me not to bother you with anything since you're off duty," Jekyll replied.

That bastard was really starting to get on Gabriel's nerves. Maybe it would have been better if Raymond had given him a real punishment and been done with it instead of bullying him with these petty jabs every chance he got. He could imagine the commander standing in his office, leering at him from the window.

"I want to know what happened," he said.

"It's actually quite simple. Yesterday at the party, someone tried to stab Don José to death. He was badly injured, but he's still alive. Sergeant Gonzales was having a private talk with him in the woods when the crime took place. Nobody reported seeing anyone else there, and we have witnesses who claim Don José and Gonzales had an argument earlier that evening," Jekyll explained. His face grew even grimmer. "Apparently, the sergeant had borrowed money from Don José and was having trouble paying it back."

"That's a clear motive," Gabriel mused.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Gonzales snapped.

"Do you deny these claims?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales drew a deep breath like he was about to shout something, but then he just sighed and turned his eyes to his hands on the desk. "It's all true. I did have a debt to pay, and that's what we were talking about yesterday. But I didn't try to kill him! I was injured, too!" he said. To prove his words, he pointed at the bandage that was around his head.

"What's this?" Gabriel asked, glancing at Jekyll.

"Somehow the sergeant got injured as well. Commander Raymond thinks he had a fight with the victim," Jekyll replied.

"That's not true! Someone hit me from behind!" Gonzales snapped.

"Then why did nobody see this other person? Everything you say just makes you look guiltier," Gabriel said. He could feel a headache coming. The last thing he had expected this morning was having to deal with this kind of stupidity. Based on the evidence, it was obvious that Gonzales was guilty. He didn't think the sergeant had planned it - he simply wasn't intelligent or malicious enough for that - but it was perfectly plausible that he had grown desperate during his talk with Don José and had acted without thinking. The fact that he had tried to kill the man at a crowded party further proved that.

"But I'm innocent!" Gonzales said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and a soldier entered.

"What is it?" Jekyll asked.

"Sir, there has been a new development. Commander Raymond would like to have a word with you," the soldier.

"Alright, I'm coming at once," Jekyll said. He turned to address Gabriel. "I trust I can leave the suspect under your supervision, Lieutenant?"

"Of course, sir," Gabriel said.

After Jekyll had gone, Gonzales collapsed against the desk and buried his face in his hands. "Why won't anyone believe me?" he asked.

"Get yourself together, Sergeant. Feeling sorry for yourself won't help. You should try to take some responsibility for your actions instead," Gabriel said.

"But I didn't do it!"

"You admitted that you owed him money and couldn't pay back. That's as good as a confession," Gabriel said. He wished Gonzales would just make the whole matter easier for them and admit his guilt. Wasting everyone's time like this wouldn't get them anywhere, and it was pathetic to see an army officer wallow in self-pity in such a way.

Gonzales lifted his head to look up at him. "I didn't owe him that much money. I would never kill for such a petty sum!" he said.

"Save your stories for someone else. I'm not interested in hearing them," Gabriel said.

"Listen to me, Lieutenant! I'm innocent!" Gonzales jumped on his feet and slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at him with sudden intensity that left Gabriel at a loss for words for a moment. "I would never murder anyone for any reason! I'd never steal! I'd never even be cruel to animals! I've served the army faithfully for years! I can't believe nobody has any faith in me!" Gonzales continued. He had a betrayed look on his face, and Gabriel thought he could see some actual tears forming in his eyes. This was getting embarrassing.

"Who else would have a reason to kill him? Don José is one of the most important men in the area," he said.

"That's exactly why he must have many enemies!" Gonzales said. "Anyone of them could have -"

"Maybe," Gabriel admitted, "but you'll be guilty for as long as Commander Raymond thinks so."

Gonzales looked like he was ready to start tearing his hair off his head. "He can't just decide if I'm guilty or not! There needs to be a proper investigation," he argued.

"Since we don't have any other suspects, there isn't anything to investigate, is there?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales just sat back down on his chair with a defeated sigh. Maybe he was finally getting that it was useless to argue about this. Gabriel supposed it was just natural that he would try to deny everything. The punishment for trying to murder someone was harsh, and Raymond would probably be twice crueller than usual since the victim was a respected member of the society.

It's probably time to start looking for a new sergeant, Gabriel thought. It was too bad. He had grown to tolerate Gonzales as of late.

Some moments later, Jekyll returned to the office, accompanied by several soldiers. They were escorting a young man whom Gabriel had never seen before in his life. Gonzales, however, seemed to recognise him at once because a startled look appeared on his face when the man entered.

"Sergeant Gonzales, you're free to go," Jekyll announced.

"What?" Gabriel and Gonzales asked at the same time.

"We have found a new suspect. Commander Raymond sees no reason to hold you responsible anymore," Jekyll said.

Gabriel eyed the strange young man. He had a slim build, and his hair was unusually reddish brown. He was well dressed, but he looked anything but nobility at the moment. His face was marred by a grim, unbelieving expression.

"Who is this?" Gabriel asked.

"This is Lapaz, Don José's son. Commander Raymond thinks he's the culprit," Jekyll said.

"Him? What reason could he have to kill his own father?" Gabriel asked. This made even less sense than Gonzales being guilty.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Jekyll said. He motioned for Gonzales to get up from his seat and make room for Lapaz. The sergeant did as was asked, blinking in surprised silence as he walked to the door. Lapaz didn't say anything either as he collapsed on the seat with a worried frown on his face. Gabriel couldn't tell which one of them looked more stunned.

"Lieutenant, would you take Sergeant Gonzales out for a drink? I'm sure he needs it," Jekyll said.

"Of course, sir."

Gabriel grabbed Gonzales by the arm and dragged him out of the office. "Well, you got lucky today," he said once they were outside. He expected Gonzales to be happy, as he very much should have been, but the stunned expression on the man's face was quickly taken over by anger and annoyance. He yanked his arm free of Gabriel's hold.

"I told you I was innocent, but you didn't believe me!" he snapped.

"There was no reason to believe you. All the evidence was against you. Don't make such a show about this," Gabriel replied.

"Show? I was falsely accused of trying to murder a man! I could have been sentenced to death!" Gonzales said. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, groaning as he let the horrible possibility hang in the air. "You all just decided that I was guilty and wouldn't even listen to what I had to say."

"All of that was standard practice. Did you think there would be an exception for you?" Gabriel asked, starting to grow irritated as well. Who did Gonzales think he was? Just because he worked for the army, he wasn't entitled to any special treatment. The rest of them weren't his friends. In fact, being an officer meant he had to be treated even more harshly than civilians so that they wouldn't be accused of being easy on their own.

Gonzales' eyes were blazing, and for a moment Gabriel was sure that he was going to say yes, but then his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "Of course not, sir," he said.

"Good," Gabriel said. "Now, are you coming with me or not? I have a bottle of wine in my room."

"No, sir. I don't think I can. I need to be alone for a while," Gonzales said.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Gabriel remarked. What an idiot. Now Gonzales was offended because he hadn't been treated nicely in an official interrogation. Had he been on duty, he would have made Gonzales run twenty times around the barracks or cancelled his next day off to remind him that the army wasn't a nice place. He shook his head in disgust and decided to have some breakfast. Then he'd see if he could find out anything about this mysterious murder case. It was the most interesting incident that had happened in quite a while.

* * *

Sergeant Gonzales didn't care one bit about that he was on duty and had work to do. He went to get his horse and rode straight to town where he sank down on a seat before his favourite tavern and ordered himself a bottle of wine. He had to get away from the barracks and everyone who worked for the army. The mere thought of staying there for one more moment made him sick.

I can't accept it that they didn't believe me, he thought as he poured his glass full. Commander Raymond was no surprise. That man could be like a venomous snake sometimes, and Gonzales had always got the feeling that Raymond didn't like him. However, he had had more faith in Jekyll and even in Gabriel. Jekyll had seemed like a decent man who cared about doing the right thing. And Gabriel... Gonzales wouldn't describe them as friends, but he was bothered by that the lieutenant had immediately condemned him. No, not just bothered. He was truly hurt by it. He had felt so sorry for Gabriel after his injury and done his best to help him, and this was what he got in return?

"Why do I even bother serving the army?" he muttered out loud. He never got any respect. All the problems were somehow always his fault. It was like he didn't even have a purpose in the army except being the punching bag for all the others. He probably wasn't good even at that since they had been so willing to abandon him today.

He filled his glass again and finished it with a few gulps. Maybe he really was that useless. His mother had always said the army wasn't the right place for him. Lieutenant Gabriel was always yelling at him and calling him stupid. Even some of the soldiers treated him like he was an idiot. Well, damn them!

"Hey, Sergeant Gonzales!"

Gonzales turned to look when he heard Diego call out his name. The young man was approaching him with a casual wave and a smile on his face. Seeing someone who was always friendly to him soothed Gonzales' bad mood a little, and he felt his shoulders relax.

"Hello, Diego. Sit down and have a drink with me," he said.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Diego asked as he took a seat.

"Not today. You have no idea what I've been through today," Gonzales said. He took the bottle and poured himself some more wine.

Diego frowned as if an idea had just occurred to him. "That reminds me. I thought they had arrested you for the attempted murder of Don José," he said.

"They did!" Gonzales snapped and slammed the wine bottle on the table.

Diego let out a yelp and blinked in surprise. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

"They let me go when they found a suspect with a stronger motive," Gonzales said.

"Well, that's good," Diego said. "I knew from the start that you would never do something like that."

"You did?" Gonzales asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"But of course," Diego said. He was smiling in such a sincere way that Gonzales had to turn his eyes down; it felt so good to know that at least one person in the world knew that he was an honest man. After the disappointment of Gabriel not believing him, Diego's words were almost enough to make him cry.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me," he said quietly, not quite trusting his voice.

"It's nothing. I'm sure nobody really thought that you were guilty," Diego said.

Gonzales shook his head. "They all thought I did it. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I thought at least Lieutenant Gabriel would believe me. I've been helping him, and I thought... But maybe I'm just stupid," he said. Yes, it was stupid. He felt his face grow hot with embarrassment for having even mentioned it to Diego. He expected to see that same old smile on Diego's face and maybe hear a word or two about how it certainly couldn't be that bad. When he lifted his eyes to look, he saw an uncharacteristically solemn look in Diego's eyes. There was no sign of a smile. He looked like a different person.

"Sergeant Gonzales," Diego started.

Gonzales couldn't help but be started by his voice. He even sounded different.

"What?" he asked.

"You shouldn't let the opinions of others bring you down so much. That the others didn't believe you speaks ill of them, not you," Diego continued.

"But they're my superiors! They're better officers than me," Gonzales said.

"Being a good officer doesn't necessarily mean you're a good person," Diego said.

Gonzales could only stare at him for a moment. This wasn't like the Diego de la Vega he knew. He looked so serious, and his words were so thoughtful and said in such a grave tone. Gonzales could have expected this from Don Alejandro, but never Diego.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The smile returned to Diego's face and he shrugged. "I just think that the others were wrong. I mean, you are innocent, right? You should forget about what the others say," he said.

"I don't know," Gonzales admitted. He looked at Diego's airy smile and wondered if he had just imagined their exchange a few moments ago. Maybe he had drunk more than he had thought.

"In any case, I think you're a great officer. This town wouldn't survive without you," Diego said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Gonzales muttered, but he was starting to feel a little better. Now that he had had something to drink and some nice words to stroke his ego, things didn't look so bad anymore. He had probably overreacted a little. He still felt hurt after how everyone had yelled at him, but at least it was over now.

"You mentioned that they arrested another suspect. Who was that?" Diego asked.

"I probably shouldn't be talking about it, but what the heck. You're the only person who has been nice to me today," Gonzales said. He took a sip of his wine before he continued, "They've arrested Lapaz, Don José's son."

"What?" Diego blurted out. "Lapaz would never want to kill his own father!"

"Yes, it doesn't make much sense," Gonzales said. He didn't know Lapaz at all, but after the ordeal he had been through this morning, he was willing to feel sympathy for anyone who suffered the same fate. And Diego did have a point. What reason would Lapaz have to murder his father on the very same day that he arrived from Spain?

"Do you know why they suspect him?" Diego asked.

"I have no idea. Captain Jekyll is handling the investigation," Gonzales said.

"Hmm," Diego said and rubbed his chin.

"Lapaz is your friend, isn't he? Whatever happens, you should be by his side if you think he's innocent," Gonzales said.

Diego nodded. "Of course. I know he would never do something like this," he said. He spent a moment tapping his finger against the table, but then he got up. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, Sergeant, but I just remembered that I promised my father I'd run some errands for him this morning."

"Oh, it's no problem. It was nice talking to you," Gonzales said. He watched Diego leave and then turned his eyes to his half-empty wine bottle. He considered finishing it, but he decided that he was no longer feeling so down that he needed it. It would probably be a good idea to return to the barracks and see if there was anything he could do. His earlier decision to stay away from the investigation felt childish and petty now.

"Yes, that's right," he said out loud and nodded to himself. He couldn't let this incident bother him. He'd just have to hold his head high and keep working even harder. One day everyone would notice his efforts and give him the recognition he deserved.

* * *

Gabriel watched how soldiers ran around the barracks and got their horses and muskets ready. Earlier that day, Zorro had helped Lapaz escape from prison only a few hours before Raymond would have carried out his death sentence. The first search party had just returned empty-handed. Raymond was so furious that he had decided to lead the next group himself and go straight to Don José's estate. He was sure Lapaz would try to go back home.

As he was sitting on a crate and observing the hurry of the others, Gabriel couldn't help but feel like an outsider. He should have been there riding by Raymond's side and helping him capture that criminal. Jekyll and even Gonzales were going. Nobody important would be left at the barracks.

If he was entirely honest with himself, he didn't care one bit about capturing Lapaz. It was Zorro he was after. The thought that the rebel had been right here at the barracks was infuriating. He had been so close, and Gabriel hadn't even seen him! He felt his hands shake with suppressed fury, and he wished Zorro were there right before him. He didn't care how he'd do it, but somehow he'd kill that bastard the next time they met.

"Move faster! We don't have all night!" Raymond barked at some of the men who weren't working quickly enough to his liking. The terrified soldiers nearly dropped their muskets and hurried to mount their horses.

Raymond turned to look at Gabriel's direction for a moment. The distance between them was too long for Gabriel to see the expression on the commander's face, but he didn't have a hard time picturing the cold stare and the unhappy line of his lips. Even from far away, he sensed the commander's distaste for him. Gabriel refused to turn his eyes away, feeling his anger flare up when he thought about how Raymond had been treating him lately. His injury wasn't his fault, and it wasn't fair that he had to endure this passive-aggressive behaviour.

Finally, everything was ready. Raymond rode around the men to inspect that everything was in order and then made his way to the front of the group.

"Onwards! We have to catch him before morning!" he yelled and motioned for everyone to follow him.

After everyone had ridden through the gates and the galloping of their horses could no longer be heard, the barracks suddenly felt awfully empty and dead. Two soldiers remained by the gates to keep watch. There was nothing left to see, so Gabriel decided to return to his room.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to see when the others returned. If everything went as usual, they would certainly run into Zorro while chasing Lapaz. Nothing could have made him happier than seeing Zorro beaten and in chains, but not like this. He had to be the one to capture him and see the desperation on his face right before he removed his mask. If Raymond caught him tonight, the revenge just wouldn't be as satisfactory.

Gabriel knew nobody would wake him up when the troops returned, so he didn't go to bed. He sat by the table, growing more and more frustrated as his boredom increased. It was barely over two weeks, and he already hated being idle. He was itching to get on horseback and lead the men through their practice. Even more than that, he missed the feeling of being important.

He glanced towards the corner where his sword was leaning against the wall. The other day, Dr. Timothy had told him what he should do to exercise his arm to make sure it didn't get stiff. Gabriel supposed this should have made him feel better and determined since it gave him something to do, but it only added to his worries. Moving his arm hurt, and it felt so clumsy and useless whenever he tried to do something that he was tempted to just let it be.

Some hours later, there was the sound of horses galloping. Gabriel got up and rushed outside as fast as he could to greet the returning soldiers. He immediately spotted two bound men on horseback, but there was no sign of Zorro or Lapaz.

Raymond got off his horse and shoved the reins into the hands of the closest soldier. His whole body was stiff with anger, and he didn't even turn to look at the men when he addressed them.

"Throw those two in prison right now!" he barked and started marching towards the main building.

"Yes, sir!" Jekyll said and proceeded to give the soldiers their orders.

Gabriel watched the two men being led away and wondered what had happened. Raymond had looked so furious that he didn't dare even think about going to his office, so he decided to approach Gonzales.

"Who are those two?" he asked.

"They're the men who tried to murder Don José," Gonzales said.

Gabriel didn't miss the triumphant tone in his voice. "So, am I supposed to believe that Lapaz is innocent?" he asked.

"Absolutely, sir. Just like I'm innocent," Gonzales replied.

"And how did you capture those two?" Gabriel asked, frowning at the way Gonzales was looking at him. His eyes had a challenging and determined gleam in them, like he was suddenly very proud of himself for some reason.

"Zorro tricked them into revealing themselves at Don José estate, right before all the people and the army!" Gonzales said, a huge smile appearing on his face. "You should have been there, Lieutenant! Zorro had all the necessary evidence of their guilt. Then Don José came and said they were the ones who tried to kill him, and then there was a fight and -"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear more!" Gabriel snapped.

"But Lieutenant -!"

"No, I've had it. Not one word about Zorro if you know what's good for you," Gabriel said.

"Yes, sir," Gonzales said with a defeated sigh.

Gabriel turned away in anger, gritting his teeth at the thought that Zorro had bested them yet again. No wonder Raymond had been furious. Zorro had made fools of the whole army in front of everybody.

If only he didn't have to worry about his shoulder. That was all Zorro's fault, and yet he dared to continue his fight against the army like nothing had happened, all the while Gabriel had to waste his time recovering. At that moment his desire to run a sword through that damn pest burned stronger than ever. One day he'd see Zorro fall before him.


	6. Fly, Wings of Dreams!

Most of the events in this chapter are based on episode 21, _Fly, Wings of Dreams!_

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 6**

There was a loud clang when two swords came together before both fighters withdrew their weapons to try another strike. The taller man charged at his opponent with a swift slash that would have ripped his uniform if the other man hadn't brought up his sword in defence. Blocking the attack sent him off balance, and he stumbled a few steps backwards. This gave his opponent the perfect chance to attack again, and before anyone could even blink, he had the tip of his blade pointed at the shorter man's throat.

"That was really good!" Gonzales said from the sidelines as the two soldiers relaxed and sheathed their swords. They returned to the row of men while two others took their place, swords ready. Gonzales gave them the sign to begin, and another duel started.

Gabriel was standing among the other soldiers and watching the battle. Normally, it was his job to oversee the practice and make sure the men didn't let their skills get rusty. It was always the highlight of his day when he could challenge the best man of the practice and defeat him easily. Now he was reduced to watching. He had to admit that Gonzales was doing a decent job and that the men were fighting better than usual, but that did little to sweeten his sour mood.

"Alright, next!" Gonzales ordered when the duel ended.

It was a week since the incident with Don José. Gabriel hadn't really talked much to Gonzales since then. He no longer needed as much help as before, and the sergeant didn't drop by just to talk anymore. Gabriel just couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Gonzales was usually so carefree and would engage in conversation with anyone who came his way.

"That was pretty good," he said once the practice was over and the soldiers went to have a brief pause.

"I should hope so. Captain Jekyll gave me the order to have the men train a little. He received word that a group of bandits might have come to the area," Gonzales replied.

"Really? That's interesting," Gabriel said.

"Unsettling, I'd say," Gonzales said with a frown. "But I must now go to sort out some paperwork. Good day, Lieutenant," he added. He turned away and started walking towards the office.

Gabriel watched him go, feeling somewhat troubled. Gonzales had been avoiding him lately. He didn't care for the idea of spending the whole day all alone with nothing to do. It surprised him, too, but Gonzales' company was a far better alternative.

"Wait, Sergeant," he called after him.

"Yes, sir?" Gonzales asked, turning to glance at him over his shoulder.

"I think you have something to say to me," Gabriel said.

"What do you mean?" Gonzales replied.

"I've noticed you've been unusually absent lately. Is there something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"No, nothing, sir," Gonzales said.

"Don't be an idiot! Of course there is, or otherwise you wouldn't be acting like that. Tell me what you have on your mind right now!" Gabriel demanded, not even trying to hide his irritation. Gonzales was supposed to obey his orders and do what he said.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Gonzales said.

"And why not?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales glanced to his side, avoiding looking directly at Gabriel. "You'd just get angry at me, sir," he said.

"I'm already angry at you, so nothing would be lost," Gabriel said.

"Fine," Gonzales said after a moment of consideration. He drew a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I still don't know what to think about how you didn't believe me when I said I didn't try to kill Don José." He winced, like he was expecting to be hit after such words.

"That's what's bothering you?" Gabriel asked. In retrospect, he guessed he should have realised that. Gonzales was too emotional to be a soldier. He clearly couldn't put his feelings aside and take his work seriously.

"I've been working with you for two years now. It hurt me that you immediately thought the worst of me," Gonzales said.

"All the evidence was against you," Gabriel pointed out.

"Maybe," Gonzales admitted. "But sometimes it's more important to believe the person, not the evidence. I would have believed you if you had been in my place."

Gabriel wanted to roll his eyes at these words, but he knew Gonzales was right. He would have believed anyone if they had pleaded their case convincingly enough. That was exactly why he and Jekyll hadn't believed him. Anyone could say they were innocent, but it had no worth as long as they couldn't prove it.

"That's one reason why you're still just a sergeant," he remarked.

"Maybe you're right," Gonzales said in defeat. He saluted before adding, "If you'll excuse me, sir."

Gabriel frowned as Gonzales turned around and resumed his march towards the office. So, he really was upset because of that misunderstanding. Typical. How was he going to solve this problem? If a week had gone by without Gonzales seeing reason, it was safe to assume he wouldn't forget about the issue any time soon. As far as Gabriel was concerned, he hadn't done anything wrong and the sergeant was just being childish. He would have pondered the situation a little longer if he hadn't noticed that Captain Jekyll was walking towards him.

"Good day, Lieutenant. How are you doing?" Jekyll asked.

"Oh, good day, sir. I'm already feeling much better," Gabriel replied.

"I'm glad. Then you can surely return to service once your leave is over," Jekyll said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Gabriel said.

"I hope you'll be in full health by that time. How is your shoulder doing?" Jekyll asked and nodded at Gabriel's arm. He was still carrying it in a sling to ease the pain that refused to go away even though the wound was mostly healed, at least on the surface.

"It's getting better," Gabriel said. Dr. Timothy had said the pain was normal and that the shoulder would probably ache for a long time even after it was completely healed. He was sure he could take that; he wouldn't have joined the army if he hadn't been ready for some discomfort every now and then. The burn of the pain would serve as a welcome reminder of how he couldn't rest before he had defeated Zorro.

"Good," Jekyll said. "Have you seen Sergeant Gonzales? I want him to go to the station today in my place," he said.

"He just went to the office," Gabriel replied.

"Alright, thank you," Jekyll said. He pondered something for a moment. "Say, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you already talked to Sergeant Gonzales about the incident with Don José?" Jekyll asked.

Gabriel frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand, sir," he said.

"I think we were all unfair to the sergeant by accusing him so soon. I've already apologized to him, and I wish you'd do that, too," Jekyll said.

"I see no reason to apologize," Gabriel said swiftly, balking at the mere thought. He should apologize to that bumbling fool? He hadn't done anything wrong; he had simply been following the correct protocol of such situations. Then there was the fact that Gonzales was a complete idiot, barely deserving the rank he had.

As if reading his thoughts, Jekyll said, "We did officially nothing wrong, but I think we made a mistake as fellow men. We should have had more trust in someone who has been entirely loyal to the army for so long."

"Is this an order?" Gabriel asked.

"No. Just a recommendation from man to man. I hope you'll at least think about it," Jekyll said.

"Yes, sir," Gabriel said.

Just like that Jekyll to demand something like this from me, he thought in irritation. Raymond would never spare a thought to the feelings of someone as insignificant as Gonzales. Thinking about the commander only worsened his terrible mood because it reminded him of the fact that most of the apologizing he did these days was to him, like when Raymond had blamed him for the incident in which his shoulder had been injured. Compared to that, saying something nice to Gonzales wouldn't be that bad. The sergeant might actually show some appreciation for it instead of just insulting him more. If it eased the tension and made Gonzales stop avoiding him, it just might be worth it.

He was planning to talk to Gonzales before he went to the station in town, but he could never find the sergeant alone anywhere. In the end he had to go to town as well, and he decided to test his strength by walking. He was out of breath and exhausted by the time he got there, but he was glad he had made it in the first place.

The station was nearly empty when he entered. Only Gonzales was there. He was sitting by his desk, writing something down with a determined expression. Gabriel couldn't remember him taking his work that seriously too many times.

"Sergeant?" he asked.

Gonzales looked up from the report he was writing. "Do you need something, sir?" he asked.

"Not really," Gabriel said. He took a seat on the other side of the room.

"Alright," Gonzales said and returned to his work. For a moment, Gabriel just watched how he kept writing. Every now and then the sergeant had to stop to think about how to continue, but other than that, he let nothing ruin his concentration. Gabriel could stand being ignored for a few minutes, but after that his patience grew thin.

"That's it," he finally said. "Now you're going to listen to me."

"What?" Gonzales asked.

"Well…" Gabriel said, suddenly not knowing how he wanted to continue. "About what you said before. About how I didn't believe -"

"Oh, no," Gonzales interrupted him. "Don't say anything, Lieutenant."

Gabriel blinked. "But I thought you were upset," he said.

"I am, but that doesn't matter. I know you came here because Captain Jekyll asked you to. Really, Lieutenant, it's not necessary," Gonzales said. He was clutching the feather in his hand as he spoke, no doubt feeling nervous about addressing a superior in such a manner.

"Are you trying to say that I came here for nothing? That you aren't even interested in hearing what I have to say?" Gabriel demanded to know, raising his voice in anger. He could hardly believe the nerve of this man. He was doing his best to be decent to him, and he wasn't going to accept it? That was getting dangerously close to an insult.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I know you aren't really sorry, and I feel it would be uncomfortable for both of us if you apologized," Gonzales said.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales never had the time to reply because the door was suddenly banged open. Bernard and some older boy Gabriel didn't recognise rushed inside and ran straight to Gonzales.

"Sergeant Gonzales, you have to help us!" Bernard said and slammed his hands on the desk.

"What's going on?" Gonzales asked, jumping up on his feet at the urgency and worry in Bernard's voice.

Bernard pulled a letter from his pocket and gave it to Gonzales. "Bandits are going to take over the ship that's going to set sail soon. You have to do something!" he said.

"Hurry!" the boy by his side added.

"Let's see," Gonzales said as he read the letter.

"Oh, please. Can't you see the boys are clearly trying to trick you?" Gabriel asked.

Everyone turned to look at him, and he got the uncomfortable feeling that they had all forgotten he was even there. The boys glared at him, and Bernard snatched the letter from Gonzales' hands.

"It's not a trick!" he snapped. "Look at this!"

He marched forwards and thrust the letter into Gabriel's hand. Gabriel took one look at it and spotted the hastily drawn plans and scribbles that looked like an illiterate child had written them. Just as he had thought. He crumbled the letter into a ball and threw it away.

"This is a complete waste of time," he declared.

"No, we're telling the truth!" Bernard insisted. For a brief moment, he looked at Gabriel with pleading eyes, but then he turned abruptly away and hurried back to Gonzales.

"Please believe us, Sergeant Gonzales! We're telling the truth!" he said.

"Alright, I'll get a few men. Let's go to the docks together," Gonzales decided.

"Don't be an idiot, Gonzales. Can't you see the boy is lying?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales shook his head. "I don't think so, Lieutenant. Bernard wouldn't do such a thing," he said.

"Thank you, Sergeant!" the other boy exclaimed in relief.

"Oh, it's no problem, Leonardo. I know what it's like when nobody believes what you're saying," Gonzales said with a friendly chuckle.

"Then let's go," Bernard said.

The two boys and Gonzales hurried out the door without another word to Gabriel. He noticed that Bernard made a cheeky face at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He briefly considered giving him a smack for being such a disrespectful brat. Then he decided to save it for later when it turned out that the boys had tricked Gonzales and wasted valuable time and resources with their lies.

He looked out the window when he heard the others leave on horseback. What idiots. Soon they'd be back empty-handed and then he'd get to gloat about their stupidity. In the meantime, he might just as well stay at the station so that it wouldn't remain empty. He wanted to have some rest before walking back to the barracks, and there was always the chance that some real problem might come up.

* * *

Gonzales wished he had had more time to ask Bernard and Leonardo about what was going on, but it was clear they were in a hurry. Bernard had explained that the ship would be setting sail soon and that once it was at sea, nobody could do anything to save the passengers.

"Hurry, men! We have to make it to the docks!" he yelled at the soldiers he had brought with him. There were only two men because they rarely had a large number of soldiers positioned at the station when there was nothing special going on. Most of the men were looking for bandits in the mountains with Captain Jekyll.

Maybe these were actually the same bandits, Gonzales thought in excitement. Oh, wouldn't it be great if he caught them? Then his mother would finally have a reason to be proud of him! Maybe even Commander Raymond would acknowledge his skills instead of always looking at him down his nose.

Gonzales' joy was short-lived, however. Even before they arrived at the docks, he could see from the hills that the ship had left. Even if they got a boat, they would never catch it.

"Oh, no," Bernard said in disappointment.

"What are we going to do now?" Leonardo asked, wringing his hands.

"Don't worry, boys. I'll think of something," Gonzales said, though he wasn't feeling any more confident than them. There simply wasn't anything they could do other than wait for the bandits to abandon ship and let the captain take it back to the docks. His stomach turned at the mere thought. People could be hurt or even die, and he could only sit on his horse and watch.

Suddenly, he spotted a black-clad rider near the docks. Gonzales blinked and squinted his eyes to see better.

"Hey, isn't that Zorro?" he asked.

"Uh…" Bernard said, sounding nervous all of a sudden.

"Maybe he can help!" Gonzales exclaimed. He was about to urge his horse to go to Zorro, but then he noticed how Bernard, Leonardo and the two soldiers were all staring at him in surprise and confusion.

"Shouldn't we arrest him, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Not this time, Carrido. It's more important that we save all the people on the ship. If Zorro can help us do it, so be it," Gonzales said. In truth, he wasn't sure if he wanted to arrest Zorro at all. He couldn't deny that Zorro was causing trouble for the army, but Zorro always did something good, too. Gonzales would never forget that Zorro had known neither he nor Lapaz had tried to murder Don José. He had done everything in his power to find the real criminals.

"Hey, Zorro!" he called out and guided his horse to gallop down the street to the docks.

Zorro turned his head, but there was no surprise on his face. He ordered his horse to turn around to meet Gonzales and waved at him.

"I'm glad to see you here, Sergeant, but I'm afraid we were both too late," he said.

"How did you know to come here?" Gonzales asked.

"I ran into Diego de la Vega by chance. He told me what's going on, but he was too afraid to come and help me," Zorro explained.

"I guess this is too much action for him," Gonzales said.

Bernard, Leonardo and the two soldiers reached them. The soldiers, Miguel Carrido and Carlos Francia, were glaring at Zorro with grim frowns on their faces, but they stayed put and didn't try to attack him. Gonzales didn't know how long he'd be able to keep the soldiers at bay, so he hoped Zorro had a good plan.

"We have to do something to get on that ship," Zorro said.

"Maybe there's another ship we could use," Gonzales suggested.

"But where are we going to get one right now?" Bernard asked.

"And even if we find one, we'll never reach the ship in time," Zorro said. Gonzales noticed how hard he was clutching at the reins of his horse. His mouth was a tight line, and even though his hat shadowed his face, Gonzales didn't miss the frustration in his eyes. All of this mirrored his own feelings, and for the first time he truly felt he and Zorro were on the same side.

"Yes," he said with a defeated sigh. "We'd have to be able to fly to reach that ship now."

"Fly?" Zorro asked and turned to look at Bernard and Leonardo. The boys' eyes widened as they realised what Zorro was getting at. It took Gonzales a moment longer, but then he, too, got it.

"It's impossible," he said. It was a good idea in theory, but they had all seen Leonardo's flying machine fail. The boy had been lucky he hadn't got hurt when he had crashed the last time. If the wings didn't carry him, they would never carry a grown man either.

"Not necessarily. We just have to be careful," Zorro said.

"I don't know," Leonardo said, sounding doubtful. "I haven't made any modifications to it since last time. It probably won't work."

"We don't know before we try," Zorro said in determination.

Leonardo shook his head. "But what if something goes wrong again?" he asked fearfully.

"Leonardo, listen. This is our only hope of saving all the people on the ship. Your friend Lolita is there, too. We have to try," Zorro said.

Bernard grabbed Leonardo by the shoulder and made him turn to look at him. "That's right! You're the only one who can save everyone!" he insisted.

Leonardo lowered his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. Gonzales didn't think this idea was a very wise thing to do. They would just be endangering even more lives and accomplishing nothing. It was easy for Zorro to come up with these ideas, but if something went wrong and Leonardo was hurt, Gonzales would be the one to take the blame for it.

He was about to say just this and tell the others that they had to try something else, but then he saw the new, determined look on Leonardo's face. The flame in his eyes stunned Gonzales into momentary silence, and for a moment the boy looked much older than he really was.

"Alright, let's go. If we get it right away and get to the cliffs, it might not be too late!" he said.

"Great!" Bernard said, his face lit by excitement.

"Sergeant, Leonardo and I will try to reach the ship. I think you and your men should stay here and prepare to arrest the bandits when the ship comes back," Zorro said.

"And what if you fail?" Gonzales asked.

"Try to find a boat somewhere. If we don't make it, you can still try to get the bandits when they leave the ship," Zorro said. He helped Leonardo on his horse, and the two of them were soon on their way to get Leonardo's flying machine.

"Are we really going to let Zorro order us around like that?" Carrido asked.

"What else would you do?" Bernard countered.

"Don't get cheeky with me! Even if we can't get those bandits, we could still capture Zorro," Carrido argued.

"And what about the people on the ship?" Bernard asked, jumping to his feet on the perch of his carriage.

"There's nothing we can do for them!" Carrido snapped.

"Don't get into a fight with a child! We have more important things to do," Gonzales ordered. He frowned as he pondered the situation. He hoped that Zorro and Leonardo would be successful, but he wasn't counting on that.

"My brother lives near here. He's a fisher. Maybe we could borrow his boat," Francia suggested.

"You want to try to catch bandits in a fishing boat?" Carrido asked snidely, but Gonzales and Bernard weren't even looking at him anymore.

"That's better than nothing. Show the way," Gonzales said.

Francia led them down the street and away from the busier and finer parts of the docks. After about some ten minutes of running, the area started to get more rugged. Darkened houses were leaning on each other on both sides of the streets. Gonzales had to cover his nose from the stench of fish that was spreading everywhere from the fishing nets that were hanging at every corner.

Curious and wary faces turned to look at them as they passed. Gonzales couldn't remember ever coming to patrol in this part of San Tasco. The people were probably wondering what the army was doing there.

"Hey, Vicente!" Francia called out, and a man who was leaning against the wall of his house turned to stare at their group. He looked almost exactly like Francia; they were both strongly built and had angular features.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?" he asked. He eyed his brother with a suspicious frown on his face.

"We need to borrow your boat. Is it ready?" Francia asked.

"Why do you need it?" Vicente asked.

"We have to catch the ship that just left the docks. There are bandits on board," Francia explained.

Vicente only stared at him for a moment before snorting. "You want to catch bandits in a fishing boat?" he asked.

"That's what I said," Carrido muttered under his breath.

"It's the only way! Please, let us take the boat," Francia insisted.

"You don't need my permission. Doesn't the army always take what it wants?" Vicente asked.

Francia opened his mouth to answer, but then he changed his mind and turned back to the others. Gonzales didn't miss how hard he was clenching his jaws.

"Let's go. The boat is here," Francia said.

"Your brother seems to be in a bad mood," Gonzales pointed out.

Francia shrugged. "That's just because there hasn't been enough fish lately," he muttered.

The boat was at the docks, seemingly in great condition and ready to leave. As Gonzales had been hoping, it had a sail attached to it, so they wouldn't have to row. That would have been useless anyway since the ship was already a good distance away from them.

He felt a little self-conscious as he climbed on board, almost losing his balance in the process. People were gathering to stare at them at the docks. Most of them looked indifferent or even hostile, and nobody made a move to help them.

"No children," he said to Bernard who was about to jump on board as well.

"What? But I want to help!" the boy argued.

"Sorry, but this could be dangerous. Besides, we need room for the bandits when we arrest them," Gonzales said.

"You might want to hurry or you'll be late," Bernard said, pointing up on the sky somewhere behind him.

"What?" Gonzales asked and turned to look. He immediately saw the black spot on the sky. At first he thought it was a bird of some kind, but then he realised that it was too big for that. It looked like one, though, which meant that it could only be one thing.

"I don't believe it," he said, unable to tear his gaze from the sight. When he squinted his eyes, he was sure he could see Zorro's cape swaying in the wind.

"I knew they could do it!" Bernard exclaimed.

"I guess we aren't needed anymore," Carrido said. "This… wanted criminal is going to get the bandits for us."

"He might still need our help. He's alone against them," Gonzales said, but even he didn't believe his words. He had often enough seen Zorro defeat five men all on his own without getting a scratch himself. If they went to join him, they'd just end up looking even more useless. Then again, that was still better than admitting their incompetence and staying here. The people in this part of town clearly didn't like the army, but maybe they'd change their mind if they saw them try to do something good.

"I agree. Let's go," Francia said.

It turned out that Francia was the only one of them who knew how to handle the boat, so Gonzales let him be in charge of that. He moved to the bow where he had the perfect view of Zorro and Leonardo. The two of them had almost reached the ship already. Gonzales held his breath as he watched them circle around the ship until he saw Zorro drop down on deck.

"The battle is already starting! We have to get there!" he yelled at Francia.

"This won't go any faster, sir. Fishing boats aren't meant to race," Francia replied.

"Dammit," Gonzales muttered, gnawing at his lip. He didn't want to let Zorro do everything. He was sure the rebel could do it, but that left an unsatisfied taste in Gonzales' mouth. For once they were doing something they could be proud of. They were trying to protect the people, just like the army was meant to. This was why he had joined the army, and he felt like a failure when he had to leave even this to Zorro.

It took some fifteen minutes before they finally reached the ship. Luckily, the captain had ordered the anchor to be thrown as soon as the battle had started, so the ship hadn't made it any further. Otherwise they would have never reached it in their fishing boat.

From the sounds of it, the battle was still going on. Gonzales felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe he could still do something! He jumped on his feet in excitement, forgetting that he was on a boat, and almost fell over to the sea.

"Careful, Sergeant," Carrido remarked.

"This isn't a laughing matter. We have work to do," Gonzales said.

Just then, a man came screaming over board and fell into the sea with a mighty splash. For a moment, Gonzales, Carrido and Francia only sat on their seats, too stunned to move. Their uniforms were drenched, and they almost fell into the water as well when the man grabbed the side of their boat.

"That's one of them! Get him!" Gonzales ordered.

Carrido and Francia staggered on their feet and pulled out their swords, but it was a needless effort. The man in the water immediately let go of the boat and turned to look at them with defeated eyes.

"Please, I surrender. Just let me get out of here," he said.

Gonzales let Carrido and Francia take care of the man. He was more interested in climbing on board so that he could see what was going on there.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?" he called out to get someone's attention. It took some tries, but finally he saw how Maria popped her head over the side of the ship.

"Sergeant Gonzales? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to protect you! Throw me a rope or something!" Gonzales said.

"Oh, you shouldn't have bothered. Zorro is here," Maria said, but she did as she was told and went to get a rope ladder.

"I noticed, but this is my job," Gonzales muttered to himself. He took a deep breath before putting his weight on the ladder. It was swinging a little too much to his liking, and right after the first step he found himself wondering if it wouldn't be a good idea to return to the boat and let Zorro handle everything. If he kept going, he'd probably just fall into the water and then everyone would laugh at him.

No, I can do this, he decided. It was just a rope ladder. What kind of soldier was he if he let that be an obstacle? He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he struggled to take another step up. Every time he reached out with his hand to grab a higher step and felt the ladder sway under him, he was certain that he'd fall.

He was actually surprised when he realised that he had made it up on deck. He let out a relieved sigh and straightened his form, taking a look around. The passengers were all gathered on the other side of the deck and were watching Zorro's battle with one of the bandits.

"Sergeant. I'm glad you made it," Zorro said when he noticed him. He stepped aside when his opponent was about to strike at him with his sword. The man stumbled and nearly lost his balance, and Zorro drew back his blade to attack. Gonzales expected to see the familiar Z mark on the bandit's shirt within a split second, but then there was a loud bang and a surprised yell from Zorro. His sword flew from his hand and clattered on the deck, too far away for him to get it in time.

"Not so fast," the leader of the bandits said. He had a smoking pistol in his hand, but he threw it away since there was no time to load it again.

"How are you going to make it two against one when you don't have a weapon?" the bandit Zorro had been about to defeat asked, straightening his form and taking a better grip of his sword.

"Fairing against the two of you won't be a problem," Zorro remarked. He took his whip from his belt and readied it for an attack. He made a swift movement with his arm, and both bandits took a surprised step back when the whip lashed against the deck.

"You can't take both of us out at the same time," the leader said with a smirk. He pulled a long knife from his trousers.

Zorro remained silent, which told Gonzales that he knew how serious the situation was. He couldn't keep an eye on both men at the same time and avoid their attacks, even with the whip. The crowd could only watch in silent worry how Zorro had to back against the side of the ship with a solemn frown on his face.

"Hey, what am I here for?" Gonzales said out loud when he was snapped out of his shock. He unsheathed his sword and stepped forwards, letting out a loud yell to get the bandits' attention.

"Don't move! I'm arresting you in the name of the Spanish Crown!" he said.

Everyone turned to look at him, most of the crowd only now noticing him. Gonzales saw relief on many faces and felt a fresh sense of pride at who he was and what he was doing. He tightened his hold on his weapon and took a step closer to the nearest bandit, the one who was holding a sword.

"Dammit, where did the army come from?" the leader asked.

"Who cares? It's just one man. I know this one. He's an idiot," the other bandit said.

"Then you can handle him. I'll take Zorro," the leader said.

The other bandit turned around to face Gonzales. A confident smirk was plastered on his face as he stepped closer.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked.

"Of course I can!" Gonzales said. He didn't wait for his opponent to make a move but charged at him, bringing up his sword and delivering a swift slash. The bandit blocked the attack with relative ease, but his smile disappeared and was replaced with shock at the sergeant's quick action.

Gonzales wouldn't have normally been so bold, but now he felt like there was new, brave blood flowing in his veins. He just couldn't fail now. This time he'd show everyone what he could do. With a growl, he attacked again, not giving the bandit the time to prepare a counter attack. Their blades clashed against each other, and the passengers quickly made way for them so that nobody would be hurt.

From the corner of his eye, Gonzales saw how Zorro fought with the other bandit. He didn't seem to be having too much trouble, so the sergeant forgot about him and concentrated on his own battle. His opponent drew back his sword and attempted to give him a slash to his side, but Gonzales stepped aside just in time and brought down his blade to block the attack. He had to retreat a few steps to get his sword free, but he quickly advanced again.

"Hey, boss! I might need some help here!" the bandit yelled over his shoulder.

"I thought you said he was an idiot!" the leader yelled back.

"I didn't realise that – ack!" the bandit started to say, but he was cut off when he had to bring up his sword in a hasty defence to block an attack that could have caught his shoulder. The movement forced him to twist his wrist into an odd position. Before he could correct it, Gonzales struck again and knocked the sword from the bandit's hand.

"Ha! You weren't expecting that, were you?" he asked and stomped his foot on the fallen sword while pointing his own at the bandit's throat.

"Boss!" the defeated bandit wailed.

"Just a minute! Zorro is almost history!" the leader replied.

Gonzales turned to look and saw that the leader had managed to step on Zorro's whip. He raised the hand that was holding the blade but didn't throw it yet.

"What are you going to do? You're finished!" the leader taunted.

Zorro's muscles tensed as he was preparing to dodge the arrack, but then he glanced up to the sky for a moment. His opponent didn't notice anything, but Gonzales and several people from the crowd looked up. The sergeant nearly called out in surprise when he saw that Leonardo was still up there and was having trouble controlling his flying machine. He had completely forgotten about the boy.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Zorro said.

"What do you mean?" the leader asked.

Zorro smirked and pointed one finger to the sky. "Look up while you still can," he said.

The bandit did so, and the smug smirk on his face vanished when he noticed that Leonardo was about to crash on him. He made the effort to run away, but he barely had the time to take one step before the boy came flying on him and knocked him on his face on the deck.

"How about that?" Zorro asked.

"Haha, for once it was a good thing I crashed," Leonardo said, rubbing his bruised arm.

With their leader down, all the other bandits lost their will to fight back. Even the man Gonzales had defeated only sighed and allowed his hands to be tied. All the bandits were taken to the cargo hold where they would be kept until the ship returned to San Tasco.

Gonzales, Carrido and Francia were busy making sure that all the passengers got their stolen money and items back when Gonzales suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw that it was Zorro.

"That was really good work, Sergeant," he said.

"What? Oh, I was just doing my duty," Gonzales said, even when he couldn't stop himself from blushing with the feeling of accomplishment.

"It was my luck that you were here. I would have had difficulties if those two had attacked me at the same time," Zorro said.

Gonzales just smiled as he went back to work. He didn't even stop to think about that he had spent the whole afternoon working together with a wanted man or that this had made him feel more satisfied with his work than he could remember in a long time.

* * *

Gabriel was startled from his thoughts when the door to the station was slammed open and Gonzales marched inside. It was about time. He had been waiting for several hours now, wondering why the sergeant wasn't coming back right after the boys' lies were revealed. Maybe they had played a really good trick on him.

At first he thought that Gonzales was angry from the way he was marching, but then he turned around and revealed the pleased grin on his face. Before Gabriel could ask for an explanation, the soldiers who had accompanied Gonzales came in with several bound men.

No way, Gabriel thought.

"Lock them up," Gonzales ordered.

Gabriel could just stare as the soldiers did as they were told. Even after they had gone to the prison area and closed the door after them, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"Oh, Lieutenant! It was so amazing! I wish you could have seen it, too! Zorro flew over the water to fight the bandits! And then we followed him, and I helped Zorro defeat the crooks!" Gonzales exclaimed, gesturing excitedly with his hands.

"What?" Gabriel asked. He had enough trouble registering the fact that those two brats had been telling the truth. A flying Zorro just didn't make any kind of sense. And the idea that Gonzales had done something right was beyond absurd.

"It's true! We arrived too late to catch the ship, but Zorro used Leonardo's flying machine to fly over to save the passengers. We took a fishing boat and arrived a little later," Gonzales explained. As he slowly calmed down, he started telling Gabriel how he and Zorro had defeated the bandits and how Leonardo had knocked out the leader. All that nonsense about flying went straight over Gabriel's head, but that wasn't what he cared about.

"What about Zorro? Did you get him?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Gonzales asked.

"Surely you didn't let him go! Didn't you try to arrest him, too?" Gabriel asked.

For a moment, Gonzales just stared at him with a dumbstruck expression. "But… But Zorro helped us. He saved all the people on the ship," he said.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a wanted criminal!" Gabriel yelled. Was it even possible for anyone to be that stupid?

"But I –" Gonzales started, but Gabriel wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Tell that to Captain Jekyll," he said and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

This was just unbelievable. That idiot had again failed completely at capturing Zorro, even though the perfect chance had presented itself. How was it even possible to have such incompetent underlings? Gabriel kicked a little rock out of his way as he fumed to himself. He didn't watch where he was going nor did he care to; all that mattered to him was the fury that was scorching him from the inside.

Damn that Gonzales. Damn him to hell. And Zorro, too. Everything was wrong and unfair, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to punch someone. Everyone who came across him in the streets quickly shied away from him. Gabriel didn't even notice, but if he had, he would have damned them, too.

It was so easy to be angry at Gonzales that it took him a long time to even realise why he was feeling so furious. He didn't really care about that Zorro hadn't been caught. After all, he wanted to do it himself. It was just so much simpler to pretend that this was his problem because then he didn't have to admit what was really bothering him.

"I can't believe they all made a fool of me like that," he muttered. Those two brats had been telling the truth after all. It made him look like an idiot, especially since Gonzales had believed them. No doubt the whole town would soon be talking about his heroics. Then they'd laugh at Gabriel because he hadn't believed the children. He had just been sitting at the station while Gonzales was off fighting bandits!

He hated admitting that he had made a mistake like that. He had missed his chance to do something great and look good in Lolita's eyes. It didn't matter that there wasn't much he could have done in his weakened state. If he had at least believed the boys, part of the glory would have been his.

"Goddamit," he growled as he kept marching down the street, at first too angry to even notice how difficult it was to breathe. Finally, he had to stop and lean against the wall when he reached a desolate alley. Cursing his inability to even walk properly, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He hated feeling like an idiot. Belittling Gonzales for not capturing Zorro was the only thing he could do to make himself feel a little better about his own failure.

He spent a moment catching his breath and decided to return to the barracks. He frowned at the thought of walking the several miles, but he supposed it was just better to get it over with. Even if it exhausted him, doing something active should help him clear his thoughts before he had to speak to anyone.

Gabriel wondered if Gonzales was going to tell everyone that he hadn't believed the children. It wouldn't matter in the long run since he wasn't on duty, but he didn't want anyone to think that he was a fool. He felt his face grow hot when a fresh wave of fury swept through him as he recalled how he had reacted to the children's plea. He couldn't make any sense of what he was feeling at the moment; there was still anger at Gonzales, but it was quickly being replaced by jealousy. His loathing for himself was growing as well, and that was what he despised the most.

He kept walking down the sandy road, but it was becoming more and more tiresome with each step. Gabriel had thought he had recovered well from his blood loss, but apparently he had been wrong. Again. Frustration at his weakness was added to the mixture of emotions, and soon enough there wasn't a single positive thought in his mind.

When he had walked about half of the way to the barracks, the sound of horses reached his ears. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a carriage coming, so he stepped aside to let it pass him. When it did, he noticed that it was Gonzales at the reins. The bandits who had been captured were inside, guarded by two soldiers.

Gabriel made a face when Gonzales stopped the carriage and waved for him to get closer.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We're taking the bandits to the prison at the barracks. You're going the same way, so climb up, Lieutenant," Gonzales replied.

Gabriel's first reaction was to yell at him to leave him alone, but he bit his tongue when he couldn't see a single sign of ridicule or smugness on Gonzales' face. The poor idiot probably hadn't even thought about rubbing his victory to his face. And he hadn't said out lout that Gabriel obviously wasn't in the condition to walk the rest of the way, even though he must have noticed.

"Fine," Gabriel grunted and took a seat on the perch.

It wasn't until he had sat down that he realised how tired he really was. He didn't even have the energy to feel too angry anymore, so he let his mind wander to apathy as Gonzales told the horses to keep going.

They arrived at the barracks some time later. All that Gabriel really wanted was to have some rest, but he hung back to see how the bandits were taken to the prison. Jekyll wasn't present at the moment, so Gonzales took charge and gave the soldiers the orders.

"Which one is the one you defeated?" Gabriel asked in mild curiosity.

"That one," Gonzales said and pointed at a lanky man in a purplish shirt.

"Hmm," Gabriel said and tried to determine whether he looked like a decent swordsman or not. He supposed it didn't matter even if he was the worst fighter in the world. It didn't change the fact that Gonzales had arrested a whole group of bandits with only two soldiers to help him.

"I wish you'd always do your work like this instead of being such a failure all the time," he said.

"What? Is that a compliment?" Gonzales asked, sounding surprised.

"No, but take it as one if you want to," Gabriel said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He started to walk away to his room.

"Thank you, Lieutenant!" Gonzales called out after him, but Gabriel didn't even turn to look.

* * *

Jekyll kept his face expressionless as he stood before Commander Raymond in his office. He had just finished telling him about Gonzales' successful arrest of the bandits that everyone in the area had been searching for. He was a little dismayed to notice that Raymond didn't seem too impressed, but he supposed that someone in his position couldn't show his emotions freely.

"Was that all, Captain?" Raymond asked.

"Sir, there is something I've been meaning to ask you," Jekyll said. The warning Gonzales had given him earlier was ringing in his ears, but he had decided to ignore it. He had to know what was going on in the area.

"Yes, what is it?" Raymond asked.

"When I was on patrol some time ago, I was given reason to believe that the people here don't like the army," Jekyll said. He watched Raymond's face for a reaction, but the man didn't even blink.

"That's to be expected. The lower classes never like it when someone tries to bring order to their lives. If they don't like us, I'd say it means we're doing a good job," Raymond replied.

"I can't argue with that, sir," Jekyll said. "But what I saw on the people's faces wasn't just dislike. It was fear and hatred."

Raymond pursed his lips and let out a thoughtful hum. For a moment, he only stood still and tapped his desk with his fingers as he considered his words.

"I admit that we've had to be unusually harsh in this area," he finally said. "But that's only because the people here are stubborn and disloyal to the king. They refuse to pay the appointed taxes, so I have to make my men force them." The expression on his face turned into something resembling regret, and it occurred to Jekyll how badly that suited the commander's sharp features.

"I see, sir," he said.

"If we were any more lenient here, we would have a rebellion in our hands," Raymond continued. A small smile was now playing on his lips.

"Surely that is an exaggeration, sir?" Jekyll asked.

"I'm afraid not. You must have noticed how these people give their support to Zorro," Raymond said.

Jekyll couldn't help but clench his jaws at the mention of the masked bandit. He had spent countless hours fuming to himself about the insolence of that man and how infuriating it was that a single man could make fun of the army like that. It didn't matter if Zorro's actions seemed justified on the surface. He was a criminal, and that was all there was to it.

"Yes, I see you have noticed," Raymond remarked.

"Forgive me, sir. My questions were out of place," Jekyll said.

"Not at all, Captain. It's always good to express one's doubts or there will never be any improvement," Raymond said. He thought about something for a moment. "I'm a little curious. Who told you that the people here don't like the army?"

"A woman I met in town, sir. I believe her name is Lolita Prideaux," Jekyll replied.

Raymond chuckled lightly. "Ah, that doesn't surprise me. Ms. Prideaux doesn't hide the fact that her sympathies lie with the rebels. You shouldn't take anything she says too seriously," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Jekyll said.

"Good. Now that this matter is settled, there are a few more things we need to discuss," Raymond said.

Jekyll didn't quite feel satisfied with the issue, but he supposed there was nothing he could do. Raymond was right. If the people were disobedient, there wasn't much they could do except strike back as hard as they had to. He didn't like treating anyone like that, but it was his responsibility as a loyal servant of the king.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumours that the South India Trading Company is going to set up offices here," Raymond said.

"That's right, sir," Jekyll replied.

"And what do you think about that?"

Jekyll paused to think for a moment. He had tried his best to ignore the rumours and stop his men from spreading them. Apparently, the owners of the company were foreign. He had already heard enough hostile remarks muttered around the barracks and didn't want his men to condemn the newcomers before they had even arrived.

"If they have appropriate authorization, I have nothing against them," he said.

"They have taken all the necessary measures. I assume you agree when I say that it's our responsibility to make sure they feel welcome and can start up their business here," Raymond said.

"Of course, sir," Jekyll said, and for once he was in full agreement. The arrival of the company would create new jobs and bring wealth to the area. Maybe the people would become less rebellious once the quality of their lives improved.

"I have already spoken to the representatives of the company. They have already started the construction of their main offices a few weeks ago. If they requite any assistance from the army, we will give it. Is that clear?" Raymond continued.

"Yes, sir," Jekyll said.

Raymond nodded briefly. "Good. Another thing. I'm sure you remember that Don Dias is arriving here in about a month. Organizing the security for the event was Lieutenant Gabriel's responsibility. Do you think he will be able to do that so soon after returning to duty, or should I appoint another man to the task?" Raymond asked.

"I spoke to the lieutenant recently, and he seemed to be in good spirits. I see no reason why he couldn't fulfil the task," Jekyll said.

"That's good. I should probably have a word with him before he returns to service," Raymond said.

Jekyll found it a little odd that Raymond apparently hadn't talked to Gabriel after the accident. He had always had the impression that the two men had a close working relationship. They didn't quite seem like friends, but as close as two men with such different ranks could be. Jekyll sometimes even got the feeling that they were hiding something from the rest of them.

"That reminds me, sir. The men are talking about a possible punishment for the man who shot the lieutenant," he said.

Raymond lifted his brows in interest. "Has the man been identified?" he asked.

"No, sir. That's what keeps the men talking. They're afraid that everyone who was on duty that morning will be punished," Jekyll said.

"I can't possibly punish that many men for something they didn't do. It's regrettable, but this incident will have to go unpunished. It was an accident, after all," Raymond said. His words were just, but there was something in his eyes that made Jekyll think the commander was getting some dark amusement out of the situation. He just couldn't imagine why.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir. The men will be relieved," he said.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Gabriel understands my point as well. Besides, if we're going to punish someone for this, it should be Zorro," Raymond said.

"That's right, sir," Jekyll said.

"Very well. If there is nothing else, you're dismissed, Captain," Raymond said.

Jekyll left the office feeling considerably more certain than when he had come in. It was exactly as he had hoped. Raymond was very strict, but he was a just and fair commander underneath all that. Jekyll was certain that things would improve for everyone in no time.


	7. Almost There

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 7**

Gonzales stifled a yawn as he crossed the yard on his way to the office. He hated getting up in the morning. No matter how hard he willed his eyes to stay open, the temptation to close them and curl up to sleep somewhere was almost too much. He was afraid that if he took too long at blinking, he might fall asleep on his feet.

He stopped where he was when he saw Lieutenant Gabriel come outside. It was about three weeks before he would be returning to duty, and he never failed to mention his eagerness to get back to work when they spoke.

Gonzales wasn't sure if he was equally excited. He had really enjoyed his work for the past month. He had been given more responsibilities than ever before, and he thought he had done quite well with all of his tasks. There was nobody to order him around needlessly and yell at him, and most of the orders he and the soldiers had received had helped to protect the people. It was odd, but it felt like the army was actually doing mostly good things with Gabriel off duty.

On the other hand, he was glad to see that the lieutenant was doing better. Despite how Gabriel always treated him, Gonzales didn't have it in him to resent him, at least for too long at any given time. After all, he always told himself, it was natural for a superior to treat their subordinates like that. He was sure Gabriel got the same treatment from Raymond.

"Good morning, Lieutenant!" he called out.

"Good morning," Gabriel replied.

"You sound happy this morning," Gonzales remarked. He didn't quite understand why Gabriel insisted on getting up so early when he wasn't on duty. If Gonzales had been in his place, he would have slept until noon and told everyone it was because he was recovering.

"I'm feeling particularly good this morning," Gabriel said. He was actually smiling, Gonzales noted, and not in that self-satisfied and smug way as usual.

"I see you've got rid of the sling," he pointed out when he noticed that Gabriel's right arm was hanging normally by his side.

Gabriel's face was beaming. "Just for a while. I need to do the exercises Dr. Timothy ordered," he said.

"Oh, that's right," Gonzales said. Gabriel had mentioned that before, but he had nearly forgotten about it until now. "How is your arm doing?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine in no time," Gabriel said. Gonzales noted an odd, determined tone in his voice, but Gabriel's smile didn't waver at all. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure everyone is going to be happy to see you come back," Gonzales said.

"As they should be," Gabriel remarked.

"Well, I have to get going. I promised Captain Jekyll that I'd take care of some of the paperwork before lunch," Gonzales said.

Gabriel lifted his brows in surprise. "I thought you always do your best to avoid any kind of work in the morning," he said. His tone wasn't mocking at all; he really did sound startled.

"I know," Gonzales said with a grimace. "But I don't want to disappoint the captain." The time he had spent working with Jekyll had shown him one thing. He was far more determined to follow orders and do his best when his superior treated him with respect instead of always yelling insults at him. But he couldn't possibly say that to Gabriel.

"You've been putting a lot more effort into your work than usual," Gabriel pointed out.

"You noticed?" Gonzales asked, not quite able to keep the joy from his voice. No matter how Gabriel had meant the words, they sounded like a compliment in his ears. It was such a rare occurrence to get anything but vitriol from him.

"I'm not blind, Sergeant," Gabriel snapped.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Gonzales said, suddenly not feeling that tired after all. He excused himself and continued his march towards the office, feeling like no obstacle would be too hard for him that day.

* * *

When he was done talking to Gonzales, Gabriel made his way to the barred wilderness around the barracks. He was careful to keep his pace slow and follow an easy path so that he wouldn't get too out of breath. It wouldn't do to exhaust himself before he had even started his work for the morning.

The wound in his shoulder had healed so well that he could now train the arm every day to get it back into shape. He had started a good while ago, but so far he wasn't very impressed with the results. It wasn't that he was worried, and he certainly hadn't lied to Gonzales when he had said it would be fine. He had just been hoping that the progress would be faster.

His whole right arm down to the fingertips felt oddly stiff, like it wasn't really part of his body anymore. Even though the wound had healed, there was still dull pain present at almost all times, especially when he tried to lift his arm. He had got so used to it that the moments when he could feel nothing almost came as a shock to him.

But none of that was a reason to get worried, he was sure. He still had three weeks to heal, and he was certain that Timothy's advice was going to help him. It would be hard and painful work, but he could do it. The thought of riding his horse again and clashing his sword against that of Zorro made him burn with determination and impatience.

He had chosen to wander off to the mountains to do his exercises because staying all day long at the barracks was starting to feel like torture. There was nothing for him to do, and he was always feeling angry and frustrated, even when he didn't have a good reason for it. More than once he had yelled at Gonzales for something that wasn't even his fault.

Normally that wouldn't have bothered him the least since Gonzales was always a good victim if he needed to vent his anger. However, something had been different about the sergeant as of late. Ever since he had helped Zorro defeat those bandits, he had seemed more serious and dedicated to his work. Yelling at him when he was doing a good job just made Gabriel feel stupid, so he tried to keep his temper in check.

He wondered what Raymond thought about Gonzales' new competence. They already had to be careful because of Jekyll, but that wasn't too much of a problem since the captain wasn't directly involved with most of the basic operations. Gonzales, however, was always there. If he saw something he found suspicious, he might now have the nerve to tell Jekyll about it. Or even try to take matters into his own hands if he was feeling confident enough.

Gabriel frowned as he pondered this possibility. He felt like laughing at the mere idea that such an oaf would ever discover anything, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful. The last thing he wanted now was more trouble. It would just give Raymond another reason to be angry with him.

He wondered if Gonzales would be willing to join them. It would be risky to let another person know about their operations, but Gonzales could prove to be useful if he continued improving like this. With every officer on their side, it would be far easier for them to deceive Jekyll. Then again, he found it impossible to imagine Gonzales willingly going with their plans. He was too soft. He'd never steal or hurt anyone for his own good.

Gabriel shook his head, deciding that he had wasted enough time on useless musings. Now he was far away from the barracks to his liking and could begin with his daily training, away from the eyes of the others. The fact was that he didn't want anyone to see how straining it was for him to exercise his arm. Every movement sent shooting pain through him and left a dull ache in its wake. It was nearly impossible to keep going, but he forced himself to endure it. He would get better this way.

When he returned to the barracks later that day, he spotted Gonzales and a few soldiers sitting on a heap of boxes by the wall. He frowned at their idleness and was about to march over and tell them to find something productive to do, but then he realised that they were engaged in an argument. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he decided to hang back and find out what they were talking about.

"I don't like that. I don't think we should be letting Englishmen to start up a business here," one of the soldiers was saying. Gabriel couldn't be sure, but he thought the man's name was Carrido.

"You've said that five times already, but you still haven't given a good reason for that," another soldier pointed out, his voice thick with exasperation.

"I told you. They're English," Carrido replied.

"Francia is right. That's not a good reason," Gonzales said.

A third soldier, Boedo by his name, joined the conversation. "Of course it's a good reason! This is Spanish territory. We shouldn't let foreigners here like that, especially not the English," he said.

"Well, why not? I hear they're going to start a big business here. That's going to do good to everyone here," Gonzales said.

"We could get someone from Spain to start that business! Shouldn't the army be loyal to the king?" Carrido argued.

"I'm sure Commander Raymond wouldn't let the Englishmen here if the king disapproved of it," Carlos remarked.

Gabriel smirked, knowing full well that Raymond would do anything against the king's wishes if it benefitted him somehow. Spain was so far away that it was easy to colour the truth almost any way he wanted. In this case, however, there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. The owner of the South India Trading Company had won the king's favour somehow. Just why he wanted to come to a rural backwater like San Tasco was beyond Gabriel's understanding.

"Well, maybe nobody told the king about this," Carrido said, which resulted from angry gasps and yells from the others.

"Are you suggesting that Commander Raymond would lie to the king?" Gonzales asked.

"That's accusing him of treason!" Francia snapped. Gabriel decided that this was a good time for him to show himself and join the conversation.

"I didn't say that! I only meant that -" Carrido started to argue, but he grew silent when he noticed Gabriel.

"What's going on here?" Gabriel asked.

The others immediately jumped to their feet and saluted. They exchanged nervous glances with each other, urging someone to answer Gabriel's question.

"Well?" Gabriel asked. He shot everyone a glare but finally let his eyes stop on Gonzales.

"It's nothing, sir! We were just talking about the Englishmen who are coming," Gonzales said.

"It didn't sound like that to me. You were spreading lies about the commander," Gabriel said, turning his gaze to Carrido.

The soldier stood straight with his lips pressed tightly together in nervousness, but he didn't shy away under Gabriel's eyes. His hands were shaking slightly, and his voice betrayed some of his edginess when he said, "That's not how I meant it, sir."

"Then how did you mean it?" Gabriel asked. He did his best to appear stony-faced, but inside he was having the time of his life. He had missed the feeling of power that scorched him whenever others were afraid of him and had no escape.

"I simply wanted to express my disagreement with the commander's decisions," Carrido said.

"Since when is it acceptable for a soldier to disagree with his commander?" Gabriel barked, and everyone took a frightened step back at his furious tone.

"Lieutenant, please. We were just talking," Gonzales tried to reason.

"If you have time to talk, then you clearly don't have enough duties to perform!" Gabriel said.

"But sir -"

"Gonzales, I want this man on double shift for the next two weeks," Gabriel said.

"What? But I was supposed to have some time off next week so that I could visit my family!" Carrido burst out, but he immediately grew silent when Gabriel shot a vicious glare at him.

"Or you can go to Commander Raymond's office and tell him your opinion about his decisions," Gabriel suggested.

Carrido clenched his jaws at these words and stared at him with such hatred in his eyes that for a moment Gabriel was certain he was going to punch him. This man clearly needed a lesson in discipline, and Gabriel would have gladly given it if he could have used his right arm.

"Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Carrido said in a tight voice.

Gabriel nodded. "Good. Then you're dismissed," he said.

The others immediately started to sprint away in their hurry to get away from him before he chose to punish them somehow as well. Gonzales tried to get away, too, but Gabriel yelled at him to stop before he made it more than a few steps away.

"Not you, Gonzales!"

Gonzales froze and let out a defeated sigh. "Did you have something else, sir?" he asked.

"Tell me more about these Englishmen. When are they coming?" Gabriel asked. Since Raymond wasn't talking to him now, he didn't have any idea how any of their operations were going. All he knew was that Raymond and the owner of the South India Trading Company, Mr. Kapital, were planning to start some joined projects as soon as the company had properly set up their business.

"I'm not sure," Gonzales admitted. "All I know that they've started building their headquarters on the other side of the town. It looks like it's going to be massive."

"Hmm. I'd like to take a look at that later," Gabriel said.

"They've requested help from the army, but I think Jekyll is going to be in charge of that. I don't really know anything," Gonzales said.

"And yet you think you can spread rumours about the company with the soldiers?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales flinched at his harsh words, but he was quick to defend himself. "But I was defending Commander Raymond, sir! I think this is a great opportunity for the whole town!" he said.

"So, you don't think that Raymond is a conniving liar who is only interested in his own gain?" Gabriel asked, unable to stop a smirk from appearing on his face.

"Of course not, sir! I have complete trust in the commander!" Gonzales said at once. His tone was so sincere that Gabriel had no trouble believing him. What a fool, but he could hardly blame him. Raymond was such a good liar that Gabriel probably wouldn't have suspected him either if he hadn't known the ugly truth.

"And that's exactly how it should be," he said.

Gonzales shifted on his feet and glanced at his side, looking uncomfortable for a moment. "Uh, Lieutenant? I hope you aren't going to tell the commander what Carrido said," he said.

"I doubt the commander has time to listen to what off-hand comments some soldier makes about him," Gabriel said.

"Oh, thank you, sir! Carrido isn't that bad. He just talks before he thinks," Gonzales said.

"That doesn't really interest me. He should learn to keep his mouth shut," Gabriel said in impatience. In truth, he would have liked nothing more than making an example out of Carrido, but to do that, he would have had to go to talk to Raymond. He felt reluctant to do so before he was in full health again. Whenever he showed a weakness before him, there was such open amusement in Raymond's eyes that he didn't even need words to make Gabriel feel vulnerable.

"Of course, sir. No question about that," Gonzales muttered. "Anyway, I think it's nice of you not to get Carrido into any more trouble. He's been here for a year, and he has always been loyal to the army."

"I wouldn't call spreading lies about the commander loyal," Gabriel pointed out.

Gonzales' face fell at these words. "Can't we just forget about this, Lieutenant? Let's not ruin such a good day," he said.

"I take it you don't have any duties to perform since you have time to gossip with the men," Gabriel remarked.

"I'm on a break, sir. I'm going to patrol the area to the south later today," Gonzales said.

Gabriel frowned. There was nothing but wine fields and some small villages south from San Tasco. It was hardly worth protecting in his opinion.

"Has there been trouble?" he asked.

"Not at all. It's just that a rich landowner from Spain recently bought all that land and is on his way here. We got direct orders from Commander Raymond to start paying more attention to that area," Gonzales said.

Well, that made sense. Raymond always had the best interests of the rich in mind. Gabriel decided he had better find out something about this landowner before he arrived from Spain.

Gonzales stretched his arms and rubbed his lower back. "Ow, my back is killing me. The chairs in the office are so uncomfortable. I don't know how I'll survive patrol today. You're so lucky that you can just rest, Lieutenant," he said.

"I'd hardly call that luck," Gabriel growled.

"Of course not! That's now what I meant. I'm sorry," Gonzales said at once. His eyes turned to Gabriel's arm that was back in a sling. "How did your training go?" he asked.

"I'm making progress," Gabriel said. In truth, there was a constant ache in his shoulder, radiating down to his fingers. He didn't think the pain had eased at all in the past few weeks. Quite the contrary. Dr. Timothy's exercises just made him hurt more. But nobody had to know that. It would get better in time.

"That makes me happy. You know Lieutenant, I'll buy you a drink when you're about to return to duty," Gonzales said.

"I'll remind you of that in three weeks," Gabriel said. In spite of everything, he was in a good mood. Yelling at the men had cheered him up and brought a sense of familiarity into his day.

"Great! That's decided," Gonzales said.

"I thought you were upset with me," Gabriel pointed out.

Gonzales blinked, but then his brows shot up when he realised what Gabriel was talking about. "Oh, you mean the incident with Don José!" he said. "Well… I…"

"What's on your mind? Out with it!" Gabriel ordered, staring down at Gonzales with a demanding frown on his face.

"Sir, I'm disappointed that you didn't believe me, but I'm not going to let it bother me anymore. I'll do my best to prove my worth and loyalty to the army so that if something like that happens again, you'll believe me then," Gonzales said.

"That's not very likely. Even you can't get into that sort of trouble too often," Gabriel remarked.

"I hope so, too, sir," Gonzales said.

"And in any case, it depends on the proof. I don't make exceptions for anyone if the evidence is against them," Gabriel said.

Gonzales sighed and frowned in dismay. "Of course, sir," he said. Then he suddenly realised something and took a surprised jump back.

"Oh, no! I'm late! I'm supposed to be on patrol in a minute!" he exclaimed and started to sprint towards the stables. Then he froze on his tracks and quickly returned to give Gabriel a hasty salute. "I'll talk to you again later, sir!"

Gabriel watched him go. He was surprised to notice that he was feeling a little disappointed that the sergeant had to leave. His days were so monotonous and boring that he was ready to welcome any change. Maybe it was a little pitiful that a conversation with Gonzales was so important to him now, but he'd rather deal with that shame than spend his days with nothing to do.

There was a sour taste in his mouth when he heard the sounds of the patrol leaving the barracks. He had been able to take idleness relatively well so far, but now he felt an almost desperate need to go with the others. He needed something productive to do! He kicked a stone and sent it flying against the boxes where the soldiers had been sitting. Anything was better than staying at the barracks and feeling so useless.

* * *

Two weeks later, Gabriel was feeling considerably better. It was only six days until he would return to duty, and he was almost counting the hours. The excitement of putting on his uniform again nearly made his chest burst.

He had already been riding that day, even though Dr. Timothy kept muttering that he really should have at least one more month off. Gabriel had immediately forgotten about that when he had mounted his horse, feeling almost whole again. He welcomed the exhaustion and burn in his muscles because they meant he was actually doing something.

At the moment he was sitting in his room and eying his sword on the table. He hadn't handled the weapon at all since his accident because Dr. Timothy had said it might cause more damage, but now he wasn't going to hold back anymore. Holding his breath, he picked up the sword and unsheathed it.

The familiar weight of the blade felt good in his hand. Just as a test, he imagined an enemy before him and struck a few times. He couldn't help but wince, both at the sudden sharp pain in his shoulder and at how clumsy and uncontrolled his attacks felt. He would have to get back into shape as soon as possible.

There was a knock on his door, and he ordered the person to enter. He wasn't very surprised when Gonzales came in.

"Oh, you're handling a sword again, Lieutenant," he said.

"I thought it was about time. I'm sad to say it looks like I need some practice," Gabriel said. He put the sword away, not wanting to let Gonzales see how rusty he really was.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time. Talent doesn't go anywhere in just two months," Gonzales said.

Gabriel smirked at the compliment. "Was there something you needed?" he asked.

"I have the evening off today, so I came to ask if you'd like to join me for a glass or two in town," Gonzales said.

"I think you promised to buy me a drink," Gabriel remarked.

"Oh, you remember. Great! Does that mean yes?" Gonzales asked, smiling in sudden happy surprise.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Gabriel said.

A little over half an hour later, they were sitting at a table at Gonzales' favourite tavern. The atmosphere was joyous; everyone was laughing, talking excitedly and drinking more than they should.

"Is there something going on?" Gabriel asked, observing the happy crowd in confusion. Most of the people weren't even looking at him and those who were didn't seem the least bit frightened or angry. It was like they didn't even know who he was.

"Uh, nothing special. It's probably nothing for us to worry about," Gonzales said.

"Hmm," Gabriel said but finally turned his eyes away from the others. He didn't really even care about what was going on with them. The good wine in his glass and the knowledge that his unbearable idleness was coming to an end were all that mattered to him.

"Do you already know what you'll do when you return to duty?" Gonzales asked.

"If the commander has no new orders for me, I'll be taking the responsibility for the security during Don Dias' visit," Gabriel said.

Gonzales nodded knowingly. "Oh, yes. There's going to be a lot to do with that," he said.

More than you think, Gabriel thought. The security wasn't even that important. It was just an excuse for gathering together some of his trusted men so that they could transport the wheat that was waiting to be shipped to Spain to a different location. Once it was safely hidden away, they'd sell it to Don Dias.

"It's great that such an important man is coming to San Tasco. We don't often get visitors like that," Gonzales said. He took a gulp of his wine and continued his musings, "Maybe that will change when the South India Trading Company starts their business here."

"I'm not sure if Englishmen will attract anyone worth of any importance," Gabriel pointed out.

"You're against the company?" Gonzales asked.

"I don't care either way," Gabriel said. In truth, he was a little annoyed by that Raymond hadn't informed him of his plans with the company. It was only about a few weeks until Kapital was supposed to move to San Tasco and start his business, and so far Gabriel had no idea what was going to happen.

"Well, then you're an exception. Most of the men don't like it that they're coming here," Gonzales said.

"Their opinion doesn't matter," Gabriel said. He knew his opinion didn't really matter either. Commander Raymond was the only one whose thoughts had any value in the important matters in the area. Since he had decided to accept the South India Trading Company, there wasn't anything the rest of them could do about that.

"Well, they live here, just like all the other citizens. I think someone should at least listen to what they think," Gonzales said.

"That's rubbish," Gabriel said.

There was a loud chortle of laughter from the table next to them. Gabriel turned to look at the men there in annoyance, but none of them noticed his glare. He was sure that if he had been wearing his uniform, none of them would have ever dared to bother him like this. He was about to turn back to his wine, but then the words spoken by one of the men caught his attention.

"I used to have some doubts, but when Zorro saved my farm from those bandits, I realised that he's a true hero," a man was saying.

"He's the only one who has the courage to stand up and defend the common people," another man added.

Gonzales cleared his throat nervously. "Lieutenant, did I already tell you that my mother said she might come and visit me here?" he asked, but Gabriel didn't even turn to look at him.

"What did you say about Zorro?" he asked and grabbed the shoulder of the man sitting the closest to him.

"What? You haven't heard?" the man asked. Either he was more drunk than he looked like or he didn't recognise Gabriel without a uniform; there was no shock or fear in his eyes at all.

"No. Tell me all about it," Gabriel said.

"Well, Juan here was having trouble with bandits coming to his farm and stealing food and horses. The army wasn't doing anything because he lives so far away from San Tasco, so finally Zorro came and defeated all the bandits!" the man said, his face brightening even more with each word.

"And then he delivered them to the town square where the army just had to pick them up," someone else added.

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked, his voice a low growl.

"Let's drink to Zorro!" Juan declared and raised his mug high.

Gabriel didn't know if he should have punched the men or turn around and punch Gonzales. Both were very tempting options, but finally he forced himself to ignore the loud men and turn to glare at the sergeant.

"You knew about that," he said in an accusing tone.

"Well," Gonzales said, turning his eyes down to his hands. "Maybe I did hear a thing or two."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel asked. He was yelling now, and a few people shot curious glances at his direction. Someone in the crowd recognised him once they noticed that he was with Gonzales. The word spread quickly, and soon enough the whole tavern was silent with everyone staring at him.

"I couldn't! Commander Raymond came to see me personally and told me not to say a word," Gonzales said.

Gabriel was momentarily taken aback. "What?" he asked in confusion, so surprised that he momentarily forgot about his anger.

"It's all true, Lieutenant," Gonzales said.

"Why would Raymond ever give such an order?" Gabriel asked. He was tempted to think that Gonzales was lying, but he knew that the sergeant would never dare to do that to him. And he was probably too stupid to even think about it.

"I don't know, sir. Maybe he didn't want you to get upset?" Gonzales suggested.

Upset? Gabriel had half the mind to laugh at that. Of course he was going to be upset. Not only because of that damn criminal but because his own men were keeping things from him. Was this why some of the soldiers had stopped talking every time they had seen him earlier that day? Had Raymond told everyone to keep him in the dark?

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, Sergeant!" he snapped. Raymond would never do anything with his best interests in mind.

Gabriel jumped on his feet and started marching towards the door, glaring venomously at all the other customers.

"And what are you staring at?" he asked a man who had let his eyes linger on him for a moment too long.

Gabriel slammed the door shut behind him and started stomping where he had left his horse. Unbelievable! He was so angry that he could hardly see ahead of him. His whole body was trembling as his fury kept boiling. That bastard! What did he think he was going? He had no right – _no right_ – to order the men into silence like that!

It wasn't really the fact that he hadn't been told about Zorro's latest actions that bothered him. Zorro did something like that almost every week, and as infuriating as that was, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The problem was that Raymond had gone to the men and told them to keep this from him.

Gabriel closed his eyes as he imagined the scene. That sweet, empty smile on Raymond's face as he talked to the men, telling them that maybe it would be for the best not to let the good old lieutenant know about this. Not when he was still recovering. Oh, yes, he's returning to duty soon, but we can never be careful enough, can we? Experiences like that can leave their mark on a man, and we wouldn't want to stress him too soon. I'm glad you understand. You're all good men.

Goddamit! Gabriel mounted his horse, shaking with anger. He ignored the animal's protests when he pulled at the reins too hard, too furious to even think about what he was doing. Now everyone at the barracks thought that he was weak, that he couldn't handle simple news about Zorro! Had that been pity in Gonzales' eyes back in the tavern? It felt like a slap to his face, and he couldn't focus his thoughts on anything. Then his anger at Raymond returned, and for a brief moment he found himself wishing for pain, if not death, on the commander.

* * *

Gonzales sighed miserably as Gabriel marched out and slammed the door shut. For a long moment, the other customers kept staring at him in stunned silence, but eventually they all turned back to their tables and tried to resume their earlier conversations and drinking. After all, it was nothing unusual to see Lieutenant Gabriel yell at the sergeant.

I'm such an idiot, Gonzales thought. For a moment he had thought that he would be doing the lieutenant a favour by not telling him about Zorro. It wasn't like he needed to know about every little incident, especially when he wasn't involved in any way and when knowing would just make him needlessly angry. Besides, it had been an order from Raymond, and he would never dare to question the commander.

Surely Raymond had just the lieutenant's best interests in mind. That's why Gonzales hadn't felt at all guilty at first, but it was now obvious that he had made a mistake. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was dealing with his superior and a man who was notorious for his short temper. His recent interaction with Gabriel had been mostly so informal that it had become easy to forget who he was.

"I can never do anything right," he muttered before taking a gulp of his wine. He wasn't feeling like drinking alone, so he decided to leave and return to the barracks in a moment. Maybe he'd take a detour to clear his thoughts.


	8. Gonzales, the Thief I

Both this and the following chapter are based on episode 22, _Gonzales, the Thief._ This chapter takes place almost immediately after the previous one.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 8**

Gabriel was still feeling angry the next morning, but he pushed that out of his mind as he walked through the yard towards the main gate. His shoulder was aching from all the riding on the previous day, and he wasn't looking forward to exercising his arm. He was glad he didn't see Gonzales anywhere because having to look at the sergeant's face that early when he was already cranky would have been the final straw.

When he returned from the mountains some time later, he immediately sensed a change at the barracks. Several soldiers were mounting their hoses with muskets secured on their backs. A few other men were engaged in a heated argument about something.

Gabriel frowned as he watched the soldiers ride through the main gate. He was sure there wasn't supposed to be any patrols at that time.

He marched to the nearest group of men. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Sir!" one of them said with a salute. "We've been given orders to find and arrest Sergeant Gonzales at once," he said.

"What has that idiot done this time?" Gabriel asked.

"He is suspected of breaking into a house and stealing a valuable gem last night," the soldier explained.

For a moment Gabriel just stared at the man, searching his face for signs that he was joking and ready to explode at him the moment he found any. Even if Gonzales was a fool sometimes, spreading such lies about an officer was a serious offence. Gabriel didn't have the sense of humour to appreciate it.

"What?" he finally asked when it looked like the soldier was being serious. He was getting an eerie sense of déjà vu. This was just like when Gonzales had been accused of trying to murder Don José. How was it even possible for one man to get into trouble like this all the time?

"It's true, Lieutenant. He stole the gem and fled the scene. All the available men are looking for him," the soldier said.

"I don't believe it," Gabriel said, though his shock was more directed at the fact that they were in this situation again rather than on whether Gonzales was innocent or not. He couldn't really bring himself to think about that yet.

"These are Commander Raymond's orders," the soldier said, probably thinking that Gabriel was taking Gonzales' side on the matter.

"Then why are you standing here? Go and arrest the sergeant!" Gabriel snapped.

"Yes, sir!" all the men said. They ran off as fast as they could, leaving Gabriel to stand alone on the front yard.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what he should do next. He didn't know anything about what had happened, so he wasn't sure what to think. It was hard to believe that Gonzales would do something like this, but he wasn't going to count that out for as long as he didn't know more. And in any case, it shouldn't even matter. If Raymond said they had to arrest him, that's exactly what they would do.

Gabriel grimaced in annoyance at the thought of the commander. Even now when it was less than a week until he'd return to duty, Raymond hadn't called him to his office to hear orders. Gabriel had thought about going uninvited, but, much to his irritation, the idea terrified him a little. It was clear Raymond was still angry at him. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to order the men to keep things from him just to spite him the previous day.

Now, however, he had the perfect reason to go to talk to him. He could volunteer to return to duty earlier so that he could help with capturing Gonzales. That should make Raymond happy and maybe his return to duty would go smoothly. Yes, that's exactly what he'd do. He'd just have to swallow his irritation at the man and act like nothing was wrong.

He entered the main building and soon arrived at Raymond's office. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but he stopped in mid-movement when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Even if we don't find the stolen gem, it's going to bring us good publicity if we can make an arrest," Raymond said.

"I agree, sir, but what if Sergeant Gonzales is innocent? I can't believe he'd do anything like this," Jekyll replied in a careful voice. He had learned fast. Gabriel always used the same tone on those rare occasions when he tried to disagree with Raymond.

"All the evidence is against him!" Raymond snapped. "He was seen by the lady of the house. He fled from the crime scene, and the gem went missing with him. What more do you need, Captain?"

Jekyll cleared his throat. "Sir, I agree that it doesn't look very good, but we're talking about an officer of the Spanish army and -"

"And that's exactly why we should deal with this matter quickly. I want Gonzales found and arrested by this afternoon. Is that clear?" Raymond asked. His voice was so venomous that Gabriel knew he would have immediately stuttered an apology and fled the office. Jekyll, however, had a bit more courage – or stupidity – than that.

"Sir, I must ask you to recon-"

"I don't want to hear any more excuses, or I will have you arrested as well!" Raymond snarled.

"I… Yes, sir," Jekyll said. He sounded strained, and Gabriel could very well imagine the frustration he had to be feeling. Raymond was always so difficult when he was angry.

"Have you put all the available men on the case? I need to visit Madam de Sías in a moment, and I'd prefer to tell her we're doing everything we can to find the gem," Raymond said.

"Yes, almost all the men are looking for Gonzales as we speak," Jekyll replied.

"Good."

"Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering about Lieutenant Gabriel. I know he's not supposed to return to duty until next week, but I was thinking that we should ask his assistance now," Jekyll suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary. I don't want him involved in this incident at all," Raymond said.

"My apologies. I only assumed it would be better to have one more officer leading the men," Jekyll said.

"That's true, but I hardly think it's worth it to bother him with something like this. We can do this without his help. In fact, it's probably for the best not to let him get involved with something as important as this when he has been off duty for so long," Raymond said.

The jeering tone of the commander's voice made Gabriel take a step back like he had just been punched in the face. He was used to Raymond speaking like that to him, but now he was mocking him to Jekyll, too? This probably wasn't even the first time. Maybe he'd next make fun of him before the men or even the citizens!

Gabriel found himself staring at the door and cursing Raymond in his mind. That smug bastard just couldn't let go of the fact that he had been injured and unable to work on their operations. It wasn't his fault that Zorro had done that to him! It wasn't like he had got into this of his own choosing. The fact that Raymond refused to accept that even after all this time made him tremble with such fury that he almost knocked on the door so that he could go in and yell at him to treat him better.

"I have no reason to believe that the lieutenant wouldn't be up to the task, sir," Jekyll said.

"That is my decision. This is a very delicate matter, and someone who is known for making foolish decisions would only make things worse for us," Raymond stated. "But none of this matters now. I'm going to visit the victim and tell her we'll have the culprit arrested in no time."

Gabriel stepped back when he realised that being found eavesdropping behind the door was not what he wanted. He took a quick glance around and hurried down the hall before anyone would see him there. Once he was sure he was safe, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment to get in control of his angry thoughts.

Foolish decisions? That bastard had no right to talk! Wasn't he the one who had wanted to frame Don Alejandro for stealing and had caused shame to the whole army when he had been found out? Wasn't he the one who had let that Brown trick him with stolen wine? And Raymond was the one who hadn't realised where the forged money was coming from even when he had had the culprit standing before him in his office!

But it wasn't really about any decisions, foolish or not. Gabriel knew Raymond well enough to know that all that really mattered to the commander was his own public image and glory. No doubt he simply wanted to make a quick arrest to appear competent. That's why he had arrested Gonzales in Don José's case, and that's why he was trying to do the same now. Gabriel was willing to bet that was also why Raymond didn't want his help. If there was a successful arrest, everyone involved would get a share of the fame. Not letting Gabriel have that was just yet another way of taking revenge on him for something that wasn't even his fault.

"Damn him," he growled. Was he just supposed to stand back and watch how everything went exactly according to Raymond's plan? Even if he had been allowed to help with arresting Gonzales, he would have been doing exactly what Raymond wanted. After the way the commander had just ignored him for the past two months, returning to serve him unconditionally tasted a little sour in his mouth.

Then there was the fact that Gonzales was probably innocent. Just like Jekyll had said, it just wasn't like him to steal anything. Unless it was food, Gabriel supposed, but even then he had to be very hungry to do it. Gabriel was sure Raymond knew of Gonzales' innocence, too. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him much that the commander was sacrificing an innocent man like that, but now he felt a slight sense of companionship with the sergeant. Gonzales had been helping him a great deal as of late and been almost enjoyable company. It just wasn't right that Raymond would do this. The commander was using them both as pawns in his schemes.

But there wasn't much he could do about that. Everyone had the orders to find and arrest Gonzales, and going against Raymond's will was such a dangerous game that Gabriel wasn't sure if he wanted to try it. And yet, imagining the fury on the commander's face when he'd hear that his plans of a swift arrest were ruined was very satisfying. Now that he was this angry, all thoughts of possible consequences were lost to him. All that mattered was the grim temptation.

He wasn't sure what he'd do, but he knew he couldn't just stay back at the barracks and let everything go like Raymond had planned.

* * *

Gabriel decided to have a walk in town so that he could hear the latest news about Gonzales. He was certain that all of San Tasco had to be buzzing with excitement after an incident like this. Sure enough, the streets were filled with people loitering about and talking to each other. Most of them were gathered around wanted posters of Gonzales that were hanging at every corner. Gabriel spotted even Lolita's parents in the crowd, whispering excitedly about the reward offered for the sergeant.

It was almost funny how fast people turned on you when you worked for the army and there was money involved. Gabriel briefly mulled over how quickly people would take out the pitchforks and fire if they were given the opportunity to come after Raymond – or him. It was probably better not to think about it.

He stopped on his tracks when he noticed more familiar faces on the other side of the street. There was Lolita together with Diego, Bernard, Maria and their dogs. Wait. Gabriel had to blink. Was that really Maria next to the carriage? He could have sworn she was a little taller.

In fact, he was sure of it. He frowned as he stared at the figure wearing the dress. That wasn't Maria. He couldn't help but smirk when he finally got it. It was obvious that Lolita and the others were hiding Gonzales.

His suspicions were confirmed when he approached the group and saw the panic in their eyes as they realised that he was coming to talk to then. Lolita ran to greet him and took his arm.

"Oh, Lieutenant Gabriel! Good day!" she said with an airy giggle and tried to pull him away from the others. "I was just thinking that I'd really like it if you came shopping with me and told me which hat looks the best with my hair."

"Everything always looks good on you, Lolita," Gabriel said, enjoying this sudden attention even though he could tell she was faking it. He wriggled his arm free and was amused to see the surprised and dismayed look on her face. It served her right. If she thought she could pull him along like he was in a leash, she was very wrong.

He plastered his face with his sweetest smile and turned to face the others. Gonzales had his back turned to him, but Diego and Bernard were staring at him with the same surprise as Lolita.

"Well, good day, everyone. It's such a nice day to be strolling in town, isn't it?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh… yes!" Diego blurted out, doing his best to smile and appear carefree.

"I see you even brought Maria with you. I don't think I ever thanked her properly for taking such good care of me," Gabriel said. He loved the panic he saw in everyone's eyes, and it took all his self-control to stop a cruel smirk from slipping to his face.

He tried to take a step closer to Gonzales, but Diego jumped into his way.

"Oh, no, Lieutenant! Maria is so very shy. Especially around men. It would be better if you didn't try to talk to her. She's going to be all flustered," he said.

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked. "In that case you had better take… Maria away from here. I hear Commander Raymond is looking for her."

"What?" Diego asked with a stupid look on his face.

Gabriel let his nice act drop and crossed his arms on his chest. "Do you think I'm stupid? Anyone can see who you're hiding there," he said.

Lolita groaned. "I knew it was a stupid idea to come to town like this," she said.

"What are we going to do now?" Bernard asked, turning to look at Diego for advice. Gabriel wanted to laugh. As if that weak idiot would know what to do.

Gonzales turned around a little so that Gabriel could see part of his face from under the scarf he was wearing. His hands were shaking.

"Lieutenant, please! I'm innocent! I would never steal anything. You've got to -"

"Yes, yes. I know that you're innocent," Gabriel interrupted.

"What? Really?" Gonzales blurted out, turning around to face him and then back again when he realised that people in the street might see him. "You really believe that I'm innocent?" he asked again, his voice full of wonder.

"I'm not an idiot. Everyone knows that you aren't intelligent enough to be a thief," Gabriel said. His patience was growing thin, but he found the sergeant's awe a little flattering.

"Well, in that case the whole matter is resolved. If Gabriel believes you, you can both just go to Raymond and explain this misunderstanding to him," Diego said.

Gabriel shook his head. "Captain Jekyll already tried that. Raymond just wants to make a quick arrest. He doesn't care if he gets the guilty man or not," he said.

"Oh, I knew it! Then it's hopeless! I'm doomed!" Gonzales moaned. He leaned on the carriage for support and pressed his head against it. Gabriel thought he was a pitiful sight, but he guessed that Gonzales had every right to be upset when the only people willing to help him were a pathetic failure of a man, a woman and a little boy.

"It looks like our only option is to find the real thief after all. We just have to wait here to see if he goes to see Brown," Lolita said.

"I hope nothing dangerous happens," Diego remarked, glancing between his friends with a nervous smile.

"Don't be so weak every time someone needs your help!" Lolita snapped.

"But Lolita…"

Gabriel watched Diego and Lolita's argument for a moment and wondered what his next move should be. His amusement at Gonzales' pathetic attempt at hiding had diluted his anger a little. As much as Raymond's behaviour frustrated him, he could no longer ignore what would happen if he went against the commander's orders. As tempting as it was, he wasn't sure he wanted to take the risk.

"So, Lieutenant. I guess this is the end," Gonzales said in a defeated tone.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, you're probably going to turn me in, right? Those are the commander's orders," the sergeant said. He sounded absolutely miserable, like he had already given up.

Gabriel wasn't sure. It was the most sensible thing to do, but he found the thought of it a little uncomfortable for several reasons. Even if he wasn't consumed by his anger anymore, he could still imagine how delightful it would be to see Raymond's plans fail. Arresting Gonzales after he had helped him so much and when he knew that he was innocent almost felt like a betrayal – and he would gain nothing by doing that. Then there was the fact that everyone was now staring at him and waiting for his answer. It was the perfect chance to look good in Lolita's eyes.

All things considered, however, the reason that felt the most urgent was his desire to see Raymond humbled. The commander deserved nothing less after the way he had treated him. Just thinking back to how he had talked of him to Jekyll was enough to make his anger flare up again and give him the confidence he needed.

"No," he finally said.

"What?" Gonzales blurted out.

"Why not?" Lolita asked, frowning in suspicion.

"Because I know Gonzales is innocent, and a noble man like me simply can't stand to see such injustice done," Gabriel boasted.

Sadly, Lolita wasn't impressed. Her frown just deepened, and she placed her hands on her hips. "That's rubbish. There must be something in this for you," she said. She hummed in thought. "Besides, that would be going directly against Commander Raymond's orders."

"Not really," Gabriel said. "I'm still off duty and I haven't been given any orders. I'm just a civilian doing what he thinks is right," he continued.

Lolita snorted and opened her mouth to snap something at him, but Diego cleared his throat before she had the time to start.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion later," Diego said. He was making hasty gestures with his hands. When Gabriel turned to look, he saw that Lolita's father was approaching them.

"Lolita, what are you doing here? I didn't know you wanted to come to town, too," her father said and marched over to greet them with a wide smile. A somewhat confused frown appeared on his face when he realised that Gabriel was there as well, seemingly getting along with the others. However, Don Carlos quickly hid his puzzlement and greeted the lieutenant with the same enthusiasm he had offered to the others.

"Hello, papa," Lolita said and jumped between Gonzales and her father so that he wouldn't see the sergeant.

"Why are you wasting your time here? Shouldn't you be looking for Gonzales, too?" Carlos asked. He turned to look at Gabriel and lifted his brows hopefully as something suddenly seemed to occur to him. He grabbed Lolita's arm and pulled her a few steps away from the others.

"What are you doing?" Lolita asked.

"The lieutenant probably has some insight information about Gonzales. I think you should be nice to him and try to get him to talk. Then I and your mother can find Gonzales and get the reward," her father whispered, but everyone was able to hear what he was saying.

"Papa! I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing!" Lolita snapped and yanked her arm free.

"But Lolita! Do it for the family! That weak Diego will never help you find Gonzales," Don Carlos insisted.

"I'm not going to do that. It's despicable," Lolita said.

"There's nothing wrong with helping your parents make the ends meet. Honestly, sometimes it's hard to believe you're my daughter," Don Carlos said and threw up his arms in exasperation. He didn't seem genuinely mad, though, even when Lolita gave him a shove to the opposite direction to get him away from Gonzales.

"Let's find mum and then you two will go home. How can you turn against Gonzales like this when he has never done anything wrong?" Lolita scolded him and kept pushing him so that he had no choice but to keep going. The rest of them could hear his complaints until they had disappeared from sight.

"Well, that was close," Bernard muttered.

"Gonzales, I think it would be for the best for you to get inside the carriage. We'll be in trouble if someone recognises you," Diego suggested.

"Oh, right away," Gonzales said.

"So, why exactly are you here? This isn't a very good place to hide a wanted man," Gabriel said, nodding at Gonzales as he climbed inside the carriage and closed the door.

"Uh…" Diego said and exchanged a worried glance with Bernard.

"I already said I'm not going to turn you in. Tell me what's going on," Gabriel insisted.

"It's just that it's a little odd to see you being so…" Diego trailed off, failing to find the words to describe Gabriel's behaviour. "I mean… You just never struck me as the kind of person who'd… Never mind. I don't even know what I'm trying to say," he finally said and gave up.

"I'm not here to discuss my reasons with you," Gabriel remarked. He wasn't really even sure what he wanted to accomplish anymore. He felt out of place talking to Diego like this. He had every reason to loathe him, and he couldn't recall the two of them ever working towards the same goal. In fact, he would have rather seen Diego leave. If it was just him and Gonzales, he could at least pretend that this was purely an army matter.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, sir. It makes me feel like I have hope of getting through this when there are people who believe in me," Gonzales pointed out.

Diego chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we can put our differences aside when we're all here to help a friend," he said.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here or not?" Gabriel asked.

"We think that the real thief is going to try to sell the gem to Mr. Brown, so we're keeping watch outside his store. Then we'll capture the culprit red-handed!" Gonzales explained.

"That might actually work," Gabriel mused. At the very least, all the evidence would be on Gonzales' side. Raymond would have no chance but to accept that the thief was someone else, no matter how much he wanted it to be otherwise. He couldn't help but smirk as he imagined the commander's anger at discovering the truth. He had let the whole town know that Gonzales was the main suspect. He would be humiliated before everyone when it turned out he had been wrong.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl from inside the carriage. Gabriel, Diego and Bernard turned to look, and Gonzales quickly hung his head before their eyes.

"I'm hungry," he admitted in defeat.

"You're an idiot. Don't you think you should be concentrating on more important matters than your stomach?" Gabriel asked.

"We still have time before Lolita comes back. I'll go and get you something to eat, Sergeant," Diego volunteered at once.

"Oh, would you do that? Thank you!" Gonzales said, his eyes brightening at the idea.

"We'll be right back!" Diego said and grabbed Bernard's arm, dragging the boy behind him and ignoring his surprised protests.

* * *

"Ouch! What got into you?" Bernard asked as soon as they were behind a corner and Diego let go of him. "I can walk on my own!"

"I'm sorry, but we had to be fast. We needed an excuse to get away before Lolita comes back. We have to decide what to do," Diego said, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening to them.

Bernard rubbed his wrist with a grimace but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think there's going to be trouble," he said. He paused to ponder something for a moment, a deep frown settling on his young face. "Do you think Gabriel really wants to help us?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't believe that he really cares about what happens to Gonzales. He must have his own reasons for doing this," Diego replied.

"Maybe it's a trap," Bernard suggested.

Diego shook his head. "He could have turned us in the moment he realised Gonzales was there. He wouldn't gain anything from pretending to be on our side," he said.

"Hmm, that's true, but I still don't trust him," Bernard said.

"Neither do I. I think it would be for the best if we took our leave as soon as we can. We can't do anything dressed like this," Diego said, lifting his vest and winking at Bernard.

"Right!" Bernard said enthusiastically.

Diego felt a little bothered by Bernard's obvious joy. He couldn't help but think back to the day when Gabriel had been shot because of them. That day, he had promised himself that he'd talk with Bernard and make him understand that he shouldn't join him on all of his missions anymore. He hadn't done it yet, and he was starting to loathe himself for it.

First he had told himself that there was no need to get hasty since things were so quiet without Gabriel on duty. Bernard needed to get over the shock of causing such an injury to someone, so it was for the best if there were no drastic changes in his life.

I should talk to him before it's too late, he thought in worry. He didn't even know why he felt so reluctant all of a sudden. Maybe he was afraid of losing Bernard's support. Zorro was a man who couldn't afford too many friends, and Bernard's innocent face was always a good reminder of why he wore the mask almost every night.

As they made their way to the market to get Gonzales something to eat, Diego went through the whole situation in his head. He couldn't decide whether he was supposed to feel glad or worried about Gabriel's odd behaviour. During the time he had known the lieutenant, Gabriel had never given him any reason to believe that he was anything but completely corrupt, selfish and incapable of feeling sympathy. He had always treated Gonzales like dirt. Diego couldn't come up with a single reason why Gabriel would want to help him now.

There has to be something in this for him, he thought. It worried him that he didn't know what it was, and he would have rather been without Gabriel's help. They already had to be wary because of Brown and the real thief. Having to watch their backs because of a supposed ally would make everything troublesome.

His only choice was to let Zorro enter the picture, he decided. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. It meant he would have to leave Lolita and Gonzales alone with Gabriel. He didn't think the lieutenant would try to hurt them, but he couldn't help but feel bothered.

And then there was something else. Diego frowned as he thought back to what Gabriel had looked like. At first glance, there hadn't been anything odd about him. The difference was barely noticeable, and he wasn't sure if even Gabriel himself was aware of it. Diego had familiarized himself with Gabriel's posture and movements during their numerous duels, so it hadn't taken him long to notice how the lieutenant's right arm was positioned a little too much against his side and how he kept it unnaturally still, like moving it hurt.

He felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't spent much time thinking about the accident after it had become clear that Gabriel would live and when the lieutenant hadn't seemed that bothered by his injury. Diego knew there was no point in feeling guilty about what had been an accident, especially since any permanent injury Gabriel might suffer would make his work as Zorro much easier. He didn't like thinking that way, but Gabriel didn't deserve much sympathy after all of his evil actions.

He and Bernard bought a bag full of bread and hurried back to Gonzales and Gabriel. The lieutenant was leaning against the carriage with his arms crossed on his chest while Gonzales remained safely out of sight.

"So, we're back!" he announced with a wide grin.

"Finally! I'm starving," Gonzales said and reached for the bread from the window.

"It was barely five minutes," Gabriel pointed out.

"Even a minute feels long when you're really hungry," Gonzales said.

"Well, now that you've got something to eat, I guess I and Bernard will get going," Diego announced.

"What? Where are you going?" Gonzales asked, poking his head outside the carriage and dropping the bread he had been about to bite into. His eyes were wide in alarm, and it twisted Diego's insides to know that he had no choice but to leave the sergeant. He could help him much more as Zorro, but poor Gonzales would always think that Diego had abandoned him.

"I just remembered that my father asked me to run some errands for him. I'm sorry, but I really can't stay here," he said with an apologetic smile.

"But Diego! You promised you'd help me!" Gonzales said.

"I'm really sorry! Maybe next time," Diego said. He waved goodbye to Gonzales and whistled for Tackle and Figaro to follow him and Bernard. The two dogs got up from under the carriage where they had been hiding from the sun and hurried after their masters.

"I have a plan," Diego said as soon as they had found a quiet spot where nobody would notice them. "We need to get changed and get our horses. I don't think we can make it back before the thief tries to contact Brown. Tackle and Figaro should stay here and keep an eye on things until we get back," he explained.

Bernard nodded and knelt down by Figaro's side. "Did you hear that, boy? Go back to the carriage with Tackle and don't let Gonzales out of your sight," he said. The little bulldog responded to this with a bark and a wag of his tail.

Satisfied that the dogs knew what they had to do, Diego and Bernard hurried to get back to the de la Vega estate so that they could return and help the others as soon as possible.

* * *

"That was a really mean thing to do," Gonzales said in misery, keeping his eyes downcast as he ate and talked.

Gabriel snorted. "What did you expect? I'm surprised that coward didn't leave earlier," he said.

"But Diego is usually so nice to me. He has always stood by my side. I thought he was my friend," Gonzales said.

"You don't need friends like him. He's a no-good idler and weakling who never does anything useful," Gabriel pointed out. Then again, maybe it wasn't so surprising that he and Gonzales got along so well.

"That's a little unfair. Diego may have his flaws, but he's nice, honest and loyal," Gonzales said.

"Yes, he just displayed incredible loyalty by leaving you alone," Gabriel remarked.

Gonzales sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "But I'm not entirely alone. You're here, Lieutenant!" he added.

Gabriel just let out a hum. Now that Diego had left, he couldn't possibly do the same without coming off as a coward, too. He hoped he wouldn't come to regret his involvement in this mess.

"I know you're taking a great personal risk, Lieutenant," Gonzales pointed out. He frowned in puzzlement. "To be honest, I find it a little surprising that you'd do this for me."

"I already said that I know you're innocent. I would have to be stupid to think otherwise," Gabriel said.

"But the commander's orders -" Gonzales started, but he wisely shut up when Gabriel turned to glare at him.

"I couldn't care less about Raymond's orders right now," he growled.

"Hey!"

They both turned to look when they heard Lolita call out to them. She came running to them and looked around in confusion.

"Where are Diego and Bernard?" she asked.

Gonzales showed her the bread. "They left after they brought me something to eat. They had some urgent business," he explained.

"In other words, those two weaklings got scared and decided to leave Gonzales alone," Gabriel said.

"That's so low of them!" Lolita growled, clenching her fists in anger and disappointment at her friends. She turned to look at Gonzales with a reassuring smile. "Well, we won't need them! We can find the real thief on our own."

As if on cue, they suddenly saw Brown and one of his henchmen exit the store. Brown stood outside while the henchman went to get a carriage for him. Gabriel, Gonzales and Lolita watched them leave towards the woods in east.

"I bet they're going to meet with the thief. We must hurry," Lolita said. She climbed on the perch on the carriage and picked up the reins, ready to follow Brown.

Gabriel saw his chance and took a seat next to her. "Since Diego has abandoned us, why don't I -" he started and tried to slip his arm over Lolita's shoulder.

"Hands off!" Lolita snapped and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey, I'm still a recovering patient for nearly a week. You should try to be gentle with me," Gabriel complained playfully.

It was too bad Lolita wasn't in the mood. "Then go home and stay in bed," she said nonchalantly. "This adventure isn't for the disabled."

Gabriel felt like she had just slapped him across the face. All of a sudden, it was like his shoulder was still ablaze with the wound, and he could just stare at Lolita with a dumb-founded expression on his face. Was she being serious? Surely not, but her words still made a chill go through him.

She didn't seem to have noticed the effect her snap had had on him. Gabriel stared at her for a moment, still sitting on the ground, and hoped that she'd somehow indicate she was just joking. When she said nothing after a while, Gabriel had no choice but to get up on his feet. He didn't want to face Lolita now, so he went to sit with Gonzales inside the carriage.

Lolita urged the horses to get going even before Gabriel had properly closed the door. He lost his balance and stumbled against the cushions, cursing under his breath and wondering what he had got himself into.


	9. Gonzales, the Thief II

Some parts of the dialogue in this chapter are lifted and translated from the German dub of episode 22, but that's mostly in the scenes in which Brown appears.

I have edited the AN in the first chapter to better label the contents of this story. While this fic won't go into graphic detail about anything, it will eventually include elements that some people might not want to read. If you have any such triggers, I advise you to check out the AN just to be sure.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 9**

Gabriel poked his head out the window after they had been travelling for about twenty minutes. The road they were following led towards the eastern woods at the bottom of the tall mountains that surrounded San Tasco in that direction. There wasn't much of anything there, so they couldn't get any help if they got into trouble. Gabriel wasn't too worried about that. He had dealt with Brown often enough to know that the man wasn't a killer.

"You're getting too close to them. They'll notice us," Gabriel said to Lolita.

"If we don't stay close, we could lose them. There are lots of little crossroads here, and who knows where they're heading to?" Lolita countered.

She was right, of course. Gabriel could only sigh in frustration and return to his place on the cushions.

"How are we doing?" Gonzales asked.

"You'd know if you stopped eating for a minute and looked out the window!" Gabriel snapped.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I always eat when I get nervous," Gonzales said. He stuffed the piece of bread in his fingers into his mouth and set the rest aside by his side.

"If you ate less, maybe you'd be in a better shape to fulfil your duties and wouldn't have to be nervous in the first place," Gabriel pointed out.

Gonzales had filled him in on what had really happened and why he was being accused of stealing. If it had been anyone else, Gabriel would have had trouble believing the story, but with Gonzales as the main character, it made an almost frightening amount of sense. Only he could screw up arresting a thief red-handed so badly that he became the main suspect instead.

Suddenly there was an alarmed yell from Lolita, and the carriage came to an abrupt halt.

"What now?" Gabriel asked and pushed his head out the window again. He cursed under his breath when he saw Brown's carriage blocking the road.

"I told you we were too close!" he snapped at Lolita.

"It's too late to worry about that now," she said.

"Well, that's odd," Brown said as he stepped down from his carriage. "I have the feeling that you're following us. Is there anything we can do?" A crooked grin was playing on his face, and he took several slow steps closer, his henchman following him.

"No, we weren't following you at all," Lolita said in a hesitant voice as the men approached.

"We're just having a ride in the forest. Surely that's allowed?" Gabriel asked. He pushed the door open and stepped outside.

Brown and the other man froze on their tracks when they noticed him. They glanced briefly at each other in confusion, but Brown quickly found his tongue.

"Ah, Lieutenant. I didn't realise it was you," he said.

"It shouldn't matter who is travelling in the carriage. You have no right to block anyone's way," Gabriel said sternly, standing in his full height and regarding Brown with his most scrutinising glare.

"But of course. We didn't mean to ruin you and the lady's trip," Brown said with a simper. He almost turned away from them, but then something caught his eye and a doubtful frown appeared on his face.

"Is there someone else in the carriage?" he asked.

"Of course not," Gabriel replied.

"Oh? But I'm sure there was someone," Brown said. He snapped his fingers, and his henchman stepped forward towards the carriage.

"Hey, stand back!" Gabriel snapped and tried to stop the man from advancing. The henchman grabbed his shoulders and shoved him aside, much to Gabriel's annoyance and surprise. He was certain that if he had been wearing his uniform, this idiot would have never dared to touch him.

"You were right, sir," the henchman said as he peered inside.

"Let's see," Brown said.

"What makes you think you can do this? I'll let Commander Raymond know about this as soon as we -" Gabriel started, but he was interrupted by an amused chuckle from Brown.

"Really, Lieutenant. You lied to me that there was nobody else in the carriage. I think that gives me reason enough to suspect that you lied about your and the little lady's intentions, too. As an honest businessman, I have every right to see to that there is nothing fishy going on," Brown said. He turned back towards the carriage and took a look inside.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Another lady? It must be the lieutenant's lucky day," he remarked.

"Uh, that's right," Gonzales said in a high voice, and Gabriel could have punched him. He grimaced as it suddenly occurred to him how dangerous to situation really was, at least to him. If Brown recognised Gonzales, he would no doubt deliver him to the army to collect the reward. Then they would never find the real thief. And _then_ it would come to light that Gabriel had been assisting a wanted a criminal. He didn't even want to imagine what Raymond would say to that. He'd been such an idiot. He should have never got involved in this.

"It's not every day one gets to meet women with a moustache," Brown said snidely and motioned for his henchman to enter the carriage.

"Run, Gonzales! Get out of here!" Lolita yelled.

Gonzales shoved the door open and jumped outside, heading towards the thick forest. However, he didn't make it more than a couple of steps before Brown's voice made him stop.

"Not so fast, my friend."

"You don't want anything to happen to her, do you?" the henchman asked, pointing a pistol at Lolita.

Gabriel's hand flew to his side, but then he remembered that he wasn't carrying a sword. He briefly wondered if he could tackle Brown's servant before he had the chance to shoot Lolita, but that was too much of a risk. Maybe he'd attack Brown instead and wrestle him down and then force them to let Lolita go.

However, before he could put any of these plans into motion, Brown turned to address him. "As for you, Lieutenant, I must say I'm surprised. I never thought I'd see you assist a criminal and go against the commander's orders like this," he said.

"It's nothing like that," Gabriel said, one final desperate idea coming to his mind. "I and Lolita captured Gonzales just a moment ago, and we were on our way to collect our reward when you surprised us."

"That's right! We caught him first, so let us go!" Lolita snapped with venom.

Brown chuckled. "A good story, but not good enough. You're going to the opposite direction from the town," he said.

In the course of the next few minutes, Gonzales was tied up and shoved inside the carriage while Lolita and Gabriel watched in frustration. The lieutenant couldn't believe they had been defeated by Brown and his men. His mind was consumed with so much anger at this unfair fact that he couldn't even be bothered to start coming up with excuses for Raymond.

"This was a complete disaster," he said.

"At least we tried," Lolita said.

Brown and his henchman made quick plans. Brown would continue on his way to meet the thief so that they could discuss the price for the stolen gem. His henchman would accompany him for a while in the other carriage and then choose another road that would take him back to town. There he would deliver Gonzales to the army and collect the reward.

"What about him?" the man asked and nodded at Gabriel. "We can't take an officer as a prisoner, can we?"

Brown rubbed his chin in thought. "That's a fair point. Even though he has clearly acted against the commander's orders, it's not a good idea to mess with the army. I think we should just leave him here. He can't stop either one of us on foot," he said.

"Right," the henchman said. He climbed on the perch of the carriage with Gonzales in it and instructed Lolita to come to sit by him. She would serve as a hostage so that Gonzales wouldn't try anything during the trip back to San Tasco.

"Have a nice day, Lieutenant. I'm sure Commander Raymond will be happy to hear about your actions today," Brown said with a smirk on his face as the two carriages started their journeys.

"You're going to regret this!" Gabriel yelled after Brown, taking a few running steps after him, even as he knew how useless it was. He stopped to stand in the middle of the road and stared after the carriage for a moment.

"Dammit!" he cursed. What was he supposed to do now? Brown was right; he'd never reach either party before it was too late, but just standing there wouldn't help either. Maybe it would be a good idea to return to San Tasco as soon as possible and explain his situation. With enough lies and grovelling, he might be able to convince Raymond that he had been trying to capture Gonzales, not help him.

That idea brought a sour taste to his mouth. Any sympathy he might have felt for Gonzales earlier was replaced by worry of what would happen to him now. Raymond would have all the reasons to demote him or kick him out of the army and arrest him. However, Gabriel was sure he wouldn't do it. He was far too important to his plans, and he knew too much. There would be some other kind of punishment, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out what it was.

Or maybe he should follow Brown instead and see if he could find him. If he found the gem and the real thief, nobody could accuse him of a crime. Raymond would still be angry, but at least it wouldn't be so bad.

He decided it would do no good if he just stood there for the rest of the day. He had all the time in the world to go back to town and face Raymond's wrath, but before that he should at least try to find the real thief and solve one of his problems. With that decision made, he started following the road towards the direction where the carriages had gone to.

Some time later, he arrived at a crossroads where the road forked into two. One of them would take him back to San Tasco, and he guessed that was where Brown's henchman had taken Gonzales and Lolita. He hoped the other one wouldn't fork again or he'd probably lose track of Brown.

Just as he was about to follow the road and hope for the best, the sound of hooves against the ground reached his ears. He turned around to see two riders approaching him. Even at a distance, it wasn't difficult to tell who they were.

"Zorro!" Gabriel yelled when the riders got closer. This was the first time he faced the outlaw after his accident, and the mere sight of him was enough to make him bristle. If only he had a sword right now!

"Lieutenant," Zorro greeted him. He and Little Zorro stopped their horses a safe distance away from him.

"You! It's about time I have my revenge! Get down and we'll settle it!" Gabriel challenged. Dammit, why hadn't be brought a sword?

"There's no time for that. Tell me, Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Zorro asked.

"And why should I tell you?" Gabriel asked.

"I have reason to believe that the thief who framed Sergeant Gonzales is somewhere in this area," Zorro said.

Gabriel shrugged. "So what?" he asked.

Zorro's glare turned sterner. "Don't you care that your subordinate is being accused of something he didn't do?" he wanted to know.

"That isn't of any importance to me," Gabriel said. He knew that if Zorro found the real thief and proved Gonzales' innocence, his problems would be solved too, but that wasn't enough to make him even consider helping him. He'd much rather face Raymond's anger than work together with Zorro in any way.

"I see," Zorro said. Gabriel thought he had heard an edge of disappointment in the masked rebel's voice, and for a moment it looked like Zorro had something more to say. However, he said nothing and chose to turn to address his assistant instead.

"Can the dog show us the way the criminals took?" he asked.

"Of course!" Little Zorro said. Gabriel noticed only now that he was holding a small bulldog in his arms. The boy let the dog down, and the animal immediately ran towards the road that led to San Tasco.

"That's odd," Zorro said.

"What are you trying to say, boy?" Little Zorro asked.

"Do you really expect that dog can help you?" Gabriel asked with a dismissive snort.

"Hey, he's really clever! Don't you remember when -" Little Zorro started, but Zorro interrupted him before he could get any further.

"Lieutenant, I think you know what is going on. Tell us now," he said.

"I already said that I'm not – hey!" Gabriel started, but he was cut off when Zorro abruptly urged his horse to get closer and pointed the tip of his sword at his throat.

"Even if you're off duty right now, we're still enemies. Tell me what is going on now, or you'll have to take some more leave before you can return to duty," Zorro said. His tone was icy, and he was staring down at Gabriel with such a serious expression that the lieutenant didn't doubt the rebel's words. Gabriel had often wondered if Zorro really would ever go through with his threats, but he hadn't yet had the guts to find out.

"Damn you," he growled.

"Well, how about it? My patience is growing thin, Lieutenant," Zorro said. To underline his words, he gave Gabriel a little cut and forced him to back against the rock that stood between the different roads.

"Fine," Gabriel spat. "I was following Brown with Gonzales and Lolita, but he spotted us. Brown took that road, and his goon went back to San Tasco to hand Gonzales and Lolita over to the army," he said, tilting his head towards the road to his left.

"Then what are you doing here?" Zorro asked. He removed his sword and put it back into the sheath, allowing Gabriel to breathe a little more freely.

"Brown isn't stupid enough to capture an officer like me," Gabriel said, his frown deepening as he thought of the man.

Zorro turned to look at his assistant. "We have to get back to town and save Gonzales and Lolita. We can go after Brown and the thief when they're safe," he said.

"Right," Little Zorro agreed. They both turned their horses around and headed towards the road that would take them to San Tasco.

"Thank you for your help, Lieutenant! We'll meet again later," Zorro said and waved as farewell.

"Damn you! I'll get you some other time!" Gabriel yelled after him. He rubbed the prickling cut on his throat and clenched his teeth, wishing more than anything that he had had a sword with him. It didn't matter if his arm still didn't feel quite right; he didn't even care whether he would have defeated Zorro or not. He just wanted to try and strike against that insufferable man with everything he had.

"One day," he promised himself. One day he would push his sword at Zorro's throat and wipe that smirk off his face right before he killed him.

He grimaced as he pondered what to do. It was obvious that Zorro would be going after the real thief once he had saved Gonzales and Lolita. Whatever inspiration Gabriel had had to find Brown and the gem were now gone. He would never work towards the same goal as Zorro, not even if it cost him his life.

If only he had a sword or some other weapon so that he could try to capture Zorro when he came back. As it was, he couldn't go after Brown and indirectly help Zorro, but he couldn't return to San Tasco either before Gonzales' innocence was proven. He spent a while thinking about what to do, but then he decided that he'd just wait there and see what happened. Maybe there would be a chance to defeat Zorro when that blasted man let his guard down.

Nothing happened for over an hour, but then he heard the sound of horses in the distance, coming from the direction of San Tasco. Suspecting it had to be Zorro, Gabriel hurried behind a boulder. Not long after, Zorro and his assistant flashed past him with Gonzales sitting behind Zorro. None of them noticed him, and Gabriel decided to follow them.

To his surprise, it didn't take long before he again heard horses approaching. When he turned around, he saw that it was Captain Jekyll with several soldiers. Jekyll ordered the men to stop when he noticed Gabriel by the road.

"I thought we might find you here, Lieutenant," he said.

"Why is that?" Gabriel asked.

"The man who captured Gonzales claimed you were assisting the sergeant. I thought it was a little hard to believe, but since you're here, it must be true," Jekyll said.

"Well, you see, sir…" Gabriel started. What kind of excuse would work the best in his favour? He had been so sure that he wouldn't have to defend his position before facing Raymond that he hadn't even considered running into Jekyll who could be just as strict as the commander.

"You there," Jekyll said and pointed his finger at one of the soldiers. "Give your horse to the lieutenant and return to town by foot."

Intrigued, Gabriel mounted the horse and shot a curious glance at the captain. Jekyll ordered the men to continue towards their destination and came to ride by Gabriel's side. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were far enough from the soldiers to be able to talk freely.

"I wish you had come to consult me before doing something as reckless as this. I might have been able to do something, but now it's too late to hide anything. I'm sure you know that assisting a wanted criminal is a serious offence, Lieutenant," Jekyll said.

Gabriel felt a chill go down his spine at the thought of what this could mean for him. "I know, sir, but -"

"I believe that Sergeant Gonzales is innocent as well. I don't blame you for what you did, and if it wasn't for Commander Raymond, I would let it slide. As it is, I'm afraid I must report your actions to him, but I'll make it as favourable to you as possible. If we find the real thief, there should be no serious consequences," Jekyll cut him off.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

Jekyll kept his eyes on the road as he replied, "I believe that correct procedures should always be followed, but I also think a superior should always trust his subordinates. It was irresponsible of the commander to decide Gonzales was guilty without even listening to his side of the story. And that's all I'm going to say about this issue for now. We need to concentrate on capturing the real thief."

Gabriel was more than happy to agree with that. He had been fully expecting to get a dressing down from Jekyll, but he had clearly read him wrong. In any case, he was glad to ignore the topic of his unlawful behaviour.

"How did you know the thief is here?" he asked.

"Gonzales kept insisting on that. We're simply following him and Zorro. If they're telling the truth, we'll arrest the real thief. And if not… We can always capture Zorro," Jekyll replied.

"Nothing would make me happier, sir," Gabriel said. He grinned as he felt a rush of excitement at the thought of finally capturing that bastard. They would certainly do it this time. Jekyll had almost ten soldiers with him, and Zorro would no doubt be distracted with fighting Brown and the thief.

The plain mountain area soon ended and they arrived at green fields that were facing the ocean. Just by the cliff, dangerously close to the edge, stood a solitary house surrounded by several trees. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks below the cliff could be heard even from under the galloping of their horses.

Jekyll jumped off his horse and approached the house with several of his men following. Gabriel did the same, but he was more interested in their surroundings. He couldn't see Zorro's horse anywhere, so it was possible the rebel wasn't even around anymore. He was just about to walk to the cliff to take a look there when sounds from inside the house caught his attention.

"But I'm innocent! I didn't know the gem was stolen!" Brown was wailing.

"Out of my way!" Gabriel snapped at the soldiers who were swarming at the door. When he made it through, he saw that Brown and a burly man he had never met before were sitting on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs. Gonzales was standing by them, grinning proudly and managing to look triumphant even with the women's clothes he was wearing.

"Here is all the proof of my innocence!" he declared.

Jekyll allowed himself a brief smile, but he quickly hid it behind a stony face. He motioned for two of the soldiers. "These men are under arrest. We'll take them back to town in their carriage," he ordered. Next, he turned to face Gonzales again.

"I'm glad this matter has now been thoroughly solved, Sergeant," he said.

"So am I," Gonzales said with a smile.

"Well, this is all nice, but what about Zorro? Where is he?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, he left already. He said he was here just to help me capture these two criminals," Gonzales explained.

"And you didn't even try to stop him?" Gabriel barked.

Gonzales blinked in puzzled surprise. "But I…"

Jekyll shook his head. "Lieutenant, it's hardly surprising that the sergeant couldn't stop Zorro on his own, especially when he was unarmed. I think we had better ignore this for now, especially since Zorro did help us find the real culprit," he said.

"Yes, sir," Gabriel grumbled, clenching his fists as he tried to hide his frustration with the situation. He had gone out of his way to help Gonzales, and then that imbecile couldn't even try to capture Zorro! The thought hadn't probably even crossed his mind!

But it didn't matter, he decided then. He'd be returning to duty next week, and then he would do everything in his power to capture that piece of scum. It was probably for the best that Gonzales hadn't done it. The honour and satisfaction belonged to Gabriel and nobody else.

* * *

The day was already turning into evening when Gabriel got the order to come to Raymond's office. He had been dreading that moment ever since they had arrived back to town, and not even helping with interrogating Brown and the thief had got his mind off the dressing down he would no doubt get. He could only hope that Jekyll had managed to soothe Raymond's anger somewhat, but he didn't dare place too much hope on that.

He drew a deep breath before knocking on the thick door. For a moment there was only silence that made him want to squirm, but finally Raymond told him to enter.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Gabriel said as he stepped into the room.

Raymond was standing behind his desk. His hands were clasped behind his back, and for once he was staring right at Gabriel as he came in. He wasn't smiling; the expression on his face was devoid of any emotion, but his eyes were dark with anger. Gabriel couldn't remember ever seeing Raymond like that. The commander had often been angry with him, but even at the worst moments Gabriel had always detected something almost sweetly malicious and amused about him.

He closed the door and waited, fearing for the worst.

"Lieutenant Gabriel," Raymond started. Even his voice was empty, leaving Gabriel no chance to predict what he might say or do next. He didn't dare react in any way. No matter what he did, it would just give Raymond yet another reason to be displeased with him.

"I can hardly bring myself to believe what Captain Jekyll just told me. I hope he's lying, but since I can't think of a reason for him to do so, I'm forced to accept that you went against my direct orders and decided to assist a wanted criminal," Raymond continued. He shook his head, and his face finally twisted into a furious frown. "But I want to hear it from you personally before I decide what action to take," he continued.

"Sir, I... It was -" Gabriel stammered, all of his brilliant excuses and lies suddenly gone from his head. The look in the commander's piercing blue eyes made him freeze and much to his dismay, he couldn't come up with anything that would make him look good.

"Well, Lieutenant? I'm waiting," Raymond said icily.

It was pointless to prolong the torture any more than necessary. Better just get it all over with. "Sir, I found it hard to believe that the sergeant could be guilty. He's simply not competent enough to steal anything, as evidenced by how all of this was just a misunderstanding because he was such a bumbling -" Gabriel started, but he was cut off when Raymond suddenly slammed his hands on his desk.

"My orders are the only thing that matters! If I say that someone is guilty, your responsibility is to arrest him and not question me!" the commander yelled, the sudden volume of his voice startling Gabriel and almost making him take a step back. He knew better than to try argue, so he just pressed his lips into a tight line and braced himself for the vicious dressing-down that was about to come.

"Do you have any idea how stupid it makes me look when my supposedly most loyal officer does something like this behind my back? You're not supposed to think or have opinions about my orders! You only follow them, but apparently even that is too much to ask of a simpleton like you!" Raymond continued. He was leaning over his desk, and his hunched posture momentarily made Gabriel think of a wild beast that might come for his throat at any moment.

"If we want to keep these people under control, we can't let them think there is any discrepancy within the army. Every officer and every soldier is to do exactly as I say. Moreover, I consider it a personal insult that you did something like that. You must have known that it was against my orders!" Raymond went on, hardly stopping to catch his breath.

"Sir, you never gave me any orders, and I'm still off duty, so -" Gabriel dared to chime in, but he instantly regretted it when Raymond didn't even let him finish.

"Are you blind, deaf or stupid?" the commander snapped. You can't have missed what was going on! The fact that you went to help Gonzales without letting anyone know proves that you knew it was against my orders!"

Raymond straightened his form and clasped his hands again behind his back. "And as for you being off duty, that is no excuse. It gives you no right to partake in criminal activities," he said in a calmer voice. Though he wasn't yelling anymore, his face was still twisted in rage. Gabriel hardly dared to breathe.

"Have I made at least this point clear?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, sir," Gabriel said at once.

Raymond nodded. "Good. Now, do I even want to know why you decided to help Gonzales? And don't try to tell me you thought it was the right thing to do," he said.

"Well, sir..." Gabriel started uncertainly, not knowing what to say. He had been thinking about some nonsense about how Gonzales was his subordinate and how he had to keep his trust, but he knew Raymond would never buy that.

Raymond pursed his lips, letting out a hum. For a moment it looked like his expression might turn into his usual malicious smirk, but he chose to remain serious. "Don't you have anything to say, Lieutenant? Then how about I make a guess? I think you thought I've been treating you unfairly for the past months and decided to rebel against me."

"No, sir. I -"

"Let me finish, Lieutenant. You may be arrogant enough to think you have any right to feel persecuted by my actions, but you're entirely mistaken. You're my subordinate, and that means I can treat you any way I want, fair or not. That you even consider acting against my orders is enough reason for me to give you a severe punishment, but that you actually do it is unfathomable. I could have you stripped of your rank and kicked out of the army for an offence like this," Raymond said.

Gabriel did his best to keep his sudden dread from showing on his face, not wanting to give Raymond the satisfaction of knowing how much his words chilled him. He felt his body tremble under Raymond's stare, and he realised what an idiot he had been. To even think that he could fool the commander had been stupid. Raymond was so vicious and twisted that he probably anticipated every move that his enemies and allies could make.

"I'll give you until the end of this conversation to come up with another excuse. For your sake, I hope it's a good one," Raymond said. He turned his gaze to his desk and picked up a few papers. He spent a moment browsing through them before he turned to look at Gabriel again. There were fewer angry lines on his face, and Gabriel could almost swear the look in his eyes had grown softer. These sudden and unpredictable shifts of mood were one reason he was so wary of the commander. He could never tell what would happen next and if it was even genuine or if Raymond was merely toying with him.

"We have a few things we have to go through before your return to duty," Raymond said. He didn't wait for Gabriel to acknowledge this but simply continued, "Let's start with the most urgent issue. As you know, Don Dias is arriving here next week. It's only a few days after your return to duty, but I expect you to oversee the security and the transportation of the wheat. It has to be done with utmost care. Choose only men you can trust. Nobody is to find out about our operation."

Gabriel nodded, feeling a little more secure now that they had switched to a different topic. "I already know the right men, sir," he said.

"Good. In that case, I trust I can leave this matter to you. I'll be busy handling the public affairs and presenting Don Dias to the people, so I have no time to take part in the more mundane parts of the operation," Raymond said.

"You can leave it all to me, sir," Gabriel said at once, eager to please and prove that he was still trustworthy.

"I hope so," Raymond said. "It is of greatest importance that we transport the wheat to the location we agreed on and sell it to Don Dias. If this fails, it's going to hinder all of out other operations. You had better be up to the task."

"I know I can do it," Gabriel said.

Raymond's brows shot up in curiosity. "Truly? Then you have recovered marvellously fast from your injury," he said in an innocent tone.

"I'm fine, sir," Gabriel said. He would never tell Raymond about the never-ending ache or how difficult it sometimes was to control his hand. It would pass soon; he just needed to get used to using it again. The commander had no need to know and make even more snide remarks at him.

"Then I'll be expecting the usual performance from you, though that's of course not saying much in certain situations," Raymond remarked. He glanced briefly down at his papers, but Gabriel couldn't tell if he actually had something useful written down or if he just wanted to make him feel ignored for a moment. He thought frantically about what he could say once Raymond once again asked him about his motivation to help Gonzales, but he was too nervous to think straight. It was like all his thoughts had been torn to shreds and he had no way to put them back together again.

"I'm sure you know that the South India Trading Company has started building their offices in San Tasco," Raymond remarked, not lifting his eyes from his papers.

"Yes, sir," Gabriel said.

"I haven't discussed business with Mr. Kapital yet, but I'm sure he and I can come to an agreement about how to handle things. At the moment there's no need for you to think about the company or their representatives. I'm going to handle all of it. Once the company has finished building their offices, there will be a great celebration to welcome them. Every important person in the area will be there, so we will have to take great measures to organize the security," Raymond said.

Gabriel frowned at being left in the dark with such important matters, but he didn't have the courage to question the commander at the moment. He had some doubts about getting a foreign company involved in their operations. They would gain much more, but it was risky. If this Kapital was as eager to join them as Raymond had let him believe, he would no doubt try to take advantage of them somehow. Then again, Raymond would probably respond to that with a few tricks of his own. Maybe it would be entertaining to see the two of them try to outsmart each other.

"Is there something else, sir?" he asked.

"Don Augusto, a rich landowner from Spain, is due to arrive here with his son in a week or two. He has purchased the wine fields south of town, so we might have to keep an eye on him," Raymond said. The hint of a smile appeared on his face, and he quickly added, "However, that can wait until later. Now I'd be interested in hearing why you decided to help Sergeant Gonzales today. I hope you can offer me a better reason than the one I thought of."

"No offence, sir, but the reason you voiced was entirely wrong," Gabriel said.

"Oh, really?" Raymond asked, now finally letting a smirk creep on his face. "Then do enlighten me, Lieutenant."

"Well, it was like this, sir," Gabriel started, hoping to win some time. Maybe he should say that he had wanted to win Jekyll's trust and the best way to do it was to pretend to be an honest bleeding heart like him. Or that if Gonzales was arrested, someone else would have to take his place as sergeant and the newcomer might not be as easy to fool. Or maybe -

"I'm waiting, Lieutenant," Raymond said with a harsh edge in his voice.

Suddenly, the perfect idea struck him. It was so obvious that he felt like laughing at himself for not realising it sooner.

"It was because of Zorro, sir," Gabriel said. He enjoyed the intrigued look that briefly appeared on Raymond's face and felt confident with himself for the first time during the conversation.

"Zorro? Go on," Raymond said.

"I was certain that Zorro would get involved in this incident and try to help Gonzales. I thought that if I pretended to do the same, I would get the chance to capture him," Gabriel explained.

"You weren't very well prepared for that. You didn't even think to carry a sword," Raymond pointed out.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think things through that well," Gabriel said.

"That is hardly surprising," Raymond said.

"Yes, it's all my fault that we didn't capture Zorro today," Gabriel said. Pretending to be sorry and taking the blame always felt like swallowing a handful of sand, but he had long since learnt that it was essential if he wanted to keep the commander happy. Gabriel was certain that Raymond knew he wasn't sincere, but he seemed to get some enjoyment from seeing others grovel at his feet.

Raymond let out an amused chuckle. "You shouldn't waste your time coming up with elaborate plans to capture Zorro. You aren't nearly cunning enough for that. Just do your duty and follow my orders just like before," he said.

"Yes, sir," Gabriel said.

"If there's nothing else, you're dismissed. Do enjoy your final days of rest so that you'll be in full strength when you return to duty, Lieutenant," Raymond said.

Gabriel saluted and left the office as quickly as he could. Once he was outside, he let out a sigh of relief and swore to himself that he would never again act against Commander Raymond's orders.

* * *

Sergeant Gonzales couldn't stop smiling as he thought about the day's events. In the morning, it had felt like his life was coming to its end, but now everything was back to normal. He no longer had to hide and wear Maria's old clothes or fear that someone was going to recognise him and betray him to the army.

The thought that the army he had served loyally for years could have been his downfall pained him a little, but he reasoned that it was just Commander Raymond, not the army itself. In fact, there were lots of people in the army who had been on his side. Several of his friends had given him pats to the back and assured him that they had never believed in his guilt. Captain Jekyll had pulled him aside and expressed his joy at that they had finally caught the real thief. Furthermore - and this was the hardest part for him to digest - Lieutenant Gabriel had decided to help him.

It was almost too good to be true. He had always been sure that the lieutenant didn't think much of him. After he had refused to believe his innocence regarding Don José's murder attempt, Gonzales had lost all hope that the two of them could ever understand each other. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

The door to the main building opened and Gabriel stepped outside. Gonzales was relieved to notice that he didn't look like his whole life had just been crushed.

"Lieutenant!" he called out and hurried to greet Gabriel.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

"What did the commander have to say? I hope he wasn't angry at you," Gonzales said.

"That's none of your business," Gabriel said. He walked past Gonzales without even looking at him, but Gonzales didn't even think to feel angry or ignored. He couldn't blame Gabriel for being cranky after Commander Raymond had talked with him.

"Lieutenant, wait," he said and hurried after Gabriel.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked. His voice had a tired edge to it. It had been a long day for all of them.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me today. You were the only one in the army who was ready to help me," Gonzales said.

"And that was a really stupid thing to do," Gabriel snapped.

Gonzales winced at these words. He could only hope that the commander hadn't been too angry at Gabriel and hadn't decided to punish him. It would ruin his return to duty. Gonzales knew how much Gabriel was looking forward to getting back to work, and the last thing he wanted was that his problems would hinder that.

"I'm sorry if you're in trouble because of this," he said. "I know you took a great personal risk by deciding to help me. I'll never forget that. I'll make it up to you one day." Gonzales had never felt more strongly about anything he had said to the lieutenant, and he hoped Gabriel would notice it, too. After this day, he needed Gabriel to know how much it mattered to him when someone had faith in him.

"And what am I supposed to do with a promise like that from you?" Gabriel asked in irritation.

"I don't know yet, but I promise I'll help you one day when you need it, no matter what," Gonzales said. He felt pride burn inside him at these words, even if Gabriel didn't look very impressed. He would show him that he was worth the trust Gabriel had placed on him. One day, he'd do something for Lieutenant Gabriel and make up for today.

* * *

Diego pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to stifle a yawn. The day's incident with Gonzales and the stolen gem was the first time that anything of interest had happened in a while. The army had been almost quiet and tame without Lieutenant Gabriel on duty, so there hadn't been much need for Zorro. He had only had to capture a few bandits who had been terrorising the people, but that was hardly work for him.

I hope I'm not getting rusty, he thought in amusement as another yawn surprised him. Gabriel was returning to duty in less than a week, and then Zorro would have to be at his best again. Then he would also have to pull Bernard aside and tell him that as much as he appreciated his help, he didn't want to get him involved again. It was alright for Bernard to help when they were dealing with minor problems, but the army was too big for the boy to handle. He could only hope Bernard would understand.

Diego walked outside to the porch to take a look at the night sky before going to bed. He couldn't help but smile sadly at the situation. He wanted nothing more than to see the tyranny of the army come to its end so that Zorro could disappear for good. He knew how important the work he did was and he didn't regret the decision to live a double life, but sometimes... These quiet weeks had reminded him of what his life could be like if there was no need for him to wear the mask and the cape. No, then his life would be even better than this. He wouldn't have to pretend to be the kind of son that his father had to be ashamed of.

One day he'd help bring justice to the land. Somehow, he'd find evidence against the army and stop Raymond from committing crimes against the people. Then he could stop the charade and show the world what kind of man he really was.

"Diego, what are you doing out here?"

Diego turned around at his father's voice and put a carefree smile on his face. "Nothing, really. I just came to get a bit of fresh air before going to bed," he said.

"I had the same in mind," Alejandro said. He came to stand by Diego's side and turned to gaze at the starry sky.

While they stood in silence, Diego examined his father's face in the moonlight. Lately, he had noticed that his father looked more tired and worried than before. While they were one of the richest and most important families in the area, Alejandro had always been sympathetic to the plights of those less fortunate. He helped the poor whenever he could and always took their side when the army tried to exploit them. Diego knew that his father was deeply hurt by how powerless he was against the army. It was one of the reasons why he couldn't let his father know the truth about Zorro. Alejandro would no doubt want to help, and Diego couldn't stand the idea of putting his father to such danger.

"You look worried," he observed.

"It's nothing," Alejandro said.

"I know you too well, father. You can tell me what's troubling you," Diego said. He tried not to feel hurt that his father didn't want to share his worries with him. After he spent all his spare time making sure everyone thought he was lazy and a coward, it was no wonder his father didn't always trust him.

Alejandro sighed. "I don't want to bother you with something like this because it doesn't concern you, but... You must have heard about how the army has started collecting wheat from the farmers," he said.

"No, I knew nothing about that," Diego lied swiftly.

"Commander Raymond says there is a need for wheat in Spain, so they're taxing the farmers and taking away what little they have," Alejandro said.

"Oh, that's terrible," Diego said, and for once he didn't have to act. "Can we afford to pay that?"

Alejandro snorted in disdain. "Yes, we can. I can't say the same for many other families. Some of them barely have enough to eat as it is," he said.

"Do you think this is a legitimate order from Spain or that Raymond is behind this?" Diego asked. He was sure his father was just as troubled by that as he was. If the order had come from the king, anyone disobeying it would be a real outlaw. At the same time, taking the farmers' wheat and condemning them to starvation wasn't just no matter how you looked at it. He almost hoped that this was yet another of Raymond's schemes so that he could fight for the people with a clear conscience.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Alejandro said. He spent a moment watching the sky before he turned to look at Diego, indecision in his eyes. "People are whispering that someone is planning to get a few men together and steal the wheat back from the army. It's complete foolishness, but I can't blame them."

Alejandro glanced at Diego from the corner of his eye. "I'll always be loyal to the king, but sometimes I think it's impossible to rule this land fairly from beyond the ocean."

Diego shifted in discomfort at his father's words. Problems like that were too big even for Zorro to handle, and he wasn't sure he wanted to add them to his list of worries.

His father just shook his head with a smile. "I'm sorry if I'm troubling you. I shouldn't talk about such things with you," he said.

"You can talk to me about anything," Diego insisted.

"I think it's time we both go to bed," Alejandro said. "Goodnight, Diego."

Diego stayed outside and watched his father walk back into the house. For a moment he felt like he was choking, and he had to swallow to get rid of the lump in his throat. His chest ached at the resigned look he had seen in his father's eyes. The desire to call him back and just tell the truth to him had never been stronger; he had to clench his jaws almost painfully to stop himself.

He had to remember his priorities. No matter how much it hurt his father to think his son was useless, it was for the best that he didn't know the truth. Once all of this was over and the corrupt officers were gone, Diego would drink with his father and tell him everything. Until that, he would just have to ignore the harm that his lies were doing to everyone.


	10. Inglorious Return to Duty

Those readers who haven't watched the anime might be a little confused about Alejandro's characterisation in this chapter. In the anime, he's a lot calmer and less willing to resort to violence than in most other adaptations of Zorro. The way the anime has set things up is that Diego and Alejandro are the calm and controlled ones while Lolita and Bernard have a hot temper and are prone to acting first, thinking second.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 10**

Gabriel finished buttoning up his uniform. He felt like his chest was going to burst from excitement and pride. Even the slight clumsiness of his right hand and how long it had taken him to finish the task couldn't tarnish the joy of returning to duty. He could hardly believe that the day had finally come.

His shoulder was still hurting, but the pain had subsided into a dull ache somewhere deep within and only flared up when he tried to lift his arm above his head. He wasn't too worried about that. Two months was very little rest after an injury like that. He was sure that with more time and normal routine it would be fine soon. Dr. Timothy had once more told him that he should wait longer before getting back to work, but Gabriel had several reasons not to do it. Commander Raymond wouldn't give him more leave. Even if he had, Gabriel wouldn't have accepted it. The quiet weeks he had spent resting had been slow torture. He would go insane if he had to spend one more day without his uniform.

He walked outside with his head held high. His men were already waiting for him on horseback. They looked organized and competent for a change. Most of them had even polished their boots. Gabriel guessed it was Gonzales' idea, and again he had to admit that the sergeant could do something right. It had become something of a routine lately.

"Welcome back, sir!" Gonzales said with a mighty grin and a salute.

"Is everything ready?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, sir! I have personally made sure that everything is in order," Gonzales said.

Gabriel was in such a happy mood that it didn't even cross his mind that when Gonzales was in charge, things usually didn't go the way he wanted. With an appreciative nod at the sergeant, he mounted his horse and took his position before the men. One barked order later, they were on their way.

The task for the day wasn't particularly interesting, but it was vital for Raymond's plans with Don Dias. They were to visit the remaining farmers who hadn't paid Raymond's new tax and confiscate a corresponding amount of wheat. The reason they gave to the public was that the wheat would be sent to Spain where it was needed more, but it was actually going to be sold to Don Dias who in turn would sell it elsewhere. Gabriel was glad he had returned to duty in time for this operation; he was certain that Raymond would have withheld his share of the profit if he hadn't done his part.

Gabriel felt his chest fill with power and pride as they rode through the town on their way to the villages in east. The people they passed were staring at him with wariness in their eyes, but they immediately shied away when he turned to glare at them. He smirked. It felt good to be back in a position where he was feared and respected.

They arrived at the first farm after some half an hour of riding. The people living there came running outside as soon as they heard them and huddled together as Gabriel stopped his horse before them.

"We've come to get the king's wheat," he announced.

The father of the family looked at him with pleading eyes and stepped forward. "Please, we had a bad harvest. We can't afford to give away anything," he said.

Gabriel snorted. "And why should that be my problem? Do you think you're so important that the king will care about your problems?" he asked.

"No, but -"

"Enough excuses! Bring the wheat here now, or do we have to make you?" Gabriel cut him off.

The poor farmer sighed in resignation and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. He told his sons to bring out the wheat from the storage and load it into the wagon the army had brought along. The rest of the family, including three daughters of which one was barely old enough to walk, watched the scene with grim expressions on their faces. The little one couldn't understand what was going on, but she sensed that her parents were afraid of something. She was clinging to her mother's dress and hiding her face from the soldiers, only occasionally daring to steal a glance at them.

As Gabriel observed the work, he couldn't help but notice the look on Gonzales' face. The sergeant was watching the family with a frown on his face. When he urged his horse into movement and came to the lieutenant's side, Gabriel could already guess what he had to say.

"Lieutenant, do we have to do this? These people won't have anything to eat," he said.

"In that case they should have worked harder so that there'd be something left for them," Gabriel said.

"But sir! It's not their fault. Everyone is having a hard time now," Gonzales said.

"That's the way in Spain, too. Don't you think the king has the right to demand his subjects to help?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course he has, but…" Gonzales grew silent and sighed. He was clutching the reins of his horse with trembling hands. "Taking away people's hard-earned food is not what I wanted to do when I joined the army. We should be helping people, not terrorising them."

Gabriel frowned but said nothing. Gonzales' words sounded entirely too much like Zorro's to his liking. He wondered if the sergeant's recent positive experiences with the outlaw weren't having a bad effect on him. They would all be in trouble if Gonzales decided that Zorro was right and the army wrong. Even an idiot like him might cause some damage if he went to the right people.

"You shouldn't bother yourself by thinking about it. There's nothing we can do. These are direct orders from Commander Raymond," he said. He forced his voice to hold a remorseful tone. It took all his self-control not to burst out laughing when Gonzales turned to look at him with surprised and hopeful eyes.

"You think this is wrong, too, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"What I think doesn't matter," Gabriel said. He pressed his heels against his horse's sides and rode to the wagon where everyone was done loading the wheat. He inspected the amount with disdain and turned to face the farmer's sons.

"There is some missing," he said.

"No, this is all we have," the eldest son said.

"Don't lie to me! I know you must be hiding the rest somewhere!" Gabriel barked. He turned to face his soldiers. "Search every storage room! We aren't leaving before we have the right amount."

He watched how the soldiers stormed into the grain storage to look for the wheat. Loud crashes and bangs accompanied them, and he could only imagine the damage they were doing to the family's property. He smirked when he saw the farmer pull his wife closer against him and how she was biting her lip in an attempt not to cry. It served them right. This was what they deserved for trying to deceive them.

After a while, the soldiers returned, empty-handed.

"Well?" Gabriel asked.

"We didn't find anything, sir. It appears there really isn't more," one of the soldiers said.

"That's what we told you! Now you've ruined everything! How are we going to -" the eldest son said, his face red with anger and despair. His brother put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but even he was clenching his jaws in repressed fury.

"I've had it with your lies," Gabriel said. He pointed towards the oldest son. "Arrest him. He can stay in prison until his family agrees to say where they've hidden the wheat," he ordered.

"No, please! I swear we're telling the truth! There isn't any more!" the farmer cried out, letting go of his wife and rushing to his son's side.

Gabriel ignored the pleading look the man was giving him and gestured for his soldiers to apprehend the farmer's son. The young man growled under his breath and struggled to get free, but he was no match for three trained men. His hands were tied behind his back and he was thrown on his face in the back of the wagon.

The farmer's wife let out a howl and fell on her knees by Gabriel's horse. She reached up to grab his legs, but he merely kicked her hands aside.

"Please don't take away my son!" she begged.

"If you want him back, I suggest you tell us where the wheat is," Gabriel said.

The only response he got from the woman was an anguished sob as she buried her face into her hands. Her husband helped her back on her feet and guided her towards the house. The younger children had started crying, too.

"Lieutenant, please," Gonzales said in a low voice, staring at the scene in frozen horror.

"If we start being lenient towards one person, we'll soon have to make exceptions for everyone," Gabriel stated. He turned his horse around and gave his men the order to follow him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gonzales hesitate for a long time before he finally guided his horse to follow them.

"They have no reason to complain," Gabriel told him once the sergeant reached his side. "They'll be getting their son back when they tell us where the wheat is."

"And what if they really don't have any more?" Gonzales asked.

Gabriel let out a hum. "That's for Commander Raymond to decide," he said.

Judging by the grim expression on Gonzales' face, the sergeant knew just as well as he did what that would mean.

* * *

Lolita sighed in relief when she entered the de la Vega house, away from the scorching sun. It was an unusually hot day, and on her way she had already started to regret her decision to visit Diego and Bernard. She wiped a bit of sweat off her brow and made sure she was presentable. While she was straightening her dress, Maria stepped into the hall with a large basket in her hands.

"Good day, Lolita. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I just came to see Diego and Bernard. Are they home?" Lolita asked.

"Yes, they're in the dining room with Don Alejandro," Maria said and nodded to her right.

"Alright. Thank you," Lolita said.

"It sure is hot today, isn't it? I feel like I'm going to faint if I take one step further. This is no weather to be weeding the vegetable fields," Maria said, shaking her head ruefully.

"We told you to leave it for tomorrow and have a drink with us," Don Alejandro called out from the dining room.

"If I did that, no work would ever get done in this house. Especially with Diego the way he is," Maria replied.

Lolita couldn't help but smile despite the heat. "I can help you," she said.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. I'm almost done anyway. You just go and join the others," Maria said.

When Lolita stepped into the dining room, she found Diego, Alejandro and Bernard sitting around the table. Alejandro and Bernard looked to be handling the weather well, but Diego was half lying on his chair, his brows furrowed in misery. His expression brightened almost as soon as he noticed her.

"Hello, Lolita! It's nice to see you," he said and made the attempt to sit a little straighter.

"Please take a set and have something to drink," Alejandro said.

Lolita gladly sat down next to Bernard. The boy was already pouring juice for her and offered her a glass.

"Here you go," he said, and Lolita took the glass with gratitude.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said.

"Not at all. In fact, it's good that you came. We might need your assistance," Alejandro said.

"I'd love to help. What can I do?" Lolita asked and took a sip of the juice.

"You must have heard that Don Augusto and his son Rafael are arriving in a few weeks," Alejandro said.

Lolita nodded. "Yes, my father told me about that. He's really looking forward to doing business with Don Augusto," she said. That was an understatement. Her father had been frolicking around the house for the past week, making grand plans about all the money he was going to earn. At the same time, her mother planned with equal excitement what she could buy with the money her husband got.

"I don't know them personally, but Augusto is a friend of my cousin in Spain. I'd like to make sure they feel welcome when they arrive here," Alejandro said.

"I'm sure everyone is going to be happy to have them here," Lolita said.

Alejandro nodded. "I know. And that's why I'd like to arrange a small party to celebrate their arrival," he said.

"That's a wonderful idea! I'm sure they'd love that after the long voyage," Lolita said.

"Unfortunately I'm a little busy with a few things, so I'll leave Diego and Maria in charge of organizing everything. I'd be happy if you could help them," Alejandro said.

"Of course I'll help. It's going to be lots of fun," Lolita said.

"We'll throw the party here at our estate a few days after they have arrived. They'll probably want to relax a little after the trip," Diego said.

"Have you already decided what kind of food to serve?" Lolita asked.

"We'll leave that to Maria," Diego said with a chuckle.

They continued talking about the arrangements of the party for a few more moments, but then there was a knock at the front doors. Bernard hurried to open the door, and he soon returned to the dining room with a man. Lolita couldn't recall his name, but she recognised him as one of the farmers who lived in the area.

"Ah, Tomas. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Alejandro said.

The man stood with his shoulders hunched. His mouth was only a thin line, and he kept his eyes on his hands that were holding a simple hat. Lolita frowned at the worry she saw on his face and wondered what could be wrong.

"Don Alejandro, I hate to come to you like this, but..." Tomas started. He drifted off, grimacing sourly at his hat.

"What is it? There's no need to hold back. You know that if there's something I can do, I'll help," Alejandro said.

His words seemed to strike a chord in the man because he turned to look Alejandro straight in the eyes. "It's my son, Felipe. He was arrested by the army this morning," Tomas said.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

"What for?" Diego asked at the same time.

"We didn't have enough wheat to pay the new tax. We gave them everything we had, but it wasn't enough. The lieutenant thought we were hiding the rest somewhere, and he said the army won't release Felipe before we hand it over," Tomas explained. His voice broke in frustration at his son's name, and Lolita saw the hat tremble in his hands.

"That's so low!" she said, clenching her fists in anger. Every time she thought Gabriel couldn't get worse, he surprised her with another dirty trick. Life had been so peaceful with him off duty, and she had almost liked him for taking Gonzales' side when he was being accused of theft. She should have known that he'd go back to terrorising the people as soon as he could.

"It shames me that I have to come here like this, but I don't know what else to do. Please, Don Alejandro, could you -" Tomas started, but Alejandro cut him off before he could finish.

"Of course. I'll give you as much as you need to get your son back," he said.

"Thank you! I promise I'll pay it all back as soon as I can," Tomas said, eyes shining with gratitude.

They all walked to the storage room where the de la Vega family kept some of the wheat. Alejandro, Diego and Tomas started loading wheat bags on Tomas' wagon while Lolita and Bernard watched.

"That was the last one," Tomas said after throwing a bag on top of the others. He leaned against the wagon and wiped his forehead, but then he noticed that Alejandro and Diego were still carrying wheat.

"I don't need any more. This is enough to get Felipe back," he said.

"You said it yourself; you gave everything away. Your family needs something to eat," Alejandro said.

"I thank you, but it's not necessary. We'll manage somehow. Don Alejandro, I could never -" Tomas started, but Diego cut him off with a light-hearted chuckle as he came to throw his bag on top of the pile.

"You shouldn't try to argue with my father. He can be as stubborn as a mule," he said.

"Damn right I can. I won't accept any objections about this," Alejandro said.

Tomas opened his mouth to argue, but he needed only one look at the serious expression on Alejandro's face to realise that there was no point. He smiled in some hesitation and shook his head.

"It doesn't feel right to beg," he said.

"This isn't begging. This is neighbours helping each other," Alejandro said sharply.

"Believe me, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that..." Tomas said but drifted off.

Alejandro's face softened. "I understand. You have no reason to worry. We have to stick together if we want to survive the army's tyranny," he said.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can," Tomas promised as he climbed on the perch and took the reins.

"There's no hurry. Just make sure you don't let the army see that extra wheat or they'll take that away, too," Alejandro said.

"That wouldn't surprise me the least," Lolita muttered under her breath. She could already imagine Gabriel's smug face as he took the poor family's last supplies and claimed that the amount had grown higher since it had taken them a little longer to pay. That man was incapable of sympathy.

"I hope he gets his son back," Diego said as they watched Tomas go.

"I hope so, too, but I'm sure there will be others who'll share their fate," Alejandro said with sadness in his voice. "And I don't if we can help everyone."

Diego nodded in silence. Lolita couldn't say why, but she suddenly got the impression that he was thinking about something really hard. There was a stern look in his eyes, and it reminded her of how he had been before he had gone to Spain. If only he'd be that man again.

* * *

Later that day, Diego and his father were sitting in the dining hall. It was already getting dark outside. Diego had sent Bernard to take care of Viento so that they could go riding that night and see if there was anything for Zorro to do.

The recent events made him feel hollow in the pit of his stomach. News of other families in distress had reached their estate. Alejandro had of course promised that he'd help everyone. Diego was proud of his father, but at the same time he couldn't help but worry. He knew that they couldn't keep sharing their crops forever and sooner or later they'd have to say no or see the de la Vega estate in ruins. Diego honestly didn't know which would hurt his father more.

The most frustrating part was that he didn't know what he could do about the situation. Raymond's tax seemed legit, even if it was morally wrong. Diego's heart bled for the poor farmers, but he was hesitant to go against the army when they were following the king's orders. That would just make him a common bandit, not a warrior of justice.

A sudden knock at the door startled them from their dark thoughts. When Diego went to open the door, he saw that a group of men was gathered at their front yard.

"Yes, is there something I can do?" he asked.

"We want to talk to your father," one of the men said.

Alejandro had come to see what was going on, and he gestured for Diego to open the door wider. "What can I do for you?" he asked as the men entered.

"We have something we want to discuss with you," the leading man said.

"Then please come to the dining hall," Alejandro said.

"We would like to speak to you in private," the man said when he noticed that Diego was following the group.

Diego suddenly felt everyone's eyes on him. The brief silence that followed the man's words was almost painful, and he shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it to my son, too," Alejandro said.

The men shared uneasy glances before one of them found the courage to speak. "No offence, Don Alejandro, but what we want to discuss is only for men. Your son has... I mean, we don't think he'd be particularly interested in this topic," he said with hesitation.

Diego saw fire flare up in his father's eyes and decided to step in before he'd do something he'd regret later.

"I think he's right, father," he said with a long yawn. "I had better get to bed anyway. Carrying all that wheat around today really wore me out," he said.

Alejandro was silent for a moment. "Fine. If that's what you want," he said.

Diego did his best to ignore the disappointment in his father's voice. It had to be like this, he told himself as he was climbing up the stairs. He heard the men move into the dining hall and take chairs for themselves. Muffled sounds of their conversation reached his ears, but it was impossible to make out what they were saying.

Bernard popped his head out from behind the corner.

"Diego," he whispered. "Are we ready to go?"

"Go get dressed. I'll be there soon," Diego said. He went to one of the empty guestrooms that were right above the dining hall. The reason they rarely let any guests stay there was that the floor had been damaged in an unfortunate incident when Diego's cousin had visited them. There wasn't a hole in it, but almost. Alejandro had asked Diego to fix it countless times, but now Diego was glad for his lazy act.

He closed the door and knelt at the centre of the room. With care, he removed the wooden panelling they had put there to cover the damage. It was enough for him to hear what was being said in the room below.

"This is insanity, Ricardo," Alejandro said.

"It's the only way. There are many families who won't have enough left to eat if we do nothing," one of the men replied.

"Those of us who have enough can help the others," Alejandro said.

"I heard what you've been doing today, and I'm sure everyone is grateful. But giving food to the poor won't solve the problem. The army is just going to come up with another reason to take everything away from them. Raymond must be stopped," Ricardo.

"But to attack the army and steal the wheat back is a suicide! Even if you succeed, don't you think the army will notice when you give the wheat to the farmers?" Alejandro asked.

"We can give it back in small doses. And who would tell the army?"

There was a brief silence, and Diego held his breath. Earlier that day, he would have bet his life on that his father would never go along with something as radical as this, but he felt a little doubtful now. The frustration and sorrow on Alejandro's face as more people came to ask for his help had been almost too much for Diego to bear. If he was pushed to the corner, maybe his father would get involved with rebels. The mere thought made Diego frown nervously.

"Why have you come to me with these plans?" Alejandro asked.

"You're a respected man in the area, and we know we can trust you. We'd like to hide the wheat on your lands," Ricardo.

"You're asking me to risk not just my life but the life of my son and friends," Alejandro said in a grave voice.

"Raymond won't dare to inspect the de la Vega family too closely because of your connections with the king. And if the wheat is found, I give my word that I'll come forward and claim I hid it there without your knowledge," Ricardo said.

Diego could imagine his father shaking his head at that before he said, "You know I'd never ask anyone to cover for me. It's just that I don't like this idea. It puts too many great men into needless danger."

"We're all willing to risk our lives. Someone has to stop the army," Ricardo said.

"Zorro is already doing a good job at that," Alejandro pointed out.

"But he's just one man. Even he can't be everywhere, and he can't fight all of our battles for us. We have to do something ourselves and not rely on a masked bandit to help us every time something goes wrong!" Ricardo said, raising his voice for the first time during the conversation.

"Zorro is more than a bandit," Alejandro said with such force in his voice that it startled even Diego.

"I know, but that doesn't change my stance. I think the people should learn to fight their own battles," Ricardo said. It sounded like his anger had subsided as quickly as it had flared, and he had an almost apologetic tone in his voice as he continued, "But we're getting off topic. All I need to know is whether you'll let us hide the wheat on your land."

Alejandro sighed. "Fine, but I don't want anything else to do with this," he said.

"I thank you, Don Alejandro. I won't forget this," Ricardo said.

"I'm only doing this to make sure you don't get caught if you get away with your foolish idea. I would be much happier if you forgot about this and went back home to your families," Alejandro said.

"We will, but we'll do it as proud men," Ricardo said.

The men exchanged a few more words. Alejandro tried to get the others to give up their plans, but he soon realised that it was a futile attempt. He said goodbye to Ricardo and his friends and walked them to the front door to see them out.

Diego frowned as he thought about what he had just heard. His father was now involved with rebellious activities. No matter how small his contribution was, Diego knew that Raymond wouldn't have mercy on him if he was caught. Zorro's fight against the tyranny of the army suddenly felt more personal than ever before.

He put the panel back into its place and slipped out of the room. He crept past the corner, careful to make no noise so that neither his father nor Maria would notice where he had been. He didn't dare to sigh in relief until he was in his secret chambers and had secured the door behind him.

Diego leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling tired. He wished his father hadn't said yes to the men. One reason why Diego had become Zorro in the first place was that he wanted to keep his loved ones safe. What his father was doing was right, and Diego knew he would have said yes in his place, too. That didn't stop him from feeling a chill inside his chest when he even thought about the danger his father was now in.

"Diego, are you coming?" Bernard asked, snapping Diego back to reality. When he opened his eyes, he saw his friend had already put on his costume and was staring at him with impatience in his green eyes.

"In a minute. Sorry you had to wait," Diego said.

"Are you alright?" Bernard asked.

"What, me? Of course. Come on, let's hurry," Diego said. He decided he didn't want to tell Bernard about his father's decision. He knew Bernard would be angry with him, but it was the right thing to do. The less the boy had to worry about, the better.

Bernard frowned doubtfully. "You look like there's something wrong," he said.

"Nah, you're imagining it. I'm just worried about all those people who can't pay the new tax," Diego said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh, right. I wish there was something we could do about that," Bernard said. He pondered something for a while, then turned to look up at Diego with hopeful eyes. "Do you think we could steal some of the wheat back and give it to the people?" he asked.

"First we have to find out if Raymond has real orders from the king or if this is yet another plot of his," Diego said. He picked up his cape and put it on. The familiar weight of the garment usually felt comforting on his shoulders, but tonight it was heavier than he remembered.

"What does it matter? The people are being treated unfairly in any case," Bernard said.

"Zorro doesn't fight against the king," Diego pointed out.

"Why not? If the king's orders are hurting people, then I think -"

"The king may not know what is going on here. I'm sure Raymond has told him the people here can easily pay the tax and are just lazy and rebellious. It's Zorro's job to make sure people like Raymond are not in power so that the king will get truthful information about this land," Diego said. The purpose of his words was not only to convince Bernard. He needed to believe in them, too. Fighting against the army was difficult enough, but if even the king turned out to be an enemy, he didn't know if he could keep up with his fight for justice.

He noticed the displeased expression on Bernard's face and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure this is all Raymond's doing. Everything will be alright again in no time," he said.

As the two of them rode into the night, Zorro made quick plans for the following day. He didn't know when or where the rebels were going to attack the army, but he might be able to get some information about the troops' movements if he bought Sergeant Gonzales something to drink. Then he'd find Bernard something to do so that he wouldn't get involved.

Zorro glanced to his side where Little Zorro was riding. Despite his worries about his father and his friend's safety, seeing the determined enthusiasm on his companion's face made him feel a little more relaxed and hopeful about the future. They had been doing just fine until now; they'd all make it to the end.

* * *

Gabriel inspected the men who were sitting on horseback before him. He had picked all of them personally based on their past performance in the army. While he wouldn't say that he trusted them, he knew he could count on them being competent and not talking about this mission to anyone. Each of these men had taken part in Raymond's plots in the past, and they all had much to lose should the truth about the commander ever come to light.

Pleased with what he was seeing, he gave the command to start moving. It was the middle of the day, but he wasn't worried. There was only one man stupid enough to attack an army transport that was this heavily guarded, and Gabriel was prepared for that. The wheat was loaded on three different wagons, each of which carried three soldiers armed with muskets. Even if Zorro brought his sidekick with him and even if they were successful, they'd never get all of the wheat.

Not that Gabriel was planning on letting them have any of it. Transporting the wheat to the secret warehouse in the forest was too important. Don Dias was arriving in San Tasco that very day to inspect the merchandise and all the wheat had to be secured by the evening.

If anyone were to ask, the official explanation for this transport was that they were suspecting Zorro was going to attack the barracks and set the wheat on fire. It was therefore for the best to take it elsewhere under the pretence that they were clearing away old junk.

He was riding in the lead, keeping a careful eye on his surroundings. This was his chance to get back to Raymond's graces, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. This mission would be perfect.

As they entered the forest, he took a better hold of the reins and tried to ignore the ache in his shoulder. He had been hoping that he was just out of practice and that the pain would disappear when he got used to his duties again, but so far he hadn't been that lucky. Quite the contrary. The pain flared up whenever he lifted his arm in a certain angle, and he still hadn't got rid of if the numb and clumsy feeling. He hadn't practised sword fighting with anyone because his ego wouldn't let him do it unless he was sure he'd win. If his shoulder didn't get better soon, he'd have to go to Dr. Timothy and ask him what was wrong.

In retrospect, maybe he should have listened to the doctor and asked Raymond if he could have one more month off. He wanted nothing more than to be able to serve in the army again, but not at the price of his health. If it truly was a question of choosing between his shoulder and whether their operations –

A loud bang from his right snapped him back to reality. Something zipped at the tree right beside him, and for a brief moment he got a horrible sense of déjà vu of being shot at. His horse let out a nervous neigh and tried to jump aside, but Gabriel pulled at the reins and kept the animal in control.

"Careful!" he yelled at the men. One quick glance at them told that nobody had been hit and that everyone had their weapons ready. Confident that his men could take care of themselves for a moment, Gabriel turned to scan the trees around them. He couldn't see anyone, and he swore under his breath. Whoever was attacking them had a clear view of them, but they had no idea where to shoot.

"Get down and take cover!" he shouted. He quickly followed his own advice and jumped from his horse. He grabbed the reins and pulled the animal behind a large tree with him. It was better to take the horse with him as a shield against the musket balls than let it be shot in plain sight on the road.

The wagons with the wheat had to remain on the road, but his men had thought quickly and had taken away the horses. Now nobody could approach the wheat without being shot at. Even if someone made it through, they couldn't take the wheat away.

For a moment, everything was quiet safe for the faint rustling of leaves in the wind. Gabriel tried to spot their enemy in the woods, but they were too well hidden – if they even were there anymore. Maybe the failure of their surprise attack had scared them off.

"You there," he said to a soldier who was hiding behind the tree next to him. "Give me your hat and your jacket."

"I'm sorry, sir?" the soldier asked in confusion.

"Now or I'll kill you before the rebels have the chance!" Gabriel snapped.

The poor soldier immediately took off his hat and jacket and handed them over. Gabriel weighed them in his hands and picked up a long stick from the ground. He put the clothes on it and threw it against one of the wagons on the road.

There was a loud shot from a musket, and a ball took off a chunk of the wagon where the clothes had been. Gabriel grimaced in thought. The enemy was still there, and they were either nervous or amateurs, maybe both.

They didn't have a clear view of anything but the road where the wheat was. Gabriel frowned. It was a standoff until either side was willing to take a risk and reveal themselves He felt his chest burn in frustrated anger at whoever had decided to attack them. If they had at least done it on open ground, they could have fought back. Having to hide like this without making a move was unbearable!

"Lieutenant, what are we going to do?" one of the soldiers asked.

"You aren't doing anything until I give an order!" Gabriel snapped. He racked his brain as he tried to come up with a good strategy, but situations like this weren't his strong point. He could have led a good open attack and crushed their enemy, but he didn't have the patience or cunning for stealth.

Thankfully, the decision was taken off his hands. Just as he was about to give the order to shoot blindly into the woods, three men jumped down from the trees on the opposite side of the road.

"There they are!" a soldier blurted out and fired his musket. He hit the leftmost man on his side, and the man fell back with a yell and didn't get back up. Gabriel caught a glimpse of the gaping wound the musket ball had caused and knew that the enemy numbers had just gone down with one.

The other soldiers readied their muskets and fired, but they were a fraction of a second too slow. The other two men reached them and kicked the weapons from their hands, forcing them to draw their swords. Gabriel did the same, wincing at the sharp pain of the sudden movement but quickly pushing it out of his mind when more masked men emerged from the other side of the road.

One glance at the masked rebels told him that these men were nothing but peasants. His guess was confirmed when he locked blades with one of them; the man's movements were clumsy, and he handled his sword like he had never before had one in his hand. Defeating him took only one well-aimed strike – there was a clang and the man's sword flew into the bushes. For a split second, the rebel stared at him with wide eyes, but then he made a mad dash deeper into the forest.

Gabriel couldn't be bothered to give chase. He turned around to see how the battle was going. There were many more rebels now, and everyone was fighting with swords. The battle had moved to the road because there wasn't enough room for proper duels in the forest. If there were any more rebels in the woods, they weren't shooting out of fear of hitting their comrades. For that same reason, all the soldiers had also put down their muskets.

His men were faring well against the rebels, and Gabriel allowed himself a smirk as he went to join them on the road. It didn't look like his men had managed to kill anyone after the very first man, but all the rebels carried wounds. Some looked like they would collapse at any moment.

He spotted a young man dragging a horse from the forest and trying to place the animal before one of the wagons. He was bleeding from a cut to his cheek, but he had a determined frown on his face. Gabriel snorted; it would be fun to show that insolent idiot what happened to those who stood in the army's way.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he approached the man.

The rebel almost dropped the reins when he realised who was talking to him. Panic flashed in his eyes, but he refused to let go of the horse and take out his sword.

"You have to give this wheat back to us. It's ours," he said. To his credit, his voice didn't break.

Gabriel chuckled. "So, you think it's beneath you to pay taxes to the king? I shouldn't expect anything else from scum like you," he said.

"This isn't going to the king! You stole it from us!" the young man insisted. "I don't know what you plan to do with it, but -"

"That's enough," Gabriel said and pointed the tip of his sword at the man's chest. For a moment, he considered whether to arrest him or kill him on the spot. It wouldn't matter in the long run since Raymond always sentenced all captured rebels to death anyway. Gabriel suspected the commander enjoyed watching others suffer. He didn't, but he had been idle for so long that it was very tempting to go through with it.

"Kill me if you want to. I won't budge," the man said.

Gabriel made a face. What an idiot. Well, if that was what he wanted, then –

"Stop!"

Gabriel froze just as he was about to shove his blade into the young man's side. He turned to look and saw another man striding towards them. He was moving with long steps and had his sword in his hand. Gabriel immediately lost interest in the fool before him and turned around to face the newcomer.

He eyed the man carefully. The mask on his face was hiding most of his features, but Gabriel wasn't even interested in them. Peasants were irrelevant to him, so he doubted he would have recognised the man even if his face had been visible. His posture and the way he was holding his sword were far more important. He had a self-confident and calm air around him; he had clearly been properly trained in how to handle a sword.

"I take it you're the leader of this pathetic group," Gabriel said.

"I seem to find myself in that position, yes," the man said. He had a low, rumbling voice that somehow sounded calm and determined at the same time.

Gabriel smirked. "Not for long. I don't care about these peasants, but I can't let the leader get away," he said.

"And I can't let the army rob these people of everything they've been working for!" the rebel responded. Even as he spoke, he drew back his sword and charged at Gabriel with a slash aimed at his side.

Gabriel brought down his blade to block the attack. The impact of the blow surprised him, and he looked at his opponent with more care. So, not only did he have a good technique, but he was as strong as an ox, too. No matter. Gabriel knew he was better. He retreated one step to prepare his attack. His enemy was ready and locked blades with him before he could draw blood.

Gabriel winced as the blow sent a sharp jolt of pain up his arm, and for a moment he thought he could no longer feel his fingers. He staggered back with a groan and brought his left hand up to his right shoulder. What the hell was this? He struggled not to let his sudden weakness show, but his arm was half numb, and he could barely control it.

His opponent had noticed this, too. He didn't try to advance after Gabriel but kept his distance instead, observing the lieutenant with eyes full of suspicion.

"What games are you playing?" he asked.

Gabriel didn't reply. Feeling was slowly returning to his arm, but it brought pain along with it. His shoulder hadn't hurt like this since he had been shot. It was almost like the wound had reappeared. He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Give up the wheat and make this easy," the rebel leader said.

"Never," Gabriel growled.

He ignored the protests of his shoulder and raised his sword for another attack. He grimaced at how clumsy it felt and wasn't surprised when his opponent blocked it with ease. Before Gabriel could react, the rebel leader twisted his sword and forced Gabriel's arm back into the position that had driven him off-balance a moment ago. The sharp pain returned at once, making little spots of light dance before his eyes.

Gabriel tried to retreat again, but his opponent was prepared for that. The man forced Gabriel's blade to his side with a blow that made the right side of his body burn with sudden pain. He felt his sword slip from his fingers and watched in horror how it fell to the ground. He could only stare at it in stunned surprise. Everything else was only a blur to him.

"How about it, Lieutenant?"

Gabriel turned his eyes away from the ground and saw that his opponent had the tip of his sword pointed at him.

"What?" he asked. What the hell was going on?

"Give us the wheat!" the man replied. When Gabriel didn't say anything right away, he turned to address the soldiers. "Throw away your swords or you'll have to go back home without your lieutenant!"

"What should we do, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

Gabriel couldn't find it in him to answer. His shoulder was throbbing in pain, but he barely noticed that. Much worse was the shock of seeing his blade fall from his numb fingers without him being able to do anything about it. This couldn't be real. Everyone knew he was brilliant with a sword. Something like this couldn't happen to him.

He was barely aware of his soldiers standing there and waiting for instructions from him. When none came, one of them took the initiative and threw away his sword. The others followed his example.

"Good. Your men are wiser than you," the rebel leader said. He nodded at his men. "Take some horses and tie them in front of the wagons," he said.

"Right away."

The soldiers could do nothing but watch how the rebels loaded their dead and wounded into the wagons and prepared to leave. When everything was done, the leader climbed on the perch of the first wagon.

"I thank you, Lieutenant," he said with a nod.

This finally snapped Gabriel from his stupor. "Wait!" he called out. "You can't do this!"

The rebel leader regarded him with a grim look in his eyes. "How often I've heard some poor farmer say that when the army has taken away everything he and his family had," he mused. "We can do this and we will. Tell your commander that his reign of terror is coming to its end."

With that, he gave the horses a smack. The wagons, the wheat and the rebels were gone in no time.

The silence that followed was so intense that at first nobody knew what to say. The soldiers kept glancing at each other, urging someone to be brave and say something. Finally, one of them, the same one who had been the first to throw his sword away, stepped forwards.

"Are we going after them, sir?" he asked.

"No," Gabriel said.

"But what about -"

"I said no, you idiot!"

Gabriel's mind was a mess. He could barely understand what had happened. He felt his face burn in anger and humiliation. How dare those... those peasants do this to him? Since when did spineless fools here have the courage to act like that? And how could he be so careless and let it happen? He was better than this! He was the best swordsman in all of California! He was even better than Zorro! To experience such an embarrassing defeat was unbearable. He could take losing to Zorro because despite his hatred for him, Gabriel could appreciate his exceptional skill. Zorro was the only one who gave him any challenge. This rebel leader had been entirely beneath him. He should have won easily! And he would have if it hadn't been for his damn shoulder!

This thought suddenly made Gabriel aware of the burn that was radiating from his shoulder down to his fingertips. He grabbed his elbow and pressed it against his chest in an attempt to ease the pain, but the movement only made the agony flare up. He groaned and closed his eyes. Something was wrong with him.

"Sir, are you alright?" one of the soldiers asked.

"What are you just standing there? Pick up your swords and find your horses!" Gabriel barked.

He tried to straighten his thoughts. He could worry about his arm later, but for now he had to appear competent before his men and decide what to do about this mess. It was clear to him that there was no point in going after the rebels. They had a head start and had no doubt planned a hiding place somewhere. Over half of his men had let their horses get away in the commotion, and it would take a while before they were all on horseback again.

He was so angry and humiliated that he felt his whole body tremble. How had he let this happen? He hadn't even imagined that an untrained group of peasants could have defeated them like this. Everything was ruined! They had lost all of the wheat. Gabriel felt his breath get caught in his throat when he realised how angry Raymond would be. This wasn't just a simple loss to Zorro. One of their largest operations in recent months had turned into a complete disaster within half an hour.

"We're all ready, sir," one of the soldiers said.

Gabriel nodded. "We're returning to the barracks," he said.

The soldiers moved slowly, their faces hesitant and crushed. This failure had cost all of them some extra money, and they were all afraid of what would happen to them now. Had it been possible, Gabriel would have gladly put all the blame on them, but he knew who Raymond would get angry at.

This time he had no excuse to offer to the commander. He could only hope that he'd survive whatever punishment Raymond saw fit for him.

* * *

Zorro stopped Viento by the road in the woods as a curious feeling overcame him. He couldn't see anything, but the slightest tensing of Viento's muscles told him that the horse was worried. Zorro spent a moment listening to the leaves swaying in the wind, but there was nothing suspicious.

"Wait here," he said to the horse and got to the ground. He pulled his cape over his chest and retreated behind a tree to wait. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the clouds in the sky moved from over the sun, letting more light into the woods.

A sudden glint in the woods caught Zorro's eye. There! Sunlight on someone's musket!

Zorro knew he had to be careful. Whoever was hiding in the woods had been there before him, so they had most likely noticed him already. He couldn't guess why they hadn't shot him. He doubted friends would keep their presence hidden from him. Well, he supposed he had better thank these men for their courtesy.

His sword made no sound as he unsheathed it. With a couple of swift steps, he had leapt behind another tree. There he had a much better view of the men. They were hiding behind boulders and trees so that they couldn't be seen from the road.

Soldiers, Zorro realised with some surprise. What was going on? Earlier that day, he had had some wine with Sergeant Gonzales and got him to reveal when Gabriel and some men were transporting wheat to a secure location in the woods. He knew the rebels who had contacted his father would attack them, and he had decided to keep an eye on things in case they needed help. Gonzales had made no mention of there being more soldiers in the woods. And what were these men even doing here?

"That was Zorro. What should we do?" one of the soldiers was whispering to his companion.

"Never mind him. He can't have seen us. We have our orders," the other man said.

"But it's so frustrating! I could have shot him just now," the first soldier insisted.

"And then the commander would have had you hanged for ruining his plan!"

Zorro scanned the woods. He could spot five soldiers in total. It should be easy enough, especially now that he had the trees and the shadows on his side. Zorro allowed himself a mischievous smile. Maybe he'd add a little bit to the legend and make sure at least these soldiers would be afraid to face him again.

"What's your business here in the woods?" he asked, not moving from his hiding place.

The soldiers nearly jumped out of their skins. They took better holds of their swords and muskets and glanced around, but Zorro knew they would never spot him until he wanted so.

"Zorro! He's here!"

"I told you I should have shot him!"

"Shut up! If we hurry, we can kill him before it's too late! Then we'll still have time to -"

The soldier was cut off when Zorro dashed from the shadowy woods and gave him a slash with his sword. It ripped through his uniform and gave him a scratch, but it was barely deep enough to draw blood. Still, it made the soldier yell in surprise and pain. His companion readied his sword and prepared for an attack, but Zorro was gone so fast that all they could claim to have seen was a black blur.

Zorro repeated his question, but when he still got no answer, he struck again. This time one of the soldiers lost his hat and some of his hair. It was enough for the whole group. Before Zorro could have another word, all soldiers were on the run and hurried out of the woods.

"I don't think I was that scary," Zorro muttered. He hadn't meant to send the soldiers fleeing. Now he couldn't ask them what was going on.

He was just thinking about following them when rumble from the road caught his attention. He hurried through the woods just in time to see a wagon and several horses go past him. It was the rebels, he realised. They had surprised Gabriel and the others and taken back the wheat, just as they had said.

Those other soldiers must have known they were coming, he thought with a frown. That meant Raymond had known the rebels would strike. Why hadn't he taken more precautions to stop their attack, then? What could Raymond hope to achieve with an ambush like this?

Worried and confused, Zorro returned to Viento. Things suddenly made very little sense.


	11. Crime and Punishment

The next chapter might come later than usual. I'll soon move to study in Germany for a year, and I'll probably be so busy with getting used to all the new things that I doubt I'll have the time to think about fanfiction for a while.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 11**

The steady sound of his horse's hooves against the road was almost hypnotic in Gabriel's ears. He kept his eyes glued to the road and didn't speak a word to anyone. The soldiers rode behind him, and nobody had the courage to get too close to the lieutenant now. They all thought he was angry and would lash out at the first person who approached him, but that couldn't have been farther away from the truth.

Gabriel's mind was filled with too much worry for him to feel angry at anyone at the moment. As relaxing as the rhythm of his horse's steps was, it also reminded him that each step was taking him closer to the barracks and Commander Raymond. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his chest at the thought of the man and what he would say once he heard the news. His hands were clutching the reins so hard his fingers were numb. He had never before been this afraid of admitting failure.

The thought of Raymond would have been more than enough to make him feel uneasy, but there was also the problem of his shoulder. The pain had subsided somewhat, but he could still feel it throb somewhere deep inside where the wound had been. He wanted to think that it just hadn't healed properly yet and that everything would be fine if he got even more rest, but he knew it couldn't be that simple.

He was forced to forget about his shoulder when he suddenly realised that they had arrived at the barracks. The guards positioned there hurried to open the gates for them and let them in. Even before all men had ridden through, Sergeant Gonzales came running from the main office.

"Lieutenant, why are you back so soon?" he asked.

"Where is the commander?" Gabriel asked.

"He went to the harbour to welcome Don Dias personally," Gonzales said.

Gabriel didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more frustrated. As terrified as he was of Raymond's reaction, he wanted to have the whole ordeal over as soon as possible.

"Take your horses away and get cleaned up," he said to the soldiers who were still on horseback, waiting for his orders. Once they were gone, he got down from the saddle. The sudden stab of pain in his shoulder took him by surprise and he nearly stumbled, but he was able to catch his balance just in time.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Gonzales asked.

"That's none of your business," Gabriel said, but his voice didn't hold the usual forceful anger.

"Take my horse," Gabriel said and shoved the reins into Gonzales' hands. The sergeant blinked in confusion but didn't dare to object. Gabriel marched past him, not really caring where he was going as long as he could be alone for a minute. He soon found himself outside the main office at the yard where his men often practised their skills with the sword. Now there was nobody there, but the sight of the place still brought a sour taste to Gabriel's mouth.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Just what the hell was he going to do? What could he possibly say to Raymond when he came back with Don Dias? He wasn't supposed to be in this situation! Everything was against him, and there was nothing he could do.

"Dammit!" he snapped and aimed a kick at a small stone at his feet. It flew against the wall of the office, barely missing one of the windows. Gabriel grimaced. He would have wanted to see one of Raymond's precious windows shatter, if only because he wanted to break something to feel better.

It was all Zorro's fault. He had done this to him on purpose; he had wanted to see him fall like this. This had to be the man's sick idea of justice. Instead of trying to defeat him in a fair battle, he had acted like the pitiful coward he was and made him – Gabriel closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to think about the word that was on his mind. Because it wasn't true. It just –

"Lieutenant, what is going on here?"

Gabriel whirled around to see that Sergeant Gonzales had followed him. The worried expression on the man's face only fuelled his anger, and he felt his face burn. That idiot was the last person he wanted to see. And what right did he have to look like that, like he was worried and sorry for him?

"Did something – hey!" Gonzales started, but he was cut off when he suddenly found Gabriel's sword pointed at him.

"Draw your sword. Now," Gabriel said.

Gonzales only stared, eyes wide in shock. "Lieutenant, what's this?" he asked.

"I said now!" Gabriel barked.

Gonzales fumbled for his sword and unsheathed it hastily. He brought it up into a defensive stance, but hesitation was written all over his face. He retreated to get away from Gabriel's blade and eyed the lieutenant with worry.

Gabriel couldn't wait any longer. He advanced at Gonzales with such force that the sergeant stumbled when he brought up his blade to block the attack. Gabriel didn't mind the pain that spread from his shoulder to the rest of his arm or the prickly feeling in his fingers. He had to test his arm to see how much it could take. Maybe the incident at the woods had been just a mistake. He was rusty after so much rest, so it was possible. Wasn't it?

"Lieutenant, stop! What are you doing?" Gonzales asked. He was having a hard time blocking Gabriel's furious attacks; his face was twisted in struggle, and he had to keep retreating. He had no time to return any of the blows. Gabriel knew he could have easily finished the fight right there by forcing the sword out of Gonzales' hand, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet.

"Are you an idiot? Fight back!" he ordered. He paused his attacks for a moment and glared at Gonzales, gasping for breath in anger and strain.

"Why are we doing this?" Gonzales asked. In a hesitant tone, he continued, "One of the men told me what happened. No offence, but I don't think we have time for this. We should prepare for Commander Raymond's -"

"Shut up!" Gabriel snapped. Nobody had the right to tell him what to do, especially not that fool! He growled as he brought his blade up for another attack and aimed a slash at Gonzales' side. The sergeant yelped in alarm as he blocked it just in time.

"Someone is going to get hurt! Let's stop this!" Gonzales said.

Gabriel didn't bother to reply. If Gonzales said anything else, he didn't hear it. Everything was a blur to him, and he could hear his blood roar in his ears. He couldn't think straight; all he knew was that he had to prove that there was nothing wrong with him.

Gonzales blocked his next attack. Even in his daze, Gabriel could see the sudden determined gleam in the sergeant's eyes. Instead of retreating, Gonzales forced Gabriel's sword to his right and managed to stop the lieutenant's attack. Gabriel's shoulder blazed up with sharp pain, and there was a sudden clang to his right. He clutched at his shoulder and turned to look.

It was his sword. Dumbfounded, Gabriel turned his eyes to his empty hand. He hadn't even felt the sword be knocked off.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant! I didn't mean to do that!" Gonzales explained, wide-eyed with shock.

Gabriel grabbed his right wrist, both of his hands trembling. Fear mixed with his anger when the full realization dawned on him. He couldn't hide from the truth anymore. Something was wrong with his arm. It wasn't just stiff; he barely had any control over his fingers whenever the arm was twisted into certain positions. Pain was throbbing inside his shoulder and spreading down to his fingertips with every heartbeat.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe… maybe you were just careless. We can try again later," Gonzales suggested.

"So that you can make a fool of me again? No! I've had enough of that for today!" Gabriel yelled.

"But maybe -"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Gonzales sighed miserably and put his sword back into its sheath. He was looking at Gabriel with sudden pity in his eyes, but he was wise enough to remain silent. Gabriel suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. It was obvious Gonzales had guessed what was wrong with him, and somehow having someone else know of his vulnerability was almost as bad as the actual injury.

"Go away," he said weakly.

"But sir…"

"Didn't you hear? I told you to -"

There was the sound of someone clearing his throat, and both Gabriel and Gonzales turned to look. A soldier had stopped to stand a safe distance away from them. He looked like he would have rather been anywhere else.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but the commander asked me to tell you that he would like to see you in his office right now," the man said.

Gabriel thought his blood turned into ice for a moment. "The commander is already back?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the soldier said. He hesitated for a moment. "And he's not very happy."

Of course he wasn't. Someone had to have told him about the incident with the wheat. Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, not knowing how to get out of this mess. He had promised Raymond that everything would go according to plan. Imagining the commander's fury chilled him to the bone.

"I'll be there right away," he said, managing to keep his voice confident. He caught a sight of Gonzales' face as he walked past the sergeant. Gonzales was still looking at him with that worried expression. For once Gabriel wasn't annoyed by it; this time he was so nervous that having someone on his side almost felt encouraging.

His heart pounding in his chest, he tried to come up with a good excuse as he walked into the main office, up the stairs and towards Raymond's office. He barely noticed the pain in his shoulder from his feverish panic. He reached the double doors far sooner than he wanted. He still had no idea what he could say to the commander.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Feeling like he was about to step before the firing squad, Gabriel pushed the door open and entered Raymond's office. The commander was standing behind his desk, his hands clasped behind his back, facing the door. His eyes were slit, and Gabriel saw anger flash in them as he stepped in. He realised that if Raymond had been watching out the window a moment ago, he had seen Gonzales defeat him.

"Lieutenant, I am very much hoping that what the men have told me isn't true," Raymond said.

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, but he had nothing to say. He simply couldn't bring himself to admit that he had failed this badly.

"I see," Raymond said. He turned to look at the man who was standing on the left side of the room. He was a tall and dark-haired with a few deep lines marring his face. His expression was absolutely furious, and it looked like he was having a hard time standing still. "Don Dias, I regret to say that it seems the worst really has happened," Raymond said.

"Unbelievable! I thought everything was going according to plan! How could this happen?" Dias asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"I would very much like to know that as well," Raymond remarked, turning his eyes back to Gabriel. The lieutenant thought he could feel the commander's angry glare prickle his skin.

"Well?" Raymond urged when Gabriel didn't say anything at first.

Gabriel swallowed. It was for the best to get this over with. "We were taking the wheat through the planned route in the woods. The rebels took us by surprise and were able to get away with everything," he explained.

"How?" Raymond barked, suddenly pulling his hands from behind his back and slamming his desk with his horsewhip. "I thought you were a competent officer! You had a dozen armed men with you! How was it possible for anyone to defeat you?"

"It's all my fault, sir. Both sides were unable to use muskets, so we had to resort to swords. The leader of the rebels… He, he was able to defeat me and forced the men to surrender," Gabriel said. It was a small hope, but maybe Raymond would go easier on him if he admitted what had happened. Lying wouldn't help in any case. He didn't know what to say, and Raymond could always ask the men for what had really happened.

"The leader defeated you," Raymond said in a disbelieving voice. "Who was he? Zorro?"

"Zorro wasn't there," Gabriel said.

"In other words, there is no excuse for your actions," Raymond said.

"I thought you said this man was one of your best," Dias pointed out.

"I thought so as well. How about it, Lieutenant? Was the leader perhaps the most amazing swordsman to ever show his face in this area?" Raymond asked.

Gabriel swallowed. "My shoulder failed me," he admitted, hating every word and how difficult it was to say them.

He saw realisation flash in Raymond's eyes, and a smile suddenly crept on the commander's face. "Oh, I see. It was because you haven't yet recovered from your injury," he said, sounding almost pleasant before he continued in a harsher tone, "even though you swore to me that you were ready to return to duty and that nothing was wrong!"

"Sir, I -"

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost me? Several of our future projects were supposed to be funded with the profits of this operation. Now that you ruined everything in your incompetence, I will have to resort to drastic measures to keep everything working," Raymond said. He kept his voice low to make sure nobody outside the office would hear what he was saying, but it sounded like he had to use all his willpower not to shout. The hand that was clutching the horsewhip was shaking.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Gabriel said.

"That's right. It won't," Raymond said. He turned to look at Don Dias. The man had been listening to their conversation in silence but with fury masking his face. "I'm dreadfully sorry that you were forced to endure the long trip for nothing," he said.

"So am I, but I see none of this is your fault," Dias said.

"It seems I should have chosen the people I trust more carefully," Raymond said venomously, glancing at Gabriel.

"I will stay in town for a few days. Maybe something of interest will come up," Dias said.

Raymond nodded. "That's more than anyone could expect. We're still going to throw that celebration in your honour so that nobody will suspect anything," he said. "And I hope you won't let my subordinate's incompetence affect your opinion of me. I'm sure there will be other projects for us in the future."

"I'm a businessman, Commander. If I let every setback bring me down, I wouldn't be here. I hear you've made arrangements for the South India Trading Company to set up business in town. That's very interesting," Dias said. The anger on his face melted away at these words and was replaced by a snide smirk.

Raymond responded to the smile. "We can discuss that in private later. I'm sure it would be beneficial for both of us," he said.

Gabriel had allowed himself to relax a little when Raymond's attention had been directed away from him. When the commander suddenly turned back to look at him, fresh anger in his eyes, the lieutenant nearly took a step back in surprise. What was it now? Hadn't they agreed that this wouldn't happen again? Some form of punishment was certainly in order, but he wasn't prepared for the malice he now saw on Raymond's face.

"You said your shoulder failed you, Lieutenant," the commander remarked.

"That's right," Gabriel admitted. "I don't think my injury is properly healed yet."

"Then why did you tell me that it was?" Raymond asked.

Gabriel hesitated a moment before answering. "It's… I thought it was," he said. He couldn't tell Raymond that he had suspected something was wrong. The commander would just get angrier at him.

"Then you're even stupider than I thought. You can't even pay attention to your own health!" Raymond snapped, glaring at him in distaste.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Gabriel said, as he always did when Raymond was this angry. There was no point in trying to argue.

"At least you know that much," Raymond said. He started to pat his horsewhip against his palm in slow and gentle movements. "But can you be sure that you will ever be healed?" he asked.

"I'm sure I only need a little more rest. Then I can return to duty and -" Gabriel started.

"That's what you told me last time!" Raymond snapped.

Now Gabriel couldn't help but take one startled step back. "I'm sor-"

"Enough of that! Your grovelling won't achieve anything! As for your shoulder, I don't care if it's ever going to be back to normal. You lied to me about your state of health and caused me massive financial damage. You risked the life of every man who was with you. Tell me, Lieutenant, do you really think the army has a need for that kind of officers?" Raymond yelled, grasping the whip in his left hand and twisting it in anger.

Gabriel felt a chill go down his spine. "Sir?" he asked.

"Frankly, I am tired of your failures. For months now, everything you have done has ended up in a catastrophe. I see no indication of that changing any time soon, so I don't think there's any reason to keep you in my service," Raymond announced.

"You're… you're cutting me off from your operations?" Gabriel asked in a disbelieving tone. That couldn't be! He had stood faithfully by Raymond's side ever since the beginning. He was the only one the commander could truly trust. He couldn't just –

"No," Raymond said. "I'm permanently removing you from all of your duties in the Spanish Army."

"What?" Gabriel asked. He tried to understand what had just been said to him, but he couldn't even begin to make sense of Raymond's words.

"Was there something you didn't understand?" Raymond asked.

"Sir, I… I don't… What…?"

"Apparently so. I can't say I'm very surprised. Let me make it even clearer for you. As of this moment onwards, you will no longer be serving in the army. What you decide to do once you step out that door is irrelevant to me, but I would appreciate it if you turned over your uniform and boots before you leave the barracks," Raymond said.

"You can't kick me out because of just one failure!" Gabriel snapped, suddenly finding his voice again.

"I'm not. This is the result of numerous pathetic failures. The most recent one merely took the last of my patience. Besides," Raymond said, idly examining the whip in his hands, "I think it's safe to assume that your shoulder is not going to get any better in the near future, if at all. I've seen several men be crippled for life after being shot like that. I'm surprised you're having as little trouble as you are."

Gabriel only stared at Raymond's face, trying to find even the faintest trace of a joke on his features. There wasn't even the hint of a smile, and he suddenly felt like his heart was going to stop. Raymond was being serious. He was really removing him from service.

"You can't do this," he said weakly. There had to be a way to stop this. Raymond couldn't just do what he wanted. Someone would wonder why he had suddenly fired his most trusted lieutenant. Raymond would have to state his reasons for such a rash decision. Surely the governor general would step in and stop this madness!

"I have every reason to do so," Raymond said.

"I'm not the only one who has failed! Nobody has been able to defeat Zorro!" Gabriel argued. If this was Raymond's reasoning, then he would have to get rid of everyone.

"It's about more than that. If I had given your recent task to Jekyll or even Gonzales, I'm sure both of them would have been honest with me about their health. To them, the success of the operation would have been more important than their pride!"

"It wasn't about my -"

"Be quiet! I'm not done yet! Surely you realise that I can't keep you in charge of my operations when you aren't even able to defeat that idiot sergeant in a swordfight! What chance do you have against Zorro or even common rebels?" Raymond continued.

"But, sir, that's no reason to dismiss me entirely. I could still serve in the army," Gabriel said in desperation.

"Maybe, but this is my personal punishment for you," Raymond said.

Gabriel struggled to keep his voice from shaking. "I know too much," he said with much effort. "I could tell the governor general everything about you."

"Oh, really? Do you think I'm stupid? I have more than enough evidence to have you sentenced to death. Should you ever accuse me of anything, I have my ways to make it look like you're the one behind everything. I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Raymond said. "Of course, you're welcome to try."

Gabriel balked at the thought, his mind racing to come up with anything else he could say. It can't go like this, he thought in panic. He didn't deserve this. Raymond had no right to do this to him! There had to be something he could do to make the commander change his mind.

"Sir," he pleaded. "You can't do this to me."

"Yes, I can. Be glad that I'm being merciful and letting you live. Consider it my reward for serving me well in the past," Raymond said.

"Merciful?" Gabriel repeated. This was supposed to be mercy? Raymond was ruining his life, and he dared to call it mercy? That… that bastard! He felt his face grow hot when the full meaning of the situation finally dawned on him.

"You have no right to do this! You can't! I'm going to tell everyone everything about you and what a corrupt bastard you are!" Gabriel yelled, feeling the remains of his self-restraint disappear with the flush of his anger.

Raymond only lifted a brow, not impressed by his outburst. "I already said that you'd be digging your own grave if you did that. But by all means, if you're so stupid that you want to test -" he started, but Gabriel wasn't about to let him finish. He couldn't stand to listen to that dog speak in that infuriatingly snide voice of his any second longer!

His hand fumbled at his left side, but then he remembered that his sword was still outside on the ground. No matter. He didn't need a sword to beat someone. Not even fully aware of what he was doing, he drew back his fist and pounced at the commander. It didn't matter what would happen to him after this; he had to see that smug smirk wiped off Raymond's face.

Raymond moved faster than Gabriel could have ever expected and simply stepped aside so that Gabriel nearly crashed against his desk. He turned around to face the commander, only to find the man's sword pointed straight at his face.

"Don't be stupid," Raymond said, his voice laced with distaste. "One more move like that and I'll have you arrested and charged for incompetence and rebellion." The tip of his sword came closer until it was right at Gabriel's throat. If he made the slightest move, it would draw blood.

Gabriel clenched his fists and tried to even his erratic breathing. The hatred was still clouding his mind, but he wasn't an idiot. Even though his whole body was shaking with anger and desire to hurt and humiliate the commander, he knew he was outmatched and helpless.

"You have to reconsider this," he said. His voice sounded pitiful in his ears. He hated himself for it, but he didn't have a choice. It couldn't go like this.

"I'm done discussing this issue with you," Raymond said. He took his sword away and put it back into the sheath.

"But I-"

"I will give Captain Jekyll instructions about your case. You can come and speak with him tomorrow. You're dismissed," Raymond said.

"Sir, please reconsider this. I'm sure I'll be fit to serve the army again in no time," Gabriel pleaded. He searched Raymond's face for any signs of mercy, but the commander looked like he was made of stone. He was looking at Gabriel with such cold indifference in his eyes that Gabriel didn't think he was even enjoying his plight – and that meant he truly was angry.

Raymond walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside for a moment to talk to one of the men who were standing guard in the corridor.

"You there. I want you to tell Sergeant Gonzales to get here at once," he said.

"Right away, sir!" the soldier said and hurried down the stairs.

"I will have the sergeant escort you out. I'm sure you appreciate that," Raymond said.

Gabriel's breath was caught in his throat when Raymond's words hit him. That bumbling idiot was let to stay in the army no matter how stupid and incompetent he was? What would he think when he heard that Gabriel had been removed from service? Would he be promoted into a lieutenant to take his place?

"I can make it on my own," he croaked. He couldn't face Gonzales now. It was bad enough the sergeant had defeated – no, caught him by surprise in a swordfight. This was too much.

There was a knock on the door, and Raymond told the person to enter. Gonzales opened the door and stepped in, a hesitant and worried frown on his face.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, glancing at Gabriel before turning his eyes to Raymond.

"Yes. I want you to escort the former lieutenant away from the barracks. Make sure he leaves," the commander said.

Gonzales only stared at him with his mouth agape. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I understand," he said.

"Was I unclear, Sergeant? Take this man out now!" Raymond snapped. He turned to address Don Dias who had been watching all of this in silence. "If you have no objections, I think we're done here. We should move to more comfortable accommodations as soon as I've had a word with the captain."

"With pleasure," Don Dias said. Accompanied by Raymond, he exited the office, leaving Gabriel and Gonzales alone.

"Sir, what's going on?" Gonzales asked hesitantly.

"Like you don't know!" Gabriel snapped. He couldn't bring himself to turn to look at Gonzales. He could feel his face burn in mortification at his situation. Raymond had just treated him like a crippled dog and taken everything from him. Everyone was going to think he was a failure.

"But I don't know! What did the commander mean by that?" Gonzales asked.

"Ask Captain Jekyll if you care!" Gabriel yelled. He turned around and marched to the door, wrenched it open and slammed it shut behind his back. The soldiers he passed on his way stood straighter when they noticed him and saluted, but he didn't even see that. The world was a blur to him and he couldn't focus on anything until he found himself outside the main office.

Suddenly he was at a loss of what to do. The army was his life. He had planned his whole future based on his operations with Raymond, the promotions he'd get and the money he'd earn. He had never even considered that it might not happen. Now that the rug had been pulled from under his feet, he didn't know what to even think.

It can't go like this, he thought with a sudden surge of anger. He refused to accept this! Raymond had no right to treat him this way. Somehow, he'd fix all this and show that arrogant bastard just how wrong he was! He'd dearly regret humiliating him like this.

He heard the door open behind him. When he turned to look, he saw that Gonzales had followed him outside.

"Sir, please tell me what's going on," Gonzales said, sounding almost miserable.

Gabriel grimaced in disgust at the sergeant's presence. That oaf! He had no right to be in the army and wear that uniform when –

"Get the hell away from me!" Gabriel snapped.

"But -"

"Are you deaf or stupid or both? I said I don't want to talk to you!" Gabriel yelled. He couldn't deal with this. He felt exhausted all of a sudden; he hadn't even sat down after returning from the forest with his men. Raymond's words had been like a punch to his face. His shoulder was still burning with pain, and his mind was filled with so much anger and confusion that he could barely think straight.

He needed a drink. Then he would think about this and decide what to do. Without another word at Gonzales, he marched to the stables to get his horse.

* * *

Sergeant Gonzales watched in confusion how Gabriel rode out through the gates. He wondered where the lieutenant was going and what had happened between him and Raymond. The commander's orders didn't make any sense, and neither did Gabriel's reaction. It was understandable that the lieutenant would be angry after what had happened in the woods, but this felt more serious. Gonzales had got the feeling he was dealing with a wounded animal.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked some of the soldiers who were standing guard at the yard.

One of the men shook his head. "I haven't been given any orders," he said.

"Me neither," the other one said.

Gonzales supposed that made sense. Raymond rarely bothered to talk directly to the soldiers when he could avoid it, and the men couldn't have got commands from anyone else yet. He could only hope that whatever had happened in the office wasn't too serious. The anger he had seen in Gabriel's eyes worried him.

He had no idea what to make of the swordfight they had had. He had never seen Gabriel attack anyone senselessly like that. He was quick to anger and it didn't take much to provoke him, but there was always an air of control when he was handling the sword. No matter how furious he was, Gabriel always knew what he was doing with his blade. The blind rage and clumsy attacks weren't like him at all.

Gonzales had thought his heart would stop the moment Gabriel's sword flew from his hands. The lieutenant was far more skilled than him. They had duelled often, and Gonzales had never had even the slightest chance against him. Something had to be very wrong with Gabriel if he made mistakes like that.

With worry gnawing at his insides, Gonzales returned inside the main office. He spotted Captain Jekyll exiting one of the rooms with a grim expression on his face.

"Sir, may I have a word?" he asked.

"I was just about to come to look for you," Jekyll said. He opened the door of the room where he had just come from and gestured for Gonzales to enter. Gonzales tried to read the captain's face as he stepped in and wondered what could be so serious that they had to talk about it behind closed doors.

"Have you already been told what happened today?" Jekyll asked.

Gonzales shook his head. "I heard the men talking about the incident in the woods, but that's all I know," he said.

"I was informed of the rebels' attack as well. What an unfortunate thing to happen," Jekyll said. He turned to glare to his side for a moment. Gonzales noted that he was clenching his fists and that they were shaking. He frowned, his worry deepening. One attack couldn't be enough to make everyone this upset.

"Is something wrong, sir?" he asked.

"Commander Raymond just informed me that he has removed Lieutenant Gabriel from service," Jekyll said.

"What?" Gonzales blurted out. "Why did he do that?"

"Because of his incompetence and inability to protect the king's property from the rebels. The commander also said he has reason to believe that Gabriel's injury will render him unable to continue serving the army," Jekyll explained.

Gonzales frowned. He had suspected that much, but he hadn't wanted to jump to conclusions. Gabriel had seemed just fine until today. It was no surprise he was upset. His skill with the sword was his greatest pride.

"But it was just one attack. The commander can't do this," he said.

"That's what I said as well, but he wouldn't listen. Losing the wheat to the rebels has made him terribly angry. He said he can no longer close his eyes from Gabriel's defeats to Zorro," Jekyll said.

"But everyone loses to Zorro! The only reason Gabriel loses the most is because he's the most determined to catch him and confronts him every time he gets the chance!" Gonzales argued.

"I know, but the commander wouldn't listen," Jekyll said.

"Can he just remove people from service as he pleases? There has to be some rule against this," Gonzales said. Even Commander Raymond couldn't do everything he wanted. He had to answer to the governor general. Doing this to an officer without a fair hearing was outrageous.

"I'm afraid he can. He has been given the right to do whatever he considers necessary to bring Zorro to justice. Removing incompetent men from high positions is one way to achieve this, or so he claims," Jekyll said.

"It makes no sense. I always thought the lieutenant was Raymond's favourite," Gonzales muttered.

Jekyll hummed in thought. "I think there is more behind this than what the commander is telling us. I intend to keep my eyes open and find out what is going on here," he said.

"Do you think that the commander could be involved with something that's… I mean, uh…" Gonzales started but didn't know how to finish. For a while now, he had got the feeling that there was something fishy going on in the army. The way they treated the common people brought a sour taste to his mouth. Regardless of what Raymond and Gabriel said, it didn't look like anything the army did was to help the people of the area.

"Of course not," Jekyll said quickly. "I have complete faith in the honour of all officers here. I just can't agree with the commander's orders this time. It will be hard to carry them out," he said.

"What did he tell you to do?" Gonzales asked.

"It'll be my duty to inform the men of what has happened and make sure the lieutenant follows all proper procedures," Jekyll said. He sighed. "I don't like this. He is far from an incompetent officer."

"Maybe the commander will reconsider this when he's not so angry," Gonzales said.

"I hope so," Jekyll said.

"I saw the lieutenant ride away. Maybe I should go after him," Gonzales suggested. There was no guessing what Gabriel would do when he was this angry and upset. He could end up making things even worse.

"That might be a good idea. I'm giving you the rest of the day off," Jekyll said.

A few minutes later, Gonzales was saddling up his horse and wondering where to look for Gabriel. He didn't know the lieutenant very well and had no idea where he would go when he was upset. If their roles were reversed, Gonzales knew he'd go to the closest tavern and eat until he collapsed. That didn't sound like Gabriel, but taverns also served the oldest medicine with which to drench one's problems, so he decided to give it a shot.

He was both relieved and alarmed when he found Gabriel in the third tavern that he tried when he arrived in San Tasco in about half an hour. It was a seedy little establishment usually favoured by passing travellers who didn't have much money. The army had raided it several times in search of rebels, but so far they hadn't found anything.

The owner looked up when Gonzales entered. He seemed to guess what he was looking for because he simply nodded towards the back without a word. When Gonzales turned to look to this direction, he saw Gabriel sitting alone at one of the tables. There were no other customers, and Gonzales guessed they had all fled upon seeing an officer.

He approached the table with some hesitation in his steps. If Gabriel was both angry and drunk, there was no telling what he'd do.

"Lieutenant?" he called out.

There was no reply from Gabriel. He was sitting slumped back in his seat and staring at the bottle in his hands like he wanted to kill it. He didn't even turn to look when Gonzales stopped to stand by the table.

"Let's get out of here, Lieutenant. This isn't a very good place," Gonzales said.

"Am I still a lieutenant?" Gabriel asked, not lifting his eyes from the bottle.

Gonzales tried to think fast to find something to say, but he was drawing a blank. What could he possibly say now that would matter at all?

"It wouldn't be enough for that bastard to just kick me out like an incompetent dog. I'm sure he'll take my rank, too!" Gabriel growled, clenching the neck of the bottle so hard that Gonzales was afraid it might shatter.

"Let's not be hasty. I'm sure the commander was just upset. When he calms down, he'll take back his words," he said. He hesitated for a moment, but then he gathered his courage and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Gabriel let out a little laugh. It sounded hollow in Gonzales' ears. Now that he was sitting before the lieutenant, he had a better view of his face. He was struck by the emotionless gleam in Gabriel's eyes and how defeated he looked like.

"Raymond will never take back his words," Gabriel said. He took a swig of the bottle. "That damn bastard is too proud. If I could just get my hands on him, I'd snap that neck and make him pay!"

"How much have you been drinking?" Gonzales asked. And what was it if it was having such an effect on him so soon? He grabbed the bottle when Gabriel put it back on the table and examined it in his hands. It was half empty.

"Hey! That's mine!" Gabriel snapped and snatched the bottle back. "You… you can't have it. They took everything from me today, but this is mine," he said, slurring a little with his words.

"This isn't like you! You should get a hold of yourself!" Gonzales snapped. He felt frustration grow inside him as he watched the half-drunken man before him. Gabriel had every right to be upset, but Gonzales didn't want to see him handling the situation like this. He was always so proud and stubborn. Now it was like he had just given up.

"Go to hell," Gabriel muttered.

"Are you just going to sit here? We have to do something if we want to fix this!" Gonzales insisted. "I already spoke to Jekyll, and he agrees with me. I'm sure the men will -"

Gabriel swung half-heartedly at him with the bottle, but he didn't get even close to hitting him. "Shut up and leave me alone," he said. "There's nothing you can do. That dog always does what he wants. Now that he doesn't need me, he's just going to toss me into the gutter."

"Don't say that. You're a great officer," Gonzales tried to argue.

"I was!" Gabriel snapped, slamming the bottle against the table so that Gonzales jumped. "I was, goddamit, but then that bastard ruined that for me."

"Who?" Gonzales asked.

"Zorro, you idiot! Look what he did to me!" Gabriel let go of the bottle and held his right hand before Gonzales' face. He kept his eyes glued to it as he continued, "I was the best swordsman here, but not anymore. My arm is ruined. What does it matter anymore if I'm in the army or not?"

"Maybe it's not that bad. You should talk to Dr. Timothy first," Gonzales suggested, desperate for anything that would make the lieutenant get a hold of himself. He was used to being yelled at and receiving curses. Watching Gabriel wallow in self-pity made him feel uncertain and uncomfortable at the pit of his stomach.

"I lost to you!" Gabriel barked, his eyes flaring up with anger. "You're the worst swordsman I've ever seen and I couldn't even defeat you!" With a furious wail, he took the bottle and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces, and foul-smelling alcohol splashed all over the floor. Gonzales made a face, realising it was no wonder that Gabriel was that out of it.

"I think we should talk about this again when you're feeling better," he said. He decided it wasn't a good idea to take Gabriel back to the barracks. He probably wouldn't want anyone to see him like this, and Raymond had given him the order to leave right away. If they wanted to make the commander change his mind, they had better keep him happy for the time being.

Gabriel just buried his face in his hands and leaned his elbows against the table, not responding. Gonzales hoped he wouldn't cry. That would be awkward, and then he wouldn't know what to do.

"I know," he said. "We'll get you a room here. Nobody has to know what's going on."

Without waiting for Gabriel to say anything, Gonzales hurried to talk to the owner to find out if he had any free rooms. It turned out they were all vacant. The man wasn't very eager to have an army officer under is roof, but he gave in when Gonzales promised to pay double. The sergeant winced as he handed over the money, knowing that he'd have to skip second servings of all of his meals for the following week.

"And not a word of this to anyone or the army will raid this place again. Nobody needs to know that the lieutenant is here," he said sternly to the owner.

"Like I want to advertise that," the man muttered.

Gonzales returned to the table. Gabriel hadn't moved from his pitiful position against it, and he didn't acknowledge Gonzales' presence in any way.

"Come on, Lieutenant. Let's go," Gonzales said. He hesitated for a moment, but when he got no reaction out of the man, he had no choice but to grab him by the arm. Gabriel immediately drew away from him, hissing in pain.

"Stop that! It hurts!" he snapped and turned to glare at him.

Gonzales chastised himself for forgetting so soon and retreated a step. "I'm sorry, sir. Let's just go," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Gabriel said. He let his eyes sweep over the table in search of something before he spotted the broken bottle on the floor. He grimaced at it in disappointment and made a half-hearted wave at the owner of the tavern.

"Bring me another one," he said.

"No, you'll feel horrible tomorrow," Gonzales said.

"Who the hell do you think you are to -" Gabriel started, but Gonzales decided that he had had enough. To heck with everything. Someone had to be in control of this situation, and it certainly wasn't Gabriel. Hoping that he wouldn't regret it in a moment, he grabbed the front of Gabriel's uniform and pulled him up on his feet.

Gabriel let out a surprised yelp and stumbled, almost losing his balance and falling back on his seat. The owner of the tavern noticed that Gonzales couldn't handle the situation alone, so he hurried to give him a hand. Together they started leading the lieutenant upstairs. He kept protesting all the way, but it wasn't as bad as Gonzales had feared. He didn't try to fight back, only yelled at them about how he was going to kill them once he was done with Raymond and how he'd show everyone what happened when they messed with him.

"I guess he had a bad day," the owner remarked once they had taken Gabriel to his room and dropped him on the bed.

"You have no idea," Gonzales said with a shake of his head. "But remember -"

"Yes, I know. Not a word to anyone," the owner said. "Don't worry. As long as I get my money, I know how to keep secrets."

"I'm sure," Gonzales said, recalling all the times when they had been certain rebels were meeting at this tavern and how they never found them.

He waited until the owner left before he turned his eyes back to the lieutenant. He was lying sprawled on the bed, his eyes closed.

"Sir, are you awake?" Gonzales asked. There was no reply, so he guessed Gabriel had fallen asleep. That strong alcohol was probably going to his head.

This won't do, he thought with worry. He hoped this was only Gabriel's way of dealing with the first shock of the news and that'd he'd get a hold of himself soon. He didn't know how to deal with a superior who was acting like this.

Feeling a little awkward, he threw a blanket on Gabriel's still form and decided that he would come back the next day. By then, Gabriel should be feeling a little more like himself and they could talk about the situation for real. Gonzales was sure there was a way to make everything work.

* * *

It was starting to be something of a struggle to keep the pleasant smile on his face. Raymond turned his eyes down to his wineglass for a moment and tried to find the needed resolve in the surface of the red liquid. Don Dias was quite insufferable company now that he knew he couldn't profit from the man.

"I still don't understand how it could have happened," Don Dias said in exasperation. He had already downed more than his share of wine, and it was starting to show. He no longer bothered to sit straight or keep his voice down.

"I'm afraid I'm quite used to my subordinates' incompetence," Raymond said. "But I did expect more from Gabriel. He has served me well in the past."

Dias laughed. "But not well enough to forgive him this time," he said.

"No. This was too much," Raymond said. It wasn't really the loss of the wheat that bothered him – as terrible as the financial losses were, he could have taken them with gritted teeth. No, it was Gabriel's attitude that condemned him. He had become rebellious during his recovery and had openly disobeyed his orders to help Gonzales. Then he had lied to him about the severity of his injury.

Raymond might have been able to overlook even that. He had tried. He hadn't been fooled by Gabriel's words for one minute. He knew the man well enough to know when he was lying. The whole purpose of the ambush by the road had been to stop the rebels in case they defeated Gabriel. Then Raymond would have confronted Gabriel about his lies and taught him a lesson.

Now he couldn't, and the sting of his men's defeat was almost too severe to ignore. He didn't blame them or himself for not preparing the ambush better. They had thought that Zorro would accompany the rebels and fight Gabriel, not find the ambush on his own. The fault lay therefore entirely in the lieutenant. If he had been more competent, the rebels wouldn't have got the wheat in the first place. And that was the bit that Raymond couldn't forgive. Gabriel's shoulder was clearly ruined. He would never again be the skilled swordsman everyone knew him as. In other words, he was useless.

"I'm not one to drag along dead weight. I will find someone to take Gabriel's place in my service," he continued.

"Won't you have to eliminate him? He knows too much," Don Dias pointed out.

Raymond chuckled. "As I told him, he can't talk. I have more than enough evidence against him." His smirk widened as he glanced at Dias and caught his eyes for a moment. "I never leave my accomplices with the opportunity to betray me."

Dias was silent for a moment too long but covered it quickly by taking a sip of his wine. Raymond supposed that the wisest thing to do would be removing Gabriel from the picture before he caused any trouble, but he was reluctant to do so. The man might prove himself useful later.

"In any case, this leaves you in a vulnerable position. You have nobody as your right hand at the moment," Dias pointed out.

"True, but I have all the time in the world. I wouldn't worry about someone else's problems if I were you," Raymond said.

"What do you mean?" Dias asked, frowning in confusion.

"You didn't arrive in San Tasco alone. Someone was following you. Two people in fact," Raymond said. He very much enjoyed the alarmed look on Don Dias' face, but he decided to let the man out of his misery. "But surely you have nothing to worry. After all, since our operations here failed, they will find no evidence against you."

"That's true," Dias said with a sigh of relief. "But I would very much appreciate it if I could return home without those two after me. They're starting to grow troublesome."

"I'll see what I can do," Raymond said, and they returned to more mundane topics.


	12. The Mighty Have Fallen

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 12**

The first thing Gabriel noticed when he woke up was the terrible headache. He groaned and clenched his eyes shut, doing his best to ignore the pain that was all over his body and fall back asleep. When that failed, he was slowly forced to start thinking and trying to make sense of what was going on.

He tried to open his eyes, but the light that was pouring in from the window made him wince and bury his face against the pillow. It didn't feel or smell right. It certainly wasn't his pillow. He frowned and tried to recall where he was and why.

The last thing he could remember was being invited to Raymond's office. The commander had been terribly angry with him, as always when something went wrong and he could blame him for it. Everything after that was a blur, and Gabriel felt his head ache even more when he tried to think about it. Just what the hell had happened? Why had he been drinking this much?

After some more moments, he decided that he would never get any answers if he kept lying down. Ignoring the wave of nausea that hit him, he forced himself into a sitting position and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. What little he could see through his slit eyes told him that he appeared to be in a room in some tavern somewhere. He had fallen asleep in his uniform, and he felt unkempt. There was a terrible, dry taste in his mouth. He could only imagine what he looked like.

The events of the previous day started coming back slowly. He felt cold despair creep up his spine as he remembered what Raymond had said to him. Oh, dammit. No. The throbbing ache in his head suddenly felt a lot less severe as he realised that it was the least of his problems at the moment.

He had to do something! Gabriel jumped up to his feet but lost his balance and fell on the floor with a mighty crash. He didn't bother to keep his voice down as he let out a string of profanities and got up again, rubbing his head. What the hell had he been drinking? And why had he wasted his time doing that when he should have been trying to convince Raymond to take back his words? He tried to remember what had been going through his head the previous day, but he was drawing an almost complete blank.

Just when he was starting to think that things couldn't get any worse, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" he snapped before he could stop himself.

"Sir, may I come in?"

Gabriel groaned at Gonzales' voice. Not that idiot, not now. He realised he could vaguely remember Gonzales being there the previous day, and he felt his face flush at the thought. What had he let that fool see and hear? The sergeant probably thought he was pathetic. Gabriel directed his anger at this thought, if only because it let him forget about Raymond for a moment.

"Go away!" he yelled.

He had assumed that this would be the end of it, so he was both shocked and furious when Gonzales did the exact opposite of his orders and opened the door enough for him to take a look inside. He spotted Gabriel sitting on the floor and immediately stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Gonzales asked.

"What does it look like?" Gabriel asked, running his fingers through his hair and refusing to look at the sergeant.

Gonzales said nothing, so Gabriel guessed he looked just as terrible as he was feeling. He grimaced and tried to ignore the humiliation of having his subordinate – no, not anymore. Gonzales was the one with a job and a rank while he had nothing. The mere thought made him want to go back to bed and forget about the injustice of the world. No wonder he had turned to drink.

"I brought you some things from the barracks," Gonzales said. He returned to the hall and came back with a bag that he threw on the bed. "There are some clothes and other things from your room."

Gabriel ignored the fact that Gonzales had been to his room without permission and concentrated on the important matter. If the sergeant was bringing his things to him, he probably wasn't supposed to go back to the barracks any time soon.

"The commander hasn't taken his words back?" he asked, knowing that it was a futile hope. The only time he had seen Raymond do that was when he had had Zorro's sword at his throat. He snorted at the thought. That was exactly what he wanted to do to the commander at the moment.

"No, I'm afraid not," Gonzales said with a sigh. "This morning, he called all the men to the yard and told them the news."

Gabriel closed his eyes. "Dammit," he muttered. So, that was it. He was officially out of the army. Just like that. His whole life had just come to a halt, and he realised that he had absolutely no reason to ever step through that door and leave this room. What would have been the point? The whole town was probably talking about his shameful failure. Everyone was laughing at him and feeling confident because of the rebels' victory.

He heard Gonzales draw a deep breath. "If it matters at all, I think the commander is in the wrong. He shouldn't treat you like this," he said.

"Damn right he shouldn't!" Gabriel snapped. It occurred to him that it probably wasn't a good idea to yell at the only person who was even trying to be friendly with him, but he didn't care. He was upset and angry, and as long as he couldn't punch Raymond, the only way to feel better was to take it all out on someone else.

"And what are you even doing here? Do you think I need you?" he continued.

"Of course not. I -" Gonzales started.

"Then get out!"

"But Lieutenant-"

"And don't call me that! Or are you so stupid that you already forgot what happened?" Gabriel yelled.

Gonzales winced and drew a sharp breath at these words. "Maybe I'll go and come back when you aren't feeling so angry," he muttered. Gabriel saw the hurt in his eyes, but he didn't care one bit. All that mattered to him was how terrible he was feeling and how he could do nothing about it. He didn't even bother saying anything as Gonzales opened the door and left, casting one last look at him over his shoulder.

Gabriel sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. His headache hadn't gone anywhere, and now he felt even more miserable than before. He supposed he should at least get back on the bed where he could be a bit more comfortable.

As he staggered back on his feet, he realised that something felt a little off. It took him a moment to understand what was wrong, but then he it occurred to him that the sheath hanging on his belt was empty. He blinked as he gazed down at it. He had forgotten to pick up his sword when he had been called to Raymond's office. Apart from his recent leave, he didn't even remember the last time he had walked around without a sword.

But it's not like it mattered, he reminded himself. His arm was ruined. He'd never be able to handle a sword like he had used to. The fact chilled him more than losing his rank. His skills with the sword had been his biggest pride all through his life. It was the one thing he had always been good at. He'd never forget the thrill of defeating his older brother for the first time when they had been children. Well, he wouldn't be doing that again.

He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep so that he could forget about everything that had happened for a little bit longer, but he found he was too angry to do that. His heart was beating in his ears, and the mere thought of Raymond made hot fury go through him until his hands were trembling. He fantasized what it would feel like to hurt the commander - truly hurt him and make him beg for mercy and apologize for what he had done to him. It was a soothing idea. It was too bad he knew it was unlikely to ever come true.

* * *

It was another hot day, so Sergeant Gonzales was more than happy to spend his lunch break in the shade with a glass of wine. The day had barely started, but he already felt like he had worked two shifts in a row. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat, trying to find a comfortable position and relax before he had to return to the barracks.

He didn't like the idea of getting up and going back. A small chaos was on the loose among the men, and Commander Raymond had had to come down from his office to yell at them to get a hold of themselves. Gonzales couldn't blame the soldiers. Lieutenant Gabriel wasn't a very liked man among them, but they all respected him as an officer. Many looked up to him as one of them despite his rank and were insulted that Raymond would toss him aside like that. They were also afraid. If it happened to Gabriel, it could happen to any of them. Everyone was asking the same question. Who would be next?

Gonzales couldn't understand what Raymond was doing. Removing a perfectly competent officer form service was insanity. The incident with the rebels was unfortunate, but things like that happened. Gonzales was just glad none of their men had been hurt. But maybe matters like that weren't important to Raymond. He hated doubting his commander, but sometimes he felt that Raymond was too distant to the men. It was like he didn't care about any of them the slightest.

He shook his head. Who was he to think like that? He was just a sergeant, and his duty was to follow all orders even if he disagreed with them.

"Hello there, Sergeant. How are you doing?"

Gonzales turned to look when he heard Diego's voice. He saw the young man approaching him with a wide smile on his face. He was accompanied by Lolita and Bernard. Seeing their friendly faces immediately brightened Gonzales' mood somewhat.

"Oh, hello! It's nice to see you," he said and corrected his position a little so that he was sitting straighter. He lifted his glass of wine and invited the others to join him at the table. Diego ordered them something to drink after putting down the bags that he was carrying. It looked like he was getting some groceries for Maria.

"It sure is hot today," Diego said and wiped his brow.

"I think it's a lovely day," Lolita remarked.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't carrying all these bags," Bernard said.

"Don't complain. I'd be happy to do shopping for someone if I didn't have to go back to work today," Gonzales said.

"Oh, that reminds me. We heard an interesting rumour in town today. Is it really true that Raymond fired Gabriel?" Diego asked.

Gonzales grimaced. The news had travelled faster than he had thought. Some soldier had probably told someone in town, and now everybody knew.

"Yes, it's true," he admitted.

"Why would he do something like that? I don't get it," Lolita said.

"Nobody understands what's going on in the commander's head right now. Some rebels stole all the wheat that we were going to send to Spain, but that's not a reason enough to do all this," Gonzales said with a sad shake of his head.

"Huh, I guess the commander got really angry," Diego said.

Gonzales nodded. "You should have seen him this morning," he said. "He made us stand at the yard for an hour while he yelled at us. He said that if anyone ever makes mistakes like that again, he's going to have them lashed in public."

Lolita's frown deepened and she crossed her arms on her chest. "Not that I want to take Gabriel's side, but isn't Raymond being a little too harsh?" she asked.

"We all think so, but you can't make the commander change his mind," Gonzales said.

"Oh, well," Lolita said with a shrug, "I guess this is a good thing. At least now there is one less soldier terrorising the people."

"We're just following orders," Gonzales said, though he did see her point. Even if Gabriel was just doing what he had been ordered to do, he had always seemed to get a sense of enjoyment out of kicking the poor around and making their lives difficult. The day they had collected the wheat from the farmers was still fresh in his mind. He suddenly felt a little guilty about having so much sympathy for the lieutenant.

"I didn't mean you. I know you're a good man," Lolita said quickly, flashing him an apologetic smile.

"I agree. Only good things will follow when Gabriel leaves the army," Bernard said.

"Maybe so, but I can't help but feel sorry for him. It's not his fault that this happened. If his arm had been alright, he could have easily defeated the rebels," Gonzales said.

"The rebels only took back what belongs to the people," Lolita pointed out. Sudden fire flashed in her eyes, and Gonzales wished he hadn't said anything. That woman had a fiery temper, and he didn't want to get her mad at him. Arguing about politics with his friends was never fun.

Diego seemed to agree with him because he turned to Lolita with a disarming smile. "Let's not fight about that," he said. "I'm more interested in how Gabriel is doing and what he plans to do now. Have you spoken with him?"

"I don't think I have the right to talk about his matters. There are no doubt enough rumours going around already," Gonzales said. It wasn't like he even knew anything. Gabriel hadn't said much before throwing him out.

"He probably won't stay here. I mean, what could he possibly do here now?" Lolita asked.

"Maybe buy some land and become a farmer?" Bernard suggested. Gonzales didn't like the cheeky smile on his face.

Lolita snorted in amusement. "I'd like to see the day when he does any honest work," she said.

"Oh, stop it, you two. I don't like him either, but I think we should at least try to show some sympathy," Diego said all of a sudden, causing everyone to turn to look at him.

"You can't be serious. Have you already forgotten everything he has done?" Lolita asked.

"Of course not. I just don't think it's very civil to be so gleeful about someone else's misery. I mean, he lost his position. From what I've heard, it could be that his shoulder isn't ever going to heal," Diego said.

Gonzales noticed how Bernard's smile immediately disappeared at these words and how the boy turned his eyes down to his hands. He felt a little sorry for him. It probably wasn't easy to be in the middle of such grave matters at his young age.

"Maybe you have a point," Lolita admitted. "I won't say another malicious word, but you can't expect me to feel sorry for him. I know he's probably feeling miserable, but that doesn't change all the pain he has caused to others. Maybe this will be a lesson to him."

"I hope you're right," Diego said thoughtfully.

It occurred to Gonzales that there probably wasn't anyone in all of San Tasco who was truly feeling sorry for Gabriel. Whether the army's actions were justified or not, they had caused a lot of pain to the people. They wouldn't be sad to see the army's loudest and most visible officer take the fall. He didn't know if Gabriel had any friends in town – if he did, they hadn't shown up when he had been recovering – and most of his family was far away in Monterey.

He frowned as he realised that he was probably the closest thing Gabriel had to a friend in San Tasco. Gonzales wouldn't have described their relationship as such, but there was no changing the fact that nobody else had even thought about bringing Gabriel any of his things or finding out if he was alright. The thought made him feel determined and apprehensive at the same time. He knew what it was like to be alone, like the whole world had abandoned you. At the same time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get any closer to Gabriel when he was acting like this.

"Let's talk about something more pleasant," he suggested, deciding that he wasn't in the mood to think about that after the way Gabriel had treated him. He nodded at the bags Diego and Bernard had been carrying. "Is Maria restocking?"

"She wants to try out some new recipes. She'll be doing most of the cooking for the welcome party in two weeks, and she wants to do her best," Diego explained.

"Maria's cooking is always excellent," Gonzales said. He never missed an opportunity to dine with the de la Vegas. Just the thought was making him hungry again, and he had just eaten.

Bernard chuckled. "We tried to tell her that, but you know what she's like when she gets something into her head," he said.

"What's this party that you're talking about?" Gonzales asked.

"A Spanish landowner has purchased some land here. He's arriving with his son in about two weeks. My father thinks it's a good idea to throw them a party to properly welcome them into our community," Diego explained.

"That sounds great. I'm sure they'll be happy," Gonzales said.

"You're of course invited as well," Lolita said.

"Thank you! And here I was thinking there wouldn't be anything good about this day," Gonzales said. He supposed the landowner the others were talking about had to be Don Augusto. The army had recently started patrolling more in the south of San Tasco because Augusto Alvarez had bought most of the wine fields there.

Lolita smiled, and the delight on her face soothed Gonzales' worried mood better than anything else could have. "You're always welcome with us, Sergeant," she said.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Gonzales said, glad that he had such good friends. He stood up and picked up his hat. "But I'm afraid I have to get going. There's a lot of work today."

"I'm sorry if we kept you," Diego said.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Believe me, it was nice to see a few pleasant faces," Gonzales said. He waved goodbye to his friends and went to get his horse. As he got up on the saddle and started the way back to the barracks, he couldn't help but glance towards the direction of the shady tavern.

* * *

Gabriel managed to get a few hours of sleep. When he woke up, his head no longer felt like someone was hammering it from the inside, and he could think a little more clearly. Unfortunately, this made him aware of just how disgusting he was feeling and how much more vivid his memories of the previous day were.

He ran his fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. He felt greasy and hadn't shaved. He was still wearing the uniform he had had on in the woods, and the combination of sweat, dirt and alcohol was enough to make him grimace at himself. No matter how desperate his situation was, he was vain enough to consider this unacceptable. He had to look more presentable.

The bag Gonzales had brought him was on the floor. Gabriel picked it up to see what was inside and pulled out a white shirt and brown trousers. He started to unbutton the jacket of his uniform, but he stopped after only three buttons.

Once he took off his uniform, he probably wouldn't be putting it on again. His fingers suddenly refused to keep going. For the longest time, he sat there with a hard lump in his throat. He had been so happy to return to duty and get his uniform back, and now it was taken from him again. This time for good.

Gabriel's face twisted in abrupt fury. That Raymond! He would show him! It didn't matter what the commander would do to him, but somehow he would have his revenge. He forced his hands to continue unbuttoning the uniform, but he was too angry for such precise work. When he failed to do it as fast as he wanted, he grew impatient and simply tore open the jacket with a frustrated growl. Buttons scattered all over the floor.

He changed clothes and tried shaving with the straight razor Gonzales had brought him. He wasn't entirely happy with the result and would have liked to get properly washed, but he supposed this had to do for now. He was all ready to go out and… do what?

Gabriel sat back down on the bed. What should he do next? There was despair clutching at his heart as he kept thinking about it but couldn't come up with anything productive. He didn't have much of a life outside the army. He didn't know where to go and what to do once he stepped outside through that door, and he was certain that nobody would care. He felt a pang of regret at having yelled at Gonzales to leave. The sergeant was annoying, but at least he cared enough to drop by.

Gabriel grimaced at how pitiful he was feeling. This was not the end, so there was no reason to wallow in self-pity. He didn't need anyone. He could get his life back together in no time. He just needed to think about it first.

He got up on his feet and marched to the door before he'd change his mind. He had to get out to get some fresh air. When he opened the door and stepped outside, he stopped at the sound of laughter and conversation coming from downstairs. There were customers in the tavern. He suddenly felt awkward about going downstairs. What if everyone had already heard about how shamefully he had been removed from service? Would they laugh at him and look at him with smug malice, knowing that their heroic rebels had defeated him?

Gabriel gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't have to care about what the damn peasants thought. Let them laugh if they wanted. He was above them, and he'd show everyone. Somehow, he'd get his position back and then all of those who made fun of him would pay.

With this thought firmly in his mind, he walked downstairs. The conversation died when the others noticed him, but he didn't even turn to look. He marched straight to the door, opened it and then slammed it shut behind him before anyone had the time to say anything.

The sunlight felt brighter than up in his room, and he had to stop for a moment to shield his eyes. When he could see properly again, he started going down the street that would take him to the town square. He wasn't hungry, but he wanted to buy some fruit to get rid of the terrible taste in his mouth.

He kept glaring at the people who passed him, but only a few of them paid him any attention. He was a little surprised at how many of them didn't recognise him.

The town square was filled with people when he arrived there. It was like half of San Tasco had decided to do their shopping at that hour. He had to push his way through the crowd to get to the stand that sold apples. The man selling them started to give him a happy greeting but almost choked on his words when he realised who he was talking to.

"Can I have them or not?" Gabriel asked in irritation.

"Oh, of course! Here!" the man said and shoved the apples into his hands. He almost dropped the money that Gabriel gave him in return. Gabriel was about to turn and leave, but then a familiar voice reached his ears.

"If you ask me, I think the commander did the right thing. Something is wrong here when we keep failing all the time. Maybe we'll get a better lieutenant now," someone was saying.

"Don't say such things in public, you idiot," someone else said at once.

"Why not? What could happen? You think these peasants will run to the commander?" the first man said.

"It's never a good idea to badmouth your superiors behind their back," his companion said. "Even if they're no longer your superiors. And yes, I know you hate him for busting you for drinking on duty, so don't even start with that."

Gabriel scanned the crowd until he spotted two solders who were standing by the fountain and watching the mass of people. He immediately recognised both of them. The one who had spoken first was Claudio Pastrana and the other one Carlos Francia. Gabriel didn't know either one of them beyond their names, but now he wished he did.

His first reaction was to march over there and let that idiot know just what happened to those who talked about him in such a way, but then he thought better of it. He was still feeling sick and he hurt, and he didn't want to start a scene.

Pastrana's laughter made him stop as he was about to leave. "Alright, alright. Don't be like that. What could happen? I mean, I hear the lieutenant was even defeated by Sergea -"

The man never got to finish that sentence because Gabriel's fist effectively silenced him and sent him flying into the fountain. Francia jumped to his feet with a startled cry and started to pull out his sword, but he froze when he noticed Gabriel. Gabriel, on the other hand, didn't even see Francia.

"Just try to say that again!" he growled at Pastrana, who was sitting in the fountain with a bewildered look on his face. He wiped at his lip and brought his hand before his face, blinking as he noticed that it had blood on it. Next, he turned his eyes to Gabriel, and fear momentarily flashed on in them. It was quickly replaced by sauciness.

"Why, was I not telling the truth?" he asked.

"Claudio…" Carlos hushed, glancing around nervously. Everyone else had stopped what they had been doing and were staring at them.

"Shut up and get on your feet!" Gabriel barked. When Pastrana made no move and only continued sitting in the water with a cheeky grin, Gabriel stepped into the fountain and grabbed the soldier by the front of his uniform.

"Careful, or we're going to have to arrest you for assaulting a soldier," Pastrana said.

Gabriel felt something snap in his head, and he suddenly saw red. With a growl, he drew back his fist and gave Pastrana another punch. The man fell back into the fountain with a splash. When he emerged, he was no longer smiling.

"Go ahead and hit me as much as you want. It's not going to change the fact that you're an incompetent cripple and not fit to serve in the army," he said.

"Shut up!" Gabriel snapped.

"Claudio!" Francia snarled at the same time. He grabbed Gabriel's arm when it looked like he was going to charge at Pastrana again, but Gabriel only shoved him aside.

"You stay out of this!" he yelled.

"Let's end this now. There's no point in any of this," Francia said.

"What's going on here?"

They all turned to look as more soldiers made their way through the crowd to the fountain. They were being led by Carrido who stopped to frown at them in confusion and anger. His expression grew sourer when he recognised Gabriel, but he didn't acknowledge him in any way.

"Alright, everyone, get back to your business!" he yelled at the people. The arrival of more soldiers had made everyone a little nervous, so most of the people didn't have to be told twice. They shot wary glances at them as they departed and returned to their tasks.

"Well?" Carrido asked, lifting a brow as he turned to Francia.

"It's nothing. We're just having a bit of friendly fun with the ex-lieutenant," Pastrana said as he got up from the fountain and poured some water from his hat. He put it back on his head and flashed a charming grin at Gabriel.

"You -" Gabriel growled and took a step forward, but he stopped when Carrido suddenly addressed him.

"Is there a problem?" Miguel asked sharply.

Gabriel stopped to look at the faces of the soldiers he was facing. Some of them weren't looking properly at him, only staring at the ground or somewhere behind him. Others looked as hostile as Pastrana. He supposed they thought he had treated them unfairly somehow. However, it was neither of these facts that mattered to him. All he cared about was the almost painful realisation that he was standing before his own men as their enemy. No, not even as an enemy. He was nothing but a civilian troublemaker they had every right to subdue and arrest.

"Let's go," Francia said to the others. He was avoiding Gabriel's eyes, and for some reason he found that far more difficult to deal with than the open hatred some of the others were displaying.

Pastrana brushed some blood off his lips. "I suppose we can let him go since it's his first offence," he said. For that, he earned a sharp blow to his side from Francia, but it only made him chuckle.

"I'm going to kill you when we get back to the barracks," Francia said to him.

Gabriel wished he had something to say. Anything to make him more than just a passive onlooker. He willed himself to at least feel angry, but all his fury had disappeared with the realisation that he had been leading these men the previous day. Now they were all above him. It… it just couldn't be real.

He watched how the soldiers turned and left. For a while, he only stared after them with a constricting tightness in his throat, willing it to be just a dream. Then, as he was forced to accept that he wasn't going to wake up, he realised that the town square had grown eerily quiet and that everyone was staring at him.

"What are you all looking at?" he snarled. "Does someone want to -"

He was cut off when he felt something hit him in the back of his head. He stumbled forward from the impact and rubbed his head with his hand. It was wet and sticky, and he realised that someone had just thrown a tomato at him.

"Who was that?" he asked and whirled around, but nobody came forward. Another vegetable struck him in the back.

Everyone started laughing and insulting him. Gabriel froze where he was, only able to stare and feeling his face burn in mortification. These pitiful peasants, these… these lowlifes who had cowered before him only a day before were laughing at him! This was ten times worse than having to face the soldiers; this was like his whole life had just been ground to dust and scattered to the wind.

His breath caught in his throat, he started making his way through the crowd. He could barely make sense of their faces or the sound of their laughter. He almost stumbled as he finally made it to an empty alley. Nobody tried to come after him, but he could hear all their mocking words as he fled the square.

Gabriel leaned against the wall and tried to steady his breathing. His knuckles hurt from punching Pastrana, and the harsh movement had reawakened the ache in his shoulder. He closed his eyes and relished the pain because it allowed him a moment of rest from all that had just happened.

He couldn't remember ever feeling as miserable as this. He sank to the ground with a groan and buried his face in his hands. His life was over. He was nobody.

Dammit, it wasn't fair that it had to go like this! He was supposed to have a glorious future and be promoted! He was meant to get rich and marry Lolita and have many wonderful children with her. He clenched his eyes shut in anguish at how all of that had been taken from him. He wanted to be angry at Raymond and Zorro, but the despair clutching at his heart made it impossible to feel anything else.

It couldn't be like this. It just couldn't. He –

"Oh, hello there!"

Gabriel lifted his head when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right, but he was. There was no changing the fact that Dr. Timothy was leaning on the wall across the street, waving at him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Lieutenant! How are you today?" he asked and hiccupped. His face was flushed and he could barely stand. He was holding a large bottle in his hand, and it appeared that it was still half full.

"I'm no longer a lieutenant," Gabriel remarked.

"Oh?" Timothy said and frowned like he was thinking really hard about something. "I had no idea. I've been busy today, so I haven't heard any… any news. Hehe," he said.

"I can see that," Gabriel said, watching the doctor sway on his feet.

"No, really. I had three patients this morning. I deserve a break," Timothy said. He pulled off the cork of his bottle and took a long gulp.

"Say, what happened to you anyway?" he asked then.

Gabriel clenched his jaws and didn't reply. Timothy kept staring at him for a while before he started a daring venture from the other side of the street towards him. Somehow, he made it without falling and came to stand right before Gabriel.

"Now, now, you can't keep things from… hic… your doctor. Let me guess!" Timothy collapsed to the ground beside him and crossed his legs under him.

"Go away," Gabriel snarled.

"Haha, no, no. I have to make sure my patients are well, and I see you're not well."

"Just leave me – ow!" Gabriel let out a pained yelp when Timothy suddenly gave him a sharp poke to the shoulder.

"Just as I thought," Timothy said, nodding to himself. "You didn't heal well, and then you never came to see me. That's why you're in trouble, huh?"

"That's none of your business," Gabriel growled. How dare that man suggest that any of this was his fault? Even if he had come to see him, it would have changed nothing. His shoulder still would have been useless!

"But don't worry. Things have a way of working out in this town. You'll see," Timothy said philosophically. He shoved his bottle at Gabriel's face. "Here, have a drink while we wait."

Gabriel stared at the bottle, then glanced at Timothy. Here he was, sitting in some dark back alley with a drunken excuse of a doctor and with no future ahead of him. His career was ruined. He could no longer handle a sword. His own men looked down on him. The people who were supposed to fear and respect him thought he was a joke. It was hopeless.

"Give me that!" he snapped and snatched the bottle from Timothy. He took a long gulp and coughed, feeling the liquid burn as it went down his throat.

"There we go," Timothy said cheerfully.

"Don't patronize me, you quack doctor," Gabriel muttered and took another swig.

"Hey, you can't have all of it! Give it back!" Timothy said and reached for the bottle. They spent a moment struggling over it, but eventually decided that neither one of them was in the mood to fight. They settled with passing the bottle back and forth between them.

They were still going at it some half an hour later. Timothy wrenched the bottle from Gabriel's hand and brought it to his lips. He let out a disappointed sound when he realised that the bottle was empty.

"Hic! Haha, I guess that was that," he said. He struggled up to his feet, swaying twice more than before but still managing to stay up. "I should probably get back to my… my medical office, you know."

Gabriel vaguely marvelled at how much the doctor could drink without losing his ability to think. The former lieutenant was a big man and could take more than most other men he had met, but this little, scrawny old man was far better than him.

"Hey, you know what?" Timothy said as he had taken a few staggering steps away. He turned around and flashed Gabriel a goofy grin. "Drop by my office some time. Let's take a look at that shoulder and see if we can do anything about that," he said.

Gabriel felt his stomach clench in a way that had nothing to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten anything the whole day. Maybe he was drunk, but after all the despair and anger he had been through that day, it felt good to see a friendly face.

"Fine," he rasped, and tried not to care about the way Timothy's grin widened at that.

"Great! See you later then!" he hollered as he turned around and continued down the street. Gabriel watched him go. Once the doctor was out of sight, he leaned his head against the wall and sighed.


	13. Raymond, the Enemy of People

I'm afraid there are no Gabriel scenes in this chapter. I felt there were a number of things that had to be dealt with before we continue with him.

This chapter is partly based on episode 24, _Raymond, the Enemy of People. _As usual, knowledge of what happens in the episode is needed to fully understand this chapter.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 13**

Bernard was sitting cross-legged on Diego's bed, watching his friend get ready for a party in town. It was being held in honour of Don Dias, a wealthy merchant who was known for helping the poor and donating large sums to charity. The army was organizing everything, which in Bernard's opinion made the whole event suspicious.

"You're being silly," Diego said. "Not everything the army does is corrupt and evil. Sometimes they deal with honest people."

"I'm not so sure," Bernard said, frowning at Diego's back as he pulled on a clean shirt.

"Gonzales is alright even though he's in the army. There are countless officers, merchants and noblemen who are involved with the army and aren't doing anything wrong. You can't start to hate everyone who has connections in the army, or you'll end up hurting many innocent people," Diego said in a patient voice.

Bernard's frown deepened. He knew Diego was right, but he didn't like it. It would have been so much simpler if they could have told their enemies apart from their allies that easily.

"I know," he admitted with a sigh.

"Until Don Dias gives us a reason to suspect him, I'm going to believe that he's exactly what he appears to be. I don't want to lose my ability to trust in people," Diego mused. Once he was pleased with the way he was dressed, he went to his closet and took out another white shirt. Bernard recognised it at once.

"Hey, didn't you just say -" he started, but Diego cut him off.

"It's not because of Dias. There are many wealthy people at the party. I'm just being cautious," Diego said as he slipped the shirt and the other related garments into a large saddlebag.

"Then I'm coming, too!" Bernard said enthusiastically.

"No," Diego said.

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't invited to the party, and I really don't think anything is going to happen. I don't want you to waste the whole evening keeping watch," Diego said.

"I don't mind that! It's fun!" Bernard argued. He glared at Diego and tried to make him change his mind, but there was something oddly determined in his friend's eyes. When Diego came to sit beside him on the bed, Bernard could guess that he had something serious to say.

"Bernard, there's something I should have already discussed with you, but I've been avoiding it. The past two months have been very quiet, so I thought I could wait a little longer, but the recent events with Lieutenant Gabriel reminded me of it again," he said.

"What is it?" Bernard asked in confusion. What had suddenly got to Diego? Everything was fine. In fact, everything was better than in a long time. Now that Gabriel was out of the army, he was no longer a threat and couldn't bully the people. And if this Don Dias turned out to be as honest as he appeared, it was possible he would help everyone in San Tasco in some way.

"I don't want you to help me as Little Zorro anymore," Diego said.

"What?" Bernard blurted out. "You have to be kidding!"

Diego shook his head. "No, I'm serious. It's too dangerous," he said.

"So what? I can take care of myself! Nothing has happened so far," Bernard argued, staring at his friend with wide eyes. This just couldn't be real. Diego couldn't really be suggesting something like this. They were such a great team. He had even saved Diego's life a couple of times.

"Exactly. So far," Diego said. "All of Zorro's enemies want to kill him and his allies. I can't let you get involved again and risk your life. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"But nothing's going to happen! I'm good at this!" Bernard argued.

"Something unplanned could always happen. Maybe someone has a pistol or a knife you don't notice. Maybe I won't be fast enough to help you some time. It could be the smallest thing," Diego said.

"You never had a problem with me helping you before! Where did you suddenly get this idea?" Bernard asked, glaring furiously at Diego and feeling an angry flush appear on his face.

"I've been thinking this way ever since Gabriel was shot," Diego said. He sighed and turned his eyes to his hands for a moment before he looked up again and continued, "That was never supposed to happen and I didn't want you to have any part in something like that. I saw how upset it made you, and I decided that I have to do something to protect you."

"But -"

"It's not just your life I'm worried about. I don't want you to witness or cause anyone's death. It's too much for you to handle," Diego went on.

Bernard opened his mouth to snap a furious reply, but Diego was again faster than him.

"Think about it, Bernard. Do you really want to kill someone, even by accident? Not all of our enemies are as bad as Raymond or Gabriel. Most of the soldiers and bandits have friends and family," he said.

Bernard chewed on his lip, suddenly unable to meet Diego's eyes. He hadn't really thought about the consequences of their adventures, only about the fun he was having and the righteousness of their battle. He usually forgot about the men they defeated once they returned home. The only time he could remember feeling sad and guilty was when Gabriel had been shot.

"But I want to help. I can't let you do this alone," he insisted.

"Don't worry about me. I meant to do this alone when I started," Diego said. He was smiling, but Bernard couldn't help but think that there was sadness in his eyes. "It's more than enough that I can share my secret with someone and talk about it."

"If you get hurt, I'm going to be the only one who knows you're Zorro. Your father and Lolita will be so angry with me because I didn't tell them," Bernard pointed out.

"I know, and I'm sorry you have to carry my secret with me. I'd change that if I could," Diego said.

"Stop it, Diego! I'm not a baby! You don't need to protect me!" Bernard snapped. He clenched his fists in anger at how pitiful Diego was sounding. There was no need for him to feel guilty about anything. "You didn't force me into anything," he continued.

"But I should have tried to -" Diego started, but Bernard shook his head to silence him.

"Now it's my time to talk. Maybe I'm just a kid, but you have no right to treat me like this. We've saved each other's lives countless times. We're a good team. Maybe I can't help you all the time and maybe I should be more careful, but I'm not letting you toss me aside like this. There are things I can do as Little Zorro," Bernard said, feeling the words just rush out of him without him having to think about them. He was certain that Diego needed him, not just to help him out with the fights but so that he wouldn't be alone with his battle against injustice.

"You need me, and you can't stop me. I'm doing this," he added.

For a moment, he and Diego just stared at each other, but then the man let a small smile climb on his face. He reached out to ruffle Bernard's hair.

"You're mature for your age," he said, ignoring the boy's loud protests.

"I'm serious!" Bernard said.

"I know," Diego said. "How about we make a deal? I promise that I'll let you help me, but only when I think it's not too dangerous."

"Fine, but if I think you're lying to me, I have the right to act on my own," Bernard said.

"Deal," Diego said. He held out his hand, and Bernard shook it gladly. He was disappointed that he was being pushed aside, but he understood Diego's reasoning. Seeing the relief in his friend's eyes was worth sacrificing a few adventures.

* * *

Later that evening, Diego went to Don Dias' party together with his father and Lolita. Don Alejandro kept talking about Dias with enthusiastic eyes and couldn't praise his deeds enough, but Diego immediately noticed the suspicion on Lolita's face. She was always frowning like that when she thought there was something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It sounds a bit too good to me," Lolita said.

Alejandro chuckled. "Sometimes you just have to trust people," he said. Whatever he or Lolita said next was lost to Diego. The whole exchange sounded too much like that between him and Bernard only an hour earlier. Bernard and Lolita were so alike. He was certain that if Lolita knew the truth about him, she would insist on helping him as well. With her, there would be no reasoning to make her stay home. She was no child. If he told her it was dangerous because she was a woman, she would punch him in the face.

"We've been to lots of parties lately," he remarked.

"There's going to be at least one more when Don Augusto and his son arrive," Alejandro said.

"Was that next week already?" Diego asked.

"How could you forget? We've been talking about it every day," Lolita said.

"I don't know. I guess it just slipped from my mind," Diego said with a chuckle. "In any case, it's great to have some distraction from everything that has been going on."

"Going to a party organized by the army is hardly a fun distraction," Lolita grumbled.

Some time later, they arrived at the mansion where the party was being held. Most of the other guests were already there, so they were able to slip in without too much attention. Alejandro was soon greeted by Ricardo who came to pat him in the back with a wide grin on his face. Diego studied the man's face, recalling the showdown between the rebels and the army. However, he was soon distracted when Lolita grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

"That's Don Dias," she whispered to his ear and pointed towards a strongly-built man in a purple vest. He was surrounded by a small crowd as he was telling some story. Everyone broke into laughter after something he said.

"He seems nice enough," Diego said.

"He's getting a little too well along with the army," Lolita said.

"Well, he can hardly be rude towards the hosts," Diego said. He was about to suggest that they should get something to drink, but then he noticed that he and Lolita weren't the only people keeping an eye on Don Dias.

Standing under a tree, seemingly engaged in a conversation, stood a young couple. The man had striking blond hair and was well built, and the woman was his exact opposite. She appeared slender and graceful, and her short hair was almost as dark as the midnight sky. Though the two looked like they were busy sipping their drinks and discussing something, Diego didn't miss how their eyes regularly darted to Dias' direction.

I had better keep an eye on them, he decided. A powerful man like Don Dias probably had many enemies.

"Diego, what are you looking at?" Lolita asked. Before Diego could explain, she followed his gaze and noticed the couple. A displeased frown appeared on her face as she eyed the woman from head to toe.

"Nothing, I was just lost in thought for a moment," Diego hurried to explain.

"I can see why," Lolita snapped.

"Oh, come on. I was just -"

"I think I saw Lapaz over there. Excuse me," Lolita said. She shoved him aside, and Diego could only scratch his head as he watched her go. He didn't think he'd ever learn to understand her. One moment, she could be the sweetest person in the world, and then suddenly she grew thorns. He wished he could have hurried after her, but when he glanced at the suspicious couple, he saw that they were gone. That was a more pressing matter than Lolita's hurt feelings.

At first he thought he had lost the couple, but then he saw them slip outside through a side door meant for servants. Diego took one look around to make sure nobody was watching him and returned to his father's carriage where he had hidden the saddle bag. One moment later, he was dressed up as Zorro and following a small forest path, making sure to remain hidden behind trees. Only the swish of his cape could have revealed him, but there was nobody to hear it.

* * *

Lolita excused herself and left the two women she had been talking to. She scanned the crowd around her, trying to spot Diego among the guests. She felt a little bad about snapping at him like that. There was nothing wrong with him noticing other women at parties. After all, she had been beautiful. That didn't mean he was interested in her. And it didn't matter anyway. Just because they were technically engaged, that didn't meant they were in love with each other.

She frowned as she tried to sort out her confused thoughts. She liked Diego; he was her best friend. She was certain that he would be a good husband and could make some woman happy. She just didn't know if she wanted to be that woman. No matter how kind, friendly and trustworthy he was, she couldn't close her eyes from his weakness and cowardice. Lolita knew she'd never be happy with a man she couldn't respect.

"Then why am I getting so angry over such little things?" she mused out loud. It made no sense, and she hated that she couldn't understand her own feelings.

It didn't look like Diego was anywhere to be found. Lolita was about to turn around and go back to talk to Lapaz, but that was when she noticed Commander Raymond and Don Dias discussing something away from everyone else. Both wore serious expressions on their faces, and something Dias said made Raymond call one of his soldiers to him. He gave the man a few orders, and the soldier immediately rushed to fulfil them.

I wonder what's going on, Lolita thought.

* * *

Zorro found what he was looking for in no time. He remained hidden in the shadows and listened to the couple talk.

"It doesn't look like he's doing anything. Maybe we came all this way for nothing," the man was saying.

"It can't be. We know that he's guilty of all those crimes. We just need to find the evidence," the woman replied.

The man sighed in frustration. "I know, Isabella, I know," he said.

"It's because of those damn rebels," Isabella said with a huff. "If they hadn't taken the wheat, we could have proved what kind of man Dias really is."

"You can hardly blame them. The wheat was stolen from the people," her companion pointed out.

Zorro frowned as he listened to the couple talk. It sounded like they knew something about Don Dias. He didn't think he could trust two complete strangers right away, but their words sounded honest and there was no reason for them to lie when they didn't know someone was listening in on them. It made him clench his jaws in frustration; it looked like the legacy of the generous Don Dias had been too good to be true.

The sound of footsteps suddenly caught his attention. His hand flew to his sword, and he scanned the area around him. The sun hadn't quite yet set, but the remaining light couldn't penetrate the thick branches of the trees.

"There they are!" came a shout. Four soldiers appeared from the dim forest and surrounded the couple.

"What's this?" Isabella asked.

"You two are under arrest," the leading soldier replied. He and the others had their swords drawn, and he pointed the tip of his blade at Isabella. She refused to retreat and only stared at the soldier with blazing eyes.

"For what offence?" she demanded to know.

"Don't try to play innocent. We know you two are thieves," the soldier said.

"We aren't thieves. My name is Fernando Herrera and this is my wife Isabella. We haven't stolen anything," Isabella's companion said.

"That's right! You can search us if you want to. We have nothing!" Isabella added.

Zorro decided that this was his moment to interfere. He knew from experience that Raymond's soldiers didn't care whether these people were innocent or not. They would follow their commander's orders without question and believe all the lies he had told them.

He wasn't surprised when the leading soldier gave his companions the order to arrest Fernando and Isabella at once. They advanced at the couple, ignoring that the two didn't even carry any weapons.

"Not so fast!" Zorro said and stepped forward from the shadows.

"Zorro!" the leading soldier blurted out.

"You have no proof against these two. I won't let you arrest them just because of Raymond's whims," Zorro announced.

"Get him!"

"But Claudio, what if -" one of the soldiers started to ask. When Zorro turned his eyes to him, he recognised him as Francia, one of the two solders who had helped Gonzales take down the bandits at the ship.

"Shut up and do as I say! We have to follow the orders!" Pastrana barked. He didn't wait to see what the others were doing and charged at Zorro with his sword drawn back. Zorro took a step back and brought up his blade in defence, blocking the attack and sending Pastrana stumbling backwards.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" he yelled at his companions.

The other soldiers readied their swords and came to attack Zorro as a group. Their faces betrayed their hesitance, but none of them held back as they aimed to slash and stab at their enemy. There was a clang when Zorro's sword clashed against those of the soldiers. With an agile twist, Zorro forced Francia's sword out of his hand and sent it flying away into the dark forest. He smirked at the soldier, glad that he had been able to remove him from the fight before he was hurt. Francia wasn't as bad as the others.

One of the remaining soldiers drew back his sword and tried to stab Zorro to the side while he was busy blocking an attack from Pastrana. Zorro noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and quickly caught the side of his cape, bringing it before him so that the soldier's sword was pushed through it. Before the attack could hurt him, Zorro pulled his cape aside. The movement made the sword tear a long gash into the fabric, but it also forced the blade off course so that it didn't even scratch him. Not wasting a moment, Zorro turned around and charged at the soldier. The man could only let out a surprised yelp as his sword was knocked from his hand.

It didn't take much longer for Zorro to defeat Pastrana and the remaining soldier. With his hands held up above his head and with Zorro's blade at his throat, Pastrana lost most of his confidence.

"Damn you," he growled.

"You will leave innocent people be and not bother them anymore. Is that clear?" Zorro asked.

"Fine, fine. Just take your blade away," Pastrana said.

Zorro retreated one step and gave the soldiers the chance to flee. It was the usual routine for them, and the men quickly turned around and ran off into the dark woods.

"We should get out of here. There might be more soldiers on their way," Zorro said, turning towards Isabella and Fernando.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked.

"They call me Zorro," Zorro replied.

"I've heard of you. You're the outlaw who has been giving so much trouble to the army in these parts," Fernando said.

Zorro nodded. "That's right." He noted that both Isabella and Fernando were looking at him with some mistrust in their eyes. He supposed it was normal to feel suspicious about a masked stranger who came to your rescue, but at the same time he couldn't help it that it made him a little wary of these two.

"You have the advantage. I have no idea who you are," Zorro said.

"Don't worry about that. Our business here doesn't concern you," Fernando said.

"I think it does. I see it as my responsibility to protect the people of this area. Your presence here has caught the attention of the army and could lead to trouble," Zorro said.

"We mean no harm to the people. You can take our word for that," Isabella said.

"You expect me to trust you when you won't even tell me why you're here? Are those names you gave to the soldiers even real?" Zorro asked. He couldn't quite stop an annoyed edge from creeping to his voice. He put his sword back into its sheath to appear less threatening.

"What makes you think we can trust you? You're a bandit who is known for resisting the army. How do we know you won't turn on us?" Fernando asked.

"I draw my blade only when there is injustice. If you're afraid of me, I take it that means you aren't much more honest than the officers here," Zorro remarked.

"That's a lot coming from someone who wears a -" Fernando started and advanced one step closer, but Isabella put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Calm down," she said. "Both of you," she added and turned her golden eyes to Zorro. The stern look on her face startled him for a moment.

"We're here on an important mission. We mean no harm to anyone in this area. That's all we can tell you," she said.

"Are you here because of Don Dias?" Zorro asked.

"Were you spying on us? And you ask us to trust you?" Fernando asked in anger. Isabella tightened her grip on his arm, but Zorro could see anger enter her features as well. Maybe he should have been a little less confrontational.

He raised his palms in a peaceful gesture. "I'm sorry. I thought you looked suspicious, and I had to make sure what you were up to. If your words are true, then it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions," he said.

Isabella pondered his words for a moment before nodding. "And maybe we should show a little more gratitude to the man who just saved us," she said.

Just then, they all heard more running steps and shouts from the distance. Zorro tried to guess how many more soldiers were coming and decided that it was too risky to face all of them alone when he had two unarmed people to protect.

"Quick! We have to get out of here!" he said. He gestured for Isabella and Fernando to follow him and led them away from the path. They rushed into the shadowy forest, taking sharp turns and jumping over fallen trees to get away from the soldiers.

When the sounds of their pursuers could no longer be heard, Zorro stopped and pointed towards north.

"The forest ends in that direction. It will take you to a road leading back to San Tasco," he said. He turned to look Isabella and Fernando with a grave frown on his face. "But it might be dangerous for you to return."

"We aren't afraid," Isabella said.

"That's right. We have a mission to complete," Fernando said.

Zorro recalled what he head heard the two of them say about how they hadn't found any evidence against Don Dias. There were countless questions on the tip of his tongue, but he forced them down. He could guess much from what he had heard, and he wasn't sure if knowing the details would help him at all.

Isabella smirked at the way he was looking at them. "I see you still aren't convinced about us. But tell me, would you take off that mask and show us your face if we asked you?" she questioned him.

Zorro couldn't help but smile. She had a point. He took several steps away from the two and gave them a wave of goodbye.

"I wish you luck. I hope you'll find what you need to bring any evildoers before justice," he said before he disappeared into the dark woods.

* * *

Lolita was ready to smack Diego when she finally spotted him in the crowd, holding a glass of wine and talking merrily with the people around him. He looked like he was having the time of his life, and Lolita felt something clench at her heart when she saw him that happy and oblivious to her company. It was like he had completely forgotten that she was at the party, too!

"Diego! Where have you been all this time?" she asked as she marched to him, grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the others.

"I've been here all the time. Maybe you just missed me," Diego said.

"I've been looking everywhere. I'm sure you weren't here a moment ago," Lolita said, frowning in suspicion. In fact, she hadn't seen that strange woman either. She pressed her lips into a tight line when an unwelcome thought crossed her mind. Would Diego…? No, he wouldn't. Never.

"Yes, well…" Diego said, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes were turned to somewhere behind Lolita, and he suddenly changed the subject. "What's going on here? Why are there so many soldiers here?" he asked.

Lolita turned to look. She had noticed the commotion as well a little earlier. "I don't know," she admitted. "I think Raymond sent them to do something, but it looks like it didn't go like they had planned."

Both Raymond and Don Dias looked like they were ready to murder someone. The commander was talking to a dark-haired soldier in a low voice, his face twisted in anger. Lolita couldn't hear what he was saying, but the pitiful expression on the soldier's face gave her a good idea.

"It looks like something is really wrong," she mused.

"Maybe they're about to run out of wine. It's still hot even though the sun has set," Diego said.

"Don't be stupid. I'm sure it's something sinister. And since Don Dias is with him, it means they're working together," Lolita said. She bit her lip and frowned as she pondered the possibility. She was certain that her hunch about Don Dias was right and the man was a dishonest crook. She wished there was something she could do.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Diego suddenly pushed a half-full glass into her hands. She turned to look at him in surprise.

"Even if it is something evil, it looks like it failed. Don't worry about it," he said.

"Maybe you're right," Lolita said. Worrying about it wouldn't do her any good. If something was going to happen, she was sure that Zorro would step in and help them.

* * *

The following day, Commander Raymond was watching the men who were fulfilling their tasks below him on the yard. He didn't recognise their faces or know their names. Such details were insignificant to him. All that mattered to him was that they followed his orders without question.

He often liked to watch the men through the large windows of his office. Seeing them down there and knowing that everything they were doing was because of his orders filled him with a sense of accomplishment and pride. Even more so, he loved knowing that he had the power to decide the course of everyone's life. One word from him and that man mounting his horse would be arrested and executed for some imaginary offence. Or, if he so wanted, he could promote him right now and make him a hero. Nothing was beyond his reach in San Tasco. There were only two unfortunate smudges on his perfect record.

One was Zorro. The mere thought of the masked rebel and all the damage he had caused was enough to make Raymond clench his jaws in anger. It wasn't just financial losses that infuriated him. Even worse was that Zorro brought hope to these simple peasants and made them think they had the right to oppose Raymond's rule. Once he got rid of Zorro one day, hopefully very soon, he would have to put these people back in line and show no mercy.

The other problem was that San Tasco was only a small town. Even in California, his power didn't extend much beyond that. Spain was something akin to a dream, but it was a dream he was more than determined to fulfil. Once he solved his first problem, he would be free to continue increasing his wealth and power until the day he could overthrow the governor general.

The events of the past two months had been more than bothersome. He had made almost no progress with most of his plans. He grimaced a little as he thought about it. All of it was the fault of one man. Or two, but he was inclined to ignore Zorro's part in all of it. If Gabriel had been more careful, he would have never been shot. And if he hadn't been so stubborn, he wouldn't have lied to him about his state and the wheat would have never been lost.

He was pulled back from his musings when there was a knock on his door. Raymond turned away from the window and forced his face to appear neutral.

"Come in," he said.

The door was opened and Captain Jekyll came in. "You wanted to see me, sir," he said.

"That's right. There are some things we need to discuss," Raymond replied.

"Very well."

"Has the matter with the lieutenant been already taken care of?" Raymond asked. He enjoyed seeing how Jekyll briefly glanced to his side in discomfort. That man was an utter bleeding heart and so honest that it made Raymond a little sick. At the same time, it meant that Jekyll would never even think about questioning any of his orders. In the captain's perfect little world, a superior officer could do no wrong.

"His room has been cleared and his things have been sent to his new lodgings," Jekyll said in a stiff voice.

Raymond nodded. "Good," he said. He didn't bother asking where Gabriel was living now. He naturally knew that already since he had a few trusted men keeping an eye on him all the time. It didn't hurt to be careful.

"And how are the men reacting to all of this?" he asked next. There had been some trouble at first when a few men had protested against his decision and thought it was unfair to punish Gabriel so harshly.

"Everything is back to normal. If anyone still disagrees, they are not showing it," Jekyll said. He hesitated for a moment before he added, "The disciplinary methods you ordered worked quite well, sir."

"I'm sure you agree that we can't have men rebelling against their superiors. It's better to uproot such thoughts as soon as they emerge," Raymond said.

"Of course, sir," Jekyll replied.

"Good. If anyone tries to disobey me again, you know what to do, Captain," Raymond said. He almost smiled at the thought of the flogging the rebellious men had received. They would never dare to question him again. Their comrades, who had all been made to watch, wouldn't dream of it either.

"Of course, sir," Jekyll said again. This time, his tone was hoarse and filled with regret.

"Very well. However, I didn't summon you here because of those matters. As you know, I will have to write to the governor general about what happened here and inform him of the lieutenant's case. I am also going to request him to appoint a new officer here in Gabriel's place," Raymond said.

"Sir, if I may?" Jekyll said.

"Of course," Raymond said. He could humour this fool for a moment.

"I mean no offence, but I can't help but think that removing the lieutenant from service might have been a little too harsh," Jekyll said.

"I thought we had already had this discussion, Captain," Raymond said sharply.

"I know, sir, but I was hoping that -"

"You were hoping that I was just angry and would change my mind," Raymond finished for him.

Jekyll's shoulders slumped, but he didn't turn his eyes away. "That's right, sir." he said.

"I do not often take back my words. It would give the impression that my orders are hasty," Raymond said. He stared intently at Jekyll and kept his hands clasped behind his back. He had always been short for his age, so his father had taught him how to intimidate people with his eyes. All the other tricks he had learnt by himself.

He let his voice turn into velvet as he continued, "I regret the loss of the lieutenant as well. He was a good officer, but I cannot ignore his recent failures or his apparently permanent injury. He served the army faithfully for years. It pains me, but making an exception for him would send a wrong message to the men."

"I understand, sir. Forgive me," Jekyll said.

"It's perfectly alright. I find it good when officers have the courage to voice their opinions," Raymond said.

Jekyll simply nodded. "Was there something else, sir?" he asked.

"I still have to write the letters to the governor general. I will call you back later today so that you can pick a man to deliver them. In the meantime, I want you to keep everything under control here. I have been invited to meet Mr. Kapital in his office," Raymond said.

"I will take care of everything, sir," Jekyll promised. Raymond knew he would. Unlike Gabriel, Jekyll wasn't vain or selfish enough to lie to him. It was a pity Jekyll was so honest that he could never let him in on his plans, but he was useful in other ways. Raymond could only hope that the new officer the governor general would appoint would be suitable. If not, he would have to find a new angle for most of his operations.

"Good. You're dismissed," he said.

* * *

An hour later, Raymond was standing before the massive double doors leading to Kapital's office. A servant – a small, shivering excuse of a man – opened the doors for him and let him in. As he entered, Raymond couldn't help but notice all the luxury. The curtains were of finest material, the desk and the bookshelves of sturdy and expensive wood, and they were decorated with elegant carvings. The chairs were upholstered with fabric that had golden embroideries. All of it was a little too magnificent even for his tastes, but he had to admit that the room achieved its purpose. It was impressive.

"Ah, welcome, Commander," the man standing behind the large desk said. He was tall and just as impressive as the office. His grey beard and moustache were neatly trimmed, and he was wearing an expensive, dark blue jacket over a lighter vest.

Raymond let his eyes rest on his surroundings for a while longer before turning to face Kapital. "It's looking good. I'm impressed by how fast you got everything done," he said.

"Efficiency is the most valued quality in our company," Kapital replied. He sat down behind his desk and gestured for Raymond to take a seat. He did so and crossed one leg over the other.

"In that case, I'm sure you don't mind if we move on to business right away," he said.

"Not at all," Kapital said with a chuckle.

"First I must apologize for the absence of Don Dias. I'm sure you would have liked to talk to him, but he was called back to Monterey because of some emergency," Raymond said. They had been unable to find the two mysterious people Dias suspected of spying on him. The man had decided to return to his hometown immediately to make sure everything there was fine and nobody could find any evidence against him.

"And I must apologize for missing the party in his honour. I was a little busy with preparing everything here," Kapital said.

"Of course," Raymond said. He kept a pleasant smile on his face, not yet sure how honest he could be with Kapital. He knew the man had no other interests than to make as much money as possible. To achieve that, he needed powerful friends who closed their eyes from his less than honest dealings. Raymond was more than happy to be that friend as long as he benefitted from it as well. Despite that, it would have been foolish to trust Kapital.

"Now that the construction of our headquarters has been finished, the South India Trading Company is ready to properly start our operations here in San Tasco," Kapital announced.

"What do you have in mind?" Raymond asked.

"The area has many possibilities. Right now we're particularly interested in the local mining industry," Kapital said.

"It's not much of an industry, I'm afraid," Raymond said with a shake of his head. "There are many mines here, but they're all owned by private people. You would have to purchase all of them if you truly want to benefit from them, and that is going to cost."

"I'm sure we could persuade the owners to lower their prices," Kapital said.

"That might actually present a problem. I recently lost the man I usually send to run such errands," Raymond said. Just his luck, he mused grumpily. Scaring the locals wasn't that difficult as long as Zorro didn't show up. Raymond was sure that Gabriel could have accomplished that just fine, even with his injury.

"I heard about that. It's unfortunate, but I can arrange my own men to do this," Kapital said.

Raymond frowned a little at that. If Kapital was able to handle everything on his own, he wouldn't need the support of the army for long. He didn't want to be cut out from any of the larger operations.

"I am going to write to the governor general today and request that he appoints a new officer in Gabriel's place. With luck, it shouldn't be difficult to persuade him to see things our way," he said.

"The other officers you have here aren't suitable?" Kapital asked.

"Jekyll and Gonzales? Hardly. They're both honest but fortunately too naïve and stupid to realise what is going on," Raymond replied.

"Alright. I trust you have the situation under control," Kapital said.

"Completely," Raymond said.

"In any case, buying all the mines in the area is currently my main objective. I am waiting for my expert to arrive in town. He will tell me which mines are worth my money and what is the best way to... convince the owners that their prices are too high," Kapital said.

Raymond smiled in agreement. "If you need the army's help with that, I will see what I can do. With the situation being what it is, I can't promise anything. Also, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that nobody can find out that you have the army's support. That would lead to a scandal," he said.

"Don't worry, Commander. It's in my interests as well that my company is not associated with the army," Kapital said.

"Then we understand each other perfectly. Are you planning anything else of interest at the moment?" Raymond asked.

"Nothing definite, but I have a few ideas. I'll be sure to let you know if we need the army's help," Kapital said.

Raymond nodded. "I hope I'll have another officer carrying out my orders by that time," he said.

He and Kapital spent a few more moments discussing business before they moved on to less important matters. It was almost relaxing to be able to talk to someone who understood the finer things in life and had great ambitions. Raymond considered most people in San Tasco below him. Even the few nobles were only a notch better than the peasants. He had sometimes called Gabriel to him, though not because he considered that brute particularly good company. It was just that even he sometimes grew tired of the constant façade and wanted to be himself for a short while.

"The musicians are the best we could get in London," Kapital said as he described the grand party he was planning to throw to properly introduce his company to the citizens.

"You're putting in too much effort. The people here don't know how to appreciate such things," Raymond remarked.

"I don't care whether they like it or not. What matters is that they see how rich and powerful I am. I want to win their trust and make them think that my company will bring prosperity to this area," Kapital said.

"So, you're using honey instead of vinegar. All the more reason for you to keep your connections to the army a secret," Raymond said with a chuckle.

"Yes, we do seem to have quite different methods," Kapital said.

"But I for one am curious to hear their music. I hope it's as good as you claim," Raymond said. He got up on his feet and made sure his uniform was straight. "I regret that I have to leave so soon, but there are some matters I must look into. I'm sure you understand," he said.

"Of course," Kapital said. "I hope that next time you'll have time to enjoy a glass of wine with me. First class, of course."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Raymond said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his new business partner. There was boasting, and then there was this.

He was still musing on that as Kapital's servant showed him the way out. Everything about the South India Trading Company screamed wealth and competence, but it still remained to be seen whether they were as efficient as they claimed. Raymond certainly hoped so. It was vital for his plans that there was at least a little progress with his operations.

* * *

Jekyll kept his eyes glued to the three letters on the desk. One detailed the recent unfortunate developments with Lieutenant Gabriel and included Raymond's suggestion that he should be removed from service at once. The second one was the commander's proposition that Gabriel should lose his rank immediately. The final letter contained Raymond's request to have a new officer appointed in San Tasco.

Raymond signed all three letters. The scratching of his quill against paper was the only sound in the office. When he was done, he put each letter into an individual envelope which he sealed.

"I want you to give these to a man you deem trustworthy. Send him to take them to the governor general at once," Raymond said as he handed the three envelopes to Jekyll.

"Yes, sir," Jekyll replied. He saluted and then left the office. Instead of going straight to the yard to find a suitable man, he made a detour to his own office. Once there, he put all three envelopes on his desk and sat down.

He crossed his hands on the desk and stared at the envelopes. They looked identical, but he had watched Raymond so carefully that he knew which letter was in which envelope. For the longest time, he only sat behind his desk and stared at them. He knew what his duty as a servant of the Spanish Crown was, but he couldn't help but think that it was not the same as his duty as a superior officer.

What Raymond was doing was wrong. Jekyll hated to doubt a superior's orders, but it was clear to him that the commander was letting his anger and disappointment cloud his judgement. He agreed that some form of punishment was certainly in order for Gabriel, but this was taking things entirely too far. The lieutenant had done his best to fulfil his duties; he didn't deserve to have his career and life ruined because Raymond was too furious to understand that.

Jekyll didn't know if he wanted to just stand back and watch that happen. And yet, if he followed his instincts and made the wrong decision now, it could mean the end of his career.

Frowning, he stood up and gathered the envelopes into his hands. After one final moment of hesitation, he slipped one of them into his pocket and went outside to give the other two to a soldier he trusted.


	14. All That's Left

In my mind, I've divided this story into three arcs. The first one ends with this chapter. The other two will be about the same length as this one. So, yes, there's still a long way to go, but I promise the story will be finished.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 14**

It was a week since Gabriel had been removed from service, and Sergeant Gonzales was starting to get worried. He had dropped by a couple of times, but on each occasion, it had looked like Gabriel wasn't doing anything productive. The first two times he had brushed it off, thinking that the former lieutenant was in shock and needed a while to come to terms with everything. But when he was still only staring at the wall, muttering curses at himself and throwing things around when he got too angry after six days had passed, Gonzales decided that enough was enough.

"You can't keep going like this," he said, hoping that his voice sounded determined enough and that he wouldn't get punched for his words.

Gabriel glanced up at him from the chair on which he was slumped. He had a frown plastered on his features, but there was none of the scathing anger Gonzales was used to. That was yet another thing that made him certain that something wasn't right.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't lost everything," Gabriel growled.

"Neither have you. There are still plenty of things for you to do," Gonzales said.

"Like what?"

Gonzales drew a deep breath. "You could start by getting out of this room. It's not healthy to sit here all day," he said.

"I already tried that," Gabriel said with a dismissive snort. He turned to look outside the window, refusing to meet Gonzales' eyes. "And that one time was enough."

Gonzales sighed. He had heard about what had happened at the town square. He guessed he couldn't really blame Gabriel for not being enthusiastic about going outside. It had to be hard on him to suddenly find himself the target of taunts and mockery, but locking himself into a room in a shady tavern was hardly the answer. Gonzales knew exactly what it was like when nobody showed you any respect and only yelled and laughed at you. Too often, he had got that exact treatment from Gabriel. He had always got back up and tried again and harder no matter what, and that was why he was having such a difficult time stomaching the former lieutenant's sudden apathy.

"That's not like you at all. If you don't want people to laugh at you, you should do something about it," Gonzales said.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't beat up everyone in San Tasco," Gabriel said.

"How about getting a job? Anything is better than doing nothing," Gonzales said. He couldn't believe he even had to say this. This pathetic wreck of a man wasn't anything like the sometimes even stupidly stubborn lieutenant he had known. Hadn't Gabriel insisted on courting Lolita no matter how many times she told him she hated him? Hadn't he faced Zorro with confidence and enthusiasm every time they met regardless of how he always lost?

Gabriel grimaced, obviously disgusted with the thought. "I'm not interested in anything in this town," he grumbled. His frown deepened, and Gonzales didn't miss the way he was clenching his fists.

"Then why don't you leave? There are bigger and better places in California. You could go to your family in Monterey," Gonzales suggested. There was nothing holding Gabriel back now. He was free to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. In some ways, Gonzales was envious of that. He liked San Tasco, but it was starting to look like he'd never be promoted or positioned somewhere else.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Gonzales? Leave me alone!" Gabriel snarled, suddenly turning back to look at him. To his surprise, Gonzales was almost disappointed not to see the familiar anger in Gabriel's eyes even now.

"I'm just trying to help," he said.

"You can't help. There's nothing for me to do if I'm not in the army," Gabriel said, his voice filled with resentment and regret. Gonzales suddenly felt very awkward in his uniform and wished that he wasn't on duty.

"Don't say that. I'm sure there are plenty of things you can do," he said.

"Get out. You're wasting my time," Gabriel replied.

Gonzales didn't make a move.

"I said, get out!" Gabriel snapped. To emphasise his words, he grabbed an empty bottle from the floor and threw it at him. Gonzales barely had the time to step aside, and he winced as he heard the bottle shatter against the wall behind him.

Fine, maybe he would have to do this the hard way, then. He drew a deep breath and sent a quick prayer to God.

"I'm not going anywhere, and now you're going to listen to me," he said in his sternest voice. He saw Gabriel's brows go up in surprise, and he continued quickly before the man had the chance to object.

"I know you're upset about what happened, and I know it was unfair. The commander shouldn't have done that. But right now there's nothing you can do about it, so you should get yourself together and start thinking about the future. I mean…" Gonzales said, not taking the time to breathe between his sentences and finally having to stop when he was too out of breath to continue. He went on in a quieter tone, "I mean, you can't just give up. What about your life?"

He braced himself for an angry rant from Gabriel, but to his surprise the man only stared at him for a moment. His mouth was twisted in annoyance, but he chose not to say anything and turned once more to look out the window.

"I'm sure things will turn out just fine. There are many kinds of work in San Tasco, and then you can -" Gonzales started to say, but Gabriel cut him off.

"Everything I ever wanted was to serve in the army and rise through the ranks. My whole future was based on that, and now all my plans are crushed. I'm nothing," Gabriel said, his frown deepening as he spoke. He swallowed and covered his eyes with his hand for a moment. "You have no right to tell me I should get over it," he growled.

Gonzales sighed. "I don't mean that you should forget about it. I know I couldn't. But if you don't start to do something productive… then what?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," Gabriel snarled.

"Fine, be that way then. I don't know why I even bother anymore," Gonzales said, feeling his irritation grow. He grabbed his hat from the chair he had placed it on and marched to the door. He wrenched it open and walked outside, turning to look at Gabriel one more time.

"For your own sake, at least think about what I said," he told him. He didn't get an answer, so he closed the door and went downstairs.

The owner of the tavern was waiting for him there. Gonzales gave him a nod and a greeting. He was about to continue outside, but he turned back when the man addressed him.

"Sergeant, there's something I should discuss with you," he said.

"Oh? What is it?" Gonzales asked.

"It's the matter of paying for your friend's room. He has been here a week, and… well, I don't want to nag, but I'm trying to make a living here," the owner said.

"What? He hasn't paid?" Gonzales asked in surprise.

The owner shook his head and shrugged with a nonchalant gesture. "No. Whenever I try to ask him about it, he only yells at me," he said. He kept a small pause. "It would feel a little awkward given the circumstances, but I fear I have no choice but to ask help from the army soon."

"I'm sure there's no need for that. I'll talk to him about it when I drop by next time," Gonzales said at once. Getting the army involved would only make things worse. He hoped that Gabriel had the money to pay and that it had simply slipped his mind to do it – which wouldn't be surprising considering his current state of mind.

"If he doesn't pay, someone will have to," the owner said, and Gonzales didn't miss the implications in the crafty look in his eyes.

"It won't come to that," he said. He certainly didn't have the money. He didn't get paid nearly enough for the work he did, and most of it was spent on food and drink. Whatever remained he saved and sent to his mother and siblings.

He was glad when he made it out of the tavern. He had been worrying about Gabriel for the whole week, and it was getting tiring. It was like he was carrying the burden of the situation all alone. Some of the men at the barracks had asked how Gabriel was doing, but nobody had expressed any interest in helping him. Gonzales was certain that he was Gabriel's only human contact at the moment, and it made him feel sad, helpless and frustrated.

It wasn't his responsibility to look after Gabriel. Now that the man was no longer his superior, he didn't even have a reason to keep talking to him. After the way Gabriel had always treated him, Gonzales knew that he had every right to turn his back on him and leave him alone with his problems. But he knew he wouldn't do it. He was too soft-hearted, and he remembered all too well how he had promised Gabriel he would pay him back for trying to help him with the incident of the stolen gem. He'd just have to hope that things would take a turn for the better.

"Too bad I can't count on Zorro to solve this mess for me," Gonzales muttered as he started walking down the street.

* * *

Gabriel remained sitting beside the window long after Gonzales had left. He wanted to feel angry at the sergeant for his annoying insistence on coming to see him and talking like he knew everything so much better. That idiot had no right to act like he was above him. The mere thought of being reduced to listening to the advice of someone like Gonzales made Gabriel's chest tighten in mortification. Even worse was that deep down he knew that every word Gonzales spoke was true.

He couldn't just sit in this room for the rest of his life. He knew it better than anyone else; the thought was always on his mind and didn't give him a moment of rest. It wasn't that he wanted to remain locked inside four walls. It was that he didn't know what else he could have done. Raymond may have taken his rank, but he still considered himself a lieutenant and couldn't accept that his career in the army was lost to him.

Such thoughts made him clench his eyes shut in anger and humiliation. It was easy for Gonzales to talk! That man had no ambition and couldn't possibly understand how much it hurt to have your whole life crumbled before your eyes. What options did he have left? He wasn't an educated man, so he would have to look for work at the mines or some farm near San Tasco. The thought made Gabriel grimace in disgust. He'd rather die.

No, there had to be something else. If he could prove that he was competent, maybe Raymond would accept him back. Maybe all of this was just the commander's sick punishment for his failure. Once he thought he was humiliated enough, he would take him back. If not, Gabriel would gladly grovel at his feet and beg. At this point he didn't have much pride left.

If he wanted to achieve that, he would first have to get his shoulder properly healed. It was still hurting even though he hadn't been doing anything with it in a week. Something was wrong, but he was at a loss of what to do about it. Dr. Timothy's offer about taking another look at it had been on his mind for the past few days, but to his shame he was almost afraid to go to see him. If the doctor had bad news to tell him, he didn't want to hear them. Or Dr. Timothy could even decide that he wasn't going to see him now that he was no longer a lieutenant and he didn't have to. He had been drunk when he had made his offer, and he might have reconsidered it after sobering up.

Gabriel stared out the window for one more moment before cursing under his breath and getting up on his feet. He'd have to at least try. Until then, he didn't know if everything truly was over, and the indecision and uncertainty were driving him insane.

Gabriel slipped outside, careful to avoid the owner of the tavern. He knew he should have paid for his room already, but that was the least of his worries at the moment, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with such petty matters.

He arrived at Dr. Timothy's medical office some twenty minutes later. Feeling a little self-conscious, he stepped inside and was happy to notice that there was nobody else there. The door to the practice opened, and a chubby woman stepped into the waiting room.

"Oh, good day. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is the doctor here?" Gabriel asked, trying to recall the woman's name. He knew she was Dr. Timothy's assistant, but he hadn't visited the clinic often enough to get to know her at all.

"Yes, he's in his office," the woman said. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. "It's good of you to come. It has been a quiet day, so he needs some distractions or he'll grab the bottle again," she continued in a long-suffering voice. She gestured for Gabriel to come in, and he had to wonder whether she knew who he was and if she even cared.

When he stepped into the office, he saw Dr. Timothy sitting behind his desk with his feet lifted up on it. He was swinging back and forth on his chair, but he immediately straightened when he noticed Gabriel.

"Oh, hello! You remembered. I was starting to wonder if you'd come at all," he said.

"I've been busy," Gabriel said swiftly.

Timothy nodded with a thoughtful hum. "Yes, I'm sure you had lots of important things to do. It's not easy to get your life back in order after something like that," he said. The words felt like salt in open wounds, but Gabriel did his best to keep the pleasant smile on his face.

"I was wondering if you'd have the time to look at the shoulder now," he said.

"I don't see anyone else here, so why not?" Timothy replied. He gestured for Gabriel to take a seat while he rolled up his sleeves and went to wash his hands. "You should take off your shirt," he added. As Gabriel did so, he felt the doctor's eyes not leave him for one moment.

"I take it it's bothering you," Timothy remarked.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Your shoulder. Nobody takes their shirt off like that if they have healthy arms," Timothy said. He walked around his desk and came to stand behind Gabriel. He pressed his hands on the scar from the musket ball. Gabriel couldn't help but shiver at the unpleasant feeling.

"Does it hurt often?" Timothy asked.

"It hurts all the damn time," Gabriel growled. Even if he did nothing with his arm, there was always that dull ache that refused to go away. He had got a little used to it by now, but every now and then he did something that made it flare up and reminded him that everything wasn't as it was meant to be.

"Well, does it hurt more when I do this?" Timothy asked and, without any warning, grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled it up.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Gabriel snapped and yanked his arm back down. He pressed his hand against his shoulder and gritted his teeth at the blinding pain, willing it to be subdued. After a while, it was no longer as unbearable and had settled down to an uncomfortable burn.

"I thought it would be like this," Timothy remarked in thought.

"Like what?" Gabriel asked, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to forget about the ache.

"The musket ball that hit you did more damage than it first looked like. I don't know what it is, but something inside your shoulder isn't right," Timothy explained.

"And what can you do about it?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing," Timothy replied with a shrug.

A chill went through Gabriel at these words. "Nothing?" he repeated. "What do you mean nothing? Aren't you supposed to be the best doctor here?"

"That's what they say, but that doesn't mean I can work miracles. Do you have any idea what a complex part of the body the shoulder is? I just don't know what I could do. Maybe some top surgeon in Europe could do it, but I certainly not," Timothy said.

"What, so you mean that's it? That my arm will be useless for the rest of my life?" Gabriel barked. That just couldn't be! If this damn quack doctor was trying to tell him that -!

"It's not useless. Look, you can use it almost normally. Just don't lift it like I just did and you'll be fine," Timothy said.

"Then how am I supposed to handle a sword?" Gabriel asked. That was all that mattered!

"You should be happy your arm functions as well as it does. I know men who've lost almost all feeling in their arm or suffer horrible pain all the time after a lesser injury. Handling a sword is really the least of your – hey!" Timothy started to explain, but he was cut off when Gabriel suddenly caught him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against his desk.

"I won't accept that! There has to be something you can do!" he snarled. He felt his hands tremble as he held the doctor and ignored Timothy's frantic struggling in his grip. The pained grimace on the man's face didn't matter to him, and all he could hear was the beating of his heart in his ears. This pathetic excuse of a doctor couldn't be right! There had to be something that could be done; otherwise his life really had come to its end. He couldn't be a useless cripple with no way back to the army.

"Let go right now!" Timothy demanded as he tried to remove Gabriel's hands from his shirt.

"Tell me how to fix it!" Gabriel snapped.

"I can't help no matter how much you yell at me," Timothy said in a surprisingly calm voice considering the circumstances.

"You damn quack doctor! I'm going to -" Gabriel started, but then he felt something break against the back of his head. For a moment, he only blinked at the sharp pain and the feeling of liquid falling down his skin. Then everything went dizzy, and he fell on his knees with a groan.

He was barely aware of Dr. Timothy getting up from his desk and addressing his assistant who was holding the neck of a broken bottle.

"That was a little rash, Martina," he said as he straightened his shirt.

"I don't think so. He was going to hurt you," his assistant replied.

"But did you have to use that bottle? That wine just arrived yesterday. Do you have any idea how much I paid for it?" Timothy asked.

"You should get your priorities in order! This man is dangerous and -" Whatever she said next was lost to Gabriel as he concentred on clearing his thoughts and understanding what had happened. He shook his head, and tiny shards of glass fell down from his hair. He smelled like he had just taken a bath in wine. The back of his head was throbbing with sharp pain.

"I know what I'm doing. I can handle him," Timothy said. Next, Gabriel felt someone pull him up from the floor and help him back on his seat.

"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you," Martina said as she threw her hands in the air and left, slamming the door shut behind her. The bang echoed painfully in Gabriel's ears.

"Let's see," Timothy said and gave the back of Gabriel's head a poke. Gabriel hissed at the sting, but he was still too dazed to try to resist.

"Good news," Timothy remarked. "You don't need stitches for that. It's your lucky day because I wouldn't have been gentle."

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Now I want you to leave my medical office and not come back until you learn to behave like a mature adult. Really, I get that you're upset, but I won't accept that kind of tantrums from my patients," Timothy said. He bent down to pick up a piece of glass from the floor. "And I'm adding this bottle to your bill, by the way."

"Like hell I'm going to pay you anything. You've been completely useless," Gabriel growled. He grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair and put it on. He grimaced at the smell of wine all over him.

"We'll talk about that more when you've calmed down. Now get out," Timothy said. He gave Gabriel a sharp push on the back and shoved him out the door. Gabriel didn't do much to resist. The blow to his head had done wonders to soothe his anger somewhat.

"Good day," Timothy said and slammed the door to his office shut behind him.

For a moment, Gabriel only stood in the waiting room, not knowing what to do or where to go. He slowly became aware of the murderous glare the doctor's assistant was sending to his direction from behind the papers she was pretending to read. He sent an equally nasty glare at her and marched out the door to the street.

He ran his fingers through his hair, wincing as his fingers brushed against the bump that the crazy woman had given him. He swore he'd show her one day, but the thought lacked his usual ruthlessness. He felt tired, and forcing his legs to move was an almost impossible task.

Dr. Timothy's words were echoing in his ears. He tried to force them away, but there was nothing he could do to hide from the painful truth. His shoulder would never be alright again. He would never handle a sword like he had used to. He had always been so proud of his skills. Nothing had ever felt as good as the rush of adrenalin, the burn in his muscles and the satisfaction of knowing that nobody in the army matched him in skill. His sword had been like a second hand to him. Now he didn't even know where it was, and it didn't matter.

It was all hopeless now. Maybe he could have learnt to accept that he no longer had a future in the army, but losing his sword fighting skills was too much. His stumbled and had to lean against the wall for support, his breath caught in his throat and feeling like someone had just stabbed him. The ache in his shoulder was a good reminder of what he had lost, and now he knew it might never fade.

"Damn all this," he muttered, clenching his eyes shut against the shaking of his body. He couldn't even feel angry now, as tempting as it was to lash out against the world and blame everyone else. There just wasn't any point in that.

After a moment, he started moving again, not caring where he was going.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Gabriel emerged – or rather, was kicked out – of a little bar in a small back alley. It wasn't that he was too drunk. He hadn't had enough money on him to even begin to drown his problems, and going back to his room at the tavern hadn't even crossed his mind. He didn't actually even know what he had been doing the whole day before going into that bar. No, the problem was that someone had recognised him, and soon everyone had decided that they didn't want to have him in the same room with them.

Gabriel picked himself up from the ground and turned to glare daggers at the door that had been closed after him. These damn peasants had no right to treat him like this. Just a week ago, they would have cowered before him and never dared to say a word against him. Now they had the courage to mock him and shove him to dirt.

He suddenly felt awfully alone. There was the sound of distant laughter a few blocks away, and a few windows still had light. The world around him didn't care one bit about him. He was sure nobody would even blink if he just wandered out of town and never came back.

Muttering profanities under his breath, he started walking down the street. He wasn't sure where he was going, but walking away felt better than remaining there in front of the bar like an idiot. After a while, he found himself in an even smaller alley. The buildings on both sides of the street looked pathetic; the walls were crooked and looked like they might collapse if he leaned against them. There wasn't any light apart from what the moon and the stars offered, but it was enough to show him how much trash there was.

Gabriel didn't usually like sarcasm, but now he couldn't help but think he had just found a place that suited him. He turned around and was about to leave, but then the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He frowned as he listened to the sound get closer. It wasn't just one person.

Just then, a man appeared from behind a corner, holding a lantern. He froze when he noticed Gabriel. "There he is!" he yelled at someone who was coming behind him. The sound of steps grew louder and hastier, and only moments later a whole group of people emerged from the shadows. There were at least a dozen of them – men and women, young and old.

"What's this? Who are you?" Gabriel asked, taking a step back, even though there was nowhere for him to go. He didn't like the stern expressions on everyone's face. The light of their lanterns made shadows dance on their features.

"We were told that you'd be here," the man who was leading the group said.

"Who told you that?" Gabriel asked, though he suspected it was probably someone from the damn bar.

The man ignored his question. "Do you recognise any of us?" he asked.

"Should I?" Gabriel asked. He couldn't see a single familiar face in the crowd, but that didn't surprise him. Most people in San Tasco were irrelevant to him.

"Last year, Commander Raymond decided to collect an extra tax. I and my family didn't have enough to pay, so you came with your men and destroyed our crops to make an example out of us. My children would have starved if my neighbours hadn't helped us," the leader of the group said.

"My son was arrested and nearly executed because you thought he was a rebel!" another man added, and soon enough everyone in the crowd was listing their ordeals.

"When I had a good year and my fields gave me more fruit than usual, the army stole all of it!"

"Why didn't you pay for the damage when your soldiers shot at my cattle?"

"The army forced me off the land my family had owned for generations!"

Gabriel listened to the accusations with growing dread. Some of the things the people were listing weren't even his fault, but he knew what it was like when you were too angry to care who was guilty. All that mattered was the grim satisfaction of blaming someone. It didn't change anything for the better, but it made you feel good.

"What's this?" he asked. What were they trying to achieve? Did they think he'd be sorry?

A young woman made her way through the crowd and stopped to stand before him. Her face was twisted in anguish, and she was glaring at him with accusing eyes.

"And what about me?" she asked.

"I don't even know who you are," Gabriel replied.

The look in the woman's eyes grew even more desperate. "My husband couldn't pay his taxes fast enough, so you decided to take away our horse. He was a peddler, and that would have ruined him, so he tried to stop you. And then you ordered your men to shoot him! My husband is dead because of you!"

Gabriel tried to remember such an incident, but there was nothing familiar about the woman's features or the story she was telling. He didn't doubt her, though. Such things happened often, and these people mattered so little to him that he had never bothered to think twice about the men he ordered shot or arrested.

"What do I care?" he asked, glaring at her in irritation. The look on her face made him want to squirm. He didn't care one bit about her dead husband, but there was something unsettling about the woman's agony.

"Who's going to take care of me and my baby?" the woman wailed. "I have nobody now!" Her words turned into a broken-hearted sob, and someone from the crowd came to support her. He let her lean against his chest and led her away, but all the others were staring at Gabriel with even more venom.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked. He was starting to feel a little claustrophobic with all these people. He glanced behind his shoulder, but the wall there hadn't magically disappeared.

"You've hurt so many people in San Tasco. You never had any sympathy for us or our problems," the man leading the group said in a dark tone.

"I always had direct orders from -"

"The purpose of the army is to protect and help the people! You've just exploited us! But now that you've been abandoned by your own, we no longer have to just stand back and watch. We can make you pay for all the crimes you've committed," the man continued.

"You can't be serious," Gabriel said, moving his eyes from one person to another, but everybody looked so grim and determined that it sent a chill down his spine.

"The uniform won't protect you anymore," the man said. He lifted his lantern and gestured for someone behind him. Several men stepped forward and grabbed Gabriel by his arms, holding him still.

"Hey, let go of me!" he snapped and struggled to get free, but he was no match for three men at the same time. Feeling his heart thump in his chest, he turned to glare at the rest of the group in fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know.

"We're carrying out justice," the man replied. He slipped his hand inside his shirt and pulled out a pistol.

"You can't be serious! You have no right to do this!" Gabriel snapped. His struggling grew more frantic, but the hands holding him wouldn't budge. He kept his eyes locked on the gun in the man's hand. It was suddenly very difficult to breathe.

"How many times has the army executed someone without a trial?" one of the men holding him asked.

"You'll never get away with this," Gabriel warned them, hoping that he could scare the people into letting him go. "Just because I'm no longer in the army doesn't mean you can just kill me! You'll all be found and arrested."

The man with the pistol chuckled. "As a former lieutenant, I'd expect you to be more familiar with the army's methods. You should know that the army doesn't care about anything that happens to civilians," he said.

"Damn you," Gabriel growled. He found he couldn't tear his eyes from the pistol even when the mere sight of it made his breath get caught in his throat. His chest was burning, and he was certain that if not for the men holding him still, he would be trembling. All of his earlier thoughts about how his life had come to its end seemed ridiculous now. He didn't want to die like this, no matter how bad things were.

He was thrown to the ground. As he tried to get up, one of the men who had been holding him gave him a sharp kick to his side. The impact sent him back to the ground and was quickly followed by more. He could only cough and gasp for breath as the hits forced the air out of his lungs. He tried to crawl away and avoid the attacks just for long enough to get up and escape, but the people had him surrounded. Were they going to kill him like this and not shoot him after all? How long would it take?

When the attacks suddenly stopped, he was surprised to realise that it brought him no relief. The abrupt end made him more aware of the burn all over him, and he couldn't hold back a groan as he straightened his aching body. His sides hurt like hell, but he didn't think he had any cracked ribs.

He blinked as he turned to look up at the people to see why they had stopped. He didn't have to wonder about that for long when the leader of the group stepped forward. Moonlight was momentarily reflected on his pistol as the man pointed it at Gabriel.

No. They couldn't. He didn't want to. Not like this.

"You can't -" he started to plead, but there was a sudden loud snap, and the pistol disappeared from the man's hands like it had never been there.

"What?" the man asked, staring at his empty hand in confusion.

"Gabriel may be wrong about many things, but this time he's telling the truth. You don't have the right to do this," came a voice from somewhere above them. Everyone turned to look up at the rooftops. Gabriel recognised the voice at once, but he was still surprised to see the dark figure against the night sky.

"Zorro!" he snarled.

"Of course we have the right to do this. You of all people should know what he has done," the group's leader said. He turned to face Zorro with a defensive gleam in his eyes, but the hatred on everyone else's faces had been replaced by the shock of having their hero interrupt their actions.

"I know he has done terrible things that can never be undone, but that doesn't give anyone the right to execute him like this without a fair trial," Zorro said. "You wouldn't be any better than him if you did that."

"So what?" someone from the crowd asked. "I don't care about that! I want to see him suffer for what he has done!"

"Me, too! He deserves to die!"

"If he were in our place, he would never show mercy!"

For a moment, it looked like the people's words had startled Zorro into silence. Despite that it was his life on the line, Gabriel couldn't help but be amused at the masked bandit's confusion. Zorro was always so high and mighty and talked of justice. Either he had the patience of a saint or he had never been personally hurt by the army's actions. He was clearly unfamiliar with how good the burn of revenge could feel like when your heart had been torn open.

"Yes, he does deserve this," Zorro finally said. "But none of you don't. You're good people, and you shouldn't have anyone's blood on your hands. Revenge might feel good now, but that satisfaction will always turn into pain. You will be condemning yourselves to a lifetime of doubts and guilt if you kill him."

"Then what would you have us do?" the woman whose husband had been shot asked.

"For the time being, nothing," Zorro said. As the people started to protest, he continued, "He will not go without a punishment. He has already lost much, and his actions will be revealed before justice in due time. One day, you will see him stand before the governor general and receive what he deserves."

"I think Zorro is right," someone from the crowd said. "I don't want to go home to my children and tell them that their father is a murderer."

"But how long do we have to wait? We've been suffering for years."

"Yes, what if he leaves San Tasco and never has to take the responsibility for his actions?"

"I'm sure Zorro will hunt him down if that happens."

Gabriel saw how some of the people started taking hesitant steps away from him, but he didn't care about them. He never once moved his eyes from Zorro who was still standing on the roof, his cape flowing slightly in the mild wind.

The leader of the group was silent for a long time, but then he put his pistol back under his shirt. "I disagree. I think we should kill him now that we have the chance, but if the rest of you want to listen to Zorro, I won't argue with you," he said.

Next, he turned to face Gabriel. "But don't think you'll get away with what you've done," he said, but Gabriel barely heard it. He didn't turn to look at the people even when they started to leave.

"It seems like I arrived just in time," Zorro remarked once they were alone.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked, staring up at the rebel and clenching his fists. His heart was beating even harder now than when he had thought he was going to die. The hatred that was boiling in him made his head feel light and soothed the pain he had just endured.

"I knew something like this might happen, so I was keeping an eye on you," Zorro said.

"You were watching me? What makes you think you have the right to do that?" Gabriel yelled, balking at the nerve of this man. He couldn't see Zorro's face in the dark, but he could imagine the calm and self-justified expression on his face. It infuriated him more than any smirk could have.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone, and I was worried for your life. Your actions have brought you many enemies in San Tasco," Zorro replied.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Gabriel snapped. He realised only now that if Zorro hadn't appeared, someone would have found his body in a pool of blood in the morning, but that wasn't so terrifying anymore. Even worse than the chill of his death was the humiliation of knowing that Zorro had saved his life.

"This is all your fault in the first place! You did this to me!" he continued. That bastard probably thought he was being so noble when he saved an enemy, but Gabriel wouldn't fall for that. He knew Zorro had done everything on purpose.

"What happened was an accident," Zorro said.

"Shut up! It's your fault that my shoulder will never heal! You wanted this to happen!" Gabriel yelled. His voice grew louder and more strained with every word that left his mouth until he was shrieking, but he didn't care.

"I assure you, I didn't -"

"Fight me! I challenge you to a duel! Give me a sword!" Gabriel demanded.

"Don't be foolish. That would serve no point," Zorro remarked.

"I can still defeat you! Get down here!" Gabriel screamed. He no longer even heard what he was saying. All he knew was the desperate ache in his chest, his need to show to everyone that he could still handle a sword and was still a match for Zorro.

He saw Zorro shake his head. "It would be a waste of time for both of us, and I don't want to hurt you," he said.

The words were like a sword through Gabriel's chest. Zorro was refusing his challenge? He thought Gabriel could no longer hold his own against him, that he was no longer a worthy opponent. He was too appalled by the realisation to even say anything.

Zorro walked to the edge of the rooftop where he was standing. "I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you won't try to hurt anyone and that you will brought before justice for everything you have done. There will be a day when Raymond will fall, and then the crimes of you both will be brought to light," he said. With that, he jumped to the roof of the opposite building and ran across it to the next one.

"Hey! Come back!" Gabriel yelled, but the sound of Zorro's footsteps growing more and more distant told him that the rebel didn't even stop. He was left alone in the dark alleyway, trembling in fury and humiliation. He was breathing in heavy gasps as he stared at the spot where Zorro had been.

That damn bastard. He had ruined his life, and now he had the nerve to dismiss him like that. Gabriel wouldn't accept that. He swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling like his head was clear for the first time in days. He no longer had a future in the army. He no longer had any authority over these people. He could no longer handle a sword like was fit for a man like him. But there was one thing nobody, not Zorro or Raymond, could ever take from him – the hatred he felt for both men.

Zorro and Raymond had done this to him, but it didn't have to end there. Not doing anything would have only ensured their victory. He wouldn't stand for that. Somehow, he'd get his life back in order. He'd become something, and he would show everyone that he didn't need the army or a sword to be important. And then he would have his revenge.

"Zorro! We'll see who'll be the one to stand before justice! One day you'll have to face me again, and that will be the day when I kill you!" he bellowed. He knew Zorro was long gone, but yelling his words over the silent rooftops filled him with a scorching passion that made him feel like he could do anything.


	15. Beginnings

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 15**

After the encounter with Zorro, Gabriel returned to his room at the tavern. It was late, but he found he couldn't even think about going to bed. His mind was racing, and he felt like he had enough energy to fight with a bull. He went to his seat by the window and leaned to stare outside at the dark street below.

It was only then that his body seemed to realise what had happened. The memory of the terror he had felt as the people had held him still and pointed the pistol at him suddenly came back. They had almost killed him. He tried to, but he couldn't will his hands to stop shaking. It had been so close. The hatred in everyone's eyes had been so vivid.

He felt more alone than he could ever remember. There had to be countless more people in San Tasco who wanted him dead. He might not be that lucky next time. Even now, he was alive only because Zorro had stepped in. His anger at having been saved by his enemy now felt ridiculous and embarrassing.

"Damn him," he growled.

He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to calm down and stop thinking about Zorro. As the memory of his near death became less vivid, he realised how tired he was. It had been a long day for him, and not a very pleasant one. Dr. Timothy's words hurt like an open wound.

Regardless of anything, one thing was clear. He couldn't just keep sitting in this room all day. He had to find something productive to do. Only then would he be in a position to have his revenge on Raymond and Zorro. Everything was their fault, and one day he'd see them both crushed before him. It didn't matter how long it would take or how hard he would have to work – revenge would be his one day.

But first there were more mundane matters to attend to. He had to find a job. He had some savings, but they wouldn't last forever, especially if he had to keep living in a tavern. He already owed more money to the owner than he was willing count. He would also have to buy his own food and clothes from now on. And a horse if he wanted to be able to leave the town every once in a while. He frowned as he realised how much the army had provided him with and how he didn't have any of it anymore. Even if he found a job that paid well, he couldn't maintain the standard of living he was used to.

The biggest problem was _how_ to get a job. Gabriel grimaced at the thought of working on some farm or in the mines. It was beneath him, but there wasn't much else in San Tasco. However, he only had to think about Zorro's self-important attitude that night to find the will to endure anything. He would polish shoes if that was the only way. He would just first have to find someone who would hire him.

The ache he felt in his chest at every inhale was a good reminder of what the people in San Tasco thought of him. He would be lucky if they didn't throw stones at him when he went to ask for work. He'd just have to keep asking. He'd do anything if it helped him get into a position to have revenge on those who had ruined his life.

He felt his heart beat faster when he thought about Zorro and Raymond. Both of them would see what happened when they insulted him like this. He didn't yet know what he would do to them, but it would be painful. He would delight in seeing the disbelief and fear in their eyes.

* * *

The next morning saw him feeling just as determined as the previous night. He wasn't even bothered by the way his body ached from the attack. If anything, it reminded him of how much he had to do and that he had better get started. He began the day by paying the owner of the tavern for his room – an act that left him with less money than he had been hoping, but he reminded himself that he was soon going to have a job, so it didn't matter. After that he had some breakfast. The food at the tavern wasn't very good, but he hadn't eaten much during the past week, so he hardly noticed.

It was still early when he walked outside. The day had just dawned, and there was still a mild, fresh scent in the air. Only a few people were in the streets, mostly shopkeepers hurrying to prepare everything for the day. Gabriel watched them and suddenly found himself feeling somewhat awkward. He had always looked down on them, but now he would have to ask them for work. Not demand but ask.

He might just as well get it over with. He spotted an old merchant who was loading heavy bags on his wagon. Gabriel decided to go and help. If there was something he knew, it was how to manipulate people into liking him.

"Good morning," he said as a greeting.

"Good mo -"the merchant started and began to turn around, but his words died on his lips as he saw who he was talking to. The bag fell from his hands and he stumbled backwards, nearly losing his balance.

"What do you want?" he asked in an accusing tone. He glanced to his sides to see if there was anyone who could help him, but they were alone in the street.

"I just wanted to give you a hand. This looks like a lot of work for one man," Gabriel said. He bent down to pick up the bag, but the merchant's frantic yell made him stop.

"No, don't take it! I already paid my taxes!"

Gabriel frowned at the man and put the bag on the wagon. "I'm not going to steal it," he said.

"The army always steals everything!" the man said, but then his brows shot up, like he had just now remembered something. "But hey, you aren't in the army anymore, are you?" he asked.

"No," Gabriel grumbled.

"Haha, well in that case you can just shove off. I can do this alone," the old man said. He went to take another bag from the ground and carried it over to the wagon, nearly falling over under the weight. Gabriel watched that for a while before he pushed the man aside and marched to finish his work for him.

"Hey! I said I don't need you!" the old man snapped. He grabbed a hold of the bag Gabriel was carrying and tried to snatch it from his hands.

"And I say you do, you old fool!" Gabriel growled.

The merchant let go of the bag, which sent Gabriel stumbling backwards and losing his balance. He cursed as he fell down and the bag crashed against his chest, reminding him again of the beating he had taken the previous night.

"What are you planning? You never helped anyone before," the old man said as he came to take the bag away.

"Maybe I changed my mind," Gabriel said.

"Haha, that's a good one," the old man said with a guffaw. He chuckled to himself all the way to his wagon and then leaned against it after he had put the bag on it. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "But I guess I can't blame you. I'd be feeling pretty desperate, too, if I were you."

"I'm not desperate," Gabriel snarled as he got up from the ground and brushed some sand off his pants.

"Yes, I'm sure you just wanted to help out an old man. I can just hear your heart break into tiny pieces as you watch me work," the merchant said.

"One more word out of you and I'll punch your teeth in!" Gabriel snapped.

"Then I'll report you to the army. A day in jail might cool you off," the merchant said. The smile on his face turned snide when he added, "It must be frustrating to know that you now have to follow those same laws that were so convenient for you when you served in the army. You're just another citizen now and face all the same problems as we do."

"Like hell I do," Gabriel muttered. He had had enough of this idiot, so he simply marched past him down the street. It had been a stupid idea to approach this man anyway. He could find something more worth his time.

"Thanks for the help!" the merchant called out after him, and his laughter was echoing in Gabriel's ears long after he had disappeared from view.

* * *

It turned out that getting a job was going to be even more difficult than Gabriel had anticipated. He found some men working on construction and asked if there was any work for him. At first it looked like he might have some luck since they were short of a few men and the man in charge of the project was from another town. Then one of the workers recognised him and he was promptly told to leave and never come back.

The same happened when he approached a couple of farmers about any work on their lands. He said he was willing to do anything, but the men were even more vicious than the construction workers about what they thought of him. His recent actions regarding the wheat were still fresh in their memories.

Gabriel decided that he had better raise the stakes and put all of his acting skills into use. The next place he tried was the docks. The response he got was the same, but he wasn't about to give up that easily this time.

"I guess I can't blame you for not trusting me," he said with the most regretful voice he could muster. He turned his head away, like he was ashamed to even look at the sailors he was talking to.

"My brother-in-law almost lost his farm because of the army. Don't try to get any sympathy from me," one of the sailors said gruffly.

"I know I've done terrible things, but that's in the past. I am a completely different man now," Gabriel said.

The sailors exchanged doubtful looks. One of them, an old, bearded seadog who was standing with his arms crossed on his chest, let out a disdainful snort.

"It's in the past because you were kicked out of the army. If it wasn't for that, you'd be terrorising the people as always," he said.

Damn these people and their stubbornness, Gabriel thought. "You probably won't believe me, but that's not true," he said. "For a while now, I've had doubts about the way the army operates here. When I was on leave, I was able to see everything from a different perspective. I just didn't know what I could do about it. I felt like one man could never make a difference."

"Zorro has made a difference," one of the sailors remarked.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Gabriel asked, letting his anger show for a brief moment.

"He has always come to help us despite the risks. If you had ever truly wanted to do anything for the people, you could have easily done it with far less danger than Zorro. You could have done much good with your position in the army," the old sailor remarked.

"But I -" Gabriel started.

"Whether this sudden change of heart is genuine or not doesn't matter. You have nothing to offer us now that you're no longer a lieutenant," the old sailor said. His voice turned grim as he continued, "And we won't forget everything you've done for that fast."

Gabriel was left with nothing to say. He tried to find some quick lie that he could use to counter the man's argument, but his mind was completely empty. He could only watch as the sailors started to leave, muttering to themselves about what a nerve he had to even talk to them. One of them grumbled that he should have died the previous night but that he would respect Zorro's advice.

"What damn fools!" Gabriel snarled. Did they really think they would get rid of him that easily? That he would just give up? They were all wrong. He would never admit defeat before these pathetic idiots. With these words echoing in his head like a mantra, he marched to find more people to talk to.

By the end of the day, he had to admit that finding a job in San Tasco just might be impossible for him. Nobody wanted to hire him, not even those who weren't openly hostile to him. More than once, he had been told that they didn't have anything particular against him but that they wanted to remain loyal to their fellow townspeople. Hiring someone half of the town hated would be bad for business.

The more such talk he had to listen to, the more he was starting to regret the way he had been treating Gonzales. The sergeant was the only one who had bothered to sympathise with him and offer help. It had been foolish of him to try to push him away. Gonzales just might be useful later.

Gabriel stopped when he realised that it wasn't just this selfish need that was causing him discomfort. He actually felt a little bad about his actions and words. Gonzales had been patient and understanding; he hadn't uttered one mocking word when Gabriel had been recovering. He had seemed genuinely happy when he had got better. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time someone had cared about him without wanting anything back. It had never bothered him because he didn't particularly care for anyone either, but now he found himself feeling guilty.

"This is pathetic," he muttered. He was actually missing Gonzales' company and having someone friendly to talk to. Had he really sunk to such depths already?

Maybe he shouldn't think of it like that. It would just make him angry if he saw it as degrading himself. Rather, he should be grateful for that there was even one person who had his back. Maybe he should even let Gonzales know before it was too late.

* * *

Lolita stopped to look at the table with all the dishes and tried to remember if they had everything they needed. She hadn't often seen so much food at once, and she was feeling a little overwhelmed when she looked at it. She wondered if they could ever eat all of it.

"Maybe we overdid it a little," she said to Maria as the housekeeper arrived with one more dish.

"Nonsense," she said. "You'd be surprised by how much people can eat when the food is free. Besides, it's always better to have too much than too little."

"You're probably right," Lolita admitted. She glanced briefly at the sky that was starting to turn orange. The guests would be arriving in a few hours, so this was her last moment to get some rest. She would have never thought that cooking, cleaning and arranging everything for a party could get her so exhausted. Maria had done a lot more than her, but she still seemed to be full of energy.

"That smells good. I'm sure Don Augusto will love it," she said when she saw the pie Maria had just brought from the kitchen.

"It's Diego's favourite. One of these days, I'll show you how to make it. Then you can make it for him when you're married," Maria said.

Lolita's smile wavered a little. "That would be lovely," she said. In truth, she didn't know how she felt about her and Diego's engagement. He was the best friend she could ever ask for. He had a kind heart, and Lolita knew he would always be there for her. She just didn't know if she saw him as anything more than a friend. Before he had gone to Spain she had been sure that she loved him, but he had changed so much. Maybe it had been just a silly crush.

There were times when she thought she could see glimpses of the old Diego. Sometimes when the soldiers were terrorising someone, she was sure she saw fire flare up in his eyes. She always expected him to take action and was always disappointed when he didn't, no matter how many times it happened.

"You should go and get yourself ready. They might come back a little early," Maria suggested.

"Don't you need more help?" Lolita asked.

"No, I can handle everything. You've already helped me through most of it," the housekeeper replied.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment," Lolita said. She went back inside the house to one of the guestrooms where she had brought a few of her things. As she walked through the main hall, she recalled Maria's earlier words and realised that if she married Diego, she would be living in this house one day. She got a warm feeling in her stomach at the thought. The de la Vegas had been good to her, and their home had always felt like it was hers, too.

I mustn't get sentimental, she scolded herself. This was not the time to think about her and Diego. He and his father had gone to greet Augusto and his son at their estate and bring them to the party. The two men had arrived two days earlier, and Lolita was very curious to meet them both.

She changed into a different dress and redid her hair to look presentable. She was so lost in thought when she brushed her hair that she didn't even realise how long she was taking. She had to hurry to finish, and she was glad to see that nobody had yet arrived when she went downstairs. She spotted Bernard on his way out.

"Are the Diego and the others back yet?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Bernard said. His face was lit up by a smile as he turned to look at her. "Hey, you look great!"

"You think so? This is the new dress my father just bought me," Lolita said. Before Bernard could reply, they heard the sound of a carriage arriving. As they went outside, they noticed that the first guests were there. Lolita hurried to greet and welcome them, hoping that it would be a great night for everyone.

* * *

Diego was glad when he saw the familiar curve of the road that would take them to the de la Vega estate. They were running a little late because Don Augusto's son, Rafael, had taken a mysteriously long time to get himself ready. Diego was certain that everyone else was already at the party and waiting for them.

"Here we are," he said as he went to open the door after he had stopped the carriage before the house.

The first person to get out of the carriage was Don Alejandro. He was followed by a tall, elderly man with such wide shoulders that he almost had difficulties fitting out through the door. His hair was a dark shade of grey but showed no signs of growing thin. Diego was struck by the powerful look in his eyes as the man turned to give him a brief look. Don Augusto certainly knew his worth.

The young man who followed him was far less impressive. He had the same body build, but he carried his frame without strength or pride. He might have looked handsome with his angular face and black hair if it hadn't been for the idle and nonchalant expression that never left his eyes.

The father and son sure are like day and night, Diego mused.

"Welcome to my home, Don Augusto. We're all happy to have you here in San Tasco," Alejandro said to their guest.

Augusto nodded. "Thank you. From what I've seen, this town is exactly what I was looking for," he said.

Diego noted the puzzled expression on his father's face. Before Alejandro could ask what Augusto had meant by that, Lolita arrived to greet them. For a moment, Diego was startled by how beautiful she was in the blue dress and with the day's last sunrays dancing in her hair.

"Lolita, you're -" he started to say, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Oh, there are quite a lot of people in here. I don't like crowds. I always get such a dreadful headache," Rafael remarked, looking around as if searching for a quieter spot.

"It's a party," Augusto pointed out to his son.

"That's nice, but I think I'll go sit down somewhere," Rafael said.

"You could at least properly introduce yourself first," Augusto said. His voice had grown edgy, and he was glaring at his son with an intimidating frown that Diego was sure had turned many men into nervous wrecks. It didn't seem to have any effect on his son who only yawned and shrugged.

"If you insist, father," Rafael said. A half-smile appeared on his face, and somehow he made it look like it took great effort.

"Maybe you can give a short speech later tonight. I'm sure everyone is eager to hear more about you and your plans here in San Tasco, but for now you must want something to drink and talk to the guests," Alejandro suggested.

"I'd be delighted," Augusto replied. He took one more glance at his son. "Maybe we should leave the young folk to get to know each other."

Alejandro agreed, and the two of them soon went to join the other guests at the party.

"So, you're Rafael. I'm Lolita. It's nice to meet you," Lolita said.

Rafael spent a moment eying her from head to toe. "Likewise," he said, his smile growing a little warmer.

"And you already know me, but we haven't had the chance to talk yet," Diego said.

"Diego, right?" Rafael asked and then nodded, as if to confirm his guess. He turned to glance at the other guests, and the slightest wrinkle appeared around his nose. "So, what do you do all day in this town?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Lolita asked.

Rafael looked at her like she was stupid. Diego was starting to realise that he didn't like this man very much. Keeping the pleasant smile on his face was beginning to ache.

"I mean whether you have any theatres or music halls or anything of the sort," Rafael said.

"We've got plenty of good musicians. They often play at parties like this, and on holidays they -" Lolita started to say, but Rafael cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Fine, fine. I suppose I can't be picky. Even a simple poetry circle would be good. San Tasco isn't Madrid, after all," he said.

Lolita wasn't anywhere near as good at hiding her distaste as Diego was. She was glaring at Rafael with fire flashing in her eyes, and Diego was sure that she would give him a piece of her mind as soon as she got over the first shock of how rude their guest was.

"So, your father bought all that land in south, didn't he? You've got some good wine fields there," Diego said to change the subject.

"That's right, but such matters don't really interest me. I'll leave farming to people like my father," Rafael said.

"What do you mean people like him?" Lolita asked sharply.

"People with no ambition or appreciation for what's important in life," Rafael said nonchalantly.

"My father is a farmer," Lolita snapped. "And while he may have a flaw or two, he's still the most important man in my life. You shouldn't talk about anyone with that tone."

Rafael shrugged. "If meddling with corn or cattle makes one happy, who am I to judge? Work like that simply isn't for me," he remarked.

"Then I guess you and Diego are going to get along just great!" Lolita snarled. She turned around and stormed off with her head held high and her hands clenched into fists.

"Lolita, you know I don't think like that!" Diego called out after her, but she didn't stop to listen.

"A feisty one, isn't she? In Madrid, they wouldn't allow girls with such terrible manners into any significant social gathering," Rafael said.

Diego gritted his teeth, fighting back the scorching temptation to punch the other man. He reasoned that he couldn't do that to someone who was a guest at his home, especially since it would be very out of character for Diego the weakling. He had to repeat these thoughts in his head several times before he trusted his voice.

"Lolita's father is one of the wealthiest farmers in the area," he pointed out.

"Really? Then my father will surely like to talk to him. As I said, I'm not interested in that," Rafael said.

"In Madrid, I guess you could find another party with guests more suitable for your tastes," Diego said before he could stop himself.

"What would you know about Madrid?" Rafael asked.

"I studied there for a while. I only came home a few months ago," Diego replied.

Rafael's eyes immediately lit up. "You've been to Madrid? Oh, then you have to tell me about it," he said.

"Well…" Diego started with some hesitation in his voice. Did he really want to spend any more time talking to this man? He could easily distract him by introducing him to someone else and then slipping away. He thought about Lolita and how upset she had been and felt the need to go after her.

"Now, don't hesitate. Madrid is my home, and I'd love to hear your opinion of it. Even if it's unfavourable," Rafael said. For the first time during their conversation, Diego was sure that his smile was genuine.

"I loved Madrid. There was so much to see, and I made some good friends there," he started. He proceeded to tell Rafael about his studies, the books he had read, the plays he had seen and everything he had enjoyed in the city. Rafael turned out to be an excellent listener when he was interested in the topic, and he didn't make a single snide comment during Diego's story, not even when Diego lied about how badly his studies had gone. After some time, he realised that he was actually having fun.

* * *

"I must apologize for my son's behaviour. I don't know where he gets that," Don Augusto said as he and Don Alejandro were sharing half a bottle of wine.

"It's perfectly alright. I'm sure he's just tired after the trip. And maybe he needs time to adjust to San Tasco after living his whole life in Madrid," Alejandro said.

"I wish it were just that, but I'm afraid this is usual for him," Augusto said.

"Hmm," Alejandro said diplomatically and chose to take a sip of his wine.

"I'm sorry that I'm just complaining. It's just that I was hoping San Tasco would make my son change for the better, but so far it has only made him worse," Augusto said.

"What exactly is the problem?" Alejandro asked. From what he had seen so far, Rafael didn't seem so bad. Terrible manners were hardly the biggest flaw in a man. It could be easily fixed.

"He's lazy," Augusto blurted out. "I hate to say that about my own son, but Rafael is a good-for-nothing idler. I don't think he has ever done an honest day's work in his life. His mother coddled him all too much. No matter what I do, I can't get him interested in any kind of work."

"That sounds all too familiar," Alejandro said. "Diego has been exactly like that ever since he got back from Spain."

The two men turned to look at their sons who were competing on who could empty a glass of wine faster.

"And that's why I didn't study for my final exams!" Diego was just saying.

"Haha! I never actually took any notes in lectures, so I couldn't have studied even if I had wanted!" Rafael replied.

Alejandro and Augusto sighed.

"There must be something in the Spanish air that ruins young men," Augusto muttered.

* * *

When Diego was certain that Rafael wasn't looking, he poured some of his wine away. Even now he wanted to make sure he didn't get drunk – he could never be sure when he'd need to move fast and be in complete control of his words and actions.

"I'm glad I met someone who has been to Spain. Otherwise I'd be bored to death already," Rafael said. His cheeks were flushed and the smile on his face had turned into a lopsided grin.

"San Tasco isn't that bad. You should give the town a chance," Diego said. As much as he had loved his time in Spain, he knew that San Tasco would always be his real home. He had so many fond memories of the town and the surrounding countryside that he doubted he could ever love any other place like that. It was painful to watch the way the army was terrorising the area so dear to him.

Rafael snorted. "No. No offence, Diego, but I hate this place already," he said.

"You've been here for two days," Diego pointed out.

"I can't stand the countryside. My father forced me here because he thinks life here will make a man out of me. But I'm not interested in the kind of life he wants for me," Rafael said. He raised his glass of wine and laughed. "I'd much rather sleep all day and have fun at night!"

Is this guy for real, Diego wondered. He had sometimes worried that his disguise as the lazy and stupid coward was too over the top, but Rafael was even worse – and he was genuine. He had no idea what he could say.

Thankfully, Bernard came to save the situation by bringing them some sweet cakes. Rather than introduce the boy to Rafael, Diego grabbed him by his sleeve and started to drag him away.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to make sure some things are running. I'll be right back," he said.

"Diego, what are you doing?" Bernard asked as soon as they had made it inside the house and away from everyone else.

"I had to have a moment away from Rafael," Diego said.

"Is he boring?" Bernard asked.

"No, he's alright. At least if we're talking about Spain. He seems to have an attitude problem about living here, and he's not even trying to hide it," Diego said. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "You should have seen how mad Lolita got when Rafael insulted farmers."

Bernard winced. "I can imagine. So that's why she's been the whole evening with Lapaz, not you," he said.

Diego frowned in discomfort. After the terrible incident with his father, Lapaz had told his family all about the problems he had faced in Spain. His father had been strict but understanding, and ever since that Lapaz had done his best to make up for his mistakes. He worked on his family's land every day and was sometimes allowed to take part in the meetings the local landowners had. Lapaz was becoming the kind of man that Diego wanted to be. He couldn't help but wonder if Lolita preferred his friend over him.

"Hey, cheer up. You didn't say any of those things," Bernard said.

"I know, but I always act the way that I might just as well have," Diego remarked.

Bernard bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. "Then why don't you tell Lolita the truth? Then you wouldn't have to deal with this," he suggested.

"You know I can't. She would want to help, and I can't expose her to such danger," Diego said.

"I think Lolita can take care of herself," Bernard said.

"I don't doubt that. It's just easier this way," Diego said. He was glad he had Bernard to talk to. It wasn't right to burden the boy with his worries and the dangers Zorro had to face, but he didn't know how long he could have carried his secret alone.

"Well, it's your call. And I don't think Lolita will be angry for long. She gets upset with you all the time," Bernard said.

"I hope so. Rafael made her really angry," Diego replied.

An annoyed frown appeared on Bernard's face. "He can't be as bad as his father," he said.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked in surprise. He hadn't talked to Don Augusto personally, but he had got the impression that he was an honest and hard-working man. He had spotted Augusto talking to his father and some other landowners; there had been nothing but laughter and pleased smiles.

"I don't know. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way. I heard him telling Lolita's father about the wine fields he bought and that he needs to hire workers there. All he talked about was how effective and obedient they should be. It was like he thought of them as slaves," Bernard said. He crossed his arms on his chest and glared at Diego in a way that reminded him of how he hadn't believed Bernard and Lolita about Don Dias.

"It's not illegal to talk like that, but we'll keep an eye on him," he said. He hoped that Augusto wouldn't turn out to be a dishonest man. The last thing the locals needed was another man who only wanted to exploit them.

Diego exchanged a few more words with Bernard, but then he had to return to the party. He did his best to enjoy the rest of the night, but his worry over Lolita and Bernard's words kept him on the edge. He couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong soon.

* * *

Sergeant Gonzales was humming to himself as he rode through the streets of San Tasco. He was returning from the welcome party at the de la Vega estate. It had been a fun evening. Maria's cooking had been particularly good, and he would have gladly stayed at the party even longer, but he had work to do in the morning.

He blinked as he thought he had passed a familiar figure. Was that Gabriel going behind a corner? He stopped his horse and jumped down. When he hurried after the man, he noticed that it was indeed Gabriel.

"Hey! Wait!" he called out.

Gabriel whirled around, and for the briefest moment Gonzales could see anxiety flash on his face. Then it quickly turned into relieved recognition.

"Oh, it's you," Gabriel said.

"Oh, dear, what happened to you?" Gonzales asked as he noticed the bruises on Gabriel's face. It looked like someone had hit him with a shovel. Gonzales couldn't help but wince in sympathy.

"An unfortunate run-in with the locals," Gabriel replied. He was glaring to his side, so Gonzales guessed he didn't want to talk about it. The sergeant could very well imagine what had happened. It was no surprise that some people would try to have their revenge on the former lieutenant. He was just glad they had let Gabriel live.

"You should make a report about that so that they can be arrested," he suggested.

Gabriel snorted. "And who in the army would even care?" he asked.

"I care," Gonzales said at once.

"That's just because you're such a useless bleeding heart," Gabriel said.

"Yes, well…" Gonzales said, trying not to be offended by the harsh tone in Gabriel's voice.

At this, Gabriel turned to look away again. "It's… not necessarily a bad thing," he said.

"What?" Gonzales asked.

"If you weren't, you'd probably have told me to get lost a thousand times already," Gabriel said. He was eying the wall to his right and his arms were crossed defensively on his chest. Gonzales didn't think he had ever seen him look that awkward. Of course, he had never heard Gabriel almost admit that he might have been wrong, either.

"I'd never do that," he said, but in actuality he had been playing with the idea. Or rather, he had been thinking that maybe he should just tell Gabriel that he was busy with his duties. It wasn't that he didn't want to help; it was that he if his help wasn't appreciated, he saw no reason to subject himself to constant abuse and insults.

"Maybe you should. You shouldn't let people walk over you all the time," Gabriel said.

"Well, that might be true, but -"

"I'm going to say this only once, so listen," Gabriel said, and his tone immediately made Gonzales shut up. He was used to Gabriel telling him to keep quiet, so that was no wonder, but this time it wasn't just the anger that made him do it.

It took a moment before Gabriel continued. "I know I've been unfair to you. You've helped me more than I could have asked, and I've done nothing to deserve it or thank you for it." He paused for a moment, like he needed to gather his courage. "So, thank you."

Gabriel glanced at Gonzales, but the sergeant was too stunned to say anything. Irritation immediately flashed in Gabriel's eyes, and he asked, "What? Wasn't that good enough?"

"I… I just don't know what to say," Gonzales admitted. He had never expected to hear those words from Gabriel's mouth. Had he really admitted that he had been wrong? That Gonzales deserved better? He had to be dreaming, or maybe he had drunk more wine at the party than he had realised.

"Then I guess that's it," Gabriel said a little stiffly. Gonzales noticed only now how defensive he really looked like. It wasn't easy for him to admit something like that. It wasn't that good of a thank-you or apology, but it was more than Gonzales had ever hoped to get. The fact that Gabriel had tried meant a lot more than the actual words.

"Wait, not so fast. Did you really mean that?" he asked.

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" Gabriel asked.

Well, he was an excellent liar and actor, Gonzales mused. But maybe that just proved it. Since he was being so awkward, it had to be real. The sergeant could feel a smile tugging at his lips, and he couldn't quite hide it.

"And what are you laughing at?" Gabriel snarled.

"Nothing. I'm just so glad you said that," Gonzales said. "And I'm happy to see that you're out here. What are you doing?" he asked.

Gabriel's shoulders relaxed, and he looked relieved at the change of subject. "I've been trying to find a job," he said.

"That's great! Any luck yet?" Gonzales asked, glad to hear that Gabriel was trying to do something productive. He had looked so down the last time he had seen him that the sergeant had been starting to think he'd never get back on his feet. He should have known that someone like Gabriel would never accept defeat.

"No," Gabriel said, frustration evident in his voice.

"That's too bad," Gonzales said, but he wasn't surprised. Apart from Raymond, Gabriel had to be the most unpopular person in San Tasco. Now that he was no longer in such a position that he could freely punish people, they had no reason to get along with him. As the bruises on Gabriel's face proved, quite a few townspeople even enjoyed his predicament.

"It's just a minor setback. I'll find something soon," Gabriel said at once.

"That's right. I'm sure you can do it. I'll let you know if I hear anything," Gonzales said.

"Good. And then I'll have my revenge!" Gabriel declared.

Gonzales blinked, surprised by the sudden change in tone. "What? On whom?" he asked.

"Are you stupid? On Zorro and Raymond, of course!" Gabriel snarled.

"You shouldn't say such things in public," Gonzales said and took a wary glance around. Someone from the army might hear. Someone other than him, that was. Raymond was always fast to act when it came to arresting and executing rebels, and admitting to planning revenge on him was certainly a crime.

"Go ahead and tell the commander if you want to," Gabriel said.

"No, I wouldn't -"

"I'll never forget how he treated me that day. Nothing can ever make up for that humiliation. I don't know how I'll do it, but one day I'll watch him fall and enjoy every moment of it! And the same goes for Zorro! Without him, none of this would have ever happened!" Gabriel continued.

Gonzales sighed. He was starting to realise where Gabriel had suddenly found the motivation to go on with his life. As relieved as he was to see him do something other than sulk, he wished the desire to do so wouldn't stem from revenge and hatred. It might keep him going for a while, but Gonzales knew one couldn't build a solid life on that.

He almost said that out loud, but then he thought better of it. Gabriel wouldn't listen. He'd just get angry and then yell at him. It was much better to keep quiet for now and hope that the future would provide Gabriel something to lean on that wasn't so destructive.


	16. Lucky Coincidences

Part of this and the following two chapters are based on episode 26, _Pepita, the Liar._ The events of that episode are quite convenient for my plot, and Pepita is my favourite minor character in the series, so I wanted to take my time with this episode.

I'm of the opinion that Gabriel and Raymond are the respective characters' surnames. In this chapter, I'll mention a first name for Gabriel, but it's going to be the only time in the whole fic. Calling him anything other than Gabriel just feels wrong somehow.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" the owner of the tavern asked as Gabriel handed him the payment for his final night in his room.

"I have found better accommodations," Gabriel replied. It was of course a lie. The truth was that he hadn't found any work, so he could no longer afford to live in a tavern. He still had a little money left, but it was now a choice between sleeping with a roof above his head and eating.

"Of course," the owner said.

Gabriel picked up his bag that held everything that he owned. It wasn't much, just some civilian clothes, a comb, a razor and a knife his father had given him when he had turned ten. He had got almost everything he needed from the army, so he had never bought many thing.

Once he left the tavern, he spent a moment just standing at the door and looking at the street in both directions. He wasn't sure where to go. He had no job, no friends and no place to spend the night at. He was sure that Gonzales would have done everything in his power to help, but Gabriel didn't want to ask.

He felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked through the town. By now, everyone in San Tasco knew what had happened to him. Few had said anything to him, but he was sure he could see dark amusement and malice on the faces of everyone he met. These people loved to see him miserable; the more he suffered, the more it soothed the wounds he had inflicted on them.

Nobody had even considered giving him a job. He had lied to his best ability and tried to convince them that he was a changed man and wanted to start a new life, but not many had believed him. Those who had had simply told him that even if everything he said was true, he didn't deserve any help and should be ashamed of himself for even asking.

It was starting to look like he would have to leave San Tasco. It was clear there was no future for him in the town. Maybe it had been foolish of him to ever think otherwise. Nobody had any use for a former lieutenant who had trouble using his arm and whom nobody liked. It might be for the best to give up and go. The idea had some merit – if he left, he could put his life back together without having to endure the ridicule of these people. He could return once he was powerful again, and then he'd have his revenge on everyone who had mocked him.

It was a few days' walk to the next town. He didn't feel wistful about leaving the town that had been his home for several years. He had never liked San Tasco very much, and now there was nothing left there for him.

Other than revenge. One day he'd be back, and nobody in San Tasco would forget that day.

* * *

"Pepita, watch the flowers while I'm gone, alright?"

Pepita looked up from her doll to see her mother towering over her. She quickly turned her eyes back to her toy and shrugged dismissively.

"Sure," she said.

Anita sighed and shook her head in worry. There were days when she didn't know what to do with her daughter. She knew Pepita was a good girl, but she was getting more and more withdrawn each day. She hadn't made any friends since they had arrived in San Tasco. She spent all her time with her doll, telling the toy lavish stories that she made up. It was like Pepita was getting bored with the real world, and Anita had no idea how she could help her.

"Make sure you give people the right amount of money back if they buy anything," she said before turning around and hurrying down the street. Selling flowers didn't bring them as much money as they needed, so she was determined to find a different job. A friend had recently told her that Don Augusto, a rich landowner from Spain, was hiring people to work on his wine fields.

When she arrived at the right place, she saw that there was already a good number of people there. Most of them were men, but there were a few women and even some children there. Many people in San Tasco were without work. Even those who had something often had to struggle. If Anita had known how strict the army was in the area, she would have decided to move to another town with Pepita.

She took her place in the long line of people. As she glanced over the next person's shoulder, she saw that there was a broad-shouldered man talking to the people in the beginning of the line. He was dressed like a don, so Anita guessed he had to be Don Augusto himself. By his side there was a young man who kept yawning and looking at everywhere but the potential workers in boredom.

After what felt like an eternity, it was finally her turn. Augusto gave her a long look that made Anita suddenly very aware of her worn-out clothes and the messy state of her brown hair.

"What makes you think a woman like you can work in my fields?" Augusto asked.

Anita blinked, surprised by the question. She had thought he would first ask her name.

"Well?" Augusto prompted.

"I'm used to hard work, sir. I know what I'm getting into," Anita replied.

"Hmm," Augusto said. He turned to the man beside him. "What do you think, Rafael?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Hire her if you want to," Rafael said.

"You should show a little more interest! These people will be your workers!" Augusto snapped.

"But father, this is so boring!"

Anita felt a little awkward as she watched the brief argument. She tried to look somewhere else and appear like she didn't hear or see what was going on, but she found her eyes drawn to the two men. It was fascinating to see men of their status act that crudely.

"And you!"

"Yes, sir?" Anita asked, jumping a little when Augusto suddenly turned his attention back to her.

"If you know it's hard work, why do you want to do it?" he asked.

Anita pressed her lips into a tight line. "I need the money, sir. My husband died three months ago, and I live alone with my daughter," she answered.

"Is that so?" Augusto asked, and for a moment Anita was sure she saw his eyes soften a little. He turned to look at his son again. "People who are desperate will often work hard because they know they're ruined if they lose their job. On the other hand, if they're too desperate, they might steal."

"Sir, I would never do that!" Anita snapped at once, offended at the mere suggestion.

"I hope so. If you're ever caught taking something that isn't yours, I will hand you over to the army," Augusto said.

"Does that mean you'll hire me?" Anita asked.

Augusto nodded. "Yes. You will start tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir! I promise you won't regret this!" Anita said, feeling joy and relief wash over her. Now she could finally afford to buy good food for Pepita. Later, once she had some savings, maybe she could get her daughter some better clothes, too.

"What about your daughter? Can she work?" Augusto asked.

"Pepita is too young, but she could start in a few years," Anita said. That wasn't really true. The children she saw in the line, hopeful to get this job, were her age or even younger. Pepita could have come to work in the fields, but Anita didn't want to exhaust her like that. Her husband had died when he got sick from working too hard to support them, and the thought of the same happening to Pepita chilled her.

Her heart felt light when she returned to the flower stand. Pepita was sitting with her shoulders hunched. Anita saw her lips move as she whispered something to the doll in her hands.

"Pepita, guess what?" she said, her face breaking into a wide smile.

"Oh, you're back already," was all Pepita said.

"I found new work. Now we don't have to worry about money so much anymore. Isn't that great?" Anita said, hoping to see at least some of her own enthusiasm on Pepita's face. Her daughter only looked at her in curiosity.

"So you saw him already?" she asked.

"What? Who?" Anita asked.

Pepita nodded to her left. "There was a man called Adans here. He said I should tell you that he has work for you," she said.

"Adans? No, I have no idea who that is. But it doesn't matter. I was hired by Don Augusto. I'll start working on his wine fields tomorrow," Anita said.

"Father used to work in the fields," Pepita mused, keeping her eyes on her doll.

Anita thought her heart might break as she looked at her daughter. Pepita had been close with her father. The two of them had often sat together as he told her wild stories of heroes, magic and fair maidens. Anita had sometimes felt a little left out; she was much more down to earth and didn't know how to enter the world of fantasy that her husband and daughter loved so much.

Much to her surprise, Pepita hadn't been crushed when her father had died. She had cried only once, and ever since that she had looked at her with that frighteningly serious look in her eyes whenever they spoke of him. It was like her enjoyment of life had died together with her father.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me," she said as she sat down beside her daughter.

Pepita was silent for a while, but then she turned to look at her mother with such worry that Anita was startled for a moment.

"Did something happen when I was gone?" she asked. She glanced at the woman who was selling her goods next to them, but she was engaged in a conversation with a customer. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and she was sure the woman would have notified her at once had something been wrong.

"Mr. Adans bought a flower, but he gave me too much money, and I forgot to give him some back in return and then I went to find him, but he was talking to these men who were angry and -" Pepita started to blabber in an urgent tone, but Anita couldn't make any sense of what she was saying.

"Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?" she asked.

Pepita drew a deep breath and started over. Her story was still a little jumbled, but Anita thought she got the most of it. Apparently, Pepita had run after a customer to give him some money back and had overheard a business conversation between him and some men.

"The men said that they'll force Mr. Adans into selling if he won't do it willingly," Pepita said.

Anita smiled reassuringly at the intense worry in her daughter's eyes. Pepita was no doubt taking this too seriously and was adding things to her story. She was always like that, imagining vivid things that would never enter the minds of most people.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's not that serious," she said.

"But -"

"People often get angry when they talk about business. Those men probably just mean that they'll make Mr. Adans a better offer later," Anita said. She hoped that Pepita wouldn't go and tell her story to anyone. Most people didn't understand what an imagination she had and thought she was making things up on purpose.

Pepita lowered her head and nodded, but she still looked troubled. Anita noticed that she was clenching something in her fist. When she asked Pepita to tell her what it was, the girl showed her a coin that she was holding.

"Is that the money you got from Mr. Adans?" Anita asked.

"Yes. I never got the chance to give him anything back," Pepita said.

"Don't worry about that. You can keep selling these flowers here for a few more days. If Mr. Adans is bothered by the money, he'll come back and you can pay him then," Anita said.

"Are we going to close down the flower stand?" Pepita asked.

"I think that's for the best. I'll be working in the wine fields, so I don't have time to look after the stand anymore. I don't want you to do that either. You should be out playing with other children," Anita said.

Pepita didn't say anything, just looked at the doll in her hands. Anita felt worry gnaw at her heart as she realised that Pepita was just as lonely as when they had arrived in San Tasco, even though they had been living there for three weeks already. Now that she would start working in the fields, she'd had less time to spend with her daughter. Anita wished from the bottom of her heart that Pepita would find friends soon.

* * *

Gabriel chose the road leading south. He didn't have a particular reason to do so, and after a while he started to think he should have picked another direction instead. The road went through large wine fields, so there was no shade where to escape the sun. It didn't take long before he was sweating and feeling irritated.

Though he had thought that San Tasco would no longer be in his mind apart from his revenge, he found that his thoughts kept going back to Gonzales. He hadn't told the sergeant that he was planning to leave. Admitting defeat tasted bitter. Hearing Gonzales offer his help would have been frustrating – the sergeant had already done so much that Gabriel already felt a little pathetic about it. Not just that, but he knew Gonzales was no doubt busy with extra duties now that Gabriel was permanently out of the army.

"Hey! Out of my way!"

Gabriel nearly jumped off the road into the wine fields when there was a sudden yell behind him. He had noticed the sound of someone approaching on horseback, and now when he turned to look, he saw a young man riding a brown horse. The only problem was that they were coming straight at him.

He dropped his bag and leapt aside just in time to avoid the collision. The man on the horse wasn't as lucky; the animal reared, and the man fell to the ground with an alarmed yelp. For a while, he just remained unmoving on the ground. Just when Gabriel was starting to think that he had been hurt, he slowly sat up, holding his head.

"What's wrong with you, you idiot? Can't you see where you're going?" Gabriel barked.

"Ow, my head! It hurts!" the man moaned. He turned to look around him in mild panic. "And where did my horse go?"

"It's right over there," Gabriel said and pointed towards the horse that was calmly eating grass by the side of the road.

"Well, that's a relief. If it had run away, you would have been in serious trouble," the young man said.

"Me? For what?" Gabriel asked.

"For scaring my horse and almost killing me," the man said. He got up on his feet and tried to brush dust off his trousers. He made a disgusted face when all of it didn't come off.

"That was all your fault! The road is wide enough for three horses, but you came straight at me!" Gabriel yelled. He tried to recall if he had ever seen this man before, but there was nothing familiar about him. He was well-dressed and probably belonged to a higher class, so Gabriel was sure he should have seen him somewhere.

The young man gave him a long look over his nose. "I'm sorry, but it's hardly my responsibility to make sure peasants don't get trampled. If you want to walk on a road that goes through my father's land, you had better watch your step," he said.

"I'm not a peasant!" Gabriel snapped.

"Oh?" the young man asked. "Then who are you?"

"I'm a lieu – I mean…" Gabriel trailed off, realising that he had no idea what to say. The smug satisfaction that appeared on the young man's face at his loss at words made him bristle.

"As I thought. You're probably no better than a vagrant," the man said. "I, on the other hand, am Rafael Alvarez, and my father owns all this land. I would advise you to show proper respect before me. You should apologize for upsetting my hor -"

Rafael never got to finish what he was saying because Gabriel gave him a heartfelt punch to the face and sent him back to the ground. He didn't even realise what he was doing until he felt the burn in his knuckles, but he welcomed the pain.

"Damn you!" he growled. For days now he'd had to listen to everyone talking like they were better than him and treating him like trash. At least the people in San Tasco had an excuse, but this pathetic wimp had no right to treat him like this. It wasn't Gabriel's fault if he couldn't control his stupid horse.

Rafael sat on the ground, looking up at him with a baffled look on his face. Then he suddenly seemed to realise what had happened and grabbed his jaw with both of his hands.

"You hit me!" he wailed.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Gabriel asked. He was hoping that Rafael would get up and hit him back. What he needed now was a good fight to let off some steam. Rafael probably wouldn't be much of a challenge, but Gabriel wasn't in the position to be picky.

To his surprise, Rafael didn't get up and defend himself like almost any man would. Instead, he buried his face into his hands and started to cry.

"What?" Gabriel asked, lowering his fists and feeling suddenly very awkward. He couldn't recall ever seeing even Diego be that pathetic. "Hey, get up! I didn't even hit you that hard!"

His words got no reaction out of the crying man. Just as he was starting to consider just leaving him there and continuing on his way, he became aware of the sound of more horses arriving from San Tasco. When Gabriel turned to look, he saw three men riding towards them. They all stopped when they reached them.

"What's going on here?" one of the men asked.

"Oh, Pablo!" Rafael wailed. "This horrible man just hit me!"

"Did he now?" Pablo asked and turned to look at Gabriel with stern eyes.

"Yes, and I want you to do something about it right now!" Rafael added.

"If he can scream like that, it can't be that serious," one of the men muttered under his breath.

"Shut up! You have no idea how much it hurts!" Rafael said.

Gabriel wasn't interested in wasting his time watching this sorry scene any longer. He grabbed his bag and told the others that they could deal with their problem alone, but a sharp command from Pablo made him stop and turn to look back.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We can't just let you go. You assaulted my employer's son," Pablo said.

"There's nothing wrong with him. At least not something that I caused," Gabriel said.

A smile was tugging at the corners of Pablo's mouth. "That could be, but it's still my responsibility to take you to Don Augusto. He can decide if this incident needs to be reported," he said.

"And if I don't want to come?" Gabriel asked. If father and son were at all alike, this Augusto would probably demand Raymond to throw him in prison or have him whipped in public. And Raymond would do it, partly because he'd want to please a rich landowner and partly because he would find it most amusing.

"Then we'll have to force you," Pablo said. To underline is words, he pulled a pistol from his belt and pointed it at Gabriel.

"Fine," Gabriel growled in irritation. He could hardly argue with armed men.

The others briefly discussed what they would do next. Based on what they said, Don Augusto had been in the city to hire workers for his wine fields together with his son. He had been unimpressed by his son's involvement in the affair, so he had returned home and left Rafael alone in the hopes that it would force him to be more active. Apparently that hadn't worked because Rafael had slipped away and gone to a tavern the first chance he got, leaving Pablo and the other servants to finish his work for him.

"And then I decided to go home. It's so boring in town," Rafael said.

"You could have at least told us. We would have been waiting for you in town all day if someone hadn't told us he had seen you leave," Pablo said.

Rafael snorted. "I'm sure you'd have found something to do. It's not like _you_ have such refined tastes that you'd be bored in San Tasco," he said.

The more Gabriel listened to Rafael's whining and insults, the more convinced he became that Rafael was the most annoying and pathetic excuse of a man he had ever met. He had always thought that Diego was bad, but compared to this, Diego might have just as well been Zorro.

Gabriel watched the wine fields as they travelled through them. The vines were heavy with ripe fruit, and it looked like it would be an excellent harvest. He wondered how much Don Augusto had had to pay to acquire the fields this time of the year and whether it was worth it. He would have to take care of the fields for many years before they paid themselves back, and Gabriel wasn't even counting the pay of the workers or the damage the army would no doubt cause.

They finally arrived at the estate. The house was built of white stone and had three floors. From the outside, it reminded Gabriel of the de la Vega residence, except that this place looked a little scruffy, like nobody was taking good care of it. The vine growing against the wall had consumed a few of the windows, and trash lingered by the corners of the house.

"I'm going to get someone to treat my wounds!" Rafael announced and marched inside the house.

"You two take care of the horses. I'll deal with the rest," Pablo said to the others. He gestured for Gabriel to follow him. Despite the severity of the situation, Gabriel didn't get the impression that Pablo or any of his companions had anything against him. They didn't seem to have any idea who he was. Maybe they had accompanied Don Augusto all the way from Spain.

Pablo led him inside the house where it was pleasantly cool. They went upstairs and stopped before a thick door. Pablo knocked on it and entered when he was given the permission. Gabriel went inside after him.

"Yes, what is it?" Don Augusto asked. He was seated behind his desk and shoved aside some paperwork when the two men entered.

"I came to tell you that your son has been in a fistfight," Pablo said.

Don Augusto jumped to his feet. "What? Really? That's great! Did he win?" he asked. Then he noticed the look on Pablo's face, and his excitement promptly died. He slumped back into his chair. "Yes, I guess that was hoping too much," he said.

"Rafael has gone to tend to his wounds," Pablo said.

"Are they serious?" Augusto asked.

"I think he has a cracked lip," Pablo replied.

"And I bet he's crying about it like a three-year-old," Augusto grumbled. Then he turned his eyes to Gabriel. "And who is this?" he asked.

"This is the man who attacked your son," Pablo said.

"I see," Augusto said. He spent a moment looking at Gabriel with a thoughtful frown on his face. Most other men probably would have been intimidated, but Gabriel had stood before Commander Raymond so many times that Augusto was hardly impressive. He had no trouble staring back at him.

"You can get back to work. This won't take long," Augusto said and motioned for Pablo to leave the room. Once he was gone, he leaned back in his chair and nodded at Gabriel. "Why did you hit my son?" he asked.

Gabriel didn't think lies would be getting him far now. Nothing would change the fact that he had punched that idiot. He didn't think even he could lie so convincingly that anyone would believe Rafael had hit him first.

"Because he's an irritating wimp and insulted me," he answered. "But if I had known that hitting him would make him even more annoying, I wouldn't have done it."

Augusto grunted in what Gabriel guessed was agreement. "That may be, but I still don't appreciate it when people try to hurt my son," he said.

"I was expecting he would put up more of a fight," Gabriel pointed out. Any man with any self-worth would have done it. Watching a grown man cry on the ground had been mortifying.

"Then you don't know my son very well," Augusto muttered.

"I don't know him at all," Gabriel said, though he felt he already knew more than enough. "I'd like to know if you're planning to punish me or not. I have to be on my way."

"Punish you? If you had beaten him up, maybe then, but a cracked lip isn't worth the trouble. I'm sorry that my men brought you here and wasted your time. But out of interest, where are you going?" Augusto asked.

"I'm moving to another town to look for work," Gabriel replied.

Augusto's brows shot up in curiosity. "Why? A man of your build shouldn't have trouble finding work in San Tasco," he said.

"Normally, yes. It's because of who I am. Nobody here will hire me," Gabriel said.

"Then who are you and what have you done?" Augusto asked, surprising Gabriel a little. He had assumed that of course at least the don himself would know about him. When he hadn't asked for his name right away, he had thought it meant he recognised him.

Augusto noticed his hesitation right away. "You aren't wanted criminal, are you?" he asked. The friendliness that had been on his face only a moment ago turned into a stern glare.

"Of course not. My name is Antonio Gabriel, and I used to serve as a lieutenant in the army here," Gabriel said.

"Yes, I think I heard someone say something about a lieutenant who was removed from service," Augusto said. Gabriel kept waiting for him to say that he was free to go since there wasn't anything left for them to discuss. Instead, Augusto kept looking at him with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"But nobody told me why that happened," he mused.

Gabriel didn't find that surprising. He was certain everyone had been too busy to gloat about how he was getting taste of his own medicine to bother with the details. But it didn't really matter. If Augusto had talked to the people in town, his opinion was already against him.

"Was it because of drinking?" Augusto asked.

"What? No!" Gabriel blurted out. He didn't really want to think back to his embarrassing defeat and the shame and horror he had felt when Raymond had removed him from service, but he'd rather go through that than let anyone think he was just a common drunkard. "I was shot in the shoulder, and it didn't heal properly. I can't wield a sword like I used to, so the commander decided he didn't need me anymore after I failed to protect the army's property from rebels," he explained. Every word tasted bitter in his mouth. He tried, but he couldn't really keep the sour expression away from his face.

"Rebels." Augusto spat the word out like it was poison. "I can't stand that scum. I have always been loyal to the king, and it disgusts me how the people here look up to such outlaws. The worst is this Zorro. They worship him like a hero!"

Gabriel felt his mood suddenly brighten. Augusto's words were like music to his ears. When was the last time he had heard anyone talk about Zorro like the bastard he was? He was sick of hearing how much good Zorro did or what a great man he was. Zorro had destroyed his whole life, first by ruining all of Raymond's operations and then by causing his injury.

"I couldn't agree more. Zorro is a menace," he said, his voice full of hatred.

"It seems to me like the army lost a good officer in you. It strikes me as odd that the commander would do that after one mistake," Augusto remarked.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid the commander expects perfection," Gabriel said. He couldn't very well explain that the true reason behind Raymond's actions was that he was no longer useful for his operations.

"Hmm," Augusto hummed, rubbing his chin and turning around to look out the window for a while. Gabriel noticed only now that the window offered a good view over the large wine fields. He wondered what it would feel like to watch that view every day and know that all of that land belonged to you.

"I have an idea. How would you like to work for me?" Augusto asked as he suddenly turned around again.

"What?" Gabriel asked in surprise.

"I think I have a need for someone like you. Today, I was hiring people to work in my wine fields, but I wasn't very impressed by what I saw. Even the best people I got looked half-starved and lazy. I don't want to see anyone being idle on my land. With your army experience, I'm certain you know how to keep people in line and make sure they follow orders," Augusto explained.

"Of course I do," Gabriel said, blinking and trying to understand where this sudden idea had come to Augusto's head. Leading soldiers and making sure peasants did their work weren't anything alike. He didn't even know what kind of work was required of those labouring in the fields.

"Good. That's all I need to know," Augusto said.

"But -" Gabriel started.

"Don't you want to work for me?" Augusto asked. "Because if you aren't interested, I'll stop wasting our time."

"What? No, of course I'm interested," Gabriel said. He decided that he didn't even care what Augusto expected of him. If the man really wanted to hire him, he was willing to do anything. This way, he could stay in San Tasco and better prepare his revenge.

"In that case, I want you to be the foreman in charge of the workers in my fields," Augusto said.

"And what does that include?" Gabriel asked.

Augusto motioned for him to join him by the window. As Gabriel did so, Augusto nodded towards the fields that spread far to the horizon. "These fields are filled with ripe fruit that needs to be picked and made into wine. When that is done, the fields need to be looked after so that next year's harvest will be just as good. Do you have any experience with work like this?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Gabriel said. He had grown up in a fairly large city. His knowledge of wine didn't go much beyond that it came from a bottle.

"That doesn't matter. Eduardo is the one in charge of making the wine. He can fill you in if you're interested. There are only two tasks for which you're responsible. One is making sure that the workers pick the required amount of wine every day, no matter what. I won't accept any excuses," Augusto explained.

"And the other one?" Gabriel asked. He was sure he could fulfil the first task. If there was something he liked to do, it was ordering people around.

Augusto sighed and closed his eyes. "I bought these wine fields as a project for my son. He has no experience with business or any work, but it's high time he learns something. I will soon have to travel away on business for a long time. I will leave my son in charge of this estate," he said.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Gabriel asked.

"I know my son. He will try to escape his responsibilities. I don't think Pablo and the other servants can do anything about him because my son knows them too well. I would like you to look after him and try to keep him in line," Augusto said. He turned to look at Gabriel and noticed the disbelieving expression on his face. "You must think it's insane," he remarked.

"Uh, no," Gabriel said quickly. "I just don't understand what I could do. If I'm supposed to work here, your son will be my employer," he said. Oh, how that thought burnt. He had already hated the idea of being in someone's employ, but he had thought he could take it if the man in question was at least semi-competent. Having to answer to Rafael would be endless torture.

"I don't want you to give him orders or threaten him with violence if that's what you're thinking. Just be of guidance to him and resort to drastic measures only if it looks like he's going to gamble the estate away," Augusto said. In a quieter, almost sad tone he added, "It wouldn't really surprise me."

"I'll do my best," Gabriel said, though he wasn't really sure what good it would do. Rafael didn't seem to be the kind of man who would listen to anyone. He would need all of his self-control so that he wouldn't punch him again next time he threw a tantrum.

* * *

Raymond examined the delicate statue on Kapital's desk and ran his finger down the smooth porcelain. It was a statue of an angel, and he found it most amusing that Kapital would keep such an item in plain sight like that.

"I hear that you've been acquiring most of the mines in the area," he remarked.

"That's right. I find it an excellent way to start business here," Kapital replied. He was standing by the window with his hands crossed behind his back. The curtains were half-closed so that the office was left shrouded in shadows. Raymond wondered if this was Kapital's attempt at trying to intimidate him. If it was, then it was a complete failure.

"I hope you'll be successful," Raymond said. He had never been very interested in the mines. As he had told Kapital during their first meeting, the mines were owned by private people. There was no concentrated effort to make the best profit. He could have confiscated the mines in the name of the Spanish Crown any time he wanted, but he found it to be too much work.

"I'm sure I will be," Kapital said. He walked to his desk and placed his finger on the map that he had spread on it. He was pointing at a spot between two large mines in the mountains. "We have already bought this mine here. Once we have this one as well, we will connect the two so that supplies can be moved easily between them. It'll make it easier to work in both mines, and the profit will double," he explained.

"Who owns that mine?" Raymond asked, intrigued.

"Some man called Adans. We're experiencing some trouble because he is refusing to sell, but that's not going to be a problem for much longer," Kapital said.

"I see. What do you have in mind?" Raymond asked. He felt a little irritated that he still hadn't received a reply from the Governor General. He was anxious to have a new officer appointed in Gabriel's place so that he could see whether the new man would be beneficial for his plans. If not, he might have to promote one of the soldiers who had been working on his operations earlier.

Kapital chuckled at Raymond's annoyed tone, and the commander realised he would have to be a little more careful in the man's presence. Kapital could read people frighteningly well.

"Don't worry, Commander," Kapital said. "My men know exactly what to do, but I will still need your assistance. What we have in mind will no doubt lead to an official investigation."

Raymond nodded, knowing what Kapital was asking. "I will make sure nothing leads back to you or your company," he promised.

"Good. I don't need any dents in my public image, especially now that we're just introducing ourselves to the people," Kapital said.

Raymond only smiled pleasantly. With the way Kapital was leading his company, it was a given that sooner or later he would cross paths with Zorro. The commander was looking forward to that because of several reasons. Firstly, he was interesting in how Kapital would try to deal with that menace. Secondly, Raymond thought it would be amusing to see the man humbled a little if his attempts to kill Zorro failed. If they worked, all the better. Raymond didn't care how Zorro died and who did it.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will go exactly as planned," Raymond said.


	17. Accident at the Mine

I decided to change Jekyll's rank into a captain because my brief research shows that colonel is a higher rank than commander, at least in present time. Jekyll was called both a captain and a colonel in the German dub, so there was probably some confusion either in the series itself or in the German translation. In any case, he should have a lower rank than Raymond.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 17**

The door made a slight squeak as Gabriel pushed it open and stepped inside the small house. Or hut, as he preferred to call it. It was nothing more than one room with a small window, but at least it was sturdy. The roof looked to be in decent condition. The hut was made of the same white stone as all other buildings at the estate. When Gabriel walked to the window, he had a clear view to the wine fields.

When he removed his hand from the windowsill, it was covered in dust. He grimaced as he brushed it off, but he supposed he shouldn't complain. Just an hour ago, he had thought he would have to sleep in the woods. Now he at least had a roof above his head.

Don Augusto had offered him this cottage on his land, right by the wine fields and a good distance away from the main house. He said it would be better for him to stay close so that he'd be available at all times in case of an emergency.

He turned around when he heard someone enter. It was Pablo, one of the men who had brought him to the Alvarez estate. The man frowned as he gave the hut a thoughtful look.

"It's a little shabby, but I'm sure it'll look great in no time," he said.

Gabriel just nodded. He found he was actually looking forward to cleaning the hut and doing some repairs. It would never be as fancy as his room at the barracks, but it was still his. He hadn't done or owned much after he had been removed from service. It felt like an eternity ago. Now he finally had something productive to do.

He couldn't help but let out a dry snort at how low he had fallen. He had been a proud lieutenant with a brilliant future ahead of him, and now he was happy to start cleaning a dreadful shack.

"Hey, at least it's all yours. I have to share with Basilio," Pablo remarked, misunderstanding his reaction.

"I'm not ungrateful. I'm just not sure what to think about finding myself in this position," Gabriel said.

"It must be quite a change," Pablo said. Gabriel already knew that Augusto had filled Pablo and his other close men in on who he was and what he would be doing at the estate. At first he had expected to receive the same loathing everyone in San Tasco had expressed, but Pablo and the others were new to the area and completely neutral towards him.

"Yes," Gabriel said. He didn't want to discuss his time in the army with any of his new acquaintances. Thinking about what had happened to him still made him angry – at best. At worst, he felt panic at the thought of not knowing what lay ahead for him. His life had been so simple and certain when he had been serving in the army. Now he found that it was only the thought of revenge against Zorro and Raymond that helped to ease the pressure in his chest.

Pablo seemed to guess what he was thinking because he changed the subject. "Do you want to take a walk through the fields? We can talk more about the work here," he suggested.

"Sure," Gabriel said. He wasn't quite sure what he had got himself into. As degrading as it might have been, it would have been easier to take some simple, manual job that wouldn't require much. He was sure he could keep the workers in line just fine, but if he ever had to make any decisions about how to take care of the fields or what to do with the grapes, he wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do.

"I'm a little surprised Don Augusto decided to hire me. He doesn't know anything about me," he said a little later when they were walking among the vines in the fields. The scent of grapes filled the air.

"I'm not. He has always been impulsive, and he was meaning to hire someone to look after the workers anyway. His opinion of the people in the colonies isn't very high," Pablo said.

"So why did he come here?" Gabriel asked.

"Because of Rafael. He hopes that life here, far away from Spain, will force him to finally grow up and become a real man," Pablo said.

Gabriel frowned in thought. He didn't have much faith in Augusto's plan working. Rafael looked like he was beyond help at this point. He could only wonder how a man like Augusto had let his son grow up that way in the first place. He almost asked about it, but then he decided that he didn't want to appear too nosy. It was better to be careful when he didn't yet know the people of the estate. Once he learnt more about them, then he could decide which actions to take to make his position the best he could.

Fortunately, Pablo didn't have any qualms about telling him more. He bent down to pick up some grapes and popped a few into his mouth. He offered Gabriel some as well before he continued.

"I've been working for Don Augusto for ten years, but I hardly know Rafael. He always stayed with his mother in Madrid while his father was away on business," he said. He frowned thoughtfully as he kept eating the grapes. "He seemed to be doing really well with his studies, but when Augusto went to talk to him after his wife died, it turned out that Rafael was failing all of his classes. His mother probably lied about his grades because she was afraid of what her husband would say."

"All of this still seems excessive to me," Gabriel remarked. He couldn't believe that someone would travel all the way to the other side of the world just to teach his son a lesson.

"It's not just because of Rafael," Pablo said, as if reading his thoughts. "Don Augusto is interested in doing business with some of his acquaintances here. He'll probably travel away soon and leave Rafael in charge of everything at the estate here."

Gabriel wasn't looking forward to that. Based on the sour expression on Pablo's face, neither was he. They would all have to follow the orders of a wimpy idiot who had no interest or skills in taking care of an estate. At least Pablo and the others could try to avoid him and concentrate on their work, but Gabriel would have to tolerate Rafael's company and try to push him towards the right direction.

"We'll all need a lot of patience with him," Pablo said with a shake of his head. "But let's not worry about all the problems he'll cause before we have to face them. Let's talk about something more pleasant while we're still sane," he suggested.

Pablo started to tell him in more detail what they were supposed to do at the estate. Pablo and Basilio would spend most of their time in the farthest corner of the land, building a fence around the fields. They would gradually move their work closer to the house where it wasn't as necessary to protect the grapes. That left Gabriel mostly alone with the workers in the fields.

"It's easy work, all things considered," Pablo said. "Don Augusto may have his doubts, but I don't think these people need to be ordered to do their work."

Gabriel agreed. It wasn't that part that had him bothered, but as Pablo had said, there was no point in worrying about Rafael before the young man actually caused some trouble. Gabriel could only hope he'd be able to keep him in line without having to hit him again. He usually got soldiers to do whatever he wanted just by yelling at them, but Rafael was technically his employer and had no reason to obey him if he didn't want to.

Pablo went on about the wine and how Augusto wanted to sell it in some cities by the coast, but that didn't interest Gabriel very much. It turned out that his responsibilities ended after the grapes had been picked and that he wouldn't have to have anything to do with actually making wine if he didn't want to. Pablo said he'd be more than happy to teach him at least the basics. Gabriel replied that he'd consider it. To be honest, so much had happened in such a short time that he couldn't bring himself to be the least bit interested in something like that. He had more than enough to digest already.

"I guess we were lucky to get at least one local working here," Pablo said as he crossed his hands behind his back.

"Is everyone here from Spain?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, but there aren't that many of us in the first place. When Don Augusto leaves, it'll be just Rafael, me, Eduardo, his wife Carla, Basilio and you living at the estate," Pablo said. He surprised Gabriel with a hearty pat to the back. "You'll have to show me around later, alright? I want to get to know all the best places and women."

Gabriel suddenly thought of Lolita. He usually liked to be around her and try to impress her any way he could, but for the past two weeks the thought of her hadn't even crossed his mind. The satisfaction of having a job suddenly lost some of its shine. He was almost afraid of meeting her again. He was no longer a lieutenant, and his name and reputation were in ruins. He would never be able to offer her the kind of life she deserved; now she would never want him. The realisation of that was almost as painful as knowing that he would never again hold his own against Zorro in a sword fight.

Pablo frowned as he noticed the look on his face. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Gabriel said. "It's just a little overwhelming to think that I'm staying in San Tasco after all."

"Oh, I see. It must be a great relief for you. Now you don't have to leave all your friends," Pablo said.

Gabriel just nodded and tried to ignore how tired Pablo's words suddenly made him feel. Nobody in San Tasco, with the exception of Gonzales, would be happy to see him stay. He could already imagine the shock and anger on everyone's face when the workers arrived the next day and saw who they would be working under. It shouldn't have bothered him, but he was starting to grow frustrated with the feeling of being so universally loathed. It had been the same when he had been in the army, but at least then he had had the respect and company of the soldiers and other officers. Now he was all alone, and the weight of everyone hating him was more difficult to carry than he had ever realised.

Again he had to remind himself that it didn't matter. Revenge on Zorro and Raymond was all that was important now. He could deal with anything as long as he reached that one goal. Besides, things could have been worse. At least he now had work and a place to stay at. As far as he was concerned, he had already been to the bottom and things could only improve from now on.

* * *

"Hey, is there someone here? Come out!"

Gabriel woke up to urgent shouting and banging against the door. It was pitch black, and for a moment he could do nothing but blink in confusion and wonder where he was and what the hell was going on. He staggered to his feet and fumbled his way to where the banging was coming from. When he pushed the door open, he was surprised to see a soldier standing there with a lantern.

The soldier looked just as shocked to see him. For a moment, they only stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"Well, what is it?" Gabriel asked in irritation. Just what damn reason could this idiot have to come yelling at the Alvarez estate at this time of the night? For a while he was certain he was still asleep because it just didn't make any sense.

The soldier jumped at the angry tone in his voice and nearly dropped the lantern. "Sir! …I mean, no... There has been an accident at the mines! We need all the help we can get!" he said hurriedly.

"What?" Gabriel asked, trying to process all that.

"There was an explosion!"

"Was anyone killed?" Gabriel asked.

"We don't know. One of the workers came to alert the army, and we're only now on our way there," the soldier replied.

Gabriel took a look around. He could see some lights at the main house where more soldiers were no doubt alerting the others. The worry and urgency he saw on the face of the soldier before him was contagious. All his earlier irritation forgotten, he rushed back inside to grab his shirt. He and the soldier, whom he now recognised as Carrido, hurried over to the others at the main house.

"We just moved here. We don't have any supplies," Don Augusto was just saying to the other soldiers.

"We have brought those from the barracks. We just need as many men as possible to help rescue the workers," the soldier replied.

Augusto nodded. "Then you shouldn't waste your time here any longer. We'll all come with you," he said.

It turned out they didn't have enough horses for everyone. Augusto made a quick decision and told Pablo and Gabriel to go with the soldiers while the rest of them would follow in a carriage. He said it was better that way because Gabriel knew the soldiers.

Before he had time to think things through, Gabriel found himself on horseback and on his way to the mountains where the mine was. He barely remembered the explosion or the trapped workers – the shouts, the sound of the horses' hooves on the road and the exciting rush of emotions gave him a soothing sense of familiarity. It was like he was wearing his uniform again, like he was back home.

There was complete chaos when they arrived at the mine. Word had already reached the families of the workers who lived in the area. Everyone was gathered at the entrance to the mine, demanding to be let in. Two poor soldiers were doing their best at keeping everyone at bay, but even their muskets didn't scare the people.

"My husband is inside! Let me in!" some woman was wailing. She was being held back by an older man who had visible trouble stopping her from charging into the collapsed tunnel. Tears were streaming down her face, and her words turned into desperate crying when the man wouldn't let her go.

"Yes, let us in! We have to save them!" another man by her side added.

"It's too dangerous. We have to wait for more help," the taller of the soldiers tried to argue.

"Who cares? They could die while we wait!"

"You're just afraid to do anything!"

"The army never helps us!"

Everyone grew silent when they noticed them arrive. Relief flashed on the face of the two soldiers by the entrance when they saw more of their comrades, but the people were staring at them warily. Mistrust was written all over their features, but it wasn't all. There was also hope that they had come to help and fear that they'd turn their backs on them in their time of need.

Pablo got down from his horse and turned to look at Gabriel. "What should we do?" he asked.

"How should I -" Gabriel started, but then he noticed that it wasn't just Pablo or the people who were staring at him. The soldiers were, too. All of them remained frozen on their spots. Gabriel felt sudden anger surge through him. He was gone for a short while, and everyone was already even more incompetent than before.

"Hey!" he snapped. "What are you just standing there, you idiots? Get moving!"

"But what should we do?" one of the soldiers asked.

For a brief moment, Gabriel had no idea. He didn't know anything about mines or how to rescue anyone in a situation like this without getting everyone killed. However, if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was lying. If he didn't act like he knew exactly what he was doing, everyone would succumb back to yelling and making stupid decisions.

"You two!" he said to the soldiers by the entrance. "How badly has the tunnel collapsed?"

"We don't know. Nobody has been in there yet," one of the soldiers replied.

"Then go inside and take a look! And take a lantern, not a torch, you fool! If there's gunpowder, we don't need another explosion," Gabriel instructed. He scanned the area in the light of everyone's lanterns and torches to see if there was anything useful. The soldiers who were already there had arrived with a wagon, and someone had had the sense to bring a couple of logs with them. Gabriel had heard they were sometimes used to support unstable tunnels.

He turned to address the people who were all standing in silence and staring at the entrance, waiting for the soldier to come back outside. "Does anyone here work in the mine?" Gabriel asked.

"I do," one of the men said and stepped forward.

"Do you know how to support the ceiling with these so that the tunnel won't collapse if more people go in?" Gabriel asked.

"I've never done it, but I think it should be -"

"Yes or no?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"Then do it and stop wasting everyone's time!" Gabriel yelled. The poor man nearly jumped out of his skin, but he was quick to gather some of his friends and start moving the logs towards the entrance.

Just then, the soldier came back.

"It's horrible! Everyone is trapped in the mineshaft! There are so many wounded!" he blurted out, his eyes wide and glimmering in the light of his lantern. His words had the same effect as if someone had used dynamite to blow up a dam. Everyone rushed to him, begging him to tell them more.

"Is my husband still alive?"

"Oh, please let me go see my sons!"

"Paco! My Paco, what has happened to him?"

Even some of the soldiers lost their senses and joined the panicked group. Gabriel just stared at them, his anger rising. Just what was it with these idiots? Was he the only one who didn't turn into a pathetic waste of space when a few people got hurt?

"If you want to see someone come back out alive, get working!" he barked.

The soldiers hurried to help with carrying the logs into the tunnel. Everyone moved away from the entrance to make room for them, but for most part the people remained huddled together. Their faces were masked by fright. Gabriel frowned in irritation. When the first victims came out, these people would just panic and get in the way. It would have been easier if they hadn't been at the mine at all, but he knew he could never make them leave.

"Shouldn't Captain Jekyll be here?" he asked one of the soldiers who were helping carry the final log into the tunnel.

"He's patrolling the countryside with some of the men. He probably doesn't even know what happened," the man replied.

"Then who's leading you?" Gabriel wanted to know.

"Sergeant Gonzales. He went to get more help with some of the men. They should be here any minute now," the soldier said.

"Did he give you any instructions?" Gabriel asked.

The soldier shook his head. "He just said we should do all we can to help. Everyone was in such a hurry that there was no time," he said.

"Alright, we're done!" one of the soldiers suddenly yelled from the entrance. Many of the people made a desperate dash towards it, screaming out names of their loved ones, but one exclamation from Gabriel made them stop in their tracks.

"Not everyone at once!" he snarled.

One man in the group turned to glare at him with hateful eyes. "But our friends and -" he started, but Gabriel wasn't in the mood to listen to any more whining. He pointed his finger at the women in the group and gestured for them to go to the wagon the army had brought.

"What do you think you can do for them if you run in there? Let the others bring them outside and try to treat their wounds. Everything you need is in the wagon," he said. He kept his voice stern but resisted the urge to yell. As much as the irrational behaviour of the people annoyed him, he could understand where it was coming from. The fastest method to get them out of the way was to let them do something useful.

He turned to talk to the men without another word to the women. "The rest of us will form pairs and bring out the wounded one by one. Start with those who're unconscious but alive. Those who are well enough to scream and talk aren't in immediate danger," he said. He waited to see if anyone would object, but to his surprise, everyone did exactly as he said. In no time, the first group went inside the mine.

Gabriel kept a wary eye on the ceiling as he entered with Pablo. The tunnel looked safe, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. They were lucky that it hadn't collapsed in the explosion, but if there was another one, he was sure the destruction would be far more severe. He briefly thought about how satisfactory it would be to just leave and see the shock on everyone's face when the only one who could keep things organized turned his back on them. Maybe then they'd regret the way they'd been treating him lately. He knew he'd love it.

However, what he loved even more was the sense of accomplishment that came from giving orders to the soldiers and seeing them follow them. It wasn't just that he liked to be in charge. Even though he no longer had a rank, the soldiers still trusted him enough to risk their lives carrying out his orders. For the first time in weeks, he felt important and competent. For a moment, he was sure even killing Zorro wouldn't bring him such satisfaction.

From the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw Pablo clench his jaws. He supposed that a farmer like him wasn't used to so much destruction. Gabriel didn't share his nervousness. He had seen the aftermath of battles, and he doubted this would compare to the injuries and death there.

"How many men were working here tonight?" he asked one of the others.

"I'm not sure. Almost thirty, I think," the man replied.

Just then, they reached the first wounded. Two men were lying with their backs against the wall. Both were bruised and bleeding, but it didn't look like their wounds were serious at all. When they saw them arrive, one of them straightened himself with a groan.

"Don't move. We'll get you out in no time," Pablo said.

The man shook his head. "I'm fine, but there are many men trapped in the mineshaft. Help them first," he said.

Gabriel went to take a closer look at the shaft. It was pitch black down there, and even with the help of his lantern, he couldn't see the bottom. There was a lift made of a wooden construction, some rope and an iron carriage. To their luck, the carriage was up rather than down with the injured.

"Does this work?" Gabriel asked, eyeing the lift with suspicion. It could have been damaged in the explosion.

"Yes, it was up here when the accident happened. We had just come up," one of the injured men said.

They had already wasted enough time. Gabriel ordered four of the men to take the injured outside so that they wouldn't be in the way later. Two soldiers were instructed to take the lift down to the mineshaft and see what things were like there. If possible, they should bring at least one wounded man back up with them.

The rest of them, an equal amount of soldiers and civilians, watched how the soldiers disappeared into the darkness until only the light of their lantern could be seen. Nobody spoke; the creaking of the lift's rope was the only sound penetrating the blackness. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the lift stopped.

"Why is nothing happening?" one of the men asked nervously.

"Because they're busy," Gabriel remarked.

"I'm sure they'll come back up as soon as they can," one of the soldiers said. He offered the other man an encouraging smile.

"My brother is down there. I just… I don't know what to do if he's badly hurt," the man said.

"Don't worry. We'll all do our best," another soldier said.

Gabriel watched the soldiers interact with the others. Everyone seemed to have forgotten their resentment for each other and that on any other day the soldiers would have been abusing their power and tormenting the people. The urgency of the situation had affected even him, and he realised he was waiting for the lift to come back with the same unsettled feeling at the pit of his stomach as everyone else.

They all held their breath when the rope started creaking again and the lift came back up. The two soldiers were supporting a badly bleeding and unconscious man between them.

"What does it look like down there?" Gabriel asked.

"It's terrible. The mineshaft is in ruins. Everyone is injured, but we didn't see anyone dead," one of the soldiers said.

"Damn. It's going to take forever before everyone is up here," Gabriel snarled. The lift could only carry four people. Even if nobody was dead now, someone might die just because it took too long before they could be saved. He decided that a change of plans was in order.

He motioned for the soldiers to get closer and let the injured man lean on him. He winced at the sudden weight on his right shoulder and wished he had had the sense to offer them his left side.

"Choose two more men and go back down. I'll get the women here with the supplies so that they can treat everyone with serious injuries before we bring them up," he said.

Pablo came to help him with the injured man, and together they managed to take him outside. As soon as they emerged from the tunnel, a middle-aged woman let out a wail and hurried over to them. Gabriel and Pablo barely had the time to lay the man down on the ground before the woman was by his side, calling out his name and begging for him to wake up.

"Half of you, get all the supplies you can carry and go to the tunnel. Pablo will show you the way to the lift. You need to go down to the mineshaft to treat everyone's wounds while they wait for their turn to get back up," Gabriel instructed. He looked at the apprehensive expressions on the women's faces and wondered if they'd be too afraid to do that.

"How bad is it? Is anyone dead?" one of the women asked.

"No, but someone will be if you don't hurry!" Gabriel snapped.

This got the women moving. They were quick to decide who would go into the mine and who would stay behind to look after the injured once they started bringing more of them outside. They didn't need any more orders to get things done, and as Gabriel watched their swift work, he couldn't help but think that they were being far more effective in an emergency than most of his soldiers could have been.

He was planning to go back inside with Pablo and half of the women, but then the sound of more people arriving on horseback could be heard. Gabriel immediately spotted Gonzales leading the group.

Gonzales stopped his horse right next to him. "What's going on? How are things and -" he started in a hurry, but he fell into surprised silence as he recognised Gabriel. "You? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get things organized because nobody else was doing it," Gabriel said.

"But how did you even get here?" Gonzales asked, but he shook his head to himself before Gabriel could answer. "But there's no time for that. How bad is the situation?"

Gabriel explained what was going on and what they were doing to help the injured workers. The sense of accomplishment started to fade as he realised that now that Gonzales had arrived, he no longer had any reason to oversee any of the work. The sergeant was officially the correct person to be in charge of everything. Gabriel's role was nothing grander than being one of the civilians.

Gonzales didn't seem to realise the effect his arrival had on Gabriel. He turned back to look at the men who had arrived with him and told them to go and help the others. He was swift to give orders and didn't seem hesitant or confused even for a moment. Despite his disappointment at his lack of importance, Gabriel couldn't help but marvel at how competent Gonzales had become in such a short time.

Or maybe he had been like that all along. Maybe he just hadn't had the chance to prove his worth until now.

As he went back to work, he noticed Diego and Lolita among the people who had arrived with Gonzales. Diego paid him no attention, but Lolita sent a dark glare to his direction when their eyes locked. He suddenly felt very reluctant to talk to her.

A little later, when things weren't so hectic anymore and when all the men with the most serious injuries had been taken care of, Gonzales came to talk to Gabriel. "It looks like everything is going smoothly, considering the circumstances," he observed.

"You just have to give everyone clear orders and get people to work," Gabriel mused.

Gonzales nodded in agreement. "It was really a stroke of luck that you were here," he said. "I should have got here sooner. There's no excuse for taking so long."

Gabriel's first reaction was to say that Gonzales was right and that he was an idiot, but then he noticed how miserable and guilty he was looking. The last thing the sergeant needed was an insult.

"I wouldn't have been here if you hadn't sent the men to Don Augusto's estate," said. He frowned and nodded towards the others who were treating the injuries of the last men to be brought outside. For them, it was mostly bruises, some burns and small cuts. "And if you hadn't taken the time to get more help, there wouldn't have been enough people to look after the injured."

"Yes, maybe you're right," Gonzales said, his face brightening considerably at Gabriel's words.

It was like the day had lasted forever. So many things had happened. For a moment, everyone had worked as one and forgotten about their mutual resentment for each other, but that was over now. The soldiers had retreated and were gathered together, and the people were starting to shoot wary glances to their direction. Gabriel didn't feel like he was part of either group. The only one whose company felt natural was Gonzales.

Gonzales shook his head with a sigh as he watched the people around them. "This was such a horrible accident," he muttered.

Gabriel nodded. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Diego and Lolita walking towards them. To his surprise, Diego hadn't been at all like the usual whiny coward. He had gone straight to work without a complaint and hadn't shied away even from the most terrible injuries. It was a lot more than what could be said of Rafael who had arrived with the others from the estate and hadn't done anything useful.

"Do you already have any idea what could have caused this?" Diego asked.

"No, but we will definitely investigate this," Gonzales said sternly. "It's possible that the necessary safety measures were ignored. That might have caused the explosion."

"I can't believe that Mr. Adans would do that. He cares too much about the people who work for him," Lolita said.

"Maybe so, but someone could have still made a mistake somewhere," Gonzales said.

Diego nodded. "Maybe, but what's important is that nobody died. Mr. Adans promised that he'll make up to all of those who were injured," he said.

"He'll be ruined if he does that. There are too many wounded," Gabriel said dismissively. Accident or not, it was stupid to expect the owner of the mine to pay for everyone's damage.

"So, you think it's fair to just fire someone after they've been wounded doing their work?" Lolita asked. The implications of her words weren't lost to Gabriel, and for a moment he was too stunned to even grow furious at Lolita's insolence.

"That was completely different!" he snarled. Just who did she think she was to talk to him like that? Hadn't everything he had done tonight been exactly what she had always wanted? The least she could have done was to show some appreciation for his help, but all she offered him was more snide words and contempt in her eyes.

"It's the exact same thing. Any decent person would have some compassion for these people, but I can't see you showing any," Lolita said.

"Haven't I spent the whole night helping everyone?" Gabriel asked. What was her problem? He hadn't done anything that she usually objected to.

"Yes, but it doesn't change any of the horrible things you've done in the past or that you don't regret any of them," Lolita said. Her voice was laced with venom, and Gabriel was left with nothing he could say to her. He had never been too bothered by the things she said to him because he knew he'd win her over one day, but the hatred on her face now was so pure that he knew no sweet words or gentlemanly gestures would soften it.

Had she always looked at him like that? Had he just been too blinded by his rank and success to notice?

"I'm too tired to argue with you. I'll talk to you again when you're in a better mood," he said. He would have to get going anyway. Most of the wounded people were being taken to their homes, and there was no reason for him to stay. The army would be taking care of the aftermath.

"Hey, Gabriel!" Pablo yelled at him from where they had left their horses. "I'm going back. Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Gabriel said.

"Who was that?" Diego asked.

"Pablo Montana. He works for Don Augusto," Gabriel replied.

"Oh. Is he a friend of yours?" Diego wanted to know.

"I work for Don Augusto as well," Gabriel said. He couldn't help but cringe at these words. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, but it tasted so bitter to admit that he had been reduced to this.

"What?" Diego blurted out, looking both surprised and oddly worried for some reason.

"But that's great! I knew things would work out! I'm really happy for you," Gonzales exclaimed.

"I'll tell you about it later," Gabriel said. He went to get his horse, and soon enough he and Pablo were on their way back to the estate. All the others had already returned there. It was only a couple of hours before dawn, and it would be a long day for all of them.

"That was a real mess, but I'm glad nobody died," Pablo said as he stifled a yawn. "Does this kind of thing happen often here?"

"There are accidents all the time, but this is the first time it was this bad," Gabriel replied.

"I'd hate to work in the mines. It's too dangerous to my liking," Pablo said.

Gabriel frowned as he thought about his attempt to find work at the mines. He had been very close to being a victim of the explosion as well. Then everything truly would have been ruined and he would have had to turn to his family's help to support himself during his recovery. He couldn't help but feel grateful at that he had been lucky enough to get work that wouldn't hinder any of his plans – not that he had many.

Despite his burning thirst to see Zorro and Raymond fall before him, he didn't really know how to accomplish that. He was no match for Zorro anymore, and he doubted he would have too many chances to face him anyway. The outlaw would be busy with the army. Their paths wouldn't cross too often.

Raymond was an even more difficult case. Attacking him in any way was dangerous and would no doubt lead to his arrest. Besides, Raymond wasn't like Zorro. He deserved worse than just being killed. Gabriel wanted to see Raymond broken and humiliated. He wanted the commander to realise that it had been a grave mistake to remove him from service; he wanted Raymond to beg for mercy at his feet. The easiest way to accomplish that was of course bringing to light all of Raymond's crimes, but Gabriel knew he would never do that. There was too much evidence that proved he had helped the commander. As much as it infuriated him, for now it served his best interests that Raymond remained in power.

"Hey, are you listening?" Pablo asked, and Gabriel realised he had been too consumed by his thoughts to notice anything that was happening.

"I was thinking about something. What did you say?" he replied.

"I just said that I couldn't help but notice how that woman was glaring at you all the time. What was her name again?" Pablo asked.

"You mean Lolita?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, that was it. What was wrong with her? Is she an old sweetheart or something?" Pablo wanted to know.

"She's…" Gabriel started, but he realised he had no idea what to say. She wasn't a friend. She wasn't an enemy. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone, but he couldn't say that. Then he'd have to admit that all his attempts to charm her had failed.

"Alright, forget I even asked," Pablo said. He quickly changed the subject and said, "I'm impressed by how you handled the situation when everyone was so confused. I could have never done the same."

Gabriel only nodded. The praise didn't do much to make him feel better. It just reminded him of that he was no longer in the army and couldn't pursue a career in the only thing he was truly good at. When he had been giving orders to the soldiers, for a moment it had felt like he was back serving as a lieutenant. It was the first time he had felt whole since he had had to leave the army.

* * *

Diego glanced at Lolita who was holding the reins. She had insisted that she wanted to do it and that she wasn't at all tired. He had believed her. The fire that was burning in her eyes told him how angry she was. It was better to let her drive their carriage because it gave her something productive to do.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" he asked. They were already half-way back home, and Lolita had barely spoken a word since they had left the site of the accident. He had tried to think back to everything that had happened, but he couldn't recall anything that could have upset her like this.

"Can't you guess?" Lolita asked, turning to glare at him.

Diego knew there was only one man who could make Lolita that furious, but for once he didn't understand her. "Gabriel didn't do anything wrong tonight. If anything, he was a great help," he pointed out.

The line of Lolita's mouth grew thinner as she pressed her lips together in anger. "I know, but that doesn't change anything," she said. She was clutching the reins in her hands so hard that they were shaking. Diego knew better than to say anything, so he chose to wait until Lolita wanted to continue.

"Don't get me wrong, Diego. I'm grateful for his help. Someone might have died if he hadn't been there to keep things under control," Lolita finally said with a sigh. "But that doesn't change the things he has done. It makes me so angry to think that he's just going to get away with it."

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Don't you get it? Gabriel committed horrible crimes when he was in the army. I always thought that one day Zorro would win and that everyone who took part in tormenting the people would stand before justice. But look at him. He's walking free, and now he even has a job. It's just not fair! Why isn't Zorro doing anything?" Lolita ranted, frustration making her voice thick.

"I'm sure Zorro is keeping an eye on him," Diego said. He thought back to the night when he had saved Gabriel from being killed the angry mob. In many ways, it would have been poetic justice to just stand back and watch it happen, but he knew he could have never done it. Zorro fought for justice, not revenge. Besides, it would serve no purpose to kill Gabriel. He had valuable information about Raymond's crimes. It would prove to be useful if he could just make him talk.

"But that's not enough! Gabriel shouldn't be let walk free!" Lolita snapped.

"I think I know what Zorro is thinking," Diego said. "We all know what Gabriel has done, but Zorro has no concrete evidence against him. The same goes for Raymond. The world outside San Tasco sees Zorro as a common bandit. Even if he were to confront Raymond openly, it wouldn't lead to anything. Raymond needs to be caught in the act so that he can't talk his way out of it."

"Maybe," Lolita grumbled. She was still frowning in displeasure, but Diego knew she understood his point. "But what is wrong with Don Augusto? Why does he let a man like that work for him?" Lolita continued.

"Maybe he doesn't know who Gabriel is," Diego suggested. He was a little worried about this turn of events as well. Augusto hadn't seen what Gabriel was capable of, and he might not believe them even if they told him. Associating with the former lieutenant would make Augusto a hated man in the area, and that was the least of the problems Gabriel could cause.

On the other hand, it was convenient for him that Gabriel remained in San Tasco. He needed to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't try to hurt anyone. And as Lolita had said, it wasn't right if he got away with his actions.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," Diego said. "I'm sure that Gabriel will get exactly what he deserves one day."


	18. Pepita, the Liar

About half of the scenes with Zorro, Bernard and Pepita are from episode 26,_ Pepita the Liar._ I usually like to skip scenes that happen the same way as in the series, but I'm planning to use Pepita in the story later, so I felt that she needed some time in the spotlight to come off as a genuine character.

Updates will probably be a little slower for a while because I'm busy working on something right now.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 18**

Gabriel didn't get any sleep that night. He was exhausted after the incident at the mines, so he didn't trust himself to go to bed for a couple of hours. He didn't know if he'd be able to get up again at dawn, and the last thing he wanted was to be late.

Pablo had told him that Don Augusto had bought the estate from an elderly man whose only son had moved to Spain. The estate had been in the man's family for generations, but without a willing heir he had been unable to sustain the glory of the past. He had put all his effort into taking care of the fields with a small group of servants, and the house and the surrounding buildings had mostly gone ignored. That explained the worn-out look of the house and why everything was in need of repairs. In the end, the old man had decided to sell everything and join his son in Spain for the remaining years of his life.

There was a well near the house, and Gabriel went to get some water to wash his face. As he was doing so, he heard one of the side doors open. He didn't bother to turn around to see who it was.

"Good morning," Pablo said as he came to join him by the well. He let out a mighty yawn and grabbed the bucket to splash some cold water on his face. He shivered and shook his head in disgust. "I hate getting up in the morning. I barely got any sleep last night," he complained and yawned again.

"Nobody got any sleep," Gabriel pointed out.

"Maybe, but you don't look tired at all. That's so unfair," Pablo remarked.

"I'm used to this," Gabriel said. He recalled the many times he and the soldiers had returned to the barracks empty-handed after spending hours looking for Zorro in the wilderness. Those mornings had been filled with frustration and anger at having accomplished nothing.

"Oh, right. Well, some of us aren't soldiers," Pablo said. He stretched his arms and sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll just have to make it somehow."

"When will the workers arrive?" Gabriel asked.

Pablo turned to look up to the sky. "In less than an hour, I'd say. They'll work through the morning when it's not that hot and have a break around midday. You shouldn't make them work too hard in the afternoon if it gets really hot. We have enough time to harvest all the grapes because the grapevines in the eastern fields have a much later veraison," he said.

"Right," Gabriel said, though he had very little idea what Pablo was talking about. He decided he didn't even care. As long as the workers picked enough grapes every day, he wasn't interested in anything else.

They both turned around when they heard the main door to the house being opened. Don Augusto stepped outside, followed by two men, Eduardo and Basilio. Gabriel hadn't really talked to either one of them. Eduardo was much older than him and seemed to be a quiet, serious type of man. Basilio was a lot younger, barely old enough to have the right to call himself a man.

"Good morning," Augusto said to them. Even he looked a little tired after the previous night's events, but it easily disappeared under his solemn expression.

"Good morning, sir," Gabriel said.

"It looks like it's going to be a great day," Augusto said, eyeing the sky with his hands in his pockets. "I just hope the workers arrive here on time. Some of them might have family members who were injured in last night's accident. They have my sympathy, but they agreed to come here, and I expect them to keep their word."

"I'm sure there's no reason to worry. The people here seem trustworthy," Pablo said.

Augusto snorted. "You trust people too easily. You shouldn't forget that everyone is only looking out for themselves. If you give them an excuse, they will try to take advantage of you," he said.

"Of course," Pablo said at once.

"Now, I think it's high time we get started for today. I'm going to travel to Santa Isabella tomorrow, so I and Eduardo will be busy making the arrangements for that. Pablo and Basilio, you know what I want you to do."

"Of course," they both said and hurried off to start their work.

"Eduardo, you go ahead to my office and start preparing the paperwork. I'll be there later," Augusto said. The man nodded and returned to the house, leaving Gabriel and Augusto alone outside.

"Well," Augusto said as he removed his hands from his pockets and crossed them on his chest. "Do you think you're ready for today?"

"Yes, sir," Gabriel replied.

"You don't have to call me that. We aren't in the army," Augusto remarked.

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard," Gabriel said.

"No matter. Maybe it's a good thing. The workers will stay in line if you treat them like soldiers," Augusto mused.

"I'm not sure I understand why all this is necessary. They're getting paid, and I don't think they'd come here if they didn't want to work," Gabriel said. For a while now, he had been confused by Augusto's attitude towards the workers. It wasn't like Gabriel had a very high opinion of the locals either, but he had lived in San Tasco long enough to know that most of them were hard-working and honest.

"It's exactly like I told Pablo. You can't trust people. Those who are less fortunate are always jealous of those who have more and will try to take advantage of us. I want you to keep a stern eye on everyone. I will not tolerate any slacking, complaining or stealing on my land. If you notice anything other than complete obedience, you must fire the person in question at once. Is that clear?" Augusto said, his voice harsh and cold.

"Of course," Gabriel said. It would be his pleasure.

"Naturally, I expect the same from you. When I come back from my trip, I don't want to hear that there have been any problems," Augusto continued.

"There's no need to worry," Gabriel said.

Augusto nodded. "I hope so. I've heard some unpleasant stories about you," he said.

Gabriel tried to think fast to come up with a good lie. He should have guessed that Augusto would eventually hear what everyone thought of him and what he had been involved with in the army. "Well, the locals' opinion of the army isn't -" he started, but Augusto cut him off.

"Excuses don't interest me, but neither do rumours. All I care about is my own judgement, so I'm giving you this one chance. It's what I give to everyone. Fail me once, and you're out of here," he said.

"Yes," Gabriel said.

"In that case, I think it's high time for the workers to start getting here," Augusto said.

They stood at the front yard and waited. Augusto didn't speak again, and Gabriel didn't try to start a conversation either. He wasn't yet sure what he thought of his employer. Augusto reminded him a little of Raymond in many ways; he was fully aware of the power he had, and there was a ruthless edge to everything he said. His attitude towards those who didn't share his wealth and position was almost condescending. At the same time, Gabriel was certain that Augusto would never find pleasure in cruelty like Raymond did.

He thought about Augusto's warning. Until now, Gabriel had been too occupied by his problems and the relief of having at least some of them solved to seriously think much farther ahead. It occurred to him that he was again in a position of power that he could use to his advantage. It wasn't the same as being a lieutenant, but he was sure interesting opportunities would present themselves later. He'd just have to be careful before he tried anything, or he might lose what little he had gained so far.

A little bit later, the workers started to arrive. They came in groups, probably having met each other on the road. Most of them were men, but there were a few women among them as well. Everyone was chatting in good spirits, but that came to an abrupt halt when someone in the group noticed Gabriel and alerted the others.

"Well, what is it?" Augusto asked when everyone stopped and refused to come closer. When nobody said anything, he continued in a loud and stern voice, "If someone doesn't want to work here, they can say so now and go home."

One man stepped forward. "It's not that. We just want to know what he is doing here," he said and pointed at Gabriel.

"I have hired Mr. Gabriel to be your foreman," Augusto replied.

Gabriel gritted his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling of not hearing his rank before his name. Whatever triumph he could have felt at the workers' helpless faces was sullied.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Do you have any idea who this man is?"

"He will make our days torture!"

Augusto turned to look at Gabriel. "Well, are you going to let them talk back to us like that?" he asked.

"Of course not," Gabriel said. He took a step forward and addressed the workers with his sternest expression. "You idlers! If you have a problem with the way things are run here, all you have to do is leave! As long as you're here, you will follow every order that you're given! Is that clear?"

He was glad to notice how the people shied away before his loud voice. It made him feel a little better. He didn't need a uniform to intimidate these people.

There was despair on the workers' faces, but all they could was nod and slump their shoulders in defeat.

"Good," Augusto said with a nod. "Now that we understand each other, there are a few things I need to tell you."

Don Augusto proceeded to inform the workers of exactly what they would be doing, which field they would start on, how much everyone was expected to achieve every day and when they were allowed to rest. His orders were so strict that they surprised even Gabriel a little. He realised that he would truly have to treat the workers like soldiers if he wanted them to do everything like Augusto expected. It would be troublesome, he knew. Peasants had none of the discipline that was required of soldiers.

And if he couldn't keep the workers in line, it would reflect badly on him. He couldn't help but wonder if it would have been just easier to leave San Tasco and find something simpler to do.

* * *

Pepita bit her lip as she wandered down the empty street. Her hands were clutching her doll, and she kept her eyes on the dusty ground. The taunts of that stupid sergeant and the other children were echoing in her ears. They were all idiots! She was telling the truth. She knew what had happened, but they didn't believe her.

Despite what everyone always said, she was not a liar. She didn't tell anyone lies on purpose. It was just that she had so much fun coming up with stories in her head that she sometimes forgot what was real and what not. Didn't anyone else understand how wonderful it was to experience adventures and travel to foreign lands so easily? In her head, she could do anything, and it was always more interesting than the real world.

Papa would believe me, she thought sadly. He had always had time for her stories, and he had always known which parts were true and which she had added. Sometimes he had even made the stories better by giving her more ideas.

What should she do now? That nice Mr. Adans was ruined, and only she knew who had done it. If nobody believed her, then the horrible crooks would never be caught.

"Hello," someone suddenly said. When she looked up, she saw a boy approaching. "You're Pepita, right? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"And who are you?" Pepita asked. The boy was smiling at her, but she didn't dare trust him. Maybe he would just laugh at her, too, and call her a liar.

"I'm Bernard. I just heard what you said," the boy replied.

"And what did I say?" Pepita asked. Something about this boy just wasn't right. His smile was too knowing, too cheeky.

"Oh, just that Zorro is your friend. I thought you could introduce me to him," Bernard said, crossing his arms behind his head and turning to look up into the air. Somehow, this felt far more insulting than any of the taunts of the other children. Pepita could feel hot tears sting her eyes. At least the others had the guts to tell her exactly what they thought, but this stupid Bernard was hiding his mockery behind friendliness.

"Hey, what is it?" Bernard asked, as if he had just now noticed how upset she was.

"You think just like the others! That I only tell lies! I hate you!" she screamed at him, ignoring his startled expression.

"Hey, wait," Bernard called after her, but Pepita didn't stop.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped and marched off. Once she was safely behind a corner, she could no longer hold back the angry tears. They were all so mean to her! She hated everyone in this town! She wanted to go back home, and she wanted her papa back!

"Now, now. Why are you crying, little one?"

Pepita felt her heart jump into her throat when she heard the snide voice. When she looked up, she saw three men towering over her with smirks on their faces. They were dressed in fine suits, and she immediately recognised one of them as the man who had threatened Mr. Adans and talked about how they had blown up his mine.

Oh, no! What did they want from her? Pepita held her doll tighter and tried to back away, but it was like her feet had frozen. She could only stare at the men.

"What is it? Don't you want to tell us why you're crying? Could it have something to do with what you just told the sergeant?" the man leading the group asked.

Pepita stumbled backwards and lost her balance when one of the men stepped closer.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked. The cruelly amused look in his eyes made breath get caught in Pepita's throat. "Let me help you. You don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you."

Pepita thought about what the people in her stories usually did in these situations. She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the man's face. Feeling clumsy and slow, she got up on her feet and hurried behind the corner. She could hear the men call out after her, and she knew that she had to get away. She had no idea where she was going; she had suddenly lost all her sense of direction and had no idea which way would take her back to more crowded streets. She barely even noticed Bernard as she ran past him.

She chose alleys by random and ran as fast as she could, but she knew the men would catch her soon. She could already hear them getting closer. After yet another turn, she stopped to lean against a tree and catch her breath. It was hopeless. She couldn't go on any longer. She was so tired she couldn't even cry.

Suddenly, a rope fell from the tree. When she looked up, she saw Bernard up there.

"Hurry! Grab the rope! I'll pull you up," he said.

Pepita didn't understand, but she did as he told her. As soon as she had her hands around the end of the rope, Bernard jumped down from the tree. His weight easily pulled her up where she was protected by the leaves of the tree. Too stunned to properly realise what had happened, she held onto a thick branch and listened to what was going on below her.

The men asked Bernard if he had seen a girl run by. He replied yes and pointed them to the completely wrong direction. Once the men were gone, he turned to look up at her with that same cheeky smile on his face.

"See, I lied, too," he said. "But men like that must lie a lot more than us."

"They blew up Mr. Adans' mine," Pepita said. Maybe she had judged Bernard too fast. Somehow she had the feeling that she could trust him. Before she even knew it, she was telling him everything she knew about the incident.

* * *

Diego kept a jovial smile on his face as he held his glass of wine and observed the people around him. To be honest, he hadn't been up for yet another party, but his father had insisted that he should come. Diego had eventually agreed, though not for the reasons his father had listed. It was true that welcoming the South India Trading Company to the area was the most important event of the year, but Diego was more interested in the rumours he had heard.

As Zorro, he had hid in the shadows and spied on a group of former mine owners. The men had been complaining amongst each other about the low price Kapital's company had paid for their mines and how aggressive his men had seemed. Diego's suspicions had immediately flared up, especially after he had discovered that Adans had refused to sell his mine to the company right before the explosion had happened. He hoped it was just a coincidence, but it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look at the company and what kind of business they were really running.

He spotted Lolita among the guests, and for a moment his smile became genuine. She looked stunning in her orange dress. She had spent the whole day helping the families who had had loved ones injured in the explosion, but there was no exhaustion visible on her face. When her conversation with some of her friends ended, she turned around and noticed him.

"Oh, hello, Diego," she said and approached him. "I didn't know you and your father were already here."

"We just arrived," Diego said.

"Have you seen Lapaz here?" Lolita asked.

"Lapaz? What do you need him for?" Diego asked, suddenly feeling like his heart had dropped to his stomach.

"Some of the men who got hurt in the accident can't provide for their families for a while. I've been thinking that I'd ask some of the landowners to donate a little so that they won't be in too much trouble," Lolita said.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll tell my father about it. We'd love to help," Diego said.

"No, Diego. You've done enough. Your father has helped so many people already. We couldn't possibly ask for more," Lolita said.

Diego tried to ignore how she hadn't mentioned him at all. "We're still better off than most people in San Tasco. Of course we'll help," he insisted.

"Then I'll talk to your father about it," Lolita said. She noticed something behind Diego's shoulder and frowned. "Hey, isn't that Rafael?"

Diego turned around. Yes, Lolita was right. Rafael had come to the party alone because his father was too busy preparing everything for his business trip to Santa Isabella.

"It looks like nobody remembered to tell him to avoid the army," he muttered. Rafael was currently talking to Raymond. Based on the look on the commander's face, he wasn't very impressed by the young man.

Lolita gave Diego a shove to his back. "I think you should go and save him," she said.

"What? Why me?" Diego asked.

"Because even if he is a complete jerk, even he doesn't deserve to get into trouble with the army. And I still have to find Lapaz, but you have nothing important to do here. So go," Lolita said.

Diego groaned, but he supposed Lolita had a point. Rafael's cluelessness and lack of manners would get him on Raymond's most hated people list in no time if he didn't do something to stop it. He could just hope that he wouldn't arrive too late.

"Uh, good evening," he said as he approached the two, not really sure how to talk to Raymond. It was easier when he was Zorro.

"Oh, Diego! Fancy seeing you here. I was just telling the commander about my father's opinion of the army," Rafael said.

"Oh," Diego said in relief. That had to be a safe topic. From what he had understood, Don Augusto had perfect trust in the army and what they were doing. Even Rafael couldn't possibly mess this one up.

"It has been quite enlightening so far," Raymond said in an icy tone. "So, tell me. Apart from thinking that every officer and soldier positioned here was sent here because of incompetence and to get them away from Spain, what else does your father have to say?"

"What?" Diego blurted out and did a double take. What nonsense was this? Don Augusto would never say anything like that! He grabbed Rafael's arm. "Your father can't think that. There must be some kind of misunderstanding."

Rafael shook his head. "No, everything I've said is true," he said.

"It can't be," Diego said. And even if it was, surely Rafael wouldn't be stupid enough to go and say this to the commander. He glanced at Raymond and shivered at the coldness in his eyes. He wasn't even smirking, which just made Diego more worried. Raymond had to be beyond furious.

"Of course it is. That's the reason my father hired that stupid lieutenant. He thinks everyone who has been treated badly by the army is a friend," Rafael said.

Raymond's brows shot up in curiosity. "Oh? Do you mean Gabriel is working on your lands?" he asked.

"Yes, he's our new foreman in charge of the wine fields," Rafael said.

"Most interesting," Raymond said. Diego hoped that the news of Gabriel would amuse him enough to forget about what Rafael had said.

"I'm sorry to leave you, Commander, but I just thought of something really important that Rafael and I have to do. Bye!" he said and started dragging Rafael away from Raymond as fast as he could.

"Diego, what are you doing? I was having such a good time," Rafael complained and tried to struggle against him, but Diego refused to let go.

"What were you thinking? You can't say things like that to the commander!" he said.

"Why not? It's the truth," Rafael argued.

"You should be careful around him. Commander Raymond is a dangerous man, and you shouldn't make an enemy out of him," Diego said.

"If he has a problem with the way my father thinks, he can talk to him. It's not like he can do much else. Everyone is allowed to have an opinion," Rafael said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Not in San Tasco," Diego said. He took a careful glance around to make sure nobody was listening. "The situation here isn't as rosy as it looks like. The army controls everything. You shouldn't provoke Raymond or he might cause you trouble," he explained.

"I'll let my father deal with such things," Rafael replied, and Diego realised that no matter what he said, he wouldn't get through to him. He sighed in frustration and wondered how anyone could be that dense.

He turned to look at where he had last seen Lolita, but she was nowhere in sight anymore. Diego didn't really feel like spending any more time with Rafael, but thankfully that was when Mr. Kapital decided to give a speech about the future of his company and how he was planning to turn San Tasco into the centre of all trade in California. Rafael wasn't one bit interested in that, so he hurried away to look for more wine.

"He's going to be in so much trouble one day," Diego muttered once he was finally alone again. Then he caught movement from the corner of his eye. It looked like… Bernard was dashing from under one table to the other.

"Bernard, what are you doing? Why are you hiding under the table?" Diego asked when the boy hurried under the nearest one.

"I'll explain later. I've got to tell you something important," the boy said. "You probably won't believe me, but -"

"Do you know where they got the money to build this wonderful building?" Diego asked.

"I don't care! You've got to -"

"From the mines, probably," Diego said. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. No matter how successful the South India Trading Company was, it just wasn't plausible that they'd be able to build massive headquarters like this without already having some business in San Tasco. That they had paid so little for the mines they had bought explained it perfectly. Now he just needed the proof that they were forcing the owners to sell.

"What?" Bernard asked, taking a peek from under the table.

"I'll have to look into this later. But what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Diego asked.

"Exactly what you just told me! I met this girl who says she heard men from this company threatening Mr. Adans when he didn't want to sell his mine. And that very night, there was that accident. Isn't that a little suspicious?" Bernard replied.

"More than just a little," Diego said. "Where is the girl now?"

Bernard nodded to his right. "She's waiting under another table," he said.

"Good. I want you to go back to her. You two should go back home. You'll be safe there while I look into this matter," Diego said.

Bernard's face fell. "But Diego -!" he tried to argue, but Diego wouldn't even let him finish.

"Remember what we agreed? If things are as I suspect, this could get very dangerous. Besides, someone needs to look after the girl. If what she says is true, the company might want to get her out of the way. She shouldn't let herself be seen here," Diego said.

"Fine," Bernard muttered, but Diego could hear how disappointed he was. He was, too. He would have a lonely road ahead of him if he kept Bernard out of the majority of Zorro's adventures.

He saw Bernard's head disappear under the table and hoped that the boy would do as he had been told. Diego spent a moment wondering what his next step should be. As long as he didn't know which mine the company was next interested in, there wasn't much he could do. He had seen some of the men who still hadn't sold their mines earlier at the party, and he decided it would be for the best to have a word with them.

* * *

When Bernard came back under the table where he had left Pepita, he noticed that she was no longer in sight. Only Figaro was still there, and he also noticed a doll that he couldn't remember seeing before.

"I told her to wait," he muttered with a frown. Where could she have got to and why?

He took the doll and slipped it under his shirt. Maybe it belonged to Pepita. He checked from under the nearby tables, but she wasn't there either. He could only hope that she hadn't got herself into trouble.

"Figaro, can you tell me where Pepita went?" he asked the dog.

Figaro replied with a woof and immediately hurried away from under the table. Bernard followed, and soon enough they had come to the front doors. He opened them and poked his head out. It was dark outside, and he couldn't see anything. Thankfully, Figaro knew exactly where he was going and led him to where all the guests had left their carriages. Bernard spotted Pepita crouching next to one of them, staring intently at something.

"Pepita, I was looking for you everywhere," he said as he hurried to her side.

Pepita hissed at him to be silent and pointed to the direction where she was looking. "Look, there they are," she said. Bernard didn't have to ask whom she meant. There were two well-dressed men climbing into a carriage. He recognised them as the men who had chased Pepita earlier and who she claimed had threatened Mr. Adans.

"Let's go and take a look at that mine for the last time before we buy it," one of the men said.

"We've got to tell Diego," Bernard whispered. He clenched his fists in frustration. He wanted to help so badly. It wasn't right that Diego had to do everything alone. He could understand why Diego didn't want him involved, but he was convinced that it was still the wrong thing to do. Diego kept talking about how he didn't want Bernard to get hurt and how it was easier for him when he didn't have to worry about him, but he was forgetting something very important. Bernard worried just as much when he knew that Diego was fighting alone. If something happened to him, he'd feel just as guilty as Diego would in his place.

He was awakened from his thoughts when he heard a quiet scratch behind them. He grabbed Pepita's arm to make her stand still.

"Don't turn to look, but there's someone behind us," he whispered into her ear. She nodded wordlessly. Bernard took a quick look around to find anything he could as a weapon. He spotted a hammer on the ground and took it, pressing his lips into a tight line in the hopes that it would be enough.

Determined to surprise their assailant, he whirled around and raised the hammer, but the man behind them was faster. Bernard barely had the time to see him blowing something to their direction before everything went dark.

* * *

Pepita frowned in confusion at how stuffy her head felt. Opening her eyes was so tiring that it was almost painful, but she knew she had to force herself to get up. There were voices coming from her right. She realised one of them belonged to the horrible man who had threatened Mr. Adans. The other voice was Bernard, and based on his angry tone, things couldn't be that good.

When she opened her eyes, it took her a moment to understand why it was so dark and where they were. She was lying on the floor of some mine shaft, surrounded by barrels, sacks and debris. The column behind her was biting into the skin of her bound hands, and she straightened her back to get away from the pain.

A shadow was cast over her, and she gasped when she saw one of the men approaching her. What was he going to do to her?

Suddenly, there was a swish and surprised yells from everyone. At first Pepita couldn't make out what was going on, but then she felt someone cut the ropes around her. When she looked up, her breath got caught in her throat. It was Zorro! The hero of her dreams had come to save her! He was just like in all the stories she made up in her head, so tall and handsome and magnificent.

"Thank you, Zorro!" she said, but her joy was short-lived.

One of the men grabbed Bernard and pulled him into the elevator with him. Before anyone could do anything, they were already on their way back to the surface. To make it even worse, the man threw a bomb down at them.

"Oh, no!" Pepita yelped. She didn't stop to think before she acted and made a mad dash towards the bomb. Her fingers brushed against it, and she momentarily had time to think that it was heavier than it looked like as she pushed it over the edge into the dark depths of the mine shaft. For a short while, nothing happened, but then there was an explosion that shook the whole mine and sent debris and dust falling all over them. Pepita clenched her eyes shut and screamed, more out of fear than hurt.

She heard Zorro kneel by her side. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"It's not that bad. You should help Bernard. He's my friend and the only one who believed me," Pepita said as she tried to get up from the floor.

Zorro was smiling at her. "Believe me, Pepita, he wasn't the only one," he said.

"Oh, you know my name," Pepita said in surprise. How amazing! Who would have thought?

"Yes, but now I must save Bernard," Zorro said. He took a hold of the rope attached to the elevator that was still going up.

Pepita remained kneeling on the floor and watched how Zorro disappeared into the darkness. She suddenly felt alone and afraid in the empty mine shaft, but she knew Zorro had to hurry. She sat up and moved away from the edge of the shaft. The floorboards creaked under her, and she froze for a second, thinking that they might have been damaged in the explosion and could collapse. The thought of plunging into the depths made her shiver, and she drew her knees up to her chest.

Movement from her right startled her and made her heart jump into her throat. All the men Zorro had defeated were still down there. Maybe they weren't all unconscious after all. Maybe one was sneaking up on her!

After one terrifying second, she saw that it was just Figaro. She hadn't even realised that the dog had followed them into the mine.

"Come here," she called out and took the dog into her arms. Figaro gave her hand a lick and snuggled closer. His presence made Pepita feel a lot better, and she kept scratching him between the ears as she waited for Zorro to come back.

"I wish I could have a dog like you. Someone to keep me company. Mama is always so busy," she said to Figaro. He was so cute and warm, and he had the gentlest eyes Pepita had ever seen. She was sure that he understood every word she said. Maybe he was a magical dog. Or a wizard who was only pretending to be a dog.

"Papa always had time for me. He was the only one who liked my stories and knew that I wasn't lying," she continued. He had been busy, too, but somehow he had always found the time to take her on his knee and listen to what she had done during the day. He had always listened to her, not just pretended to like so many other adults. More than that, he had _wanted _her to tell him about the treasure she had found with her doll or the bandits they had chased off. It had always made him smile.

"But he's gone," she said and stopped petting Figaro for a moment. "He worked too hard, and he got sick."

Pepita fell into silence. She missed her father, but she tried not to show it. She didn't want to make her mother worried. Pepita knew how hard she worked so that they could have a good life in San Tasco.

Figaro poked her hand with his nose, and she started scratching him again.

"But I'm sure he's looking after me. I don't think he's an angel because he was so big and his wings wouldn't carry him, but I'm sure he's there," she said. She frowned and gave Figaro a quizzical look. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Figaro said nothing, but Pepita was sure she could read the answer in his eyes. "No? You're a good dog. Bernard is so lucky to have you," she said. And Figaro was lucky to have Bernard, she supposed. She hoped the boy would want to be her friend after this was all over.

She was startled when the elevator suddenly started moving again. She bit her lip and wondered who was coming down. She hoped it was Zorro, but maybe that man had won and was now coming down to finish the job with her. She held Figaro tighter in her arms and hoped that he could bite hard.

"Hello, Pepita!" she heard Bernard call out even before the elevator was at her level.

"Bernard! Are you alright?" she asked.

The cheeky grin on his face was enough of an answer.

"There's nothing to worry about now. We have enough proof that the South India Trading Company hasn't been honest with the mine owners, so this should put an end to that business here," Zorro said.

They took the unconscious men back to the surface and tied them up. Zorro promised he'd take Pepita home to her mother. Pepita could hardly believe it. She was allowed to ride Zorro's horse! As they were leaving, they spotted the owner of the mine coming towards them. Pepita thought he looked awfully tired and ready to fall off his horse.

"What's going on here?" he asked when he spotted the bound men.

"They're men from the South India Trading Company. They tried to blow up your mine," Zorro explained.

"Huh?" the owner said and blinked as he tried to process this. His eyes widened when his tired brain finally finished its work. "Just what did you think you were doing? Are you insane? This is going to cost you a lot!"

They left the owner to deal with the aftermath of the situation. Pepita waved him a happy goodbye, glad that everything had ended well. She had had a great time. This adventure had been so much more exciting than any of the stories she could have come up with in her head. But maybe she could still add a few details, just to make it even better. She felt her heart clench as she thought how happy her father would have been to hear about this.

But she couldn't feel sad for long. The sun was just starting to rise and paint the horizon with bright yellow and blue. Figaro was still in her arms, and she was riding the most famous horse in San Tasco with Zorro and Bernard. She was so happy to be with them that she felt a little disappointed when they arrived at her small house in the outskirts of the town.

The door was slammed open even before they stopped at the yard, and her mother ran outside.

"Pepita!" she called out.

"Mama, you won't believe what -" Pepita started, but she was cut off when her mother wrenched her from the horse and pulled her into her arms. She tried to struggle against her, but her mother simply wouldn't let go.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all night," her mother said. Finally, she let her go and took a step back to look at her. "And what have you done to yourself? You're all dirty, and you smell of gunpowder."

"Don't be upset with your daughter, madam. She was a great help. You should be proud of her," Zorro said, making Pepita and her mother turn to look at him. Pepita thought he looked amazing on his white horse and with the rising sun behind him.

"But aren't you the bandit who fights against the army?" Pepita's mother asked, sounding doubtful all of a sudden.

Pepita frowned at her mother. "Mama, Zorro is a hero! He helps everyone," she scolded her.

"I have no idea what's going on anymore," Anita muttered, rubbing her forehead with her hands.

"You have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine," Zorro said. He turned his horse around so that he could take Bernard home next.

"Don't forget Figaro," Pepita said and ran over to them to give the dog to Bernard. Letting go of the dog made her a little sad, but she knew she could never ask to keep him.

"Thanks," Bernard said as he took his pet.

"Bye. I had a great time," Pepita said.

Bernard smiled. "Me, too. I'll see you later, alright?" he said, and these words made Pepita feel happier than anything she had experienced during their adventure. She couldn't stop smiling as she waved goodbye to Bernard, Figaro and Zorro.

She turned around, and the smile fell from her face when she saw that her mother was crying.

"Mama, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was so worried about you. I thought something had happened to you," her mother said, trying to dry her tears and get herself together.

Pepita frowned as she realised that she hadn't spared her mother a single thought that night. She had had too much fun adventuring with Bernard. It had been reckless of her, and now she had made her mother upset. She had stayed up the whole night worrying about her. She'd probably have a terrible time when she went to work.

"Don't cry, mama. I'm fine," she said. She took her mother's hand and started to lead her into the house.

"I know, but… Pepita, what even happened? Where were you last night?" her mother asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. You should go to bed now," Pepita said.

Anita shook her head. "I can't. I have to go to work or they'll fire me," she said.

"They'll understand if you tell them it was all my fault," Pepita said.

"No, I can't do that. My employer is really strict, and the foreman in the fields is that lieutenant," Anita explained.

"Who?" Pepita asked.

Her mother frowned at her. "You should pay a little more attention to what's going on around you. The whole town was talking about him for a while," she said.

Pepita waited if she would explain what was going on, but her mother just sighed and went to the small corner that functioned as their kitchen. She rummaged around until she found a piece of bread and some dried fruit.

"Here, eat this and go to bed. I'll be back in the evening," Anita said.

"But, mama -" Pepita tried to complain, but one stern glare from her mother was enough to silence her.

"Not one word out of you. Don't think that I'm not upset about how you disappeared for so long. I expect to hear a very good explanation when I get back," her mother said. "A real explanation," she added after a while.

Pepita frowned. She had the feeling that her mother would never believe her when she told her what had happened.

* * *

Diego sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sunlight was pouring in through the curtains of his room, and he had to slit his eyes against it. It had to be well past noon, and for once he didn't mind his role of a lazy coward. The sun had already been up when he and Bernard had come home, and then they had had to take care of Viento and all the equipment. Everything had to be ready in case he had to wear the cape the next night.

He had only had some six hours of sleep, which wasn't anywhere near enough after the ordeal of the previous night. His body was aching all over, but he forced himself out of bed and downstairs to see if he could have lunch for breakfast. As he walked past Bernard's room, he took a peek inside and saw the boy was still asleep.

Diego closed the door as quietly as he could. Bernard deserved some more sleep. It had been a busy night for him, too. Diego had wanted to keep Bernard out of the whole thing, but he supposed he couldn't blame the boy this time. It wasn't like he and Pepita had got kidnapped on purpose. And he had to admit that Bernard had done remarkably well. When he had gone up to save him, his heart beating in fright for his friend, he had found Bernard untied and standing over the unconscious body of the last enemy.

The memory of it made Diego chuckle. It reminded him of the many times when Bernard had helped him out as Little Zorro. Bernard had always brought some joy into even the most serious of missions. He would miss that.

He found his father sitting in the dining room. The don looked up from the papers he was reading and gave Diego a long look. Diego replied to it with a smile and pulled himself a chair.

"Good morning, father," he said.

"It's hardly morning anymore," Alejandro said.

"Oh, well. Then I guess I'll have to have lunch instead of breakfast," Diego said.

"Lunch has already been served, too," Alejandro said. He turned his eyes back to his papers. Diego kept searching his face for any signs of stress or worry. One night, he had gone to look at the wheat that the rebels had hidden on their land. It was in a safe place, and he doubted the army would ever find it, even if they somehow got to idea to look for it there. Still, he was sure his father was troubled by partaking in such activities.

"Father, I've been thinking," he started.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked.

"Lolita talked to me at the party last night. She said they're collecting money to help the families who were involved in the accident," Diego said.

Alejandro nodded. "I know about that. I already promised her we'd help, too."

"Are you sure? You've been helping so many people that -"

"I know what I'm doing. Someone has to help those in need," Alejandro said, and Diego didn't miss the harsher edge in his tone. "Adans sold his mine so that he could pay the families of the workers who were injured, but it's not enough. It's up to the rest of us to help them next."

"Yes, it was about that that I wanted to talk about," Diego said. When his father didn't say anything, he continued, "Now that we know that the accident was caused by men from the South India Trading Company -"

"Where did you hear that?" Alejandro asked.

"What? But that's what everyone is talking about, isn't it? Zorro stopped the men from destroying another mine just last night," Diego said.

"And how could you know about that? I thought you were in bed until just now," Alejandro said.

Diego was momentarily stunned into silence. What a slip of the tongue! Was he really so tired that he forgot even the most basic carefulness?

"I… I think I woke up a few hours ago and came to have a drink. I probably heard you talk about it with someone," he said swiftly.

"I did discuss the matter with Maria," Alejandro said thoughtfully.

"Then it must have been that! Anyway, I was so tired that I couldn't be bothered to speak up then, but now I have a good idea," Diego said.

"And what's that?"

"Well, now that it has been proven that the South India Trading Company caused the accident, surely they will have to pay for all the damage? I know it will probably be a long time before they do it, so why don't we get the money together right now so that Mr. Adans can get his mine back? He can pay us back later," Diego suggested.

"We already tried that. He refused all help and left with his family," Alejandro pointed out.

"Yes, but that was when he thought the accident was his fault. Someone has to go and tell him the truth," Diego said.

"You're right, of course," Alejandro said. He rubbed his chin for a moment. "I'll talk to the others and send someone after Adans right away. I know where he was planning to move, so this matter should be solved soon."

"That's good. I thought from the start that Adans didn't deserve such a fate," Diego said.

"Me, too. I'm glad to see you've been thinking about how to help him," Alejandro said.

"But of course. Just because I can't fight doesn't mean I'm not interested in helping others," Diego said, and he was glad to see his father smile at him.


	19. Reinforcements Arrive

I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update. I was busy with my studies and a story I wrote for NaNoWriMo.

For those readers who haven't watched the series, Placid is a canon character but Serrano is not. Placid didn't show up in the series until nearly the end, but I decided to use Gabriel's dismissal as an excuse to introduce him much earlier than that. He's an awesome character and while he only appeared in two episodes, I think he had more depth than most of the other army characters combined.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 19**

The dusty road spread far ahead of him. He could make out some trees in the distance, but other than that, there was nothing remarkable about the scenery. Rocks and little bushes speckled the otherwise plain ground. It had been like that ever since he had left the last town. He hoped that it would improve by the time he reached San Tasco. He wasn't sure if he'd get used to living in a place that looked like a desert.

Lieutenant Placid couldn't help but purse his lips at his thoughts. He had no reason to complain, he knew. He had only recently been promoted, so he was lucky to receive a new post this soon. He had heard there had been some trouble with his predecessor, but he didn't know the details, nor did he really want to. All that mattered to him was that the governor general had decided to send him to San Tasco, not one of the others. He would have to show his gratitude by serving the army as well as he could and not worry about trivialities like the scenery.

He had chosen to travel in civilian attire. It wasn't safe for an army officer to travel alone in some parts of the land, and he wanted to avoid unnecessary attention. This also gave him the chance to hear people talk without fear. So far he hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. The peasants he had encountered had been poor and complained about the high taxes and that the army didn't do enough to protect them against bandits. Taxes of any kind felt bitter when you had little in the first place, and the army simply didn't have the resources to patrol regularly in these parts, so Placid wasn't very concerned by these opinions.

He shielded his eyes from the sun and brought his horse to a halt. It was almost noon, and he wanted to find some shade for the most unbearable hours of the day. He had been told that somewhere close by there was a tavern where messengers delivering mail could rest and switch horses. Sure enough, he could now make out several houses in the distance.

There was nobody in sight when he arrived at the tavern, so he took the right to lead his horse into the stable and give the animal some water. He saw four other horses, which meant that he probably wasn't the only customer. He made a note of that only one of the four seemed to be in good condition.

Poor things, he mused as he looked at the other horses and how badly they had been treated. They drew back their ears when he got a little too close, so he decided to go inside the tavern and buy some wine. As sad as this was, it wasn't his problem.

"Good day," he said when he stepped into the tavern and stopped to stand at the door. The place was bigger than it had looked from the outside. There was enough room for five tables and a large counter. A narrow staircase led upstairs, and the small windows left the room unpleasantly shadowy for his liking.

Three men were gathered around a table in the corner, lost in their game of cards. One of them looked up when he entered, but other than a slight frown, he gave no reaction before returning his attention to the game. On the opposite side of the room, a lone traveller was sitting with his back against the wall. He appeared to be lazily sipping his drink, but Placid immediately noted that it was only a ruse. The man was actually observing the others.

The owner hurried from the backroom when he heard him enter. He was a tall, middle-aged man.

"Welcome, sir," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll just have some wine while I wait for the sun go down a little. I took my horse to the stable," Placid replied. He took a seat close to the door and put his hat on the table.

"I haven't seen you here before," the owner remarked as he placed a bottle and a mug before him.

"I'm from elsewhere," Placid said. He didn't want to appear unfriendly or suspicious, so smiled at the man as he continued, "My name is Emilio Placid. I'm going to San Tasco to look for work."

The owner shook his head. "Don't bother. San Tasco is getting worse every day," he said.

"Why is that? I thought it was a prosperous town," Placid said, frowning as he poured himself some wine.

"Oh, it is, but it's not like the people get to enjoy it. Every peso goes to the pockets of the officers and their accomplices," the owner said.

"Surely you exaggerate," Placid said. People talked like that all the time. Either they didn't understand how a country was run or they were too bitter to care. It wasn't like the officers took any of the tax money for themselves. Some of it was sent to Spain and the rest was used to improve the land and pay the people who kept things in order. Everything would have been in chaos without taxes, but he knew he couldn't expect the commoners to understand that.

"Go there and see for yourself," the owner grunted. He brushed his shirt like he wanted to get some dust off it. "If it wasn't for Zorro, the people in San Tasco would be in so much trouble."

Placid was about to take a sip of his wine, but he put the mug back down. "Who?" he asked.

"What, you don't know Zorro? You must be from very far away, then. He's a masked bandit who fights to right the wrongs and to stand up against the oppression from the army," the owner explained. An excited gleam entered his eyes, and Placid was a little startled by how much admiration this seemingly honest man had for a criminal. He glanced at the other customers, but nothing about them had changed.

"That sounds more like a ghost story to me," he dared to say.

"Believe me, if you're really going to San Tasco, you'll soon be glad that it's no such thing," the owner said. He turned around and returned behind his counter to sort through the bottles that he had under it.

Placid leaned back on his seat and pondered what he had just heard. This Zorro character could be trouble. Even if his intentions were honest and he was working for the good of the people in mind, he was going about it the wrong way. A rebel like that could easily win the people's favour, but it was the army that they should have placed their faith in. Maybe he would be able to do something about that once he arrived in San Tasco. After all, he had joined the army so that he could help others.

He glanced at the other customers. The lone traveller had placed his hat on his face and appeared to be asleep. The other three were no longer playing cards. One of them was shuffling the deck while the other two just sat in silence and stared at their drinks. They weren't doing anything wrong, but Placid couldn't help but get a bad feeling about them. They had to be the owners of the poor mistreated horses.

The silence was making him restless and overly conscious of himself. If he was looking at the others and trying to read them, surely they were doing the same to him. Maybe it would be for the best to clear the atmosphere a little and try to talk to the others. That way, he'd know what they were like instead of having to make vague guesses.

Just as he was about to get up and approach the three men, the door was opened. Everyone turned to look, except the lone man who was asleep. A soldier stepped inside, carrying a large shoulder bag. He took off his hat as he entered and wiped his brow.

"Hey, Carrido. You haven't been here for a while," the owner said.

"I got into some trouble with the lieutenant and had to stay in San Tasco," Carrido replied. He walked to a table and took a seat with confident steps, like he had sat there countless times before.

The owner came over with a bottle of wine without having to be asked. "Finally off to meet your parents, then?" he asked.

"Better now than never. The captain gave me some time off after I was done with my punishment. The slowest two weeks of my life. I hate double shifts," Carrido said.

"That's what you get for getting in the lieutenant's way," the owner pointed out.

Carrido snorted and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Not anymore. Haven't you heard? Gabriel got sacked for incompetence," he said.

"What? What did he do?" the owner asked.

"He couldn't stop the rebels from stealing a shipment of wheat," Carrido said, taking a gulp of his wine. "The commander got really angry. Gabriel lost his position and rank, everything."

The owner frowned. "That sounds like an overraction to me," he said.

"It is," Carrido admitted. He pursed his lips in thought before he continued, "To be honest, I think there's something else behind it, and I'm not the only one. Some of the men were really angry to see him treated like that. I never liked him very much, but I think the commander was unfair to him."

"Didn't anyone try to object?" the owner asked.

"Some were stupid enough to try," Carrido replied. "In any case, I hear we're getting a new officer soon. I hope he won't cause me as much trouble as Gabriel."

"You wouldn't get into trouble if you watched what you say," the owner pointed out with a chuckle.

Placid was inclined to agree with the owner. He didn't like it how casually this soldier was talking about the matters of the army with civilians. No matter what had happened, it wasn't his business to tell anyone about it. Even worse, he was openly criticising his commander's decisions.

"I know. I know. You've told me that a hundred times," Carrido said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"And I'll keep repeating it until you get it. I've known your parents for a long time, and I don't want them to be constantly worried about you. But I doubt anyone will ever get through to you," the owner said. He took one look at the nonchalant expression on Carrido's face and sighed in defeat. Next, he pointed at the bag that the soldier was carrying. "Is that the usual?"

"Yes, the captain asked me to deliver it since I'm going this way," Carrido said.

Placid was so busy listening to the discussion that he almost missed how one of the three men reached inside his shirt and let his hand remain there. He felt alarmed at once but tried to act like he hadn't noticed anything.

"If I may ask, what's in the bag?" he interrupted. It seemed like everyone else in the room knew that.

"Just mail. I'm taking some army letters to San Acosto," Carrido explained. Much to Placid's relief, he moved the bag so that it was resting on his lap. As he had hoped, the soldier looked a little more alert now that he had asked about it.

Placid only nodded. There was another base in San Acosto, but it was such a small town that there weren't many high-ranking officers. He supposed the commander in San Tasco had to be at least partly responsible for running things in San Acosto as well.

He glanced at the three men again. Two of them were still staring at the table, but the third one, the one reaching for something in his clothes, lifted his head at just the right moment and locked eyes with him.

A shiver went down Placid's back at the cold ruthlessness on the man's face. Without even thinking, he fumbled at his side out of instinct, but his hand met nothing. He could have kicked himself when he remembered that he had left his bow in the stable with his saddle. It was an unacceptable mistake even for a soldier, and he was supposed to be an officer!

Was he the only one who had noticed that something was wrong? Carrido and the owner were just chatting about some woman Carrido was going to propose to, and the stranger in the corner hadn't stirred. He wondered if he should have alerted them. Maybe everything could be avoided then.

Just as he was about to do so, the third man jumped to his feet and pulled a pistol from under his shirt. Placid got half out of his seat, but the man immediately pointed the gun at him.

"Don't move!" he snapped. His companions got up, too, but they didn't take out any firearms, so Placid hoped they had none. One of them had a knife at his belt, but he wasn't reaching for it yet.

"What's this?" the owner asked in surprise. "Put that away at once! I won't have anything like this at my -"

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" the gunman yelled. He nodded towards the bag that Carrido was holding. "Give that to me."

"What?" Carrido asked. "It's just a bunch of personal letters. There's nothing valuable in here."

"Yeah, right. There have to be orders from the commander to the captain in San Acosto. Hand them over now!" the man demanded.

"But -"

"Now! Or I'll shoot this bastard here," the man said and waved his pistol at Placid.

Carrido turned to look at him for a moment, and Placid wondered what he would do. So far this man hadn't shown any signs of competence, but maybe he'd surprise him yet. As far as he was concerned, a few personal letters weren't worth risking any lives over, but if these bandits were right and there was classified information, they would have to try something. These men would no doubt sell such documents to the rebels if they got their hands on them.

"Fine. I'll show you how serious I am, and maybe you will care more about the owner of this hellhole," the man said. Placid tensed and prepared to leap aside, even though he knew he'd never dodge the ball at this distance.

"Alright, here!" Carrido yelped at once and threw the bag at the men. One of the two who weren't holding any weapons caught it. He opened it to see what was inside, and Placid caught a glimpse of white paper.

"Just letters," the bandit told his companions.

"That's what we came for," the man standing by his side said.

"I know, but I was hoping there'd be some money, too," his friend remarked.

"Shut up," the leader snapped. He gestured at the man who had caught the bag. "Marco, go outside and get the horses. We'll be there as soon as we're done here."

Placid was wondering what else they could be after, but he got his answer when the man pointed his pistol at Carrido. He took a few steps to his left to get a better angle and so that the owner wasn't standing between them.

"What are you going to do? You already got what you wanted," Placid said.

"He's a soldier. I hate them. Traitorous cowards every one of them. I'll be doing the world a favour by getting rid of one," the man said.

"You can't be serious! He hasn't done anything to you!" the owner protested.

"Just take the letters and leave when you still can," Placid suggested. Now he wished more than ever that he hadn't been stupid enough to forget his bow. He hadn't even properly started at his new post, and he was already proving unable to protect one of his subordinates. What a pathetic lieutenant he was turning out to be.

"Not before I blow his head off," the leader said.

"Now, wait a little," Carrido stammered and got up from his seat. "You can't just kill me. The army will hunt you down if you do that."

The man snorted. "Like they care about one soldier. And even if they do, I'll be long gone with the money I'll get for those letters," he said.

"But I already told you those letters -" Carrido tried to argue, but his words died in his throat when he man lifted his pistol higher and took better aim.

Placid knew there was no time to wait. He bounced at the man holding the pistol, knowing that if they just stood there, he would fire anyway. There was a gunshot that made his ears ring, shouts and sudden clatter as something crashed against one of the tables, but Placid couldn't make out which sound came first. He and the man fell on the floor, and he struggled to keep his opponent's hands down. Sadly, he wasn't very good at fighting like this, and before he could even begin to make sense of the situation, the bandit drove his knee to Placid's stomach and knocked the air out of his lungs. Next thing he knew, he was struck in the face with the handle of the pistol and released his hold of the bandit in pained stupor.

Placid groaned as he was shoved to the side and tried to get on his feet as fast as he could, but he received another kick that sent him back to the floor. As he rolled over on his back, he saw that the bandit with the pistol was standing over him while his friend had his knife pressed at the tavern owner's throat. That explained why Carrido hadn't made a move and was only staring at the scene with confused eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," the leader of the bandits growled.

Placid didn't reply. He brought his hand up to his right cheek and winced at the sharp pain. His eyesight was getting blurry, so he supposed his eye was starting to swell shut.

"Let's get out of here," the bandit with the knife suggested.

"No. I'm killing both him and that damn soldier!" the leader snarled and reached inside his shirt to get some gunpowder and more balls for his pistol. As he did so, he took a few steps backwards to place the bag with the gunpowder on the nearest table.

It was then that Placid realised what they had all forgotten about. The lone traveller was still leaning back on his seat with his hat on his face. He hadn't made a move when the commotion had started, but Placid was certain he had to be awake. Nobody could sleep through a pistol being fired that close to them.

And yet the man hadn't even stirred. Just when Placid was starting to think that he had to be dead, his foot shot out and struck the man with the pistol behind his knees. The man let out an agonized howl and stumbled, dropping the pistol. Before he could get his balance back, the traveller draw a pistol of his own from under his vest and pointed it at him.

"Drop the knife," he said to the remaining bandit.

"Boss, what should I do?" the man asked, glancing at the leader.

"You're bluffing," the leader said to the traveller as he straightened his form.

"Nobody would blame me if I shot you right here, and I don't care one bit about your miserable life," the traveller replied. A wide smile suddenly cracked his face. "But you're free to try your luck."

Placid was still sitting on the floor, holding his breath and wondering what would happen. The look on the stranger's face was captivating, and he was certain that he'd shoot if he had to. The leader of the bandits realised this as well and motioned for his companion to put the knife away and leave the owner of the tavern alone.

"That didn't go exactly like you had planned, did it?" the traveller asked in a mocking tone, casually waving the pistol in his hand.

"I'll get you for this! Just watch, I will -" the leader started, but he was interrupted by laughter from the traveller.

"What makes you think you'll ever have a chance to do anything?" the man asked.

"I think that's enough," Placid announced and got up from the floor. He frowned at the way the traveller was making light of the situation. They weren't in the clear yet. The third bandit was outside, and they still had to detain these two.

"Is there any rope?" Carrido asked the owner who had sat down by the table.

The owner's hand was shaking as he pointed towards the backroom.

"There's… there's some in there," he stammered.

Carrido was on his way before Placid had the time to order him to do it. If nothing else, he at least knew when to act. While the soldier was busy looking for the rope, Placid had some time to take a better look at the situation.

The owner of the tavern had such a grey face that Placid thought he might throw up any moment. He supposed it wasn't a surprise – it would shock anyone to have a knife pressed at their throat at their own home. Still, he was currently the least of his worries. The bandit who had been holding the knife looked almost as shaken as the owner. It was like having to let go of his only weapon had drained all strength out of him. He was glancing at the leader with a miserable and hopeless frown.

The leader was the complete opposite; his face was marred by an arrogant sneer that made Placid truly dislike the man.

However, it was the strange traveller with the pistol who caught his interest. The man was still leaning back on his seat and was holding the gun in an almost casual way. Amusement was sparkling in his dark eyes, and a somewhat crooked smile made him look cheeky. His brown hair was a mess and his clothes dirty from travelling. He looked as unprofessional as one could get, and yet Placid got the distinct feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Carrido came back with the rope, and Placid assisted him in tying up the bandits. He kept a wary eye on them as they worked, afraid that they might try something in desperation. However, nothing happened. He supposed these men were the kind who lost their bravery when they were taken down.

"There's still one man left. We have to get the letters back," he said.

"There's nothing important there. They're just personal letters," Carrido pointed out.

"I sure hope this isn't the attitude you have towards all of your tasks," Placid said sharply.

"And just who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Carrido asked.

"I'm your new lieutenant, that's who. And if you don't want me to report this incident to Commander Raymond, I suggest you go outside and see if the bandit is still there," Placid said.

"What?" Carrido blurted out, eyes wide.

"That's right, and I could provide the legal document to prove it, but there's no time. You'll just have to take my word for it now," Placid continued. He was glaring at the soldier and hoped that he'd listen.

"It sounds like you had better do what he says," the traveller remarked. He slipped his pistol back into his clothes but remained sitting where he was. Carrido turned to look at him in irritation, and for a moment Placid thought he'd snarl something at the man, but then he thought better of it. When he turned back to Placid, his eyes were filled with doubt and apprehension.

"Yes, sir," he said stiffly and hurried outside.

Placid made sure the owner of the tavern wasn't going to have a breakdown and then walked to the traveller. This actually made the man finally stand up. He was a little taller than Placid who suddenly felt somewhat awkward before the other man's amused eyes.

"I thank you for what you did. Without you, we might all be dead," he said.

The stranger shrugged. "It was nothing. All I had to do was to wait for the right moment," he said.

"Still, we're all in your debt," Placid said, though in reality he didn't quite agree with the man's methods. If the bandit hadn't retreated close to his table, he wouldn't have been able to kick him. He should have pulled out his pistol earlier to save them all some trouble. But it was all over, so he supposed it was needless to think about it.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said and offered his hand to the man. "I'm Lieutenant Emilio Placid. I'm on my way to my post in San Tasco."

"Then we have the same way," the traveller said as they shook hands.

"You live in San Tasco?" Placid asked.

The other man shook his head. "No, I'm on my way to work there, too. I'm Lieutenant Renato Serrano," he said.

Placid couldn't help but take a step back in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"Why so startled? You don't look much more like a lieutenant than I do," Serrano remarked.

"It's not that. I just wasn't aware I wasn't the only one being assigned in San Tasco," Placid said. Could it be that there had been a mistake? Why else would there be two new lieutenants assigned to replace just one?

"Neither was I. I hope they aren't planning to set us against each other and kick out the one who loses. I hear the commander has a thing for removing incompetent men from service," Serrano said with a chuckle.

"I don't see anything funny about that," Placid said, but he couldn't help but wonder about it as well. He recalled what Carrido had told the owner about Raymond removing Lieutenant Gabriel from service because of a minor mistake. Just what kind of man was the commander?

The door was opened, and Carrido stepped in. He was carrying the bag with the letters, but there was no sign of the third bandit.

"What happened?" Placid asked.

"I couldn't see him, but this was on the ground. He must have heard what was going on here and fled. One of the horses is missing. Maybe he thought we wouldn't go after him if he didn't take the letters," Carrido said and threw the bag on the table.

"There's no point in pursuing him when he has had such a good start. Besides, it will be enough trouble to take these two to San Tasco," Placid said.

"Are you planning to do it, sir? I'm afraid I'm expected in San Acosto, but -" Carrido started.

Serrano waved him into silence. "We can do it just fine," he said.

"And who are you?" Carrido asked disdainfully.

"The man who just saved your life," Serrano replied.

"Now listen here -!" Carrido started, but Placid was growing tired. He decided to save the poor soldier from any further embarrassment.

"That's Lieutenant Serrano, and we're indeed perfectly capable of doing this alone," he said. He shot Serrano a dirty glare. No matter how unprofessional Carrido had acted like as a soldier, Serrano shouldn't have sunk to his level to play such stupid games. He was supposed to be the man's superior, after all.

Carrido turned to stare at Serrano like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, sir…" he started, but then he didn't know how to continue.

"I think we've all had enough. I and Lieutenant Serrano will have to get moving if we want to get these men to San Tasco before sunset. You had better go about fulfilling your orders," Placid said. Next, he turned to address the owner. "Are you alright with staying here? The last man might come back."

"I'll be fine. My brother should be here soon," the owner replied.

"Then we'll be going," Placid said.

They took the bandits outside and got them on their horses. Both men had their hands tied before them, and Placid connected their saddles to his with rope just in case they would try to escape. Serrano didn't seem equally concerned about that, but he made no mention of it.

Serrano went to give the bandits' horses a few pats before mounting his own. "Luckily to you, these guys won't have a need for you where they're going. I'll find someone to look after you," he said said to the animals.

They started following the road to the direction of San Tasco. It was barely past noon and still too hot for Placid's liking. He could feel sweat pour down his back and couldn't help but glare at the backs of the bandits riding before him.

"Idiots," Serrano said by his side. "If you're going to steal something, you should first make sure it's worth something."

"I wouldn't give advice to lowlifes like them," Placid pointed out.

"That's not advice. It's common sense," Serrano said with a chuckle. From the corner of his eye, Placid noticed that the other lieutenant kept looking at him with half a smile on his face. He frowned in irritation.

"We need to keep a stern eye on them in case they try to escape," he said, hoping that Serrano would stop looking at him and concentrate on his work.

"Hey, lighten up. They aren't going anywhere," Serrano said, but he did turn his eyes back to the bandits. After a moment, he continued, "Are you always this strict?"

"When there are duties to fulfil, yes. I want to make a good first impression when we arrive in San Tasco," Placid replied.

"So do I. This post is like a dream come true, and I'm not letting anything take it away from me," Serrano said. The humour didn't leave his voice even for a moment, but something about him made Placid believe his words. Besides, surely this man wouldn't have become a lieutenant if he couldn't be serious about his duties.

"I wonder why they need two replacements," he mused.

"Maybe the commander wants to play safe. Remember what the owner said about this Zorro who has delivered countless shameful defeats to the army? Maybe the commander thinks he needs more officers to capture him," Serrano suggested.

"Could be," Placid admitted. If even half of what the owner had said was true, they would probably run into this mysterious bandit in no time. He glanced at the bow that was attached to his saddle. His father had taught him to shoot, and to this very day he didn't like using the weapon against humans. This time he felt there was no choice. If Zorro was anything like the rumours said, he had to be stopped at any price.

"Well, I for one am glad I don't have to go there alone. I don't know what happened to our predecessor, but it could be that the men are still loyal to him and won't be happy to serve under someone else yet," Serrano said.

"I'm sure the commander has the situation under control," Placid said.

"I wish I had your trust in formalities, but even soldiers aren't immune to emotion," Serrano said. He shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess that just means that the two of us have to stick together and show everyone that we're better than any lieutenant they've ever had, huh?"

Placid let out a thoughtful hum and nodded. He couldn't wait to get to San Tasco as soon as possible to see the situation for himself and to hear what was really going on.

* * *

Lolita was busy choosing the best apples to buy when she suddenly saw Diego from the corner of her eye. He was standing on the other side of the street, talking to Bernard and some girl Lolita couldn't remember seeing before. They all seemed to be having fun, so she told the merchant that she'd be back later and went to join her friends.

"Hello, Diego," she greeted him when she got closer.

"Oh, Lolita. I didn't know you were in town," he replied.

"I'm just doing some shopping for my mother," Lolita said.

"I'm running errands, too," Diego said, but since his hands were empty, Lolita could only assume that he was just trying to make her believe he was doing something productive. Most likely he had just come to town to have some wine and chat with his friends. Usually, she might have made some snippy comment about that, but right now her mood was too bright for that.

"My father told me something that made me very happy this morning," she said.

"Really? What's that? Is he going to buy you a new dress?" Diego asked.

"No, you silly. Nothing like that," Lolita said. For a moment, she felt irritated that Diego would suggest that. Yes, she did love pretty dresses, but surely she had already proven that they weren't everything to her? Surely Diego didn't think she was shallow? Oddly enough, such a little comment from him bothered her a great deal all of a sudden.

"Then what?" Diego asked, blinking in confusion.

"My father said that they're putting together enough money so that Mr. Adans can return here and get his mine back," Lolita said. She watched Diego's face for a reaction, but his usual friendly smile didn't even waver.

"Yes, I already know. It's wonderful that everyone is ready to help him," Diego said.

"But it's not that that made me especially happy. My father said that this was all your idea," Lolita said. She couldn't help but feel a grin tugging at her lips, and she didn't even know why she was feeling so excited.

"It was just something that I mentioned to my father the other day," Diego said modestly.

"Nonsense, Diego! That was a wonderful idea. I didn't know you could be so…" Lolita started to say, but she realised she had no idea how to finish. Diego cared about the people and the trouble they faced every day. She had never doubted that. He wasn't brave like Zorro and couldn't defend the people with a sword, but he wasn't useless. She hadn't even realised how much he helped just by being there.

"So... what?" Diego asked, but Lolita just shook her head.

"Never mind that. I'm so proud of you. It makes me happy to think that Mr. Adans can come back," she said.

Diego chuckled but didn't say anything. The slight blush on his face was most endearing, and Lolita had to look away when she felt her own face grow red. She was about to say something to Bernard, but it was then that she realised he and the little girl had left.

"Who was that girl with Bernard?" she asked.

"That's Pepita. She moved here with her mother some time ago," Diego said.

"She and Bernard seem to get along well," Lolita said.

"Bernard always makes friends fast," Diego replied. "By the way, do you need help with your shopping?"

"I thought you were running errands of your own," Lolita pointed out and gave him a teasing poke between the ribs. It made Diego jump aside with a yelp and a protest about how she shouldn't tickle him.

"Actually, I was just looking for Sergeant Gonzales," he admitted.

"I knew it. You shouldn't try to lie to me," Lolita said with a smirk. It was so easy to see through Diego. He couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it.

* * *

It would have been an understatement to say that Gabriel was irritated. He was stomping through the front yard towards the wine fields with his fists clenched, and the same angry frown had been on his face since morning. Things that wouldn't have normally bothered him, such as the heat of the day, now added to his annoyance and made him feel like everything was going wrong.

It was only three days since he had started his work, and he already hated it. His tasks, if they could be called that, were useless. All he did was make sure all of the workers came in time in the morning and didn't waste a second of the time they were supposed to be picking grapes. Since most of them were frightened of him, all he had to do was walk through the field every now and then. At first it had been amusing to watch the pathetic peasants cower before him, but the novelty was starting to wear off.

Even worse, he knew that these people didn't have any real reason to fear him. Not anymore now that he didn't hold any power. Their terror was only a reminder of what he no longer was. Sooner or later they would realise that, too, and he wasn't looking forward to that. In fact, there were times when he almost was afraid of them. Without his rank he was just like these people.

He might have been able to at least tolerate it if he could have got some sense of satisfaction from his work, but he wasn't granted even that. He felt like he wasn't doing anything. He missed going on patrol, training with the men, collecting taxes and fighting Zorro. Hell, he was even starting to miss the paperwork. A few weeks ago he would have laughed if someone had suggested it, but he now knew that giving orders to other people wasn't much fun if that was all you had to do. It reminded him of the time he had spent recovering from his injury. He wasn't doing anything useful; everything around him would have functioned just the same without him, and everyone respected him in name only.

Gabriel spotted Basilio coming out of the main house with a wide smile on his face. Seeing someone else so happy only made his irritation worse. Basilio also reminded him of his other task, which was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Hey, have you seen Rafael today?" he called out to the younger man. If he was supposed to be looking after that idiot, he might just as well put at least some effort into it.

"I think he's still in bed," Basilio replied.

"What? It's well past noon! Is he sick?" Gabriel blurted out.

"No, he always sleeps this late," Basilio said.

"Unbelievable," Gabriel muttered. He couldn't imagine even Diego being this lazy. His first thought was to march to that weakling's bedroom and drag him out of bed, but he knew it would have only caused him trouble. He was too angry to deal with Rafael now.

"I think he stayed too long partying in town," Basilio said.

"That much is clear to anyone," Gabriel snarled. He had seen Rafael leave when the sun was setting, but the young man must have come back after he had already retired for the night. He could hardly believe that the man in charge of the entire estate was a failure like that. If the rest of them hadn't known what they were doing, everything would have been in ruins in a week.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's not my fault," Basilio said quickly. He stopped when they arrived at the wine fields and shielded his eyes from the sun, like he was looking for something. Apparently he found it because he swiftly excused himself and hurried to talk to one of the workers.

Gabriel felt the urge to kick something, so he decided to walk through the field one more time. Maybe some worker would give him the excuse to yell at them.

As soon as someone spotted him, all happy chatter between the men and women on the field came to a halt. Everyone turned their eyes back to their work, and nobody had the courage to even glance at him. The hands picking the grapes got faster until they were tearing the fruit from the vines almost violently.

"Hey, be more careful, you idiot! Don't damage the vines," Gabriel snapped to the first person who was in his way.

"Yes, of course. Right away, sir," the poor man stuttered.

"And that goes for the rest of you, too," Gabriel said. As he was about to turn away, he caught a glimpse of the hateful glares on the workers' faces. "And what are you all looking at? Get back to work!" he growled. Even as everyone did so, it didn't make him feel at all better. In fact, he felt nothing short of petty. Just a few weeks ago, he had led men to battle and been proud to wear a uniform. Now he was snapping orders to peasants. It was pathetic.

He spotted Pablo in the distance and started walking towards him. Pablo was at least tolerable, so maybe talking to him might improve his mood a notch. As he got closer, he saw the man was leaning his back on a portion of the fence he and Basilio had built.

"Hey, Gabriel. Have you seen Basilio?" he asked when Gabriel got closer.

"He was just there. He had some business on the fields," Gabriel replied.

Pablo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Typical," he said. "I bet he has already picked a sweetheart among the workers. It looks like it's up to me to build the fence now."

"You could just order him back here," Gabriel pointed out.

"I'm afraid I don't have your aura of power," Pablo said. He turned to look at the fields. "I must say I'm impressed. I've never seen so many people jump in fright at the mere sight of someone. You must have been some lieutenant."

"Yes," Gabriel said stiffly. How he wished he still were. He waited for Pablo to add his disapproval, but he didn't see any of the hate on his face. It was an almost bizarre thing to notice after the way most people treated him nowadays. "Doesn't it bother you?" he asked.

"What?" Pablo asked.

"That everyone fears me. You must realise they have a reason for that," Gabriel said.

Pablo shook his head. "Not at all. I know you have to be harsh to maintain order in the colonies. My cousin used to serve here as a sergeant before he lost his leg in a peasants' uprising and had to go back home. As long as the army remains loyal to the king and is fair, I don't care how strict the officers have to be," he said.

"You might want to keep that opinion to yourself. The people here sympathise with local rebels," Gabriel said. And if Pablo spoke too freely, the others would start telling him stories of how Gabriel had misused his power for his personal gain. Raymond was the only one with any proof of that, but if enough people said the same thing, Pablo might believe them.

"I know. I've heard about this Zorro," Pablo said with a frown.

"That man is nothing but a criminal! I can't wait for the day when I'll see him get what he deserves," Gabriel snarled.

"Good thing we probably don't have to worry. I see no reason for Zorro to ever come to this estate," Pablo said. He straightened his form and turned to look at the unfinished fence with a displeased expression. "I'm much more concerned about how I'm getting this done."

"Why is it so important to build that fence anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"Because most of our fields are close to roads. People have this idea that if there's no fence, they can just come and get a handful of grapes as they're travelling," Pablo replied. He went to lift the other end of one of the planks on the ground. "If you have nothing else to do, could you fill in for Basilio for a while?"

"Sure," Gabriel said and went to help. It wasn't fun work to do on such a hot day, but at least it would keep him busy for some time.

* * *

Placid wasn't entirely sure what to think of his first impression of Commander Raymond. Upon entering his office with Serrano and seeing him greet them with half a smile had made him think that Raymond was a cold and calculating man. He didn't know why he couldn't shake that idea. Raymond was polite, even friendly. He had congratulated them for capturing the bandits and stopping them from stealing the letters. And yet there was that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach every time those blue eyes turned to look at him.

"In any case, we have been expecting you. It hasn't been easy to run things here the past few weeks. Lieutenant Gabriel's unfortunate departure left us with a large gap in our midst," the commander said.

"I'm sure we'll both do our best to replace him," Placid said.

Raymond nodded. "I expect nothing less." He kept a small pause. "I'm sure you must have heard rumours about what happened to Gabriel. You probably agree that it works in everyone's favour if I tell you what really took place."

Placid and Serrano both nodded. Placid thought back to what he had heard at the tavern. The basics of Carrido's story were probably true, but he didn't want to trust the soldier blindly. The situation couldn't be as unfair as he made it seem.

"First I must tell you that there had been quite a lot of trouble with Lieutenant Gabriel for a long time. He was rash and impatient and acted without thinking. Operations led by him were often disastrous. The incident when the rebels stole a large shipment of wheat was simply one too many in a long line of embarrassing defeats. Then there was the fact that he received a permanent injury that prevented him from properly fulfilling his duties. Under those circumstances, I saw no other choice but to remove him from service," Raymond explained. He clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head so that he looked somewhat amused.

"If you would have acted otherwise, this your chance to voice your disagreement. Otherwise I assume we're done with this topic," he continued.

"I have no reason to doubt your decision, sir," Placid said at once.

"Same here, sir," Serrano said.

"Good. Captain Jekyll will soon be here to take you for a walk around the barracks and introduce you to the men. There are just a few things I want to make clear first," Raymond said. He waited a moment to see if either lieutenant would comment, but when neither did, he continued, "At first you might be surprised by the army's tactics in this area and think that we're being overly harsh to the people. That's understandable, but I want you to know that nobody here enjoys it. San Tasco might look like quaint little town, but the area is restless and there are many rebel factions hiding in the surrounding countryside. I'm sad to say that many of the citizens are sympathetic towards them, which is why we have to remind them of Spain's power every day."

That wasn't at all how Placid had heard it from the people he had talked to. They had made it seem like the army was tyrannising them and that the rebels were only trying to help them. Of course, he wasn't foolish enough to take the words of some peasants over those of his commander, but he still found it bothersome how there could be two such different accounts of the same thing.

"The most notorious of these rebels is the masked bandit known as Zorro. He has caused countless trouble to us in the past. Zorro is very clever and always chooses to strike at such a moment that it looks like he's fighting for justice. He has made the army look bad on numerous occasions, but I trust you won't fall for his tricks. No matter what people say, you shouldn't forget that Zorro is a dangerous criminal and an enemy of the king," Raymond finished his lecture.

"Of course, sir," Serrano said.

"Good. I fear even some of the soldiers are starting to fall for Zorro's lies. It's the responsibility of every officer to make sure there is order among the men," Raymond said.

As Captain Jekyll came to take them away, Placid couldn't help but frown at the situation. He had been expecting a quiet rural town when he had arrived in San Taco, but Raymond's words made it look like the area was on the verge of a rebellion. He felt a little nervous about starting his career as a lieutenant in such a complicated situation, but at the same time it made him more determined than ever to prove his worth. He'd do his best to help ensure that San Tasco wouldn't succumb to chaos.


	20. These Provincial Lives

I don't know if **twin. charm** is still reading this story or not, but if you are, the last scene with Alicia is for you. She'll be more important when the plot gets closer to her episode, but I decided to write that short bit here because you like her so much and there are no stories about her.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 20**

"Somehow I get the feeling that they don't like us."

Placid turned to look at Serrano at these words. The other lieutenant was riding by his side on their first patrol through San Tasco. They were careful to leave space for everyone else in the street, but nobody had the courage to move before they had passed. Most people stopped what they were doing and turned away or stared at the ground. Placid had tried to make eye contact several times, but nobody would look straight at him.

"I think so, too," he remarked. He thought back to what Commander Raymond had said about how it was necessary for the army to make harsh decisions in this area. It had been easy to agree when he had stood in the commander's office, but now he felt some doubt gnawing at his resolve. These people were farmers, fishers and miners – fathers, mothers and children. Surely they didn't all deserve to be punished for the actions of few?

Serrano chuckled. "I guess our predecessor wasn't very popular. They probably think we're just like him," he said.

Placid was inclined to agree. He didn't like gossip, but it would have been impossible to miss all the talk and whispers of Lieutenant Gabriel. If even half of what he had heard was true, the man had been impatient, rude and cruel. He had been in charge of most of the disciplinary measures against the people. If the citizens associated him and Serrano with a man they had all universally hated, it was no wonder they didn't like them.

"In time they'll realise that they can trust us. We'll just have to work to earn their respect," he said.

Gabriel had obviously abused his position, which was inexcusable in Placid's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if Raymond had closed his eyes from that on purpose because Gabriel had been doing a good job at keeping the people at bay. Hard times called for hard actions, but… This was wrong.

He supposed it was a lucky coincidence for the people that Gabriel had been injured and could no longer carry out his duties. Now he and Serrano had the chance to show them that not every officer was as bad as him. Maybe that would make the people remember their loyalty to the king and there would no longer be a need for all this violence and hate.

"It almost makes me wish some bandits would attack so that we could arrest them," Serrano remarked.

"I find it hard to believe that you'd even say such a thing," Placid said.

"I said almost," Serrano said with a shrug.

Placid chose not to reply. He wasn't really sure what he thought of his new companion so far. He supposed Serrano had to be competent if he had been promoted into a lieutenant and positioned in San Tasco, but he had an irritatingly laid-back attitude about his work. Placid liked to think that he had a sense of humour, but he had always been of the opinion that his duties came before anything else. Serrano apparently liked to mix the two, which made Placid wonder if he could be as effective as needed.

"I don't see why we have to patrol here like this. There's nothing going on," Serrano remarked.

It was obvious their patrol in town had no other purpose but to announce that there were two new officers in San Tasco. Perhaps Raymond hoped that their appearance would frighten the people and remind them of the army's power. It didn't matter if officers or soldiers were taken down. New ones would always arrive to take their place.

"I don't mind it. I'd like to get to know the town," Placid said.

"If you see any taverns, let me know," Serrano said.

Placid was starting to think that he'd be very pleased if he was allowed to work with either Captain Jekyll or Sergeant Gonzales as much as possible. He didn't know either one very well yet, but he had got the impression that they at least tried to take their work seriously enough to his liking.

* * *

Gabriel gave the plank a kick to make sure it was properly secured and deep enough in the ground. It wobbled a little, so he raised his hammer to strike the beam a few more times. He preferred doing it with his left hand because he couldn't raise his right arm high enough to get any force into the blows. Besides, he had realised that his right shoulder didn't like the impact. He hadn't got much sleep on the first night after building the fence with Pablo.

The fact that he had to do the work with less strength and accuracy than usual would have normally annoyed him, but he was feeling too good to care about that. Apart from helping at the mine, he hadn't done anything productive since Raymond had removed him from service. Building a fence wasn't fun work, but now the foremost thing in his mind was the sense of accomplishment that came from doing something and seeing the result.

"There. That should do it," he said once he was pleased with the work.

"We're making good progress. If we keep this up, this field should have a fence around it in a week," Pablo said.

Basilio looked up from his work with hopeful eyes. "In that case, can I take a quick break? There's something I need to do," he said.

Pablo shared and amused glance with Gabriel. Basilio had been asking that same thing every chance he got. So far they hadn't let him go, but that wasn't doing anything to ruin the young man's enthusiasm.

"No. You'll be in trouble with Don Augusto if you keep skipping on your work," Pablo said.

"Only for a moment. And Augusto isn't even here, so who cares?" Basilio complained.

"Your minute is more like an hour when you get talking to girls. And don't even try to say that's not what you have in mind," Pablo replied.

"If you bother any of the women in the fields, they won't be able to do their work. If that happens and you're to blame, I'll report it to Don Augusto right away," Gabriel remarked. He had less patience for Basilio than Pablo did. People who avoided their duties got on his nerves on principle. Had he been in charge of Basilio, he would have given the lad a piece of his mind already.

"Err…" was all Basilio could say to that.

Pablo chuckled. "You had better watch out. We're expecting army-level discipline out of everyone now," he said.

"And I thought Don Augusto was bad," Basilio grumbled. He sighed and sat down on the grass next to the unfinished fence. He turned to look over to the fields. Gabriel followed his gaze and spotted a young woman who was picking grapes together with her mother.

"She's not even looking in this direction," Basilio moaned in disappointment.

"That's because she knows that if she stops working even for a minute and Gabriel sees that, he'll fire her," Pablo said.

"I would tell her off and give her another chance. If she did it again, then I'd fire her and everyone in her family," Gabriel said. He was being serious, but the guffaw from Pablo revealed that at least he thought he was joking. He didn't bother to correct him.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until the evening. If Lupe's mother is fired because of me, she'll never let me marry her," Basilio mused in thought.

"Yes, and then you'd have to blackmail her for the permission, so you had better get back to work and forget about her for now," Pablo said. He picked up a hammer from the ground and threw it at Basilio's feet. The lad frowned at him but did get up and return to work.

Gabriel did the same, but he couldn't get into it like only moments ago. Pablo's words had reminded him of Lolita and his several attempts to convince her and her family that she should marry him. It had seemed so simple back then. He had wanted her, and he had thought he could always have whatever he desired. Her hateful words and objections hadn't mattered; he had been so sure that everything would work out. Now his previous boasting and shameless courting of her made him feel like an idiot.

It wasn't that his feelings for her had changed. He still wanted no other woman as his wife. He wanted her because… Gabriel frowned, unable to name a single reason other than that she was beautiful and the daughter of a wealthy landowner.

Some hours later, it became too hot to keep working. It was almost noon, and just standing outside was enough to make anyone feel uncomfortably hot. Basilio still found the energy to hurry off to get some water for his girl who would be having a break with the other workers, but Gabriel and Pablo preferred sitting down in the shade.

"We're running out of nails," Pablo said as he leaned back against the only tree that was growing near the fence. "Do you want to go to town to get more, or should I do it?"

"I'll do it," Gabriel said. He hadn't been to San Tasco since he had started working at the estate. It would be a nice distraction to have something else to do for a while.

"Then I can just take a nap. Wake me up when you're back," Pablo said. He crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He started snoring in no time, and for a moment Gabriel just stared at him and wondered about this man who treated him like a friend. He didn't think he had ever met anyone who got so well along with everyone. Well, maybe Diego was a little like that. And Gonzales.

The thought of the sergeant gave him the energy to get up despite the heat and go to prepare a horse for the trip to town. He hadn't talked to Gonzales since the accident at the mine. He was curious to know how the investigation had gone.

As he was walking towards the stables, he spotted a little girl drawing something into the sand in front of the main house. She didn't look up even when he stopped to stand right next to her and his shadow fell on her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked.

The girl briefly glanced up at him and then returned her attention to her drawing. A doll was sitting in the sand by her side, right next to a bundle of some sort. Just as Gabriel was starting to lose his patience and grab the girl by her ear, she spoke.

"I'm Pepita. My mama forgot her lunch, so I brought it for her," she said.

"Does she work in the fields?" Gabriel asked.

Pepita just nodded.

"Then take the lunch to her and get out of here! You can't just come here uninvited!" Gabriel yelled.

Pepita finally turned to look at him again. She had a somewhat annoyed frown on her face, and Gabriel suddenly got the feeling that she thought he was stupid.

"I can't. It's not time for her break yet, and mama said I shouldn't bother her when she works," she said.

"Then at least get out of the way!" Gabriel snapped. He had never liked children very much, especially snotty brats who didn't know their place.

The last time he had talked to a little girl like this had been during the incident with the poison in one of the neighbouring towns. He had almost shot her to the face that time. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing that Zorro had intervened. Killing a child would have landed him in a lot of trouble, no matter what way he looked at it. And it was quite despicable, he thought with some discomfort as he looked at Pepita.

"I'm not in your way," Pepita announced. She frowned and momentarily glanced down at her doll before turning her eyes back to Gabriel. "And besides, you should be more worried about those bandits who just went into the house."

"The what?" Gabriel asked and turned around to look at the house. Rafael was alone inside, probably still asleep. If there were bandits in the house, there was no telling what they would do to a pathetic wimp like him. He could only hope that Rafael would hide under the bed before he got himself killed.

"Why didn't you say that right away?" he growled at her and started running towards the house.

"Wait!" Pepita called out after him, but Gabriel didn't listen. He only stopped at the door when she continued, "I'm sorry. There are no bandits."

Gabriel turned slowly around. "What?" he barked.

"I'm sorry," Pepita repeated sheepishly.

"Sorry? You lied to me, you little brat!" Gabriel snapped. He marched to her and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her up from the ground and ignoring her pained protests. "Now you're going to get it!"

"I didn't lie! I don't do that anymore! I -"

Gabriel raised his hand to give her a smack, but he stopped when he heard an alarmed yell. He turned to look and saw a woman running towards them. Pepita noticed her, too, and tried to struggle free and go to her, but Gabriel wouldn't let go.

"Mama!" the girl called out.

"Let go of my daughter!" the woman demanded as soon as she got closer. Her eyes were burning with anger, but Gabriel wasn't intimidated by that. He only tightened his hold on Pepita's wrist.

"She deserves a good slap for telling lies," he said.

"Let go of her," the woman repeated. "Please," she added a moment later, her voice trembling. Gabriel couldn't guess whether it was out of anger or fear of him.

"You should teach the girl some manners. She's wasting everyone's time," he said, but he decided to let the girl go. She immediately reached down to pick up her doll and only then ran behind her mother. She turned to glare at Gabriel with a defiant frown on her face and pursing her lips, but she had to hold onto her mother's dress for courage.

"Pepita doesn't lie. She…" the woman drifted off, glancing down at her daughter. "She sometimes gets a little carried away when she plays alone."

Gabriel snorted. "She shouldn't be playing here in the first place. And it's no wonder she has to play alone if she keeps telling lies," he said.

"I'm very sorry that -" Pepita's mother started to say, but something in Gabriel's words had struck a chord in the girl. She let go of her mother and took a step forwards, the frown on her face becoming even more furious.

"I have friends!" she snapped. "I have Bernard and Figaro and Zorro! They like me!"

"Zorro? Ha!" Gabriel turned to glare at Pepita's mother. "See? Your daughter just lies to people," he said. It was obvious this woman had completely failed at raising her daughter into a compliant little girl who knew her place. Her claim that Zorro was her friend was so outrageous that Gabriel couldn't even be angered by it.

"It's true! I helped Zorro to -" Pepita started, but her mother hushed her into silence and put her hands on her shoulders.

"That's enough," she told her before turning her eyes back to Gabriel. "Sir, I'm sorry that my daughter has been trouble to you. I promise it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," Gabriel snarled. He marched past the girl and her mother and continued towards the stables. He didn't have so much time that he could waste it arguing with peasants, and he was eager to ride to town.

He arrived in San Tasco some time later. The ride to town had considerably improved his mood, and he had almost forgotten about the incident with Pepita and her mother. He left the horse before a familiar tavern near the town square and started walking down the street. It occurred to him that he didn't even know where to buy nails since he had never needed them before, but this was the least of his worries.

This was the first time he was back in town after he had left it in disgrace. He felt a little awkward walking in the streets and didn't know how he should have reacted to the people. Or what he should have expected of them. He was used them either fearing him or showing their open hatred for him. Now there was neither. People walked past him, and most of them didn't even turn to look at him. He was sure they recognised him, but maybe his removal from the army had already stopped being interesting news. Now he wasn't even someone worth hating.

It was probably this new indifference that was the most difficult to stomach. He was used to being at the centre of attention – both positive and negative – wherever he went. Being as thoroughly ignored as this made him feel unimportant and lonely.

He would have probably spent the rest of his time in town fuming to himself if he hadn't noticed Gonzales sitting in the shade with a glass of wine in his hand. He was waving his hat before his face to get some comfort from the heat, but he was still smiling as he nodded a hello to the people who passed him.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol at this time of the day?" Gabriel asked as he approached him..

"Gabriel!" Gonzales blurted out, and Gabriel couldn't help but frown at how wrong it sounded to have him address him by his name, not his rank.

Gonzales didn't seem to notice anything. He gestured for Gabriel to have a seat and offered him some of the wine, but Gabriel declined.

"The patrol isn't my responsibility today, so I had the chance for a longer lunch break," the sergeant said.

"So, it's Jekyll who's leading the men today?" Gabriel asked. Asking about the matters of the army felt like poking at a sick tooth. It brought him mostly pain, but he couldn't help himself; he was too curious.

"Not exactly…" Gonzales said, suddenly turning his eyes to his wine.

"Then who?" Gabriel asked. It surely couldn't be Raymond.

"Two new officers arrived the other day," Gonzales replied after a moment of hesitation.

Gabriel scowled. Gonzales didn't need to say any more. The officers had to be there to replace him.

"What are they like?" he asked, half-fearing the answer. What if they were really good? What if one or both of them took over his place as Raymond's second-in-command and got the wealth and glory that was meant for him?

"I don't know them very well, yet, but… They seem alright," Gonzales said carefully. "Lieutenant Placid is a lot like Jekyll, but I'm not sure what to think of Lieutenant Serrano. He's a bit casual."

"Then you should have no trouble getting along with them," Gabriel said. The thought bothered him a little. It was stupid, but he didn't like the idea of Gonzales getting friendly with the newcomers.

"I think so, too," Gonzales said, oblivious to Gabriel's distaste. "At the very least, I and the captain can take it a little easier now that there are more people to share the work."

Gabriel didn't want to spend another moment talking about the new lieutenants. He hated them already. He decided to change the subject before Gonzales would say another positive thing about these idiots.

"That reminds me. Did you find out what happened at the mine?" he asked.

"Oh, that. Yes, and it was quite a surprising turn of events. I guess you haven't heard about it at the estate yet," Gonzales said.

Gabriel shook his head, and Gonzales started to tell him about how men working for the South India Trading Company had been buying mines and threatening those owners who refused to sell theirs. Apparently, they had blown up Adans' mine because he hadn't given in to their demands. The men had been captured and arrested when they had been trying to sabotage another mine.

"Of course, the head of the South India Trading Company knew nothing about this. He has already promised to pay for all the damage that his men caused," Gonzales finished.

"How generous," Gabriel said. He couldn't help but wonder if Raymond had been involved in this incident. The commander would never allow anything to happen in his town without watching over it.

He wondered if he could somehow use the South India Trading Company to get revenge on Raymond. Even though Raymond and Kapital were plotting together, Gabriel knew that at least the commander wasn't the type of man who wanted to share his power. Sooner or later, the two would clash.

"I think so, too. It's great to have a man like Kapital here in San Tasco," Gonzales said.

"How did you capture his men? Was someone on patrol near the mine they wanted to blow up?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales coughed. "Well," he said, as if he was embarrassed, "it wasn't exactly the army who captured them."

"Don't tell me it was Zorro," Gabriel growled, but he could already guess.

"I'm afraid so," Gonzales said.

"Damn," Gabriel muttered, clenching his fists. Whatever satisfaction he could have felt knowing that Kapital's – and therefore probably Raymond's, too – plot had failed was ruined because Zorro was to thank for it. That damn bastard just couldn't stop being a nuisance!

"But at least he didn't act against the army this time. I mean, we were looking into this matter, too," Gonzales said, but Gabriel couldn't have cared less about that. His hatred for Zorro had nothing to do with the army or the law. It was personal, and he would feel it scorch him every time he saw a man carry a sword.

"That changes nothing. Zorro is still an outlaw," he said.

"Of course," Gonzales said with a miserable sigh. Then he brightened again when he thought of something. "But he didn't just capture the criminals. He also saved two children from trouble!"

Gabriel was about to snarl that he didn't want to hear another word about Zorro's heroics, but Gonzales continued before he had the time for it.

"Who knows what would have happened to Bernard and Pepita if Zorro hadn't been there?" the sergeant wondered.

"Pepita?" Gabriel asked. Could it be the same girl he had met at the estate?

"Yes, she's some friend of Bernard's. She tried to tell me that she knew something about the incident, but I didn't believe her because everyone told me she was a liar. I guess I should have had more faith in her," Gonzales said, a regretful frown settling on his features.

"Hmm," Gabriel said in thought. Maybe Pepita hadn't been lying when she had said Zorro was her friend. It was worth looking into. He might be able to use her to lure Zorro into a trap once he had made plans for his revenge. It should be easy to trick a child like her into telling him everything she knew.

As he was pondering this possibility, a man approached them from down the street. A wide smile appeared on his face as he recognised Gonzales, and he came to give the sergeant a pat on his back.

"Hey, Sergeant! I thought I'd find you here! Don't forget about tonight's card game, alright?" he said.

"Of course not! What do you take me for?" Gonzales asked.

The other man laughed. "It's your turn to buy the wine tonight, so I just wanted to be sure," he said. "But I have to be on my way. Don't be late! Roberto is bringing his wife's pies."

Gabriel watched how the man waved at Gonzales and continued on his way. He was suddenly reminded of the time when he and Gonzales had gone out to eat during his recovery. Gonzales had been smiling and talking with everyone with complete ease. The sergeant had more friends than anyone could ask for.

He had been getting better at his work, too, and all on his own. The way he had taken over the rescue at the mine and kept the whole situation under control had been very impressive. He had improved so much during and after Gabriel's recovery that even he couldn't deny that Gonzales had just needed the chance to handle more responsibilities and make his own decisions.

As much as Gabriel wanted to, he couldn't delude himself. Gonzales had no need for him. He was a fine officer and popular both among the soldiers and the commoners. Gabriel had spent such a long time talking to Gonzales in insults that the sergeant should have told him off a dozen times already.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Gonzales asked, and Gabriel turned to look at him in surprise.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about something," he said.

"I asked you what you're doing in town," Gonzales said.

"I came to buy some nails," Gabriel replied.

"What?" Gonzales asked, blinking at him in surprise and freezing in the middle of lifting his glass to his lips.

"I need some nails, and I have no idea where to buy them. I never needed them before," Gabriel said.

"Oh," Gonzales said. He still looked puzzled, but he was tapping his forefinger against the table and thinking hard. "I'm not sure. I've never needed them either. But why do you want them?" he asked.

"I'm building a fence," Gabriel said, cringing inwardly at how pathetic that sounded.

Gonzales, however, immediately latched on the topic. "That's right! You said you're working at the Alvarez estate. How are things?" he asked.

"Fine," Gabriel said. At the very least, it was much better than what he had hoped to get, but he couldn't will himself to feel entirely grateful. He deserved so much more.

He told Gonzales in more detail about the life at the estate, the wine fields and his responsibilities. He kept expecting the sergeant to appear bored or show his indifference towards such common work, but it never happened. The usual smile returned to his face, and Gabriel started to feel a little more at ease in the situation.

"It's great that you found work after all, and it's such an important position, too. Not everyone could deal with so many responsibilities," Gonzales said.

"That's true," Gabriel said. The compliment felt good.

"You should probably look for a blacksmith for those nails," Gonzales suggested.

"Oh. That's a good idea," Gabriel said. He had to admit he hadn't even thought of that, but it made sense. Who else but a blacksmith could make nails, after all?

"I'm glad if I could help," Gonzales said. He took a gulp of his wine and sighed. "I just wish all problems could be solved that easily."

Gabriel frowned at the uncharacteristically worried expression on Gonzales' face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I don't want to trouble you with it," Gonzales said.

"After everything I've been through with you, I doubt this can be any worse," Gabriel remarked.

Gonzales hesitated only for a moment, clearly anxious to talk about his problem to someone. "Well, I met this wonderful woman a few days ago," he started. He proceeded to tell Gabriel about someone called Sella who owned a flower boutique and was being harassed by a money lender. Apparently, some dead friend of hers had borrowed money and hadn't been able to pay it back before his death, and now the lender and his henchmen had come after Sella.

"Why don't you just take a few men with you and show them?" Gabriel asked. That should look so impressive that maybe it would get this woman interested in Gonzales. He clearly liked her, but he wasn't the type of man who made good first impressions.

Gonzales shook his head. "Oh, I can't. Sella hates soldiers because the army caused her parents' death. I haven't had the guts to tell her that I'm a sergeant," he said.

"That's idiotic," Gabriel said.

"I know. She's going to find out anyway. I was just hoping that if she grew to like me, she wouldn't mind it that I serve in the army," Gonzales said. He sighed. "But maybe I shouldn't have lied to her."

"That depends on what you're planning. If you just want to have a little fun with her, it shouldn't matter what she thinks of you once it's over and she learns the truth," Gabriel said.

"What? How can you even suggest that I'd – Never! Not with Sella!" Gonzales blurted out, looking outraged at the mere idea.

So, it was love, then. Gabriel supposed he should have guessed. Gonzales wasn't the type of man to seduce a woman, take her to bed a few times and then forget about her. That was more Gabriel's style.

"You can't lie about that forever. If you want her, you should tell her the truth," he said. He could hardly believe he was giving Gonzales advice about women, but he knew two things. One, Gonzales needed the advice. Two, nobody could lie about not being a soldier for long. Lying was an art, and Gonzales was especially hopeless at it.

"I know. I think I'll do it tomorrow when I have the day off," Gonzales said.

"Let me know what happens," Gabriel said.

"Certainly! And thank you for the advice! If all goes well, I'll introduce you to Sella next time," Gonzales said. Then he suddenly jumped to his feet as he seemed to realise something. "Oh, I need to get back to my duties!"

Gonzales put his hat on his head and said a quick goodbye. His smile reached his eyes again. Gabriel found himself amazed by how easily Gonzales could forget about his worries and be happy. He wished it would have been that simple for him, too.

* * *

Diego kept a happy smile plastered on his face as he followed Lolita around the town square and listened to her chatter about everything that she needed to buy. He was carrying two bags already, but he didn't mind that. Lolita had been in a good mood ever since she had learnt of his idea to help Mr. Adans. She hadn't complained even when he had been late to pick her up.

However, he wasn't in town just to have a good time with his friend. His father had mentioned that two lieutenants had arrived to replace Gabriel. Diego was certain that they'd show up in town sooner or later, and he was hoping to catch a glimpse of them when they did. If they were both like Gabriel, it would be troublesome for Zorro to have to battle two new enemies. But if even one of them was a decent man, he might eventually have one more ally by his side.

And even if the new officers were rotten to the core, it would take a while before they could do anything. Raymond had a disadvantage for as long as he didn't have anyone take Gabriel's place as his henchman. Diego was certain that the commander was anxious to find someone to do his dirty work for him, but Raymond was careful and calculating. He wouldn't approach either of the new lieutenants until he was sure doing so wouldn't risk his position.

In the meantime, he was busy keeping an eye on the South India Trading Company. Diego didn't have any evidence, but his gut feeling told him that Kapital wasn't as ignorant of his men's actions at the mines as he claimed. Something about that man wasn't right, and Diego was certain that his name would come up again in the future.

Kapital might turn out to be a difficult enemy to defeat. He didn't have as many men in his service as Raymond, but he had more money and influence than the commander. Unlike Raymond, he didn't have to respond to anyone, so he was free to do as he pleased. The only thing the two had in common was that they preferred orchestrating everything behind the scenes so that there would be no evidence to prove their guilt.

They're probably working together, Diego thought. Raymond's command over the soldiers and Kapital's money could be a dangerous combination. Even worse, their goals didn't conflict since Raymond wanted a better position and Kapital more power to his company. If they supported each other, they'd both get what they wanted.

"Diego," Lolita suddenly hissed at him. She was looking at something behind him, so Diego turned around.

Several soldiers were approaching on horseback. Everyone had already noticed them, and people quickly hurried from their way. Shopkeepers hid their most valuable goods from sight and tried to look everywhere else but the soldiers. It was a useless effort, Diego knew. The soldiers would take whatever they wanted anyway.

Sure enough, the soldier leading the group rode closer to the fruit stand where Lolita had just bought some apples. Diego recognised him as Pastrana. It seemed like every time there was trouble with the army, this dark-haired man was there.

"Hey, you!" Pastrana snapped at the vendor.

"Can I do something for you, sir?" the poor man asked in an apprehensive voice.

"Yes, I want -" Pastrana started, but then he turned his eyes from the apples to Lolita. "Never mind. I think I found something better." Without a warning, he moved his horse closer and snatched the bag of apples that she was holding.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Lolita snapped.

"Then come and get them, sweetie!" Pastrana said with a chuckle. He tossed the bag to one of his friends who caught it and flashed Lolita a toothy grin. He took one apple from the bag and bit into it. After that one bite, he threw the apple to the crowd where it barely missed hitting someone on the head.

"That's it!" Lolita snarled. She took one step onwards to get her apples back, but Diego put a hand on her shoulder before she could make it too far.

"Don't be stupid. It's not worth it," he said.

Lolita turned to glare at him with furious eyes. "It's not about some stupid apples! They shouldn't treat anyone like this and get away with it!" she insisted.

"I know, but what can we do?" Diego asked.

"We could stand up for ourselves and not just take this anymore!" Lolita replied, but the frustrated tone in her voice told Diego that she knew how hopeless it was.

They watched how the soldiers moved on to harassing another vendor. Their laughter and the angry and defeated look on the people's faces made Diego clench his fists in frustration. If only he could slip away. Then he'd come back as Zorro and –

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to look when a loud and angry voice suddenly penetrated the ruckus created by the soldiers. The whole town square grew silent as everybody realised that a new group of soldiers had arrived – and this one was being led by two officers.

Diego made quick observations about both of them. The one who had voiced the question was a young man with somewhat curly, brown hair. Nothing about his appearance stood out, but Diego immediately noticed the small crossbow attached to his saddle. It was an odd choice for a weapon, and it might prove troublesome. It was far faster to reload than a musket, so if this lieutenant was a good shot, he had a great chance of taking care of Zorro for good.

The other man didn't look any more special. He had tanned skin and dark hair, and he was sitting in his saddle in a relaxed, almost lazy manner. He was observing his surroundings with half a smile on his face. There was nothing interesting about him, so Diego turned his attention back to the other officer.

"Well?" the man asked. His voice was harsh with anger, and he was glaring at the offending soldiers with a furious scowl on his face.

"Sir, we were just…" Pastrana started to say, but he drifted off. The situation was as strange to him as it was to the people. It wasn't very often that any officers in the army tried to stop the soldiers from terrorising the commoners.

"I can see quite clearly what you were doing. What I want now is an explanation for it," the lieutenant said. He waited a moment, his eyes locked on Pastrana and his companions, but none of the soldiers had anything to say. "Very well. In that case, I want all of you to return to the barracks at once. You will report to Captain Jekyll about this. I expect to hear all about it when I return."

"But I… Uh, yes, sir," Pastrana said. He and his companions rode away from the town square, shoulders hunched and with irritated frowns on their faces.

The tension didn't disappear even after the soldiers had left. Everyone was staring at the newcomers, not knowing what to think. Even Lolita was quiet.

The second lieutenant was the first to speak. "Well, well," he said. "It looks like our good commander forgot to tell us about this disciplinary problem."

"Be quiet," his companion said to him. He got down from his horse and walked to the vendors whose goods had been stolen or destroyed by the soldiers. The poor men were looking at him warily, which didn't change even when the anger slowly left the lieutenant's face.

"I'm Lieutenant Placid, and I'm very sorry about this incident. I will make sure nothing of the sort happens again. You can file a complaint at the barracks, and I'm sure the army will pay for all the damage," he said.

"Uh…" was all that the first vendor was able to say.

"That won't be necessary!" the second one quickly added.

Placid frowned in confusion. "You don't want to be compensated?" he asked.

"No, no, it's not necessary at all. This was no problem," the second vendor said. "Have a nice day, sir!" With that, he hurried to collect those fruit that were still edible. He did his best to avoid the lieutenant's eyes, which left the man looking at him in puzzlement.

"I don't understand," Placid muttered. Diego felt a little sorry for him. It was clear that at least Placid was a man who had his heart in the right place. Diego hoped that the people's attitude wouldn't discourage him from honourable actions in the future. The army needed men like this.

"Seems to me like you ruined the men's fun for nothing. It's clear these people didn't mind them," the other lieutenant remarked.

"How is terrorising people supposed to be fun? Please enlighten me," Placid remarked.

"I was just making an observation," the other officer said.

Placid was about to return to his horse, but then he noticed Lolita's bag of apples on the ground. He went to pick it up and turned to look at the crowd, or what was left of it. Most of the people had decided to go away and not risk it with the army, even if these officers had come to their aid.

"Those are mine," Lolita said.

"They appear to be damaged. Let me buy you new ones," Placid offered.

"That's not necessary. You've given me something a lot better already," Lolita said as she took the ruined apples.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Placid said.

"When you've lived here a little longer, you will," Lolita replied. She turned to look over her shoulder at Diego, and he saw his chance. He really wanted to have a word with this lieutenant and hopefully his companion, too.

"That was quite impressive," he said as he approached Lolita and Placid.

"Not at all," Placid said, his face turning grimmer. "No soldier should act like that. I was only doing my duty."

"That's more than can be said for most officers here," Lolita said.

"I hope you don't mean me. I was ready to act, too, but I wanted to let Placid here be the hero this time," the other lieutenant replied as he got down from his horse and approached them.

"This is Lieutenant Serrano," Placid said and nodded at his companion. Diego noticed the slightest frown on his face as he introduced the other man. Maybe the two didn't get along very well.

"It's nice to meet you both. We were already wondering who the new officers are," he said.

"I hope you got a favourable first impression. So far it appears that nobody likes us," Serrano said.

"The army doesn't have a very good reputation in these parts, but you shouldn't worry about that. When the people notice that not everyone is like the soldiers you sent off, their attitudes will change," Diego said.

He noticed how Placid and Serrano glanced at each other at his words. He should have known. Raymond had no doubt talked to them already and given them his side of the story. It would be difficult to change their opinion now, just like it was with Jekyll.

"Sure," Serrano said with a shrug.

"But we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Diego de la Vega, and this is Lolita Prideaux," Diego said.

"Oh, I might have heard of your families. You're among the wealthiest landowners in the area, isn't that right?" Placid asked.

Diego chuckled in embarrassment. "Well, I wouldn't really say that, but -" he started, but then he noticed the sudden dark look that flashed in Serrano's eyes. It made him forget what he had been about to say. Thankfully, nobody had the time to wonder about his sudden lack of words because Serrano took that moment to leave.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to return to my duties. It was nice to meet you," he said stiffly and went back to his horse.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but we're supposed to be on patrol. Maybe we can talk more later," Placid said.

"Of course. I'm sorry if we kept you," Diego said.

He and Lolita watched the lieutenants get back on their horses and leave with their group of soldiers. Lolita let out a hum when they were gone.

"Was it just me, or did the atmosphere get really chilly all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Really? I didn't notice anything," Diego said with a smile, but in truth he agreed. Something about either his or Lolita's family had struck a chord with Serrano. He hoped it was his. The look that had crossed the lieutenant's eyes didn't promise anything good.

* * *

Gabriel had been asking around about where he could find a blacksmith. The first person he talked to claimed he had no idea, but Gabriel guessed he only said it because he wanted to be difficult. The second person told him about a young woman called Alicia who had taken over her father's smithy after his death. He had decided he would give it a try, so he was now on his way to her store.

It looked deserted when he arrived there. The door was closed, and grass was growing thick by the walls. No neighbours were in sight, so he supposed his only chance was to knock on the door and see if anyone came to greet him.

There was no answer, so he pushed the door open and took a look inside. It was dim because the unwashed windows weren't letting much light into the smithy.

"Hello?" he called out. He frowned in irritation when there still was no answer. So, he had come all this way for nothing. He was just about to turn back and go outside, but then he noticed the items that were carefully placed so that they were standing against the anvil.

Swords, three of them. Each looked graceful and strong, and for a moment all he could do was stare at them with an empty feeling in his chest. He realised he still didn't know what had happened to his own sword. Not that it mattered much. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it back.

But that didn't change the fact that seeing these swords filled him with longing. The temptation was too strong, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had taken one of them into his hands. It felt good to hold it, even if it wasn't anywhere near as good as his. He took a hold of the handle and a defensive pose, momentarily enjoying the familiar movement. He imagined an enemy before him and struck, feeling a little surprised by how smooth it was. It was as if there wasn't anything wrong with him. He couldn't even feel any new pain in addition to the ache that had settled in his shoulder and was always present.

For a moment, he allowed himself the fantasy that he might start carrying a sword again. Even with his injured shoulder, he was a very good swordsman. He would have no trouble defeating most men. But then he remembered the one thing that mattered to him more than anything else. Zorro wasn't just any man. Gabriel had never bested the outlaw before his injury, and he knew he could never do it now.

This realisation brought a sour taste to his mouth, and he let go of the fighting pose. He suddenly found that he hated the sword in his hand. He was just about to throw it to the floor in protest at the unfairness of the world when an annoyed voice caught his attention.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Gabriel turned around to look at the door. A young woman with long red hair was standing there and staring at him with her lips in a tight line. She was wearing overalls and was dirty from hard work. Her otherwise pretty face was marred by an angry frown.

"You must be Alicia," Gabriel said.

"That's none of your business before you've answered my question," the woman said, putting her hands on her hips.

"My name is Gabriel, and I was told you're a blacksmith. There was no answer, so I wasn't sure if there was anyone here," Gabriel replied.

His answer did nothing to soothe Alicia's glare. "That gives you no right to come to my smithy like this," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Gabriel said. He realised he was still holding the sword, so he went to put it back where had taken it.

"Oh, were you interested in a sword?" Alicia asked, and her voice made Gabriel freeze. All of a sudden, every hint of anger and annoyance was gone, and her face melted into the most charming smile.

"No, I -" Gabriel started, but Alicia had already hurried to his side and taken the sword into her hands.

"I love swords. My father taught me how to make them, but I'm afraid I'm not very good yet. It's my dream to make the most wonderful sword in the world one day. It's all I ever want to do. So, what do you think about this one?" she blabbered and held the sword in her hands like it was the most precious thing she had ever seen.

"There's a little too much weight towards the handle," Gabriel said.

"Really? Huh, I knew something wasn't right," Alicia said in disappointment and turned to look at the sword with a frown. "But thank you! I'll try to do better when I make another sword."

"Anyway, what I wanted was -"

"You probably wouldn't be interested in a sword like this anyway. I think this one is a lot better for you," Alicia said. She took another sword by the anvil and pushed it into Gabriel's hands. For a moment, he could only look at the eager smile on her face and wonder what was wrong with this woman.

"It's not often that I get a customer who knows anything about swords. Most people here are just peasants and want me to fix their scythes or knives. I really don't have the time for that sort of thing," Alicia continued.

"Are you even listening to what I'm trying to say?" Gabriel asked. "I'm not interested in a sword!"

"What?" Alicia asked. "Then why are you here?"

"I want to buy nails for a fence," Gabriel said, hoping that they could now put this nonsense past them. This woman wasn't even very good at making swords. He'd be insane to buy one of these!

"Nails?" Alicia repeated, sound like she had just uttered the filthiest word she could imagine. "You're wasting my time because of nails?"

"You're the one who started to talk about swords!" Gabriel snapped. And how were nails a waste of time? Wasn't it her job as a blacksmith to do what her customers asked, not what she wanted? Then again, looking at the state of her smithy, she probably didn't have that many customers in the first place.

"Just because I thought someone intelligent had come here for a change, but I see you're just another boring peasant like everyone else," Alicia said. She snatched the sword from Gabriel's hands and put it carefully back to its place. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get your nails elsewhere. I'm too busy right now."

"Busy doing what? Making swords that no swordsman with any self-respect would handle?" Gabriel asked, outraged that this woman had the guts to talk to him like this. Didn't she have any idea who he… well, who he had used to be?

"How dare you? My swords may not be the best yet, but one day my name will be known even in Spain!" Alicia retorted. She didn't raise her voice at all, but she was able to put so much disdain and arrogance into her tone that Gabriel felt his face go red with anger.

"I very much doubt that!" he snapped.

"And how would you know? What do you even know about swords?" Alicia asked.

"More than you ever will. I've fought countless battles, won competitions, duelled with Zorro and -" Gabriel started to list, but Alicia interrupted him yet again.

"Wait, you've fought with Zorro?" she asked. She sounded doubtful, and the irritated frown never left her face, but the mention of the outlaw seemed to calm her down a little.

"More times than I care to count," Gabriel said.

"Then you must tell me what his sword is like," the woman said, her eyes shining with determination.

"How should I know? I've never handled it," Gabriel said. He'd probably be able to recognise it if he saw it, but that was it. It wasn't like he had that much time to look at anyone's sword when they fought.

Alicia let out a disappointed sigh and crossed her hands behind her head. "Oh, well. I guess I was expecting too much. I'll probably never get to hold such a wonderful sword in my hands," she said.

Gabriel couldn't really care less. He thought the mere idea of a woman getting her hands dirty and dreaming of making swords was a little ridiculous, but he supposed Alicia had no choice now that her father was dead and she wasn't married. He just hoped she could have been a little more professional about her work and spent less time admiring Zorro.

"This is ridiculous. Can I have those nails or not?" he asked.

"I've never made any. I'm too busy for that kind of work," Alicia replied.

"Then this whole thing was a complete waste of my time," Gabriel snarled. He took a few angry steps towards the door, but Alicia told him to wait. When he turned back to look at her, she was pursing her lips and frowning as she pondered about something.

"I might have some left. My father was very good at making them," she said.

"I thought you couldn't be bothered with something like that," Gabriel pointed out.

"That's right. I can't," Alicia said coldly. "But I suppose I owe you one for telling me what was wrong with that sword. So wait a moment and you'll have your nails." With that, she rushed somewhere in the back of her smithy and started rummaging around. She returned a moment later and was carrying a wooden bucket.

"I'm afraid the only container I have is this bucket. You can keep it. No need to bring it back," she said and shoved it into his hands.

Gabriel grumbled a thank you, which he thought was quite generous after the way Alicia had talked to him. When he asked her how much he owed her, she only shook her head.

"Just go. I've wasted enough time already," she said and pointed at the door. Gabriel was sure that if he hadn't taken that moment to move towards it, Alicia would have given him a shove and kicked him out. She was a frail little thing compared to him, but somehow he got the feeling that she could have done it.

What an irritating woman, he thought, but he soon forgot about her altogether. On his way back to the Alvarez estate, his mind was consumed by nothing but how wonderful those short moments of holding a sword in his hand had felt like.


	21. Gonzales in Love

**Attention: **This chapter is based on episode 30, _Gonzales in Love._ If you've seen the series, you know what to expect. If you haven't, you have no idea what you're getting into. That episode was pretty ludicrous and illogical even by the standards of the series. If you want to, you can stop reading this chapter after the Rafael scene and ignore the insanity that takes place after it. It has little effect on the main plot. I actually almost cut it out, but then I figured that those familiar with the episode might find it amusing. Those who haven't seen it will probably just end up shaking their heads.

Normally I go with the German dub when it comes to names, but I'm making an exception in this chapter. I can't make out what Sella's friend is called in the German dub, so I'll call him Moreno, which is the name he's given on the official website.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 21**

Commander Raymond kept the shadow of a pleasant smile on his face as he watched the men. He had ordered a training session for that morning and divided the soldiers into two groups. Lieutenant Serrano was leading one of them and Placid the other. Raymond wanted to see what they were capable of.

"Not bad," Jekyll commented by his side. "So far I've been very impressed by both of them."

Raymond let out a hum of agreement and kept his eyes locked on Placid. The lieutenant was teaching some of the men how to handle a crossbow. Raymond wasn't planning to issue the men such weapons, but this gave them something interesting to do, and he was quite curious himself. He had been told that Placid was an excellent shot. It was always a pleasure to watch competent men at work, especially if he could count on them using their skills to kill Zorro.

He pursed his lips in thought when Placid's arrow met the mark yet again. Placid was certainly skilled enough to get rid of Zorro, but Raymond wasn't sure if he was up to the task. He had been informed of how the lieutenant had sent a group of soldiers to be disciplined after they had been bothering the townspeople. In theory, Raymond had nothing against that. While he didn't mind it that his men kept the people frightful of the army, nothing changed the fact that soldiers had to be kept in line. No, the problem was the righteous attitude that Placid had displayed. If that was how he truly felt, it was probably a lost cause trying to get an accomplice out of him.

Of course, that didn't mean Placid would be useless. It wouldn't be difficult to use his sense of justice to manipulate him into following all of his orders without a question. All he had to do was to paint Zorro as the rebellious outlaw whose actions would hurt the people in the long run.

Raymond could hardly suppress a chuckle as he briefly glanced at Jekyll. Yes, it was quite entertaining to watch these men of honour be so blind.

But amusing or not, it left him with a problem. He needed to find someone to replace Gabriel as soon as possible. Kapital was already working on several projects without his assistance, and he hated losing control to him. Without someone to do his dirty work for him, most of his plans had come to a halt. On a few occasions, he had considered taking Gabriel back into his service, but that would be a considerable dent in his reputation after so much time had already passed.

Raymond turned his eyes to Lieutenant Serrano who was practising fencing with a few men. He was harder to read than Placid. So far, he had fulfilled all of his duties to near perfection, but Raymond couldn't see the same morality in him. Not that he could see much of anything else, either.

He frowned as Serrano defeated his opponent and rewarded the poor man with some mocking comment. Serrano seemed to treat the world around him as a joke. It was impossible to guess what he was hiding behind that lopsided smile. But Raymond would find out. It was only the matter of time before he knew all about this man.

He turned to glance at Jekyll. "Have you already assigned both of them duties for this week?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant Placid will be leading patrol in the countryside," Jekyll said. He hesitated for a moment, as if he wasn't sure if he should continue with his line of thought or not. "Actually, I was thinking of ordering Lieutenant Serrano to do that, but he requested to be allowed to stay in town and keep watch at the station."

"Why is that?" Raymond asked. Nothing ever happened at the station. He couldn't imagine why any young officer, especially one who had just recently been promoted, would want to be assigned there.

"I'm not sure. It might be just my imagination, but I got the feeling he wasn't very enthusiastic about running into any of the landowners who live in the area," Jekyll said.

Most interesting, Raymond noted. "An officer can hardly choose what orders he wants to follow. If Lieutenant Serrano has a problem with any of the tasks you assign to him, send him to my office at once," he said.

"Of course, sir," Jekyll replied.

Raymond spent another moment watching the men practise, but then he excused himself and returned inside. Jekyll's comment had given him an idea.

* * *

It was noon, so everyone was taking a break from work. Gabriel had been sitting in shade by their half-finished fence until he had grown tired of watching Basilio and Lupe blushing at each other and listening to the lad's pathetic attempts at complimenting her. Even worse was that she was falling for it. Gabriel had quickly decided that he didn't have the patience for such a display when it was so hot and uncomfortable already, so he had gone to take a look at how things were at the fields.

He spotted three men hunched over their baskets and muttering something to each other. As far as he remembered, they were Atilio, Celso and Edmundo. He didn't particularly care, but he was good at connecting faces and names because he had always liked to know what to call any soldier that he was yelling at.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriel asked.

The men jumped when they heard his voice and turned around. They exchanged brief glances.

"No, nothing," Celso said.

"Then why aren't you with the others?" Gabriel asked. Almost everyone else had gone to find shade and have some water.

"We aren't feeling that tired, so we're thinking about going ahead with the work," Edmundo said with a nervous laugh.

"You're idiots," Gabriel said. Well, he supposed it wasn't his problem if these fools got a sunstroke. Maybe that would teach them. He was about to move on and continue towards the main house, but it was then that he took a better look at one of the men's baskets.

"Shouldn't that be full already?" he asked, trying to recall what exactly Don Augusto had said about their work pace. He had given them strict regulations about how many gallons of grapes he expected the workers to pick every day. Not only that, but he had divided them into groups, and each group had their own goal to reach.

Gabriel had liked the method at first because it had presented him with the opportunity to keep a close eye on the workers and yell at everyone who wasn't working hard enough. Now it was just dull, and he was starting to think that such tight control was a waste of everyone's time and energy.

"Well?" he asked when nobody said anything.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a little behind, but that's why I'm trying to catch up with the others now," Edmundo said.

"It's not his fault," Atilio was quick to add. "A horse stepped on his hand the other day, and something might be broken."

Gabriel glanced down at Edmundo's hand. It was indeed swollen and bruised, and two of the fingers didn't look quite right.

"If you can't do your work -" he started to say, but the injured man interrupted him.

"Oh, no, it's not that! I'll use the break to catch up with the others, and I'm sure I'll be just fine in a day or two. It's nothing serious," he said.

"Hey! Hey, you there!"

All of them turned to look when they heard Rafael call out to them. The young man was hurrying towards them, pushing his way through the vines and not minding that he was trampling grapes. Gabriel frowned at this and noted that the others were looking quite displeased, too. Well, at least Rafael had got himself out of bed before the afternoon this time.

"What is it?" he asked when Rafael finally reached them.

"I want you to take me to town," the young man said.

"Right now? But everyone will soon get back to work and -" Gabriel started, but Rafael cut him off with a dismissive snort.

"Yes, right now. I'm sure that whatever these peasants are up to here isn't so complicated that they can't do it on their own. Even if it sometimes seems like it," he said with a laugh, but nobody joined in.

Gabriel didn't need to ask why Rafael wanted to go to San Tasco. Ever since his father had left, the young man hadn't done anything productive. He stayed in bed well after noon and spent the rest of the day either napping somewhere outside or drinking and gambling in town.

Gabriel wasn't entirely sure what to do about him. Don Augusto had told him to keep an eye on him but had forbidden him from hurting him. As far as Gabriel was concerned, that rendered him unable to do much. The only thing that could change Rafael into a decent man at this point was a sound and thorough beating.

"Maybe you should take your horse and go by yourself?" he suggested.

Rafael gave him a long look over his nose. The disdain that was written all over his face made it suddenly very tempting to punch him.

"My father left me in charge, and that means everyone here does what I say. That includes you," he said.

"Why, you!" Gabriel snarled. To heck with Augusto's orders! He'd be doing everyone a favour if he gave this spoiled brat what he deserved.

"So, get the carriage ready. I don't have all day," Rafael said. He turned around to leave, but he wasn't looking where he was going, so he stumbled over one of the men's baskets, nearly losing his balance.

"Why are these here?" Rafael asked in irritation. Before Gabriel or the men could even think about stating the obvious, Rafael gave the offending basket a kick and sent it rolling into the vines. All the grapes flew to the ground, but Rafael didn't stop to apologize. He started marching towards the main house with his shoulders hunched in anger and muttering something to himself.

"I must be dreaming," Gabriel said. It just wasn't possible that a grown man could have such a tantrum and not even realise how pitiful he was being. Pablo and the others acted like it was normal, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that someone could really be like that.

"Yesterday he trampled all over the vines when he was taking a shortcut to the mountains. He said he didn't notice them," Edmundo said.

"Juan said that his wife's brother saw him lose a lot of money in a game of dice the other day. I wonder if we're going to be paid at this rate," Atilio added.

"Or if the family is even in the possession of the estate when the time for that comes," Celso muttered.

"Why did Don Augusto leave his son in charge? Even I could do a better job of running the estate," Edmundo said.

"He's hoping that doing something productive will make a man out of him," Gabriel said.

"What?" Celso asked, looking stunned. "He's risking ruining the estate just so that he can teach his son a lesson?"

"Yes," Gabriel said with a disapproving frown, but he supposed that an estate like this wasn't such a big deal to someone as wealthy as Don Augusto.

"Insanity," Edmundo muttered. He took a worried glance at Gabriel, fearing his reaction, but Gabriel couldn't have cared less. He agreed; things weren't right at the Alvarez estate. He had thought he would like Augusto and his way of running things, but he was becoming more frustrated each day.

He didn't feel that either Augusto or Rafael cared about the estate or the wine fields. To Augusto, they were just a way to test his son, and Rafael probably didn't give a damn about anything. Gabriel couldn't claim that the estate was his passion either, but since Augusto and Rafael were in charge, he expected more of them.

"There isn't much we can do," he said and turned to glare at the basket that Rafael had kicked away. "But you can start by cleaning up this mess and getting some rest before you collapse from exhaustion. If that happens, I'll fire you," he said.

He continued towards the main house, not bothering to see if the men did as he told them to. As much as he hated it, he didn't think he had any choice but to do what Rafael wanted. Maybe he would actually get a chance to knock some sense into his head.

* * *

As they were on their way to San Tasco, Gabriel tried to tell Rafael that he should start paying more attention to the work at the estate and spend less time drinking and sleeping. He barely raised his voice, and he thought he was being generously patient. Unfortunately, Rafael countered all of his arguments by saying that he hated the estate and that all he wanted was to go back to Madrid.

Gabriel couldn't help but wonder if Rafael was trying to ruin the estate on purpose. Maybe he thought his father would let him go back to Spain if he proved himself an utter failure.

"I want you to wait for me here," Rafael said as he entered a tavern.

"I have more important things to do," Gabriel said, but the young man turned his back on him and marched inside.

Hours passed, and it was starting to get dark. Gabriel felt like an idiot standing by the carriage and waiting for Rafael. To heck with Don Augusto's orders, he decided. He'd go inside, drag Rafael out and then give him the kind of beating that he'd never forget it. Talking wasn't going to help anymore.

He pushed open the door and stopped to take a look inside. Almost all tables were full, but he couldn't see Rafael anywhere. He caught a passing waitress by her arm and asked her if she knew anything about him.

"Don Rafael?" the waitress asked, blinking. "But he left hours ago through the backdoor."

"What?" Gabriel barked, giving the poor woman a fright. She took a startled step back, but Gabriel had already forgotten about her. He marched back outside to the carriage and gave it a kick in anger.

"When I find that idiot, I'll kill him," he muttered.

He left the carriage by the tavern and went around the building to take a look at the back door. He tried to guess which alley Rafael had chosen after exiting and followed it. The streets were deserted, but there was light in nearly every window. Sounds of distant conversation and laughter accompanied him on his way.

Gabriel came to a halt when he saw someone lying in the street. At first he thought Rafael had got himself murdered, and his heart skipped a beat, but then he realised that this man was far too big to be Rafael. He approached the figure, and it was only when he got closer that he recognised him.

"Gonzales?" he asked in confusion. The sergeant was wearing civilian clothes. He had no visible injuries, and he was still breathing. What on Earth could have happened to him? Had it been anyone else, Gabriel would have suspected that he had drunk too much on his day off and passed out, but that wasn't like Gonzales.

"Hey! Wake up!" Gabriel snapped and gave Gonzales a poke with the tip of his boot.

Gonzales groaned and stirred. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head and turning to take a confused look around.

"What? Where am I?" he muttered.

"Lying in the street like a bum," Gabriel said.

For a moment, Gonzales stared at him like he had seen a ghost. "Now I remember!" he exclaimed. He jumped to his feet and took another frantic look around, this time clearly searching for something.

"What are you -?" Gabriel started to ask, but he was cut off when Gonzales suddenly grabbed him by his shirt.

"Have you seen Sella? Or a man wearing an odd mask?" he asked.

"What? No," Gabriel said. He wrenched Gonzales' hands off and took a step back. "What is all this nonsense?"

"Sella was kidnapped by a masked man! He knocked me out. I must go and help her!" Gonzales announced. Without further words, he dashed off down the street, so determined and full of energy that it was hard to imagine he had been unconscious just a moment ago.

"Wait! Do you even know where she is?" Gabriel yelled after him.

"The man must be working for that moneylender. I know where their offices are," Gonzales said.

Gabriel remained where he was, not sure what to think about this sudden turn of events. He wasn't really surprised that Gonzales kept being pulled into odd messes like this. What did startle him was that he was already considering going after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" he called out.

It was surprisingly hard to catch up with Gonzales. Gabriel could recall the many times he had ordered the sergeant to run around the barracks as a punishment for being lazy. He had had to kick and yell to get him moving, but even then he had never seen him this determined. He wondered if it was only because of this Sella or if he had improved even more than he had realised.

"I told you to wait!" he snapped when he finally reached him.

Gonzales turned to look at him, but he didn't slow down at all. "Oh! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You have no plan or weapons. Do you think I'm going to let you go alone and mess this up?" Gabriel replied.

This actually made Gonzales stop for a moment. "You're going to help me save Sella?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Gabriel said. He briefly thought of Rafael, but he decided that if the young man had got himself into trouble, he deserved to sort it out on his own. Maybe it would teach him something. Besides... Gonzales was more important.

"That's wonderful! Together we can certainly save her!" Gonzales said enthusiastically.

They arrived at the money lender's office some ten minutes later. There was light in the windows, but a sturdy iron gate surrounded the building. They weren't surprised to find out that it was locked.

"Damn," Gonzales muttered and wrapped his hands around the bars of the gate.

"Looks like we'll have to climb over it," Gabriel remarked, half-joking. He wasn't sure how to proceed. His preferred strategy in combat was to strike at his enemy with full force, but that was hardly an option now that their full force consisted of him and Gonzales. Neither one of them was even armed.

"Maybe we should -" he started to say, but then he noticed that Gonzales was already half-way over the gate. "Hey! I didn't mean it! You can't just climb over the front gate like that! Someone will see us!"

"There's no time for stealth. Who knows what they're doing to Sella?" Gonzales asked. He grunted as he reached the top of the gate and had to turn around so that he'd land on his feet on the other side. All Gabriel could do was gape. He would have never guessed that Gonzales could move his massive weight over the fence so fast and with so little difficulty.

"Hurry up if you're coming," Gonzales said and went ahead towards the main entrance.

"You can't go in through the doors, you idiot!" Gabriel yelled after him. Had Gonzales gone completely insane? He even had the gall to give him orders! Who did he think he was? His superior?

Muttering profanities under his breath, Gabriel grabbed the bars in order to climb over the fence, but as soon as he lifted his right arm too high, blinding pain shot through his shoulder. He groaned and let go of the fence, staggering backwards and clutching at the painful spot. Damn, now this! He had got so used to the ever-present ache that he had forgotten he wasn't supposed to lift his arm like that.

Gabriel clenched his eyes shut against the white spots that were dancing before him and tried to decide what to do. He couldn't get over the fence like this. Gonzales had already pushed open the front doors and run inside, so he was of no help. Gabriel cursed under his breath. This one time he could have brought himself to ask the sergeant's assistance, he wasn't there.

When his shoulder no longer felt like it was being torn off his body, he straightened his form and started to walk around the fence. There had to be a backdoor somewhere. With any luck, it would be open and he could get inside in time to save Gonzales from getting himself killed.

He tried not to think too much about what he was getting into. Raymond had always scolded him for being hot-headed and letting his emotions lead him, and it looked like it was about to land him in trouble yet again. Gonzales had better buy him a drink after all this was over.

The gate was locked, as he had suspected. He gave it a kick and yelled at someone to come and open it. He waited a moment until the backdoor of the building was shoved open and a man dressed in blue came out.

"What's this? Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"I came to pay my debt," Gabriel said.

"In the middle of the night?" the man asked doubtfully.

"The sooner I get this off my shoulders, the better," Gabriel said. He sighed in misery and covered his eyes with his hand. "I should have never borrowed any money. My mother always said that it would lead to no good, but I needed it so that I could provide for my wife and five children, and -"

"Alright, I get it," the man cut him off and came to open the gate. "It's your luck it's still the last day of the month. Tomorrow you'd have had to pay one third more."

"Oh, thank you! You've saved me!" Gabriel said as he was let in.

"Yes, yes. Just follow me and -" the man started, but this time it was Gabriel's turn to cut him off. He did it by delivering a punch straight at the man's jaw and sending him sprawling to the ground. Before he could get up and alert the others, Gabriel hit him again, this time knocking him unconscious.

Well, that was easy, he mused as he shook his hand to get rid of the burn. He dragged the man away from sight and searched him for weapons, but he had nothing. Disappointed, he decided he had no other option but to enter the offices, try to find Gonzales and hope for the best.

It didn't take Gabriel long to realise that something was going on. He spotted a group of men running downstairs and talking about some dangerous intruder who was giving trouble to everyone. At first he thought it had to be Zorro because everyone looked and sounded so worried, but he knew that they would have referred to Zorro by his name had he been there.

When he overheard one of the men complain about the fat man who had protected Sella, he knew they were talking about Gonzales. What could he possibly be doing to cause chaos like this? Gabriel supposed the only way to find out was to locate Gonzales and that the logical place for him to be was down in the cellar where the dungeons were.

He wasn't the only one going to that direction, but nobody paid him any attention in the midst of the shouting and hurry. Theodore's men probably mistook him for one of them.

"You go that way! Don't let them escape!"

Gabriel stopped when a man wearing a strange golden mask suddenly emerged from behind the corner to give orders to the others. He was tall and lean and clearly a figure of authority – the others didn't stop to hesitate as they followed the man's command.

This must be the man Gonzales was talking about, Gabriel thought. He pretended to go after the others, but slowed down until he was alone. The masked man wasn't coming with them. Gabriel went back the way he had gone, careful to keep quiet. Something didn't feel right. Why wasn't the man coming with them if Gonzales really was where he said?

He caught a glimpse of the man disappearing through a large door. When Gabriel followed him, he wasn't very surprised to find stairs leading down. This had to be where they were holding Sella, and for some reason the masked man didn't want the others to find her and Gonzales.

He probably wants to finish them off on his own, Gabriel mused.

He heard a surprised shout before he reached the end of the stairs. The voice belonged to Gonzales, and he was telling Sella to stand back. Gabriel entered the room just in time to see Gonzales hurl the masked man against the wall. He slumped to the ground and remained there with the mask half falling off his face.

"Let's go!" Gonzales said to Sella and grabbed her hand, but he froze when he noticed Gabriel standing by the door.

"What's going on here?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, you found us," was all Gonzales said before he turned to address Sella. "Don't worry. This is Gabriel. He's… well, he's a friend of mine," he explained, glancing hesitantly at Gabriel at his words.

"Nice to meet you," Sella said. Despite their dire circumstances, she managed to put a smile on her face.

"I asked for an explanation," Gabriel remarked.

"That's a long story. Maybe we should first -" Gonzales started, but then they were all alerted by a sudden clink.

The masked man had stirred, and the slight movement had made the mask fall off. Now that his face was revealed, he looked much less intimidating. He had thin features and dark brown hair. He didn't look very malicious, but maybe that was only because he was still unconscious.

"That's… That's Moreno!" Sella cried out. She wrenched her hand from Gonzales' hold and rushed to the fallen man's side.

"What? But I thought he was dead," Gonzales said.

Gabriel couldn't make any sense of what was going on, and it was starting to irritate him. Everyone else seemed to know more than him.

"Wasn't Moreno the name of the friend who got Sella into this in the first place?" he asked, but Gonzales didn't seem to hear him. He was staring at Sella and Moreno with shock written all over his features. Gabriel could understand that. It was impossible to miss the worry and affection on Sella's face as she tried to get Moreno to wake up. It looked like Gonzales had competition.

Well, he supposed it was a good thing that Moreno was unconscious and an enemy. They would just leave him here and –

"We'll take him with us," Gonzales decided.

"What? But didn't he just try to stop you from saving Sella?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation," Gonzales said.

"No, there isn't, you idiot!" Gabriel snapped, but Gonzales had already hurried to Sella's side. Together, they lifted Moreno from the floor so that Gonzales could carry him on his back.

Gabriel decided that if Gonzales wanted to be stupid, it wasn't his problem. All he wanted now was to get out without trouble, and if he had to play along, so be it.

"I think we had better get going. Those other men could be here any moment now," Gonzales said. There was a determined gleam in his eyes that made Gabriel think back to the accident at the mines and how easily Gonzales had taken control of the situation. Just like then, he felt compelled to let the sergeant be in charge.

They ran up the stairs and turned left. Gabriel told them about the backdoor, and they decided that it was their best chance to make it out. As they hurried to reach the other side of the building, Gabriel couldn't help but take a closer look at Sella. It was no wonder that Gonzales had fallen for her. The blonde hair that was tied back and the slender frame made her appear delicate, almost frail. She was frowning in fright and worry, even now that she had been rescued. Gabriel didn't much care for such timid women – they were boring – but he had to admit that she was beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that Sella could have freely chosen almost any man. He wondered if she'd even give Gonzales a second thought.

Then there was Moreno. Gabriel could have understood the sense in taking a hostage, but it appeared it wasn't as simple as that. Why would Moreno be working for Theodore if he had caused all this trouble in the first place?

They found the backdoor and ran outside, only to come face to face with half a dozen men. The group included the guard Gabriel had tricked and knocked out when he had first entered the offices. The man didn't look very happy.

"That's the guy!" he told the others and pointed at Gabriel.

"I don't know how you made it this far, but it ends here," one of the men said. He was taller than the others and was holding a long wooden club in his hands. As Gabriel scanned the group, he didn't see anyone carrying firearms. They probably didn't want to alert the army's attention by shooting in the middle of the town.

"Sella, you had better step aside," Gonzales said. He slid Moreno's unconscious figure off him and raised his fists in a defensive pose.

"Be careful," Sella said. She knelt by Moreno's side to make sure he was alright.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Gonzales said to Gabriel.

"You didn't drag me into anything," Gabriel remarked, feeling a little sour. Gonzales hadn't needed him at all at any point in this.

Something about his words seemed to strike a chord in Gonzales because the man flashed him a brief grin before turning his attention back to their opponents. There were six men, so the odds weren't in their favour. That, however, didn't seem to bother Gonzales. Before Gabriel could even suggest that maybe they should try something else, he had already rushed to attack the men. Judging by the alarmed expressions on some faces, the men had fought against him before.

"Isn't he strong and brave? He has been protecting me since the beginning," Sella commented.

Gabriel just grunted. He could no longer say he was surprised by Gonzales' competence, but he had no more time to dwell on that. One of their opponents thought he could be clever by attacking Gabriel to get to Sella. The man charged at him with his club raised, and Gabriel had no choice but to use his left arm to block the attack. He stumbled from the impact and groaned at the pain in his arm, wondering how many similar strikes it would take to break bones.

He caught a hold of the club when the man tried to strike again and twisted it from his hands. Without his weapon, the man wasn't much of a threat to him – it took just one hit to the face to send him flying on his back to the ground. He didn't get back up, either because he was unconscious or because he thought he had better pretend to be.

After about ten minutes, the only ones still standing were he, Gonzales and one of the enemy group. He took one look at them, then at his unconscious companions before he decided that he wasn't up to facing them alone and pretended to faint as well.

"Time to go. I know a place where we can hide until everything is sorted out," Gonzales said. He hurried back to get Sella and Moreno.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Sella asked in worry when she noticed Gonzales' face.

"No, this is nothing," Gonzales said with a dismissive laugh, even though he would no doubt have a black eye and some nice, purple bruises in no time.

There was a low moan from Moreno, and everyone turned to look at him as they realised that he was waking up. Sella was immediately by his side again. This time even Gonzales noticed her worry, but he was quick to hide his frown.

"We had better go," he said gently and went to lift Moreno over his shoulders.

"I didn't know you could fight like that," Gabriel pointed out to Gonzales.

"You learn to use your fists when you have seven siblings, but it's not a very useful skill in the army," Gonzales replied, and Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle.

"You two could finally tell me what's going on," he said.

"Oh, that's right. It completely slipped my mind," Gonzales said. He proceeded to explain the situation to Gabriel, but things didn't really make that much more sense after that. It turned out that Sella was the granddaughter of a rich English nobleman and that her ring was the only proof of her heritage. Theodore, the moneylender, had wanted to force her to pay for Moreno's debts with the ring so that he could substitute his own daughter for Sella.

"I've never heard anything more ridiculous in my life," Gabriel said.

"I had a hard time believing it, too. I never knew my mother was of noble birth," Sella said.

"And what about him? I thought he was dead," Gabriel said and pointed at Moreno.

"We don't know, but there must be some explanation," Gonzales said. Gabriel didn't miss the grim expression on his face. He was probably worried that Sella might choose Moreno now that he was alive after all, but Gabriel didn't think Gonzales had any reason to worry. After everything Gonzales had done for Sella, there was no way she could refuse him. She would have to accept if he asked if he could court her, no matter what her feelings for Moreno were.

There was a sudden moan from Moreno. They decided to take a short break and see if he'd be able to walk on his own.

"Where… where am I?" Moreno asked after Gabriel and Gonzales had placed him to rest against a tree. He blinked as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, and his eyes were soon locked on Sella.

"Oh, Moreno," Sella said, but she didn't dare take a step closer now that he was awake.

"Sella, is that you? I haven't seen you in such a long time," Moreno said. He tried to get up, but abrupt pain in his side forced him to lie back with a groan.

"I think you owe everyone an explanation," Gabriel said harshly.

"He just woke up. That can wait for later," Gonzales said, but Moreno shook his head.

"No, he's right. It's time I tell you everything," he said. He glanced at Sella again, but he quickly turned his eyes away, as if he was suddenly too ashamed to even look at her. He kept his gaze down as he started to talk and gave them the final pieces of the puzzle.

Some of what Moreno said was old news to them. He had needed money to help his sick mother, so he had gone to Theodore. However, the man had tricked him and demanded back much more than he had ever borrowed. His men had come after Moreno and had taken him to Theodore who already knew of Sella's ring and wanted to get his hands on it. They had planned to kill him so that they could force her to hand over the ring, but then Theodore's daughter had fallen for Moreno and wanted to spare his life. Moreno, too afraid to try anything, had promised that he'd join Theodore and help him to get the ring.

"I'm sorry about everything. I know that what I did was wrong," Moreno finished.

"Damn right it was! And now you'll -" Gabriel started, but Gonzales cut him off before he could give Moreno a piece of his mind.

"We'll talk about it later," he said.

Gabriel couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Gonzales. Here was the perfect chance to make Moreno look bad, and he wasn't using it. Was he really that stupid?

"What are you doing?" he asked once they continued down the road. Moreno and Sella were walking behind them, but truth to be told, Gabriel wouldn't have cared even if they heard him.

"I'm so angry I can barely think straight. I can't believe Moreno would betray Sella like that," Gonzales growled. His fists were clenched, and he was stomping rather than walking.

"Then why won't you say that?" Gabriel asked. Really, all Gonzales needed to do was to tell Moreno off and have him arrested. It would solve all of his problems.

"I need to calm down first. I won't accomplish anything if I lose my temper," Gonzales replied.

"You're an idiot," Gabriel said.

Some time later, they reached a hut near the coast. Gabriel volunteered to stay outside and keep watch in case Theodore's men came after them. The others went inside to tend to Moreno's wounds and to talk about the situation. Gabriel hoped that Gonzales would have the sense to send Moreno packing and ask Sella to be his fiancée. He deserved it after this mess.

After a little time had passed, the others came out of the hut. Gonzales was looking pleased with himself, so Gabriel supposed everything had gone well. However, Sella and Moreno waved goodbye to him and started going down the path that would take them to the shore.

"Where are they going?" Gabriel asked.

"To England. I told Moreno to take Sella to meet her grandfather," Gonzales replied.

"What? Why?" Gabriel blurted out. Was Gonzales insane? How could he let a woman like Sella go with another man? And without a fight?

"Because it was the right thing to do. Moreno deserves another chance. He never wanted to hurt Sella; he was just afraid," Gonzales said. He turned to look how Sella and Moreno reached the shore and the small boat that was there. They'd be at the docks in no time, and then they'd be gone from San Tasco forever.

"You're a complete fool. After everything you did for her, Sella couldn't have said no to you. All you had to do was ask her to stay with you," Gabriel pointed out.

Gonzales shook his head. "I could see it in her eyes that she loves Moreno, even after what he did. I don't want her to stay with me out of gratitude or guilt," he said.

"What does it matter why she stays with you as long as you get what you want?" Gabriel asked in exasperation.

Gonzales turned around to look at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Of course it matters. How could I ever be happy with a woman who doesn't really love me?" he said.

"You'll regret that decision in no time," Gabriel said.

"I doubt it," Gonzales said.

"We wasted the whole night and got nothing in return," Gabriel grumbled. It wasn't bothering him now, but he could already guess how much his shoulder would be aching in the evening. Plus, he was tired, was most likely going to be late for work, and he had no idea what had happened to Rafael.

Gonzales glanced at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but... to be honest, I didn't ask you to come," he said.

"What, so it's my fault now?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course not!" Gonzales hurried to say. "You just had no reason to help me, so I'm surprised you bothered."

"I shouldn't have," Gabriel said. He noticed the way Gonzales' shoulders slumped at this. "You never needed me. You saved Sella all on your own."

"But I'm still grateful! Something could have gone wrong," Gonzales said. He turned to look out to the sea where Sella and Moreno's boat could barely be seen now. The new day was starting to dawn, and it was almost painful to look. Gabriel didn't miss the somber look on Gonzales' face as he watched the lovers' boat disappear.

"I told you you'd regret it," he remarked.

Gonzales shook his head. "No. It hurts, but I know it was the right thing to do," he said.

Gabriel said nothing. For a while, he just stood there with Gonzales and wondered what he should do next. He hoped that Rafael had somehow made it home without him. The workers at the estate probably knew what to do even if he wasn't there, but Pablo and the others might start to wonder about his absence. However, he found that the most pressing matter on his mind was how upset Gonzales still looked.

"This is ridiculous," he said.

"What?" Gonzales asked.

"What do I have to do to make you stop staring at the sea like that? Buy you breakfast?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course not. I just -"

"That was an offer, you idiot."

It took a moment before Gonzales got what he was getting at, but once he did, his face was lit by a surprised smile. As they started the walk back to San Tasco, he was almost back to his usual cheerful self and couldn't stop talking about what a great adventure he had had. Gabriel grew tired of listening to him in no time, but he supposed that this one time he might endure it.


	22. The Wicked Design of the SITC

This chapter is based on episode 31, _The Wicked Design of the South India Trading Company._

Here's a quick update because I won't have the time to work on this story for a little while due to exams and travelling.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 22**

Gabriel frowned as he inspected the carriage before him. The left front wheel looked like it would give in at any moment, but that was no wonder. After he had failed to find Rafael on the night of the incident with Sella, the young man had returned to the tavern, taken the carriage and tried to go home alone. Gabriel couldn't imagine how he had done it, but somehow he had crashed and almost broken his leg. Rafael claimed he had drunk too much, but Gabriel would have been ready to bet money on his general incompetence playing a part in the accident.

Gabriel saw someone approach him from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he found himself facing a young woman. Her name was Guadalupe, and she was one of the workers in the fields.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

The poor woman froze at his voice, but she didn't try to retreat. Her cheeks were flushed, and Gabriel didn't miss the way she was grasping her hands together. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. Some of the workers were so afraid of him it was getting bothersome.

"I'm looking for Basilio. Do you know where he is?" Lupe asked. Maybe the blush on her face wasn't the result of fear after all.

"I haven't seen him all day," Gabriel said. Basilio should have been building the fence, but apparently he had found something better to do with his time. Pablo had threatened to put something disgusting into his wine the next time they ate.

"Oh," Lupe said and lowered her eyes in disappointment. "When he comes back, can you tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"Sure, but since it's almost time for you to go back to work, I doubt he'll make it in time," Gabriel said.

"Then I'll talk to him before going home today," Lupe said. She turned away and was about to leave, but then she spotted Pablo who was walking towards them. He was grinning from ear to ear and winked at her.

"You can't be one day without him? I didn't know you were so sweet on him," he said.

"I just have something to say to him," Lupe said. A hint of annoyance crept into her voice, but Pablo either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I'm jealous. I have no idea how Basilio got such a pretty sweetheart so fast when a man like me is still lonely," he said.

"Stop that. It's not funny," Lupe pleaded in exasperation.

Pablo came to lean on the broken carriage and glanced at Gabriel. "You know the place. I'm sure you can tell me where to find someone with such lovely eyes," he said.

"Stop it!" Lupe snarled, but Pablo only laughed at her anger.

"And such a lovely temper," he said.

"Tell him to stop!" Lupe snapped and turned to glare at Gabriel with such blazing anger in her eyes that he was momentarily caught off guard. She had been so timid just a moment ago.

"But maybe she's a little too feisty," Pablo said.

"And you're wasting my time. Go away if you can't do anything productive," Gabriel said. He wondered if he could fix the carriage himself. He had never done such work before, but surely it couldn't be that complicated.

"Hey, are you trying to come to her rescue? I'm not sure Basilio would like that," Pablo said.

"Shut up!" Gabriel and Lupe snapped at the same time. This finally made Pablo wipe the grin off his face. He rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"You're both in such a bad mood today," he said.

"I'm busy. I have no time for your foolishness right now," Gabriel said.

"And I don't need to listen to such talk. You know it makes me uncomfortable," Lupe added.

Pablo chuckled. "And that's exactly why I love teasing you. I'm sorry. There's something about young romance that makes me lose it," he said. Before Lupe could add another angry word, Pablo straightened his back and turned to look at the carriage. "I wonder how Rafael did this."

"I'm not surprised," Gabriel said. "At the very least -"

"He's such an idiot! He can't do anything right!"

Gabriel and Pablo turned around to look at Lupe. Gabriel was a little surprised that she was still there, but her sudden outburst puzzled him even more. He realised that he was glaring at her because she suddenly threw a hand to her mouth, her blush growing even deeper.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to insult him." She was looking up at him with her lips pursed in apprehension. She probably thought he'd punish her for saying something like that about their employer. If she only knew how much he agreed with her.

"Never mind that. Has he done something to you?" he asked.

Lupe hesitated only for a moment before she replied. "He almost ran over my mother and her friends with that carriage the other day and made her drop all the grapes she was carrying. Then he stomped on them when he got down! I'm sure he saw them, and he did it on purpose! My mother had to stay here and pick more grapes to replace the ones that were ruined," she explained.

"She shouldn't have done that. It wasn't her fault," Pablo said.

"We have a daily quota to fill," Lupe said with a careful glance at Gabriel.

Pablo snorted. "Surely it's not that important," he said.

Gabriel found himself hesitating with his answer. Don Augusto had been very clear about what he wanted, but Gabriel had the feeling he might be more lenient if the problems were caused by his son, not the workers.

"No. If we tried to fix all the damage Rafael causes, we wouldn't get a moment of rest," he said.

"True," Pablo said with a sigh, but then he turned to look at the broken carriage. "But look on the bright side. Now that he wrecked the carriage, he can't get to drink and gamble in town in a while."

"Can't he take a horse?" Lupe asked.

"No. It turns out he has been too afraid to get on horseback after he fell on the day he met our good Gabriel on the road," Pablo said.

"Really? I never heard of that. What happened?" Lupe asked.

Before Gabriel could get another word in, Pablo had started telling her of that day, how they had met each other for the first time and how Don Augusto had hired Gabriel. The remains of Lupe's anger and worry were all washed away by the time Pablo was done, and her face was lit by a delighted smile.

"I wish I could have been there. It must have been funny," she said. The happy tone of her voice was so refreshing after so much fear and mistrust that Gabriel couldn't remain annoyed either. It felt like ages since he had been able to just casually chat with anyone other than Gonzales or Pablo.

"You don't have to do much to scare him like that. You'll see something like it sooner or later if you keep your eyes open," he said.

"I'll give him a shock on purpose if you'd like," Pablo added.

Lupe laughed. "Oh, just listen to us. We're horrible," she said. "But I should get going or I'll be late."

"The break isn't over yet," Gabriel pointed out.

"I know, but I -" Lupe started. She hesitated for a moment, as if weighing her options. "I promised I'd do something."

"Oh, are you going to help your uncle again? Has his hand got any better?" Pablo asked.

Lupe froze at his words and glanced at Gabriel, tense like she expected him to yell at her or hit her. Gabriel frowned as he wondered if this exchange should have meant something to him, but then he remembered.

"Edmundo Cortez?" he asked.

"Oh, you already know," Lupe said and relaxed again. "I thought you'd fire him if you knew about his hand."

"As long as he can do his work, I don't care," Gabriel said. As far as he was concerned, it didn't even matter if Edmundo only got through the day with the help of his friends and family. It wasn't an issue as long as all the work got done, and it was easier on him than having to fire the man and find someone to replace him.

"That's wonderful! My mother will be so happy to hear that," Lupe said. She waved goodbye to Gabriel and Pablo before hurrying outside to get back to her work.

Pablo chuckled as he watched her go. "I like her," he said.

"From what I've heard, you like everyone who wears a skirt," Gabriel pointed out.

"Yes, but I especially like Lupe. Don't you just love the way she blushes when she gets angry?" Pablo asked.

"She's not my type," Gabriel said.

"Then what is your type?" Pablo asked.

Lolita, Gabriel thought instinctively. She was everything he wanted, but now that he thought about it, she and Lupe were very alike. Both looked sweet at first, but they could become aflame with anger at the smallest provocation. It was one thing he liked about Lolita – she wasn't predictable or easy. And yet the same trait in Lupe didn't interest him at all.

"Every time I ask you about women, you never say anything," Pablo pointed out. "I can't believe there's nothing going on. When you were a lieutenant, surely all the women in San Tasco wanted to -"

"Shut up!" Gabriel snarled.

A thoughtful frown appeared on Pablo's face. Gabriel glared at him, ready to punch him if he saw even the faintest trace of a grin. Couldn't this idiot see that he didn't want to talk about this topic?

"Let me guess. Someone lost interest in you when you were removed from service?" Pablo asked.

"No, and it's none of your business," Gabriel said, and he couldn't decide if that would have been preferable to the truth. At least then Lolita would have wanted him at some point, even if it was just for his rank. The fact that she had never seen anything desirable in him hurt and angered him more than he wanted to admit.

Thankfully, Pablo got the hint and said nothing more about it. He crossed his hands behind his back and shrugged.

"If Basilio doesn't ask Lupe to marry him soon, I will," he said.

"She would be insane to say yes," Gabriel said.

"It's always worth a try, and I can be really persuasive when I want to," Pablo said with a laugh.

Gabriel couldn't help but think back to what Gonzales had said about not wanting to pressure Sella and how he couldn't be happy with a woman who didn't really love him. He wondered what would have happened if his attempts to blackmail and threaten Lolita into marrying him had worked. He had been certain it would make him happy, but maybe Lolita would have found ways to make his life a hell.

* * *

Nothing of interest happened in a few days. They made good progress with the fence and Pablo estimated that they'd probably finish it in just a day or two. Everyone else was happy about it, but Gabriel thought he might miss the work a little. It wasn't fun by any means, but it gave him something useful and productive to do in his otherwise dull life.

Pablo was currently telling him about how they had thought they had run into English pirates on their way from Spain. He was just about to get to the climax of the story when he suddenly lifted his head to look over Gabriel's shoulder.

"I wonder what's going on over there," he said with a frown.

When Gabriel turned to look, he could just about make out the crowd that had gathered by the entrance to the estate. It was too far away to see who was there, but since all the workers were still in the fields, it had to be someone else.

"We had better take a look," he said, and they both let the fence be. It took them some time to walk through the field to the front yard. By the time they made it there, some of the workers had left the vines as well and come to look. Gabriel thought about yelling at them to get back to work, but his attention was stolen by the people at the entrance.

"What's this? What are you doing here?" he asked. The people appeared to be commoners, and there was nothing threatening about them. Nobody carried a weapon. Maybe they had come to ask for work.

Everyone turned to look at him as they heard his voice. Gabriel was surprised to see no fear on the people's faces. He became even more puzzled when one man took a step closer, desperation in his eyes.

"Please, can you help us? We have nothing more to eat, and we can't afford to buy anything," the man said.

"What? What is this nonsense?" Gabriel asked in confusion. All of these people were well-dressed and looked like they hadn't spent too many days of their lives starving. None of them would stand out in any way in San Tasco, and he just couldn't believe that they were really that poor.

"They must be talking about the recent fires," one of the workers said. Gabriel needed a moment to recall her name, but then he realised she was Anita, the mother of that annoying little girl.

"What fires?" he asked. News didn't reach the estate very quickly, and since he didn't talk much with the workers who lived in San Tasco, he didn't really know what was going on.

"Someone has been setting fire to fields all over the countryside. It's horrible. There's barely any wheat left. The South India Trading Company was able to save some and bake bread, but their prices are insane. Nobody can afford to buy enough for their families," Anita explained.

"I knew nothing about that," Gabriel said, suddenly feeling a little foolish. This was something everyone was supposed to know.

He glanced at Pablo who just shrugged. "Me neither," he said.

"Why have you come here?" he asked of the man who was leading the group.

"We need bread for our children, but we can't buy it. Please help us if you have anything to give us," the man said.

Gabriel realised that everyone was now staring at him and waiting for his answer. He didn't know where to look. The pleading expressions on the newcomers' faces unsettled him. They were nothing new to him, it felt different to see someone look at him like that when he was standing on the same level with them, not glaring down at them on horseback. The workers were almost worse. They were resigned and glum, like they already knew what he was going to say.

With some surprise, he realised that he didn't want to be the one to make a decision. This time, he didn't want the power.

"Where is Rafael? He's in charge of the estate, not me," he said.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day," Pablo said. "But maybe we can ask Eduardo or Carla about this."

"Right," Gabriel said with a nod. "You stay here," he said to the people before turning to face the workers. "And you people get back to work!"

"What a mess," Pablo said with a sigh as they entered the main house to look for someone who could take the decision off their hands.

"I don't think we can give them anything," Gabriel said. There were a dozen people outside. They'd have nothing left for themselves if they gave something to everyone. News would travel soon, and then they'd have even more people begging at their door.

Gabriel hated beggars and delighted in showing them their place in the world, or at least he had used to. The desperate looks on the people's faces now reminded him too much of his own plight not too long ago, and he found he couldn't turn his back on them as easily as before.

"I think so, too, but we'll let Rafael decide. If we can find him, that is," Pablo said.

They did find, and it didn't even take long. That surprised Gabriel a little, but what didn't was that they found Rafael still in bed. He staggered to the door after they had spent a good while knocking on it and wrenched it open.

"What do you want so early?" he asked.

"It's almost noon!" Gabriel snapped. He could recall the times he had caught soldiers dozing off much, much earlier in the morning and the dressing-downs he had given them.

"In other words, it's all too early to get up," Rafael said with a yawn. "But since you forced me up, I guess I'll listen to what you have to say."

Gabriel and Pablo explained the situation to him. All through it, Rafael's expression didn't change at all.

"You bothered me for that? I already knew about it," he said once they were done.

"You have to decide what to tell to the people," Gabriel said.

"Tell them to scram," Rafael said. He retreated back into his bedroom and pulled the door shut before Gabriel had even fully understood what he had just said.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Pablo remarked.

"It's probably what his father would have done," Gabriel said.

"No, I think Don Augusto would have sold them some bread for the normal price. He never gives anything for free, but I'm sure he would have wanted to help," Pablo replied.

They returned outside and went to tell the people the bad news. The man leading them said he wasn't surprised, but that didn't stop the expressions on their faces darkening as they turned to leave. They had walked a long way from San Tasco, and it looked like they would be going even further to reach an even more distant estate.

From the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw many of the workers in the field stare at them. When he turned to look, they immediately returned to their work. Damn peasants! What right did they have to glare at him like that, like he had done something wrong?

"Too bad," Pablo remarked.

"I wish I could do something," Gabriel muttered, earning a surprised glance from Pablo.

"What, you want to hand out bread to the people?" he asked.

"Of course not! I want to go and search for the bastard who's setting the fields on fire," Gabriel said. Had he still been in the army, that was what he most likely would have been doing at the very moment. Unless Raymond was behind the whole thing.

The people had mentioned the South India Trading Company and how much profit they were making by selling their remaining bread. Gabriel thought it more than likely that Kapital had hired someone to burn the fields to make sure everyone would have to pay his insane prices.

"Are you stupid? That's dangerous!" Pablo said.

"I'm not actually going to do it," Gabriel said. He just wished he would. He entertained himself with the thought of arresting the culprit and bringing him to San Tasco. How glorious that would be, and how he'd love the adoration the people would shower upon him. They'd say they had been wrong to judge him and that they had treated him unfairly.

"Oh, good. For a moment you looked like you were serious," Pablo said. "I think it's better to let the army deal with this."

"Right," Gabriel, not quite able to hide his frustration.

* * *

Diego frowned as he watched the scene that was playing at the town square. South India Trading Company had set up a large stand. Large boxes full of bread were towering on it while people waited anxiously in line for their turn to buy some. The impatience always turned to shock when they made it to the front and heard just how much they had to pay.

"This insane! This isn't enough for my family!" one man was complaining.

"It's all you can get for the money you gave me," the merchant replied.

"It's too expensive!" someone from the line said.

"It can't be helped. Our fields were burnt, too, and this is all we have left. We aren't doing any profit here. We're practically running a charity with these prices," the merchant explained.

Similar exchanges had taken place all through the day. The people complained, but in the end they had no choice but to pay the asked price. They all returned to their homes with their meagre purchases, so there was something they never saw. But Diego did.

He had been watching the stand all morning. He had quickly noticed that no matter how much bread the South India Trading Company sold, more and more was being brought to the stand. They kept talking of how little they had, and yet it looked like they possessed more than anyone else combined.

That the South India Trading Company was lying about their damage and trying to benefit from the current catastrophe wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Someone was setting fire to all the wheat fields in the area. He had burnt several warehouses, too. If it didn't stop soon, all of San Tasco would be in serious trouble. Zorro had ridden around the countryside each night, but so far he had seen no sight of the culprit. This time he had even accepted Bernard's help.

The de la Vega fields hadn't been touched yet. The wheat the rebels had stolen from the army was also safe, but there wasn't much of it left. It wouldn't help anyone in the long run. The whole situation was gnawing at him from the inside. He hated to feel so helpless and useless.

The same went for his father. Diego didn't think he had ever seen him that tired. Alejandro had started staying up at night to guard their fields with a few of their men. He had asked Diego to join them. Diego would have liked nothing else more, but he had had to lie that he was too tired and didn't feel like it.

He spotted Sergeant Gonzales walking down the street and decided to have a word with him. He might have new information about the mysterious arsonist. The army seemed to be trying to catch the man, but Diego wasn't yet ready to trust that Raymond had nothing to do with the matter. It would be just like him to let honest men like Gonzales and Jekyll work night and day to catch someone who had protection from higher in the army.

On the other hand, Raymond had nothing to gain by burning the fields. He would just be causing trouble for himself. Soldiers had to eat, too. That meant they were looking for either a madman or someone who benefited from all this.

Diego couldn't help but glance at the bread stand one more time.

"Hey, Gonzales," he called out.

"Oh, Don Diego. How are you?" Gonzales said.

Diego noted that the sergeant looked tired, too. He had dark lines under his eyes, and his smile was a little strained. Of course, part of it could be because of what had happened with Sella. Diego hadn't wanted to get involved in such personal matters, but once he had learnt of the trouble Sella was facing with Theodore, he had decided to keep an eye on the situation as Zorro. Thankfully, his interference hadn't been necessary. He was a little curious about Gabriel's involvement in the whole thing, but there were more important matters to deal with now.

"Just fine. It's such a beautiful day today," he replied.

Gonzales grunted in disagreement. "There's nothing beautiful about this day if it's not the day when we catch that damn arsonist," he said.

"Oh, I heard about that. Such terrible business," Diego said.

"Tell me about it. I haven't had a moment of peace ever since this started a few days ago," Gonzales said.

"No wonder. With so many fields and warehouses destroyed, everyone is panicking," Diego said. He pointed towards a nearby tavern. "Do you want to come for a glass of wine? You shouldn't forget to rest in the middle of your responsibilities."

Gonzales glanced longingly towards the tavern, but he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. I need to go to the station to read through the recent reports. Lieutenant Serrano is probably already waiting for me," he said.

"What about Jekyll and Placid?" Diego asked.

"They're patrolling the countryside with the men and looking for leads," Gonzales said.

That already told a lot to Diego. Either Raymond had nothing to do with these incidents or he hadn't yet lured Serrano or Placid to his side. If this was his doing and if he had a new officer working for him, he wouldn't have wasted resources by making that man work against their own plan, not even for appearances' sake. Three officers would have been enough.

Diego didn't think it was likely that Raymond would find an accomplice in Placid, but Serrano was a mystery to him. He had tried to get the opportunity to talk to the lieutenant again, but it was as if Serrano was avoiding him. Whenever he saw Diego approach him, he either voiced an excuse and left or made sure they wouldn't be alone. Diego couldn't understand what the lieutenant had against him. He had asked his father and Don Carlos if they knew anyone by the name Serrano, but neither could recall meeting anyone like that.

"Well, I'm glad you're all working so hard. I'm sure you'll catch the culprit in no time," he said.

"I hope so, too. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind a little outside help," Gonzales said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Diego asked innocently.

Gonzales took a careful glance at his surroundings to make sure there was nobody to hear. Then he leaned closer to whisper, "I mean Zorro."

"That bandit? Sergeant, are you serious?" Diego asked, feigning shock.

"Zorro has been a great help in the past. It's true that his opposition to the army makes things a bit complicated, but this time we have a common goal. The army hasn't made any progress yet. Maybe Zorro is the only one who can do something," Gonzales explained.

Diego felt a smile tug at his lips. "I'm sure Zorro would be glad to hear you have so much faith in him," he said.

"Yes, well. Sometimes I think that… Oh, never mind," Gonzales said, clearing his throat as he suddenly realised how freely he was speaking.

"What do you think, Sergeant?" Diego asked.

"That's just it. I shouldn't think," Gonzales said with a harsher tone in his voice. He said a quick goodbye to Diego and hurried down the street towards the station.

Diego returned to the town square. He wasn't at all surprised to see that the South India Trading Company still had more than enough bread displayed on their stand. At the moment, another argument about their prices was taking place. This time the complaints came from two mothers who had five children hiding behind them, looking yearningly at the bread they couldn't afford.

This won't do, Diego thought. He couldn't just stand by and watch children starve. That he rode at night as Zorro didn't do anything to help these people. Even if he found the culprit, it would still take time before everyone had enough to eat again.

He spotted Bernard in the crowd with a few of his friends. They were so busy glaring at the merchants and muttering to themselves how unfair it was that they didn't notice Diego until he was standing right next to them.

"Bernard, I need you to do something for me," Diego said.

"What?" the boy wanted to know.

"Spread the word that all children in San Tasco are welcome at the de la Vega estate and that there's going to be food for them there," Diego said.

"What? All children?" Bernard repeated. "But that's going to -"

"It'll be fine. I'm sure my father would agree," Diego said. In fact, he was sure that if he didn't do this now, his father would get the same idea in no time.

* * *

Kapital kept his hands clasped behind his back as he listened to what the man before him was saying. By the time he was finished, a displeased frown had settled on Kapital's face. He should have known that trouble would emerge sooner or later. Things had been going too smoothly.

"This Alejandro de la Vega is a fool," he said.

"Quite true," the man before him agreed. His name was Valerio Martinez, and he was an old acquaintance. He had been working at Kapital's company in Spain and had only recently arrived in San Tasco.

"Have we already targeted his fields and warehouses?" Kapital asked.

"Not yet, sir. The de la Vega family sells their wheat elsewhere, so everything they have here is for their own use," Martinez replied.

"Then they probably don't have much," Kapital mused.

Martinez shook his head. "They only have one warehouse. If Don Alejandro goes through with his plan to bake all of it into bread and give it to the people, I'd say it'll hinder our operation for a week and a half at most," he said.

"That's not a problem," Kapital said. He could deal with a minor setback like that. After a while, the people would be forced to come back to his company anyway. Ruining Alejandro's plan would be risky, and it wouldn't bring in much profit.

On the other hand, it could solve some of his other problems.

"So, we'll let them be?" Martinez asked.

"No. I want you to find someone to set fire to their warehouse, but make it look like some random person did it. I don't care who it is as long as someone outside our company gets the blame," Kapital said.

"Of course, sir. But wouldn't that mean the end for this operation? That person would no doubt be blamed for the other fires as well, and then we couldn't proceed anymore," Martinez said.

"It won't matter anymore. We've ruined most of the fields in the area, so the damage is done. Even if there are no more fires, the people will have to rely on our bread for months to come," Kapital replied. He paused for a moment and chuckled. "Besides, it's for the best if the culprit is found soon. My good friend in the army is getting a tad too suspicious for my liking."

"I see. This way you'll make sure nobody suspects you," Martinez said.

"I'm sure the commander knows who's behind everything. He doesn't have proof, so he can't do anything at the moment," Kapital said.

Martinez frowned and hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Won't this damage your future operations with the army? I know we haven't touched the army's warehouses, but burning the fields means they can't confiscate enough wheat as taxes in the near future. What if the commander turns against you?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Raymond is not stupid. He knows he needs me and my money if he wants to strengthen his hold of the area. And I need his protection if I want my business to thrive," Kapital said.

The frown didn't leave Martinez' face, and Kapital knew he didn't understand. He was sure only few would have. He and Raymond weren't friends by any means. In fact, apart from Zorro, they were probably each other's worst enemies. Their goals both tied them together and brought conflict between them. To an extent, they could work together and support each other, but there would be a time when either one would find the other's presence too dangerous for their own position.

"This is just a reminder that he doesn't control me and won't be part of my business unless I wish so. He will no doubt give me a similar reminder in due time, but our shared business won't suffer from this," he continued. In fact, he had scheduled a meeting with Raymond for that very evening so that they could discuss the matter of the new hospital. It would probably prove to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

Diego felt a headache coming. The whole day had been nothing but a series of conflicting emotions, and it had all ended up in a catastrophe. First his suspicions of the South India Trading Company. Then inviting the children to eat and helping Lolita and Maria organize all that. His father's decision to give all of their wheat to the poor. Getting to know Miguel. Watching his family's warehouse go down in flames and listening to the people curse the de la Vega name for empty promises.

He wasn't sure what to think. He had found some gunpowder and the remains of a suitcase near the destroyed warehouse. It proved that the fire was the work of professionals, not just some madman, but that wasn't going to bring him any closer to discovering the culprit's identity.

His father, true to his nature, hadn't let the incident hold him down. After they had made sure the fire was properly put out, Alejandro had decided that action had to be taken. He wanted to go to the main offices of the South India Trading Company and ask Kapital to lower his insane prices. Diego had agreed to accompany him, partly to find out more about Kapital's intentions and partly because he didn't want his father to be alone with such a dishonest man.

"I'm sure he'll do something when I explain the situation to him," Alejandro said as they stopped their carriage outside the offices.

"I'm not so sure of that. Kapital is a businessman," Diego said.

"True, but he has shown he has an honest heart. He paid for all the damage his men caused to Adans, remember?" his father asked.

"Only because Zorro brought the dishonest business to light," Diego pointed out.

"Do you think Kapital knew what they were doing?" Alejandro asked, stopping at the door. Something about the way he was looking into his eyes made Diego feel unnerved. He couldn't name the emotion on his father's face, so he quickly turned to look elsewhere.

"It's a possibility," he said, for once unable to outright lie.

"I hope you're wrong, but -," Alejandro started, but it was then that one of the servants came to let them in. The man was smiling pleasantly at first, but his expression grew sour when Alejandro explained why they were there.

"I'm afraid Mr. Kapital is currently busy. If you'd like to, you can talk to Mr. Martinez about your problem," he said.

"That would be excellent. Thank you," Alejandro said.

"You can find him in the conference room. Third door after you take the left stairs," the servant said. He didn't wait to get a reply but promptly returned to his duties.

"That was rude. He could have at least shown us the way," Alejandro muttered.

They went upstairs and found themselves in a long corridor. The thick, red carpet on the floor made their steps silent. Just as Alejandro was about to knock on the door the servant had mentioned, the doors to one of the rooms on the other side of the corridor were pushed open, and Commander Raymond stepped outside.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. For a split second, Raymond had a furious look on his face, but he quickly replaced it with a polite smile. What he couldn't hide was how his shoulders were tense with anger.

"Well, good evening," Raymond said.

"Good evening," Alejandro replied, but his voice was strained.

"I didn't know the de la Vega family had business with the South India Trading Company," Raymond said.

"I could say the same about the army," Alejandro said.

"I assure you, this only a social call. Mr. Kapital can be most intriguing company," Raymond said. His voice remained pleasant, but Diego could hear the malice behind it. Whatever had just taken place behind those doors had left Raymond infuriated.

"I'm sure of it," Alejandro said.

"In any case, I need to be on my way," Raymond said. He made the move to walk past them, but Diego's next words stopped him.

"You must be very busy with trying to hunt down the arsonist who's setting fire to all the fields," he said.

Both Alejandro and Raymond looked at him in surprise. Raymond was the one who recovered first. He sent an icy glare to Diego's direction. The ever-present smile somehow made it even worse.

"Of course. The army is doing everything to catch that madman as soon as possible," he said. "Oh, and I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your warehouse earlier today. It's such a shame that your noble intentions… went up in smoke, one might say." With that, the commander walked downstairs.

Alejandro didn't say or move until Raymond was gone. He turned to glare at Diego with a challenging look.

"What was that? Were you trying to provoke him?" he asked.

"Not at all, father. I simply stated the truth," Diego said. He tried to ignore his father's look and instead focus on what all this could mean. The arsonist was currently winning, so if Raymond was angry, he probably wasn't involved. Diego didn't believe for a second that the commander had just dropped by to say hello to Kapital. They must have discussed something important, and what could be more important than the current situation?

His thoughts were interrupted when his father turned to knock on the door to their right. A voice asked them to enter.

A man dressed in a red coat was sitting at the end of a big table, browsing through some papers in his hands. He looked up and smiled when they entered. Diego realised that it was the man who had been selling bread at the town square earlier that day.

"Oh, good evening. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Are you Mr. Martinez? I've come here to talk about the current situation in the area," Alejandro said.

"You mean that madman who is setting fire to everyone's fields? I heard what happened to your warehouse today. I'm very sorry to hear it. Have you come here to purchase some of our wheat to replace what you lost?" Martinez asked.

Alejandro shook his head. "Not at all. I've come to ask you to lower your prices so that the people can afford your bread," he said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Surely you understand that -" Martinez started with a pleasant tone, but Alejandro didn't have the patience to let him finish.

"Don't you have any idea what you're doing? Do you have no heart? The people are starving! Do you want to be responsible for that? You have to lower your prices!" he said, not bothering to even try to keep his voice down.

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset. We're already selling our products at the lowest possible prices. If we lower them more, we'll go bankrupt," Martinez said. He had his arms crossed on his chest, and he wasn't even looking directly at Alejandro as he spoke. Diego couldn't help but frown at the man's arrogant demeanour and lack of respect.

"Is that really what you think?" Alejandro asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes," Martinez said.

The door was suddenly opened and Kapital was let in by the same servant who had welcomed Alejandro and Diego earlier. Martinez immediately jumped to his feet and said good evening to him, but neither Diego nor Alejandro greeted him.

"I'm very sorry that we have to disappoint you, Don Alejandro, but it can't be helped," Kapital said. "As you know, the fires have destroyed our property as well. We have no choice."

Alejandro tried to argue with him, even pleaded him to reconsider his stance, but it was useless. Kapital's face remained a stony mask, but Alejandro was nearly shaking in frustration. Diego hated seeing his father like that, and he had to clench his crossed hands together on the table to keep himself from jumping to his feet and giving Kapital a piece of his mind. He wouldn't have achieved anything, but he already had a better idea.

"Father, what about that wheat we sold a few days ago? Why don't we buy it back and give it to the people?" he asked. He glanced at Kapital and Martinez from the corner of his eye as he spoke and wasn't surprised to see them both tense. Not so noble and honest after all, were they?

"They might have already set sail with it," Alejandro said.

"Let me take care of it. I'll find out if the ship is still docked here," Diego said.

"No, I'll do it. I have to discuss the price with them anyway," Alejandro said. He said goodbye to Kapital and told him that they'd go for now but that they'd be back. All through it, Kapital had a knowing and self-confident gleam in his eyes. As far as Diego was concerned, he was behind everything.

Let's see how he reacts to this turn of events, he thought as he and his father were on their way back home. If Kapital was guilty, he would send someone to burn the wheat on the ship. It was the perfect opportunity to catch him and put a stop to this.

* * *

When Zorro arrived at the ship later that night, he could see and hear that he had company. There were several men on deck, and two of them were holding torches. The flickering light was enough to reveal their faces, but most of them didn't look at all familiar. The only one Zorro could recognise was their leader, Martinez.

Unnoticed by everyone, Zorro climbed on board. He made no sound as he took a hold of a rope and hoisted himself up. He was planning to get up the foremast and surprise the crooks before they did anything to the wheat. He spotted some sort of cannon among the men, but it didn't look like it belonged to the ship.

"You aren't going to get away with this!"

Zorro froze when he heard Bernard's voice. He hadn't noticed it at first because the men were standing in the way, but there were three people sitting bound on deck. One was Bernard, the other their new friend Miguel, and the third a man whose face looked vaguely familiar.

What is Bernard doing here, Zorro wondered, frowning. He was supposed to be at home! He didn't even know about how he had lured Kapital's men to the ship, so how could he be here before him?

But he could think about that later. Now he had to save everyone. If his suspicions were correct, Kapital's men were going to set the ship on fire to destroy the wheat. He doubted they'd bother to get Bernard and the others to safety before that.

"I'm really sorry, children, but it looks like you have to die," Martinez said. Zorro didn't see his face, but he could very well imagine the snide smirk on his face. He gritted his teeth. What a snake! He'd put a stop to this right now.

"Not so fast!" he declared and stood to his full height atop the foremast. Before anyone had the time to react, he jumped down and landed on a lifeboat.

"Zorro!" Bernard and the others said in triumph.

"What, this is Zorro?" Martinez asked.

"You criminals have set everyone's fields and warehouses on fire and let them starve! You'll soon regret that!" Zorro announced as he straightened his form and threw his cape over his shoulder. For a moment, he enjoyed the bewildered looks on everyone's faces, but then his hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

"Get him!" Martinez yelled to the others, but before any one of them could move, Zorro jumped over them and landed nimbly behind them. One of the men pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him, but Zorro was faster. He slashed with his sword, and the man fell back with a clean Z decorating the front of his clothes.

Two other men advanced at him, holding burning torches. The taller one of them struck at him, and Zorro barely had the time to pull his cape to protect his face. He hissed at the heat against his skin and knew that he had to finish this fight fast. With a swift attack, he cut at the man's wrist and forced him to drop his torch. The man tried to pick it up, but Zorro stepped on it and pointed his sword at the man's throat, forcing him to retreat.

"Fine, I give up. Just don't hurt me," the man said.

Zorro took a look around to see where the others had gone, but to his surprise he realised that Martinez and the other two were nowhere to be seen. At first he suspected it was a trap, but when nothing happened for a few more moments, he relaxed.

"Where did your friends go?" he asked the man he had just defeated.

"I don't know! I swear!" the man said, appearing just as confused as he did.

"Did any of you see where they went?" Zorro asked as he turned to address Bernard and the others.

"No, I was watching the fight," Bernard said.

"Me, too. You were great!" Miguel added.

"They must have taken their chance to escape," Zorro said. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. His enemies usually didn't flee like that, and he couldn't help but feel like his work wasn't done. He had saved the wheat, yes, but the matter wasn't solved for as long as Martinez was free.

He freed Bernard and the others and then turned towards the man he had defeated. He at least wasn't trying to escape. Without his companions, it was like all fighting spirit had left him.

"Well, as long as we have even one of them, we can prove that the South India Trading Company is behind this. There should be more than enough evidence on board," Zorro said.

"They put barrels of oil below deck! They were going to burn everything!" the man who had been imprisoned with Bernard and Miguel said.

Zorro nodded. "That's good to know. It's all clear, then," he said. "But who are you?"

"My name is Nicolás. I'm Miguel's father," the man said.

The others gave Zorro a quick explanation about how they had got there. The South India Trading Company had framed Nicolás for their crimes, and the army had come to arrest him for being the arsonist. Miguel, at first hurt and betrayed, had been ready to believe his father's guilt until Bernard had convinced him otherwise. They had decided to go and talk to him, but it was exactly then that Nicolás had panicked, knocked out the soldiers who were taking him to prison and escaped in the army's carriage. It had taken him to the docks where he had decided to hide on the ship where the wheat was. He had been quickly captured by Kapital's men. Bernard and Miguel had spotted him in the carriage earlier and had decided to follow him, which was how they had ended up on the ship as well.

"Well, it sounds like you three had quite an adventure tonight," Zorro said with a smile. Just like with the incident with Pepita, he couldn't blame Bernard for what had happened. He had been trying to help a friend, and it was a pure coincidence that he had been pulled into this.

"What about the men who escaped?" Nicolás asked.

"They can't get far. We have enough evidence against them. If they try to go to Kapital, he has to turn them over," Zorro said.

"But what if they try to leave San Tasco?" Bernard asked.

"In that case, the army will no doubt send men after them. They can't get far," Zorro said.

And the army wouldn't be the only one going after Martinez and his two companions. Zorro would personally see to that the men were found and brought back to San Tasco. Their crimes against the people were outrageous. Zorro couldn't remember when he had last time encountered such arrogance and greed in men.

But for tonight at least the fight was over. All they had left to do was to clear Nicolás' name and hand the captured man over to the army, but both were swiftly taken care of when the army arrived to re-capture Nicolás. They were thankfully being led by Gonzales, so not many explanations were needed.

"Thank you again, Zorro!" Nicolás called out after him, and Zorro's sour mood over letting Martinez escape faded when he saw Nicolás and Miguel leave the ship together.

* * *

Don Alejandro was worried. No, he was more than worried. There was a constant feeling of ache gnawing at his insides, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

All things considered, he should have been happy. The previous night, Zorro had captured one of the men who had been setting fire to the fields and warehouses. Alejandro couldn't say he was very surprised to hear that the culprits behind everything were working for The South India Trading Company. Kapital was, of course, denying that he knew anything about the men's actions and had personally asked Commander Raymond to put all his efforts into capturing the escaped men.

The people would soon have something to eat again. Alejandro had bought back the wheat he had sold earlier, and it would last for over a week. He had already made plans to gather the dons together so that they could buy more from friends in other areas and distribute it evenly among the people. Meanwhile, the wheat the rebels had hidden on de la Vega land would help a little as well. The farmers who owned it would no doubt agree to give some of it to the townspeople.

It wasn't any of this that was worrying Alejandro. The problem was Diego. Ever since the incident with Adans' mine, Alejandro had been paying close attention to his son. The day after Zorro had captured the men responsible for blowing up the mine, Diego had lied to him.

Diego had claimed he had heard someone talk about the incident at the house. When Alejandro had offered the explanation that it had been him and Maria, Diego had immediately accepted that. But it wasn't true. He hadn't talked about it with anyone anywhere near the house, and neither had Maria or any of the other servants. And yet Diego had known what had happened right after getting out of bed.

There was only one possible explanation for that, and Alejandro wasn't sure he liked it. Diego must have heard the news that night. That in turn meant that his son was not only lying to him but also leaving his home in secret to do who knows what at night. Alejandro would have liked to think that he only went to town to have fun with his friends, but why would Diego keep that a secret?

He sighed as he kept staring at the surface of the dining table. It was almost noon, but Diego was still in bed. Had he been out again last night? Was that why he always slept so late? How often did he go on these nightly escapades? What did he do?

Diego had been like this ever since he came back from Spain. At first Alejandro had simply thought that life in a big city had changed his son a little, but maybe it was more serious. He couldn't help but think back to Don José's murder attempt and how it had come to light that his son Lapaz had had problems with money and gambling in Spain. Was that it? Was Diego hiding a similar secret?

Alejandro didn't even realise how hard he was gritting his teeth until it was starting to hurt. He didn't know which bothered him more – that Diego could be in such serious trouble or that he felt he couldn't tell his father about it.

And it could be even worse than that. Ever since his return from Spain, Diego hadn't shown any interest in any women. Even though he was engaged to Lolita, any talk of marriage only made him stutter and quickly change the subject. Maybe… maybe that was the reason Diego had to sneak out at night. Maybe he had abnormal interests.

God, no. That couldn't be it. Not his son. There had to be another explanation, Alejandro thought as the fear inside him grew almost physically painful.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. The longer he spent thinking about it, the worse his imagination would make it. The only way to be certain of the truth was to ask Diego directly, and that was exactly what he would do as soon as he woke up.


	23. Adventure in the Mountains

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 23**

"Did you already hear what happened last night?"

"Yes," Gabriel replied, not halting his work or turning to look at Pablo. When the workers had arrived that morning, he had immediately noticed that they were excited about something. When he had asked a few of them about it, they had replied that Zorro had caught one of the arsonists the previous night.

"That was the sourest 'yes' I've heard in a long time. Aren't you happy?" Pablo asked.

"It was Zorro who caught him," Gabriel said, unable to keep the hatred from his voice. Of course, he wasn't trying very hard. The news of Zorro's latest heroics had ruined his morning, and everything he did was packed with frustration. He used all too much force with his hammer. He had already snapped at Basilio, and the lad hadn't said a word to him after that.

"But he did something good this time. Sure, he's a rebel, but we should be grateful he put an end to that horrible business," Pablo said.

"Shut up when you have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel said growled. He was half hoping that Pablo would argue about it and try to defend Zorro. It would give him the perfect opportunity to yell at someone. However, Pablo only shrugged and said that he'd talk to him again when he wasn't in such a terrible mood.

Unable to take his frustration out on anyone, Gabriel was forced to return to his thoughts. Zorro had been on his mind every day, but his hatred for the masked bandit had somewhat subsided. Or rather, it had turned into irritation at how he still didn't know how to have his revenge. Zorro was out of his reach. Now that he was no longer in the army, his chances of running into him were very slim.

His opportunities for having revenge on Raymond were even scarcer. He hadn't even seen the commander since he had removed him from service. If he wanted to do anything him, it would probably have to be shooting him from a distance. And that just didn't feel satisfying.

No matter how he looked at it, he couldn't deny that he had completely lost sight of what he wanted to do. Zorro and Raymond had continued their lives as if nothing had happened. They were both impossible to reach, too high for him now that he had sunk this low.

The only reason Gabriel had felt motivated to start working for Don Augusto was that he had thought it would eventually offer him the chance to have his revenge. Now he wasn't so sure anymore, and that left him drifting with no purpose, angry at himself and the world that had been so unfair to him.

* * *

Diego got up a little earlier than usual, which in this case meant two hours before noon. He would have liked to get up even earlier, but he had an image to maintain and he needed his rest. It would no doubt be a long day for him.

After the previous night's events, the army had immediately sent men after Martinez and his companions. Diego didn't know how well they were doing with their search, but he doubted they had found them. The culprits would probably get help from Kapital in exchange for not revealing his involvement in setting fire to the fields.

The army was no doubt keeping an eye on the docks and all leaving ships. That left the roads as the most likely escape route for the men. Diego was willing to bet on that they'd flee through the mountains. It was a small labyrinth of roads, and there were many places for hiding and ambushing one's pursuers.

As soon as he had eaten something, he'd tell everyone that he and Bernard were going fishing. That would give him the whole day to look for the men. If that wasn't enough, he'd tell Bernard to return home alone and come up with some excuse why Diego wasn't coming home for the night. And then –

"There you are, Diego."

Diego stopped in the middle of the stairs as he heard his father's voice from below. Odd, his father wasn't usually at home during this time of the day. It was even stranger today because Diego had thought he'd be busy with organizing food help to the people.

"Oh, good morning father. Have you already had breakfast?" he asked.

"Hours ago," Alejandro replied.

"You've been up early," Diego said.

"And you're late yet again. I'd very much like to know why," Alejandro said.

Diego frowned at the harshness he detected in his father's voice. It was nothing new to him that his father was disappointed in his behaviour, but this time he sounded different. The resignation to his son's weakness had been replaced with the determination Diego was familiar with. Had the situation been different, he would have been delighted in hearing his father use that tone with him again.

"I was up reading for most of the night," Diego said.

"Were you? Is that what you do every night?" Alejandro asked.

Now Diego certainly didn't like his tone. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I happen to know for certain that you've been lying to me about what you do at night. I know you like to go out in secret. What I want to know is what you've been up to," Alejandro said.

"Uh..." was all Diego could get out of his mouth. He had often thought about what he'd say if this moment came, but he now found himself too struck by shock to utter anything. All of his great excuses had fled his mind, and he could only stare at his father with a dumb-struck expression on his face.

Alejandro drew his conclusions from that. "So, I was right," he said.

"What? No, father, I mean -" Diego started, but his father interrupted him.

"Are these nightly activities anything that I should be ashamed of?" he asked. When Diego didn't answer right away, he continued, "Since you feel you have to act in secret, I can only assume that they are."

"Father, you have the completely wrong idea," Diego said, getting a hold of himself again.

"Then why can't you tell me what's going on?" Alejandro asked.

Because it would bring you to danger, Diego thought. He wanted to tell the truth to his father more than anything, especially now that he could see it in his eyes how much worry his lies caused him. It would have been such a relief to just tell him everything, but it would have been selfish. It might have made his life easier, but it would have made everything more complicated for his father. No matter how much this charade hurt Alejandro, it was still better than learning the truth.

"I didn't want to make you worried," he said.

"Well, you utterly failed at that," his father remarked. Then his face softened. "But you can tell me now. Whatever it is, you can tell me about it."

"I've... I've been having a little fun with my friends. We go drinking and play cards and -"

"Is that it? You have to keep something like that a secret from me?" Alejandro asked.

Diego knew it wasn't the best excuse, but what else could he have said? He didn't want to tell his father that he was up to something illegal or that he had a secret lover he met almost every night.

"Yes, that's it," he said a little sheepishly.

"And who are these friends of yours? Is Lapaz with you?" Alejandro asked.

"No, not him," Diego said at once. His father just might go and try to get more information from his imaginary drinking buddies. Besides, the last thing Lapaz needed was to be suspected of succumbing to gambling again. On a whim, he added, "I sometimes go out with Rafael."

"Oh," was all his father said, and Diego hoped that would be the end of it. Everyone knew how useless Rafael had proved himself to be and how he was to be found drinking in town almost every night. His father would have no problem believing that Diego wanted to keep their friendship a secret.

"I know he's not the kind of man you respect. That's why I wanted to keep it a secret," he said with a nervous laugh.

"If you're that worried about me, you might want to spend your nights at home," his father said, but the doubt hadn't quite left his eyes. Diego decided that it was time to start thinking of a better and more convincing excuse.

* * *

It was almost noon and entirely too hot to be wearing a uniform. There was no wind, and the sky was crystal clear without a single cloud in sight. All they could hear was the steady walking of their horses. Nothing around them looked alive.

Placid gritted his teeth to keep himself from yawning. He had been up almost the entire night and patrolled the countryside with Jekyll. Just when it had been time to for him and the men to retire, they had received news that Zorro had caught one of the culprits. Raymond had decided that hunting down the other three was a good way for him and Serrano to prove themselves, so he wasn't going to get his much-deserved rest quite yet.

"Showing that you're tired is not how to set a good example to the men," Serrano pointed out by his side.

"I know that," Placid said in some irritation. Most of the men who were accompanying them had been patrolling with him last night. Everyone was tired, but orders were orders. The only one among them who was smiling was Serrano, and that was because he had got some hours of sleep after his duties at the station in town.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Serrano asked.

"Of course we will," Placid said at once, glancing at the soldiers to make sure they weren't listening. If yawning was bad, doubting their ability to fulfil their orders was doubly so.

"They had several hours to flee before we came after them. If they have fast horses, they could be half-way to the next town," Serrano pointed.

"You're exaggerating. They needed time to get supplies. Only a fool would try to travel through the desert without any. And if they went to the docks, Gonzales will get them there," Placid said.

Serrano let out a hum. "It feels like we're cleaning up after Zorro," he said.

Placid couldn't help but think the same. Even though Martinez, the man responsible for the whole catastrophe, was still on the loose, the case was mostly solved. Zorro had put a stop to their actions and revealed that the men behind everything were working for the South India Trading Company. All that was left was arresting the escaped men, but even if he and Serrano managed that, the people would still see Zorro as their hero.

"We shouldn't think like that. Finding those men and arresting them is our duty," he said.

"Well, aren't you proper and loyal," Serrano said.

Placid chose not to reply. It was too bad he had been partnered with Serrano and not Jekyll or Gonzales. So far, he had no reason to complain about how Serrano carried out his duties, but he didn't like the man's attitude. Serrano had no qualms about saying the most inappropriate things, and Placid got the feeling that he didn't have respect for anything or anyone. He couldn't help but wonder why a man like him had joined the army and how he had made it to a lieutenant.

He glanced over his shoulder to see how the men were doing. Everyone was carrying a musket, and the soldiers seemed more alert than usual despite the sleepless night. Placid supposed everyone was eager to catch the men they were hunting. Martinez and his companions had caused a lot of trouble to everyone, the army included.

"We'll turn right from here," he decided when they came to a crossroads.

"Wouldn't it be better to split up? What if they went that way?" Serrano asked.

"I had time to look at a map of the area before we left. The roads join again later, so it doesn't matter which one we choose. However, there is a good spot for resting by this one, so they might have gone there," Placid replied.

"I think they'd want to avoid places like that. They must know we'd check there first," Serrano said.

"If you disagree, you're welcome to take half of the men and go the other way," Placid said. His tone was a little harsher than was necessary, but he couldn't help it. The commander had put him in charge, and he didn't like it when another officer questioned his decisions in front of the men. He was almost willing to bet Serrano was doing it just to annoy him, not because he actually thought his idea was better.

"No, go ahead and lead the way," Serrano said, and so they chose the road that Placid wanted.

Some time later, they arrived at the rest stop that Placid had mentioned. It wasn't much more than a small clearing for a fireplace and some rocks around it to serve as seats. There was currently someone there, and Placid's hand immediately flew to his bow. However, the man didn't seem at all alarmed when he spotted the army. He looked up when he heard them, but then he turned his attention back to his meal.

"You there," Placid said to get his attention.

"Yes, sir?" the man asked. He was wearing a simple poncho and had placed his hat on a rock by his side. He had dark tanned skin, and he looked quite miserable with his small lump of bread and bag that looked like it had been patched together from rags.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" Placid asked.

"Pedro Hernandez. I'm on my way to visit my brother in San Tasco," the man replied.

"Have you met anyone coming from town?" Placid asked next.

"Just a few peasants like me. On foot," Hernandez replied.

"What did they look like?" Placid wanted to know.

Hernandez shrugged. "I didn't look at them. Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," Serrano said at once, earning a sharp look from Placid.

"He's going to hear about it anyway when he reaches town," he pointed out and proceeded to tell the man who they were after and why. He hoped that learning they were on a righteous quest would make the man more helpful, but Hernandez only shook his head and said that he couldn't describe the three men he had met at all.

"It looked like they'd be turning left from the crossroads up there," he said and pointed onwards on the road.

"Alright. Thank you," Placid said. He told the men to continue, and the rest spot soon disappeared behind a rocky turn of the road.

"It's odd," Serrano pointed out.

"I know," Placid said. What the man had just told them made no sense. Whoever the men Hernandez had met were, it was idiotic of them to turn left at the next crossroads. It would take them back to San Tasco through the route that Serrano had wanted to follow a moment ago.

"It must be Martinez and his men," Serrano said, and Placid knew he had come to the same conclusion as him. Anyone who had lived in San Tasco for long would know that the left road would turn back. Martinez had only recently arrived from Spain, and the men accompanying him weren't native to San Tasco either.

"If we had done like I suggested, we could have cornered them on that road," Serrano pointed out. Placid was surprised to hear no smugness in his tone.

"I know, but it's too late for that now. We're almost at the crossroads. We'll turn left, too, and we should be able to catch up with them. They might even turn back when they realise they've picked the wrong road," Placid said.

He gave the men instructions to keep their muskets ready and remain alert. The area was rocky, and their group would be a good target for an ambush. Placid wondered if it wouldn't be better to dismount their horses and continue on foot, but that would be too slow.

He turned towards Serrano to ask his opinion, but he barely got a word out of his mouth before a loud gunshot rang out and he felt something scrape him below the ear. His first thought was that he had been shot, but then he realised that the musket ball had hit the stone behind him and sent tiny pieces of it flying.

"Get off your horses! Take cover!" he yelled to the men, and they were quick to follow his orders. The horses, startled by the sudden commotion, galloped down the mountain road, but Placid wasn't worried about that. It weren't the horses that were the target here.

Another gunshot was heard, and this time it almost hit one of the soldiers in the shoulder as he dove for cover behind a large boulder. Placid held his breath, staying as low on the ground as he could, and listened. Nobody was crying out in pain, and there were no other gunshots.

"Either there are just two of them with one musket each or they are clever enough not to waste their chances," Serrano commented by his side.

"I know," Placid said.

Martinez had fled with two men. Placid was sure that one of them was the peasant they had met by the road. That left them facing two men, but they couldn't be sure how well they were armed.

"We were idiots. I'm sure the commander will be pleased to hear we let us be tricked like this," Serrano growled under his breath.

"We can worry about that later," Placid said. He took a risk and lifted his head a little to see where the soldiers were and how they were doing. Most of them had taken cover behind boulders or bushes and were either alone or in pairs. Almost everyone had their muskets, but a few men had dropped them when they had leapt for cover.

The spot their enemy had chosen was ideal for an ambush. The road, which normally descended down the mountain towards San Tasco, went over a small hill at this place. That left the soldiers at the bottom of a solace. It was difficult to advance because Martinez and his companion had higher ground and could see them more clearly, but they couldn't retreat either because that would have made their positions even more visible.

He frowned as he tried to decide what to do. They needed to give the men orders soon or they'd start to get restless.

"They have had enough time to load their muskets by now. If we can make them waste their shots again, we can try to attack them," he said in a low voice to Serrano who was closer to the men. "Tell the men to spread the word and ask if there are any volunteers for the distraction."

"I'll do it," Serrano said at once.

"What? But it's going to be dangerous," Placid said. It wasn't often that he saw an officer volunteer for a task that could so easily cost him his life, especially when there wasn't much to be earned by it. There would be no grand promotions to come even if this worked.

"Why do you think I'm volunteering?" Serrano asked. The mischievous smile in his eyes made Placid think back to the day when they had met at the small tavern. Serrano had looked just like this after he had taken down the bandit – his eyes shone with energy and sincerity that looked out of place considering how arrogant he usually acted.

"Alright, but be careful," he said.

Once they were sure that all the men knew what was going on, Serrano got up into a crouching position to have a better look around. A few seconds later, after he had decided on the best route, he jumped on his feet and dove behind the closest boulder.

Placid and the soldiers kept their eyes locked on the rising hill above them to catch a glimpse of their enemies if they showed themselves. At first there was nothing, not even when Serrano made another risky move. Placid was starting to wonder if the failure of their first attack had sent Martinez and his companion fleeing.

The next thing he felt was how his heart almost stopped when Serrano stood up without a warning. Placid was so surprised that he nearly followed the example, but he stopped himself just in time when he saw the sudden glint of a musket in the sunlight among the boulders up the hill. He didn't pause to think but fired his bow. He didn't care if he'd even hit anything; he just wanted to distract the shooter enough so that he wouldn't hit Serrano.

At the same time, there was a gunshot, and Serrano fell flat against the ground. Placid held his breath as he waited for any sign that the lieutenant had been hit. He was too far away to see for himself.

"He's fine," the soldier by his side mouthed to him. Placid realised only then how hard he was gripping the bow in his hands and that he hadn't even thought to get another arrow ready.

What the hell is that idiot thinking, he wondered, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it. Serrano, apparently not bothered by nearly losing his life, jumped up again. Placid cursed under his breath, but he could understand what Serrano was doing. If he could make the other man to waste his shot before the other one loaded his musket again, they'd have a short moment for an attack.

As soon as the second gunshot rang out, Placid leapt on his feet. He didn't waste a second to find out if Serrano had been lucky twice in a row but advanced towards the spot where he had seen the musket earlier. After he had taken a few steps, he spotted a man hunched behind a large boulder, loading his musket with such hurry that he was spilling gunpowder everywhere.

"Throw that away," Placid said and pointed his bow at the man. When he turned to look up at him, the lieutenant could see that his features matched the description he had got of Martinez.

"Now!" he snapped when the man didn't do more than stare at him in shock.

"Right away! Don't shoot me!" Martinez blurted out. He dropped his musket at his feet, and Placid kicked it away from his reach. He noticed now that Martinez' right wrist was bleeding and that one of his arrows lay on the ground. Maybe Serrano had him to thank for that the first shot had missed.

When he turned to look, he saw that some of the soldiers had found Martinez' companion and forced his musket from his hands. Both men were glaring at them with open hatred on their faces, but Placid only took that as a compliment for a job well done.

Once he was sure that the danger was over, he had time to wonder about his fellow lieutenant. Serrano was easy to spot among the men in his green uniform. Placid let out a sigh of relief at seeing that he was alright. He decided that he'd have a word with him later and scold him for his utterly stupid and risky behaviour.

"Well, that was easy," Serrano commented as he climbed over to where they were.

"These men aren't fighters," Placid remarked. As he took a better look at Martinez, it was clear to anyone that he didn't know how to survive in the wilderness. He didn't even have any idea how to tend to his wound, so one of the soldiers had to do it. The man was nothing but one of Kapital's secretaries.

At his words, however, a crooked smirk crept on Martinez' face. "No, we're not," he admitted.

"And what's so funny about that?" Serrano asked.

Placid felt his blood turn cold. The man who had led them to this direction was still on the loose, and all of his men were just standing out in the open. Everyone was a perfect target.

"Everyone, take cover!" he yelled. He dove behind the boulder that had served as cover for Martinez. The man was looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

"Ricardo is the best shot among us. He'll get you," he said.

"He's just one man. He can't keep loading fast enough if we all attack him at once," Placid replied.

Martinez' reply to that was to chuckle and close his eyes, as if things would work out for him if he just waited long enough. Placid frowned in irritation at the man but turned his attention towards the road. It was impossible to see if there was someone hiding among the boulders, but surely the man would have fired a shot already if he was there? He had had the perfect chance when the soldiers had taken down Martinez and his companion.

"I don't think he's there. He probably saw what happened to his friends and decided to run for it," Serrano said.

Placid was starting to think the same. He was just about to tell Serrano that they'd wait for a few more minutes when Martinez suddenly made his move. He gave Placid a sharp push to the chest and sent him flying downwards on the mountain path. The lieutenant barely had the time to shout in surprise. As he tried to get up, he could hear angry curses as Serrano and one of the soldiers attacked Martinez. However, none of this interested him at the moment.

Now that he was watching from a different angle, he had the perfect view of the man who had presented himself as Hernandez and led them here. He was right there behind a large boulder, and his musket was pointed straight at Placid. He'd never miss a shot like that.

This is it, Placid thought. To this surprise, the first thought in his mind was that he had promised to repair his parents' roof next time he visited them, and now he wouldn't be able to do it. His father would be so disappointed. He hated the draft and –

The gunshot rang out in the middle of this thought. At first Placid found it odd that he didn't feel any pain or even the impact of being shot. He held his breath and waited for the agony to kick in.

Nothing.

He was too busy fumbling at the front of his uniform to notice anything, but when he realised that the soldiers were shouting at something in surprise, he looked up again.

Up there, towering over the man with the musket, stood a man clad in black clothing. His long cape fell on his shoulders and made him appear almost inhuman. A mask made it impossible to see the features of his face. Even in the bright sunlight, he was a threatening figure.

That's Zorro, Placid realised. This was the man who was causing so much trouble to the army, the man who had tricked the people into thinking he was their hero.

This time, however, it looked like Zorro had come to their aid. He was holding a whip, and the other end was wrapped around the musket that had nearly taken Placid's life. Zorro had directed the musket ball elsewhere just in time.

Placid had no idea what to do. He was glued to his spot and could only sit there and stare at the man who he had never expected to come to his rescue.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

Hearing Serrano's impatient command finally brought Placid back from his stupor. He opened his mouth to order the men to stop, that they couldn't just shoot a man who had saved his life, but he was too late. Several muskets were fired, but it didn't look like anyone hit their target. Zorro disappeared as a black flash, as if he had never been there.

"Dammit!" Serrano growled. "Well, at least we got what we were looking for."

Serrano gave the men the order to detain the third man and tie up their prisoners so that they wouldn't try anything else. Placid held back from all this, still a little shaken and not sure if he understood everything that had just happened.

"Is something wrong?" Serrano asked when he noticed how quiet Placid had grown.

"Why did you order the men to shoot Zorro?" Placid asked.

"What do you mean? He's a wanted criminal," Serrano replied.

"But -"

"Don't tell me you feel guilty about that because he saved your life. I'm sure he had his reasons to do that," Serrano said in a dismissive tone.

Placid knew it was true. An outlaw like Zorro would never save an officer if he didn't have some ulterior motives. He should just forget all about it. And yet he couldn't let go of the image of the black-clad figure.

"I guess you don't almost get shot every day," Serrano said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not usually as reckless as you," Placid remarked.

"Is that a catty remark I got out of you? You must still be in shock," Serrano said.

Once their prisoners were tied up, they started descending down the path towards San Tasco. The men were in a good mood despite the fact that there was no sight of their horses and Zorro had got away. From the way some of them were chatting with each other, Placid got the impression that it wasn't often that the soldiers got to feel they had accomplished something.

He couldn't quite join the others in their merriness. He did his best not to keep glancing behind his shoulder, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. Zorro was still out there. Placid wondered what he wanted.

They came to a spot where the road narrowed into a path that slithered down between boulders that were so close to each other that only two men could walk side by side. Two soldiers went first, then one man with one of the prisoners.

Martinez and the soldier accompanying him disappeared from sight for the briefest moment when the path took a turn to the right. Just then, there was a surprised yell and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"What the hell is going on there?" Serrano asked when he heard the commotion.

"He got away!" one of the soldiers explained.

"How? Wasn't he tied up?" Placid asked.

"I... I didn't tie his hands that well because he was hurt. It could have irritated the wound," one of the soldiers said in hesitation.

"Idiot," Serrano growled, but there was no time to start yelling at the man. He pushed his way through the soldiers and down the path to go after Martinez. Placid followed after making sure that a few of the men would keep an eye on the remaining prisoners while the others came with him.

"Shoot him!" Serrano ordered when the path grew wider again and they had the perfect view of Martinez' back.

The soldiers raised their muskets. At least one of them was bound to hit.

"Wait," Placid called out.

"What? He's getting away," Serrano said.

Placid shook his head. "No, he won't. He's hurt and alone. We'll catch up with him. Besides, I think the commander would prefer to have him back alive so that he can be interrogated," he said. In fact, Raymond had been quite adamant about that.

"Then I suggest you start going after him," Serrano said with a sour face.

It turned out to be more difficult than Placid had expected. The path was steep, and there were so many loose rocks that the soldiers were soon stumbling and nearly falling over if they went too fast. He wondered if their horses were alright if they had come this way. The only good thing about the terrible state of the path was that going down was just as difficult for their prey, and he was in much more of a hurry than them. Placid saw Martinez fall over many times, and he couldn't help but admire it how he hadn't managed to crack his skull open yet.

They were quickly closing in on him when the path took another turn and they all arrived at a rope bridge. On the other side, there were three horses tied to an old tree trunk. It had to be where Martinez and his companions had left their supplies before ambushing them.

"If he gets there, we've lost him," Placid said.

"Get him!" Serrano ordered as he and Placid got on the bridge. The soldiers did as they were told, and in no time the bridge was creaking under their shared weight.

"Not everyone at once!" Placid yelled.

It was too late. There was a mighty snap as one of the ropes gave in. The bridge tilted to the right, and everyone who hadn't been prepared for it lost their hold and fell into the river below. In practice, that meant everybody. Not even Martinez, who had almost reached the other side, could hold on to the bridge.

Placid managed not to inhale any water as he fell into the river, but for the briefest moment he found himself unable to do anything. He didn't even know which way was to the surface. The water was flowing rapidly, and the river was a mess of limbs as everyone tried to get out of the water. Just as he was about to get his head above the surface, someone kicked him and sent the air out of his lungs.

He felt someone grab the back of his uniform, and the next thing he knew was that he could breathe again. For a moment he couldn't do more than gasp for breath and blink as the water falling into his eyes prevented him from seeing anything.

"Don't you know how to swim?" Serrano asked, and Placid realised it was he who had pulled him up.

"Of course I do," he snapped, but he regretted it immediately. Serrano couldn't know why water always made him a little nervous. "Did everyone make it?" he asked in order to change the subject.

"I think so," Serrano said.

As Placid wiped the water from his eyes, he could finally see what was going on around him. There were many rocks along the side of the river, and almost every single one of them had a soldier or two clinging onto them. Nobody seemed to be hurt.

"It looks like they're used to this kind of thing," Serrano commented, and Placid couldn't help but agree. Even though there was disappointment on everyone's faces, the soldiers were already starting to climb back to shore as if falling off a bridge wasn't anything special. He couldn't help but wonder if it was normal that the army's missions ended up in such failures.

"What about Martinez?" he asked. He couldn't see the man anywhere.

"He either drowned or got away," Serrano said. He kept a small pause. "We should have just shot him."

"The commander wouldn't have liked that," Placid said.

"Oh, please. You just didn't want to shoot a man in the back," Serrano remarked.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Placid asked.

"If you want to be successful in the army, yes," Serrano said.

"I have a limit of what price I'm willing to pay for success," Placid said. He decided to follow the soldiers' example and get out of the river. There was a small, steep path leading up back to where the bridge had been.

"It looks like we're going to have to walk downstream and see if we can find Martinez. Even if he's alive, he could be hurt," he said. He picked out one man and sent him back to the rest of the group who had stayed behind with the two prisoners they still had. They would go to San Tasco while the rest of them continued searching for Martinez.

"I think we should all get back. There's no point continuing the search anymore. We lost him," Serrano said to him as they started following the river.

"Questioning my orders is not a good example to the men," Placid said, recalling what Serrano had said to him earlier that day. He was half-hoping that the man would argue about that, just so that he could utter another icy comment, but Serrano surprised him with a sudden smile.

"I don't think either one of us is a good example to the men at the moment," he said. To illustrate his words, he squeezed off some water from the sleeve of his wet uniform. Placid supposed he had a point. They had both been careless and made bad decisions that day. They were lucky they still had the two other prisoners.

"Hey, wait!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look behind them when there was a sudden shout. The man Placid had sent to the others had come back and was running towards them, nearly slipping as he hurried down the path.

"What is it?" Placid asked.

"Zorro," the man said. "Zorro was there."

"What? Where?" Serrano asked.

"By the others, sir. He brought Martinez back," the soldier. He started to explain how Zorro had apparently fished Martinez out of the river and taken him back to where the other prisoners were being held. He hadn't said much – in fact, he had disappeared as soon as he had congratulated the baffled soldiers for capturing the other two men and said that they were making great progress since they had managed to lose just Martinez.

"That bastard! How dare he?" Serrano blurted out as soon as the soldier was done talking. He grabbed his pistol, now useless because it was wet, and threw it at his feet as if that was going to help.

"At least he helped us," Placid pointed out.

"Helped?" Serrano asked, turning to glare at him. "He's making fun of us!"

The soldier who had brought the news shifted in discomfort. "Sir, Zorro is always like that. This is nothing out of the ordinary," he said.

"And you're just going to accept it that he ridicules us like that?" Serrano asked.

All the soldiers glanced at each other and hunched their shoulders. Placid thought they looked like half-drowned dogs who were being yelled at by their master. He was feeling a little down himself, so he could sympathise with them.

"Let's get back and not waste any more time here. We have to take the prisoners back to San Tasco," he said.

They didn't find their horses anywhere, so they supposed they had returned to town on their own. The sun quickly dried their uniforms and made them wish that they could fall into the river again. Nobody spoke much as they walked. They were well over half-way to San Tasco before Serrano stopped scowling and opened his mouth.

"Drinks on me tonight. Everyone is welcome," he said.

"That's not very appropriate," Placid pointed out.

"So what? We all need it," Serrano said. "And you're coming, too."

Placid supposed he did need it, but he would have much rather retired to his room with half a bottle of wine than spent the night drinking with soldiers. He didn't like crowds very much, and he felt it wouldn't have been right to let the men see him drink or watch them do it. There had to be some distance between officers and soldiers.

Serrano didn't seem to think so. He was now going from man to man, patting them on the back and congratulating them for the mission. Not a word of Zorro was being said. The soldiers were soon smiling and chatting amongst themselves, and nobody seemed to remember the problems they had faced that day.

Placid wished he could have been that jovial, but he found himself thinking back to Zorro. Why had he helped them? He could have brought Martinez back to town himself and been a hero in the people's eyes. It made no sense that he delivered the man to the army.

I had better keep my eyes open, he decided. Sooner or later he'd find out what Zorro's motives were.

* * *

"Cheer up! You've been looking like a grapefruit the whole day. Enough is enough," Pablo said. He gestured at the people who were at the town square, doing their shopping and chatting with each other. "I mean, look at how happy they are. It's such a great day."

Gabriel couldn't say he agreed. The day was just as all others, except that today he felt even more frustrated than usual. He hadn't been able to forget about Zorro for a minute, and now he was feeling mentally exhausted from all his anger.

When Pablo had asked him to come to town with him so that they could run a few errands, he had agreed mostly because he didn't have anything more productive to do. Being in town didn't actually help him at all. Quite the contrary. Seeing it buzz with life was another reminder of how he was no longer of any importance and how he no longer had a place in San Tasco.

He suspected Pablo had invited him just to cheer him up. The man had the patience of a saint and never got angry at him. In that way, he was a little like Gonzales, except that Pablo had never had a reason to endure Gabriel's terrible mood. He just did it.

"Let me tell you what. We aren't going back to the estate just yet. I'll buy you so much to drink that tomorrow you won't remember even your own name, least of all that Zorro caught some crook last night," Pablo suggested.

Gabriel doubted it would make him feel any better, but forgetting about all this for a moment sounded good. Just as he was about to say yes, there was an excited yell.

"The soldiers are back!" someone said.

Everyone immediately turned to look at the street where the soldiers were coming from, Gabriel and Pablo included. At first it wasn't a particularly inspiring sight – every soldier and even the officers were walking and looked ruffled and dirty like they had crawled half of the way. However, they had prisoners, and that was all that mattered.

"They got them," Pablo said in a pleased tone.

Gabriel only scowled, not sharing his enthusiasm. His chest felt uncomfortably tight.

Three men had their hands tied behind their backs and were being led by the soldiers and two officers. He didn't recognise either one of them, so he knew they had to be the new lieutenants.

For a moment, everyone watched the soldiers in silence. Then everybody started talking at once, excited that the men who had been setting fire to the fields had been caught so soon. A few brave souls even dared to approach the soldiers and congratulate them. More followed the example, and soon enough the soldiers were surrounded by happy people and couldn't keep going.

One of the lieutenants gave the men the order to take the prisoners away while he and his companion would stay behind to answer the people's questions. Gabriel couldn't ever recall doing the same. To him it had never mattered whether the townspeople knew what was going on or not.

He gritted his teeth as he watched how the officers stayed behind. He wanted to, but he couldn't turn his eyes away as the people hurried to thank them. Their congratulations, praise and heart-felt thank-yous made his blood boil.

That should be me, he thought. Not those two idiots.

Nobody was paying him any attention. Nobody noticed how angry and jealous he was. A few people whom Gabriel knew to be sympathetic towards the rebels went to talk to the lieutenants and told them how good it was to see the army help the people like that.

Clenching his fists so hard that they hurt, he turned on his heels and marched away. He didn't hear Pablo call out after him in surprise nor did he notice that the man was following him until he felt him grab his arm.

"Where are you going?" Pablo asked.

"Leave me alone!" Gabriel snapped.

"I have no idea what is wrong with you all of a sudden," Pablo said. He frowned in thought as he let go of Gabriel's arm. "But I know it's not about Zorro this time."

No, it wasn't. Nothing Zorro could do would be the same as watching others live the life he wanted.

"Ha! What would you understand? You're a simple peasant!" Gabriel snarled.

"Try me," Pablo suggested.

Gabriel didn't want to. He hated the thought of letting someone see how much it really hurt him to see the soldiers. At the same time, he was tired of being so angry and unable to do anything about it. He felt like he'd be scorched from the inside if he kept everything to himself for much longer.

"Do you think I want to live like this?" he asked. Once he started, he could no longer stop. "Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life looking after some goddamn wine fields? I'm better than that! I deserve more!"

There was no reply from Pablo. Even if he had said something, Gabriel wouldn't have heard it.

"I hate the whole estate and everyone who works there! It's pathetic what my life has become, and there's nothing I can do about it! I was so powerful; I had everything. Look at me now. I'm nothing. Absolutely nothing!" he continued.

"But that's not true," Pablo said. "The work at the estate isn't as important as in the army, but without us, there would be no wine for the -" he tried to reason, but Gabriel wasn't at all interested. He interrupted Pablo with a cold laugh.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't care about the wine. It could all rot and it wouldn't matter to me." This idiot could never understand him. He had never worn a uniform, didn't know the pride one could feel when one was better and stronger than everyone else. Nor could he understand the pain of having that taken from him and having to watch others enjoy what had used to be his.

"Then why did you even agree to work for Don Augusto?" Pablo asked. Anyone else at this point would have been angered into yelling, but Pablo sounded just as patient as always. He wasn't even frowning.

"For revenge!" Gabriel spat out. "I couldn't just leave and let Zorro and Raymond ruined my life! It's Zorro's fault that my shoulder is ruined! He did it on purpose to cripple me!"

"Now you're exaggerating. You're hardly crippled. You can still –"

"Shut up!" Gabriel snapped. He could no longer handle a sword like he had used to. As far as he was concerned, that settled everything. He would have rather lost an eye because he could have tried to get used to it. Nothing could help when he lifted his arm too high and severing pain shot through it. His injury had changed his life, and until now he hadn't even realised how much that fact still bothered him.

"You can't know what it's like," he said in a weaker voice. He leaned against the wall behind him, as if he might collapse without its support. Even his revenge had failed. He wasn't one step closer to making either Zorro or Raymond pay. That had been all that had kept him going. Without his revenge, what did he have to live for?

"No, but you shouldn't give up. There's still much you can do in life. You just have to find new goals," Pablo said.

"I don't want to. It's not fair that this happened to me," Gabriel said. He closed his eyes as he suddenly felt more tired than ever. There was no point in anything. He was only deluding himself if he thought he could ever achieve anything now.

It wasn't just the army. What he really wanted was to be admired and to have power. He didn't know how to achieve that without his sword and a position in which he could force people to obey him. It was clear nobody would ever listen to him now that he didn't have a rank. Hell, everyone in town hated him.

Pablo was silent for such a long time that at first Gabriel thought he had left. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the man was still there. He was now leaning against the opposite wall and staring at the ground with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I had no idea it was bothering you that much, but I suppose I should have. You're just like my cousin when he got back home," he said.

It took Gabriel a moment to understand what Pablo was talking about. Then he recalled the story of his cousin who had served as a sergeant in California and lost his leg.

"He spent his days lying in bed and feeling sorry for himself. He yelled at his poor mother and blamed her for the stupidest things. At first he used to drink himself silly with friends that came over, but he yelled at them as well, so they stopped coming," Pablo said.

"I don't see what this has to do with me," Gabriel said.

"I'm just musing to myself. I should have seen the same signs here, but I thought being angry and rude was normal with you," Pablo said.

"Save your breath. I don't care about your cousin," Gabriel said.

"You wouldn't get along, believe me. But he got better after some time. The local priest needed someone to help him with the bookkeeping and remembered that my cousin used to work at his father's store as a child," Pablo continued.

Gabriel snorted at this rubbish, his patience growing thinner. This had nothing to do with him.

"My point is that everyone needs something productive to do so that they can feel they've accomplished something," Pablo said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but you're forgetting something. I used to accomplish so much more in the army. I can't be satisfied by watching over some peasants pick grapes!" Gabriel snarled.

Pablo shook his head. "I guess I should have seen that coming. Maybe I wasn't that wrong when I thought this is normal behaviour for you." He kept a small, meaningful pause. "People usually treat you the same way you treat them. If you keep yelling at everyone, insulting them and frightening them, they'll never trust you."

"I don't need anyone to trust me," Gabriel remarked.

"I think you'd like it. People were afraid of you when you were in the army. Now they aren't, or at least most of them aren't. Maybe you should strive for something else," Pablo suggested.

"Like what?" Gabriel asked. He could hardly believe he was humouring Pablo. The man was talking nonsense.

"Respect. It's hard to earn, but it's a lot more satisfying than fear. Maybe it would make the work at the estate a little more meaningful," Pablo said.

If Gabriel hadn't felt so exhausted, he might have laughed. "The respect of peasants means nothing," he said.

"You'd be surprised. We aren't as simple as you think," Pablo said. He straightened himself and crossed his hands behind his head. "Oh, well. I'm off to a tavern. Feel free to join me when you think you can do it without snapping and yelling at everyone in sight."

Gabriel's scowl deepened as he watched Pablo go. The man was wrong. Gabriel had lived in San Tasco long enough to get to know the locals. There was nothing he wanted from these people, least of all their respect.


	24. Trouble with the Army

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD **

**Chapter 24**

Gabriel's mood didn't improve much over the next couple of days. He was such miserable company that even Pablo started to avoid him. That in turn only increased his anger, though he couldn't say why. He used every chance he got to yell at some poor soul in the wine fields, but that didn't make him feel at all better.

Yelling at some peasant when he picks grapes too slow, he thought in disgust at himself. He had used to command soldiers. He had led attacks. He had had so much power and so many responsibilities. Now he had nothing.

The thought of revenge, which usually had cheered him up and given him the motivation to keep going, was now making him feel even more down. He hated admitting it, but he knew it was unlikely he would ever get what he wanted. He was powerless to do it. Hell, Raymond and Zorro probably didn't even remember him anymore. That was the worst, being so unimportant in everyone's lives.

Nothing much happened at the estate during these days. The carriage was fixed, and Rafael started going to town again to drink all night long. A letter from Don Augusto arrived, but Rafael didn't let anyone know what his father had to say. The only development that had any effect on Gabriel's life was that they finished building the fence.

Now he had even less to do, but he surprised himself with how often he found himself looking at the fence. It was a very good fence, and it was nice to think that he had helped build it. Maybe it was pathetic how such an insignificant matter brought him some joy, but there was no changing the fact that building the fence was the only thing that had made him feel productive as of late.

It was almost time for everyone's break at noon when some of the workers suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to stare towards the other side of the field. Gabriel was about to snap at them to get back to work at once, but the words died on his lips when he saw the reason for the people's interest.

There were soldiers gathered at the fence.

"What the hell are they doing here?" he muttered. There looked to be five men in total, but they weren't doing anything. Three were just sitting on horseback while two were leaning against the fence. If they were supposed to be patrolling the area, then they were being shamefully inept at it.

The sound of a horse approaching made him turn his attention towards the main entrance. Gabriel gritted his teeth when he saw that it was one of the new lieutenants, the one with straight, dark hair.

"What do you want?" he asked when the man stopped his horse before him.

"I'm Lieutenant Serrano, and I need to speak to whoever is in charge of this estate," the lieutenant said.

Rafael was still in bed, and Eduardo had gone to town to buy something. Gabriel supposed that left him in charge at the moment, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with this man. He didn't like Serrano's arrogant tone of voice, the way he sat straight in the saddle or that he was wearing a lieutenant's uniform and Gabriel wasn't. However, everyone in the fields had now stopped working and were staring at them. He couldn't back away.

"You can speak to me," he said.

The briefest smile crossed Serrano's lips, and Gabriel knew he would hate this man forever.

"Very well," Serrano said. "We're here because of the fence."

"The fence?" Gabriel repeated in surprise. Of all the things Serrano might have named, that wasn't it. His first thought had been that the army was there to collect a new tax.

"Yes, it has been brought to our attention that the fence violates several laws regarding land use. We came to tear it down," Serrano explained.

"What? That's insane. The fence is perfectly fine!" Gabriel barked.

Serrano shook his head and took a document from his pocket. He spent a good while folding it open, like he enjoyed making Gabriel wait. When he was finally done, he said, "First of all, the fence is too close to the road. While the road does belong to the estate, it's a public route that ties San Tasco to our neighbours in south. The commander is very worried about the hazard your construction causes to the good people who are using the road."

Gabriel didn't know which was more laughable – that the fence was supposed to be dangerous or that Raymond would care about what happened to the people. The road was so wide that one would have to be a complete idiot to crash into the fence – someone like Rafael, maybe.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Do you think the army's orders are a joking matter?" Serrano asked.

Gabriel's snarl about how this idiot should just mind his own business never left his mouth. He recognised the lieutenant's arrogant tone. This was exactly how he had used to talk to people when he had informed them of some new law or order that Raymond had come up with. He could hardly believe it that this upstart dared to use that tone with him. Who did he think he was?

"These orders are insane! Since when does the army bother with something like this?" he asked.

"Since when is it the commoners' business to question orders?" Serrano threw back.

That was it. Gabriel was not going to listen to that. "Just who do you think you are?" he growled and reached up to grab Serrano by the front of his uniform so that he could pull him off his horse. In his anger, he forgot about his right arm. The pain made him unable to get a good grib, so when Serrano gave him a kick to the chest, he was instantly sent flying back.

"And just who do you think you are?" the lieutenant asked snidely.

"Damn you!" Gabriel snarled through gritted teeth. Hell, he had almost forgotten how badly his shoulder could hurt. "If I were still in the army, I'd -"

"You? In the army?" Serrano interrupted. His brows shot up when realisation dawned on him. "Oh! You must be my honoured predecessor."

Gabriel needed all his willpower to keep from jumping on his feet and attacking Serrano again. His face was burning with mortification, and he could barely stop his hands from shaking. This humiliation was too much; it couldn't be happening. He did his best to come up with something to say, but thankfully the decision was taken off his hands.

"What's going on here?"

Serrano turned his eyes to Pablo when the man arrived at the scene. "Maybe you have more sense than this fool here," he said and nodded at Gabriel who had just picked himself up from the ground.

"We'll do whatever we can to help. What do you want?" Pablo asked. He shot a careful look in Gabriel's direction, and Gabriel realised he probably thought he was being difficult just because he was bitter about the army. That was only half of the truth. He really didn't want to let them touch the fence.

"They're here to tear down the fence," he said.

"What? Why?" Pablo asked, and Serrano had to repeat what he had said earlier. Pablo didn't look one bit convinced by the explanation, but the only sign of emotion on his face was a doubtful frown.

"There must be a mistake," he said.

"There isn't. I received these orders from the commander personally," Serrano said.

He's doing this on purpose, Gabriel realised. There could be no other reason. Raymond had finally made his move and decided to make his life difficult – and what a ridiculous and petty way he had found to do it. He could have at least sent someone to arrest him for some imaginary offence, but it appeared he wasn't even worth that. No, he was going to treat him the exact same way he treated the people of San Tasco, as if he were one of them. Gabriel couldn't imagine a worse insult.

"You can't just destroy it! It took over a week to build it, and the fields need to be protected somehow," he tried to reason.

"Oh, the fields won't go unprotected. I was actually coming to that," Serrano said. Gabriel's scowl deepened as he waited for him to continue. Raymond was such a bastard. Whatever trick he had up his sleeve, he wouldn't like it.

"The law actually requires there to be a fence around the field, but it should be two feet further away from the road. Technically, you should be fined for building the fence in the wrong place, but the commander has decided to be generous this time. If you can rebuild the fence in three days after the army has torn it down, there won't be a punishment for anyone," Serrano explained.

"That's insane!" Gabriel snapped. "It's impossible to do that even if we worked day and night!"

"I'm afraid this is as much leeway as the commander can give," Serrano said. He put the letter back into his pocket and turned his horse around to return to the others by the fence.

"Now wait a minute!" Gabriel yelled. He was about to run after the lieutenant, but then he felt Pablo grab his arm.

"Don't. There's nothing we can do," the man said.

"What? Are you just going to let them destroy it after we worked so hard to build it? Maybe you will, but I won't!" Gabriel said.

"Don't be stupid. You of all people should know what happens if you rebel against the army," Pablo said.

His words were like a punch to Gabriel's face. He wasn't rebelling against the army! He'd never do that. It was just that he couldn't let Raymond ruin their work. It was unfair, and he couldn't just watch and see it happen.

"It's nothing like that!" he snarled and wrenched his arm free from Pablo's hold. He didn't stop to listen to the man's objections or see if he was following him as he marched through the wine fields towards the fence. All the workers stood frozen on their places, staring at him in surprise when he passed them.

By the time he got to the fence, more soldiers had arrived. The work on taking the fence apart had started and was swift. It probably wouldn't take them longer than a few hours to destroy the whole thing. If it hadn't been for the bitter fact that Gabriel had spent much longer building it, he might have been impressed by how organised and effective the men were.

"Hey! Stop that!" he yelled when he arrived at the scene.

The soldiers stopped at once and turned to look at him. Gabriel recognised all of them, but at the moment he was too angry to worry about what they might think of him.

"And why did you stop?" Serrano asked.

"But, sir, he said -" one of the soldiers started.

"Who is the lieutenant here? Him or me?" Serrano snarled.

"You, sir," the soldier said, but he hesitated for the briefest moment. That was the only thing that made it possible for Gabriel to tolerate the arrogant smirk on Serrano's face.

"That's what I thought. Now get back to work!" the lieutenant ordered.

"And I told you to stop! Even idiots like you should see what madness this is!" Gabriel said. When his words didn't get any reaction out of the men, he marched to the soldier closest to him and shoved him aside. The others immediately turned to look at Serrano for advice.

The lieutenant looked at the men in distaste. "Well, what are you waiting for? Detain him!" he said.

"Don't you dare," Gabriel snarled at the men, but they had no choice but to follow their orders. A few of them had a satisfied gleam in their eyes as they approached him, but Gabriel couldn't believe they'd really go through with it. These men had used to take orders from him; they couldn't just –

When the first soldier grabbed his arm, he was at first too surprised to act. That moment cost him his chance to fight back, and before he had fully realised what was going on, he was pinned to the ground with several soldiers holding him down.

"Let me go!" he growled at them and tried to struggle free, but he could barely move against so many men.

"What should we do, sir? Are we going to arrest him?" one of the soldiers asked.

Serrano pursed his lips in thought. "I doubt that's necessary. He only needs to be taught a lesson as a reminder of the army's power. Just hold him down until we're done here," he said.

The rest of the men returned to tearing down the fence. At first Gabriel kept yelling at them to stop and at the others to let him go, but he soon realised how futile it was. He could do nothing but watch and tremble in anger. His right arm was twisted in an uncomfortable position that was growing more and more painful, but he gritted his teeth and didn't complain. It was all that was left of his dignity.

This had to be the most humiliating experience of his whole life. He was being held down by men who had once taken orders from him. He was powerless against them and couldn't stop them from destroying his work. Even worse, countless peasants were watching. Now they saw exactly how weak and useless he was without his uniform. After this, nobody would fear him anymore, and then he'd truly be nothing.

It took took hours before the whole fence had been taken apart. The army didn't bother clearing out the debris they had created and just let it lie there. They had even stomped on the vines during their work. The edge of the field looked like someone had let wild horses loose there.

"Alright, men, we're done," Serrano announced. He had been sitting on his horse the whole time, watching the work and ignoring Gabriel. Now he turned to look at him again. "I hope you enjoyed the show and that from now on you'll remember your place," he said.

Serrano gestured for the soldiers to let go of Gabriel. His whole body ached as he got back on his feet, but he did his best not to show it. The anger that had made him want to fight back against the soldiers was gone. All that was left was the utter humiliation of letting the others see him like this and the shock of how quickly the army had ruined what they had worked so hard to build.

"And that goes for the rest of you as well!" Serrano announced as he made his horse dance a circle so that he could look at the workers. "Anyone who tries to oppose the army will be severely punished!"

The soldiers were gone soon. Gabriel stood and stared at the remains of the fence. He couldn't bring himself to turn around to face the workers. He was too embarrassed, and all his self-control was needed to keep his hands from shaking in mortification. What an utter fool he was.

"This isn't good," he heard Pablo say as the man came to stand by his side.

"Of course it's not!" Gabriel snarled. He waited for Pablo to say that he had been right, that it had been stupid to oppose the army. He needed it; maybe then he could make himself angry at Pablo and feel something else than this pathetic loathing for himself. However, the man gave him no easy way out and didn't say a word about it.

"It's going to be difficult to clean this up and build the fence again," Pablo said with a shake of his head.

"Not difficult. Impossible," Gabriel said. Anyone could see that. Even if they worked day and night, he, Pablo and Basilio could never build the fence again fast enough. Eduardo was busy elsewhere, and Rafael would certainly not help.

"We have to try," Pablo said, but he didn't look any more convinced than Gabriel did. "Otherwise the punishment will probably be harsher."

"Dammit," Gabriel swore. "Raymond wants to rub this to my face. He would never bother with something like this otherwise."

"I don't know if a man of his position can be that petty," Pablo remarked. Gabriel said nothing, but he had to admit Pablo had a point. Raymond was usually able to keep his anger in check and never acted out of personal enjoyment only. As much as the thought irritated him, he knew he wasn't important enough to be Raymond's only motivation.

"He has plans for the estate," he said. Destroying the fence was just the first strike to test the waters and see how Rafael would react. Whatever the next step was, it would be more severe.

"If that's true, the best thing we can do is not give him a reason to punish us. We had better start repairing the fence if we want to get it done in time," Pablo said.

"How can you be so goddamn calm about -" Gabriel started, but he caught slight movement from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he saw that all the workers were still staring at them with uncertain looks on their faces.

"And what are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Gabriel snarled.

"Don't take it out on them. They haven't done anything," Pablo said.

"I'm not taking anything out on anyone! These idiots are supposed to be working here!" Gabriel replied. He was ready to punch Pablo should the man say anything more, but he seemed to sense how badly wounded Gabriel's pride was. Without another word, Pablo went to clear out the destroyed fence so that they could start building a new one.

After a few moments of fuming to himself, Gabriel went to help. Why, he didn't know. They'd never make it.

* * *

When they went to inform Rafael of what had happened and suggested that he should hire more men to help with building the fence, the young man wasn't one bit interested. Quite the opposite.

"If the commander has a problem with how this estate is being run, he can talk to my father about it," Rafael said upon being confronted by them.

"If you keep acting like this, there won't be an estate left when your father returns," Gabriel said. Maybe that was what Raymond wanted. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to take over the estate and the lands that belonged to it.

Had it not been completely insane, he might have thought that was what Rafael wanted, too. The man's disinterest and downright stupid actions were getting so ridiculous they couldn't be genuine anymore.

"That's my father's problem. I never wanted to be in charge of this dump," Rafael said. With that, he returned to his room and didn't come out the whole day.

They got the remains of the old fence cleared out by the time the setting sun had painted the sky a delightful shade of orange. Basilio had come to help, and Eduardo had given them a hand when his duties allowed so. Even then, it was slow and exhausting work.

It had taken a couple of hours for Gabriel's fury to fade, but it had been replaced by wariness and pain. His body hadn't ached that much since the angry mob had nearly killed him. Every movement made him want to give up and go to bed.

However, this was nothing compared to how tired he felt inside. Unlike his anger, the humiliation of being treated like that by the soldiers didn't disappear. Even worse was the new lieutenant. It had been difficult enough to watch him from afar and see him live the life Gabriel wanted, but today's events made him feel like Serrano had spit him in the face.

"This is hopeless," he said as he observed the result of their work. They had already wasted one day and had only two left to re-build the fence. They could never do it, and yet they had no choice. He felt trapped and powerless, and he realised that this was exactly what he had felt like after Raymond had removed him from service. He wasn't in control of his life.

Even Pablo couldn't remain in high spirits when faced with how impossible their task truly was. He was frowning in thought as he stared at the edge of the field where they would have to build the new fence.

"Gabriel is right. We'll never get it done," Basilio said.

"I never thought I'd see the army do something pointless and unfair like this," Pablo muttered.

Gabriel said nothing to that. Such things were common in San Tasco. He couldn't even count how many times he had been in Serrano's place and ordered something like this to be done. He had never cared about the consequences of his actions, but now he thought he could better understand the anger and frustration the people felt for the army. It hurt when you could only watch someone destroy something important to you.

"Um, excuse me."

When they turned to look, they saw that the workers from the wine fields had finished their work for the day and that a couple of them were approaching them. Gabriel recognised one of them as Edmundo, the man who had hurt his hand some time earlier.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Are you going to start building the fence tonight?" one of the men asked.

"Does it look like we have a choice?" Gabriel asked. So, now the peasants came to mock him. They probably thought it was hilarious that he was being treated like this by the army, that he got a taste of his own medicine. These pathetic bastards, one day he'd –

"We were wondering if you'd let us help," the man continued.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"But you've already worked the whole day on the wine fields. You must be exhausted," Pablo said.

"Oh, that's nothing. We heard everything the lieutenant said. The army is always doing something like this, but that just means we all have to help each other. That's the only way we can survive," Edmundo said.

"We can't pay you," Gabriel said.

"We don't want to be paid," Edmundo replied with a frown, as if he had just been insulted.

More people from the fields had arrived. Almost all of the men were there, and some of the women had decided to join them as well. Gabriel didn't know what to think as he observed their determined faces. Though he tried to, he couldn't detect any malice on anyone's features. These people had really come to help, nothing else.

"If you're so certain, then we'd be more than happy to accept your help. Just know that you're free to leave as soon as you feel too tired to keep up," Pablo said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll stay as long as it's needed. We'll show the commander what the people of San Tasco made of," Edmundo said.

And so they all got back to work. When it got dark, they lit lanterns so that they could keep going. Gabriel didn't talk to the others, but he never let his eyes off them. The people had to be exhausted. Yet they were smiling and chatting with each other as they worked. Gabriel couldn't understand where they got such energy from.

He brought down his hammer to make sure the plank he was working on was securely in the ground. He winced at how clumsy he felt using his left hand and wondered if the others had noticed. He was about to deliver another hit, but then he noticed that Edmundo was staring at him. Gabriel immediately felt defensive.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Of course I am," Gabriel replied at once.

"You look like you're in pain. You should be more careful or it's just going to get worse," Edmundo said.

At first Gabriel thought the man was making fun of him, and he was ready to snarl at him to leave him alone. Then his eyes were drawn to Edmundo's right hand. It still didn't look alright. If anything, it was even more swollen and an unhealthy shade of red.

"You should mind your own business. You're not in a position to lecture at me," Gabriel pointed out.

Edmundo followed Gabriel's gaze and turned to look at his hand. "It's not as bad as it looks. I can even grab things with it now," he said.

Gabriel snorted and returned to work. They were working as pairs so that one man had a hammer while the other held the planks in place. At first he hadn't minded that he was working with Edmundo. He felt better about himself next to a man whose other hand was almost entirely useless. Now he felt like Edmundo was keeping an eye on him, and it irritated him.

"You know," Edmundo started as he lifted another plank to its place, "I was a little surprised by what happened today."

"You said it yourself that it's normal for the army to do something like this," Gabriel pointed out.

"I didn't mean that. I was talking about how you tried to stop the soldiers," Edmundo said.

Gabriel gritted his teeth in embarrassment, not wanting to be reminded of that pathetic experience. "I don't want to talk about that," he said.

"Why not? It was wonderful," Edmundo said.

"Stop making fun of me!" Gabriel snarled. He couldn't quite believe that Edmundo had the guts to be this forward with him. Maybe it had been wonderful for him to see the former lieutenant so humiliated, but he could have at least kept that to himself. Maybe the ordeal had crumbled Gabriel's authority more than he had thought.

"What do you mean? We all thought it was inspiring how you had the courage to stand up against the army even though you knew how it would end and although you used to be one of them. I'm not sure I could do the same," Edmundo said.

"What?" Gabriel asked. Was this some clever way to mock him?

"What do you mean what? Didn't you notice?" Edmundo asked.

All Gabriel could do was shake his head. He had been too busy feeling angry and mortified to see what was going on around him. His thoughts had been so consumed by what he was sure the others were saying and thinking about him that he hadn't doubted it even for a minute. It was just inconceivable that they could see anything positive about what had happened.

"It was pathetic. I could do nothing," he said.

"But you tried. None of us could have done it. We're so used to what the army does to us that we would have just stood back and watched," Edmundo said. He turned to address the two men who were working by their side. "Isn't that right?" he asked.

The men stopped what they were doing. When they turned to look at Gabriel, he could see some careful admiration in their eyes. Gabriel suddenly didn't know what to say. While the men were still clearly doubtful, it was such an odd feeling to see someone look at him without the resentment he was used to.

"I'm glad you did it. More people should be brave like that," one of the men said.

"People need to see that they don't always have to take everything the army does to us without complaint," the other one added.

Gabriel couldn't believe they were talking about him. They made him sound like a hero when he had done nothing but failed. And he had been in the army. It wasn't too long ago that he had been the one to kick these people around and make their lives miserable.

They returned to their work again and didn't speak for a long time. Edmundo kept throwing thoughtful glances to Gabriel's direction, and eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't understand you," Gabriel admitted. "You have to be lying. How could you think like that about me when you know who I am and what I have done? If my shoulder was fine, it would have been me today, not Serrano."

"I'm not lying," Edmundo said. "It wasn't just the fence you tried to defend today. It was the whole estate, and that includes everyone who works here. I'm sure there are those who will always want to have revenge on you for what you did, but I doubt anyone here thinks that."

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to believe that. His thirst for revenge against Zorro and Raymond was so great that he found it impossible to imagine someone could give him another chance that easily. These people had no reason to like or trust him.

Edmundo saw the doubt on his face and pointed to a man some distance away. "Fabricio's brother was injured in the accident at Adans' mine. Help reached him just in time. If you hadn't been there, he would have died. Many of us live near the mountains and have friends and family working in the mines," he said.

"But that's still -" Gabriel tried to say, but Edmundo interrupted him.

"And you haven't fired anyone yet, not even me when you know my hand isn't well. My niece Lupe told me about that," Edmundo said.

"That's nothing," Gabriel said. Compared what he had done and how much these people must have hated him, a few good deeds like that shouldn't matter. It didn't make sense, and he didn't quite dare to believe that the people were genuinely grateful. Maybe he had been lying and cheating for so long to achieve anything in his life that he had forgotten how to trust others.

"Hold on. Give me the hammer," Edmundo said all of a sudden.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I can't just watch how you torture yourself like that. Let's switch for a minute," Edmundo said.

"I can do it just fine," Gabriel complained, but in truth he wouldn't have minded. Maybe it was better to have a break before he dropped the hammer and made a fool of himself.

Pablo, who was just walking past them, stopped to shake his head at them. "He's a real oaf sometimes. You won't get the hammer if you don't force it out of his hand," he said.

"You shut up," Gabriel grumbled and handed the hammer to Edmundo.

"Just trying to make friendly chit chat. You two look so serious over here. What are you talking about?" Pablo asked.

"None of your business," Gabriel said.

Pablo shrugged. "Whatever it is, too bad it hasn't improved your mood yet," he said. Then he turned his eyes to Edmundo who had taken the hammer into his left hand since he couldn't hold it in his right hand. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"I'll be fine," Edmundo said.

"Another oaf," Pablo said. "Maybe you two should call it a night and get some rest before -"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Gabriel and Edmundo snapped. To illustrate his words, Edmundo brought the hammer down to nail the plank Gabriel was holding onto its place. It went fine, but the man clearly wasn't used to working with his left hand, and his work was slow.

"Maybe you're right," he had to admit. "I can't keep up with the others."

"Then let me have the hammer again," Gabriel said.

"No, I'll take it. The others are bringing more planks in a wagon. Edmundo can go and help them with the unloading," Pablo suggested.

Gabriel didn't know whether to be angry at Pablo or not. He hated it that he wasn't in the condition to make it without help, but at least Pablo was courteous enough not to make him feel like he was weak. In a way, he was doing the opposite by proving him the chance to rest before he got so exhausted that he'd make a mistake and look like an idiot.

"The work is going better than I expected," Pablo remarked.

Gabriel took a look around and was surprised to see that Pablo was right. They had been working for only a couple of hours, but a good portion of the new fence was already finished. They were still behind schedule, but it was far better than he could have ever hoped for.

"Maybe we can make it after all," he said. It felt good to say those words. They had hope. Not just him. They. Whatever these people's motives were, he couldn't deny that he felt grateful for their help.

"I'm willing to bet that -" Pablo started, but he was interrupted by sudden ruckus and alarmed yells.

"Now what's going on?" Gabriel asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and hurried towards the noise. A crowd was gathered around the wagon that had been used to transport new materials for them. When Gabriel got closer, he saw that the wagon had fallen to its side and that all the heavy planks had rolled to the ground. That wasn't a problem, but the fact that there was someone buried under them was.

"Let me through!" he snapped at the people.

A few men were already working on moving the planks aside to get the poor man out from under them. A couple of moments later, it turned out that the man was Edmundo. It took a little longer before he was free, and Lupe hurried to help him sit up.

"What happened here?" Gabriel asked.

"The wagon just gave in without a warning," one of the men said.

"It's a leftover from the previous owner. The damn thing is probably half-rotten anyway," another one added.

"Never mind," Gabriel decided. That wasn't important. He turned to Edmundo. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"I'm just fine," the man said, but Gabriel could see that he wasn't. He could hardly sit, and the corner of his left eye was already swollen shut. The rest of his face was alright, but that was only because he had used his hands to protect it. That was where the biggest problems lay.

"Uncle, your hand," Lupe said.

No more needed to be said. If the hand had been only mildly injured before, it was definitely worse now. Gabriel would have been surprised if there was even one finger that wasn't broken. It was also bleeding, which made it look like it was nothing but a mess of broken bones and flesh.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Edmundo said. Gabriel couldn't guess if he was trying to convince them or himself.

"Could be, but you're going home," Lupe said.

"No, I can't. There's still so much to -"

"You had better do what she says," Gabriel said.

"But -"

"Shut up and go home. You'd just be in the way here. We can build the fence without you," Gabriel said.

These words finally got through to Edmundo, and he started to get up with Lupe's help. Someone offered him a piece of cloth he could tie around his hand, and it was only then that he seemed to realise how badly injured it really was.

"Damn," he muttered and grimaced in pain as he tried to get the bleeding to stop.

"I don't think you can come to work tomorrow, uncle," Lupe said.

"Don't talk such nonsense. Of course I'll come," Edmundo said.

"You have to go to a doctor and get some rest. Otherwise it'll never get better," Lupe said with a frustrated edge in her voice. "It would be better already if you weren't so stupid and stubborn!"

Gabriel was suddenly reminded of everything Dr. Timothy had said to him after he had been shot. He knew that even if he had listened to him, it probably wouldn't have helped, but he still wished he had had the patience to do as he had said. Maybe he wouldn't be in this mess now if he had.

"She's right. You're staying home tomorrow," he said.

"But I can't," Edmundo said, and now he looked desperate. "My family needs the money. I must work."

"Didn't you hear what I said? You're staying home. Or do you want you want your hand to be ruined? Then you can never work again," Gabriel snarled. He didn't even know why he was suddenly so angry.

Edmundo gritted his teeth. "Does that mean I'm fired?" he asked.

"Send someone in your place," Gabriel said.

"There's nobody. My wife already works elsewhere," Edmundo said.

"Don't you have any children?"

"I have a son, but -"

"Then he'll work here in your place until your hand is better. That's final," Gabriel said, and his tone left no room for objections. He told Lupe to take her uncle home and ordered everyone else to get back to work. He still wasn't sure if they could get the fence finished in time, but at least they had to try.

* * *

Lieutenant Serrano wasn't sure what to think when Commander Raymond invited him to his office so late at night. He was long since finished with the paperwork regarding the incident at the Alvarez estate, and he didn't think the matter had been so important that it required an interview. They had just destroyed a fence.

To be honest, Serrano didn't know what to think of that either. He was sure there were more important matters to attend to than some fence that was built in the wrong place. He hadn't minded the orders one bit – in fact, he had rather enjoyed marching to the estate to announce what they were going to do. He hated these rich landowners and how they thought they were so much better than everyone else.

At first he had been disappointed that the owner of the estate hadn't been there, but at least he had got to know his predecessor. It seemed like Raymond has told them the truth. This Gabriel was clearly unstable if he tried to resist the army that way. He of all people should have known how futile and wrong it was.

He arrived at the door to the commander's office and knocked. Not long after, he was told to enter.

For some reason, he had been expecting the office to be dim, but there were so many oil lamps that it almost felt like it was daytime. Commander Raymond was sitting behind his desk. A few papers were neatly piled before him. Serrano wondered if that was the report he had written.

"You wanted to see me, sir," he said.

"That's right, Lieutenant," Raymond said. "I would very much like to hear about today's events."

"Was my report not satisfactory, sir?" Serrano asked.

"Quite the contrary. It's exactly what one would expect," Raymond said.

"Then I must admit I don't understand," Serrano said.

Raymond crossed his hands before him and flashed him a weak smile. "As much as I admire your report writing skills, Lieutenant, I'm actually more interested in hearing your personal account of what happened. Without the official jargon, if you please," he said.

Serrano still didn't understand. He did his best to keep his hands still. Whenever he was nervous, he got the irresistible urge to start twidling with his fingers. The commander's request was too out of the ordinary and too suspicious to his liking.

He started telling Raymond about how they had arrived at the estate and informed the people of what they were going to do. When he got to the point about how Gabriel had got angry and tried to resist them, he noticed how the commander's eyes were suddenly alight with amusement.

"I expected as much," Raymond said.

"Sir?" Serrano asked.

"It's not surprising that Gabriel loses his temper and acts without thinking. That's one reason he had to be dismissed. But do go on," Raymond said.

"He tried to attack us when we started taking apart the fence. We had to detain him before we could continue," Serrano said.

"And Rafael Alvarez? What did he have to say about this?" Raymond asked.

"He didn't show up at all," Serrano said.

"You sound disappointed, Lieutenant," Raymond remarked.

Damn, Serrano thought. He had tried to be so careful and not let his frustration show. As much as he had enjoyed fulfilling the day's orders, he wished that the man in charge of the estate would have been there. It would have been so wonderful to show one of these lazy and selfish landowners that their money and power were nothing against the army.

Raymond chuckled at Serrano's inability to come up with a quick answer. "That's understandable," he said.

"Sir?" Serrano asked in confusion.

"Colonel Jekyll told me that you've expressed disinterest in patrolling on land owned by some of the local families. What I can gather from that is that you have something against landowners. With that in mind, it's not too difficult to assume you would have liked to deliver the bad news to Mr. Alvarez," Raymond said.

Raymond's pose was relaxed, and he was speaking in a mild-mannered tone. Serrano didn't know if he should have felt relieved or even more alarmed. He had thought he had done a good job hiding his dislike for landowners, but the commander had seen through him right away.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know I shouldn't let my feelings affect my work," he said.

"That's right, but I'm a patient man, and you're new here. Besides, I believe I can give you some leeway regarding this issue," Raymond said.

Serrano gritted his teeth. That could only mean that Raymond had looked into his background. Of course he had every right to do it, but Serrano had been hoping he wouldn't confront him about it. He had been so happy to be positioned in San Tasco because it meant he could start a new life without worrying about the past.

"I've had the pleasure of receiving a letter about your earlier achievements. I must say I'm impressed," Raymond continued.

The praise made Serrano wish he were anywhere else but that room. Impressed that someone like I could do it, he thought. Raymond hadn't voiced those words, but his tone had been clear enough. People who came from such poor backgrounds as he did usually didn't join the army and certainly didn't make it to a lieutenant in such a short time.

"I don't want you to make any exceptions for me, sir," he said.

"I'm not planning to. However, there is one thing that I want to make sure you understand." As Raymond said these words, he leaned back on his seat and turned his eyes to his hands. He was silent for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "Do you know why you were positioned in San Tasco?" he asked.

"No, sir. I assumed it was just a coincidence," Serrano replied.

"There are no coincidences in the army. San Tasco is not a particularly important place. There are hardly any possibilities to build a good career here. San Tasco is no place for an officer who has shown remarkable courage in battle and achieved much considering his young age," Raymond said.

"You're insinuating that I was positioned here because my family is poor," Serrano said.

"Exactly. Not many say it out loud, but the most important quality a man can have in the army is his background. Promotions and important positions are decided based on who your father is," Raymond explained.

The empty feeling in his chest prevented Serrano from replying. That was the way of life, he knew. He had long since grown used to that those who had the money and the right parents were those who ruled the world. He had thought the army would be different, that it was the only institution where skill and work also played a role.

"Not everyone who has a high position in the army is from a prestigious background, sir," he dared to say.

Raymond nodded. "True, but they are the rare exceptions. The fact is that the vast majority of commoners will never be more than sergeants at most. As I said, I'm surprised you've made it this far," he said.

Why is he telling me this, Serrano wondered. Did the commander want to rub it to his face that he'd never be more than a lieutenant and was perhaps forever stuck in this town? What could he hope to achieve with that? Or maybe he just enjoyed watching his frustration.

"Sir, may I ask something?" Serrano asked.

"Go ahead," Raymond replied.

"If what you say is true, why are you here in San Tasco?" Serrano asked. He expected the commander to grow angry for his question was well on its way to an insult, but Raymond only shrugged and kept looking at him with that light, almost friendly expression.

"I've already answered that question," Raymond said.

It took Serrano a few moments before he understood what Raymond meant, and then he didn't know what to think. He felt honoured that the commander would admit something so personal to him, but at the same time he wondered why. He hadn't done anything to deserve the special attention.

"As I said, there are rare exceptions," Raymond said. "But achieving that requires much work and many sacrifices."

"Sir, I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" Serrano asked.

"Lieutenant, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I think you have tremendous potential as an officer. If your background was a little different, your skills would guarantee you a remarkable career in the army. I think it would be a waste to see you remain as a lieutenant in this small town," Raymond said. The look in his eyes had grown a little softer, and Serrano found himself wondering why he had ever been nervous before this man.

"That's why I'm asking whether you'd be interested in becoming one of the rare exceptions in the army. It's not an easy path to travel, but I believe you have what it takes," Raymond continued.

"What do I need to do, sir?" Serrano asked. Raymond's words had made him feel like a spark inside him had burst aflame. He couldn't say if it was a flame of excitement at hearing his superior speak of him like that or a flame of anger at how unfair the world was. Either way, it warmed him and made his blood rush in his veins.

"You have to be ruthless and put your own career and interests before those of anyone else. Make powerful friends and pretend to be an ally to those whom you can use. Use the law to advance your own position and wealth. That's the only way for men like you and me to achieve what is rightfully ours," Raymond said.

"But, sir. That's -" Serrano started, but Raymond interrupted him.

"It's cruel and selfish, but it's the only way. Believe me, I didn't become a commander without many sacrifices," he said.

Serrano chose not to answer. His reasons to join the army had been mostly selfish; he had only wanted to build a life he could be proud of and become something more than his poor father. His pathetic father who had failed at helping Elena... That he'd be serving the Crown and helping the people had been only a plus that didn't matter so much to him, but he didn't like Raymond's cold description of it. It made him feel like a criminal.

"I understand it's not something you want to hear, but it's the truth. I know what your situation is like, and I'm willing to help you. I don't plan to stay in San Tasco forever. I'm working to achieve something better, and I think you and I could help each other," Raymond continued.

"I'm honoured, sir, but I don't know what to think," Serrano said.

Raymond nodded. "That's perfectly alright. You don't have to decide right away. Just know that I would never ask you to do anything illegal. Following my more discrete orders would make you an disliked man in San Tasco, but I'm afraid that's the price you have to pay for success," he said.

It made sense. The world was an unfair place, but Serrano wasn't sure if he wanted success when it meant acting in a way that made him uncomfortable. Then again, he didn't want to be a lieutenant forever.

"I'll think about your words, sir," he said.

"Good," Raymond said. "And I'd like it if this conversation remained just between us. Firstly, I don't want it to be known that my background isn't as glorious as one might expect. Secondly, I have many enemies who would twist my words to make me look like a traitor. I trust all officers here, but the fewer people know a secret, the more likely it is to remain one."

"Of course, sir," Serrano said. Despite his indecision about the situation, he felt honoured that Raymond had talked so directly to him. Nobody else had ever spoken so highly of him or treated him like he could be just as good as the rich and the noble. He didn't yet know what he'd do, but at this moment he was sure that no matter what happened, he would follow Raymond to hell and back.

* * *

Gabriel couldn't remember when he had last been so tired. There was no part in his body that didn't ache, and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. His shoulder was the worst. The burn had become so intense that just moving the arm was nearly unbearable. Despite all this, he felt so satisfied that he was able to forget about the pain for a moment.

They had made great progress with the fence. With all the people helping, they had got almost one fourth of it standing. It looked just as good as the old fence. When Gabriel looked at it, he was certain that they could finish the rest of it in time. Somehow, this made him feel prouder than the old fence. They'd show Raymond that he couldn't push them around like that.

"It looks good," he said. He was mostly musing to himself, so he was a little surprised when others voiced their agreement.

"We can do it it," one man said. "They can try, but they won't bring us down that easily."

"I'd like to see the commander's face when he realises that he can't push us around as much as he likes," another one added.

Gabriel looked at the tired but smiling faces. The people weren't talking just amongst themselves, he realised. They were talking to him, too. It filled him with a sense of belonging and companionship that he hadn't felt in a long time, probably not ever since he had decided to assist Raymond in his plans. After that, everything had been about him and his selfish goals.

Inspired by the people's sudden friendliness, he responded to their smiles. "I... thank you for the help. It's because of you that we have a chance," he said and was pleasantly surprised when he got no frowns or snide words as a reply. He knew it wouldn't last and that once the fence was finished, the people would remember who he was, but for now he enjoyed their company.

"It was nothing, really," one of the men said. He covered his mouth with his hands when the end of his line threatened to turn into a yawn.

Chuckling, Gabriel decided that if someone came late to work the next morning, he'd pretend that he hadn't noticed.


	25. The Doctor Is a Drunkard

This chapter is based on episode 32, _The Doctor is a Drunkard._ I changed one minor detail in the episode because it made no sense, but I doubt anyone will even notice it.

I'm sorry for all the trouble with this chapter. When I first uploaded it, it first wouldn't show up, and then it got deleted entirely. I hope third time's the charm.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 25**

Gabriel had thought he had been in pain when he had gone to bed after working on the fence, but the following morning proved him wrong. _That_ was pain. Just getting up was difficult. The previous night, he had taken some wine to dull the ache so that he could sleep, but he didn't want to make a habit out of it.

He felt a little more awake after he had washed his face. Since there was still nobody else there, he decided to go ahead and take a look at the beginning of the new fence. It was a little clumsy in places and leaned too much to the right at one spot. They had been in a hurry, and not everyone had had the necessary skills for such work. Gabriel didn't care about any of that.

He wondered what the people would say when they came to work that day. Edmundo's words were still clear in his mind, but he wasn't sure what to think. He couldn't imagine that any of these people could look up to him because of what he had done. He hadn't resisted the army because he wanted to be a hero or a rebel – he had just thought that what they were doing was unfair.

I'm nothing like Zorro, he thought with a frown. It was completely different. The people would soon realise that, too, and then they wouldn't be so friendly to him anymore. Maybe they had already come to that realisation overnight.

Gabriel was annoyed to realise that the thought worried him somewhat. For a moment he had felt like he was part of something, and he didn't want to lose it that fast.

He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. He wasn't very surprised to see that it was Pablo or that the other man looked like someone had just dragged him from his grave.

"I can't decide if I want to be still dreaming or not. Then I'd at least be in bed, but that nice fence wouldn't be real," Pablo said and rubbed his face. He shook his head at himself. "The mere thought of spending another day and night building it is terrifying."

"You should be showing a better example to the others," Gabriel pointed out.

"I think you're doing that for the both of us," Pablo remarked. He went to give the fence a kick to see how sturdy it was. He didn't speak while he worked, but when he stopped, Gabriel could tell that he had something on his mind.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I've been thinking about yesterday," Pablo said.

So much had happened the previous day that Gabriel didn't even try to guess what Pablo meant. He waited in silence for him to continue.

"I still can't believe that the army would do something like that. What could the commander be thinking?" Pablo asked.

"Why do you ask me?" Gabriel asked.

"You know him. The people say you used to carry out most of his orders," Pablo said. Gabriel saw the question in his eyes – Pablo was wondering whether he had done something like that, too. If he only knew.

"Nobody knows what goes through Raymond's head. The soldiers are only there to follow orders, not understand or question them," Gabriel said.

"From what I've heard, it's normal for the army to lash out against the people in this area," Pablo said.

"It's because of the rebels," Gabriel said swiftly. "The army needs to be harsh in order to make sure the people remember their place and remain loyal to the king." He was a good liar, so he was sure he appeared sincere. Inside, however, he felt a little uncomfortable. Until the previous day, he hadn't realised how frustrating it was to see the army tear apart something dear to him. And that had been just a fence. He hoped he would never have to see someone he cared about be arrested or killed.

"So, do you think yesterday was justified, then?" Pablo asked.

"No," Gabriel said with a shake of his head, and this time he didn't need to lie.

"I can't imagine that the commander could be that petty without a reason. I've been thinking about what you said. Maybe he really is after the estate," Pablo said.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Gabriel said. He could very well remember the time when Raymond had tried to rob a young heiress of her inheritance.

"I wish Don Augusto were here. Rafael isn't fit to defend the estate," Pablo said.

"Then we'll do it," Gabriel said. He surprised even himself with the determination in his voice.

"I was hoping you'd say that, but I wasn't sure. I thought you might not want to become enemies with the army," Pablo said.

"Not with the army," Gabriel said at once. "But Raymond is different.

"If he tries to do something about the estate, we'll find a way to stop him. It's disgraceful how he's abusing his power," Pablo said.

Gabriel didn't bother to correct him about his motivations. If Pablo wanted to believe that he was doing this because of justice, so be it. His real reasons were far more selfish. It might not be the revenge he longed for, but ruining at least one of Raymond's plans would be immensely satisfying.

Secondly, the way the soldiers had treated him the previous day had made him defensive about the estate. If Raymond thought he could make his men march to Gabriel's home and treat him any way they wanted, he was wrong.

Still, there was something about Pablo's tone that he didn't like.

"I'm not sympathetic to the rebels," he said. Even if they, too, wanted to see Raymond fall, he would never see them as allies. If he joined forces with them or even voiced that he agreed with them, it would come dangerously close to companionship with Zorro – and he'd rather die.

"Me neither. You don't have to worry about that. I'm not planning to ask the rebels for help," Pablo said with a chuckle.

Gabriel didn't think there was anything funny about it, but his attention was turned elsewhere before he had the time to comment on it. From the corner of his eye, he saw how the first workers walked in through the main gate. He immediately spotted that there were people missing. If they didn't arrive in a couple of minutes, they'd be late.

Well, he hadn't seen that, he decided. He'd be so busy building the fence the whole day that he'd never notice such things.

* * *

The day went on as planned. Gabriel, Pablo and Basilio continued building the fence while the others worked in the fields. Almost all the grapes had been picked, and Pablo estimated that they'd need just three or four days to end the work. After that life at the estate would grow quieter. Gabriel wondered if he'd be out of a job soon since his main responsibility had been looking after the workers.

He had been a little doubtful at first, but all of the workers finally did show up, even if some of them were almost two hours late. Those poor souls had frozen with fright when he had locked eyes with them, but they had relaxed quickly when he hadn't said anything. In fact, one man had had the guts to crack a joke about how he had slept in.

Building the fence eased the ache in his muscles somewhat, and by noon he was in a very good mood. One third of the fence was finished, and Gabriel was sure they could build the rest in time.

It was almost time for the workers to have their break when he decided to go and take a look at how they were doing. Gabriel didn't particularly care if they worked slower than usual, but he wanted to know in advance. Since Rafael had refused to share the contents of his father's letter with them, they had no idea when Don Augusto would be coming back.

Despite their exhaustion, the people seemed to be doing fine. Gabriel didn't notice anything off until he came across a group near the edge of the field. They had picked far less grapes than they were supposed to.

"What's this?" he asked one of the men, Celso. "You're behind schedule."

Celso shifted under his glare. "We're very sorry. But yesterday -"

"If you're so tired that you can't do an even half decent job at your work, maybe you shouldn't have been building the fence in the first place," Gabriel said.

"It's not that. It's because of Edmundo," Celdo said at once. The others shot him dirty glares at these words, as if they shared a secret that they didn't want anyone to know.

"I thought he was going to send his son to replace him," Gabriel said.

"He did, but..." Celso said. As he spoke, he turned to look to his left. Gabriel followed his gaze. It was only then that he noticed a little boy crouching between the vines. He was partly hidden by the plants and was glaring at him with frightened but defiant eyes. Gabriel doubted he was older than seven or eight.

"He's too young. He can never keep up with the pace Don Augusto demands," he said.

"But there's nobody else who can take over Edmundo's work," Celso said.

Gabriel ignored him and walked over to the boy. The frown on the child's face deepened, and he shied away behind the vines.

"Go home," Gabriel said to him.

"No," the boy said.

Gabriel scowled. What a rude child. "I told you to go home! You're just in the way here," he said.

"No," the boy said again. "I need to help papa or he'll lose his job. I can do it. I'm almost seven." He puffed out his chest as if this was some sort of accomplishment.

"Nobody is going to fire your father. Just go home," Gabriel said.

"No, you're lying! You're going to fire my father! Everyone says you will!" the boy yelled. His hands were clenched into fists and though he was trembling in fright, he wouldn't turn his eyes away from Gabriel.

"Marco, be quiet!" Celso hissed at the boy. He glanced fearfully at Gabriel as he hurried to the boy's side and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You should teach the boy some manners if you want him to work here," Gabriel said. He tried to appear as if he didn't care one bit about what he had said. After all, he had always known that the people hated him. It was nothing new, and why should it even bother him?

"I'm really sorry. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Celso said. He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "Are you really not going to fire Edmundo?"

"Why would I fire him?" Gabriel asked.

"But Don Augusto said that everyone who can't do their -"

"Don Augusto is not here, so I don't care what he says," Gabriel said impatiently.

He didn't wait to hear if the others had anything more to say but started marching back towards the fence. He didn't make it very far until he heard Celso call out after him.

"Wait!"

Gabriel turned to look and saw the man hurrying after him.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you. Edmundo is a good friend of mine, and I appreciate it that you're so understanding. I... I must admit I thought you'd fire him," Celso said.

Gabriel snorted. "Consider it a thank-you for his help yesterday," he said. He realised then that the idea of firing anyone made him a little uncomfortable. He didn't much care for these people, but he didn't want to kick anyone out. It was stupid, but being in charge of them reminded him of when he had been leading soldiers.

"And what about Marco?" Celso asked.

"He can go home," Gabriel said.

"I'm afraid the boy's a little too stubborn for his own good, and it's a long way. I'd rather keep him here so that I can take him home later," Celso said.

"Do ash you wish. Just don't let him get in the way," Gabriel said.

The rest of the day developed without surprises. Gabriel, Pablo and Basilio were tired but had made good progress with their work.

"Bad news," Pablo said all of a sudden.

"What?" Basilio asked.

"We're running out of nails again. Who wants to go to town to buy more?" Pablo asked.

"Not me," Basilio said at once. "It's difficult enough to walk. I don't even want to think about riding."

"I'll do it," Gabriel volunteered.

"Good. In the meantime, we'll get more wood ready," Pablo said.

Gabriel was glad to get away from the estate for a while. He felt he needed a moment alone to sort his thoughts. He had always loved riding, and apart from practising with a sword, he couldn't imagine anything more relaxing.

He no longer knew what he should have felt and thought. There was the bitter hatred at the world that had taken his career from him and the loathing he felt for the common people he had to mingle with. On the other hand, after everyone had offered their help and said how much they appreciated him resisting the army, he couldn't help but feel like they had something in common. The army had always given him a place where he felt he was part of something. He hadn't even realised how much he had missed that until the people had suddenly been so accepting of him.

And yet he loved the army and would never stop looking at soldiers with a sense of loss. Maybe he could find a new place for him among these people, but that would make the army his enemy. Gabriel didn't want that, but the only other option was to remain alone, much like until now. He didn't want that either. What he wanted was to feel that his life had a purpose and for others to respect him.

He was suddenly reminded of what Pablo had said to him when he had been angry at the two lieutenants. The respect of these people... Gabriel had loathed the mere idea, but now, after so little time, he wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. His life had been so simple when he had been a lieutenant.

Gabriel was brought back from his thoughts when he realised that he wasn't alone on the road. There was a little boy walking towards San Tasco. Even from a distance, he could tell that it was Marco.

He told his horse to slow down when he reached the boy.

"What are you doing here? I thought Celso was going to take you home," he said.

"He doesn't let me work. He says I'm in his way," the boy replied, keeping his eyes on the road and kicking a small stone as he walked.

"So, now you're going home to sulk," Gabriel said. What a brat, but he wasn't surprised. Children could be so enthusiastic about something and then completely lose interest when they couldn't have their way.

"No, I'm going to visit a doctor and get medicine for papa," Marco said.

"Does Celso or your parents know what you're doing?" Gabriel asked.

Marco didn't reply, so Gabriel took that as a no. He frowned at the boy's stubbornness and urged his horse to go ahead. The child was an idiot. It would be dark by the time he got to San Tasco. He probably didn't have the money for any medicine.

Gabriel didn't make it long before he stopped his horse and turned to look back. They were going the same way. He might just as well take the boy with him. Edmundo had enough problems already. The last thing he needed was to go out at night and look for his stupid and reckless son.

"You're coming with me," he said when the boy reached him. He dismounted his horse, grabbed Marco by his waist and lifted him on the saddle.

"Hey, let me go!" Marco objected and struggled as much as he could, but his attempts were laughable. Gabriel had no trouble holding him still and mounting his horse again.

"Now listen to me, you brat. You aren't helping anyone by being selfish. You're just getting in everyone's way and causing more trouble," he said harshly.

"I want to help," Marco said. "And you said that I have to come to work because papa is hurt."

"I thought you'd be older," Gabriel said.

"I'm old enough."

"No, you're not. And now you're going to shut up," Gabriel said.

"But I don't want to go home! I want to -"

"Who said you're going home? Do you think I'm going to waste my time and take you there? We're going to town," Gabriel said.

"What? Why?" Marco asked.

"Because I can't let you go there alone and I don't have the time to take you back. If my business goes swiftly, we'll see if Dr. Timothy has anything for your father," Gabriel said.

Marco nearly dislocated his head when he turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and full of wonder, like he was sure he had to have imagined what he had heard.

"Really?" he asked. "Are we really going to do it?"

"Yes, and – hey, hold on to the saddle!" Gabriel snapped and caught Marco by the back of his shirt just as he was about to slide off to the side.

"I've never ridden a horse before," Marco said, not at all bothered by that he had nearly fallen off. He still kept trying to turn around to look at Gabriel, but at least now he didn't let go of the saddle.

Gabriel mostly kept his eyes on the road, but whenever his gaze slipped down to the boy, he couldn't help but think that Marco had turned into a different person. He wasn't scowling anymore. His eyes were filled with so much admiration and wonder that it almost made Gabriel uncomfortable. Surely it wasn't that big of a favour that he took him to Dr. Timothy.

Gabriel hoped the doctor would see them. The last time he had spoken with him was when Timothy had told him he couldn't do anything about his shoulder. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to think of his shoulder without a sense of bitterness, but Timothy had been right. It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. The way he had let his anger get the better of him was disgraceful, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Timothy slammed the door shut to his face.

"Can we ride faster?" Marco asked.

"No. You'd fall and break your bones," Gabriel said.

"But I'm paying attention now. I want to learn to ride," Marco insisted.

"You have to learn the basics first. Otherwise you're just going to get hurt," Gabriel said.

Marco said nothing to that, and Gabriel realised that his family probably didn't own a horse. A good horse cost a lot and had to be fed. He couldn't afford one at the moment either. The one he had had in the army had been a good animal. He wondered who was riding it now.

They arrived in San Tasco some time later. Gabriel went to take the horse away and asked where he could find a good blacksmith. Various different people were recommended to him, but oddly enough, Alicia wasn't among them. He wondered if she had moved away or if something had happened to her, but he quickly forgot about her when he and Marco went to buy the nails.

The boy didn't talk much, but he kept following him and was always close by. Even when he saw something interesting on the other side of the street, he wouldn't run off to take a closer look. It was as if he was suddenly afraid that Gabriel was going to go on without him.

"You probably don't have the money to buy medicine," Gabriel remarked.

"No," Marco admitted quietly.

Gabriel shook his head. He supposed he couldn't blame someone who was so young. If Timothy was in a good mood, he'd probably help the boy anyway, or at least agree that his parents could drop by and pay him later.

That reminded him that he had never paid Timothy either. At first he had been so angry and disappointed that he hadn't wanted to, and then he had just forgotten. He didn't have enough money on him to pay him now, but he didn't want to see the doctor completely empty-handed.

"Wait here," he said to Marco and walked to the tavern on the other side of the street.

He bought the best bottle of wine he could afford. It probably wasn't as good as the one Martina had smashed against his head, but it would do for now.

When they arrived at Dr. Timothy's medical office, there was a surprise waiting for them. The door had been blocked with planks, and curtains were drawn before the windows. The whole building looked deserted, and there was nobody in the street.

"What's this?" Gabriel asked in irritation. Something serious had obviously happened, and yet again the news hadn't reached the estate.

"What now?" Marco asked and turned to look up at him with expecting eyes.

"We'll just have to visit the doctor at his home," Gabriel said, but he wasn't sure if they'd find him there. This looked like someone had taken away Timothy's permission to practice medicine. That someone could only be Raymond, and that meant that the doctor had probably been arrested.

Dr. Timothy lived only a few blocks away from his medical office so that he could get there fast in case of an emergency. Just as Gabriel and Marco found the right street, they saw someone exit the building.

Gabriel froze. It was Diego.

For a moment, they stared at each other in complete silence. Gabriel wasn't sure what to say. Now Diego, the only son of a rich and influential landowner, was so much more than him. His stomach clenched at the thought, and he wondered if Diego would laugh at him.

"Oh, hello," Diego finally said. He was smiling just as air-headedly as before, as if nothing had changed. "What a coincidence that we're running into each other. How are you?"

In the past, Gabriel had always dismissed Diego's greetings with an insult or an order to get out of his way. It now took him a moment before he could make himself say anything.

"Fine," he grunted.

"I'm glad to hear that," Diego said. Gabriel couldn't detect any malice in his voice. Diego was pathetic at everything, including lying, so maybe he really was sincere.

"Is Dr. Timothy home? I need medicine for papa," Marco chimed in.

"Oh, that's too bad. Is your father badly hurt?" Diego asked.

Marco nodded. "Something's wrong with his hand. It hurts a lot," he said.

"So, how about you stop wasting our time and let us go in?" Gabriel asked.

"That's probably not a good idea," Diego said with a frown.

"And why not?" Gabriel asked.

Diego lifted his brows in surprise. "Haven't you heard what happened?" he asked. When Gabriel gave him a negative answer, Diego proceeded to tell him that Timothy had been drunk when operating on someone and that the patient had died. The army had closed down his clinic, and his drinking had turned into a real problem.

"I just found him wandering in the streets and took him home. He's asleep," he finished.

"That's impossible," Gabriel said, dumb-founded. Timothy had always been unconventional and a little unprofessional, but he had done an excellent job as a doctor. His drinking had never been a problem before, and Gabriel was sure he would never operate on anyone if he wasn't in the condition to do it.

"I find it hard to believe, too," Diego said and shook his head.

"But what about papa?" Marco asked in a frightened voice.

"Didn't someone open a hospital outside town some time ago? Maybe you should try there," Gabriel suggested.

"Their help is very expensive. Most people in San Tasco just can't afford to be treated there," Diego said.

Gabriel glanced at the door to Timothy's house. Now that he was out of business, the people had no choice but to find the money for the hospital. When it came to life and death, most of them would be ready to go to desperate measures.

"How convenient for them that Timothy can't treat the people anymore," he mused.

Diego's brows shot up in surprise. "You think so?" he asked.

"Any idiot would think that," Gabriel remarked. He frowned as he turned to look at the bottle of wine in his hands. "I'm afraid this gift is a little inconsiderate right now."

"Probably," Diego agreed.

Marco kept glancing between the two of them with a worried look on his face. "But what about papa? What am I going to do now?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will work out in no time," Diego said. He bent down to pat the boy on his head, but the gesture did very little to calm him down.

Gabriel snorted. "You're an eternal optimist," he said. He didn't see how it could get at all better. Raymond was probably working together with the owner of the hospital and would get a share of the profits for stopping Timothy from working. It was very unlikely he would back down.

"Based on how things usually turn out, I don't think I'm in the wrong," Diego said. Gabriel thought he could see a sharp, amused glint in the man's eyes.

"Even Zorro can do nothing this time," he said with disdain.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he could," Diego said. He pondered something for a moment. "And besides, shouldn't you be on his side?"

"What?" Gabriel barked. How outrageous! To think that this pathetic coward dared to say such a thing when he knew what Zorro had done to him. Diego had seen how badly he had been hurt and how weak he had been because of the injury. He had no right to suggest that he would ever side with Zorro!

Diego shrugged. "Well, Zorro is probably going to try to help Dr. Timothy. Would you rather see him fail or succeed at that?" he asked.

Gabriel was at a loss for words. Of course he wanted to help Timothy, especially if it meant he could get under Raymond's skin. But on the other hand, having to rely on Zorro was too high of a price to pay. His pride could never take that, and he was frightened of what it could lead to. Being on the same side as Zorro would make the basics of his world crumble.

"Oh, I hope I didn't upset you. That wasn't my intention. But I've got to get going. I hope I'll see you later and that you'll have a nice day," Diego said. He climbed on his wagon and waved at Gabriel and Marco as he started driving away.

"What now?" Marco asked, but he had to repeat the question and tug at Gabriel's leg before he got his attention. Gabriel had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snapping at the boy. Diego's words had made him lose all the patience he had had with him.

"Does your mother work in town?" he asked.

"Yes, but -"

"Then go to her. I don't have the time to deal with you anymore," Gabriel said.

"But -"

"I said, go to your mother! There's nothing you can do about the medicine now," Gabriel snarled.

A hurt look flashed in the boy's eyes, but he didn't object anymore. He turned on his heels and started running down the street, presumably where his mother was working. Gabriel didn't particularly care.

Diego's words kept haunting him as he walked to his horse. He hated Zorro more than anyone else in the world. The bastard had to suffer for how he had ruined Gabriel's life. And yet Diego had a point – if someone could help Dr. Timothy right now, it was Zorro.

Gabriel was about to mount his horse when his attention was drawn to a conversation some men were having around the corner.

"I'm not one bit surprised that this happened. I always said that it's not right for a doctor to drink that much," the first man said.

"But it was never a problem before. He was mostly sober when taking care of patients," another one said.

"Mostly doesn't cut it! What about the man who died? And his family? For once I think the army should have been harsher and arrested that quack doctor for what he did," the man who had spoken first insisted.

"I agree," a third person added. "Now that we have that new hospital and people like Dr. Bisante and Dr. Luccino, we don't need Timothy anymore."

"Maybe we should drive him out of town. I know I don't want to see that bastard again and -"

Gabriel got on his horse and started riding away, not wanting to hear anymore. The hostility in the men's voices reminded him too much of how people had treated him right after he had been removed from service. He knew the people's hatred for him hadn't disappeared anywhere; it just wasn't a pressing matter in their lives anymore. However, he knew that if he was in such a desperate situation again, the people would rush to enjoy his misery, just like they were doing with Timothy now.

In his case the people at least had a point, but Dr. Timothy had been their friend for years. He had always helped everyone in need even if they couldn't pay him. Though Gabriel was more than familiar with lies and deceit, he found it appalling how quickly everyone had turned their backs on Timothy.

Whether Timothy had actually been drunk during the operation was irrelevant to him. If it was true, it was a terrible mistake to make, but it didn't change the fact that Timothy had saved Gabriel's life. He could have refused to treat him, but he hadn't.

Gabriel got the sudden urge to turn his horse around and return to town. He almost did it, but then he realised how futile it would have been. He needed to take the nails to the estate so that they could continue working on the fence. Besides, Timothy was sleeping his head clear and wouldn't wake up until the morning. It was better to wait.

* * *

The work on the fence continued through the day and into the night. Many of the workers stayed to help, but the work was a little slower than on the previous day. Gabriel couldn't blame those who left early or didn't stay at all. He was exhausted, too, and the pain was only getting worse.

Despite all the trouble, they were already over half-finished with the fence. If they could keep up the same pace on the next day, they would finish the work just in time before the army would arrive to cause trouble. Everyone was determined to reach this goal, and they worked in grim silence. The merry atmosphere of the previous night was gone, but Gabriel didn't mind that. Nobody flinched when he spoke to them. And when someone spoke to him, they did it without fear or hesitation, like they were talking to a friend.

He felt so content that he forgot about his worries and anger for a moment. The estate was suddenly a world of its own with no Zorro or Commander Raymond. It was just them working together. That night he felt so connected with the people that he would have gladly risked his life to protect them. He was the foreman in the fields, and for the first time he felt proud of it.

It was already well past midnight by the time the workers left. Gabriel, Pablo and Basilio remained alone by the fence, admiring their work.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight. My back is killing me," Pablo said as he attempted to stretch and banish the ache.

"You're getting old," Basilio said.

"Watch what you're saying. I'm still in my prime," Pablo threw back. "But that reminds me. How are your plans coming along?"

Basilio shifted and turned to look back at the fence so that he could avoid Pablo's eyes. "I haven't had the time to think about them because of all the work," he said.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm sure that's all what you're thinking about. I mean, look, that part you helped to build is leaning to its side like that. Your mind certainly wasn't on your work," Pablo said with a chuckle.

"What plans?" Gabriel asked.

"What, you didn't tell Gabriel?" Pablo asked of the younger man.

"I haven't told anyone! You know only because you're always sticking your nose into other people's business!" Basilio snarled. It was the first time Gabriel saw him grow angry. He was a little taken aback by the venom in Basilio's voice, but he supposed that all the work had taken its toll on him.

"Basilio is going to ask Lupe to marry him!" Pablo announced triumphantly.

"Shut up! You can't tell that to anyone!" Basilio snapped.

"It's just Gabriel."

"I don't care! I don't want anyone to know before I'm ready. I need time to prepare everything," Basilio said. There was a defensive frown on his face, and he was nearly shaking. Gabriel got the feeling he was more scared than angry.

"What's there to prepare for? Just ask her," Pablo suggested.

"It's not that simple. I have to make it perfect or she'll say no. And what if her parents don't like me? I have to ask her father first. If he says no, that's it," Basilio said, his words turning into a mutter.

"All you have to do is make a good first impression," Gabriel said. He was reminded of the time he had gone to Lolita's parents to ask for her hand in marriage. The whole ordeal had eventually ended in a catastrophe, but he thought he had done quite well in the beginning.

Basilio shook his head. "I'm just a hired worker from Spain. I have no relatives or property in California. Why would they ever give Lupe to me?" he asked.

Gabriel didn't think peasants would have such high standards, but he decided not to say that. "Then tell them you have something in Spain. They have no way to find out," he suggested.

"I doubt it's a good idea to lie to your parents-in-law like that," Pablo remarked.

"Then buy them a nice gift. It shows you have something to offer and can take good care of Lupe," Gabriel said. Really, it wasn't that complicated.

"I can't afford anything good enough," Basilio said, his voice rising in panic.

"I think Lupe's parents will care more about that you have work. That's enough to secure a future for you and her," Pablo pointed out.

"Yes, but -"

"Don't argue with me. Let's just go and try to have some sleep before we have to get up again and continue working on this monstrosity," Pablo said, and this time Basilio had no objections.

* * *

The next day, Celso told Gabriel that Edmundo's hand wasn't getting any better. Quite the contrary. They were starting to fear that it might have to be cut off or it might get infected and put his life to danger. Celso and some of the others had tried to get together some money so that Edmundo could visit the new hospital, but even their best efforts weren't enough to pay the astronomical prices.

"I don't know what he'll do if he loses his hand. His wife can't provide for the family alone," Celso said.

Gabriel hummed in sympathy. He felt sorry for Edmundo, perhaps because the man's plight reminded him of his own. Though the thought of swords still made his stomach clench, he couldn't deny that he had been lucky with his injury. He could still work, even if it wasn't the kind of work he wanted. If Edmundo lost his hand, he'd be doomed to a life as a cripple.

"I'll go to town and talk to Dr. Timothy. Maybe he can help," he decided.

Celso looked doubtful. "I'm not sure we can trust him. Didn't you hear how he killed that man?" he asked.

"That's nonsense," Gabriel snapped, feeling his anger flare up. "One mistake doesn't change the fact that he's an excellent doctor. And I have my doubts about the story they're telling us anyway."

"But even then, the army has forbidden him to work," Celso said.

"Then he'll work in secret!" Gabriel said.

He told Pablo and Basilio that he was going to town to get Timothy to help Edmundo. They both said it was a great idea and that they'd continue working on the fence without him. They had less than one third of it to finish, so they were sure his absence wasn't going to be a problem.

About two hours later, Gabriel found himself standing before the door to Dr. Timothy's house. It was getting dark, so he hoped that Timothy was still home. He knocked, and the door was opened, but to his surprise it wasn't the doctor who came to open. It was his assistant, Martina.

"You!" she snarled as soon as she saw him, and Gabriel knew that the last time they had met was still fresh in her memory.

"Good evening. Is the doctor home?" he asked, ignoring how she was glaring at him like she wanted to burn him to death with her stare.

"What do you want?" Martina asked. Her voice was laced with venom, and she tightened her grip on the door, like she was ready slam it shut at any moment.

"I need to talk to him. It's very important," Gabriel said.

Martina snorted. "After the way you treated him last time? Forget it! He's not going to help you ever again," she said.

"It's not about me! A man at the estate where I work needs help," Gabriel snapped. His patience was growing thin, and he was just about to push the woman aside and enter the house with force, but then he saw how the scowl on her face softened.

"Oh, I had no idea. Please come in," she said at once. As Gabriel stepped inside, she continued, "But I'm not sure if the doctor can do anything to help you."

"Is he drunk?" Gabriel asked. He could relate. He had drunk too much for his own good after being removed from service, and Timothy was no doubt feeling just as terrible about losing the permission to practice medicine.

"No, not today," Martina said with a sad shake of her head.

"Then what is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Go into his room and see for yourself," Martina said and showed him the way.

Gabriel opened the door and was about to step in, but he was stopped by an angry snap.

"Martina, I told you to get out!" Timothy snarled. He was sitting with his back towards the door and his feet up on his desk. There was a wine bottle on the floor where he could easily reach it, but it was still more than half full.

"It's me," Gabriel said.

Timothy whirled around so fast that he lost his balance on the chair and crashed down on the floor. The bottle was knocked over, and he hurried to pick it up before all the wine would be lost. Only once the alcohol was in safety did he get up on his feet and turn to face Gabriel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The suspicious frown looked alien on his features. Gabriel realised only now that apart from their last meeting, Timothy had always been smiling and joking in his presence. Now he looked miserable; his hair and clothes were unkempt, and there was a tired and angry look in his eyes.

Had he been like that after being removed from service? If yes, he must have been a pathetic sight. He felt a little more gratitude towards Gonzales and regret at that he hadn't had the chance to see the sergeant in a long time.

"I came to ask for your help. There is a man at the estate where I work, and he hurt his hand when -" Gabriel started, but Timothy interrupted him with a dismissive snort. The doctor picked up the fallen chair and resumed his position on it.

"I'm no longer a doctor," he announced.

"That's complete nonsense!" Gabriel snapped.

"Didn't you hear what happened? I killed a man because I'm a pathetic drunkard who can't do his job," Timothy grumbled.

"It's not that simple," Gabriel said, a little unsure of what to say. He didn't know if the accident had been real and if Raymond and Dr. Bisante were just using it to their advantage, or if the whole thing had been arranged from the start.

"Bah! Of course it is! Nobody needs such an incompetent doctor," Timothy said. He reached for the bottle and was about to bring it to his lips, but Gabriel chose that moment to march to him and snatch the bottle from his hand.

"That's enough!" he snapped. "You're being pathetic!"

Timothy turned to glare at him with a surprisingly sharp gleam in his eyes. "Oh, really? That's a lot coming from someone whom I found moping in an alley after losing _his_ job," he said.

"But... but that was different!" Gabriel growled, but he knew it wasn't. It was exactly the same. The way Timothy was talking to him now reminded him so much of how he had treated Gonzales that it was almost like looking into a mirror.

"Delude yourself as much as you want. I'm not budging," Timothy said.

"This is different because my dismissal from service didn't cause trouble to anyone, but the people of this town need you. You can't just sit here and let them suffer!" Gabriel tried to argue. He was about to continue, but Timothy surprised him by starting to laugh.

"Is that Lieutenant Gabriel talking? Since when do you care about such things? Has the life among peasants got to you that fast?" Timothy asked.

"Why, you -" Gabriel snarled, feeling the sudden urge to punch the doctor. All that stopped him from giving the man a piece of his mind or worse was that he knew it was exactly what Timothy wanted. The only purpose of his words was to make him angry so that he'd leave him alone.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he said and pulled himself a chair so that he could sit down, too.

"Unless you're here to pay me for looking at your shoulder, I have nothing to say to you," Timothy announced.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think of something productive to say. Though he had more than enough experience with being frustrated and angry, he wasn't very good at dealing with those feelings in others. His usual reaction was using his fists instead of words, but that wouldn't work this time.

"The people need you," he tried again.

"The people have deserted me. As soon as I step out, all I can hear are taunts and insults," Timothy said. Gabriel saw him clench his fists as he stared at the wall. "And after everything I've done for them..."

"They're just in shock. Nobody thought this would happen," Gabriel tried to reason, but he was immediately shown that he was only making it worse.

"That's because it didn't! I'm sure I wasn't drunk that night! I have no idea what happened during the operation, but it wasn't my fault!" Timothy said. For a moment, his whole body was tense, but then he relaxed with resignation. He continued, "But what does that change? Nobody is going to believe me anyway."

"Oh, stop that right now! I'm sure there are plenty of people who believe you. Like that stupid Diego. Wasn't he here yesterday?" Gabriel argued.

Timothy said nothing.

"And your assistant is no doubt on your side, too," Gabriel continued. "And yesterday I was here with a little boy who wants you to help his father."

"That's all meaningless. It doesn't change the fact that the army closed down my medical office. If I work as a doctor, they're going to arrest me. The people can go to the new hospital. They don't need me," Timothy said.

Gabriel gritted his teeth. Self-pity and bitterness weren't becoming of Timothy, and he didn't know what he could say to change the man's mind.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door being slammed open, followed by hasty steps.

"I really don't think you should -" Martina said, and then the door to Timothy's room opened.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Gabriel for what happened next. Zorro was standing at the door. His mask was hiding his features, but the look in his eyes mirrored the shock Gabriel was feeling.

"You!" they both said.

Gabriel jumped to his feet, and Zorro's hand immediately flew to the hilt of his sword. Then he seemed to realise that Gabriel was unarmed, and he let his hand drop down, but his pose remained tense.

"What are you doing here?" Zorro demanded to know.

"That's none of your business!" Gabriel snapped.. He hadn't met Zorro since he had saved his life from the angry mob, but it was as if barely more than a day had passed. His hatred for the bandit hadn't faded at all. He was ready to take the first step towards him and attack with his bare hands.

Zorro noticed it. His hand went back to his sword, but he didn't unsheathe it yet. "I'm warning you," he said in a low tone.

"If you think you can stop me with that sword, you're wrong. I've waited too long for this chance," Gabriel said.

"I don't want to fight you, but it looks like you aren't giving me a choice," Zorro replied. With a swift movement, he pulled his sword half-way out. Gabriel tensed, but he knew he wouldn't back down. Not now when Zorro was right in his grasp.

"Hey!"

Both he and Zorro turned to look at Dr. Timothy who had jumped to his feet and was glaring at the both of them with a displeased frown.

"No fighting in my bedroom!" the doctor snapped at them. He came to stand between them, suddenly full of energy and determination.

"You're right. There's no time to waste," Zorro said. He put his sword back. "Dr. Timothy, I need you to come quickly. Dr. Bisante's son fell off his horse and is badly hurt. He needs to be operated at once or he'll die."

The scowl returned to Timothy's face. "And why can't he get anyone from his hospital to do that?" he asked.

"The only one with the skills to lead the operation is Dr. Luccino, but he has been injured himself. You're the only one who can help," Zorro explained.

"Well, I don't care. I already told Gabriel that I'm just an old drunkard who should have never become a doctor in the first place," Timothy said. He crossed his hands on his chest and refused to look at Zorro.

"But, Doctor, you can't do that. You can't let an innocent boy die," Zorro said. All the tension had disappeared, and he was staring at Timothy like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gabriel was surprised, too. Timothy had always had his flaws, but he had never refused to help anyone.

All Timothy did was take the bottle of wine and fill his glass.

Zorro continued, "I know you're angry because of what Bisante did to you, but this is not the way to make him pay for it. His son had nothing to do with it." A frustrated edge crept into his voice; this was an enemy he couldn't defeat by drawing his sword.

"If you let him die, you won't be any better than the people who framed you," Zorro insisted.

Timothy lifted his glass to his lips. Gabriel knew he was a stubborn old goat, but he hadn't thought he would ever be that determined to have his revenge. He barely recognised him as the man who had told him stupid jokes while changing his bandages. This couldn't be what Timothy wanted. Gabriel was certain that if Timothy let this boy die, the regret and guilt would ruin him.

On a whim, he turned to Zorro. "I already tried to convince him earlier. It's hopeless," he said.

"What?" Zorro asked, baffled that Gabriel would even address him.

"He cares more about his pride than the lives of his patients. Whether he was framed or not doesn't matter. Someone like him shouldn't be a doctor in the first place," Gabriel said with a sorry shake of his head.

For a moment, Zorro only stared at him with an uncertain look in his eyes, but he finally seemed to understand what Gabriel was getting at.

"Maybe you're right," he admitted. "I had better hurry to San Tomas. There's a good doctor there." Zorro turned around and walked to the door with confident steps.

"Wait."

Dr. Timothy put down his glass and glared at the two of them. "That's enough. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me angry so that I'll help that boy just to prove you wrong. Well, you can forget it. I'm not going to help anyone because of tricks like that."

Dammit, Gabriel thought. Timothy was even more bullheaded than he had thought.

"But, Doctor..." Zorro said.

"No, I'm going to help that boy because it's my responsibility as a doctor," Timothy announced. "Martina, bring me the salt water!"

Timothy's assistant rushed into the room, and she already had the water ready. "I knew you wouldn't let that boy die," she said.

"I almost did," Timothy muttered, but Gabriel wasn't sure if anyone else heard it.

"We have no time to lose. Everything is ready at the hospital," Zorro said.

"Right," Timothy said with a nod. Together with Zorro, he hurried to the door, but he stopped for a moment just before stepping out. He turned back to look at Gabriel. A grin slowly spread on his face, and he winked.

"I'm going to take care of your friend as soon as this is over with, alright?" Timothy said.

"Now wait a minute!" Gabriel snapped and hurried outside after the others. Zorro and Timothy were already on horseback and ready to go.

"You can't just leave! You haven't faced me yet!" Gabriel challenged.

"If you're looking for a fight, I'm afraid we're going to have to do it on another day," Zorro told him. Amusement was obvious in his voice. "And thank you for trying to help!"

"Don't you dare thank me, you bastard!" Gabriel yelled at him, but Zorro only turned his horse around and ordered it to gallop to the hospital.

Gabriel gritted his teeth as he watched them disappear into the night. Zorro was just as infuriating as always! His thank-you was nothing but a mockery, his parting words an insult. Zorro knew he had only done this for Timothy and enjoyed his conflict.

"One day I'll kill you," Gabriel swore. "Even if it's the last thing I ever do, one day I'll watch you die."


	26. A Terrible Wooer

This chapter is based on episode 33,_ A Terrible Wooer. _Some of the dialogue is straight from the episode and some has been altered in order to fix some plotholes in it. As usual, this chapter may be a little difficult to understand if you haven't seen the episode.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 26**

Lieutenant Serrano was standing before Raymond's desk. The commander had just finished giving him a new set of orders, but Serrano wasn't sure if he had it in him to do what was expected of him. It was vile and dishonest and against all of his morals and... And it would add a nice bonus to his pay.

"I'm sure you realise that none of this can make it outside this room," Raymond said.

"Of course, sir," Serrano said.

"Good. And may I count on you with this business?" Raymond asked.

This time, Serrano hesitated with his answer. He felt like the commander's eye were boring into him, and he had to clench his fists.

"Yes, sir," he finally said.

"I hope you won't disappoint me. This is a minor operation, but we have to start small," Raymond said.

The plan was quite simple. In a couple of days, a postal wagon would arrive in San Tasco. There was supposed to be a valuable shipment to the South India Trading Company in it, and Raymond had arranged for a group of bandits to steal it. It would give him the excuse to position more men on the route, and he was also planning to set up a toll system on the road – to ensure the safety of all future transportations, of course.

There were two points in the plan that Serrano was wondering about, and he wasn't sure if he had the courage to voice his concerns. However, it was as if Raymond could read minds.

"Something seems to be troubling you, Lieutenant," he remarked.

"Well, sir... There are two things I'm not so sure about," Serrano said.

"And they are?"

"Firstly, what about the shipment to the South India Trading Company? What will happen to it?" Serrano asked.

"It will of course be delivered to the company after you have arrested the bandits and confiscated it," Raymond said.

"And that's my second concern, sir. What about the men? Surely the South India Trading Company will want them punished, but if they're working for us -"

"You don't need to trouble yourself with that. I will arrange a trial in a different town for them. You and a few chosen men will escort them. On the way there, the men will escape, which is unfortunate, but it happens occasionally," Raymond interrupted him.

"I see," Serrano said. That wouldn't make him look good, but the money he would get after this should compensate for it. After all, hadn't Raymond said that money and family were the most important assets a man could have in the army?

"If you prove yourself to be worthy of my trust, we can move on to other projects later. Just don't forget what there's at stake here," Raymond said.

That was needless to say. Serrano had thought about it, and he had realised that Raymond was right. If he wanted to become powerful and rich, he would have to get his hands dirty. After all, wasn't that how everyone made their fortunes?

* * *

All the grapes had been picked, and the season was over. Most of the people who had been working at the Alvarez estate had to go and find new jobs, but a few of them were allowed to remain and look after the fields. This didn't mean that Gabriel had less work to do. His duties just changed. The estate and the surrounding buildings were in a bad shape, and it would be a long time before he, Pablo and Basilio got everything repaired.

Nevertheless, he had a little more free time now. He spent most of it in town because the estate was so quiet without the workers. Only a little over a month ago he would have never believed it, but he missed them now.

The first morning after the fence had been finished had been a little awkward. Nobody had known how to act – Gabriel had got along with the workers during the work, and now they didn't know whether things would continue like that or revert back to him ruling them with an iron fist. Gabriel had been just as uncertain and hadn't known what he wanted.

Then the decision had been taken off his hands. Lupe had called out good morning to him as she had come to work, and somehow all the tension had disappeared. After that, there had been no conflicts at the estate, and Gabriel had slowly started to feel at home.

He had started to like San Tasco better as well. Now that he was visiting the town more often and not just because he had to purchase something, he was beginning to realise what a nice town it was. As a lieutenant, he had always looked down on the people and their common lives. Now that he was part of it, it felt more personal, more real. It was only when he saw soldiers that his good mood was ruined.

"I don't think I've ever been that embarrassed," Gonzales remarked before taking a gulp of his wine. He was the only exception. Somehow, Gonzales didn't make his jealousy and bitterness flare up like the others, not even when he talked of the army.

"You should have thought twice before accusing someone without any evidence," Gabriel pointed out.

Gonzales sighed. "I know, but it made so much sense. Who would have thought that the son of a duke would come to San Tasco?" he asked.

Gonzales had just finished telling him how they had tried to arrest a man called Emilio Esparda because they had suspected him of being Zorro. It had apparently made perfect sense – Esparda was excellent with a sword, had the same body build, hair and facial features as Zorro and got wonderfully along with Lolita. However, when Gonzales and the soldiers had approached the man, it had turned out that he was the eldest son of one of the most influential dukes in Spain.

Someone that important can't be Zorro, Gabriel mused. A man like Esparda would never risk his life to protect the common people. And yet he was fairly certain that he would have acted just like Gonzales. Even now he wanted to go after Esparda and have a word with him. How dare that man get so close to Lolita? Who did he think he was?

"But actually I'm glad he's not Zorro," Gonzales said.

"And why is that?"

The sergeant shifted on his seat and coughed. "Well, you see... It wouldn't have felt right to arrest him like that," he said. He couldn't meet Gabriel's eyes as he said these words. Gabriel doubted that was the whole truth. Knowing Gonzales, he felt sympathy for Zorro.

"Whether you arrest Zorro in disguise or not should be irrelevant," Gabriel said harshly. "It's your responsibility."

"Of course. You're right," Gonzales hurried to agree.

"If I were still in the army, Zorro would have already been caught," Gabriel continued.

"I don't doubt that for one minute," Gonzales said. "And don't worry. We're doing our best to capture everyone who opposes the army."

Gabriel let out a short hum. It irritated him that Gonzales kept avoiding the real issue. Common rebels didn't interest Gabriel. He wanted to see Zorro arrested and sentenced to death. Gonzales was doing a decent job as a sergeant, but as long as he didn't realise that Zorro was an enemy and nothing else, he would never reach his full potential.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he realised that someone was calling out his name. Gabriel turned to look and saw Edmundo hurrying towards him. Gabriel immediately noticed his bandaged hand. Edmundo hadn't come back to work again, but Celso had told him that his hand was getting better.

"Hello there! How are you?" Edmundo asked as he reached them.

"Fine," Gabriel said. He nodded towards Edmundo's hand. "Looks like you're doing better."

"Yes, and that's all thanks to Dr. Timothy. Without him, I would have probably lost my hand," Edmundo said.

"It's a shame you couldn't come back to work, but it's more important that you're recovering," Gabriel said.

"True, and the neighbours are helping us, so it's not as bad as it could be. Anyway, I don't want to bother you for much longer. I just wanted to thank you," Edmundo said.

"Thank me? For what?" Gabriel asked.

"Marco told me that you took him to Dr. Timothy and later asked the him to come and help me. That wasn't your responsibility, so I'm very grateful," Edmundo said.

"It was nothing," Gabriel said. He continued through gritted teeth, "And it wasn't me who convinced Timothy not to give up his work."

Everything had gone exactly as Zorro had planned – Dr. Timothy's name had been cleared and the hospital had been closed. Kapital and Raymond couldn't profit from the people's misfortune anymore. That wasn't the problem. Gabriel had wanted it as well. The problem wasn't even that Zorro had been successful. After all, that was nothing new.

No, the real problem was that Gabriel had wanted the same thing as Zorro. For a brief moment, they had stood side by side, not as enemies but as allies. It made Gabriel sick, as if everything that had ever been important to him had been mutilated and left to rot. He couldn't want the same things as Zorro. If he did, he'd have to approve of his actions. And then... He didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, but you played a part in it. Zorro said that you helped him," Edmundo said.

"He said what?" Gabriel snarled. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gonzales' shoulders slump. He turned to glare at the sergeant. "You knew about that!" he said sharply.

"I didn't want to make you angry," Gonzales said, frowning and looking down at his wine in defeat.

Edmundo was looking back and forth between them in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Who did Zorro tell about that?" Gabriel demanded to know.

"Everyone who was there. And they probably told it to others. That's how I know," Edmundo replied.

"Damn," Gabriel growled. Now Zorro was spreading lies about him and making it look like they had something in common. The man was mocking him, knowing that he was out of Gabriel's reach for the time being. But not forever. One day he'd show him.

"It's not such a bad thing. Maybe it's going to make you a little more popular," Gonzales dared to suggest.

"Do you think I want to be associated with Zorro? Are you insane?" Gabriel barked at him, and the poor sergeant nearly fell off his chair.

"Right. Silly me," Gonzales muttered.

"I think I had better go. I'm sorry I said anything," Edmundo said. Before he turned away, Gabriel had plenty of time to see the bewildered and apprehensive look in his eyes. He didn't know why, but this made him even angrier.

"Damn that Zorro! He ruins everything," Gabriel snarled.

"He means well. He probably didn't realise you'd be angry," Gonzales said.

"Of course he did! He mentioned me on purpose because he knew it would upset me! That bastard has been laughing at me behind my back ever since he ruined my shoulder!" Gabriel yelled.

"Let's talk about something else," Gonzales suggested, and Gabriel knew the sergeant didn't agree with him. He felt his old dislike for Gonzales flare up; was the man blind or stupid? How could he not see that Zorro wasn't a hero? Gonzales was clearly controlled by his emotions – Zorro had helped him a few times, and now the sergeant saw an ally in him.

"Never mind. I'm going back to the estate. There's work to do," Gabriel said.

"I'm sorry if -" Gonzales started to argue, but Gabriel silenced him with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Gonzales remained sitting in the shade with his wine long after Gabriel had left. He wished their conversations wouldn't turn into arguments every time Zorro was mentioned. When they were talking about something else, Gabriel was mostly pleasant company.

In some ways, Gonzales had never stopped thinking of him as his superior, but if Gabriel had noticed that, he wasn't using it to his advantage. Though he was still loud and rude when his temper got the better of him, he mostly talked to Gonzales like they were equals. Gonzales had never expected such a thing could be possible, and if it hadn't been for a few details, he could have truly enjoyed their slowly forming friendship.

The most obvious wedge between them was the issue of Zorro. Gonzales was convinced that Zorro fought for justice. It was just that his methods were wrong. Gonzales knew it was his responsibility to do his best to arrest him, and given the chance, he would try. At the same time, he wouldn't say no to Zorro's help if they were fighting for the same goal.

It's not like we can catch him anyway, he thought. Zorro was too quick, too clever and too skilled. He honestly didn't know if he should have felt enraged at how often he humiliated the army or relieved at that he would probably never have to see Zorro hang.

If only Gabriel would see it that way, too. Gonzales had been hoping that his opinion of Zorro would soften with time now that he was no longer fighting him, but that didn't seem to be the case. Gabriel hated Zorro just as much as before, and Gonzales was starting to lose the hope that he would ever change his mind.

The other problem was the angry and resigned look that appeared in Gabriel's eyes whenever he spotted soldiers in town. There was nothing wrong with his life at the Alvarez estate, but it was obvious that Gabriel wasn't happy. His hatred for Zorro and Raymond were probably all that gave him the energy to keep going, but they wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later he'd have to admit that he couldn't do anything about either man.

Gonzales didn't know what would happen then. He could only hope Gabriel wouldn't succumb to the irrational anger and bitterness that had consumed him right after he had been removed from service.

The sergeant's unhappy thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly spotted a familiar figure on the other side of the street. It was Diego, walking with his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Hey, Diego!" Gonzales called out, hopeful that Diego might join him for a glass of wine.

However, Diego didn't even turn his head. Gonzales couldn't tell if he had heard him at all.

Oh, yes, he suddenly realised. Diego had to know about Lolita and Emilio, too. No wonder he was down. He had no chance against nobility.

I hope he can find some else, he mused with a shake of his head.

* * *

Gabriel was riding back towards the estate, and about half-way there he spotted a figure walking alongside the road. It was a child, and as he got closer, he realised that it was the peculiar girl, Pepita. He recalled that her mother was one of the few who still had work at the estate. The girl was probably going to visit her.

Still angered by the trick Zorro had played on him, he decided that this was his chance to talk to Pepita and find out if she really knew anything about the bandit. If yes, he would get it out of her and use it against Zorro.

"Hey, there," he called out as he stopped his horse by her side. "Are you going to visit your mother?"

Pepita stopped and turned to look up at him. A disapproving frown appeared on her face, and she pressed her lips into a tight line. Without saying a single word to him, she started walking again.

"Wait, not so fast," Gabriel said.

"I'm not talking to you," Pepita said.

Arrogant brat, Gabriel thought and urged his horse to get going.

"Are you angry about last time? I'm sorry about that. I was having a bad day," he said in his most pleasant tone.

Pepita didn't reply, but she glanced at Gabriel from the corner of her eye.

"I thought maybe we could have a new start. Why don't we be friends?" Gabriel suggested.

"I already have friends," Pepita said, but there was a defensive tone in her voice. Gabriel didn't know much about her, but he knew what children like her were like. They were always outsiders and easy for others to bully.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. I just think that we should learn to get along since you're probably going to visit your mother often," Gabriel said. He stopped his horse again and dismounted. "Here, why don't you ride with me? It's still a long way to the estate."

Pepita hesitated for a moment, and Gabriel flashed her his most charming smile. He could see that she was tempted.

"Look, Pepita. I want to make up for how I treated you earlier," he said.

Her eyes widened in wonder. "You remember my name?" she asked, and Gabriel knew then and there that he was winning.

"But of course," he said. He picked her up and lifted her on the saddle. She didn't resist at all. "And I know even more about you. Such as that you have a very vivid imagination and like to tell stories."

He saw her shoulders grow tense when he said these words. Just as he had been hoping. She was making this all too easy for him.

"I try not to do that anymore. People always think I'm lying," Pepita said weakly.

"That's nonsense. You shouldn't worry about them. Most people are just too busy to stop to think about all the interesting things that happen around them," Gabriel said.

"I think so, too!" Pepita blurted out. "The day before yesterday, I saw this beautiful bird, and it looked really nice in the sunset, so I told my mother that it was golden and -" she started, but she stopped, like she had suddenly realised that she was doing something bad.

"Do you know what kind of bird it was?" Gabriel asked.

"No. I don't know much about birds, but it was so beautiful," Pepita admitted.

"Where did you see it?" Gabriel asked.

And then Pepita started to tell him everything about the bird, what it had been like, where she had seen it and what it had reminded her of. Gabriel cringed inwardly at her blabbering, but he reminded himself that he had to win her complete trust if he wanted her to tell him about Zorro.

Pepita talked nearly non-stop all the way to the estate. Gabriel tried to slip in a few questions or comments to show that he was listening, but he suspected that the girl was so eager to talk about her fantasies that she wouldn't have noticed even if he had fallen asleep. By the time they arrived at the estate, he was feeling his mind go a little numb. Pepita had talked about all kinds of impossible things from imaginary robbers to some treasure that was buried in the area, but she hadn't said a single word about Zorro.

Pepita's mother was walking towards the main house when she spotted them coming. She immediately started hurrying towards them and nearly wrenched Pepita from the saddle when she reached them.

"Pepita, what are you doing?" she asked.

"But mama, I -" Pepita started, but Anita wouldn't let her finish.

"Not a word out of you," she said. Then she turned to Gabriel. "I'm sorry if she was bothering you," she said..

"Oh, not at all," Gabriel said sweetly. "She's a bright girl. You should be proud of her."

Pepita was beaming in her mother's arms. Her cheeks were aflame with joy.

"What?" Anita asked. She was staring at him like he had gone insane and she wasn't sure if she had to grab Pepita in her arms and run.

"We had a great time, didn't we?" Gabriel asked and directed a pleasant smile at Pepita. She replied with a grin and a nod of her head, too pleased to speak. Her mother kept staring back and forth between them, but then she removed her hands from Pepita's shoulders.

"Pepita, go to the kitchen and ask Carla if you can help her out," she said.

Pepita whirled around to stare at her mother. "But, mama!" she complained.

"No objections, young lady. I didn't ask you here today just to visit me," Anita said in a stern voice.

Pepita sighed and started walking towards the house with slow, reluctant steps. Once she had entered the house, Anita turned to glare at Gabriel with such venom that it surprised him.

"What do you want from my daughter?" she asked.

"Nothing. I saw her on the road and decided to give her a ride," Gabriel replied as innocently as he could. He pondered how outrageous he could make his lies with this woman and decided to be careful. A mother who was worried for her daughter wasn't as easy to trick as most others.

"Last time you wanted to beat her. Now you're acting like her favourite uncle," Anita said, doubts and accusation evident in her voice.

Gabriel sighed. "A lot has happened since that. I'm ashamed of the way I used to act, but that's all in the past. Now I'm ready to start making up for my mistakes and be a better man," he said.

"Nobody can change that much," Anita said, but Gabriel could see that she was considering his words. He supposed that all the work on the fence was an advantage to him.

"After I started working here, I've come to realise what life is like for the common people. My actions in the army were inexcusable, but now I'm willing to do anything to fix things," he continued. He realised he felt somewhat uncomfortable saying that, but he couldn't identify the reason. These were hardly the worst lies he had ever spewed.

"And what does that have to do with my daughter?" Anita asked.

"Nothing. It's just a coincidence that I met her on the road, and I wanted to be friendly," Gabriel said.

The frown on Anita's face softened. "Well, I suppose you have been acting differently lately. Thank you for making Pepita happy. She has friends now, but sometimes I still think that..." she started, but she drifted off and shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to bother you with that."

"If I can help you in any way, I'd be happy to do it," Gabriel said.

Hesitation flashed briefly on Anita's face, but it was quickly gone. "It's not something you could change, but thank you," she said and wouldn't elaborate any further.

* * *

Lolita couldn't stop smiling as she was driving her carriage towards San Tasco. She tried to keep her hands steady, but she was so full of bubbling energy that just holding the reins was almost too much. She would have much rather run her hands through her hair or picked on her dress, just to have something to distract herself with.

She glanced at the sky. The sun was setting, and it would be dark in about half an hour. She hoped she wouldn't arrive late. That would make her look bad, and she didn't want to disappoint Emilio. He would no doubt be there in time.

Lolita felt pleasantly warm inside as she thought of Emilio. His gentle voice and the adoration in his eyes whenever he looked at her made her almost ticklish. And yet that wasn't all there was to him – he was secretive and noble. After he had saved her from the crooks in town and addressed her, she had immediately known that they had met before.

"Zorro," Lolita whispered out loud. Emilio was Zorro. She had confronted him about it during their boat ride earlier that day, and he had admitted it. The almost shy smile as he had turned to look away had revealed it right away. He hadn't been able to lie to her. And then his words about how his life wasn't worth a thing if she betrayed him... Lolita had never thought that Zorro could be so wonderful. So bold and courageous wearing his mask, so romantic and gentle without it.

She wondered how things would develop now that she knew Emilio's secret. She wanted to help him, of course, and she was ready to do anything to keep him safe from the army. Maybe she would even have to say goodbye to him. Emilio would have to make it look like he had left San Tasco if he wanted to continue fighting as Zorro without anyone else making the connection.

Lolita bit her lip in determination. If it came to that, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She would still be able to meet him as Zorro, and the lives of the people were more important than her happiness.

But she wouldn't think of any of that now. She was going out to eat with Emilio, and all that mattered was that they were going to have a great evening together.

"Lolita!"

Lolita was startled from her thoughts when someone called out her name. She turned to look back and saw Diego and Bernard trying to catch up with her.

"Stop, I have to tell you something," Diego called out.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry. Emilio is waiting for me," Lolita replied.

"And he's exactly what we want to talk about," Bernard said.

Lolita frowned at the serious expressions on her friends' faces and pulled at the reins to make the horses stop. She yearned to hurry to Emilio, but she knew Diego and Bernard would never bother her if it wasn't something important.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked as she got down from her carriage. "What do you have to say about Emilio?"

"We saw him in town earlier today. Do you remember those men who attacked you? Emilio was talking to them, and they seemed to get along just fine," Diego said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lolita asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Diego misunderstood the object of her irritation and continued eagerly, "I think there's something fishy going on. A nobleman like Emilio has no reason to associate with men like that."

"I'm not even sure he's a nobleman in the first place," Bernard added.

"What, you're saying Emilio is a liar?" Lolita asked. She felt as confused as if Diego had just claimed that the sky was green.

"Why else would he hang around men like that?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I saw them too!" Bernard said.

"You two just want to ruin my evening," Lolita said, and then it suddenly hit her. Of course, how blind she had been! She felt a mischievous smile work its way on her lips as she added, "Oh, I see. You're jealous."

"That's not true. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Diego said.

"Oh, stop that. I know exactly what kind of man Emilio is. Unlike you, he protected me from the crooks. Besides, his father is a duke in Spain, remember?" Lolita asked. She felt like shaking her head at Diego. It was so clear that he was afraid of losing her and had made up this story about Emilio and the men. It was almost cute, so she couldn't be angry at him.

"Yes, I know that," Diego replied.

"And that's not all. He is -" Lolita started triumphantly, but she stopped herself just in time. Just how stupid was she? She couldn't tell Emilio's secret to anyone, not even her best friends.

"What?" Bernard asked.

"No, I won't tell it to you. You wouldn't believe me anyway. But anyway, I won't let your lies ruin my friendship with Emilio. If that was all, I have to get going," Lolita said. She waved at her friends and hurried back to her carriage, ignoring how Diego tried to call her back.

That silly Diego, she thought as she picked up the reins and continued her journey. It was kind of flattering that he was jealous, but what had he been expecting? Of course she wanted to spend time with someone like Emilio. Unlike Diego, he was brave and strong and not always stumbling over his own feet or complaining about how he didn't want to carry her groceries. Compared to Emilio, Diego was... Well...

Lolita bit her lip as she felt a pang of regret. No matter how much she loathed Diego's weakness sometimes, he was still her best and oldest friend. He had stood by her side when it had looked like her father would have to sell their whole property and move away from San Tasco. Just because she liked Emilio didn't mean that it was right to laugh at Diego's feelings.

She would talk to him the next day, she decided. She would explain to him that they were still friends and would always be, even if things between her and Emilio developed further than this. He had no reason to be worried about losing her.

It was starting to get dark. She was a little late now, so she was about to urge the horses to go faster. However, it was then that she noticed a figure waving at her by the side of the road. She couldn't make out more than that it was a man.

"Help me, please!" the man called out, and Lolita immediately stopped the carriage.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked.

"There's a hole in the road, and my carriage is stuck. Could you help me lift it so that my horses can pull it to stabler ground?" the man asked.

"I don't know if it'll help, but I'll do my best," Lolita promised. She hopped off her carriage and hurried to the man's horses. She walked around his carriage, looking for the wheel that was in the hole.

"I don't understand. There is no -" she started, but before she could finish, the man caught her arms and slammed her against the carriage.

Lolita yelled out in pain and struggled to free herself, but the man was much stronger than her. She strained her neck to get another look at him. Up close, she realised that he was one of the men who had attacked her in town a few days earlier.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Hey, hey, now. Be a good girl and nothing will happen to you," the man said. He forced Lolita's hands behind her back.

Two more men emerged from the carriage. One of them came to tie Lolita's hands so that all her hopes of breaking free were crushed.

"Let me go!" Lolita snapped, wincing at how the rope bit into her skin.

"We had better shut her mouth, too. I don't want her to make any noise and attract attention," one of the men said.

"What are you going to do?" Lolita asked, fear suddenly grabbing her heart. She was all alone with these three men. They could do anything they wanted to her, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop them.

If only Diego were – No, if only Emilio were here to help her!

One of the men came to gag her. He saw the fear in her eyes as she tried to turn her head away and chuckled.

"Don't worry, sweetie," he said. "We're just going to detain you for some time. Nobody will lay a hand on you if you don't give us any trouble."

The men threw her inside their carriage and started taking her somewhere away from San Tasco. Lolita clenched her eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain from the ropes and the fear that was making it difficult to breathe.

* * *

Diego was picking at his food, unable to stop worrying. He shouldn't have let Lolita go to Emilio. Anything could happen. He should have been more aggressive and forced her to come back home, even if she would have been terribly angry. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.

However, that wasn't all that was making him worried, even if he loathed to admit it. The fact was that so far Emilio had been the perfect gentleman. Just because he had been talking to some shady characters didn't mean he was up to something. Maybe he was everything he appeared to me. Maybe he was the man of Lolita's dreams.

"What is it? Don't you like Maria's cooking today?" Alejandro asked when he noticed that Diego had hardly swallowed a bite.

"It's great," Diego replied.

"Lolita turned you down, didn't she?" Maria asked.

"That's rubbish! What makes you think that?" Diego asked, suddenly feeling defensive in front of his father and the housekeeper.

"Is that true?" Alejandro asked.

"Not at all! We just had an argument," Diego said. He didn't want to talk about this with his father. It would just remind him that his son was a failure. His fiancée was having fun with another man, and he was sitting at home and not even trying to defend his honour.

"You need some more experience with how to deal with women. You have to show her how much she means to you," Alejandro said while Maria kept nodding her head in rhythm to his words.

If it only were that simple, Diego thought.

Just then, the door was pushed open, and Don Carlos ran inside. He was followed by Emilio. Both were out of breath.

"Don Alejandro, please help me! Can you loan me some money?" Carlos asked, his voice shaking in fear that was uncharacteristic for him.

"Of course, but what's going on?" Alejandro asked.

"Please help me! I don't have anyone else to turn to. I need the money. Lolita has been kidnapped!" Carlos announced.

"What did you say?" Diego asked, his blood turning into ice as he jumped to his feet.

"It's true. Oh, my poor daughter!" Carlos wailed.

I shouldn't have let Lolita go and see him, Diego thought as he turned to look at the young man by Carlos' side. It was his fault this had happened. If he had never come to San Tasco, if he had never tried to charm Lolita like that, she would be safely home. Uncharacteristic loathing threatened to overcome him, but then Diego saw the worry and regret in Emilio's eyes.

He cares for her, too, he realised and opened his fists that he had been clenching without even realising it.

"Let's go to the sitting room. It's a better place to discuss something like this," Alejandro decided. He brought Carlos something to drink in order to calm him down.

"Don Carlos, how do you know that Lolita has been kidnapped? I saw her only a few hours ago," Diego said.

"Emilio told me that he found her carriage by the road," Carlos replied.

Everyone turned to look at the young man. He nodded with a grim frown on his face.

"I was supposed to meet her in town at six. I waited two hours for her, but she never came, so I started to get worried. I decided to visit her at her home, and I saw the carriage on my way," Emilio said.

"And this letter was in the carriage," Carlos said, producing a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Diego.

"We have your daughter. We demand five hundred gold coins. If you want to see her again, bring the money tomorrow morning to the Stone Pine Valley. If you try to get help from the army, she will die," Diego read out loud. It was suddenly tempting to tear the paper to pieces.

"How much are five hundred gold coins?" Bernard asked.

"A lot more than most people have," Diego said.

"I've put my savings together, but it's not enough. Don Alejandro, I still need three hundred – no, two hundred and fifty. Please help me!" Carlos said.

"I don't have that much at home," Alejandro said.

"You'll get it back. I promise," Carlos insisted.

Emilio, who had been mostly quiet since his arrival, took this moment to approach Alejandro. "I swear it on my name. Lolita means a lot to me. It was supposed to remain a secret, but Lolita has promised to marry me," he said.

Diego had thought he had already experienced the worst shock of his life, but the sudden chill he felt in his chest made his breath get caught in his throat.

"What are five hundred gold coins if I can save the life of my fiancée who means a thousand times more to me?" Emilio asked. His voice was laced with regret as he clenched his fists and turned to look away. "My father would surely give the money to me, but there's no time to ask him now. We have to try something else. Please, Don Alejandro. Give us the money or we're doomed."

"I understand, but -" Alejandro started.

"Is it really true?" Diego asked, making everyone turn to look at him as he jumped to his feet. His voice sounded pitiful even in his own ears, but he had to know. "Has Lolita really promised to be your wife?"

"Yes," Emilio said, looking baffled and surprised.

"I know it hurts, and I'm very sorry, but it's Lolita's decision," Carlos said.

Diego had no choice but to turn his eyes to the floor. If even Lolita's father said that, then it had to be true.

"Now I see," Emilio said all of a sudden. "You love Lolita, too, don't you?"

"Well, I -" Diego started, but the other man gave him no chance to continue.

"Please don't try to hide it. She'll marry me, but if you really love her, then you must help me free her from the hands of these criminals," Emilio continued.

"Yes," Diego said in defeat and sat down. Emilio was right. No matter how much it hurt, he wanted to respect Lolita's decision.

His father and the others discussed how to get the money together and decided that Alejandro and Carlos would go to their friends and ask them for the rest of the money. If everything went well, they would be back in time for one of them to deliver the ransom money.

After Alejandro and Carlos had left, it was uncomfortably silent in the sitting room. Maria dropped by to bring them something to drink, but other than that, nobody moved or said anything. Diego felt that he couldn't concentrate on anything.

"It must be quite a shock," Emilio said after the silence had lasted for a while.

"What?" Diego asked, lifting his eyes from the floor.

"I mean my engagement to Lolita. I hear you two were actually engaged before I arrived," Emilio said.

"Well, it wasn't much more than a technicality," Diego said. It was more that Carlos and Caterina had bothered Alejandro so much about the engagement that they had finally got a half-hearted yes out of him so that they would leave him alone. Diego wasn't sure if anyone apart from Lolita's parents had ever taken it seriously.

"Nevertheless, I feel terrible about how I just waltzed into town and stole your fiancée. Under these circumstances and to preserve my honour, I feel I must compensate for your loss somehow. When my father sends me the money, I will -" Emilio started, but Diego suddenly saw red.

"You can't buy Lolita!" he snapped. "It was Lolita's decision, and I will respect that. You can't make me feel better with money, as if she were just a possession."

"That's not what I meant," Emilio said.

"But that's how I took it," Diego said. Before Emilio could get another word in, Diego stood up and walked to the door. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Diego, wait!" Bernard called out and hurried after him. Diego ignored his friend as he walked outside to the small fountain in the yard. He often went there when he wanted to think, but it brought him little relief this time. The night reminded him of Lolita and how they had stood here when it had looked like her family would be forced to move away.

"Dammit!" Diego swore. He picked up a stone and threw it into the fountain.

"Maybe it's not too late yet," Bernard suggested. "Lolita could still change her mind."

Diego shook his head. "I don't think so. Why would she? Emilio is everything she has always wanted in a man," he said.

"That's not true! You are," Bernard insisted.

"Lolita doesn't think so," Diego said with a sigh. He couldn't blame her. What kind of woman would be interested in someone who appeared as weak, as scared and as useless as he did? He only had himself to blame. He had known that every lie he spoke would make Lolita more distant from him and that one day she might choose someone else over him. It was a risk he had taken willingly when he had decided to become Zorro, but... He hadn't realised how much it would hurt when that day finally came.

"How could she think so when you haven't let her see your true self since you returned from Spain?" Bernard asked. There was a determined and eager look in his green eyes, and Diego found himself out of words for a moment. Bernard used his chance to continue, "Lolita doesn't know how brave and strong you really are or how much you've sacrificed for the people of this town. I bet she only decided to marry that Emilio because of the rumours that he's Zorro. But if you told her that you're Zorro, I'm sure she'd love you instead."

"But that's not what I want," Diego said.

"What? Then what do you want?" Bernard asked, frowning in confusion.

"I don't want Lolita to love me because I'm Zorro. I want her to love me for who I am," Diego said. Even as he said it, he knew how stupid he sounded. It was selfish of him to get angry. He had driven Lolita into the arms of another man with his behaviour. He had no right to expect her to remain alone when he couldn't yet give her what she wanted.

"But you're Zorro!" Bernard snapped.

"It's not that simple," Diego said.

"I think you should tell her the truth. She deserves to know before she marries Emilio," Bernard said.

"I don't want to bring her to danger, but if she really is determined to marry him, then I will tell her everything," Diego said. Emilio would take Lolita with him to Spain. She would be safe there even if she knew Zorro's secret.

"But Diego..." Bernard said, and Diego suddenly realised that tears were forming in the boy's eyes. "I don't want Lolita to marry him. I want her to marry you. You're both my best friends, and I know you belong together."

"Sometimes things don't go the way we want them to," Diego said. Then he shook his head. "But right now it's more important to make sure Lolita comes back safe and sound."

"Are you going to save her?" Bernard asked hopefully.

"I think it's better to pay the ransom money. The kidnappers won't hurt her as long as everything is going according to their plan. I don't want to take the risk that they might realise Zorro is after them," Diego said.

"Maybe you're right," Bernard muttered.

"Come. I think we had better get back inside and be good hosts to Emilio," Diego said. He decided that no matter how much it hurt, he would show a happy face for Lolita's sake. They were still friends, and the last thing he wanted was to make her detest him because he couldn't stand the man she had chosen.

* * *

The day had already dawned when Alejandro and Carlos came back. Diego, Emilio and Bernard rushed outside to greet them and were happy to see the triumphant looks on the arriving men's faces.

"We did it!" Carlos announced as he hopped off the carriage. "Alejandro's friends helped us and now we have the money. Exactly five hundred gold coins!"

"That's wonderful! Now we can save Lolita," Diego said, all his tiredness and worries washed away.

"Now we just have to decide who is going to deliver the money," Alejandro said.

Emilio stepped forward. "It's for the best if I do that," he said.

"Out of the question. We can't demand something like that of you. It's too dangerous," Carlos said. He turned to Diego and said, "You should go, Diego. You know where the place is."

"Diego, what do you think?" Alejandro asked.

"I can't allow that. Lolita will be my wife one day, so it's my task," Emilio said.

"But your father would never forgive us if something happened to you," Carlos said.

"Something could happen to Diego as well. At least I know how to defend myself," Emilio said.

"I can go," Alejandro volunteered.

"No. Out of the question. I will do it," Emilio insisted.

"You're getting pretty worked up over this," Bernard remarked.

"Bernard, stop that right now," Diego snapped. He couldn't believe the others. Starting an argument now wouldn't get them anywhere. It was only a waste of precious time.

"I just want to prove that I'd do anything for her," Emilio said.

Diego couldn't quite shake the strange feeling that had bothered him the whole night. At first he had thought it was jealousy and shock and had tried to ignore it. But the more he thought about it, the more certain he became that it wasn't just that. Something about Emilio had been off even before Lolita's kidnapping.

He recalled what Bernard had told him the previous night and decided to give it a try. Maybe it was desperate, but it was his only chance.

"I think Emilio is the right man for it. There are rumours that he's Zorro," Diego said.

"What? Is that true?" Carlos asked.

For a moment, Emilio looked baffled and undecided, but then he made up his mind. A sweet smile formed on his lips and he chuckled at everyone's surprise.

"Well, nobody was supposed to know that. Please keep it to yourself," he said.

Diego didn't hear a word of how Carlos buried Emilio in praise and wished him a safe journey. It couldn't be this simple. Emilio could have other reasons to lie. Maybe he only wanted to convince them to let him go. He could still be honest.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when Bernard called out his name. He realised that he had to forget about his doubts for now – for as long as there was even the slightest chance that Emilio wasn't what he appeared to be, he had to act.

"I'm coming too," Bernard said as they were hurrying inside and towards the secret passage.

This time Diego didn't even remember their agreement and didn't object as Bernard tied his mask around his face.

* * *

Lolita sighed as she kept leaning her face on her hands. She was sitting outside the building where she had been held captive, and she couldn't understand what had happened. Just like she had known, Zorro had come to her rescue, defeated her kidnappers and set her free. However, nothing else made any sense whatsoever.

She bit into her lip as she thought of Emilio. What a fool she had been. He had charmed her off her feet, and she had fallen for him right away. In hindsight, he had been too perfect, but... She couldn't help it. For those few days they had spent together, she had been happy. How he had arrived with the ransom money and transformed into a coarse bandit before her eyes had felt like a slap to her face.

"How could be so blind?" Lolita muttered to herself. How had she not realised that Emilio was only lying to her so that he and his companions could capture her and get the ransom money?

It wasn't just the truth of Emilio that confused her. Zorro had been acting oddly, too. Lolita had expected him to take her home like countless times before, but instead he had left her here. He had said that someone who liked her was going to come and pick her up, but Lolita had no idea what he meant by that.

Well, it's not like she needed Zorro! If he had better things to do than take her home, so be it. She could walk. Lolita jumped to her feet, but instead of walking to the road, she gave a rebellious kick to the nearest stone.

"Damn this!" she snarled. She could feel tears burning her eyes. Damn Emilio! Damn Zorro! Damn herself!

She had just wanted to be happy. It wasn't fair that just when she found a man she liked, he was just using her to get money. It wasn't fair that Emilio wasn't really a duke's son, that he didn't really love her, that he wasn't Zorro...

Lolita wiped her eyes, angry at herself for crying over such a piece of scum. She wanted to feel happy about how the real Zorro had come to save her, but she couldn't. The experience with Emilio had taught her one thing, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before.

She knew absolutely nothing about Zorro. She had no idea what he looked like under the mask. She couldn't even begin to guess what kind of personality he had, what he did for fun, what his occupation was. The fact that Emilio had been able to fool her that easily proved how shallow her image of her hero was. Anyone could step into that role and pretend to be Zorro.

If she didn't know anything about Zorro, how could she claim to love him? It was a silly crush at best, and Lolita was now starting to realise how childish she had been. Zorro was only a figure of justice; he wasn't meant to be loved by anyone.

For so long, she had been certain that Zorro was the man for her. The more she thought about it, the lonelier she felt. The fact that Zorro had left her alone just proved how little she truly meant for him. She was nothing more than another citizen to be saved.

"Hello, Lolita!"

Lolita lifted her eyes from the ground when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned to look towards the road and saw Diego riding to her direction. He stopped the horse when he reached her and dismounted the animal. He was smiling, but it quickly disappeared.

"Oh, Lolita. Have you been crying?" he asked.

"What, me?" Lolita asked. "Of course not!"

"Are you sure? You must have been terrified. I'm so glad nothing happened to you," Diego said.

If he wanted to take her red eyes that way, so be it. It was fine as long as he didn't know that Lolita had been crying because of Emilio and Zorro.

"It's over now," Lolita said.

"I wish I could have done something to help, but we all thought it would be better if Emilio came to save you," Diego said.

"Don't ever mention that name in my presence again!" Lolita snapped, surprising even herself with the venom in her voice.

Diego winced at her tone. "I met Zorro on the road. I know what happened," he said. After a pause, he added, "I'm sorry. I know Em - he meant a lot to you."

"Oh, he's nothing. Let's just get home," Lolita said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Diego helped her on the horse and then climbed behind her on the saddle. Lolita leaned against his chest and was suddenly glad that Diego had come. No matter how bad things were in her romantic life, she knew she could always trust Diego. He'd always be there for her.

"Diego," she said somewhat awkwardly after they had been riding a while in silence.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. You were right about Emilio, but I was too stubborn to listen," Lolita said.

"That's alright," Diego said.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have said you were jealous. I know you'd never lie to me like that because of something so petty," Lolita said.

She felt Diego's hold around her tighten. Just when she was starting to think that she had insulted him somehow, he spoke again.

"Maybe I was a little jealous," Diego said. "But I would never lie to keep you away from another man if I thought he could make you happy."

Lolita had never felt so comfortable riding with Diego. They had done it countless times before, but this was the first time that she realised how secure she felt in his arms. He was perhaps weak and a coward, but right now Lolita was sure he could have protected her from any danger.

Both Emilio and Zorro forgotten, she took Diego's hand so that they could hold the reins together.

* * *

**Note: **From my understanding of the episode, Lolita never agreed to marry Emilio. He just made it up to be more convincing. I felt this was worth pointing out, especially since I know everyone hasn't watched the series.


	27. Secrets

In case someone is wondering, I'm skipping episode 34, _The Order to Kill Zorro_ and pretending that it never happened in this AU. The reason is that the series was very episodic so that events from one episode never had influence on the others, but my story has continuous plot and character development. I believe that including Teo's tragedy would take over Diego's life for a good portion of the story, and I just don't have the time for that. I'm sorry if someone was looking forward to Teo appearing in this story.

And I just looked at the dates of this story, and it seems that it has been almost a year since I posted the first chapter. We still have a long way to go before the story is over, so thank you to everyone who has been reading this and patiently waiting for updates!

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 27**

"I can't believe he had the guts to finally ask for her hand. Or that both she and her parents said yes," Pablo mused as he and Gabriel were walking towards the town square in San Tasco.

"Then you're an idiot. Anyone could have seen it coming," Gabriel remarked.

"Oh, well," Pablo sighed. "It looks like I'm going to have to find someone else to be my wife now."

"She'd have to be blind and deaf to accept your proposal," Gabriel said.

"I don't see you with a wife or a fiancée," Pablo said a little sourly.

"That's because I haven't found anyone good enough yet," Gabriel said.

Pablo laughed, and Gabriel had to share his amusement. Lolita's image briefly flashed before his eyes, but he was in such a good mood that even she couldn't ruin it.

Basilio had finally gathered his courage and had asked Lupe to marry him. He had been smiling and laughing the whole day. It was so contagious that everyone at the estate had to share his joy.

"If he doesn't calm down, his heart is going to fail him and he'll die before the wedding," Pablo remarked with a chuckle.

"Don't be so morbid," Gabriel said.

"I never thought there'd be a day when you tell me to cheer up," Pablo said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "But maybe you're right. I had better keep my mouth shut or someone will die on the wedding day."

The date for the wedding hadn't been decided yet. Basilio and Lupe had been courting for a while, so they wouldn't have to wait for too long. At the same time, it wouldn't do for them to get married too soon or people might wonder why they were in such a hurry. A couple of months was probably enough of a waiting period.

"It's just shameful how ineffective the army is," someone was saying. Gabriel stopped on his tracks to listen. A group of men was discussing something, and either they didn't notice him or didn't let his presence bother them.

"I know," one of them said with a shake of his head. "I hear they still haven't found the mail that was stolen."

"I don't normally wish good luck to the army, but this time it's important. My cousin was expecting an important letter, and he's going to lose a lot of money if it's lost," another man said.

Gabriel frowned. About a week ago, a group of bandits had attacked the postal wagon and stolen everything. The army had been after them ever since, but so far they hadn't found anything. Gabriel was of two opinions about that. On one hand, he loved seeing that arrogant Lieutenant Serrano fail, but at the same time it was frustrating to know that he could have done so much better if he were only given the chance.

"Bah, who needs the army? What I want to know is why Zorro hasn't caught the bandits yet," one of the men said.

"I'm sure he's doing all he can, but maybe the bandits have already left the area," his companion suggested.

"No, that can't be. I hear there was an attack on a farm the other day in north," someone said.

"Do you think it's the same group?"

"Why else would the army have so many men positioned there if it wasn't?"

"Did you hear that the army is planning to build a toll station to control everyone who uses the road?"

"What, do we have to pay if we want to travel north?"

"Surely not. That would be outrageous! I'm sure it's just to better protect travellers."

Gabriel listened to the discussion with interest. He couldn't help but marvel these people's naivety. Of course they would have to pay. How could they believe otherwise after everything Raymond had put them through?

He wondered what Raymond was planning. The road in north wasn't used often and was only important because of the mail. The commander wouldn't gain much if he was taxing the peasants for using it.

"What do you think?" Pablo asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be that he wants to establish a toll station on that road so that it will start to look like a standard practice. After that it would be a lot easier to tax people for using more important roads as well," Gabriel said.

"Makes sense," Pablo admitted. "Maybe he decided to bother someone else now that he lost to us."

Raymond hadn't reacted in any way when they had got the fence repaired in time. Pablo and the others had been overjoyed by their accomplishment, but Gabriel knew it was too early to celebrate. They had beaten Raymond this time, but he could strike back any time he wanted. A new tax, a raid to the estate, accusations of being sympathetic to rebels – the commander could come up with anything if he wanted to hurt them.

"Then it could be that the soldiers aren't even trying to find the bandits," one of the main said.

It took Gabriel a moment to realise that the man had addressed the comment to him. "That's... possible," he said once he got over his surprise.

"You must know. You used to be in the army. What do you think the commander is going to do next?" another person in the group asked.

Everyone was suddenly looking at him. Not with mistrust as he had expected but with genuine interest. Gabriel wasn't sure how to react.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "It's impossible to guess what the commander is thinking. Even when he tells you what his plans are, he usually keeps a few details to himself so that he can surprise you."

"Damn," one of the men growled. "I hate this. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"But surely Zorro will help us," someone said.

"But that's just it! We shouldn't have to rely on Zorro every time something goes wrong. We should be able to do something ourselves. What if he's not there one day?"

"You know we can't do anything against the army. They arrest everyone who tries it."

Gabriel frowned as he thought back to his attempt to stop the soldiers from destroying the fence and what an utter failure it had been. His time in the army was even fresher in his memory. He could recall with perfect clarity how easy it was for the officers and soldiers to do whatever they wanted. The people in San Tasco had no chance.

And that meant he had no chance. Even if he fought Raymond with everything he had, it would never be enough. The man was untouchable for as long as he was in power and had the soldiers under his command. If only there was some way, something he could do that wouldn't lead to his immediate arrest and –

Gabriel suddenly felt like someone had poured cold water on him. Was this what had been going on in Zorro's head when he had decided to rebel against the army? Whoever was behind the mask, surely he had loved ones and a stable life in San Tasco that he didn't want to risk. Maybe he was just as frustrated as he was with his inability to stand up against the army in the open.

But no, he told himself. They weren't at all alike. Just because Gabriel had grown to realise how difficult it was for the common people, it didn't mean that he agreed with Zorro. The man was and would always remain his enemy. There was no changing that.

"What's wrong? You look awfully pale all of a sudden," Pablo pointed out.

"I think I'm getting a headache," Gabriel replied.

"Then let's finish our business fast and get back home. This heat is getting to me, too," Pablo said.

As they left the group of men, Gabriel couldn't help but wonder if Zorro was already hunting the bandits. The last time Zorro had messed up Raymond's plan was when he had helped Dr. Timothy. Gabriel couldn't deny that he was grudgingly grateful for that, and it frightened him. It was as if the basics of his life were falling into ruin around him.

* * *

Diego was sitting in the garden, pretending to be reading a book on poetry. In truth, his mind couldn't have been further away from Polo de Medina's work. It wasn't often that he found himself feeling this frustrated.

For a good while now, he had been trying to capture the bandits who were terrorising the countryside. They had attacked postal wagons and stolen all the mail, including something important that belonged to Kapital. The soldiers were doing their best to put a stop to the menace, but so far they hadn't had any more success than Zorro.

Diego couldn't understand the bandits' luck. It was as if they knew exactly when and where to strike, were met with little to no resistance and had the perfect hiding place in the mountains. It had never before taken this long for him to capture anyone. It couldn't be just a coincidence anymore.

There was going to be more important mail arriving from San Tomas that afternoon. Diego was certain that the bandits would strike again. This time, Zorro would be there and follow the postal wagon all the way to San Tasco.

"Do you like that one poem that much, or are you even reading the book?"

Diego looked up from the page when his father spoke up. To his shame, he had to admit that he hadn't heard his father approach him.

He laughed. "It's quite the most intriguing poem, father. I think there are several ways to interpret it, but I believe it's about a man's conflict between duty and love," he said.

"Yes, those are something most men have to deal with," Alejandro said. Diego didn't miss the dry tone of his voice or the poignant look in his direction.

His father had been acting oddly as of late. There were times when Diego was certain he was watching him. His eyes held a hundred unvoiced questions and, even worse, doubts. Sooner or later, Alejandro would again ask him what was going on in his life. Diego didn't know what he could say to calm him down or how far he was willing to go with his lies.

"Diego, maybe you should put the books away for a while and do something else. It can't be good for you to lie the whole day in the garden like this," Alejandro suggested.

Diego closed the book and stifled a yawn. "Maybe you're right. I think I'll go to town for a while," he said.

"I was thinking you could come and help me and the others in the fields," Alejandro said.

Any other day, Diego would have been glad to accept and then pretend that he was hopeless at any work he was given. However, his father had picked the wrong day to ask for his help.

"I think I'll pass. It's entirely too hot for work today," he said with a lazy smile.

"Work has to be done regardless of the weather," Alejandro said.

"I know, but that's why we have servants, father," Diego said. He stretched his back and yawned again. "On second thought, maybe I'll just stay home and go to bed early."

Alejandro snorted in disgust and promptly turned his back on him to march away. Diego sighed, but he was relieved to know that his father would be away for the whole day. It wouldn't give him the chance to notice his son leave the estate.

He picked up his book and went inside to his room. Once he was sure there was nobody else upstairs, he opened the door that led to the cave. He wasn't very surprised to find Bernard there.

"You're working hard," Diego remarked.

"I know you're going to capture the bandits today," Bernard said. He was brushing Viento's sides with a little too much force, making the horse snort in protest.

"Well, I'm hoping to," Diego said.

"If you'd let me come, too, I'm sure that -"

"No, Bernard. You promised me. This could be dangerous. It's not just the bandits I have to worry about. The army is going to be there, too," Diego said.

"That's exactly why I should come! You can't keep doing this alone," Bernard said. He stopped his work and turned to glare at Diego with angry eyes.

Diego gritted his teeth to remain calm. With his father growing more and more suspicious, the last thing he needed was for Bernard to turn on him, too. He felt exhausted; it was like everyone at his home had suddenly become his enemy.

"I won't allow you to put yourself into danger again. You're still a child. You shouldn't have to worry about problems like this. Remember what happened to Gabriel? I shouldn't have let you play a part in that," he tried to explain.

"I don't care about Gabriel, or anyone else! I care about you. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't understand how serious this is. It's not a game for me, Diego," Bernard said. Diego couldn't remember him ever looking so sincere.

"I know it's not a game for you. I just want to keep you safe," he said gently.

"You just don't get it," Bernard muttered. He threw the brush in his hand into the corner and marched past Diego to the stairs. Diego winced as he heard Bernard slam the secret door shut and hoped that there was nobody around to hear it.

He walked to give Viento a pat on the neck. He wished he didn't feel so guilty and lonely all of a sudden.

"He'll understand when he's older," Diego said to the horse.

* * *

Bernard clenched his fists and kicked away a stone that was on his way. The action brought him no satisfaction, but he felt the need to rebel against something. Diego was so stupid! He was doing so much harm to himself, and he didn't even realise it.

He sighed. By now, Diego had probably already ridden out as Zorro. For a moment, he considered following him in secret, like he had done in the beginning right after discovering Diego's secret. It was a tempting idea; if he saved the day, then Diego would be forced to admit that he was mature enough to help him.

I should do it, Bernard thought stubbornly, but he knew that Diego would have been very disappointed in him. He had promised to listen to him. He couldn't eat his word... or could he? If it was for Diego's own good, then –

"Bernard. I've been looking for you."

Bernard looked up from his feet when he heard Don Alejandro call out to him.

Though Bernard was technically a servant for the de la Vegas, Alejandro treated him as if he were his own son. Bernard could barely remember his own parents, so Alejandro's love mattered more than anything else to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need something?" he asked.

"Would you like to come to town with me? I have some errands to run," Alejandro said.

"Sure!" Bernard agreed, his sour mood easing a little. It was a while since he had been in San Tasco, and he was starting to miss his friends.

Alejandro needed to pick up some wood he had purchased, so they took the wagon and started their journey to town. Bernard wondered about the silence between them. Alejandro usually talked about the work that had to be done at the estate or asked him what he and his friends had been up to. Now the don was staring forward on the road and looked like his thoughts were miles away.

"Bernard, I'm worried about Diego," he finally said.

"Oh? Why?" Bernard said. This couldn't be good.

"He's been lying to me. I can't believe that my own son would do that to me. And because of what? Drinking with his friends!" Alejandro snarled.

Bernard remained silent. He got the feeling that Alejandro wasn't really talking to him.

"He was such a good man before he went to Spain. I can't help but wonder... what happened to him there? Did he encounter trouble like Lapaz? What happened to his courage and sense of honour?" Alejandro continued.

Bernard hated seeing the old don like that. Diego thought he was doing the right thing by keeping everything a secret from him, but it was going too far. The worry and suspicions were eating Alejandro alive.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," he said, hoping to reassure the man at least a little.

Finally, Alejandro turned to look at him. "You're like a brother to Diego. Has he told you anything?"

"I, uh -"

"If he has, then as his father, I ask you to share it with me. Don't worry if he told you to keep it a secret. I won't let him know that you told me," Alejandro said. He must have seen the indecision on Bernard's face because he swiftly continued, "I need to know, Bernard. Even if I can't do anything, I need to know."

Bernard turned his eyes to his hands. He wanted to tell everything to Alejandro so much. The don deserved to know that there was nothing wrong with Diego, that he was a brave man. He wanted this so much, but he knew he could never force the words out of his mouth. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything. I'm... I'm worried about him, too," he said.

Alejandro was quiet for a long time.

"I see," he finally said, and they didn't speak again until they reached San Tasco. Once they were there, Alejandro told Bernard that he didn't need his help at loading the wagon, so he could go and say hello to his friends.

It didn't take long before he was running around the streets with his friends, pretending to be a bandit in pursue of a postal wagon. Diego had once told Bernard that watching them play was all one needed to do to find out what was going on in San Tasco; the latest events were always present in their games.

Just when they were about to reach the climax with Zorro arriving to defeat them, Bernard notice that Pepita was watching them play. He forgot about the fight with Zorro for a moment and turned around to greet her. She didn't come to town all that often anymore because she liked to help her mother with her work.

"Hello, Pepita!" he called out and ran to her. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello," Pepita said, smiling from ear to ear. Bernard was always happy to notice that she was feeling more at east with the other children and wasn't so lonely anymore. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point she had stopped carrying her doll everywhere with her and talking to it.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" he asked when he noticed that Pepita wasn't showing her hands to him.

"I have a surprise," Pepita said.

"Hey, show me!" Bernard urged. He tried to slip behind her, but she was quicker and retreated against a wall so that he couldn't look.

"Don't be so impatient," she said and finally showed him what she had. It was a small pouch. Bernard had got one just like that from Diego on his birthday, so he immediately guessed what was inside it.

"You have candy!" he said.

His words caught everyone's attention, and the other children swarmed them within a moment. Pepita was more than happy to share the candy with everyone. The unfinished battle between Zorro and the bandits was quickly forgotten.

"Did you get these from your mother?" Bernard asked.

"No, Gabriel gave them to me," Pepita said.

Bernard suddenly felt like he had swallowed poison. He nearly chocked on the piece of candy in his mouth and had to cough to get rid of it.

"Gabriel?" he asked in astonishment.

All the others turned to look at the candy in their hands with dread and suspicion.

"What's wrong?" Pepita asked.

"Why did Gabriel give you candy?" Bernard asked.

"It's just a little present," Pepita said in a defensive tone.

"Gabriel doesn't give anyone presents without wanting something in return. He's completely crooked. You shouldn't believe anything he says to you," Bernard said.

"He's nice to me!" Pepita snapped. "He always listens to my stories and doesn't think they're stupid! He always has time for me. He always asks me to tell him more."

"What have you been telling him?" Bernard asked with a sudden stab of fear. If Pepita told Gabriel about her adventure with Zorro, he might be able to use that information somehow. And even if not, he'd still break Pepita's heart with his lies.

"What do you care?" Pepita asked.

"Have you told him about Zorro?" Bernard asked. When Pepita took a surprised step back, Bernard realised that he had been nearly yelling. "I'm sorry. It's just really important. You shouldn't tell him anything about Zorro."

"Why not?" Pepita asked. "Why shouldn't he know?"

"Don't you know who Gabriel is? He used to serve in the army until he was injured. He blames Zorro for what happened and wants to take revenge on him," Bernard explained.

"I know he was a lieutenant, but... but he's so nice! He wouldn't lie to me!" Pepita insisted.

"He lies to everyone. Believe me. I've seen what he's like," Bernard said. "So, have you told him about Zorro?"

"Just what happened at the mine and how I helped him discover the truth about the South India Trading Company. That's not wrong, is it? I mean, that won't help him do anything," Pepita said. She looked so worried that Bernard thought she might start to cry at any moment.

"We can never know what crooks like him are planning. You shouldn't talk to him anymore, and don't tell him anything about Zorro," Bernard said.

Pepita gritted her teeth and stared down at her hands. She was shaking, but Bernard couldn't say if it was out of anger or whether she was going to start crying.

"I'm so sorry!" Pepita blurted out. She threw all the candy in her hands to the ground and dashed past Bernard, disappearing behind a corner.

"Hey, wait! It's not that bad!" Bernard called out. He took the first steps to go after her, but he was stopped by one of his friends.

"Don't bother," the other boy said. "It's better to stay away from girls when they're crying."

"But -"

"If she wanted your help, she wouldn't have run away. I have two sisters. I know what I'm talking about," his friend said.

"Hmm," Bernard said thoughtfully, but he supposed it was true. He didn't really know what to do about crying girls anyway. He decided that he'd talk to Pepita later after she had calmed down.

* * *

Pepita couldn't remember when she had last felt so foolish. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing, but she couldn't decide what it was that made her cry so much. She was so disappointed and ashamed – in Gabriel, but especially herself.

She had been such an idiot. She had believed every nice word he said to her and thought that she had found another friend. Most adults treated her like she was stupid and bothersome, so she had been so happy when Gabriel had talked to her like he were interested in what she had to say. It had reminded her of her father.

It hadn't even crossed her mind that he was just lying to her so that she would talk about Zorro. Pepita didn't doubt Bernard's words; he was her first and best friend in San Tasco. If he said that Gabriel was a horrible man, it had to be true.

And I believed everything, she thought as she stopped to wipe her eyes. She had told him everything about her adventure with Zorro and thought the delight on his face was because he liked it. It didn't matter that it was just a simple story. If she had known something important about Zorro, she would have probably told Gabriel all about it, too. She would have gladly blabbered away her hero's secrets just to get a smile from that terrible man!

Zorro would hate me if he knew, she thought. She wasn't worthy of his friendship.

Pepita blinked and took a better look at her surroundings. She hadn't been watching where she was running, so it took her a moment before she realised that she had ended up on one of the smaller streets near the edge of town.

There was someone sitting on the ground and leaning on the wall. At first Pepita thought it was some old drunkard who had fallen asleep there, but then he noticed the fine clothes on the man. Besides, he wasn't old, and he wasn't asleep. In fact, he was glaring at her with an irritated scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um," Pepita said. She realised she wasn't afraid of this man. If he was aiming at a threatening impression, it was ruined by the papers that were spread on his lap and the quill that was in his hand. It was such an odd thing to be writing something in a place like this that he looked more comical than dangerous.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just..." she started, but she had to stop when the bitter disappointment made her sniffle. Great, now she was going to make a fool of herself before this stranger, too.

"Hey, don't start crying. Did someone do something to you?" the man asked.

"No. It's just... It's really stupid," Pepita said.

"Then you had better go and find your mother," the man said. He turned his eyes back to his papers as he spoke.

"She's not here. She's at work," Pepita said.

The only reply she got form the man was a low hum. He dipped his quill into a small bottle by his side and resumed writing. For a while, Pepita watched him work. She was mesmerized by the swift movements of the quill and the man's delicate handwriting.

Now that she thought about it, there was something familiar about his features.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," the man muttered, not once lifting his eyes from his work.

"Is it an adventure story? I like them. Especially if there are pirates. When I and my mother were on our way here, our ship was almost attacked by -" Pepita started to blabber, but she trailed off when the man stopped writing and turned to look at her.

"What would a girl like you know about stories? And no, I'm not writing about pirates," he said. His voice held a sudden tone of arrogance, and Pepita was certain he had momentarily wrinkled his nose at her.

"Then what is it about?" she asked.

The man looked like he was about to snap at her, but then he changed his mind. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Of course!" Pepita said.

The man started to tell her about his book. It wasn't an adventure story like Pepita had hoped. It told about a family in Spain and how the father's dark past came to haunt his son who was in love with the daughter of a commoner. The main character was a mute servant who was trying to fix the situation so that everyone could have a happy ending. Pepita couldn't say she understood half of it, but it was new and fascinating, so she didn't mind.

"Oh, I wish I could write a book, too! I have so many ideas!" she said in envy. She had never gone to school, and all that she could write was her own name.

"It takes a lot of work to write a book," the man said. He was smiling now that he had found an appreciative audience for his ideas.

"How many books have you written?" Pepita asked.

"This is the first one," the man replied. "I've been working on it for over a year. I can't let anyone read it before it's perfect."

"I'm sure everyone will love it," Pepita said.

The man chuckled at her and started to put his quill away. He blew gently at the papers to make sure the ink was dry before he organized his writing into a neat pile. He stretched his back when he stood up and slipped the papers, the ink and the quill under his jacket.

"You had better run along now. I have things to do," he said.

"Alright. It was nice to talk to you. Oh, and my name is Pepita," Pepita said, smiling up to the man.

"I'm Rafael," the man replied.

"Oh!" Pepita exclaimed, and she suddenly remembered why he seemed so familiar. "You're Don Rafael from the Alvarez estate!"

Something akin to panic flashed on Rafael's face. "How did you know?" he asked.

"My mother works there, and I come to help her sometimes. I've seen you around a few times," Pepita said. She had had no idea that Rafael was a writer. Everyone was always talking about how lazy and useless he was, but surely it couldn't be true if he was writing a book.

Rafael suddenly knelt by her side so that he could look her in the eyes. "Pepita, can you promise me one thing? Don't tell anyone that you met me here or that I'm writing a book, alright?" he said.

"Why?" Pepita asked.

"It's complicated. I want it to be a secret. Please, can you do this favour for me?" Rafael asked.

"Um, sure," Pepita said, feeling a little bewildered by the urgency in Rafael's voice. She couldn't understand why he'd want to keep this hidden, but if it was that important to him, she'd keep it a secret. She thought back to how easily she had told Gabriel all she knew about Zorro. This time, she'd do better. She'd be worthy of Rafael's trust.

"I won't tell anyone," she promised with more confidence in her voice.

"Thank you," Rafael said with a sigh of relief and stood up. He flashed her a smile and said that he would be returning home in a few hours and that he could take her with him if she wanted. Pepita declined; she wanted to get back to Bernard and the others, and she wasn't ready to run into Gabriel.

* * *

Zorro stopped to scan the scenery. He had been following the postal wagon from San Tomas, far enough to make sure nobody would notice him but close enough to be able to rush to help if the bandits showed up. So far everything was fine.

"Maybe they won't attack today," he said to Viento. The army was after the bandits, too. They had to be careful.

He was barely finished with that thought when he noticed four riders in the horizon. From that far away, it was impossible to tell who they were, but Zorro didn't believe in coincidences like this. He struck his heels against Viento's sides and urged the horse to a gallop.

It took him only moments to reach the postal wagon. The bandits had forced the driver to stop and were in the middle of making the passengers' pockets lighter for the remainder of the journey. Two men had their muskets pointed at the helpless driver and passengers. One of the men was holding a large bag that contained all the mail to San Tasco.

One of the bandits noticed him and fired his musket at him. However, Zorro had expected that, so he jumped off Viento and rolled on the ground. He heard the second man fire as well. Zorro felt no pain, but he was sure he now had a nice hole in his cape.

"Get him!" one of the bandits bellowed, but Zorro moved faster than any of them had expected. He was on his feet and had his sword out before the others had the time to move. The two men who had fired their muskets soon found themselves holding their wrists and with their clothes decorated with an elaborate Z.

The other two reached for their swords, but they were slowed down by the money and jewellery they were holding. Zorro disarmed one of them before he had properly unsheathed his blade, which left him with only one opponent.

"If you'd be kind enough to detain the others," he remarked to the driver who was watching the scene with a stunned look on his face.

"What? Oh, of course! Right away!" the man said. He jumped down and, with the help of two passengers, stopped the other three from reloading their muskets or trying other dirty tricks.

The remaining bandit turned to glance behind his shoulder when he realised that he had lost the support of his comrades and had to face the famous Zorro alone. Zorro doubted it would take longer than a few moments to disarm him. He was clearly nothing more than a common crook with little skill with the blade.

Indeed, only about a minute later, the sword flew from the man's hand. Zorro nearly shook his head in disappointment. These were the infamous bandits that the army had failed to catch for nearly two weeks? Maybe he should fight the army a little more often. They clearly lacked practice.

"Someone is coming!" one of the passengers called out.

Speak of the devil, Zorro mused as he turned to look. It was Lieutenant Serrano with a handful of soldiers following him.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I think this is my cue to leave your company. I'll let our good lieutenant take care of the rest," he said with a tip of his hat at the passengers.

The passengers waved at him and yelled thank yous even after he had climbed on Viento and started to ride away. Despite of a job well done, Zorro couldn't bring himself to feel any satisfaction. It had been too easy. His instincts told him that this wasn't quite the end of the story with these bandits.


	28. Bernard, the Young Hero

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 28**

It was an unusually quiet day in San Tasco. Nobody was causing trouble in town, and there hadn't been any problems since the army had arrested the bandits who had regularly attacked the postal wagon. All the loot had been found and returned to the rightful owners. Since nobody had complained, Diego supposed that Raymond hadn't tried to keep any of it for himself.

In fact, it was so quiet that it was making him suspicious. His experience told him that it had to be the calm before the storm. He had no idea from which direction trouble would arrive, so he was constantly on edge and a little nervous, expecting the worst.

"Honestly, Diego! What is wrong with you today?" Lolita asked as she whirled around and turned to glare at him.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"You haven't been listening to anything I've said all morning. Just what is on your mind?" Lolita asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just a little tired since you pulled me out of bed so early," Diego said.

"This isn't early and you know it," Lolita said.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Diego asked.

"I was just telling you about the casino that was opened a couple of days ago. Can you imagine it? A casino in San Tasco! What insanity," Lolita said with a shake of her head.

"Who knows, maybe it'll bring new people to town," Diego said diplomatically.

"I can't imagine a casino attracting anyone worth knowing. It's just going to be another place for the rich to waste the money they've robbed from the people," Lolita said. She pursed her lips as the pondered something. "Maybe Zorro will attack it and force it to close down."

"If the business is legal, I doubt Zorro can do much," Diego pointed out.

"It can't be legal," Lolita said. "My father has already lost a fortune there. They must have tricked him somehow."

"Hmm," Diego hummed. He didn't want to say it, but Don Carlos wasn't that difficult to trick. It was more than likely that there was no foul play going on at the casino and that Lolita's father had simply been tempted by promises of quick riches. It wouldn't have been the first time.

However, he knew better than to say that to Lolita. She had been in a very good mood lately and hadn't nagged at him half as much as usual ever since the incident with Emilio. At first Diego had been worried that her feelings had been hurt more than she let on, but such thoughts were quickly forgotten when she smiled at him and brushed her fingers against his when she gave him her shopping basket.

In fact, his moments with Lolita had turned into the most carefree and least stressful time of his life. An atmosphere of doubts had taken over the de la Vega estate; his father looked at him with stern eyes and unspoken accusations. The servants had noticed the bad blood between them and walked on their toes to avoid provoking Alejandro. Diego felt like he was standing before a judge every time he locked eyes with his father, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

Bernard had changed, too. He didn't openly complain, but Diego could tell he was angry and disappointed with the way he was being excluded from Zorro's adventures. Both Bernard and his father were slowly driving him insane. He was doing this for their sake; it was for their own good. It was so frustrating when he was treated this way in return.

I never realised how much Bernard's company really meant to me, he thought. Bernard hadn't been just a great help as Little Zorro. He had been there when Diego needed to talk. It had made carrying his secret a little lighter.

"Diego, is something wrong?" Lolita asked. "Your thoughts are a mile away from what I'm saying."

"What? Oh, no, everything's fine. I'm just still so tired," Diego said swiftly.

Lolita rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do with you?" she muttered. "But never mind. We have more important things to do. Come on."

She slipped her arm under his and started dragging him down the street. Diego was used to her sudden bursts of determination, so he didn't complain and just followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the station. I'm going to make a complaint about this casino," Lolita said.

"Do you think it's going to work? If there really is something fishy going on, the army is probably in on it. They'll never help you," Diego said.

"That's why I'm going to ask Gonzales," Lolita said firmly.

When they arrived at the station, Lolita marched to the door and was ready to knock on it. However, just before she could do it, they both heard loud yelling coming from inside. They turned to look at each other in confusion. It was Lieutenant Placid.

"This us unacceptable! I will not stand back and let something like this happen!" Placid yelled.

"Then what are you going to do? Our orders are clear! We can't -" Serrano argued, but he was cut off before he could finish.

"Orders? You call these orders? I have never felt so ashamed of myself and the Spanish army!" Placid snapped.

"I don't like it either," Serrano said in a frustrated tone. "But we really can't do a thing. These men are bandits. I'm sure the commander knows what he's doing."

"I don't care who these men are and what they've done. Nobody deserves to be executed without a trial," Placid said.

Diego saw Lolita's eyes widen, and he was sure similar shock was visible on his face. Raymond was going to execute the bandits who had robbed the postal wagon? And without a trial? It made no sense. Such drastic measures were usually reserved for rebels who were a threat to Raymond's rule. Every unjust punishment that he delivered was a risk for it might draw the governor general's attention, so Diego couldn't understand why the commander would do this.

"I know," Serrano said, and Diego was surprised by his voice. Behind the the anger, he was sure he could hear regret. His opinion of Serrano had grown steadily more negative. He hadn't thought the man would be bothered by the fate of a group of lowly bandits.

"Then you'll agree that we can't let this happen. I'll talk to Jekyll and Gonzales. Maybe if we all protest, the commander will change his mind," Placid said.

"Count me out of it," Serrano said. It sounded like forcing the words out was a terrible struggle.

"What? You can't be serious!" Placid blurted out. "You just said that -"

"I don't want to oppose the commander. There's no point, and I want to remain on his good side. If it were a different situation, maybe then. But a few bandits aren't worth risking my career," Serrano said.

"They're people, too! They have the same rights as everyone else!" Placid argued.

Diego grabbed Lolita's arm and started pulling her away from the door. Any moment now, either one of the men was going to grow tired of the fight and march out. That last thing they needed was to be caught eavesdropping.

"This is horrible," Lolita said once they were safely away. "Those men are bandits, but even they don't deserve this."

"I know," Diego said. He was already making plans on how to break into the prison and release the men. It wasn't just to save their lives; he also needed to know why it was so important to Raymond to get them out of the way.

"We have to do something," Lolita said, her face glowing with determination.

"What could we do? You heard what Placid said. If even the officers can't do it, we have no chance. Besides, it would be too dangerous," Diego said.

"If only we could get word to Zorro somehow. He would know what to do," Lolita said.

"Maybe he knows already. Zorro always seems to know everything that happens in San Tasco," Diego said.

"But how could he know? This is classified information. It was pure accident that we happened to hear it," Lolita said.

"I'm sure he has his ways. Don't worry. Zorro has always helped us, hasn't he?" Diego said, hoping that Lolita's faith in her hero wouldn't waver.

"I guess you're right. I wish we had heard when the army is planning to execute the men. Then we could try to do something if Zorro doesn't act fast enough," Lolita said.

"Just wait and see. I'm sure everything will work out," Diego assured her.

* * *

When Diego arrived home, he went straight to his room, took a book from the shelf and sat down to read – or to pretend that he was doing it. It gave him the opportunity to plan the next night without anyone bothering him.

Or that's how it usually was. This time, he had barely had the time to open the book when his father stormed in without knocking.

"Diego. I need to talk to you," he said sternly.

"Is something wrong?" Diego asked. Maybe his father had heard about the unjust execution, too. Or maybe there were even more problems that needed attention.

"How were the poems you were reading the other day? Did you finish the book while I and the others were working in the fields?" Alejandro asked.

Diego blinked in confusion. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable. I spent the rest of the day reading it in the garden," he replied.

As soon as these words left his mouth, he knew it had been a mistake. His father's eyes darkened, and a deep frown settled on his face.

"You're lying to me again. That day, I went to town with Bernard to pick up some wood I had ordered. When I came back, I sent the men to the fields and decided to stay behind to go through the drawings for the new warehouse," Alejandro said.

Diego felt a chill go through him. This couldn't be good.

"I thought I'd ask you to help me since it's not physical work. Imagine my surprise when I couldn't find you anywhere at home even though you had said you were planning to nap through the day. Where were you really?" Alejandro asked.

"You probably just missed me. I... thought it was hot, so I went to read in the shade of the bushes in the garden," Diego said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I looked everywhere for you. You weren't home the whole day. You only came back for dinner that night," Alejandro said.

Diego gritted his teeth, trying to come up with a good and quick lie. This was the last thing he needed now. He couldn't worry about so many things at once.

"Why, Diego? Why did you lie to me? Where were you?" Alejandro asked.

Diego looked at his father. Alejandro was staring at him with stern eyes, and it nearly broke Diego's hart to see his father so frustrated and worried. He knew he should have said that he had sneaked out to drink or gamble, but he didn't want to hurt his father like that again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," he said.

"What? Why not?" Alejandro asked. "If you're in trouble, you can tell me about it, no matter what it is. We'll work through it somehow."

"I'm not in trouble. I can't say what's going on, but I promise it's not... I know what I'm doing," Diego said. He nearly bit his tongue when he was about to say that his activities weren't anything that would shame the de la Vega name. His father approved of Zorro, but in case he were ever arrested and sentenced as the outlaw, it would sully the family honour.

"Do you really think an answer like that will satisfy me? I'm your father! I have the right to know!" Alejandro said, force creeping to his voice.

Don Alejandro didn't often grow angry, but when he did, it was like he had become aflame with fury. Diego had dreaded those moments as a child, and even now he found it difficult to meet his father's gaze.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

Alejandro glared at him, anger written all over his features. After a moment, however, he seemed to realise that he couldn't intimidate Diego into saying anything. At that moment, it was as if all his fury turned into sorrow.

"What could it be that you can't tell your own father?" he wondered.

"It's nothing that you should worry about. I promise that you'll find out one day," Diego said. Hopefully he would be the one to tell him, and hopefully there wouldn't be bars between them so that his father could punch him if he wanted.

"You can't expect me not to worry or accept it. I know young people like to have secrets. I was like that, too, but this is going too far," Alejandro said.

Diego realised he would have to be blunt about it if he wanted this conversation to ever end. He closed the book with more force than was necessary and slammed it on the table.

"Father, this is not something I can tell you. It's doesn't concern just me. I know you're worried, but I'm asking you to trust me, at least for a while," he said.

Alejandro gritted his teeth, and Diego was certain that he would start yelling again. He braced himself for it, but the old don only let out a sigh.

"This is the first time you stand up to me like a man since your arrival from Spain," he said. "I have been hoping that your temper would come back, but now I can't bring myself to feel happy about it."

"I will explain everything one day, but until that this is all I can say about this," Diego said.

"Fine," Alejandro said, though it sounded like he had to force the word out. "That's your decision. I don't want this to ruin things between us, so I will accept that for now."

"Thank you, father," Diego said with a sigh of relief. The past few days at home had been torture; he didn't want to imagine what it would have turned into if his father had stopped talking to him altogether or had tried to force the truth out of him. Had it come to a choice between revealing his secret and ruining his relationship with his father... Diego didn't know what he would have done.

"I won't ask where you're going anymore, but you must keep your promise that you won't get into any trouble," Alejandro said.

"I will," Diego said, and that was a promise he intended to keep. Nothing would stop Zorro. He could do what had to be done.

* * *

That same night, Diego sneaked out and rode Viento to the barracks. This time, Bernard hadn't asked if he could come, but the boy had been glaring at him the whole time as he had watched Diego put on his costume.

I will talk to him again, Zorro decided. After this mess with the bandits was cleared, he'd try to make Bernard finally understand why it had to be this way.

He stopped Viento a good distance away from the barracks and dismounted the animal. Sneaking into the prison had become a routine, but it wouldn't do to grow overly confident. He told Viento to wait for him there and slipped into the shadows, creeping closer to the wall around the barracks.

It wasn't difficult for him to climb over the wall unnoticed. He didn't encounter anyone on his way to the prison, but he knew that it was there that the trouble would start. There was a soldier guarding the entrance, which was the only way in.

No hard feelings, Zorro thought as he sneaked behind the man and hit him over the head with the handle of his pistol. He caught the man before he collapsed on the ground and dragged him aside where nobody would happen upon him. He tied him up and gagged him in case he woke up – he hadn't hit him that hard, after all.

Now he had to hurry. It wouldn't take long before someone noticed that the guard had disappeared, so Zorro had to be finished with his business well before that.

Zorro ran down the stairs to the cells. He knew exactly which doors to take; he had been imprisoned as Diego on several occasions. He spared a brief moment for the wish that he'd never have to look at the world behind the bars with his costume on, but he banished that thought as soon as he arrived at his destination.

"Hey, what -"

The poor solder downstairs didn't make it further before he met his comrade's fate. Zorro ran past him and stopped when he reached the cell with the four bandits he had helped capture earlier. The men looked just as shocked to see him as the soldier had.

"Zorro! What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"There isn't much time. Why has the commander decided to execute you? A group of bandits is hardly worth the trouble," Zorro asked.

The men exchanged glances, but nobody spoke.

"You don't have much time or options. I'm here to help you, but only if you'll work with me," Zorro said in irritation.

"Alright. We don't have much to lose," the leader of the group said. "The commander hired us to attack the postal wagon regularly. I don't know why, and I didn't ask. He paid us well. He promised that after we were arrested, he would arrange for us to escape and disappear from San Tasco."

"But he went back on his word. It's not the first time Raymond turns on his allies," Zorro said. It was no surprise. Letting the bandits escape would have left them as witnesses, and Raymond couldn't afford that.

This time he'd be faster than the commander. He'd offer these men their lives if they agreed to tell the governor general everything about their deal with Raymond. It alone wasn't enough to get rid of Raymond, but it should make the governor general suspicious enough to keep a closer eye on him.

"We should have known better than to trust him! He and that lieutenant are both disgraceful dogs!" the bandit snarled.

"Wait, what lieutenant? Do you mean -" Zorro started, but he was interrupted when the door was thrown open and someone stepped inside. There was a surprised yell when that someone discovered the unconscious soldier on the floor.

"Lieutenant! Look! I knew something was off!" Gonzales' voice called out.

Zorro turned around just in time to see Placid enter the basement. Gonzales was kneeling by the fallen soldier, but Placid's attention was immediately turned to Zorro.

"What is going on here?" Placid asked.

"You know just as well as I do that these men don't deserve to die without a fair trial," Zorro said. He hoped that he could rely on Placid's sense of justice. Otherwise the situation could get very difficult. The lieutenant was holding his crossbow, and Zorro didn't want to learn how good of a shot he was.

"What I know is that you're under arrest," Placid said.

"Don't be a fool, Lieutenant! You must realise that what Raymond does is wrong! A man of honour would never send anyone to his death like this," Zorro said.

"That can be," Placid said, "but as a lieutenant I'm bound by my duty. I have to follow orders. Turning my back and letting you not only escape but release prisoners would sully my honour for good."

Zorro swore under his breath. Placid was a little _too _honourable for his liking.

"Sergeant, you know that I speak the truth. You've known Raymond much longer," he said.

"Um, yes, well..." Gonzales said reluctantly, glancing at Placid.

"You can say all that to the commander after you've been arrested. Don't move," Placid said. He pointed his crossbow at Zorro.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of having a word with the commander," Zorro said. He pulled out his whip and struck Placid's crossbow from his hands before he could shoot. The impact made the lieutenant step back in alarm, and Zorro used the moment to his advantage.

"I'll be back for you!" he called out to the bandits as he dashed past Placid and Gonzales and stormed up the stairs.

"After him!" Placid called out.

When Zorro made it outside, he found himself facing a handful of soldiers who had heard the commotion. He pulled out his sword so that he could fight his way through them. As usual, the soldiers didn't offer him much of a challenge, but every second that he had to waste fighting them was too much. More men would arrive soon, and they would have pistols and muskets.

"Don't let him get away!" he heard someone yell when he pushed his way past the soldiers, leaving most of them without a sword in their hands.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" another voice yelled, and this time Zorro recognised it. It was Serrano.

Pain suddenly exploded in his arm, and he stumbled and fell on his knees. One glance to his right showed him that the sleeve of his shirt was already turning red. Zorro gritted his teeth as he saw an arrow poking out of his upper arm. Placid must have picked up his crossbow before coming outside.

"Dammit!" Zorro swore as he touched the tip of the arrow but swiftly pulled away his fingers when the slightest touch made the pain flare up. He didn't have time to remove the arrow now; he would only lose more blood and faint – or worse.

He had to get away. This had gone all wrong.

Zorro got back on his feet. He noticed that there were soldiers positioned at the main gates. He was in no condition to fight them or try to climb over the wall, so his only option was to hide somewhere at the barracks and make everyone think he had already left. Then he'd sneak away once everything had calmed down.

With the sounds of the soldiers yelling accompanying him, he hurried behind a corner and slipped between two crates, pulling his cape over him and hoping that the shadows would hide him until he was ready to flee.

* * *

"Oh, no! This can't be happening!"

Little Zorro bit his lip as he watched how Zorro fell from Placid's arrow and stumbled to the ground. The boy's hands were shaking and numb, which nearly made him lose his hold of the wall on which he was balancing.

"I knew it would go like this! He shouldn't have done this alone!" Little Zorro muttered. That stupid Diego! He had been so wrong all along, and now he'd have to pay for it. The army was going to get him, and then he'd be killed. What would Alejandro think? Or Lolita? How could he ever face them again after this?

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. No. It wasn't going to go like that. He'd save Zorro, no matter what it took. It couldn't be just luck that he had decided to follow him on this particular night and not before. He was meant to save him.

That thought gave him the courage and determination to come up with a quick plan. Everyone was chasing Zorro, so nobody would have the time to worry about him. He'd use that chance to create a distraction. Then he'd find Zorro and get him out of there.

Little Zorro whistled for Viento, knowing that the horse had to be somewhere nearby.

"I need you to wait for me here. Zorro needs help," he said once he spotted the animal. He wasn't sure how much Viento could understand, but he hoped that he could at least sense the urgency in his voice.

"And now off to the rescue!" he said and jumped off the wall, landing nimbly on the army's side. A quick look around told him that there was nobody at the prison now. Perfect. He knew exactly what kind of distraction to create.

Little Zorro ran inside the building and down the stairs. Indeed, there was nobody there, except for the bandits in the cell.

"Zorro? Did you get smaller all of a sudden?" one of them asked when they noticed him.

"Shut up; I'm in a hurry," Little Zorro snapped. He eyed the lock on the cell door and wondered how he could get it open. He hadn't brought any supplies with him, and he didn't think a lock like that could be picked.

"I'll be back soon!" he said to the bandits.

"That's what the other one said," one man said as Little Zorro ran up the stairs and back outside.

He needed to find a musket somewhere. That should do the trick.

He climbed back on top of the wall around the barracks and started following it. It didn't take long before he came across a lone soldier who was guarding the entrance to one of the buildings. Little Zorro jumped on the roof and crept closer until he was right above the man. He grabbed one of the roof tiles, counted to three and jumped on the unsuspecting man.

It took one hit to render the man unconscious. Little Zorro winced in sympathy and offered a quick apology before grabbing the soldier's musket and hurrying back to the prison.

"I'm back!" he announced when he made it back to the bandits.

"You're too young to fire a weapon like that. Give it to me," one of the bandits said and reached out through the bars.

Little Zorro retreated a few steps and pulled the musket closer against his chest.

"Not so fast. I'm not stupid. First we'll make a deal," he said.

"We don't make deals with children," the bandit grumbled.

"What choice do we have? And I bet he's more trustworthy than the commander," one of his companions said.

"Right, so listen carefully," Little Zorro said. "I'm going to help you escape, but you have to promise that you'll create such a ruckus that the army goes after you. I know where you can get horses."

"What kind of escape is that supposed to be? They'll shoot us if they notice us!" one of the bandits snapped.

"It's too dark. They'd have to be really lucky. And it's still better than sitting here and waiting for someone to take you out to be hanged," Little Zorro said.

"Sure, we'll do it," the leader of the bandits decided right away. He snatched the musket from Little Zorro's hands and told everyone to get as far away from the door as they could.

Little Zorro covered his ears from the bang and turned away so that any splinters wouldn't hit him in the face. He jumped when the musket was fired, and for a moment was sure that his ears would never stop ringing.

He didn't have to ask whether it had worked. The door was already open, and all four bandits had rushed out.

"Thanks for the help," one of them remarked as they pushed past Little Zorro and ran outside.

"Don't forget your promise!" the boy called out after them, but there was no indication that the men were paying any attention to him.

Little Zorro followed the men outside, just in time to see them steal a few horses that were standing on the yard. They were saddled, so the boy supposed a group of soldiers had been about to go on patrol when Zorro had showed up.

It turned out he didn't have to worry about the bandits keeping their promise. They had no choice. There were three soldiers guarding the main gate, so if the men wanted out, they had to let themselves be seen.

Little Zorro wished the bandits success as they took off towards the gate.

"Hey! What – Stop!"

The poor soldiers tried to raise their muskets to shoot, but they were faced with the choice of being trampled and jumping aside without shooting. Like any sane men, they took the second option.

"The bandits have escaped!" they called out.

This quickly got the attention of the others. Little Zorro hid behind a barrel as more men arrived at the front yard – Gonzales, Placid and Serrano among them.

"Everyone after them! We can't let them get away!" Serrano ordered.

"What about Zorro?" Gonzales asked.

"He doesn't matter! We have to capture these men!" Serrano snapped. "Hurry!" he added when nobody moved.

Whatever the reasons for Serrano's urgency were, Little Zorro was glad about them. In no time, most of the soldiers had ridden out in pursue of the escaped bandits. Now all he had to do was find Zorro.

He kept close to the walls and what few trees there were to remain hidden. He wondered where Zorro could be hiding. Surely not in any of the buildings. That would have been suicide. He wished he had had the sense to bring Figaro with him. The dog would have found Zorro in no time.

"Zorro. Are you here?" he whispered as loud as he had the courage to.

There was no reply. Little Zorro bit his lip. There wasn't much time. He had to come up with something fast.

But of course! Viento was there! The horse would surely find his master.

Encouraged by this idea, Little Zorro ran to the gate, which was now without a single guard. He found that a little odd, but he supposed that all the officers had been so busy going after the bandits that they had forgotten to position someone there.

"Viento, come here!" he called out to the horse. When the animal appeared from the shadows, Little Zorro took the reins and started leading him to the barracks. They didn't make it very far past the gates before the horse suddenly shook his head and pulled so hard the reins that Little Zorro almost lost his grip on them.

"Did you find him?" Little Zorro asked, but he got his answer when Viento trotted to the left.

There was a small warehouse. When Viento made it to a pile of crates by the wall, Little Zorro knew he had found Zorro. It was nearly impossible to spot in the night, but there was someone crouched between the crates.

"Zorro?" he called out, his voice shaking with nervousness. Why hadn't Zorro noticed Viento yet? He wasn't _that_ badly hurt, was he?

The cape shifted, and Zorro peeked out from under it. He looked tired, confused and pale, but Little Zorro was too relieved to see him alive to care.

"What are you doing here?" Zorro asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to get out before everyone comes back!" Little Zorro said.

He grabbed Zorro's arm to help him get up, but immediately let go when Zorro yelped in pain. He lifted his cape to let Little Zorro see the arrow that was poking out of his arm.

The boy swallowed, not know what to say.

"It's not that bad," Zorro said with a weak smile. He got on his feet, wincing only a little, and gave Little Zorro a pat to the shoulder with his healthy hand.

Zorro used the crates to climb on Viento's back. In no time, they were riding home. Little Zorro sat behind his friend and tried to ignore the stench of blood that was all over Zorro's shirt. He clenched his eyes shut when he realised how badly this night could have ended.

* * *

Diego gritted his teeth to keep from yelping in pain as Bernard did his best to clean the wound on his arm. Removing the arrow had been troublesome, but the wound wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. It had only struck flesh, so he doubted there would be any lasting damage.

"You aren't exactly being gentle," he pointed out.

"You don't deserve it," Bernard grumbled. He kept his eyes on his work. The frown on his features told Diego all too well how angry his young friend was.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry," he said.

"You almost got killed, Diego! If I hadn't been there, the army would have caught you!" Bernard snapped.

"It's wasn't that -"

"Don't try to deny it! You made a mistake," Bernard insisted.

Diego sighed. Bernard was right. And it wasn't just tonight that he had acted like a fool. Bernard had saved his life and shown how competent he could be, that he was mature enough to think and make good decisions at a moment of danger. It had been wrong of him to force him to step aside as Little Zorro.

"I know. You saved me, and I'm very grateful for that," he said.

"Next time you had better be more careful," Bernard said.

"I will. I got a little cocky this time. It would have been better if I had had an accomplice to keep watch while I was talking to the bandits," Diego said.

Bernard looked up in surprise. "You mean -"

"You were right all along. I shouldn't have stopped you from helping me. I wasn't thinking clearly," Diego said. He still thought that it wasn't right that a child had to fight for justice, but Bernard had proven he was mature enough to make the choice himself.

"Finally you get it! But did you have to almost die before I got through to you?" Bernard asked, though his irritation was quickly replaced by relief and joy. Diego couldn't recall when he had last seen Bernard smile like that. He realised he had missed it.

"Don't exaggerate. This is far from lethal," he said.

"But the army would have caught you. And if it hadn't been so dark, Placid could have wounded you badly," Bernard argued.

Diego let out a thoughtful hum. "I think he missed on purpose," he said.

"What? Really?" Bernard asked in surprise.

"I can't say I know him very well, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of man who'd shoot someone in the back. Even a wanted outlaw like Zorro. He just wanted to slow me down," Diego said.

"I'm not so sure," Bernard said. "But even if it's true, this is a bad wound. You won't be able to do much with your arm for a few weeks. How will you fight as Zorro, and what will you tell your father and Lolita?"

Diego's good mood darkened somewhat. That very day, he had promised his father that he wouldn't get into trouble. Then he had nearly got himself arrested. Some great son he was.

"Diego, I think you should tell them the truth," Bernard said carefully.

"You know I can't do that," Diego said. It would have made everything a little easier for him, yes. There were times when it was so tempting to tell them everything, but he knew it would have been selfish. It would have made him feel better, but he couldn't burden his father or Lolita with such knowledge.

"I'm sure they would both understand. They'd want to help you. Just like I do," Bernard said.

"It's too dangerous," Diego insisted. That, and he was also afraid. It was no secret that his father and Lolita both admired Zorro, but would they still do that if they knew who he really was? Or would they try to stop him? They would be angry and hurt by his lies. What if they said they couldn't trust him again after that?

Bernard sighed. "You're too stubborn for your own good. When this is all over, I hope you'll remember that I tried to tell you the right thing to do," he said.

"If I don't, I'm sure you'll never let me hear the end of it," Diego said.

"There," Bernard said as he finished tying bandages around Diego's arm. "Now all you have to do is try to come up with an explanation for this. I don't think falling off your horse is going to work this time."

"I'll think of something," Diego said.

He tried moving his arm and winced at the pain. He would be quite useless as Zorro for a while. Regrettably, that meant he couldn't hunt down the escaped bandits and try to get them to confess everything to the governor general. He had missed a great chance to stop Raymond, and all because of his own carelessness.

Next time he'd be more responsible, he decided. Next time he'd have a friend by his side.


	29. Gonzales in Love Again I

This chapter is based on episode 35, _Gonzales in Love Again._ I fully admit that I'm including this plotline entirely because the end of that episode made me feel so sorry for Gonzales and Emilia. I want to give them the happy ending they deserve.

This and the following chapter contain several scenes and dialogue/ideas straight from the episode. I wanted to be a little more thorough so that I could present Emilia and her story properly. However, I'm slowing down the events and character development because everything in the episode happened so fast that it would be beyond unrealistic here.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 29**

"And now keep your eyes on my hand."

Bernard did just as the beautiful young woman said. He didn't even blink. He was sure that if he paid enough attention, he'd notice what the secret behind her trick was. It couldn't be that difficult. He knew some magic tricks, too, so he was sure he couldn't be as easily fooled as the other spectators who had gathered at the street corner.

But no, suddenly a red flower bouquet appeared in her hand, seemingly out of nowhere. And it didn't end there. The woman plucked a few petals, turned the bouquet into a blue scarf and used it to hide the petals from sight. And poof! When she lifted the scarf, she was suddenly holding a deck of cards.

Bernard suddenly felt a little foolish about his own simple card tricks. They were nothing like the magic of this woman. However, the excitement of witnessing such tricks quickly made him forget that, and he continued watching the woman's every move with intrigue.

The woman noticed him in the crowd and came closer.

"Hello, little one. You seem to like this. Now you get to pick four cards that you like," she said.

"This one, that one, and that one, and that one," Bernard said.

"Well done. You picked four aces," the woman said as she showed the cards to the people.

There were admiring gasps and cheers from the crowd as the little show came to an end. Bernard was glad he had stumbled upon it, but he wished Diego could have been there, too. Sadly, his friend had stayed home and pretended to read so that he could give his arm some much-needed rest.

It was a week since the incident at the barracks. Diego was healing well, but it would still take at least a month before he could use his arm without too much difficulty. It worried Bernard somewhat. San Tasco couldn't go so long without Zorro, so Diego would no doubt ride into the night far too early for his own good. Then another accident could happen, or the injury might get worse.

"What's going on here?"

Bernard was brought back from his thoughts when Sergeant Gonzales made his way through the crowd. He walked straight to the young woman.

"What are you doing here? You need a permission for this sort of business," he said.

"I'm only showing the people a few magic tricks. That can't be forbidden," the woman said.

"Magic tricks? What kind of magic tricks?" Gonzales asked.

"Like this, for example. Hopla!" the woman said. She reached out to give a gentle pat to the sergeant's chest.

At first nothing happened, but then Bernard spotted something moving under Gonzales' uniform. He and the others could only stare as one of the buttons popped out and a white dove poked its head from under the jacket. It took flight, pulling a string with playing cards along with it.

This trick charmed even the most devout sceptics in the crowd, and the young woman was showered with applause and cheers. Her face melted into a delighted smile as she thanked everyone for their kindness.

"You're such a lovely soldier!" she cooed at Gonzales.

Then, without any warning, she suddenly leapt at him and leant against him.

"What are you doing? This isn't done!" the baffled sergeant protested.

"Thank you for helping me!" the woman said. She gave him a small peck to the cheek, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Gonzales didn't seem to notice that everyone was now laughing at him. He stood frozen to the spot with a stunned expression on his face. If Bernard hadn't found it so funny, he might have felt a little sorry for him. The poor sergeant probably didn't get kisses from pretty women very often.

The show was over, so the people started going on with their business. Bernard hurried to help the woman with collecting her cards and other equipment from the ground.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you," she said.

"Your tricks were really great. Were did you learn all that?" Bernard asked.

"My grandfather taught me everything," the woman said. "My name is Emilia, by the way."

"I'm Bernard. Are you going to stay in town for long?" Bernard asked.

"That depends on whether my grandfather takes the job that was offered to him," Emilia said. She finished collecting her things into a small shoulder bag and turned to glance at the sky. "I think it's time for me to run some errands. It was nice to meet you," she said.

"Bye!" Bernard said.

"And goodbye to you, too, Sergeant!" Emilia called out and waved at him.

When Bernard turned to look, he saw that Gonzales was still frozen on his spot, staring ahead with eyes that couldn't see a thing. The boy made a face and wondered what to do.

"Hey, Sergeant. You can breathe again. It's over," he said.

"That was the first time a pretty girl like that kisses me," Gonzales muttered.

"I'm not sure I'd call it a kiss. And street performers like her probably kiss men all the time," Bernard said, but his words got no reaction out of Gonzales. Bernard could only shake his head. He had the gut feeling that this was the beginning of another awkward and embarrassing episode in the sergeant's love life.

* * *

Alejandro frowned as he looked out the window and saw Diego sitting under a tree and reading a book. On the surface, there was nothing wrong with the scene. It was what Diego did almost every day. However, Alejandro knew his son. The way Diego was sitting didn't look normal. Something was wrong with him.

He has been injured, he thought. Diego's right arm wasn't right.

About a week ago, Diego had spent two days in bed with fever and had refused help from everyone but Bernard. He had said he had fallen into the river and caught a cold, but Alejandro doubted that. He was starting to regret his promise to not interfere. This was more serious than he had expected.

On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel some relief, too. Whatever Diego was doing at night, it obviously involved fighting. That was normal for young men, as long as it didn't go too far. It put some of Alejandro's more ludicrous fears at ease.

He turned away from the window with a shake of his head and went downstairs to talk to Maria. Lolita and her parents would be coming over that evening. He had promised he'd take Maria to town to buy something she needed for the dinner.

"Diego usually takes me to town. I hope he's not badly hurt," Maria told him moments later as they were on their way.

"I don't think so. He just needs a little rest, and knowing him, he's going to get more than enough of it," Alejandro said.

"Then it won't take much longer before I can try to kick some of his laziness out of him again," Maria said, and Alejandro couldn't help but chuckle.

Even though Maria was a servant, she had become more like a trusted friend over the years. Alejandro had more faith in her than any of the others who worked at the estate, and he didn't mind it that she spoke to him like an equal. His wife had died when Diego had been very small, so he enjoyed it that there was a dominant female presence at the house.

There had never been anything romantic between them, not even when they had been younger, which was one reason why Alejandro cherished their relationship so much. It was easy for a rich don, even at his age, to find a woman who was ready to marry him. Having someone who took care of the house and was always ready to listen was like finding a treasure.

"Diego will be fine," he said, but he wished he could have been more confident.

* * *

Gonzales was still feeling a little woozy as he entered the casino that had opened in San Tasco a few weeks earlier. The day had had such a wonderful start. He still couldn't believe it that someone as wonderful as Emilia could have kissed him. Him, the stupid, fat sergeant who was always being laughed and yelled at!

The owner of the casino, Dalton, noticed him arrive and came to greet him with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Oh, good day, Sergeant Gonzales. How are you?" he asked. "What happened to your cheek, Sergeant? That's lipstick, isn't it?"

Gonzales brought his hand up to his cheek. He hadn't even noticed!

"You're a real ladies' man," Dalton said with a chuckle.

Gonzales cleared his throat. "You're doing very good work here," he said to change the subject.

"Thank you. It's you who we all should be grateful for here," Dalton replied.

Gonzales turned to observe the casino and the people who were gathered around tables, playing cards and roulette. At first he had been very sceptical of a casino being opened in San Tasco, but he had warmed up to the idea. Dalton was always friendly with him, and the casino had brought some excitement to town. People from elsewhere came over to play, so San Tasco was seeing more traffic than usual.

"Why don't we go and drink something in my office?" Dalton suggested.

"I can't. I'm on duty," Gonzales said.

"Who cares about duty? I'm sure I have something little to eat as well," Dalton said.

Well, that was an offer Gonzales couldn't easily turn down. He was about to accept, but then two of Dalton's employees called out to him from the other side of the room. The man excused himself and disappeared into a backroom with the others.

Gonzales turned to look at his reflection on the surface of a large aquarium that stood by the door. Dalton was right. There was lipstick on his cheek. He felt his face go warm as he thought back to Emilia.

I need to calm down, he thought. He didn't even know her, so he shouldn't let himself grow excited just because she had given him one kiss. It had probably been part of the show. And yet... she had kissed him, not any of the other men in the crowd. Maybe it meant something. Maybe this time he had hope.

He briefly thought of Sella and how much it had hurt to let her go. He knew it had been the right thing to do, but that day he had been sure that he wouldn't let himself go through such an experience again.

But now he was considering it. Maybe it would be different with Emilia. Maybe she would really –

I'm such an idiot. I don't even know her. I probably won't even see her again, he thought. Just one kiss, and he was running in circles. He had to get a hold of himself right now.

Thankfully, Dalton returned to save him from his confused thoughts. He repeated his offer, and this time Gonzales agreed. After all, he reasoned, the best way to overcome one's worries was to eat. He didn't even have any pressing duties to attend to. And some people had complained about the casino, so it was only right that he looked a little more into it, just to be sure.

Satisfied with these reasons, Gonzales let Dalton lead him into his office.

"It's always a pleasure to get a visit from you, Sergeant. After all the regrettable trouble our company has faced lately, we want to let the public know they can still trust us. What a better way to achieve that than the support of the army whose soldiers are forever loyal to the King?" Dalton spoke as he poured Gonzales some wine.

"Quite so," Gonzales said. "But you should know that there have been some complaints about you."

"There are always people who get too excited and take too many risks. They're bound to lose sometimes, but that is hardly our fault, is it?" Dalton said.

"Of course not," Gonzales said. He felt a little uncomfortable knowing that people were losing so much money, but Dalton had a point. They weren't forcing anyone into the casino; people chose to come themselves.

Dalton chuckled and flashed him his usual half-smile. Gonzales was briefly reminded of Commander Raymond and couldn't help but shift in discomfort. There were times when even the friendliest of people chilled him.

They spent a delightful afternoon talking about the casino and business in San Tasco. Gonzales appreciated it that someone as important as Dalton talked to him like an equal, was interested in his opinions and never laughed at him even when he said something a little foolish.

Suddenly, the door was opened and two men stepped in.

"Boss, we couldn't find him. He's probably -" one of them started, but he grew silent when he noticed Gonzales.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots to knock?" Dalton asked.

"Sorry, boss," the men said.

Dalton sighed and shook his head. "Sergeant, it appears that I have some urgent business to attend to. I hope you don't mind," he said.

"Not at all. I should be on my way, too," Gonzales said.

When he stepped outside, he noticed that the sky was starting to turn orange. He had stayed at the casino longer than he had planned. He hoped nobody had missed him.

He was about to drop by the station to see if anything was going on, but then he noticed someone leaning against a street corner. His heart skipped a beat. It was Emilia!

She hadn't noticed him yet, so Gonzales took the chance to have a closer look at her. She didn't look like a normal woman. Her brown hair was cut unusually short, and her clothes set her apart from the others. It was strange for a woman to wear a vest like she did, but Gonzales supposed it made travelling easier. And it looked good on her.

He suddenly felt like a thief as his eyes lingered on her. This wasn't at all appropriate.

"Oh, you're still here, miss," he said as he got closer.

"Good day, my dear Sergeant," Emilia said when she noticed him.

Was it just him, or did her face brighten up when she saw him?

"I wanted to meet my grandfather here, but something seems to be keeping him," Emilia explained.

"Where was he going?" Gonzales asked.

Emilia pointed behind him. "I think he wanted to visit that casino over there," she said.

"What a coincidence. I just came from there. I'll go back and ask about him," Gonzales said. He was already turning around, so he didn't see how Emilia jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's really friendly of you!" she exclaimed, and he nearly lost his balance out of surprise.

"Miss, please," he said, flustered and unable to turn to look at her. This just wasn't done! Didn't she realise how inappropriate it was to act that way around men she didn't even know?

"I'm sorry," Emilia said, but the smile on her face didn't fade. "I sometimes get excited too easily. It's just that we just arrived from Spain, and you're the first person who is ready to help us here in California."

"It's my duty," Gonzales said as officially as he could. And his pleasure, but that thought was only for him.

They went to the casino together. Emilia grabbed his hand and started pulling him from one table to another in search of her grandfather. Gonzales followed her obediently, gritting his teeth as he noticed familiar faces snicker at him.

"I don't see him anywhere," Emilia finally said.

"I'll go and talk to the owner. Maybe he knows something," Gonzales suggested.

He knocked on the door to Dalton's office. A sharp voice called him to enter. When he did, he noticed that the two men from earlier were still there and that Dalton had a very sour frown on his face. It quickly melted away when he noticed Gonzales.

"Ah, Sergeant. Did you forget something?" he asked.

"No, I just came to ask you for a favour. This young woman is looking for her grandfather who was supposed to have some business here," Gonzales said.

"Well, hello, my dear. What's your grandfather's name?" Dalton asked.

"It's Benito Lapenti," Emilia said.

Dalton exchanged quick glances with his employees.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard that name. Everyone who plays here needs an account, so I don't think your grandfather has ever been here," he said.

"But... Where could he be, then? He said he had business here," Emilia said.

"I wish I could help, but I know all my customers. And he certainly didn't have an appointment with me," Dalton said.

"There has probably been some misunderstanding," Gonzales said. He touched Emilia's arm. "Let's go. I'm sure we'll find him."

Emilia let out a hopeless sigh when they were back outside. "I don't know what to do," she said.

"Everything will be fine. Something probably just came up and he didn't go to the casino after all," Gonzales said.

"You're probably, but it's not like my grandfather to disappear like this. He would never leave me alone. The two of us have only each other," Emilia said. She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. "Besides, he has all of our money. I don't know anyone here, so I have no place to stay for the night."

"Oh, you poor thing," Gonzales said, feeling his heart break. How terrible it had to be; all alone in a strange country with no friends to turn to. He knew then and there that he had to help her, not just as a sergeant but as a man of honour, too.

"I've got an idea. I have some friends, and I'm sure they'd love to let you stay with them for as long as you need," he said.

"But I couldn't impose," Emilia said.

"It's not imposing at all. The de la Vegas are very hospitable people. You don't have to worry about anything for as long as you're with them," Gonzales said. "Besides, I simply can't let you alone in the streets. It's not suitable for a lady."

Emilia giggled. "Not many would call me a lady. But thank you! This is the third time you help me today. I think you're my knight in shining armour!"

"Well, now, that is exaggerating a little..." Gonzales said with a nervous laugh, hoping that the warm feeling that spread from his stomach to his head didn't show on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Gonzales got up earlier than was usual for him and hurried to town. He wanted to visit the casino once more to ask if Emilia's grandfather had shown up. He hadn't slept very well the previous night; his mind had been consumed by worry for Emilia and whether she was feeling lonely at the de la Vegas. It was as if her happiness had suddenly become the most important thing in his life.

"Oh, Sergeant. How nice to see you. I was actually hoping you'd drop by," Dalton said when Gonzales entered his office.

"Really? Then you have news of Mr. Lapenti?" Gonzales asked.

"I do," Dalton said.

"Great! Can you tell me where he is? Emilia is staying with the de la Vegas, so -" Gonzales started, but Dalton cut him off.

"That man was at the casino yesterday, but he wasn't here to play or have an appointment with me. He came here and stole a considerable sum of money!" he said.

"What?" Gonzales blurted out. "That can't be!"

"It's true. My men discovered our secret safe broken and most of our money gone. We will be in considerable trouble without it," Dalton said.

"Have you already reported the crime to the army?" Gonzales asked.

"Of course not. If the people found out we can't pay their winnings, they would stop coming. It would ruin us! No, this has to be dealt with discreetly," Dalton said. A calculating gleam entered his eyes. "This Emilia surely knows where her grandfather is. Did you say that she's staying with the de la Vegas?"

"Oh, no! No, I didn't –!"

"I'll gather my men. We'll go to her and make her tell where her grandfather is hiding. Will you be joining us, Sergeant?" Dalton asked.

"What? I? Uh... Yes, of course! I'll go ahead and... clear the route! They won't suspect me," Gonzales blabbered, his mind racing. Whether Emilia's grandfather was guilty or not didn't matter that much; all he cared about was that these men were going after her. She couldn't have anything to do with the crime. She was too pure and innocent for that.

And he would not let anyone harass her, not even someone as friendly and honest as Dalton. This misunderstanding had to be solved without giving Emilia a scare.

"Good idea. It'll look better if someone from the army is with us," Dalton said.

The ride to the de la Vega estate was full of conflicting thoughts for Gonzales. Could it really be that Emilia's grandfather was a criminal? If it was true, this probably wasn't the first time he stole something. Maybe that was why he had left Spain. But... Emilia was so sweet. Surely she couldn't be related to someone like that.

And yet Gonzales couldn't that easily believe that Dalton would be mistaken. He was an honest businessman and a respected citizen. Emilia's grandfather was just a travelling entertainer.

But so is she, he mused guiltily.

He arrived at the estate. The house seemed asleep. Gonzales crept to the garden, trying to recall where Diego's window was. He had already picked a little stone and thrown it at the window when it crossed his mind that Don Alejandro would be able to do much more to help than Diego.

He considered it, but then he decided that after sneaking into the garden uninvited and throwing stones at the windows, he'd rather face Diego than his father.

Just when Gonzales was starting to think that he'd have to break the glass to wake Diego up, the young man pushed the window open and peered out.

"Uh, good morning," he said. "What's going on?"

Gonzales gestured for Diego to come to the garden. He then explained to him what he had heard at the casino and that he had accidentally told Dalton where Emilia was.

"They're coming to get her because they think she knows where her grandfather is," Gonzales said. Just as he finished saying this, he and Diego heard horses down the road.

"They're here!" he yelped and caught Diego by the front of his shirt. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. Let me handle this," Diego said.

"But what can we do?" Gonzales asked.

"First of all, they have no right to burst into our house uninvited. But just in case they're rude enough to do that, I'll have Bernard take Emilia away. She's already awake and helping him in the kitchen," Diego said.

"Good, but hurry. They can't have her," Gonzales said firmly.

Diego ran back inside, but it didn't do much to help Gonzales calm down. He didn't even know why he was so worried. It wasn't like Dalton would hurt her. He'd just ask her about her grandfather, which he had every right to do.

He went to the front door just as Dalton's men arrived.

"Where is she?" one of them asked.

"She should be inside. I'll take a look," Gonzales said.

He knocked on the door, and it was almost immediately opened by Diego. He yawned and asked what was going on, but before Gonzales could utter a reply, Dalton's men had pushed their way past him and rushed into the house.

"What's this? This isn't how we -" Gonzales started, but he grew silent when he saw the knowing smirk on Diego's face.

Emilia is safe, he realised, and that was all that mattered.

Diego went upstairs to see what Dalton's men were up to, but that was unnecessary. The horrible screaming and noise could be heard all the way down to the front door. Gonzales winced as he realised that the men must have ran into Maria's bedroom.

Don Alejandro was attracted by the chaos and came to see what was going on. Gonzales gulped when he saw the furious look on the don's face.

"Sergeant, what is the meaning of this?" Alejandro asked.

"I... well," Gonzales stuttered, but Diego came to his rescue.

"He knows as little as we do. The sergeant came to see how Ms. Lapenti is doing, and these two men used the chance to get in," he called out from upstairs.

"Outrageous! It's one thing for bandits to strike at night, but at dawn?" Alejandro said. He marched upstairs to help Maria, but his work had been done for him. The housekeeper had knocked some sense into both men, and they now looked tame as kittens.

"I don't think they're bandits, father," Diego said.

"What else could they be? Only criminals enter other people's homes in this fashion," Alejandro said.

"We're no bandits, really!" one of the men said. "We're only here for the woman. She -"

Unfortunately, that only increased Alejandro's anger. "What could you possibly want from her? You should be arrested for breaking into my home!" he snarled.

This got the men moving, and they ran downstairs and past Gonzales. The sergeant only stared as they mounted their horses and rode away.

"Sergeant, I would think it was your duty to arrest those men," Alejandro pointed out.

"It's not that simple father. There are more important matters to worry about," Diego said.

"That's right! Emilia is in trouble," Gonzales said. He proceeded to tell Alejandro about the accusations against her grandfather and how Dalton was convinced she knew of his whereabouts. Diego added to the story by saying how he had sent Bernard and Emilia away to Lolita's home where she would be safe for now.

"That was good thinking," Alejandro said. "But it won't solve the problem. Sergeant, do you think Mr. Lapenti is guilty?"

Gonzales shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I'm not sure," he said. He trusted Dalton and couldn't imagine that he would lie to him. At the same time, he wanted nothing more than for Emilia's grandfather to be innocent.

"His disappearance certainly doesn't speak well for him," Alejandro muttered.

"I don't think we'll find out before we find him," Diego commented. He glanced down at his pyjama. "I had better go and get dressed."

Gonzales and Alejandro were left alone. The sergeant did his best to find something to talk about, but he was still a little unnerved by how angry Alejandro had been only a moment ago.

"We were talking about the casino yesterday. They've made a lot of money in a short time. I hate to say it, but in San Tasco that means that they've grown powerful," Alejandro said.

"What do you mean?" Gonzales asked.

"I mean that if Dalton is determined to find Emilia, he probably will," Alejandro said. Then he snorted. "Unless Zorro shows up to help her, of course," he added.

"I'm not sure how likely that is," Gonzales said.

"Why is that?"

"I probably shouldn't spread this information, but Zorro attacked the barracks about a week ago. Lieutenant Placid was able to shoot him in the arm. Zorro escaped, of course, but I'm sure he's still suffering from the injury," Gonzales said.

"Is that so?" Alejandro asked. An intrigued expression crossed his face, but he never got the chance to ask for more information.

"I'm ready!" Diego called out and joined them.

"What are we going to do now?" Gonzales asked.

"We should try to find Mr. Lapenti before anyone else does. Only that way can we find out if he's innocent or not," Diego said.

"Are you sure? That's awfully active for you. Wouldn't you rather stay home and read something?" Alejandro asked.

Gonzales suddenly got the feeling that he was standing on the edge of a cliff with fire blocking his way; no matter what he did or said, he was doomed. He looked from father to son and tried to guess which one of them would speak first. Alejandro was glaring at Diego with an expectant look on his face while Diego looked... awfully guilty.

Well, he should be, Gonzales mused. His father had every reason to complain.

"It's more like a refreshing morning walk, father. We'll just have a look around the countryside. And what could happen? Sergeant Gonzales is there to protect me," Diego said. He came to give Gonzales a pat to the back. "Isn't that right? You'll save me if those men come back, right?"

"I'll come with you. I'm not sitting home and waiting for something to happen," Alejandro decided.

"Shouldn't you stay home in case they really do come back? Maria might need your help," Diego suggested.

"I think she can take care of herself," Alejandro said. "But if you have something against me coming, that's a different matter."

"Of course not, father," Diego said.

"I'll wait for you outside," Gonzales said, hoping that the two dons would be in a better mood when they joined him. He didn't know whose side to take if it came to an argument, and the last thing he needed was another problem to worry about.

Just as he exited the house, he saw Bernard returning with the carriage. He hurried to greet him, and the boy had to pull at the reins to stop the horses from trampling the sergeant.

"How is Emilia? Is she alright?" Gonzales asked.

"She's staying with Lolita," Bernard said.

"Good," Gonzales said with a sigh. "That gives us some time to find her grandfather and see if he really is guilty."

Bernard nodded eagerly. "But where's Diego? Isn't he coming?" he asked.

"He and his father are both coming. Be a little careful around them. I think they're in a bad mood today," Gonzales said, leaning closer to whisper to Bernard like a conspirator.

"Did something happen?" Bernard asked, casting a worried look towards the house.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to," Gonzales said.

* * *

Emilia looked up from the table when she heard her name being called. She saw Lolita looking at her with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Emilia asked.

"I only said that I'm sure everything will turn out alright. Don't worry," Lolita said.

"I can't help it. I don't know what I'll do if something has happened to my grandfather," Emilia said. She shuddered to think about it, but if he didn't come back, she would be all alone in a strange country with no family or friends.

There was always the friendly sergeant, but she knew she couldn't keep relying on him. He was just doing his duty by protecting her. If she kept asking for help, he'd grow annoyed with her in no time. Maybe he already was after the way she had been jumping on him. He probably thought she was an annoying little girl who didn't know how to behave.

"I know it must be difficult. But since the men came looking for you today, that means they don't know where your grandfather is either," Lolita said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing. He would have never left me alone. Maybe he's in trouble," Emilia said.

Lolita hummed in thought and tapped her finger on the table. They were in the middle of having breakfast, but Emilia didn't feel like eating anything. Just sitting still was enough of a struggle.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure your grandfather is innocent?" Lolita asked.

"Of course he's innocent!" Emilia said at once. "He has never stolen in his life, not even when we were starving. He's the most honest person I know.

"Alright, I believe you. I just had to ask. I don't know him," Lolita said.

Emilia sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. Here she was again, letting her emotions get the better of her. She had no right to get snappy at Lolita, not after she had taken her in even though it put her and her family in danger. Would she never learn how to behave?

"Don't be. I'd be throwing a tantrum if I were in your place," Lolita said with a laugh.

"I've only caused problems to all of you ever since I arrived in this town. I can never thank you enough for helping me," Emilia said.

"It's nothing. The people here are used to helping each other out. There's always someone who is in trouble because of the army. This is far from the worst situation I've been in," Lolita said.

"The army? Why?" Emilia asked. If everyone in the army was even half as nice and helpful as Gonzales, she couldn't imagine how anyone would ever have difficulties with them.

"The army is vastly misusing its power here, but don't worry about that now. It's not your problem," Lolita replied.

"The sergeant was very helpful," Emilia pointed out.

Lolita chuckled. "Gonzales is different. He's a little... buffoonish sometimes, but he means well."

"He has done so much for me, and I don't even know him yet. I thought he was just doing his duty as a sergeant, but if the army is that terrible, it must mean he's a good man," Emilia said.

She saw Lolita try to hide her smile by leaning her chin on her hand.

"What?" Emilia asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's just not very often that anyone praises Gonzales for anything. He's not the kind of man who fits the role of a hero," Lolita said in amusement.

Emilia frowned, feeling a defensive stab. She didn't like to hear such dismissive comments about someone who had been so nice to her. As far as she was concerned, Gonzales _was_ a hero.

* * *

"It's not very usual for civilians to help the army look for wanted men," Don Alejandro commented.

"Gonzales is a good friend of mine, not just anyone. And we're dealing with a frail, old man, not a dangerous criminal," Diego said.

"Ah, I see. You have the energy to help your drinking buddies, but when it comes to giving your father a hand with the work, you're too tired," Alejandro said.

"Father, please," Diego said in exasperation.

Gonzales and Bernard kept away from the two dons who had been exchanging snippy comments ever since they had left the estate. Gonzales couldn't understand what had got to them. It wasn't befitting for either man to act so childish.

They were being led by Tackle and Figaro, though Gonzales couldn't say if the dogs could help at all. They didn't have Lapenti's scent to follow, so they could only hope that they'd stumble upon something interesting.

"This would be a lot more effective if I went to get more men to help," Gonzales said.

"But surely the army is on Dalton's side. They'd arrest Emilia's grandfather right away," Bernard said.

Gonzales only grunted in indecision. The situation was so complicated, and he hated having to make such difficult decisions. He wanted to believe that Mr. Lapenti was innocent, but he had every reason to arrest him on the spot. If he didn't, he'd be abandoning his duty... and for a woman, no less. It just wasn't right, and yet all the other options felt equally wrong.

"It doesn't matter if he's arrested. If he's innocent, he'll be let go right away," he said.

"If anyone believes him and if the army even gives him the chance to talk," Bernard said.

"You're talking like we were corrupt criminals!" Gonzales snapped. He would have given the boy a piece of his mind if he hadn't been distracted by the sudden barking of Diego's dog, Tackle.

"He found something!" Bernard called out.

They hurried to catch up with the dog. Lying under a bush was the form of an old man. The ground beneath him was red with blood, but his shivering revealed that he was still alive. Diego and Alejandro knelt by his side to examine his injuries.

"He has been shot, but he was lucky. It only scraped him in the arm," Alejandro said.

"But he has lost a lot of blood. We need to have him treated right away," Diego said.

"He can be treated at the barracks. And when he wakes up, he'll be interrogated so that we can finally learn more about this mess," Gonzales decided.

Alejandro shot a disapproving glare to his direction. "It would be idiocy to take him to the army. It would take too long," he said.

"Lolita's home is the closest one, and I'm sure Emilia would like to see her grandfather as soon as possible," Diego added.

"Well..." Gonzales muttered and turned to look at the unconscious man. He supposed it would have been inhuman to keep him from having the help he needed. And he was Emilia's grandfather. He didn't like it, but maybe he should make an exception this time.

"Alright," he decided. "But I'll be keeping an eye on him all the time. We still don't know if he's guilty or not, and I don't want him to try any tricks."

Alejandro and Diego lifted Lapenti on his feet and threw his arms over their shoulders so that they could carry him to their carriage. Diego let out a groan and stumbled when the old man's weight was placed on his right arm.

"What's wrong?" Alejandro asked.

"Nothing," Diego said through gritted teeth. "I think I just sprained my ankle by accident."

"I can carry him," Gonzales offered, but Diego declined with a laugh, saying that he was fine.


	30. Gonzales in Love Again II

I've got some bad news. As of late, I haven't been feeling very inspired to write this story, so I'm going to take a break and write about a completely different series for a while. I've concentrated on Zorro for over a year now, and I feel like I need something else for a moment.

However, there won't be an outright hiatus. Chapters 31-36 are already finished, so I will post one every three or four weeks. Hopefully I'll be back before I run out of stuff to post. And I promise that I won't abandon this story. I've come too far to give up now.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 30**

They arrived at the Prideaux estate, and Bernard ran inside to tell Lolita and her parents what had happened. They came running outside and helped them to take Emilia's grandfather up to one of the guestrooms.

"Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" Emilia asked as she was ushered out of the room by the servants of the house.

"He'll be fine. He has just lost a lot of blood, but he'll live if the wound gets treated," Gonzales said.

"Oh, my poor grandfather!" Emilia wept and threw herself against his chest.

"Don't cry. It's... everything will work out," he said awkwardly and gave her back a few pats.

"He's right," Bernard said brightly. "He'll be back on his feet in no time!"

"But what if those men come to look for him here? What am I going to do then?" Emilia asked.

Gonzales felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had already forgotten that it was his duty to have Benito arrested and inform the people at the casino of that. He had no idea how he could bring himself to do that, not now when Emilia was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"They have no idea that either one of you is here. You can stay as long as you need to," Don Carlos said.

"That's very kind of you. I don't know how I could thank you," Emilia said.

"It's no problem. I've lost so much money at the casino that I'm more than happy to cause some harm to Dalton. And who could leave such a pretty girl like you in trouble?" Carlos replied, earning a murderous glare from his wife.

Gonzales cleared his throat. "I should probably return to town or they'll be wondering where I am," he said. He tried to think of something comforting he could say to Emilia, but his mind was empty. He might just as well go with the truth.

"I'm going to have to come back later to ask your grandfather some questions. I hate doing this, but he's still the main suspect of the robbery," he said.

"I know," Emilia said, lowering her eyes. "But I'm grateful that you didn't have him arrested right away. You might get into trouble for letting him stay here."

I probably will, Gonzales thought, but he forced a smile on his face. "It's nothing. I'm always in trouble," he said.

* * *

Gonzales wanted to visit the Prideaux estate the next day, but Diego dropped by in town to tell him that Benito hadn't woken up yet. They agreed that it might look suspicious if Gonzales visited Lolita's family, so the sergeant grudgingly decided to stay in town and pretend that nothing had happened.

"It's going to be easier than I thought," he said to Diego. "Dalton still hasn't reported the robbery, so I don't think anyone but us knows about it yet."

"That's strange. Why would he do that? It's as if he has something to hide," Diego said with a frown.

"I'm getting a little suspicious, too," Gonzales said.

Diego shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," he said.

"Come and let me know as soon as Benito wakes up. I need to talk to him," Gonzales said.

Diego promised to do so and said he would be returning home. Gonzales watched him go, wondering if carrying Benito the previous day had been too hard on him. Diego was clearly avoiding using his right arm, as if it just moving it was painful.

"He really should get used to some work," Gonzales muttered.

He did his best to concentrate on his duties, but his mind kept going back to Emilia. He wished she'd come to town so that he could talk to her, but he knew how selfish that was. Of course she had to remain by her grandfather's side. She probably had no time to even think of anyone else.

"I hope Benito will wake up soon," he muttered. Then he could go and visit Emilia. But wait, then he would have to ask her grandfather about the robbery, and Emilia would be upset and sad. It was so difficult to choose what to wish for!

He was so busy thinking about this dilemma that he bumped into someone who was standing in the middle of the road.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he blurted out.

"That's alright. I shouldn't stop to look at the sky like this anyway," the man said.

"Hey, I know you!" Gonzales said. This was Pablo, the man who sometimes came to town with Gabriel. He hadn't talked to him much, but he liked him. Pablo was always in a good mood and ready to exchange a few friendly words.

Pablo chuckled. "I'm glad you do. Most people don't pay me any attention. I think my company overshadows me," he said.

"Is Gabriel here, too?" Gonzales asked.

"He's running some errands, but he should be here any minute," Pablo said.

"Good. I need to tell him something," Gonzales said. He guessed it was alright to talk about Emilia with Gabriel. He wouldn't reveal her location to anyone in the army or at the casino; Gonzales was sure of it.

"What do you think of the sky?" Pablo asked.

"The sky?" Gonzales repeated. He turned to look up. "It's... blue," he said.

"I think it's going to rain soon," Pablo said.

Gonzales laughed. "Rain? We don't get a lot of rain here, especially not this time of the year," he said.

"No, I'm sure there's a storm coming. If the people here aren't used to a lot of rain, there might be trouble," Pablo mused with a shake of his head.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Gonzales said.

That's when he noticed Gabriel walking towards them. Gonzales waved a greeting. Gabriel didn't return it, but he didn't look like he was ready to murder someone, so Gonzales supposed he was in a good mood.

"Did you get everything?" Pablo asked.

"Yes, we can pick up the order next week," Gabriel replied.

"Then we can return home," Pablo said.

"Wait! I have something urgent to tell you first!" Gonzales said.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales glanced around before leaning closer. "It's supposed to be a secret. I can't let the wrong people know about it," he said.

"Can I know about it?" Pablo asked.

Gonzales considered it. "I suppose so," he finally said.

"Great! Then let's go! I know a good place," Pablo said. He caught them both by the arm and started dragging them towards his favourite tavern.

"It's a little early," Gabriel pointed out.

"For you, maybe. Order some milk," Pablo said.

It being morning, the tavern was nearly empty when they entered. A few men were sitting around, but they seemed more interested in their conversation than their wine.

Pablo ordered one third of a bottle, but both Gabriel and Gonzales refused to join him,

"I'm on duty," Gonzales said.

"You have no excuse," Pablo said to Gabriel.

"I don't need one," Gabriel said a little stiffly.

"Anyway, what's this urgent secret information?" Pablo asked.

"Well," Gonzales started, already regretting it that he had got himself into this. "It's about this woman I met..."

"Oh," Gabriel said.

"Oh!" Pablo said.

"I hope this one hasn't been kidnapped because of her mysterious ring," Gabriel said.

"No, she's being threatened by people who claim her grandfather stole money from the casino," Gonzales said.

Gabriel's eyes shifted to Pablo's wine.

"That's horrible! What are you going to do?" Pablo asked.

"Right now she's safe, but my duties as an officer require me to interrogate her and her grandfather. But I don't really want to," Gonzales said with a sigh.

"When did this happen? I was in town yesterday and I didn't hear of it," Pablo said.

"The people at the casino haven't officially contacted the army yet. That's why this is all a secret," Gonzales explained.

"Then I have two questions for you," Gabriel said. "One, if this isn't official, how is it your duty to do anything? Two, why are you telling us all of this?"

Pablo snorted and threw up his hands. "Isn't that obvious? He has fallen for the woman and is torn between love and duty. Any man needs support in such a situation," he said.

"I've done my share of supporting with Basilio. This one is all yours," Gabriel said.

"How can you say that? If you knew what Emilia is like, you would understand," Gonzales said.

"Yes, don't be like that," Pablo added.

Gabriel crossed his arms on his chest. "If you had risked your life to help him save the love of his life only so that he could send her off with another man, you wouldn't be so excited," he said.

"But Emilia is different! I know she's the one I'm going to marry!" Gonzales blurted out.

His hand flew to his mouth, and he could have kicked himself. How stupid he was, saying something like that when he didn't even know her. He doubted she would want to marry him; he was just a fat sergeant nobody took seriously. Just thinking about asking for her hand made him feel foolish.

"Great, then we can have two weddings in the near future. Young Basilio is getting married next week, you know that?" Pablo said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I had no idea. Congratulate him for me," Gonzales said. He could only recall meeting the lad once and very shortly, but he had seemed like an alright man.

"I will, and congratulations to you in advance, Sergeant. I'm sure you'll get this Emilia," Pablo said.

"I wish I had your confidence," Gonzales muttered.

"Does she know that you're in the army?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, and she seems very impressed by it," Gonzales said.

"It's a start," Gabriel said.

"I know. At least I don't have to lie to her about it," Gonzales said. "I just wish I knew how to impress her even more."

"That's simple. Just prove that her grandfather is innocent and she'll fall in love with you right away," Pablo said.

Gabriel got up and glared down at the two of them. "You can stay here and gossip like women, but I have more important things to do," he said.

"Oh," Gonzales said in disappointment. He had been expecting a little more support from Gabriel. Maybe he'd introduce Emilia to him next time to make him understand.

Pablo stood up as well, but he gave Gonzales a hearty pat to the shoulder.

"Good luck," he said.

Gonzales didn't feel like sitting alone at the tavern, so he decided to go back to the town square. Maybe Diego or Bernard would come there to give him news about Emilia's grandfather.

* * *

Emilia was sitting by her grandfather's bed and watching him sleep. Lolita had been there earlier to change the bandages on his wound. Emilia had tried to help, but she wasn't very good at practical things. All her life, her grandfather had encouraged her to practise her magic tricks, so she had never learnt to cook, mend clothes or take care of the sick like a proper woman should. She regretted that now, having to watch helplessly how her grandfather's life was in the hands of others.

"Please get well soon," she whispered. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

The silence in the room was making her nervous. Those men who were after her grandfather would no doubt find them eventually. Then Lolita and her family would be in danger, too. All Emilia wanted was for her grandfather to get well soon so that they could leave this dreadful town behind. They had faced nothing but misfortune during their stay.

No, that wasn't fair. Emilia got up and walked to watch out the window. She had met that nice sergeant who had been so helpful. In her experience, soldiers were often crude and didn't care to help poor people like her. It was such a surprise that Gonzales was so friendly to her. He was probably even risking his position by protecting her grandfather.

No other soldier would let him recover first without arresting him, she thought fondly. Such kindness made her feel more welcome in this town.

There was a moan from the bed, and she whirled around. Her grandfather was stirring and trying feebly to sit up.

"Grandfather! You shouldn't move," she said and hurried to his side. She took his hand, which calmed him down a little, and he lay back on the bed.

"Emilia? What -" he asked, but Emilia hushed him into silence.

"You shouldn't talk. Here, drink first," she said and offered him some water.

He drank greedily, and Emilia worried that he might choke in his hurry. When he was done, Benito gave the glass back to her. It was comforting to hold something in her hands, so she didn't put it on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"It could be worse. It's just my shoulder that -" Benito started and pressed his hand on his shoulder, but he never got to finish from the pain that flashed through him. Emilia called out to him, but he chuckled through his grimace and assured her that he was fine.

"I've been through worse in my life. It's not the first time someone shoots at me," he said.

"Don't joke about it! You could have died! Then I would be all alone," Emilia said. The thought was enough to break her heart. Her grandfather was the only one she had, the only thing that remained stable in a life of moving around and having no home.

"Sorry," Benito said with a sigh. Then he turned to take a look at the room. "Where are we? I can't remember the last time I saw such a fancy place."

"We're staying with a few kind people who offered to help us," Emilia said.

"And here I thought there were only bad people in this town. I would like to meet these new friends of yours as soon as possible. If I feel I can trust them, I need to tell them something important. It's about the casino," Benito said.

Emilia shook her head. "That can wait. You need to rest more," she said.

"No, that's really not -"

"Go back to sleep, grandfather! You have fever from the wound," Emilia insisted.

Benito looked like he wanted to argue, but he must have seen the fierce look in Emilia's eyes. He leaned back on the pillows and let out a sigh of defeat.

"If it makes you happy," he said.

"I'll go and tell the others you're feeling better. You can talk to them when you wake up again," Emilia said.

She remained by the bed until she saw the steady rhythm of her grandfather's chest and was sure he wasn't only pretending to sleep for her sake. He could be terribly stubborn at times, and it was only getting worse as he grew older.

Now that he had woken up, Emilia felt like everything was going to be alright. She gave one last gentle look at her grandfather before leaving the room in search of Lolita.

* * *

Gabriel didn't know what to think of Gonzales' predicament. He couldn't say he was surprised that he was in trouble again – after all, Gonzales was quick to fall for a pretty face and having him show interest in any woman was the beginning of an embarrassing disaster. However, the sheer amount of trouble he always got himself into was baffling.

"You weren't very nice to the sergeant," Pablo said from his side.

"He was being an idiot," Gabriel said.

"He's in love," Pablo said.

"Same thing."

Pablo sighed and shook his head. "With that attitude, you're never getting married. Women like men who are romantic," he said.

"I don't want to talk about this," Gabriel said, gritting his teeth. The closer Basilio and Lupe's wedding day got, the worse Pablo's obsession with women became. Maybe he was starting to feel like his time was running out.

Thankfully there was a distraction before Pablo could come up with a reply. Gabriel spotted Pepita walking by the side of the rode to the direction of the estate. She had to be on her way to see her mother.

It was a while since Gabriel had last seen Pepita at the estate. For a while, the girl had dropped by almost every day to talk to him and tell him outlandish stories, but that had stopped without a warning or explanation. At first he had welcomed the change as a break from her constant blabbering, but after a while he had started to wonder what had happened to her.

"Isn't that Pepita? We should give her a ride," Pablo said.

Gabriel stopped the wagon by the girl's side. He expected her to greet them with a grin and jump to join them, but instead she shot a murderous glare in his direction. She didn't even stop walking.

"Where are you going? You don't have to walk," Gabriel called out after her.

"Go away!" Pepita snapped. "I don't talk to people like you."

"Sounds like you've done something to the little lady," Pablo said.

"I haven't done anything," Gabriel said defensively.

"You're a liar! You said you liked my stories, but you just wanted me to tell you about Zorro! You want to kill him! You're the most horrible man I've ever met!" Pepita yelled. Her voice broke, and she turned away so that they wouldn't see her cry.

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Pepita to ever realise his true motives. She was only a stupid girl, so he was sure she hadn't found out on her own. Someone in town must have told her, and Gabriel had a very good idea who it might have been.

Well, that was the end of that attempt to get information about Zorro. He hadn't really expected it to work, but he found himself somewhat disappointed by this outcome. The atmosphere at the estate might grow a little strained if Pepita told her mother and the other remaining workers what had happened.

"Did you?" Pablo asked, and Gabriel turned to look at him in surprise.

"What? Yes, I asked her to tell me about her adventure with Zorro," he said. Admitting it made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't understand why. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"So that you could use that information to attack her hero?" Pablo asked, disapproval evident in his voice.

"Her hero is a wanted outlaw!" Gabriel said.

"Since when is it necessary to make a little girl cry when you want to capture a bandit?" Pablo asked.

"Shut up," Gabriel growled, but there was truth in Pablo's words, even if in a different way than the man thought. Gabriel had never been above using children to get what he wanted, but he had always had some sort of solid plan. Now he didn't. He was just bullying this girl.

"You aren't very good with children, you know that?" Pablo remarked. He didn't stop to wait for an answer but hopped off the wagon and went to kneel before Pepita.

"Hey, don't cry. There's nothing wrong. Who told you that Gabriel was a liar?" he asked. When Pepita refused to answer, he continued, "Alright, you don't have to say that. It's not as bad as that person thinks. Sure, Gabriel is an oaf most of the time, but he doesn't want to hurt you. I'm sure he enjoyed all of your stories even if he cared the most about Zorro."

"But he wants to kill Zorro. My friend said so," Pepita said between her sniffles.

"Remember, he's an oaf. And do you really think he could do anything to Zorro?" Pablo asked.

Pepita laughed a little, and Pablo ruffled her hair.

"No, nobody can defeat Zorro," the girl said.

"That's the spirit. And now you're coming with us to the estate. We can't let you walk all the way alone," Pablo said. He lifted Pepita into his arms and helped her climb onto the wagon.

Gabriel remained silent for the rest of the trip and listened to the happy chatter between Pablo and Pepita. Even though the girl was in a better mood, he didn't think she'd ever trust him again.

At least I don't have to listen to her insane stories anymore, he mused, but he couldn't quite banish the discomfort he felt.

* * *

When he was sure that nobody would notice, Gonzales used the sleeve of his uniform to wipe his forehead. He was waiting outside the guestroom where Benito was. Emilia and the others were inside. For a while now, Gonzales had been meaning to knock on the door, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

She'll hate me if I question her grandfather, he thought. And even if she didn't, she would be scared and hurt. He didn't want to do that to her; he _couldn't _do that to her. Should he just turn and leave when he still had the chance? But no, Don Diego knew that he was here, and what would he think of him if he fled like a coward?

"It's so complicated to be in love," Gonzales muttered.

The door opened, and he nearly lost his balance and fell downstairs in shock.

"Sergeant? What are you doing here all alone?" Lolita asked.

"Me? Oh, nothing!" Gonzales said once. Then he realised what a stupid answer it was. "No, I mean, I'm here to have a word with Emilia's – I mean, Mr. Lapenti."

Lolita shot an amused look at him, and Gonzales was certain that she could see right through him. Blasted women.

"Then you should go right in. He's been awake for a while. I'll be back soon and bring something to drink with me," Lolita said.

"Right," Gonzales said. Now he could no longer escape. It was better to just go in and face his destiny like a man.

When he stepped into the room, he saw Benito lying on the bed with Emilia sitting by his side. Both looked up when he entered.

"Sergeant," Emilia greeted him. She was clutching her hands together nervously, but she was trying to smile. That had to be a good thing.

"I'm so sorry to bother you like this," Gonzales said.

"Don't worry, Sergeant. You're only doing your duty, and I'm more than happy to solve this matter and prove my innocence," Benito said.

"Good," Gonzales said. The friendly smile on Benito's face made him want to squirm. He didn't quite believe in the man's innocence, which made this happy welcome difficult to stomach.

"Emilia told me that you haven't arrested me yet because you wanted to let me get some of my strength back first. I'm in your gratitude. I hope you won't be in trouble because of your good-heartedness," Benito said.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy to help," Gonzales said. He cleared his throat and tried to look more serious. "And now I really must get to the point. What exactly is your connection to the casino in town?"

Benito's face darkened at the question. "When I and Emilia arrived from Spain, I tried working as a street performer. I'm especially good at card tricks. Somehow word of that reached Mr. Dalton, and he offered me work at his casino. I thought I'd be entertaining the guests with my tricks, but I was wrong," he explained.

"Then what did he want?" Gonzales asked.

"He wanted me to use my skills at the tables," Benito said.

"What?" Gonzales blurted out. "He wanted you to trick his customers? That can't be!" Dalton had been nothing but friendly and honest throughout the time they had known each other. He was one of the few influential people in San Tasco who respected him as an officer. Gonzales didn't want to believe that he could be so dishonest.

"But it's the truth. When I refused, he ordered his men to kill me. I was able to flee to the wilderness, but I was badly injured. That's where you found me," Benito said.

"Or maybe you stole money from the casino and then fled and were wounded," Gonzales suggested.

"No! My grandfather would never do that!" Emilia cut in.

Gonzales felt like hiding under the bed. How upset and sad she sounded, and it was all because of him.

"Emilia, calm down. The sergeant is only doing his job. Of course he shouldn't just take my word for it," Benito said in a stern voice.

"But, grandfather..."

"Don't argue with me. Things don't always go like you want them to," Benito said.

Gonzales didn't know if the old man's words should have made him feel better about what he had to do. If yes, they failed. He felt more like the villain of the story than ever before.

"Emilia, you should go and help Lolita in the kitchen. It's probably for the best if I and the Sergeant discuss this alone," Benito suggested.

It was clear Emilia didn't like the idea, but she didn't object. She cast a careful look at Gonzales as she passed him on her way to the door. Gonzales did his best to look reassuring and make her believe that he wouldn't be too hard on her grandfather, but he had no idea if she understood him.

"I apologize for my granddaughter. She's not mature enough to understand these matters," Benito said once they were alone.

"She has every right to be upset," Gonzales said. Then, he gathered his courage and took a deep breath. "Emilia is a very sweet girl. I don't want to do anything to hurt her, so this is difficult for me, too."

"It sounds like you've got to know her well while I wasn't there," Benito remarked.

"We only know each other in passing," Gonzales said at once, not sure if there was an accusation hidden in the old man's words.

He quickly changed the subject and started asking Benito more detailed questions about the casino and his involvement with Dalton.

* * *

Emilia had barely made it to the bottom of the stairs when Lolita came from the kitchen, holding a tray with something to drink.

"My grandfather wants to talk to the sergeant alone," Emilia explained.

"Oh, then these will have to wait," Lolita said. She started taking the drinks back to the kitchen, and Emilia decided to follow her. She had been doing some chores there earlier so that she could give these people at least something in return for their kindness. She regretted it that she was so clumsy at everything; she was probably just in the way.

She watched Lolita waltz around the kitchen with surprising grace for someone of her social status. It was like she knew how to do everything.

"Don't worry about your grandfather. I'm sure Gonzales won't arrest him," Lolita said.

"I hope so, too, but what else can he do? Even if he believes him, Gonzales can't make the decision alone," Emilia said. She had heard stories of the heartless commander who ruled the area. She was frightened, both for her grandfather and Gonzales if the delay with the arrest ever became known.

"Captain Jekyll will surely back him up," Lolita said. She paused, as if hesitating with her words. "And I think Gonzales will do everything he can to help you. He seems to like you."

"He has been so kind to me," Emilia admitted.

Lolita paused in the middle of her work and turned to look at her. She had a thoughtful frown on her face, and Emilia could tell she wanted to talk about something.

"I don't know if I should get involved in this," Lolita said.

"What do you mean?" Emilia asked. "If you're worried that the army -"

"No, it's not that. I mean you and Gonzales," Lolita said.

"I'm not sure I understand," Emilia said. Had she done something wrong? She was a little too informal and open sometimes, but she hadn't thought it would bother Gonzales. Soldiers usually had a good sense of humour about that.

"Maybe you haven't noticed it since you don't know him as well as I do, but I think he's developing feelings for you," Lolita said.

"What?" Emilia asked. Then she couldn't help but laugh. "That's absurd!" She thought about her encounters with the sergeant. Lolita had to be mistaken. Men had given her attention before, and she was more than familiar with those comments, gestures and looks. Gonzales had been a gentleman; Emilia was sure he didn't want anything from her.

The gentle and somewhat sad expression in Lolita's eyes made her grow serious. Could she really mean it? Should she be afraid?

"Don't worry. Gonzales would never do anything to hurt you. I'm actually more worried about you hurting him. He always takes everything to heart. He'll be crushed if you don't return his feelings," Lolita said.

"But I hardly know him," Emilia said in bafflement. How could she know what she felt about him? They had met only a few days ago. "And he doesn't know me either."

"You've treated him with kindness and never made fun of him. He's not used to that, especially not around women," Lolita said.

"So, it's mere infatuation," Emilia said.

"I didn't mean -"

"It's alright," Emilia said. "I'm used to it. It happens all the time. The men see a pretty, young street performer who is so different and exotic from the women in their villages. Many of them ask me to stay with them. I've even got proposals, but I know it wouldn't last long. I'm not the kind of woman anyone would like to have as a wife. I can't do anything practical and know very little about real life. I probably wouldn't even know how to be a mother."

She couldn't help but feel sad at her words. It was a truth she had always known, but it didn't stop her from longing for something that wasn't meant for her. To have a stable home and family who were always there had to be the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Lolita said.

"No, it's alright," Emilia said. She would have liked to think that Gonzales was different and that he would be the one to offer her the safety she wanted, but she knew it was selfish. A man like him had a future in the army. He needed to marry someone who fit into that future, not a poor girl like her.

"But don't put yourself down like that. You're a wonderful person, and one day you'll find just the right person for you," Lolita said.

"I hope so," Emilia said. It was difficult to remain pessimistic when Lolita was smiling so encouragingly at her. Besides, she had to be strong for her grandfather.

Both women looked up when there was a sudden crash and a surprised yell from upstairs. They took a brief, worried glance at each other before hurrying through the door and to the stairs to see what was going on.

* * *

Gonzales hadn't known what to expect when the door had been banged open without any warning, but it certainly hadn't been three masked men with swords in their hands. He was momentarily too stunned to act, but then his fingers flew to the handle of his blade.

"Don't be a hero, Sergeant. You can't defeat the three of us," the man leading the group drawled.

"What do you want? If it's money -" Gonzales started, but he was cut off by a chortle from the man.

"We're here to settle a score. Don't get involved and we'll let you live," he said.

Gonzales turned to look at Benito. The old man had grown pale and was shaking, and Gonzales knew that he'd never be able to run for it. He was in too much shock, and his injury didn't help.

They must be here to kill him, the sergeant realised.

"Are you working for Dalton?" he asked. He knew it was a dangerous question, but he had to know if his faith in the man had been misplaced.

The three men looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, well. Looks like we can't let you go after all," the leader said.

Gonzales felt like an idiot. Dalton had tricked him. He was the most incompetent officer in the world! A few words of praise and he believed every lie without a question. However, now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. He had an innocent man to protect.

Then a horrible thought crossed his mind.

"What have you done with Lolita and Emilia?" he asked. He'd never forgive himself if these men had hurt them while he was chatting upstairs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the leading man asked with a smirk.

That was all that Gonzales was willing to hear. He drew out his sword and took a position between the men and Benito so that he could protect the man. He had no illusions about his sword fighting skills, so he doubted he would last long against three opponents. His only hope was winning time and maybe hurting them so that help would arrive – surely someone in the house had noticed what was going on.

"You aren't getting through me," he said.

"We'll see," the leading man said as he and his companions advanced.

Surprisingly, the battle was halted before anyone had even lifted their blade. The window was pushed open, and two black-clad figures jumped into the room. Gonzales' heart skipped a beat, and he was filled with new hope.

"Zorro!" he called out.

"It looks like you could use a hand here, Sergeant," Zorro said. The smile on his face vanished when he turned his attention to the masked men. "As for you, you should be ashamed of yourselves. First you target an old man and then try to kill him when he's helpless. I will not tolerate such cowardly actions."

Zorro's appearance had made the three men back towards the door, but these words sparked new spirit in them. The leader gestured for one of his companions to get Benito while he and the remaining man would take on Zorro.

The bedroom wasn't the best place for a duel, but they made use of the little space they had. Gonzales was glad to notice that his opponent wasn't very skilled, so he had no trouble keeping him away from Benito.

He blocked the man's attack and sent him stumbling backwards. Gonzales used this chance to steal a glance at Zorro, expecting him to have defeated his two opponents with ease. However, to his surprise it looked like Zorro was in trouble. He had such difficulty with defence that he hadn't yet managed to make a single attack himself.

"Ha, are you really the infamous Zorro?" the leader of the crooks asked.

Gonzales was beginning to wonder about it as well. The boy who accompanied Zorro seemed worried, too, but Gonzales didn't have any more time to ponder the situation. His opponent got his balance back, and the sergeant had his hands full once more.

A loud crash and a surprised yell momentarily caught his attention, but he didn't have the time to turn around to see what was going on. It gave him more determination, however, and with a few more slashes of his sword he managed to disarm his opponent.

"Zorro, are you -" he started to ask as he could finally turn around, but the scene he saw made him grow silent.

The second henchman was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. That wasn't the surprising fact. Anyone who fought Zorro had to be prepared for that. The part that made Gonzales' thoughts freeze for a moment was that it wasn't Zorro who had delivered the final blow.

Lolita was standing by the fallen man. She was holding the remains of a vase in her trembling hands, but Gonzales couldn't guess if she was shaking out of anger or fear.

"There," Lolita said and brushed some of her hair behind her shoulder. "We thought you looked like you needed help."

That's when Gonzales turned to look at the door. Emilia was there, but unlike Lolita, she hadn't found the courage to step into the room. She was clutching the door frame and looked like she might faint any moment.

The poor thing, Gonzales thought. This was no place for someone as delicate as her.

"It looks like you're now outnumbered," Zorro announced to the remaining man.

"That doesn't mean I've lost!" the man said, but his voice no longer held the threat and confidence from before.

The remaining battle wasn't much of a sight. The bandit had grown nervous and frightened when his companions had fallen. Zorro didn't show his usual finesse with the blade either. In fact, Gonzales thought his movements were clumsy and uncontrolled, as if he had trouble holding the sword.

It must be the injury, he suddenly realised. Placid had shot Zorro, and wounds like that didn't heal right away.

After a while, the outlaw defeated his opponent and pressed his sword at his throat.

"And now take off that mask. That should clear this matter once and for all," Zorro said.

The man brought his hands up to his mask and removed it from his face. Gonzales couldn't hold back a surprised gasp. It was Dalton himself! Even when he had become convinced of the man's guilt, he hadn't expected him to do his dirty work with his own hands.

"How dare you trick me like that? You almost made me arrest an innocent man," he said.

"You were the only one in the army stupid enough to believe everything I said," Dalton said. Despite the fact that Zorro's sword was still at his throat, he managed a crooked grin.

Gonzales gritted his teeth, feeling his face grow red with anger and embarrassment. He supposed he deserved the insult. He had been eating from Dalton's hand like a complete fool.

"Your trickery ends here. You will no longer cheat the honest people of this town and steal their money," Zorro said. He put his sword back into its sheath and turned to Little Zorro. "Tie them up. Then we can leave the sergeant to handle the rest."

"Sure thing!" the boy said. He produced rope from the bag he was carrying and proceeded to tie up the men.

"Thank you, Zorro. You saved us again," Lolita said.

"This time there wasn't much saving to be done. Both you and the sergeant didn't seem to have that much trouble dealing with these villains yourself," Zorro pointed out. He grinned at Lolita as he said these words. She replied to the smile, but Gonzales thought she didn't look as flustered as usual. In fact, he might have called her smile a little awkward.

It was then that he remembered Emilia. She was no longer by the door but had run to her grandfather. He was holding her close and let her cry against him. Gonzales wished that he could have been the one to comfort her, but he had other duties.

"I will have to inform Captain Jekyll of this right away," he said. He was about to thank Zorro for everything, but he noticed that the outlaw and his sidekick had already left through the window, just as quickly as they had arrived.

Everyone's eyes were now on him, and he felt a little self-conscious. He made the quick decision to move the captured men to the main hall. An old man's sickroom was no place for captured bandits. At first he was concerned about how he'd make the men go downstairs, but it turned out that Lolita had it all covered. She could be frightening when she wanted to, and she quieted every objection with a sharp snap.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you three here with these men," Gonzales said once they were downstairs.

"We'll be fine. Roberto and a few other men should be back from town any minute now," Lolita said. She shot an angry glance at the captured men. "And if they try something, they'll have to face me."

Gonzales got the sudden feeling that the men would have rather fought Zorro a second time.

* * *

Gabriel looked up when something wet hit him on the forehead. He wasn't the only one; everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the sky in wonder as droplets of water started falling down.

"What the -" he asked, not quite able to believe what was happening.

"I told you it was going to rain," Pablo said. He went back to work, but the others spent another moment staring at the darkening sky.


	31. Rain

I probably made Alejandro a bit too fiery in this chapter. I think I'm channelling the character from other versions of Zorro, but I can't help it. I can't remember if we ever saw him grow angry in the anime; no matter what was happening around him, he just stood there with those sad eyes and tried to talk things through. It's... frustrating.

Another thing to point out is that some events in chapters 31-35 are based on episode 39, _The Battle in the Storm._ These chapters will be the end of the second story arc of this fanfic. I know rain of this magnitude is out of place for the location where Zorro traditionally takes place, but since it happened in the episode, I feel like I have an excuse.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 31**

The rain that Pablo had predicted turned out to be far more than that. Water had been pouring down for half a week, and there was no end in sight. Gabriel couldn't recall ever experiencing such a thing in his life. At first it had felt like a blessing – after all, water was often scarce – but it was becoming apparent that too much water could be a bad thing.

Their renovation work around the estate had to be halted. The wine fields were in danger of becoming flooded, so they had to dig ditches to lead the water away. Spending all day out in the rain, feeling cold of all things, quickly destroyed the fascination everyone had with rain.

"So, when do you predict this will stop?" Gabriel asked.

Pablo paused his work with the shovel and squinted his eyes against the rain as he turned to look at the sky.

"Not in a while," he said.

Gabriel shook his head in disgust and shot an angry look at Pablo.

"It's not my fault! I just knew it was going to start," the man said defensively.

That did little to improve Gabriel's mood. Water was pouring down his pack, and his hair was falling into his eyes. His shoulder didn't like the cool dampness, so it was aching more than was normal.

He looked up when the sound of a horse arriving reached his ears. There was a rider crossing the front yard. Gabriel and Pablo hurried to greet him, glad to get a distraction from the muddy and dreadful work.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked when they reached the man.

"I'm Lucas Armando. I came to ask for your help," the man said.

Upon closer inspection, Gabriel recognised the man as the owner of the lands north from theirs. He had wine fields as well, and he had visited the Alvarez estate a couple of times to see if there was anything he could do for the newcomers. After the way Rafael always spoke to him, his visits had become increasingly scarcer.

"Is something wrong?" Pablo asked.

"The river that flows through my lands is going to overflow if this rain doesn't stop soon. That would cause serious damage not just to my fields but here as well. I'm trying to gather volunteers to build a dam along the riverbank so that the disaster can be avoided," Lucas explained.

"We'll be there," Gabriel said. His first thought was on the danger to their land, but it wasn't his only reason. Don Lucas had helped them with the fence without asking for anything in return. Some part of Gabriel hated being in debt to someone. Another felt a twinge of gratitude and wanted to return the favour.

"Thank you. There are many who would like to come but can't leave their lands. I hope this won't be inconvenient for you," Lucas said.

"Not at all. I'll be more than happy to let Basilio dig in my place here so that I can help you," Pablo said.

Lucas cracked a smile despite the grim circumstances and nodded. "Good. We're gathering at my estate in the afternoon to plan everything," he said. He bid them farewell and turned his horse around so that he could go to the next estate and find more volunteers.

"Just the distraction I needed. I was growing tired of playing in mud," Pablo said.

"It's not funny. Building a dam is going to be even harder," Gabriel said.

"I know, but it'll be more interesting. Besides, I can't wait to see Basilio's face when he hears that he'll be digging the ditches from now on," Pablo said.

"I doubt that's going to worry him much right now," Gabriel said.

It was a little less than a week until Basilio and Lupe's wedding. The young man was beyond himself with joy – whenever he didn't turn into a nervous wreck and worry about if he was ready and if he could take care of Lupe like a good husband should. The dreadful weather didn't help either. If it didn't stop raining soon, they couldn't expect a very jovial celebration.

"You're probably right. I envy him. I wish I had someone to keep me warm at night," Pablo remarked.

"If you'd talk less and work more, you'd be so tired that falling asleep wouldn't be a problem," Gabriel said.

"You and your negative attitude. Maybe I'll get to know someone at the wedding. I hear Lupe has two cousins who are unmarried. I'll take the prettier, and you can have the other one," Pablo said.

"I'm more interested in building the dam," Gabriel said. On the other hand, the idea wasn't that bad. Even when he had been determined to marry Lolita, he hadn't said no to female beauty. Now that it was apparent that he was never going to get her, maybe he should just learn how to settle for less. If he waited too long, his options would become even more limited.

Then again, the idea of marrying some peasant's daughter didn't sit well with him. He didn't want a wife whose hands were rough from work and who was always sweaty and dirty. His wife had to be there for the world to admire, for him to show off.

But he'd worry about all of that later when it had stopped raining and he didn't ache and feel so cold all the time. Right now there were far bigger problems in his life.

* * *

There were fewer people gathered at the Armando estate than Gabriel had expected. Most of the people in the area had to deal with the problems caused by the rain at their own lands, so only those who would be directly affected by the possible flood had come. Gabriel could understand it perfectly, but at the same time he found himself irritated by everyone's disinterest.

Of those who were present, many were familiar faces. Almost everyone had worked at the Alvarez estate when they had been picking grapes. Gabriel supposed they were there to make sure the flood didn't ruin the fields and their chances of having work next season. Then he thought back to how these people had helped them with the fence even though it had been such an extra burden to them.

"I'm happy to see you all here. You all know the situation. If the rain doesn't stop soon, the river is going to overflow. My grapes were late this year, so we haven't picked them all yet. I'm going to be ruined if water gets to the fields, but I wouldn't be the only one in trouble," Lucas said.

"It's not just the fields, either. There are people living here," a man added from the side.

"If the road is covered in water, we'll be cut off from San Tomas," another one said.

Lucas nodded. "I know. There's more at stake here than just us. I will later go and request help from the army, but for now we should get started on our own," he said. He turned to Gabriel. "Do you think the army might help us?"

"I don't see why not. Nobody will benefit from the road being blocked," Gabriel said. He doubted even Raymond could come up with a plot that would require something as drastic as that.

"Then it shouldn't take too long before the dam is finished," Lucas said.

"If possible, you should ask Captain Jekyll about it. He's the likeliest person to do anything," Gabriel added. He had no idea if either of the lieutenants would care. Gonzales would, but he didn't have the authority to send anyone on such a mission. And Raymond... Probably yes, but he would find a way to make it an unpleasant experience for them. There was always room for a new tax or restrictions on their rights.

Lucas already had an idea about what to do. It turned out he had some experience with construction, so he had gone ahead and planned the dam's structure and what supplies they needed. The others, Gabriel included, were glad to let him lead. Nobody else had the necessary knowledge to get the work started.

"There is an abandoned mine in the mountains. Half of us will go there to get boulders while the rest go to the river and start digging the foundation. I'll be with the second group," Lucas decided.

Gabriel and Pablo volunteered for the first group; they had done enough digging for a lifetime. Four men accompanied them, and they hurried to prepare a wagon for their trip to the mountains. They decided to bring a few planks with them in case they got stuck on the way. The rain had ruined many of the less used roads.

"I never thought we'd all be working together again so soon," Edmundo said.

"How's your hand?" Pablo asked.

"Getting better. It's still not what it used to be, but I can't stand to stay home and do nothing for another day," Edmundo replied.

"You had better not get in the way," Gabriel said.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't work," Edmundo said, giving him a sour look.

Pablo chuckled. "Don't worry. It's his way of telling you to be careful," he said.

They reached a point where the road had turned into a field of mud, so they got off the wagon and walked. Gabriel wondered if they'd make it back with the boulders without sinking into the ground. It might be more sensible to load the wagon only half full and make more trips than try to fight the odds.

When they reached the mine, they were all drenched and exhausted from the journey. The horses let their heads hung low, having just as little enthusiasm as them. Pablo went to give them a pat to the neck.

"Hey, cheer up. That was nothing. Wait until you have to drag the wagon full of boulders back," he said.

"It's downhill," Gabriel reminded him.

"That just makes it harder in this weather," Pablo said.

"If the horses can't do it, we'll just make the boulders roll down the road and hope they don't hit anyone," Edmundo suggested.

Gabriel turned to glare at him and wondered if he was being serious. At first he thought he was, but then both Edmundo and Pablo started laughing. And he hated it when people laughed at him!

"I hope you're equally enthusiastic about the work," he grumbled.

"I wouldn't say I am, but humour makes it easier to endure. You should try it," Pablo said.

Gabriel couldn't be bothered to answer. He let the others talk some more and went to take a look at the mine. It was dark and even colder than outside, but at least there was shelter from the rain. From what he could see, it looked like the mine was still in decent condition and probably safe.

They started their work swiftly. They had brought a few lanterns with them and had been able to protect them from the rain, so they soon had light in the tunnels. One of the old passages that had been abandoned among the first was exactly what they needed. The miners had used it to store the rubble and boulders that they hadn't bothered to take outside. All Gabriel and the others had to do was take it.

The work was slow and tiresome, and the weather didn't make it any easier for them. Despite this, Gabriel thought it was a welcome change to his life. The mindless chatter of the other men and how they addressed him made him feel like he was one of them. He couldn't say when that had stopped being the most bitter thing to swallow, but it felt good. It gave him some sense of support in a life that was currently without a real purpose.

* * *

Gonzales shivered as he handed the reins of his horse to one of the Prideaux servants. His uniform was drenched, and he was certain that his boots were filled with water. He could only hope that someone would serve him some wine to warm him up.

Maybe Emilia, he mused, and that thought was enough to make him feel better than the best wine in the world could.

He was greeted by Lolita when he entered the house. He hoped to see Emilia lingering somewhere, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sergeant, what a surprise. We didn't expect you. Is something wrong?" Lolita asked.

"Well, no, not at all. I just thought I'd drop by to... uh," Gonzales stammered, realising all too late that he had no good excuse to visit the Prideaux estate.

"To make sure we aren't having any trouble because of the rain?" Lolita finished for him, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"Yes! That's exactly right," Gonzales said.

"Then you must be glad to know that everything is fine," Lolita said.

"Oh," Gonzales said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. That meant he had no excuse to stay. "I mean, that's good to hear."

Lolita poked a finger at her cheek and hummed in thought. "Then again, I'm not the right person to answer that question. Why don't you ask Emilia instead?" she asked.

"Of course! That's exactly what I'll do," Gonzales said happily, but then he realised that Emilia was even less qualified to talk about the estate than Lolita. He felt a blush creep on his face as he realised that Lolita was making fun of him.

"Don't look so heartbroken, Sergeant. I was just kidding. I'm sure Emilia will be happy that you came to see how she's doing. She doesn't have too many friends here," Lolita said.

"Where is she?" Gonzales asked.

"Helping out in the kitchen. I tried to tell her that she and her grandfather are guests here, but she insisted," Lolita said.

"I hope Mr. Lapenti is doing better," Gonzales said.

"He'll be on his feet in a few days, but it'll take a while longer before the wound is healed. He was really lucky that the shot only scratched him," Lolita said. She didn't have to say it, but Gonzales was certain that she was thinking of Gabriel and how he had been injured.

"At least the crooks who shot him are now behind bars and will face a trial for what they did," he said to cheer her up.

"You're right," Lolita said. She hesitated for a moment before she continued. "Did you notice anything odd during that battle?"

"What do you mean?" Gonzales asked.

"Zorro looked like he was having trouble with his blade. I've never seen him like that. I hope nothing is wrong."

"I'm sure Zorro knows how to take care of himself," Gonzales said. He had of course noticed the same thing. It had to be because of the injury Zorro had received when Placid had shot him. Gonzales couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the outlaw; he doubted Zorro was getting the rest he needed.

"I know, but I can't help but be worried. I wish I knew who he was so that I could help," Lolita said. "And there is something I need to talk to him about."

Gonzales didn't want to know what private business Lolita could have with Zorro, so he quickly asked if it was alright that Emilia came from the kitchen to have a word with him. Lolita agreed with eagerness that surprised him a little, but he supposed that he would never learn to understand her.

"Oh, Sergeant. Good day," Emilia said as she stepped into the main hall and noticed him. She was no longer wearing her usual clothes but had changed into something less flashy. Gonzales thought she looked even more beautiful like this.

"Good day," he said. He tried to come up with something else to say, but his mind was suddenly devoid of any thoughts. What an idiot he was!

"Lolita said you came to make sure everything is alright. That's very kind of you," Emilia said.

"Not at all. It's part of my duties to make sure all the citizens are fine," Gonzales said. No, wait. That wasn't a good thing to say. It might make Emilia think he was only here because he was an officer. "But I would of course do it anyway!" he hurried to add.

Emilia smiled, and it was enough to make Gonzales feel like the dreadful weather had turned into bright sunlight. He couldn't really say why she had such an effect on him; she just was the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

He knew he was getting distracted with his thoughts, so he coughed to get a little more composed. "I hear your grandfather is doing better," he said.

"That's right. Soon enough we won't have to be a burden to Lolita and her family anymore," Emilia said.

"Are you planning to move to town?" Gonzales asked. That would be wonderful. Then he could more easily bump into her, and he wouldn't even need an excuse.

"I think my grandfather has had enough of this town. He'll probably want to go elsewhere, maybe even return to Spain," Emilia said.

"What?" Gonzales blurted out, much louder than he meant to.

Emilia looked started. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, of course not," Gonzales said, though he felt like his heart had just been split into two. "Are you sure about that? San Tasco is a wonderful town. I'm sure you could be really happy here."

"I think so, too, but my grandfather is really stubborn. He doesn't want to stay in a place where he was so gravely wronged. And I will of course follow him wherever he goes," Emilia said.

"That's terrible," Gonzales said miserably. He couldn't bear the thought of Emilia leaving. He was sure he'd never meet anyone like her again. She could make him happy simply by saying a kind word to him, and she didn't judge him for his flaws. He couldn't let her go, at least not before he had told her how he felt.

But he couldn't tell her now. He had no idea what to say, and he knew he wouldn't make much of an impression, shivering from the cold in his wet uniform.

"Tell your grandfather that I'm glad he's doing better. Or maybe I can say that to him myself when I visit you again," he said.

"Oh, so you'll be back," Emilia said. There was an odd tone in her voice, and for a terrible moment Gonzales wondered if she maybe didn't want to see him again.

"Unless you have something against it?" he asked at once.

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised by your concern. I haven't heard much good about the army here," Emilia said.

Gonzales lowered his eyes in shame. Of course. Now that she knew how the army usually dealt with the problems of the people, it was no wonder that she had grown wary of him. Any normal person would have.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If it makes you -"

"And that just shows what a good person you truly are," Emilia said and stepped forward to take his hands into hers.

"What?" Gonzales asked.

"You don't care about the pressure from your comrades. You do exactly what you feel is right. I have never met a soldier like you," Emilia said. She sounded so eager with her praise that Gonzales couldn't help but become even more flustered. And Emilia didn't know how she was affecting him, or else she wouldn't have done it.

"Thank you. Your words mean a lot to me," he said. If he only had the courage to say something like that to her in return, but he didn't. Not now. He had been turned down too many times in the past, and he didn't want to hear those words from Emilia.

Suddenly, Emilia stepped back and shot a worried glance behind her. "Oh! I think I need to get back to the kitchen. I don't think I remembered to remove the kettle from the stove before I left!" she said and ran away before Gonzales even had the time to say goodbye.

He sighed as he watched her go, wondering how she could be that energetic at a weather like this. He felt miserable just thinking about the ride back to San Tasco and how wet and cold he'd be by the end of it.

Lolita chose this moment to return from upstairs. Gonzales supposed she had remained close by, just to make sure he and Emilia weren't alone for too long. Judging by the twinkle in her eyes, she had heard everything.

"Can I get you anything, Sergeant?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I need to be getting back to town," Gonzales said. The idea of a glass of wine was tempting, but he felt uncomfortable when Lolita was looking at him like she was inwardly laughing at his expense.

He bid a quick farewell and reluctantly returned to the pouring rain.

* * *

When he was sure that his father wasn't looking, Diego shifted on his seat and tried to find a more comfortable position. It didn't help; the wound on his right arm bothered him no matter how much he tried to avoid putting any pressure on it. And he couldn't avoid it that much – he had to appear normal so that his father wouldn't suspect a thing.

The battle with the men from the casino hadn't improved matters. Diego knew that if he would just get proper rest, he would soon be back in fighting condition. Bernard kept nagging about it to him every chance he got. It just wasn't that easy. Zorro had to ride almost every night, and those rides usually ended with battles. He couldn't just ignore his responsibilities, could he?

"You're awfully quiet today, Diego. Is something wrong?" his father asked.

"Not at all. I think the weather is just making me a little depressed," Diego said.

He knew that if he didn't let his arm the chance to heal soon, it might never get back to normal. It might have been a price he was willing to pay, but he also knew that it would cause more trouble than it was worth. Zorro had to be in perfect condition if he wanted to defeat Raymond. He hadn't faced the commander in combat yet, but he had seen him handle a sword. He was frighteningly good, perhaps on the same level as him.

His father shot him a scrutinizing glare, as if trying to read his mind, but before he could ask another question, there was a knock on the door. Bernard hurried to open it and led the guest in.

"Oh, Don Lucas. Welcome," Alejandro greeted the man who entered.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind that I remain standing. I wouldn't want to drip water all over your furniture," Lucas said.

Alejandro chucked good-naturedly and went to pour their guest a glass of wine. Out of courtesy, he didn't sit down again after handing it over to him.

Diego didn't move a muscle.

"What brings you here? Has something happened?" Alejandro asked.

Diego was wondering the same thing. While Lucas and his father got along, they weren't the closest of friends. Their estates were a good distance away from each other, and they were in different business.

"Not yet, but I'm doing my best to prevent something from happening," Lucas said. He proceeded to tell them about how the river flowing by his lands was in danger of overflowing and how it would ruin the wine fields in the entire area.

"I have already gathered some volunteers to strengthen the riverbank, but we need more help. If you could let me have even one man, I would be eternally grateful," Lucas said.

"Of course we'll help," Alejandro promised. "I'll talk to the men and find out who can come. Right now I can only promise you the help of myself and my son, but I'm sure there will be more."

"I could never ask you to come. You have more important matters to worry about," Lucas said.

"The well-being of my fellow men is the most important matter right now. Besides, if the rain doesn't stop soon, we might need help at our estate as well. I wouldn't dream of turning my back on anyone," Alejandro said. He turned to look at Diego. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course," Diego said right away. "But father, maybe you were a little hasty when you promised my help. You see, there's this fascinating book that I just -"

"Are your books more important to you than helping those in need?" Alejandro asked, and Diego couldn't decide if he sounded more surprised than angry.

"There are already so many others there. What could I do?" he asked. Saying each word was like taking a sip of poison, but it was necessary. Not only to keep up his act. If he started helping at the dam, his injury would get worse. Someone might even notice that something was wrong. He couldn't afford that.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Alejandro snarled. He shook his head and turned back to Don Lucas. "I apologize for my son. I don't think he realises how serious this is."

"It's no problem. I should probably get going and talk to a few more people. When you know anyone who is willing to help, just send him over to my estate," Lucas said. He offered Diego a brief smile before he made his exit.

"Diego, what was that?" his father asked as soon as their guest was gone.

"There's no reason to sound so upset, father. I merely pointed out that I might be busy with something else. In fact, it was a little thoughtless of you to promise my help without asking me first," Diego said.

"Thoughtless?" Alejandro barked. "The only one being thoughtless here is you! How could you say such a thing? Do you have any idea how ashamed I am of you?"

"You're exaggerating," Diego said. It took all his self-control to appear calm before his father's blazing eyes. He was ashamed of his behaviour, too.

"Does this have something to do with that secret project of yours? It's very tempting to just force the truth out of you and give you a good beating because it looks like you didn't get enough of that as a boy!"

Diego stood up and put his book away. "I'll be in my room until you've calmed down," he said.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. I want you to tell me what you're up to right now," Alejandro countered.

"I'm a grown man, father. I can do whatever I want," Diego said, not quite able to keep all of his frustration from his voice. Why did his father have to get this difficult right now? As if he didn't already have enough problems!

"Then start acting like it," Alejandro said.

For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, neither of them willing to back down. Diego had never felt such a strong desire to just blurt out the truth. For the briefest moment he cherished the image of the shock on his father's face. That would show him.

But no, that was petty and childish. He couldn't reveal Zorro's secret just because he wanted to teach his father a lesson. That would only result in more problems – then Alejandro would want to help him, go over all of his plans with him and practise sword fighting. Maybe he'd even want to ride as Zorro!

No, it was better to back down for now.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "I'll go help at the dam if it's that important to you."

"It is, but I wish you had decided to do that without my guidance," Alejandro said.

Some guidance, Diego thought. More like forcing him to choose between a raging fire and being stabbed.

He excused himself and went up to his room. He was certain that Bernard would soon follow him and nag at him about being careful with his arm and that he should tell his father everything. The mere idea of going through that conversation again was enough to make him tired.

* * *

"I heard some interesting news today."

Raymond lifted a brow. "Oh? And what would that be?" he asked.

"Some men have started building a dam near the Armando estate to prevent the river from flooding," Kapital replied. He was standing behind his desk, as he usually did when Raymond came to visit. Raymond, in contrast, preferred having a seat. If Kapital was trying to make him feel threatened by towering over him, he wanted to let him know that it wasn't working.

"That makes perfect sense. And they're well within their rights to protect their property. I would think that a flood would cause severe damage to the area," Raymond remarked.

"You know just as well as I do that this is exactly what we were hoping for. I need to buy that land, but the owners are stubborn and arrogant. They refuse to sell, but if a flood ruined everything, they would be forced into it," Kapital said.

"And you were waiting for a natural disaster to do your dirty work for you? I think you're losing your touch," Raymond said.

"That would have been convenient. Since your men are incapable of stopping Zorro, a catastrophe like that would have been useful," Kapital said.

Raymond chose to ignore the jab at him. "So, what do you expect me to do about this? Do you want me to send men to deal with the problem?" he asked. It would get tricky since the men weren't doing anything wrong, but he was sure he could come up with some lie to make his actions look justified.

"That's not necessary," Kapital said. "I have already taken care of that myself."

"Oh?" Raymond said. He appeared interested, but he couldn't help but feel irritated. Kapital had been taking care of many things on his own lately. Raymond was starting to feel like he was being pushed aside from the man's business, and he didn't like that.

He had made reasonable progress with Lieutenant Serrano. The man lacked the arrogance and greed that had made Gabriel so useful, but he had the same cruel streak. It just took a lot more work to make it show. In time, he was sure that he could bend the lieutenant entirely to his will.

"I have hired an expert swordsman from Spain. He and his friends will harass Don Lucas and the others into giving up their little project. If Zorro appears, he will be taken care of," Kapital said.

"It wouldn't be the first time Zorro defeats the best assassin money can buy," Raymond said, but he was intrigued.

"It will be different this time. These men are clever and will set up a trap for him," Kapital said. He kept a pause here, and Raymond didn't miss the amused gleam that appeared in his eyes. "And actually, I have some more news for you. I hope you'll find this interesting."

"What is it?"

"My sources tell me that your former lieutenant is contributing to the efforts at Don Lucas' estate," Kapital said.

Raymond couldn't hold back a chortle. "Gabriel? Doing something for the common good? How much are they paying him?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kapital said with a shake of his head. "It's all volunteer work."

"I wonder what he's up to," Raymond said. There was no way a man like Gabriel ever lifted a finger without getting something in return.

"What could he possibly do? He's just a peasant like all the others," Kapital said.

"True," Raymond admitted. He had stopped keeping an eye on Gabriel's doings after a while. It was clear the man was in no position to do anything that might cause trouble. Maybe he had finally accepted his role in life.

"Then again, it might still require some thought. A former officer could gather the others and organize a counter attack when my men make their move," Kapital said.

Raymond snorted. "Gabriel might be stupid enough to try something like that, but you don't need to worry. He's playing a good peasant for now, but I know what kind of man he is. All you have to do is throw him a few coins and he'll gladly betray all of his new friends," he said.

"It's worth a thought if things don't go as smoothly as I'd like," Kapital said and turned back towards the window so that he could watch the pouring rain outside.


	32. An Offer He Can't Refuse

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 32**

More men had arrived to help at the dam, so they had been able to build blockades at what they thought to be the most dangerous places around the river. There was still much work to do, though, and they still didn't have as many people as they needed.

Despite that, Gabriel would have been glad to see a few of the current workers leave. Alejandro and Diego had decided to join them starting that day, and their presence made him more than uncomfortable. Thankfully both men kept away from him as much as they could.

Watching Diego work infuriated him. The man was nearly useless. They were currently piling rocks from the mine to form a blockade. Diego's movements were clumsy and strained, as if it was painful for him to move. Since he had been there for only a few hours and had put less effort into it than anyone else, Gabriel doubted his muscles were aching already.

Or maybe he really was that weak.

At any other time, he might have chuckled as he watched how Diego let the boulder fall from his hands. Now it only irritated him. They were supposed to get something done here, and that idle fool was making it difficult for everyone.

And it looked like he was the only one who noticed. Nobody told Diego to get a hold of himself or to get out of there and let real men take care of it. Quite the contrary; he was offered help, and whenever someone spoke with him, there was always laughter and smiles.

"Do you know that man?" Pablo asked him.

"Unfortunately yes," Gabriel said.

"Any specific reason you look like you want to murder him, or are you just being you?" Pablo asked.

Gabriel avoided answering by lifting another boulder from the wagon and starting to bring it to the dam. He had many reasons to hate Diego, but he didn't feel like voicing any of them. Lolita liked Diego more than him. Diego was rich and healthy. Diego had a future as an important man in the area as his birthright. Saying that he didn't like Diego would have been the same as admitting that he was jealous of the fool.

And he was jealous, but it had nothing to do with any of the things he had listed. The part that made his blood boil was that Diego was here and got so well along with everyone. He had stepped into Gabriel's territory like he belonged there.

It wasn't easy to admit, but Gabriel wished it would have been as easy for him as it was for Diego. He had grown attached to these people, and he wanted to feel like he was one of them. He did when they were working on something together. He just wished it could be that way when they weren't all in some kind of trouble and needed each other.

He brought the boulder to the dam so that the men there could add it into the pile. As he started to turn away to return to the wagon, he heard a shout of warning.

Diego was bringing another boulder, but his hold on it was slipping. Gabriel barely managed to jump back to avoid having his feet crushed. He slipped in the mud and fell. He was already drenched and dirty from all the rain and work, but that did nothing to subdue his anger.

"Watch what you're doing!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry," Diego said, and even through the haze of his anger, Gabriel saw that the young man looked uncharacteristically sincere. The aloof and careless smile was gone, and he looked like he was being serious for once.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked, his anger not quite gone.

"Nothing. I think I'm just tired. I'm not used to this kind of work," Diego said.

He did look exhausted. Anyone could see how pale he was and that he wasn't carrying his frame right. It was as if there was something wrong with him. Seeing him like that, Gabriel wondered why he let Diego infuriate him so much. The man was pathetic and not worth it.

"Then maybe you should go home," he suggested as he picked himself up from the ground.

Diego let out a tired chuckle. "Maybe that would be for the best," he said. However, he started dragging himself towards the wagon so that he could continue his work.

Gabriel watched him go and wondered why Diego was putting so much effort into it this time. Usually, he did everything in his power to avoid any kind of work. Maybe the seriousness of the situation had finally made him grow some backbone.

Pablo stopped by his side and followed his gaze. "I hear his father forced him to come here."

"That's surprising," Gabriel said.

"Oh? How so? I can't say I know him, but from what I've heard, he never does anything productive," Pablo said.

"That's exactly why I'm surprised his father was able to convince him to come," Gabriel said. It wouldn't have been the first time Diego took the easy way out when something serious was going on. Unlike his father and Lolita, he hadn't gone to Sancho's funeral before the army had backed down.

"Someone could use that convincing at home and get Rafael to come here," Pablo said.

"It's better if he's not here to make a mess of everything," Gabriel said.

"Point taken, and I don't think even his father could yell any sense into him," Pablo said.

"It's a beating he needs, not words," Gabriel said.

"Don Augusto can be harsh, but he'd never beat his own son," Pablo said. He frowned in thought. "I wonder when he's coming back. It's been a while now since he left. Surely the news of how Rafael is running the estate must have reached him by now."

Gabriel agreed, but he wasn't sure if he was equally eager to have the don return. It might improve things with Rafael a little, but then there would once more be a clear figure of authority at the estate. He rather enjoyed his current freedom.

They continued working despite the pouring rain that sullied everyone's mood. Everyone concentrated on their tasks, which why nobody noticed the approaching riders until they had almost reached them.

"Look, it's the army," Pablo said and gave Gabriel a nudge.

Gabriel tensed, suddenly afraid that it was Serrano and that the lieutenant would see him like this. He knew that anyone's opinion shouldn't have mattered to him, but after the way Serrano had treated him earlier, he felt the need to show him that he was so much better than him.

Luck was on his side, however. Leading the soldiers was Captain Jekyll with Gonzales by his side. Gabriel relaxed, and he could see he wasn't the only one. Jekyll and Gonzales were liked among the people, which set them apart from almost everyone else in the army.

Jekyll told the soldiers to stop. He exchanged a couple of words with Lucas and praised his efforts for trying to protect the area. Upon noticing that they were short of men, Jekyll ordered everyone to help with building the dam. A few men complained about it, Gonzales among them, but a few sharp words about duty and being there for the people were enough to silence everyone.

Gabriel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the soldiers joining them, but thankfully they kept to themselves. He supposed it was no wonder; even though they were helping them now, everyone knew all too well that the same men might point their muskets at them the next day if they were being led by a different officer.

"I wonder if they aren't just trying to trick us," one of the men muttered to him.

"There's no trusting them," another one added.

As everyone returned to work, Gabriel realised that everyone, both the people and the soldiers, saw him as a member of the former group. Earlier he had been angry at Diego for having what he wanted, but now he wasn't sure if he even wanted it anymore. No matter what happened, the army was where he knew he was meant to be.

He did his best to forget that the soldiers were there. It worked for a while, but then he saw Jekyll approach him.

"Looks like business. I think I'll just... go over there," Pablo said and disappeared swiftly.

Gabriel didn't know what to do. He and Jekyll had never been friends. What could he possibly say to him now after all that had happened? Why would Jekyll even want to talk to him?

"I hear you found work at one of the local estates," Jekyll said.

"Yes," Gabriel replied.

"I'm glad you decided to stay in San Tasco. It can't have been an easy decision," Jekyll continued.

Gabriel knew Jekyll wouldn't have appreciated it if he'd said he had stayed because of revenge. He didn't know what else he could have said, so he only grunted in what he hoped sounded like an agreement.

Jekyll glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "And... just so you know, things aren't always as bad as they seem," he said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

For a moment he was sure that Jekyll was going to let him in on some grand secret, but then the captain simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "I just want to wish you luck."

Gabriel knew Jekyll wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't want to press the issue and cause a scene. He doubted that whatever information Jekyll had would have helped him anyway.

"Well... Thank you," he said somewhat awkwardly. It was easy to talk to Gonzales, but he couldn't bring himself to have a casual conversation with Jekyll.

"I don't know if it makes any difference to you, but I disagreed with the commander's decision then and still do," Jekyll said.

"Gonzales told me about it," Gabriel said. He paused for a moment as he considered his next words. "I appreciate it. It's not easy to stand against the commander."

"That doesn't change that it should perhaps be done with more frequency," Jekyll muttered.

Gabriel cast a curious look at the captain. The last time he had seen him, Jekyll had been utterly convinced that the army was justified in everything they did. Taking an active stance against the commander or downright disobeying orders didn't suit him at all – and yet Gabriel now found himself wondering how far Jekyll could be pushed before he'd do just that.

If Jekyll put his mind to it, he could be a dangerous opponent for Raymond. It was an appealing idea, but Gabriel recognised the threat it posed for him. If the truth about Raymond came to light, all the crimes he had committed as a lieutenant would also be revealed. He didn't crave revenge against the commander enough to risk that. It was a shame; the information he had about Raymond could have been put to a good use.

Jekyll was about to go and return to the soldiers, but then everyone's attention was drawn by another group of riders arriving at the scene. They were being led by a slim, fair-haired man who stopped his horse by the dam and let his eyes wander over the crowd.

"Is Don Lucas here?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" Lucas asked as he hurried to greet the men.

The man produced a piece of paper from under his jacket and handed it over to Lucas.

"Do you remember how you had to take a loan last year? You still haven't paid back even half of it," he said.

"What does that have to do with anything? There's still plenty of time," Lucas said.

"Not anymore. Handling of this affair has been handed down to me. I demand you to pay off your debt at once or we'll take your lands as payment," the man said.

"What? You can't do that! I can't possibly pay right now. We aren't even finished with this year's harvest and -"

"Your excuses don't interest me. The law is on my side," the man remarked.

"I don't even know who you are, and yet you come to my lands to make such demands to me. You could have visited me at my home," Lucas said, anger creeping to his voice.

He wasn't the only one whose patience was growing thin. Many of the men had put their work aside and moved closer to the arguing duo, Don Alejandro and some of his friends among them. The soldiers stayed put, but a few of them glanced at Jekyll to see what he would do. Gabriel was curious about his reaction as well.

"My name is Marcus Abarca. I would have been happy to see you at your estate, but it seems that you're spending your time here nowadays," the man said.

"That's because of the work. The rain is going to make the river overflow. If we don't do something -" Lucas started to explain, but he was cut off before he could finish.

"As I said, your excuses are irrelevant to me. All I care about is that you pay off your debt," Abarca said.

"Surely you can wait until the weather gets better and everyone can go back to work? I promise I'll pay back everything I borrowed," Lucas said.

"It doesn't sound like you peasants understand a word of what I'm saying. I have been instructed to get the money right now," Abarca said. To illustrate his words, he drew out the blade that was hanging by his side.

"Hey, now!" Lucas called out and backed away when the sword was pointed at his face.

"There's no need to use force!" Alejandro snarled and came to stand by Lucas' side. Many of his friends did the same, which prompted Abarca's companions to get off their horses. Nobody made a move, but the tension between the groups could explode at any moment.

Gabriel found himself drawn to the way Abarca was holding his sword. His pose was relaxed but confident, and he was sure that the man was talented with the weapon.

"That's enough!" Jekyll bellowed.

The captain's strong voice silenced everyone else and made them turn to look at him in surprise. Some had probably forgotten he was even there. Nobody said a word as Jekyll marched through the crowd to address Abarca and his men.

"The law doesn't give you the right to harass anyone and disrupt their work. There is a better time for handling this business. Furthermore, you can't expect Don Lucas to have the money ready when he only now hears about someone else handling the affair. You have to give him time," Jekyll said. Although he didn't raise his voice, he spoke in a firm tone that left little room for arguments.

However, Gabriel suspected it was his uniform and not his voice that made Abarca back down. The man sheathed his sword and retreated to his horse.

"You have four days. I can't give you any more time," he said as he climbed onto the saddle.

The atmosphere remained tense until Abarca and his companions had disappeared behind a curve on the road. Once they could no longer be seen, Lucas sighed and turned to face the others.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

"If you need any help, we're all ready to assist you," Alejandro said.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I can get the money together myself," Lucas said. Next, he spoke to Jekyll, "Captain, I thank you for your interference. It could have got ugly without you."

"That's why we're here," Jekyll replied. "I don't like the way those men behaved. They don't seem like legitimate businessmen."

"The paper they showed me was real. It seems the man who borrowed me the money has died without heirs, so the South India Trading Company has acquired his estate and handles this matter," Lucas explained.

"And now that," Alejandro muttered.

"Kapital has caused enough trouble here already," one of the others added.

"Please, let's not allow this get us distracted. The money is my problem alone. What is more important now is finishing the dam before the river overflows," Lucas said.

"That's right," Alejandro agreed.

Everybody returned to work, but the atmosphere was even less inspiring than before. Now it was no longer only the rain and rising water in the river that made everyone worried. All talk had turned towards the men who had come to cause trouble, and everyone, including Gabriel, was certain that this wouldn't be the last they heard of them.

* * *

Emilia was humming to herself as she stirred the soup she had made. It smelled good, but she didn't want to trust that. Her previous attempt hadn't been a success, even though she had followed Lolita's instructions perfectly. She just couldn't understand how Lolita made it look so easy, but maybe she'd get it right this time.

"Hey, Emilia. There's a guest for you," Lolita said as she entered the kitchen.

"For me? Who is it?" Emilia asked.

"Sergeant Gonzales. Of course, he didn't say he came to see you, but I think he did. Otherwise he would never make the trip here in this weather," Lolita said.

Emilia felt warm in the pit of her stomach as she thought that Gonzales had come all the way here just to see her. He was always so nice to her. At the same time, she felt nervous. What if he wanted more? How long would it take before he realised she wasn't the kind of woman a man like him was expected to marry? If she let herself get too close to him, her heart would be broken again.

But that was the least of her worries right now. There was something much more important on her mind.

"He must be drenched! I'll bring him some of my soup," she decided.

"That's a wonderful idea," Lolita agreed. She hurried to get a bowl and told Emilia that she'd keep an eye on the soup while she talked with Gonzales. Her encouragement worried Emilia somewhat. She hoped Lolita wasn't trying to set her up with the sergeant. He was nice, but she couldn't imagine why a man like him would ever have someone like her.

"Hello, Sergeant," she greeted him as she arrived at the main hall.

"Emilia," Gonzales said. A smile that nearly split his face in two made him look like the happiest man in the world despite his drenched uniform.

"You shouldn't ride around in weather like this. You're going to get sick," Emilia said.

"I have to fulfill my duties regardless of the weather," Gonzales said, puffins his chest.

"Oh? And what duties do you have here?" Emilia asked.

"Uh..." Gonzales muttered and turned his eyes to his feet. He looked so uncomfortable all of a sudden that Emilia couldn't help but chuckle. Most men she knew were always so self-confident, like they were made of stone. It was so endearing to encounter a man who let her see exactly what he felt at any moment.

"Here. Try this soup. I made it myself," she said and offered him the bowl. He took it, and it was then that Emilia realised she should have invited him to the dining hall where he could sit down. How stupid she was; forgetting things that even the lowest servants knew.

"Wait, don't eat it yet!" she said and tried to grab the bowl back.

Gonzales, who wasn't expecting her sudden move, didn't think to let go of the bowl. Emilia instinctively yanked at it, and the next moment half of the soup was on the floor. The rest splashed all over Gonzales' uniform.

"Oh, no!" Emilia said as she eyed the mess. What an idiot she was! How could she be so stupid? "I'm so sorry! I'll get something to clean you up! Sorry!"

She turned around and tried to run back to the kitchen, but Gonzales grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong," Gonzales said.

"But your uniform. I ruined it!" Emilia said.

Gonzales laughed good-heartedly. "After hours in the rain, some hot soup feels good whether it's inside or outside my stomach. Besides, the rain will wash away everything when I return to town," he said.

Emilia knew it couldn't be that simple. She had made a mistake, and anyone else would have reprimanded her for it. But not Gonzales. He was always so kind to her no matter what happened.

"Thank you," she said, feeling a little better. "If you'll let go of me, I'll get you more soup."

"What? Oh! I'm sorry!" Gonzales said and immediately released her wrist. It was only after he had done it that Emilia realised how warm his hands were despite that he had just come from the pouring rain.

"I'll be back soon!" she said and hastily turned away.

Lolita was stirring the soup as Emilia entered the kitchen. She turned around and lifted her brows at her.

"You look startled. What happened?" she asked.

"I need more soup," Emilia said.

"Oh, he already ate it? He must love it!" Lolita said.

Emilia didn't want to explain everything to Lolita, so she only nodded and hurried to get more soup for Gonzales. She was all to aware of the knowing smile on Lolita's face and couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. She had told her that she had no feelings for Gonzales, hadn't she? It was irritating that Lolita thought she knew better.

This time she was more careful with the soup, and Gonzales was seated without further incidents. Emilia found herself wringing her hands when he ate the first spoonful. What if he didn't like it? He was probably used to better.

Well, at least he didn't spit it out. And he did take more than one spoonful.

"This is really good," Gonzales said.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know I'm not a very good cook," Emilia said.

"It's not bad," Gonzales corrected. "I just think... maybe it could do with a little more pepper." He cringed as he said these words and glanced fearfully at her, anticipating her reaction. He looked so worried that Emilia had to smile.

"I don't mind getting honest advice. You don't learn to juggle or perform magic tricks if you can't take some criticism," she said.

"Oh, good," Gonzales said with a sigh of relief. "Sometimes women blow up at me for the slightest misplaced word. Not that I know that many women, I mean! I mean my sisters!"

"You have siblings?" Emilia asked.

"Yes, seven of them. They all live in San Vittorio," Gonzales said.

"If they're all as nice as you, I'd love to meet them one day," Emilia said.

"I could take you there some time if you – Wait, no, what am I saying?" Gonzales said and nearly knocked over the remaining soup as he jumped to his feet. "I thank you very much for the soup, but now I really have to get going back. My duties await. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Emilia said. At first she was puzzled by his haste, but then she realised that there was really only one reason why a man would take a woman to meet his family. She was so used to travelling that she hadn't even thought of it.

He's really worried about making a good impression on me and not insulting me, she mused as she returned to the kitchen. Yet another quality that set him apart from most men she had known.

"So, how was it?" Lolita asked.

"I wish my soup were better," Emilia said. "And not just my soup. I'd like to learn to cook all kinds of food."

"I'm not sure how much I can help you with that. I'm not a very good teacher. But I know just the right person. You should go and to talk to Maria at the de la Vega estate," Lolita said.

"I don't want to be trouble," Emilia said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble. Maria would love to each you, and I'm sure she'd be happy to get a pair of hands to help her with the chores, " Lolita said.

"I'll talk to my grandfather and ask what he thinks of it," Emilia said. The more she considered it, the more she liked the idea. She could finally learn to do some of the things that every woman was supposed to know. Something about that thought made her want to smile.

* * *

Gabriel was so tired that he wanted nothing more than go to bed and fall asleep. He would have done it if not for the constant ache that kept him awake. It wasn't just his shoulder anymore, but that was the worst part. He could ignore it when he was working with the others because then he had something to prove, but when he was alone in his little hut, he had no need to show off to anyone.

He hated moments like this. He felt useless and trapped; there was nothing he could do to escape the pain or the frustrating situation of his life. At times like this he forgot the newly-found sense of belonging among the others and recalled all too well things that only angered him. Raymond's words to him as he had dismissed him. Zorro's face and the countless times he had defeated him in battle. The way Serrano had humiliated him in front of everyone.

If there only were some way he could have his revenge against everyone who had slighted him. At this point, however, he had to wonder if even that would satisfy him in the long run. Even if both Raymond and Zorro dropped dead, that would do nothing to change his situation.

There was a knock on his door. Gabriel's first thought was that Pablo couldn't sleep either and had come to kill some time, so he told the person to enter. He was therefore surprised to see that it was the man from earlier, Abarca.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked as he stood up.

"Calm down. I didn't come to fight," Abarca said. He closed the door and leaned against it, his hands visible, but Gabriel didn't let his guard down. This man had to have a good reason for seeking him out, and it probably didn't bode well for him.

"I asked you what you want," he said. "If you don't tell me right now, then get the hell out of here."

"Nice place you have here," Abarca said and let his eyes travel around the hut. "But I guess it took a little time to get used to it after the barracks."

Gabriel was suddenly all too aware of the small space, the dust that had gathered around and the simple furniture. He felt his face grow hot, but he couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"Did you just come to mock me?" he asked. Why would this man bother? They had never met before; there was nothing personal between them.

"No, I came to offer you a way out of this dump," Abarca said.

"What could you possibly do?" Gabriel asked.

"For starts, this," Abarca said. He reached inside his vest, pulled out a bag and threw it on the table. The sound made it all too obvious what was inside.

Gabriel reached out to take the bag, but Abarca grabbed it before him.

"Not so fast," the man said. "First we have to talk."

"About what?" Gabriel growled.

"The dam. You were there today and saw everything," Abarca said.

"I don't see what that has to do with me. Either Don Lucas gets the money and pays off his debt or you get his land," Gabriel said.

"It's not either or. We have to get that land," Abarca said.

Gabriel recalled how Lucas had said that the South India Trading Company was now handling the matter of his loan. He hadn't given it a second thought then, but now he realised the possibilities. If there was something Kapital or his employees wanted from him, he might get a good benefit from it.

"Then hope he doesn't get the money," he said non-chalantly, as if he wasn't one bit interested.

"We don't think much of hope. Direct action is more like our style. And that's where we want you to come in," Abarca said.

"Go on," Gabriel said.

"We want the dam to break to give in and flood the lands so that Don Lucas has to sell them. We need someone to cause problems among the men working on the dam so that our work will be easier. You seem to have some influence among them. Help us, and you'll get this and more," Abarca said and tossed the bag of coins back on the table.

Gabriel found himself hesitating with his answer. He knew this was the kind of chance that he would never get again. The bag contained more money that he would earn at the estate in months. And yet the thought of ruining everyone's hard work made him want to squirm.

"You work for the South India Trading Company," he stated.

"Yes. Needless to say, the company is always willing to employ people with the right skills," Abarca said.

This was his chance to be important again. If he did this and made a good impression on Kapital, maybe he'd find himself in a position of power again – real power, not this ordering peasants around and fixing a roof business. Even more importantly, that would bring him close to Raymond again. Somehow he would find a way to use the situation to his advantage and have the revenge he so longed for.

Then he thought Pablo and the others and how they had worked in the rain to protect their lands. If the river flooded, it wouldn't be just Don Lucas who suffered. They'd have to pay the price at the Alvarez estate as well.

But it wouldn't be so bad; they'd get over it. Besides, Gabriel wouldn't be there to see it. He didn't have to care about it.

Ignoring the remains of his guilt, he reached for the money.

* * *

The next day, Gabriel and the others from the Alvarez estate didn't go to the dam, so Gabriel could do nothing to fulfil his end of the deal. He was grateful for the delay because he had no idea what he could possibly do.

Even more importantly, it would provide to be the most enjoyable day in a good while. Basilio's wedding was only a few days ahead, so Pablo had suggested that they should take the young man drinking for the last time before he became Lupe's slave for good.

The tavern was crowded when they got there, but somehow they managed to find a table for all three of them.

"I don't think I can drink anything. I'm too nervous," Basilio said. He was pale and nearly shaking. Gabriel was half convinced he'd throw up on the altar when it was time to exchange vows.

"Then you have to relax, and there's only one good way to do it. You have to use this chance. I don't think Lupe will let you go drinking with us as often as you'd like," Pablo said. He waved to get the owner's attention.

"We'll have a bottle of -" he started when the man came to them, but Gabriel cut him off.

"We'll have a bottle of the best wine you have," he said.

The owner's eye lit up. "Of course. Right away," he said and hurried to fulfil the order.

"And who's going to pay for that?" Pablo asked.

"I will," Gabriel said. He reached into his pocket and took out some of the coins he had got from Abarca. He enjoyed the wide-eyed gaping from Pablo and Basilio. It was a while since he had felt so satisfied with himself.

"Since when do you have that much money?" Pablo asked.

"I'm full of surprises," Gabriel said smugly. However, he didn't want to make anyone suspicious, so he swiftly continued, "Actually, I've been saving for this for a long time now. I knew from the start that Basilio and Lupe would get married one day, so I wanted to be prepared."

"Really? That's generous! Thank you," Basilio said.

"Huh, I wouldn't have expected that of you, but maybe you aren't that bad after all," Pablo said. "If you keep up this nice attitude, maybe we'll be drinking for your marriage next time."

"Only if the most perfect woman moves to town," Gabriel said, the words slipping out even before he had the time to think of Lolita. He could have someone better, he realised. Why settle for less when his life was finally going in the right direction again?

"At least you have standards," Pablo said with a shake of his head.

The owner soon arrived with the wine. Gabriel cherished the taste; it was a long time since he had last enjoyed such luxury. He hadn't even realised how much he had missed comforts like that.

They talked about the wedding and gave Basilio tips about how to be impressive at the wedding night – after all, Pablo reasoned, since Basilio was all that Lupe was going to get, he had better make sure she didn't regret her decision. Gabriel got the feeling that by the time they were done, Basilio had heard more than he ever wanted and was even more frightened of the wedding than before.

"Hey, isn't that the sergeant?" Pablo asked all of a sudden and pointed at the crowd.

When Gabriel turned to look, he saw that it was indeed Gonzales. The sergeant was searching for familiar faces and waved when he noticed them. It took some time before he was able to make his way through the crowd to them, but once he did, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright, what happened?" Gabriel asked.

"I met Emilia today. She's the most wonderful girl in the world," Gonzales said dreamily.

"I hope it wasn't in that uniform. It's filthy," Gabriel pointed out.

Gonzales glanced down at his chest. "Oh, that. It's Emilia's soup. I didn't want to wash it away yet because she made it," he said.

"If she threw soup at you, I don't think she'll return your feelings," Gabriel said. He tried to feel angry about the indifference Gonzales showing towards his uniform, but he was in such a good mood that it didn't work.

Gabriel bought more wine, and soon enough everyone was talking and laughing. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt so accepted, so certain of himself and so happy. He had the feeling that he had finally found a direction for his life again.


	33. Basilio's Wedding

**A warning just in case:** this chapter includes the third item mentioned on my content list in the first chapter. If you have triggers, it's better to check it out.

And I'm really sorry about the state of my updates. I've become so immersed in Hetalia of all things that everything Zorro-related has almost entirely disappeared from my brain. But I'm a few chapters short from finishing my Hetalia fanfic, and after that I intend to turn my attention back to this story.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 33**

The atmosphere at the dam had sunk even lower. Everyone was worried about Don Lucas' money problems and that all of their work could be for nothing if he had to sell his lands to the South India Trading Company. Nobody knew what Kapital wanted to do with the area, but everyone agreed on one thing – it couldn't be anything good.

Another problem was that someone had been sabotaging the dam. Several boulders had been removed, and if Diego hadn't happened upon it by accident, water might have broken through.

"Who would do such a thing? Nobody will benefit if the dam is broken," Pablo said.

Gabriel knew better than well who it had been. He felt just as irritated as the others, but he knew that it would work in his favour in the end. Soon enough he wouldn't have to worry about fences and dams anymore; he'd be above such things.

"I have my doubts about this whole thing," he said.

"What do you mean?" Pablo asked.

Several other men around them turned to listen as well.

"I'm talking about these mysterious men who removed the boulders. All we have is Diego's word. How can we be sure he didn't just break the dam himself? He's clumsy enough," Gabriel said.

"Diego may be clumsy, but he's not a liar," one of the men said.

"That's right. He'd never try to hide his mistakes," another one added.

Gabriel snorted. "I don't have that much faith in him. You've seen him work here. He's even more pathetic than usual."

"Well, that much is true. Something must be wrong with him."

"What's wrong with him is that he's lazy and useless," Gabriel said.

"I think you're being a little hard on him," Pablo said. "Sure, he gets in the way and doesn't contribute that much, but he seems like an honest man."

There were murmurs of agreement in the crowd, and Gabriel knew that he would never get them to turn against Diego if he didn't have solid evidence. Well, no matter. That had been just a personal issue anyway. He had bigger goals than that.

He turned to cast a grim look at the dam. "To be honest, I'm not sure if this is worth all the trouble," he said.

"How so?" Pablo asked.

"What if Don Lucas doesn't get the money together? He'll lose the land, and then we will have worked here for nothing," Gabriel said.

"How can you say that? If the river overflows, it's not just Don Lucas's lands that will be affected. Our fields are in danger, too," Pablo said, a hint of irritation entering his voice.

"We're far away enough. It wouldn't be the end of the world, especially since the season is over."

"But -"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not too interested in working like a slave on this dam when it's all too likely that the lands will go to Kapital," Gabriel said.

These words had the reaction he had been hoping for. He could see doubt appear on the faces of the men around him. They were all working here only because they wanted to help Lucas. Nobody wanted to do a thing for Kapital.

"That's right. Kapital has caused enough trouble," one man said.

"He hasn't done anything. It's not his fault so many men who work for him turn out to be criminals."

"Are you insane? He's the one who brings these men here! Think about Adans' mine, the burnt fields and the incident with the hospital. He must know what's going on!"

"And he's friends with Raymond. I don't want to work here if it means Kapital will soon own these lands."

Gabriel felt a sense of self-satisfaction wash over him as he listened to the men quarrel. The spark was there; he only needed to blow into it and soon enough nobody would want to help at the dam anymore. Then the river would either flood on its own or Abarca and the others would destroy the dam. Either way, Kapital would come to own the lands he wanted, and Gabriel would take the first step on his way towards a better life.

He couldn't quite suppress the regretful pang he felt as he thought about that. Once this was all over, he wouldn't be working at the Alvarez estate anymore. He hated himself for it, but he almost felt guilty about what he was doing. These people had forgotten about his past deeds and accepted him as one of them. Lying to them and taking advantage of them was no longer as easy as it had been in the past.

Stop thinking about it, he growled in his mind. He would forget all about these people as soon as he had money and power again.

* * *

Diego and Alejandro were on their way home. Alejandro was in a sour mood after everything that happened at the dam. Ever since the men from the South India Trading Company had first shown their faces, everything had been troublesome.

He couldn't blame the people for being worried. He was as well, which was why he had offered Don Lucas help in case he couldn't get the money together on his own. Lucas had thanked him but declined, saying that he couldn't solve his problem by borrowing even more money to pay a loan. Normally, Alejandro would have agreed, but this time he felt that Lucas' hesitation was only causing more trouble.

Gabriel was one problem. Alejandro had no idea what the man was trying to achieve, but he was clearly trying to turn everyone against Lucas. Just thinking about it made Alejandro want to shake his head. It was utter insanity.

And then there was Diego and his usual problems. Alejandro had hoped that coming face to face with how the people were struggling to protect their lands would lift Diego's spirits and make him more active, but it hadn't worked. If anything, Diego was more useless than before.

Alejandro had been keeping an eye on him at the dam. It was obvious that Diego's injury hadn't healed yet. Until now, he hadn't realised how seriously Diego had been hurt. And that wasn't even the only thing that worried him.

"You should probably stay at home from now on," he said.

"Maybe you're right. I haven't been very useful." Diego sounded glum, which was no wonder. No man liked to be faced with the fact that he couldn't do what was expected of him.

"That's not what I mean. Diego, why didn't you tell me that your arm still hasn't healed?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Diego said at once.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Do you think I didn't notice the way you moved at the dam? And before that at home. I didn't say anything because I promised to stay out of your mysterious business and because I thought you'd be wise enough to have enough rest, but apparently I can't trust you even that much."

"It's nothing. I just sprained my shoulder when I fell off the stairs," Diego said, attempting an amused chuckle at his clumsiness.

Alejandro thought back to all of Diego's other excuses in the past months and wondered why he hadn't seen through them. Had he been that willing to believe that his son would stumble over his own feet like a toddler?

"Diego," he said in a low voice. "I'm insulted you think I'd believe something that stupid. Furthermore, you disappoint me. Don't you see the damage you're causing to yourself and everyone else?"

"Father, I -"

"Let me finish. I don't know where you got that injury, but it's not healing right because you won't let it. When we get home, you're letting Maria have a look at it," Alejandro said.

"Bernard can do it. He's been taking care of it until now. I think he's interested in becoming a doctor, so it's good practice for him," Diego said.

"That's the first time I hear of those ambitions," Alejandro pointed out.

"He doesn't like to talk about it. It's not easy for an orphan like him to get into school."

"You know just as well as I do that Bernard only needs to ask if he wants to go to school. I would take care of everything," Alejandro said. He could hardly believe they were having this ridiculous conversation. "But that's not all I had to say," he continued. "If you're so stupid that you don't care about yourself, you should care about others. You're only in the way at the dam. You should have told me you were injured, and I wouldn't have insisted for you to come."

"I'm sorry," Diego said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alejandro asked.

Diego turned his eyes to his hands. "I was ashamed, and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

Alejandro could only stare at his son. Did he think he was stupid? Why did Diego think it was preferable to say he was lazy and not interested in helping than be honest and say he was injured? Unless he had got the damn injury while... Alejandro couldn't even come up with anything that would be worse than what Diego was doing now.

It all meant that Diego was determined to keep both the injury and its cause a secret from everyone with the possible exception of Bernard. It had to be something of utmost importance. Alejandro frowned as he tried to imagine what it could be.

The steady drumming of the rain and the horses' hooves against the muddy road were nearly hypnotic, and it was only the fire of his anger that stopped him from falling too deep into his thoughts. So many things were going wrong. His own son didn't trust him. Bernard didn't trust him. Compared to that, the problems at the dam were almost welcome. At least they were something he knew how to deal with.

He wondered about the men Diego claimed he had seen. Alejandro was certain that they were from the South India Trading Company. It would be just like Kapital to send someone to ruin their work.

Alejandro had told Lucas that they had better start guarding the dam just in case the men came back. He wasn't going to just wait, not for the men to destroy the dam nor for Zorro or anyone else to help them. It was better to do this on their own. Besides, Zorro was –

Suddenly, he felt like lightning had struck him. Sergeant Gonzales had told him of Zorro's injury when they had been looking for Emilia's grandfather. It matched Diego's wound, and even the time frame was a perfect fit.

And... It would explain where Diego went at night, why he didn't want to talk about his business with anyone and why he was never there when he was needed. It would explain everything with such flawless logic that Alejandro felt chilled to the bone.

It wasn't the first time he entertained such thoughts, but until now they had been irritated musings of how he wished Diego were more like Zorro. But if Diego were more like Zorro, he'd be the way he had been before going to study in Spain.

It was insanity, Alejandro knew. Diego couldn't be Zorro. It couldn't be true because... Because his son wouldn't take such a risk and endanger his life by becoming an outlaw. No, Diego was –

Alejandro felt like shaking his head. What did he prefer? That Diego was an unlawful hero or a lazy idler who never did anything useful? On the other hand, lazy idlers didn't face death every night and left no mourning fathers behind.

He turned to Diego, glaring at him like a raging bull, and opened his mouth to demand an answer for this insanity. There had to be another explanation, and he needed to hear it.

And if there wasn't... Just what did Diego think he was doing? Did he think he was proving a point? That this was how to make his father proud? That... that it was alright to lie to everyone and risk that he might die without ever telling them the truth?

"Father, what is it? You look so pale all of a sudden," Diego said.

Alejandro wanted to yell at his son, to demand him to admit the truth right now. He was so angry he was almost shaking, and he didn't know what he'd do if Diego said he was Zorro. Then again, he didn't know what he'd do if he said he wasn't.

"It's... nothing," he forced himself to say. Diego would never admit it like this. He would just keep lying. Alejandro needed to find proof; he had to catch Diego in the act and corner him. It reminded him of his wife. She had also kept her secrets stubbornly like a mule when she had thought it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked, and Alejandro wondered if the irony of the situation even occurred to him.

Alejandro didn't trust himself enough to open his mouth. He might have let the question – or was it an accusation? – slip out. It was safer to let Diego think his father was too angry to talk.

* * *

The rain wasn't showing any signs of stopping. As he watched it from the window of his office, Captain Jekyll couldn't help but wonder if it was there to wash away all the sins that were being committed in San Tasco. He wasn't normally the kind of man who entertained such thoughts, but the conversation he had just had with Commander Raymond had left him unsettled.

Earlier that day, Don Lucas had come to ask for the army's help. Someone had tried to destroy the dam, and everyone was worried that they might come back. Jekyll had naturally promised that he would send men to guard the dam at night. What else was there to do? The army's responsibility was to protect the people.

Apparently, the commander disagreed. Or, as he had put it, the army had to prioritize. They couldn't do everything these peasants asked of them.

Jekyll had no idea what else was so important at the moment that it left them no resources for the dam. He wanted to believe that Raymond had good reasons for his decision, but somewhere inside him was that gnawing feeling of unrest that had settled there after he had witnessed too many heartless decisions and orders from the commander.

There was a knock on his door, and he told the person to enter. When he turned around, he saw that it was Sergeant Gonzales.

"How did it go, sir?" Gonzales asked.

"We will not be guarding the dam," Jekyll replied.

Gonzales sighed. "I feared so."

"So, you aren't surprised that the army refuses to help the people when they need us?" Jekyll asked.

Gonzales stiffened and turned his eyes to his feet. "I'm afraid not," he said in a defeated voice.

"Well, I'm surprised. And angry. I feel like I'm seeing San Tasco for the first time with open eyes. What goes on here is a disgrace," Jekyll said. He should have seen it sooner, he knew. All the signs had been there since his very first day in San Tasco. He had just chosen not to see them because he had believed so strongly in the fact that the army was always right.

Had he been wrong about Zorro all this time? If the commander truly made so many wrong decisions, didn't that give Zorro the right to fight him? Jekyll wanted to say no; nobody was above the law. But if there truly was no other way...

No. Zorro was a criminal. The army was wrong, but they didn't need bandits to solve their problems for them. There were better, legal ways to do it. If he could gather evidence of Raymond's activities and get a word to the governor general, there would be an end to this.

For a moment, Jekyll considered telling Gonzales about this, but he decided against it. He was sure the sergeant would agree with him, but it was dangerous to let anyone know. Maybe later when he stood on stronger ground would he tell Gonzales and maybe even Placid. The lieutenant was an honest man, and Jekyll saw much of himself in him. Too much, maybe, as he was certain that Placid was still oblivious to the truth.

He wanted to believe the same of Serrano, but he couldn't read the man. Maybe he was just as blind as he had been or thought it was his duty to follow orders, even ones that were wrong. Or maybe he didn't care.

And that left him with a dilemma that refused to give him peace. What of Gabriel? He had been closer to Raymond than anyone else; he had carried out most of the controversial orders. Jekyll had never heard him complain. Had he been simply following orders? Or had he supported Raymond in his decisions?

Jekyll's thoughts turned to the hidden compartment in his desk and the letter that would ruin his career if anyone ever found it. He had taken a massive risk when he had stolen one of Raymond's letters to the governor general, and it was pure, unimaginable luck that it had remained a secret for so long. He had risked everything because he had felt that Gabriel was being treated unfairly, but now he found himself wondering if the man was worthy of it.

It was only a few days ago that he had met Gabriel at the dam. Jekyll was glad it looked like he had found a place among the people, but that said nothing of his honour. People could adapt frighteningly well in desperate situations without changing one bit.

But at least Gabriel was doing something good. It was more than could be said of anyone in the army, Jekyll himself included, at the moment.

Jekyll remained standing by the window long after Gonzales had excused himself, deep in thought.

* * *

Lolita shuddered as water kept pouring down her back. She had thought that bringing a long cloak would protect her against the rain somewhat, but she was already drenched. She could only hope that she wouldn't catch a cold or worse.

"You should go home. This isn't the place for a woman," Don Lucas said.

"Nonsense!" Lolita snapped, and the anger warmed her somewhat. "I can work here just as well as any of you. Besides, you're already short on men, so it won't hurt that I'm here."

Lucas sighed. "True," he admitted in a regretful tone and turned to look at the dam.

Lolita could very well understand the man's somber mood. Diego had told her about how Gabriel had been turning everyone against Lucas and telling them not to come to work anymore. Some had listened to him, and now there were hardly enough men to keep building the dam and to guard it.

"I have no idea what that Gabriel is planning, but I don't like it," she said.

"I don't think he's planning anything. He's only being cautious," Lucas said.

"More like selfish! I thought he'd understand by now how important it is for us to stick together against the army and Kapital. If he's truly worried about Kapital getting your lands – which I very much doubt – he should know that his approach is all wrong. Giving up won't get us anywhere. He should be encouraging everyone to work even harder," Lolita said, the frustrated words pouring out of her mouth. She almost wished Gabriel were there to hear what she had to say, but the dislike for having to look at his face made her grateful for the fact that he was attending some wedding that day.

Lucas grunted in agreement. Lolita felt a little foolish for her outburst; she wasn't helping anyone by ranting at Lucas like that. He knew how serious the situation was better than anyone else.

"Do you think the men are coming back?" she asked. Unlike many others, she had full faith in Diego and knew that he would never lie about something that serious. If he said someone had tried to destroy the dam, it was true.

"I don't know, but it's better to be careful. I have found enough volunteers to keep watch for the next couple of nights. After that it can get difficult," Lucas replied.

"I just wish this rain would stop," Lolita said. It might not solve the problem with Lucas' debt, but at least then the river would no longer pose a threat.

"It can't go on forever," Lucas said. "Besides, I've been to the army. Captain Jekyll promised that he'll send men if we need them."

"I wouldn't count on the army's help," Lolita said, but she knew Jekyll was a good man underneath the stiff and proper shell. So was Gonzales, and what little she had seen of Placid had convinced her that he wasn't all bad either. Having three good men as officers made the situation all the more frustrating; why couldn't they see what was right in front of them and do something about it? At this rate, things would never get better in San Tasco.

Lolita wanted to shake her head at herself. Maybe it was the rain that was making her think such thoughts. After all, they had Zorro. Even if nobody else did anything to help, they could always count on Zorro being there for them.

That thought cheered her up somewhat. If the men from the South India Trading Company came to cause trouble again, Zorro would stop them. Lolita was sure of it.

* * *

The terrible weather hadn't been enough to sully the excitement and happiness of the day for those who had attended Basilio and Lupe's wedding at the small chapel outside town. Lupe had a sizeable family, so there had been barely enough room for everyone during the ceremony, even though the only people representing Basilio were his friends from the Alvarez estate.

It was a long time since Gabriel had last been to a wedding. His oldest brother, Agustín, had got married a couple of years ago. Thinking back to that made Gabriel wonder if he shouldn't have contacted either one of his brothers already, just to let them know how he was doing. He was certain they had been informed of what had happened, but they knew him well enough to know that it was pointless to approach him if he didn't want it.

And he most certainly didn't want it, not now. Agustín was a lawyer and Adolpho was working in a jewellery store which he would eventually inherit since his master had no children. Gabriel didn't care for either occupation, but at least his brothers were successful. He couldn't show his face before them until he he had got his life back in order.

That thought threatened to ruin his mood with unfortunate guilt about what he was doing at the dam, so he pushed it aside. Now was not the time to think about the dam or the South India Trading Company. Now was Basilio and Lupe's day, and the young couple's happiness was contagious.

"Finally out of that church. Now we can drink and get to know Lupe's pretty cousins!" Pablo said cheerfully as the guests were on their way to Lupe's parents' home where there would be a small celebration. They weren't a rich family by any means, but it was the day of their only daughter's marriage, so they had done their best.

"I don't think you'll make a very good impression if you get drunk right away," Gabriel pointed out.

He had no interest in Lupe's cousins, even though they were indeed beautiful and perfect wife candidates. He might have entertained the idea only a few days before, but now he knew he was on his way to once more enjoying a better life. Peasant girls were beneath him.

"I'll drink after I've convinced one of them to have an agreement with me," Pablo said.

"Then you'll be in no condition to work tomorrow," Gabriel said. Then he wished he hadn't. The mention of the dam made Pablo's smile fade and brought a thoughtful look into his eyes.

"Do you still think it's a waste of time?" he asked.

"Yes. It's pointless to keep working on the dam."

"You were just as ready to help as the others. Why did you change your mind?" Pablo asked.

"I didn't know the South India Trading Company was involved," Gabriel said. It was almost true, just not in the way Pablo believed. Gabriel felt the pang of guilt that had become uncomfortably familiar over the past few days. Whenever he thought of how everyone's work – his work, too – would be ruined because of what he had done, he got the urge to tell everyone the truth.

"I don't like this either, but I don't think giving up will help. What we have to do is stand up against them and help Don Lucas so that he can keep his lands. Just like he and his men came to help us before," Pablo said.

"That's nonsense," Gabriel grumbled, but he had lost all interest in the conversation. Deep down he knew that Pablo was right and that what he was doing was despicable. But hadn't his actions always been despicable by normal standards? He hadn't cared before, so why should he care now?

He was saved from the situation by Basilio who surprised them both with a slap to the back.

"Hey, why do you two look like you just came out of a funeral? Nobody died; I got married!" he said, his smile that of the happiest man in the world.

"We're just jealous," Pablo said with, but Gabriel didn't miss how forced his laughter was.

"Then stop sulking here and go talk to Lupe's cousins. Anna could be your type," Basilio said.

One of Lupe's uncles chose that moment to grab the young man's arm and pull him aside so that he could introduce him to some members of his new family. Gabriel and Pablo watched them go. Neither spoke for a moment.

"We'll talk about this again tomorrow. I want to have fun today," Pablo said.

"Agreed."

It was surprisingly easy to forget about tension between them, especially after a few glasses of wine. Lupe's father played the mandolin and entertained them with happy songs that tuned out the sound of the rain outside. With everyone gathered in the small house, there was barely enough room to move, but after a while it stopped to matter. Isabella, one of Lupe's cousins, didn't seem to mind how she was constantly shoved against Gabriel when someone passed her.

"I'm sorry," she said, but her eyes betrayed her amusement, and she was in no hurry to straighten her form.

"You should try to be more careful. I think there's more room over there," Gabriel said. He couldn't say he was very disappointed when Isabella chuckled at his suggestion.

"Over there I'd have to talk to my aunt. I'll stay here," she said.

Gabriel tried to recall if he knew anything about Isabella that would be a good topic of conversation, but he couldn't recall seeing her ever before or hearing anything about her. Thankfully she was more than eager to take the lead in that matter.

"Lupe told me you work at the Alvarez estate," Isabella said.

"For the moment, at least," Gabriel said.

"Oh? Do you have other plans?"

Gabriel was about to boast that he had a better life waiting for him, but he couldn't force the words out. Isabella was looking at him with genuine respect in her eyes; she didn't care that he was nothing more than a foreman at someone else's estate. And here he was, throwing it all away.

"You can never know what future brings," he said instead.

"That's exactly what I always say to my father! He thinks he knows what my life is going to be like, but everything could change just like that," Isabella said eagerly and snapped her fingers to underline her words.

She cast a sly look in his direction. "For example, I could always meet someone who'll take me away from our dusty little village," she said.

Gabriel had no plans to be that someone, but he enjoyed being the object of someone's admiration, so he supposed he could humour her for the evening. She was surprisingly bold for someone who came from the countryside. He had always liked women who weren't shy about what they thought and wanted.

The next few hours were some of the most pleasant Gabriel had experienced in a long time. There was more wine to keep everyone warm against the weather, good food and singing to wish happiness to the new couple. Isabella turned out to be more fun he had thought. While everyone was listening to Lupe's father play the mandolin, she grabbed Gabriel's hand and started to drag him outside.

"There isn't enough room to dance here. Besides, it's hot with so many people. Let's go to the rain," she said.

Gabriel laughed and didn't resist. However, his amusement disappeared as soon as they stepped outside. A group of riders was arriving, and even from a distance, Gabriel could see that they were soldiers. Most of them were on horseback, but they were also bringing a roofed wagon with them.

More people came outside when the sound of the horses arriving reached their ears. The music from inside stopped. Gabriel shoved Isabella to where the other women were as soon as he noticed that it was Serrano who was leading the men. With him in charge, it would get unpleasant.

"What's the meaning of this? Has something happened?" Lupe's father asked.

"We have reason to believe that this gathering is being used by rebels to hold a meeting. We've come to put an end to it," Serrano replied.

"But this is a wedding! There are no rebels here!" Lupe's father said.

"That'll be decided after the interrogations." Serrano turned to address the soldiers. "Arrest everyone whose name I call out!"

The soldiers sitting in the roofed wagon lifted their muskets. Those on horseback couldn't use them because of the rain, so they had to rely on their swords. However, that was more than enough against wedding guests.

"What insanity is this?" Lupe's father demanded to know as soldiers came to grab his arms and drag him away from the others.

"Father, no!" Lupe called out, which prompted Basilio to step forward. He was pale and nearly shaking, but he did his best not to show it as he talked to Serrano.

"Lieutenant, this isn't necessary. There's nothing illegal going on here," he said.

"He's right!" one of the other guests added. More voices of agreement were raised, especially from those who didn't live in San Tasco.

"This an order from Commander Raymond himself. Resistance is enough reason for us to arrest every single one of you," Serrano announced.

"We can't let this happen," Pablo said from Gabriel's side. Despite his better judgement, Gabriel agreed. This wasn't right; that Serrano had no right to ride here and ruin Basilio and Lupe's day like this. He was nothing but an arrogant upstart!

"Does this look like a rebel meeting to you? Half of these people are women!" he yelled at the lieutenant.

"He's right!"

"You can't do this!"

"Let Enrico go!"

The men from outside San Tasco couldn't hold back when faced with injustice they weren't used to. Some of them hurried to the soldiers and tried to shove them aside to free those guests who had already been arrested. Everything became a complete chaos so fast that it surprised even Gabriel.

"Stop that! You won't achieve anything!" he called out, but his words were buried under the yells of the others and the angry orders from Serrano.

He saw a few people attempt to climb into the wagon where some of the soldiers were positioned. Before he could finish his thought about what a suicidal thing it was, there was a powerful bang that left his ears ringing.

"What... what the hell?" he asked, and everyone else seemed to be just as shocked. All the fighting had stopped, and even Serrano turned to look behind his back in confusion.

One of the soldiers in the wagon had fired his musket. Judging by the surprise on his face, it had been out of instinct when the people had come storming at them.

"Well, that's one way to stop this," Gabriel said to Pablo, but then he noticed that the man was no longer standing by his side.

Pablo was lying on the ground. One look was enough to tell Gabriel that he was already dead. At such a close range, the musket ball had blown off a chunk of his side, leaving behind a bloody mess. On his face there wasn't even a trace of surprise or shock; it had all been too fast.

Gabriel didn't hear the screams from the guests or how Serrano ordered the men to return to the barracks at once. He didn't move when others rushed to the body and felt nothing when someone bumped into him, sending him to the ground.

It wasn't the first time he saw something like this. It shouldn't have affected him at all; it barely did on battlefield. But this time... This time it was Pablo who was dead. His friend had been killed by the army.

Unable to do anything else, Gabriel sat in the rain and let it wash the splattered blood from his face.


	34. The Battle in the Storm I

**Important note:** Over the past few weeks, I've kept telling myself that I'm getting back to writing this story any day now. However, right now I'm so madly in love with another series that I find it impossible to concentrate on this story. I feel guilty, but I figure that it's important to write things that are fun and inspiring instead of struggling with something else.

I'm by no means abandoning this story. I definitely want to finish it, especially since I only have about 10-15 chapters to do before it's done. However, for now I'm just posting chapters 34-36 because they're all done and putting the story on hiatus until I get my inspiration back. I'm really sorry.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 34**

Lieutenant Serrano thought he was going to be sick if he had to stand in silence in Commander Raymond's office for much longer. He couldn't decide if he felt cold or hot; all he knew that he had difficulties keeping his breathing normal.

"I can't say I'm very pleased with your recent actions," Raymond said.

That was no surprise. What had supposed to be a simple task of arresting a couple of peasants had turned into a slaughter. Admittedly, it was only one man, but that was enough for Serrano. The extra in his pay wasn't enough to make up for killing innocent people.

"You could have easily taken control of the situation and arrested the people we were after, but instead you fled the scene and let the people alone. They were able to tell their version of the story to everyone, and now the whole town talks of how the army murdered an innocent man," Raymond said.

"I'm sorry, sir," Serrano said.

"If you had stayed there and arrested everyone, we could have claimed that this man fought back and that he was shot in self-defence. Now it's going to be more difficult to clean up the mess," Raymond continued.

Serrano gritted his teeth but said nothing. He thought it was far more serious that they had shot someone by accident, but he supposed Raymond had to worry about the big picture.

"You seem upset, Lieutenant. I'm ordering you to have the day off and not get involved in handling this matter. I will take care of everything. When you return to duty tomorrow, I expect you to be able to follow orders as usual," Raymond said.

"But, sir -"

"What is it?"

"This man, sir. We shot him. Surely we have to do something to help his family or apologize. It was our fault, and -"

Raymond stood up from behind his desk, and Serrano swallowed the rest of his words.

"Lieutenant, our sources tell me there were rebels present at that wedding. I have already looked into this man. He has no family in California and there is more than enough reason to believe he was sympathetic to the rebels, if not one of them. It's the army's responsibility to deal with men like him," Raymond said.

"Of course, sir," Serrano said. He wanted to argue against this; the army couldn't just decide who was an enemy with no clear evidence. They couldn't arrest and kill whoever they wanted and then lie that it had been justified.

"But if you insist, the army can take responsibility for this. You were in charge of the operation, so the mistakes of the soldiers might just as well be yours. Do you want an official investigation and to risk your career?" Raymond asked. He had a solemn expression on his face, but his eyes were laughing.

"No, sir," Serrano said quietly. He didn't want justice that badly. One peasant he didn't even know wasn't worth that much to him. Besides, Raymond had said the man was most likely a rebel. If he didn't think too hard about it, he could make himself believe he had deserved it.

"That's what I thought," Raymond said. He kept a thoughtful pause. When he spoke again, his voice was heavy with regret. "This is what I meant when I told you that you can't advance in the army without making sacrifices."

"I understand, sir," Serrano said. This was a test of his character, he decided. If he couldn't deal with issues like this, he wasn't meant to rise in ranks and get the power he wanted. He had to prove that he was strong and capable. If he had to harden his heart to the suffering of individuals to do it, so be it.

* * *

Gabriel didn't go to Pablo's funeral. He had every intention to do so, but the sight of the chapel made him sick and forced him to turn back. Only two days earlier, it had been full of happy wedding guests. He couldn't bring himself to enter, not when he remembered all too well how they had stepped out in such good spirits.

He didn't go to the estate either. There was too much to remind him of the fact that Pablo was gone. He didn't want to acknowledge that right now, so he kept himself busy by hating Serrano for not leading the soldiers better and Raymond for ordering the raid in the first place. And then there was whoever had told the army that there were rebels at the wedding. He had no idea who that could be, but he would find out soon.

Gabriel opened the door to Gonzales' favourite tavern and marched inside, shoving aside a man who was on his way. Just as he had hoped, he spotted the sergeant sitting at his usual table.

"You have some explaining to do," he said as he approached him.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Gonzales said. "It was a horrible accident, and I don't know what -"

"Shut up. I don't care. There's only thing you can tell me that interests me," Gabriel said.

"What?"

"Who was it who told the army there were rebels at the wedding?" Gabriel asked.

Gonzales pressed his lips into a tight line and turned his eyes to the table. "It's confidential. I can't tell you."

"Tell me right now or I'll make you!" Gabriel snapped. Whoever that bastard spreading such lies was, he was going to kill him. He'd deal with Serrano and Raymond later, but for now he could think of nothing else but the burning hate he felt for the man who had arranged for the army to raid the wedding. Everything was his fault!

"But I -" Gonzales said, but Gabriel gave him no time to finish. He grabbed the sergeant by the front of his uniform, pulled him up to his feet and started dragging him outside. The tavern had grown silent, and everyone watched in shock as Gabriel shoved Gonzales out the door.

"What are you doing?" Gonzales asked as picked himself up from the muddy street. He clenched his fists and glared at Gabriel with new determination. "If you want to fight, fine."

"I don't want to fight. I want you to tell me who the informant was."

"I told you I can't. You should know how it is," Gonzales said. He hesitated before he continued, "I'm sorry about what happened. I know you must feel terrible. But it was an accident."

"It was no accident that the army raided the wedding. There were no rebels. Someone lied to get the army involved," Gabriel said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Gonzales asked.

"That's what I'll find out when I know who it was!"

Gonzales sighed. "I think it would be for the best if you stayed out of this," he said.

"So, it was someone powerful?"

"All I'm saying is that it can't end well. Just forget it."

Gabriel had never wanted to hit Gonzales as much as now. Forget it? The mere suggestion made his blood boil.

"I can't forget it. Pablo was... he was my friend. I have to know who did this to him," he said. He hated the pleading tone of his voice and how tight his throat suddenly felt. He had to know the truth, but with Gonzales he couldn't use violence. He was completely at the sergeant's mercy.

Gonzales was silent for a while. Then he cleared his throat and took a look around to make sure they were alone in the rain.

"Well, there are always rumours going around. You didn't hear this from me, alright?" he said.

"I will never tell anyone," Gabriel said.

"You may not be so grateful once you hear who it was," Gonzales muttered. "The man you're looking for is not an easy enemy. He works for the South India Trading Company and is close to Kapital. He's that Marcus Abarca who has been harassing Don Lucas."

"What?" Gabriel asked. It had been Abarca?

He suddenly felt like he needed to lean on something or he'd fall over.

"Is something wrong?" Gonzales asked, but Gabriel barely heard him.

"That bastard!" he growled. He had seen an ally in that man; he had taken money from him. Abarca had shown him the way to a better future, but now the mere thought of the man made him tremble with rage – and shame and regret at how easily he had been played for a fool.

"Where is he now?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe at the dam since – hey!" Gonzales started, but he was cut off when Gabriel shoved him aside and marched past him. "What are you going to do?"

Gabriel didn't answer. He barely heard Gonzales' words over the rush of blood in his ears, and he wouldn't have known what to say anyway. He had no idea what he was going to do. All he knew was that he was feeling sick and angry, and he doubted it was going to stop any time soon.

* * *

Diego did his best to keep his face neutral, though he suspected that nobody would have thought twice about any signs of discomfort he might show. They'd just think he was tired or cold. Nobody would ever suspect that his right arm was giving him so much trouble. Even if they did, they would never guess the source of his pain. The thought of Diego de la Vega being shot while helping rebels escape from prison was too strange for anyone to consider.

His amusement gave him a moment of rest from all the recent problems in his life, but he couldn't avoid thinking about them for too long. He didn't even know where to begin to make things better. His father's patience was running out; he had to come up with something to tell him soon. Preferably something other than the truth.

Half the reason why he was currently at the dam was that he had wanted to get away from the grim atmosphere at home. He felt like his father's eyes were on him no matter what he did. Thankfully Alejandro had urgent business at their estate, so he hadn't accompanied him this time.

"You look a little sick. Maybe you should go home," Lolita said to him. She sounded worried, and for once Diego couldn't detect any irritation in her voice. Just hearing her talk to him like that gave him a little more strength.

"Nonsense," he said with a forced laugh. "I'm doing just fine."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Lolita said.

Nothing could have made Diego leave the dam now. Bernard had done some spying for him, and they now knew that Abarca and the others weren't content with waiting for Don Lucas to put together the money he needed. They were going to destroy the dam. Bernard had also heard that the reason why Kapital had hired Abarca in the first place was that he wanted him to assassinate Zorro. Diego's instincts told him that Abarca would try to do both tonight.

If it came to a duel between them, he wasn't sure what would happen. His right arm wasn't in the condition that he could face a skilled opponent without worry. He was hoping he could stay at the dam and try to solve the problem as Diego, but his outfit and Viento were hidden a short distance away in case that failed.

Some time later, they all heard the sound of horses arriving. It was Abarca and a few of his companions. Diego noted that about half of his men weren't with him and wondered what they were up to. He doubted they had simply decided to stay in town.

"What do you people want here? I thought we agreed you'd wait," Lucas said as Abarca and the others climbed on top of the dam.

"That was nothing but a technicality to get the captain off our back. We're tired of waiting and have come to claim the land," Abarca said.

"You don't need to be here to do it! You can do nothing without talking to the notary in town," Lucas said.

"Don't worry. We'll claim the land by breaking this dam and turning these lands into a water reservoir," Abarca said, and the malice in his voice was enough to tell Diego that nobody could solve this problem by talking.

While the others were busy arguing with Abarca, Diego took the first steps to slip away and hurry where he had hidden his costume and sword. However, he didn't make it far before a new voice rose above the fighting of the others.

"There you are, you bastard!"

Diego turned around just in time to see Gabriel march up to the dam and give Abarca a punch that sent him flying to the ground. It was such an unexpected sight that Diego remained standing there, all thoughts of dressing up as Zorro momentarily forgotten.

Abarca's companions pointed their swords at Gabriel, but Abarca waved at them to step back. He wiped the corner of his mouth, wincing a little, and stood up for face his attacker.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You know that already, and you won't be walking away from here after I'm done with you!" Gabriel yelled.

Abarca snorted dismissively. "I take it our deal is broken. I can't say I'm sorry. You were useless anyway, and we no longer need you."

"What deal? What is he talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Ah, yes," Abarca said, a smile forming on his lips. "The others don't know about that. Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Gabriel looked troubled for a moment, but then he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He threw it at Abarca's feet, and coins scattered everywhere.

"There's your money back," he snarled. He turned to face Don Lucas and the others. "He bought me to spread mistrust among you so that there wouldn't be enough men to defend the dam when they came to destroy it."

"But that's -"

"I didn't even think to say no. I believed him right away and didn't care about anyone else. I only thought about the better life I could have," Gabriel went on. He was trembling as he spoke, and his voice betrayed such anger that Diego would have been worried for everyone's life if he hadn't had the feeling that most of the hate was directed at Gabriel himself.

"I should have never trusted you! I had something much more valuable, and I threw it all away because I was so greedy. I can't have that back again, but there's one thing I can do," Gabriel said. He paused and drew a shaky breath. "I'm going to kill you because it's your fault Pablo is dead."

Diego took a startled step back. He wasn't the only one surprised by Gabriel's words. Angry shouts rose among the crowd, and Lucas went to grab Gabriel's arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's the one who told the army there were rebels at the wedding. He probably did it because some of your works attended the wedding and he wanted them arrested and out of the way," Gabriel explained.

"Is that true?" Lucas asked, turning to glare at Abarca in fury.

"My, sounds like there's a snitch in the army. But that doesn't matter. These lands will flood within moments, and then you will have no choice but to hand them over to the South India Trading Company," Abarca said.

"You dog!" Lucas snapped.

Several of the men who were guarding the dam lifted their weapons, which in most cases meant shovels or axes they had brought from home. They didn't cower before the swords of Abarca and his companions; these strangers were threatening their homes and had caused the death of one of their own.

Abarca chuckled and shook his head. "Fight us if you want to. It won't do you any good. By now, our friends have made sure that the dam will be destroyed," he said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Diego had heard enough. As everyone was shouting at Abarca and demanding an explanation, he slipped away to get his costume and come back before the argument turned into a massacre.

* * *

Gabriel was exhausted. Not physically; he was sure he could have killed Abarca with his bare hands. He hadn't meant to say so much or reveal his betrayal in front of everyone, but the arrogance on Abarca's face had made him snap.

Better this way, he supposed. It would have all come out anyway.

He spotted Lolita in the crowd, but he turned his eyes away before she could meet his gaze. He had never before felt so ashamed before her, not even when Zorro had stolen the kiss that should have been his.

This was the end, he thought tiredly. Right now everyone was still too angry at Abarca and worried about the dam to remember what he had done, but the time for that would come soon. He would be just as hated as before, if not more. For the first time he felt that he had deserved it and had no excuses ready.

However, he had no time to dwell on any of that. Someone called out that Zorro had arrived, so he turned to look in the direction of a near-by hill. They were right. Zorro was there, sitting on his white stallion. He was too far away for them to see his face, but Gabriel remembered all too well what Zorro looked like when he faced injustice.

"Perfect," Abarca muttered, his hand caressing the hilt of his sword.

Zorro guided his horse closer and stopped when he was near enough to talk to them.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. It's bad enough you're trying to steal these lands from their rightful owner, but it's unforgivable that you're using their plight to achieve this. As long as Zorro rides, such atrocities won't be allowed!" he announced, drawing his blade.

"Just as I expected," Abarca said. He jumped down the stairs and turned to look at his friends. "You know what to do."

"You can count on us," one of his companions said.

Abarca nodded, unsheathed his sword and turned around again to face Zorro.

"I'm the best assassin in Spain. I was called here to kill you," he said.

"I've already faced several best assassins from Spain. Let's see if you're any better than them," Zorro said.

Abarca wasted no more time for words. He attacked, so certain of his skills that he didn't bother to test Zorro's talents but went straight for the kill. Zorro blocked the attack, but he was unable to return the offence and use Abarca's risky moves to find a good opening.

Much like everyone else, Gabriel was drawn to the duel. He realised it was the first time he saw Zorro fight without being his enemy. At first he was flabbergasted by Zorro's clumsy movements and clear lack of skill – had he really lost to this man so often? Then he realised that Zorro was fighting like that because he was hurt; he was clearly having trouble using his right arm.

Serves you right after what you did to me, he thought, but he couldn't feel the satisfaction he expected and wanted. As bitter as the truth was, he knew he couldn't do anything about Abarca, so for the first time in his life, he wanted Zorro to win. It was an unsettling feeling, but at the same time something about it felt so right it was almost a relief.

The battle continued as a series of fast attacks and blocks. It was only the matter of time before the duel would come to an end. Gabriel didn't think the others had realised that Zorro was losing. They didn't have his trained eye.

It was only after a while that Gabriel realised they had all forgotten something important. Abarca's friends were nowhere to be seen. The ominous words exchanged between them before the battle couldn't mean anything good.

"Where did they go?" he asked out loud.

"Who?" Lolita asked by his side.

"The men who came with Abarca. They must be up to something," Gabriel said.

"I completely forgot about them," Lolita said. She started looking around as well, but their attention was brought back to the duel when Abarca knocked Zorro's blade out of his hand and pointed the tip of his sword at the outlaw's throat.

"No!" Lolita called out in horror.

"It can't be," Gabriel growled. Even if he was injured, Zorro wasn't supposed to lose to anyone but him!

"Well, it looks like the famous hero isn't quite as good as the legend claims," Abarca said in amusement.

"You proved your point. Let him go," Don Lucas said in a grim voice. Zorro's defeat seemed to have sucked all resistance out of him and everyone else. When Gabriel turned to look at the others, all he saw were disbelieving and resigned faces.

Sudden anger flared up in him. Just because Zorro had lost didn't mean that everything was over! Zorro wasn't the only one who could stand up to these people!

"I'm afraid that won't do. I've been hired to rid this land of this menace, and that's what I'll intend to do," Abarca said. He scraped his sword along the skin of Zorro's throat, not drawing blood but making it clear he could kill him with one swift movement if he so wanted. Then he turned to look at the hillside to his right. "Looks like your efforts were wasted, boys."

At these words, Abarca's companions emerged from their hiding places. They were carrying a large net in their arms.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him," one of them said.

"Not so fast. I have a great idea," Abarca said. He produced a fine pocket watch from under his vest and cast a look at it. Then he motioned towards the dam. "It's almost time. Everything will be over in some ten minutes. Why don't we let Zorro die together with the dam?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him now and get out of here?" one of his companions asked.

"That would be boring. Now that we have him, let's have a little fun. I want to make these people watch helplessly as their hero and all their hopes die," Abarca said.

"Don't think we're just going to stand here and let you do it!" Lolita blurted out.

"That's right. You're outnumbered," Lucas added. His words were underlined as everyone in the crowd stepped forward with their weapons raised.

Two of Abarca's men produced pistols from under their clothes where they had remained dry and pointed them at Lolita and Lucas.

"One more step and you'll lose them, too," Abarca said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Zorro called out to the people.

"But we can't just -"

"Don't worry about me. I'll manage."

Abarca laughed. "We'll see about that," he said.

Abarca proceeded to give instructions to his companions. Gabriel and the others watched in confusion how they threw their net, which they now saw was made of small metal rings, over Zorro. Once they had the outlaw captured, they started dragging him up the stairs to the dam. Once there, Abarca gave Zorro a kick that send him to the river. The other end of the net was tied around a pole to stop Zorro from escaping.

"What's that supposed to do?" Gabriel asked. The net wasn't very tight; it gave Zorro more than enough room to swim and remain above surface. Plus, the pole stopped the net from sinking. He would never drown.

"Wait and see," Abarca said. He and his men hurried away from the dam. As he ran past them, Abarca saluted them. "A friendly piece of advice since I have nothing against you lot. You had better get off this dam if you value your lives. Don't try to help Zorro or you'll go down with him."

"What does he mean?" Lucas asked, but nobody had the answer.

"Well, I don't care! I'm going to help Zorro!" Lolita announced. She ran to where the outlaw was dangling and tried to pull him up, but she didn't have the strength to do it alone. Lucas and several others were about to rush to help her, but then one of them realised what Abarca had meant.

"Look over there! They have rolled the logs into the river!"

Everyone froze and turned to look. It was true; Gabriel could just make out the logs that were swimming in the rapid river and getting closer dangerously fast. In only a few moments, they would crash against the dam and destroy it – and crush Zorro and anyone who was stupid enough to stay too close.

"We have to get out of here!" Lucas ordered.

Everyone followed his example, Zorro entirely forgotten. Gabriel did the same, but he didn't make it very far before he noticed that Lolita wasn't fleeing. When he turned to look, he saw that she was still trying to help Zorro.

"Lolita, get out of there!" Lucas called out, but the woman didn't even turn to look at them.

"She's going to get herself killed," one of the men said.

"No, she's not!" Gabriel snapped. The others could run away like cowards if they wanted to. He wouldn't watch Lolita die, even if it cost him his own life. With this firmly decided, he ran the stairs back up just as the first log crashed into the dam.

The impact made him stumble, but he regained his balance and reached Lolita just as another log made the dam tremble. Gabriel didn't know how much more the foundation would take, but he wasn't about to stay there long enough to find out.

"Are you insane? You have to get out of here!" he snarled at Lolita and took her wrist to pull her away.

"Hands off! I'm not leaving Zorro!" Lolita snapped, and Gabriel realised that the outlaw hadn't been hit by either log. However, just like the fate of the dam, his death was inevitable.

"Don't be a fool, Lolita! Save yourself!" Zorro yelled.

"No!" Lolita insisted.

Gabriel decided it was time to get rough with her, so he grabbed her waist and started to drag her away, but that was a mistake. She started yelling and clawing at him, and Gabriel didn't doubt that she would bite him if he didn't let go. Normally, it would have just encouraged him to fight back and show her her place, but there was no time for childish games.

"Fine!" he snapped and let her go. "Let's do it your way, then!"

He grabbed the net that was holding Zorro and started to pull it up, but it was difficult work – the metal rings cut into his hands, and his right arm didn't have the strength it once did.

"Well?" he asked when Lolita only stood there and watched him. "I thought this was what you wanted!"

"I... but..." Lolita stammered, but then she decided that there was time for questions later. Gabriel was grateful for that. If she had asked what he was doing, he might have stopped to think about it and decided that this was insanity. For the time being, however, his anger at Abarca was greater than the hatred he felt for Zorro, and that was enough for him.

Together, they managed to pull Zorro up just as one of the logs crashed into the spot where he had been. The power of the impact sent them all flying to the ground, and Gabriel knew that another hit like that would break the dam and let the water flow through. Even if they ran, they would never make it to safety.

The same was clear to Lolita and Zorro, so nobody tried to get up and escape. They all sat on top of the dam, panting in exhaustion and waiting for the inevitable. Gabriel didn't even notice that the net had scraped his palms raw.

Nothing happened. After a while, Gabriel dared to move to the edge and look out at the river. A few logs were floating by the dam, but he couldn't spot a single one coming their way.

"What is this?" he wondered. He knew the spot where Abarca's friends had released the logs into the river. There had been plenty more than these there. Why hadn't they set them all free?

"It doesn't make any sense," Zorro said as he came to stand by his side.

Gabriel didn't answer. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that he had just risked his life to save Zorro and that he had somehow escaped a certain death. He was still too stunned to even feel angry about it.

"Thank you for your help," Zorro said. For once he didn't sound amused or condescending when he talked to Gabriel. There was honest gratitude in his voice, and that was exactly what Gabriel needed to snap out of his stupor.

"Don't you dear...! I didn't..." he stuttered, too startled to form a coherent sentence. What the hell had he just done? He could have watched Zorro die. He could have got his revenge that way, and what had he done? He had helped the bastard!

"I see," Zorro said with a sigh.

"I don't want to talk to you. Just go and kill him," Gabriel said.

Zorro hesitated for a moment, but then he hurried down the stairs and picked up his sword where it had fallen. Abarca and the others had already noticed that he had escaped and that the dam was still intact, so they were on their way back to them.

"What the hell is this?" Abarca asked in anger. "Where are the rest of the logs?"

"It looks like your friends have run into some trouble," Zorro said.

"No matter. We can always destroy the dam later. But nothing will save you. This time I'll just kill you the old-fashioned way."

"We'll see about that," Zorro said and pointed his blade at him.

"Ha! You want to challenge me again after I already defeated you?" Abarca asked.

"Let's just say that my time in the river helped me think and learn from my mistakes," Zorro said with a smirk.

Abarca snorted and unsheathed his blade, but he frowned even before he pointed it at his opponent. Gabriel noticed his hesitant pose, but it took him a moment to realise what was wrong.

"The clever bastard," he muttered.

"What is it?" Lolita asked.

"He's holding the sword in his left hand," Gabriel said. He hadn't noticed it at first because Zorro's pose was perfect again. His right arm obviously wasn't bothering him so much that it would stop him from using the left one. He was curious to see how well Zorro had been trained in using his non-dominant hand.

"That won't get you far," Abarca said, but he had lost some of his confidence. It always difficult for a right-handed man to face a left-handed opponent. It happened so rarely that there weren't many chances to get enough practise. If Zorro was properly trained in left-handed techniques, the duel could become intriguing.

No more words were wasted between the two opponents. Abarca lifted his blade and started with offence, but Zorro easily blocked his attack. The outlaw aimed a thrust at Abarca's side, forcing the man to block and retreat.

Gabriel watched the duel in great interest. Zorro's style was different now, less playful and more to the point. He couldn't tell if it was because he was using a different hand or because he was so angry that he didn't want to waste any time mocking his opponent. Whichever the reason was, it didn't change the fact that Zorro was a master even with his non-dominant hand.

As he watched the duel, he slowly became aware of how out of place he felt. He wasn't supposed to be here with these people. He had betrayed them. As soon as Zorro won this battle, everyone would remember that and condemn him for what he had done. He had no right to stand here as if he were one of them.

For the first time in years, Gabriel felt a genuine pang of regret. He hadn't even realised what he had before he had lost it to his greed. He decided that he didn't want to be there when everyone's attention was turned back to him. They would ask questions, and he didn't have the answers. First he would have to see for himself what the events of this afternoon meant for him.

He slipped away from the crowd when nobody was looking. When he was already a good distance away, he could just make out the cheers coming from the dam.

Just as I thought. The bastard won, he mused.

* * *

After Zorro defeated Abarca, everything happened fast. Only moments after that, Captain Jekyll arrived with a group of soldiers to tell them that they had arrested Abarca's companions when they had been about to roll more logs into the river.

"The commander told us to stay away from the dam, but he never forbade patrolling on the river bank," Jekyll said with a snort when Lucas came to thank him.

Zorro laughed at the captain's words and then winced at the pain in his arm. He was sure the wound had started bleeding again. Bernard would be so upset with him, especially once he saw all the other bruises and how tired he was.

It took most of Zorro's willpower to remain standing and appear normal, and the day wasn't over for him yet. He needed to talk to Gabriel before anyone else found him, and there was no telling how straining that ordeal would be.


	35. The Battle in the Storm II

This is the last chapter in the second story arc of this fanfic.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 35**

The rain was still pouring down and making it difficult to see the road, but Gabriel didn't even notice that. He would have still stumbled had the weather been clear; his thoughts were everywhere else but where he was going.

Gabriel wiped water from his eyes and cursed the rain. How could this all happen to him? Just as his life had been decent, everything had fallen to ruin around him. He had again lost everything! It wasn't fair!

His anger kept him warm and gave him the strength to keep marching onwards. His thoughts circled around the hatred he felt for everyone, and he kept gritting his teeth and grunting like an angry bull. However, the burn slowly faded and left him feeling spent and empty. There was no enemy for him this time, no Zorro or Raymond to blame for what had happened to him.

At some point he stopped to lean against a large boulder that stood by the side of the road.

"Damn this all to hell!" he growled and slammed his hands against the rocky surface. It was wet and slippery under his touch, but he was thankful for the coldness and the sting against his raw palms. It cleared his mind a little and made it easier to put together his fragmented thoughts.

None of this was his fault, he kept telling himself. Everyone else was to blame. Abarca had called the army to the wedding. Kapital had organised the whole scenario to get Don Lucas' land. Raymond supported him. Zorro hadn't – no, he didn't even want to think about that.

He dug his fingers into the muddy grown and threw a handful of dirt at his feet in frustration. He didn't know how to deal with this. What was he supposed to do now?

Gabriel looked up from his hands when he heard the sound of a horse approaching. He struggled back up to his feet to get a better look. He wasn't surprised to see that the approaching man was Zorro, nor could he find the usual anger at him.

"It took me a while to find you," Zorro said as he stopped his horse.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

Zorro didn't answer. He dismounted his horse and walked closer until he was only a few feet away from Gabriel. His steps lacked the usual strength, and Gabriel realised that Zorro had to be exhausted from his injury and everything that had happened at the dam. This was the perfect chance to attack him before he unsheathed his sword and kill him.

Instead, he stood in silence and waited for Zorro to talk. Surely the outlaw had a reason he had come here.

"Everyone is wondering where you disappeared to," Zorro said.

"I have nothing more to do there," Gabriel said. He shouldn't have gone there in the first place, he realised. He hadn't accomplished anything.

"I disagree. You owe an explanation to everyone," Zorro said.

"I already told them what happened," Gabriel snarled.

"That wasn't enough. Don Lucas and the others deserve to know everything. Besides, they might need your testimony as evidence to show that the South India Trading Company was using bribes to acquire the land," Zorro said.

Gabriel gritted his teeth at the outlaw's words. Everything Zorro said was true, but and he hated hearing the truth from his mouth.

"I have nothing to say to anyone," he said hoarsely. "Leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm not finished yet," Zorro said. His face grew grim. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. If I had -"

"If you had what? Known about it? Would you have ridden to the rescue?" Now that Gabriel thought about it, wasn't that was Zorro was supposed to do? Where had he been when Pablo had needed him?

"If I had known, of course I would have tried to help," Zorro said.

"But you didn't, so you have no right to talk to me like that! Some hero you are. You've sworn to protect the people and you can't even do that!" Gabriel yelled.

"I can't be everywhere. Besides, the army would have never grown this powerful and daring if you hadn't helped Raymond," Zorro said. Unlike Gabriel, he didn't need to raise his voice.

"Are you saying it was my fault?" Gabriel asked, feeling his anger return.

Zorro shook his head. "It was Raymond's fault, just like every crime here is. Can't you see that what happened to Pablo is exactly what has been happening here for years?"

"Shut up!" Gabriel snapped. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't need to be lectured at by his mortal enemy. Of course he knew the reasons behind Pablo's death. He just hated to admit it.

"Yelling at me won't change the truth," Zorro said.

"What do you want from me? Did you come here to laugh? Do you think it's funny that I lost a friend this way? The great lieutenant got a taste of his own medicine! Quite ironic, isn't it?" Gabriel asked, not caring that his voice broke or that Zorro probably thought he was pathetic.

"I'm here to settle a few things with you, but I don't think you're in the right state of mind to talk," Zorro said. He turned around and walked back to his horse. "Good thing I knew that and came prepared."

Gabriel saw Zorro take something that was tied to his saddle. When the outlaw turned around again, he realised that it was a sword.

"I didn't ask Abarca if I could borrow this, but I don't think he minds now that he has been arrested," Zorro said.

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel asked.

Zorro tossed the sword at Gabriel's feet. "We're going to have a duel," he said.

"What?" Gabriel blurted out.

"That's what you've wanted this whole time, isn't it? Every time we've met, you've tried to challenge me. Well, let's do it now," Zorro said.

Gabriel said nothing, only stared at the sword on the ground. Zorro was right, this was exactly what he had wanted – his chance to prove that he was still a match to Zorro even with his ruined shoulder. But now that the moment had come, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it.

"Well?" Zorro prodded. "Or are you afraid?"

"Of course not!" Gabriel snapped and immediately picked up the sword. It was well made and perfectly balanced. A crook like Abarca didn't deserve such a fine blade.

"I'm going to use my left hand because I'm a little inconvenienced on the other side. I suggest you do the same. Unless you've learnt your skills in a gutter, you must have had a teacher who taught you at least the basics about using your non-dominant hand," Zorro said.

Gabriel didn't like the idea, but he couldn't back away when Zorro kept talking to him like that. Reluctantly, he moved the sword to his left hand. He felt awkward already. Zorro was right about him having learnt the basics, but that was a long time ago. He had never been enthusiastic about training his skills with his left hand – it had been unnecessary since he was so good with his right hand, and he had always hated how using his one hand made him feel so clumsy. He simply didn't have the patience for it.

And after he had seen Zorro fight Abarca with such ease... Was there really any mystery about who was going to win this? Zorro would humiliate him like he had done countless times before.

"What's the matter? You don't seem very enthusiastic," Zorro pointed out.

Then again, since when had he cared? He had always faced Zorro full of certainty that he'd win, no matter how badly he had lost the previous time.

Gabriel lifted the blade and assumed the starting pose. He'd be damned if he let this bastard defeat him before they had even started!

"That's more like it," Zorro said dryly.

Gabriel made the first move. His attack was clumsy and badly aimed; he knew Zorro would block it with ease. He wasn't at all surprised when the sword flew from his hand with little effort from the outlaw.

"You aren't even trying," Zorro said. He picked up the sword with the tip of his blade and threw it back at Gabriel. "Let's do it again."

"What's the point? You just want to mock me!" Gabriel said, not picking up the sword. Zorro had always been like that, taking pleasure in making him look like a fool in front of his men, the people and Lolita. Now that there was no audience, he knew that the outlaw got personal enjoyment out of his predicament.

"If you don't pick up the sword now, I will never face you again. This is your only chance of having honourable revenge on me," Zorro said.

"What do I care about honour?" Gabriel asked. Shooting Zorro in the back would do the job.

"Your pride, then. You were the best opponent I've ever faced in San Tasco. If you want to give up, fine, but it's a shame when I think back to what you used to be," Zorro said.

Gabriel was clenching his fists so hard it hurt. Zorro's words cut into him like a knife. "And whose fault is it that I'm no longer that man? You ruined me!"

"It was an accident."

"Like hell it was! You did this to me on purpose! I'll kill you for that!" Gabriel yelled. Without even fully realising it, he picked up the sword, this time with his right hand. It was a comfortable feeling, and he felt like it gave him more strength.

Since Zorro was still using his left hand, facing him was somewhat awkward. However, Gabriel didn't care about that and charged at his opponent with all of his fury. Zorro was right; this was what he had wanted all along. Nothing would stop him now.

Their swords clashed, and Zorro shoved Gabriel's blade aside with ease. It was difficult to fight him like this, but he immediately tried again. He didn't bother with any of the fine moves he knew; he was trying to defeat Zorro with brute force alone. It left him defenceless, but he wanted to defeat Zorro so badly that no price was too heavy to pay.

Zorro blocked his attack again, but he didn't return the offence. The duel quickly fell into a rhythm of Gabriel attacking and Zorro defending. It was hardly a graceful fight; Gabriel's attacks were brutal and clumsy, and Zorro didn't show his usual level of skills either.

Gabriel's arms were soon aching from the continuous effort. He stopped for a moment, gasping for breath and feeling his lungs burn. He wiped his eyes with his palm to see better.

"Are you feeling better now?" Zorro asked, and Gabriel was sure he could detect a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Damn you," Gabriel growled. "Damn you to hell. It's all your fault. You ruined my shoulder. You've been laughing at me behind my back all this time. You weren't there when Pablo needed you. Did you do that on purpose, too?"

"That's ridiculous!" Zorro snapped.

"Maybe you didn't even want to help him because he was my friend. Maybe you let him die because you wanted to teach me a lesson. Is that it?" Gabriel asked, his voice rising with his anger. He didn't give Zorro the chance to answer but attacked again, aiming to impale his opponent.

"I would never do that!" Zorro said as he directed Gabriel's blade to the side.

"Don't lie to me! You're nothing but a criminal! I hate you!" Gabriel bellowed. His attacks became even more frantic, and he no longer even knew what he was doing with the blade.

"That's enough!" Zorro snapped. With a swift movement, he knocked the sword from Gabriel's hand. Pain flared up in his shoulder, and he knew that Zorro could have ended the duel at any moment by forcing his arm up like that.

"You -" he started, but Zorro cut him off.

"I would never let anyone die because of a petty vendetta like that. What happened to Pablo wasn't in any way my fault. I already told you that the only one to blame is Raymond," Zorro said. "You know that just as well as I do. You just don't want to admit it."

"Shut up," Gabriel growled. He made a dash for the sword, but Zorro pointed the tip of his blade at him and made him stop.

"Enough of that," Zorro said. He was panting, and it was only now that Gabriel realised how terrible Zorro looked. He was pale, almost grey, and there was a feverish look in his eyes. He was clearly holding himself together with willpower only. It was the first time Zorro looked like a regular man.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked, pressing a hand at his throbbing shoulder and trying to ignore Zorro's condition. Hating him was suddenly entirely different when he was no longer the mysterious figure of darkness he knew him as.

"You don't want to accept the truth because you know you helped Raymond become as powerful as he is now. You can't stand the idea that you have contributed to your friend's death, just like you've never taken any responsibility for any of the atrocities you've committed," Zorro said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel said, but his voice sounded weak even to him. It was frightening how well Zorro's words mirrored his own thoughts from before.

"Then you deny it?" Zorro asked.

Gabriel didn't answer. He felt more tired than ever. Zorro was right.

"Did you come here to arrest me or kill me? Go ahead," Gabriel said tiredly. It wasn't that he wanted to die; he just felt so exhausted after everything that he didn't think he'd have it in him to fight back.

"I'm here to do neither. There's something I've wanted to talk about with you, but until today I didn't think it would work," Zorro said.

"What happened today?" Gabriel asked.

"You saved my life," Zorro said, flashing him a small smile.

"Don't remind me," Gabriel grumbled. "It had nothing to do with you. I just have a soft spot for Lolita."

"It must be quite a soft spot if you're willing to face death and save the life of your enemy," Zorro said.

"Keep quiet," Gabriel said, without the strength and anger this time.

"Most people would be proud of that. And it wasn't the only thing that impressed me. You came to face Abarca at the dam even though you could have kept quiet about your involvement," Zorro continued.

"What are you saying?" Gabriel asked. Zorro didn't know the whole truth anyway. He had had no noble intentions. He had just been angry and unable to control himself.

"Haven't you had enough of all this hate and thirst for revenge? I've been keeping an eye on you, and I know you've grown to care about the people you live with. You could be happy if you forgot about your anger at me and concentrated on what you still have," Zorro said.

"I don't need life lessons from you!" Gabriel snarled.

"You should at least think about what I'm saying. But that wasn't my reason to being here. I want an ally out of you."

"An ally?" Gabriel blurted out. He waited a moment to see if Zorro would start laughing or even smirk, but the outlaw's face remained as serious as ever.

"You have information about Raymond and his actions. You know his methods. If you were to help me, we could defeat him in no time," Zorro said.

"You're insane," Gabriel said. "I will never work with you. And besides -" he started, but he stopped before he could finish. The truth was that if Raymond was defeated, it wouldn't be just him to go to prison. All of Gabriel's crimes would be officially investigated as well. He needed Raymond in power if he wanted to keep his freedom.

"I know what you're thinking, but I hope that you'll change your mind. Don't you think you owe that to Pablo and all the others who've helped you?" Zorro asked.

Gabriel didn't answer. Pablo was dead, and the others wouldn't want to have anything to do with him now. His life in San Tasco was over.

Zorro walked to his horse and mounted the animal. He grimaced and nearly lost his balance, but he quickly forced the smile back on his face. "That's all I wanted to say," he said as he took the reins. "And thank you again."

Gabriel watched how Zorro took off and disappeared into the rain. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Zorro slump against the neck of his horse when he was a safe distance away.

Gabriel didn't have the strength to get up, so he remained there and did his best to avoid thinking about everything that had just happened. Damn this all.

* * *

Alejandro was staring out of the window and watching the front yard of the estate. Moments ago, one of his men had come to inform him of what happened at the dam. While Alejandro was happy for Lucas and the others, he was feeling increasingly worried. Where was Diego? It seemed like nobody had seen him in a while.

That would make sense if he were Zorro, Alejandro thought. Diego would have to slip away unnoticed and then return as the outlaw. But if he had done that, why hadn't he joined the others after everything was over? Why hadn't he come home?

The messenger had told him that Zorro had seemed injured and had even lost the first duel against Abarca. Alejandro's chest felt tight as he thought about that. The injury matched Diego's wound perfectly. If Diego was Zorro, he had just done something that counted much more in Alejandro's books than any of the heroics or the people he saved.

He had nearly died. His only son had almost got himself killed.

The more Alejandro mulled it over, the more certain he was that Diego was Zorro. He felt it in his bones. Something had happened to his son. Diego was hurt, and nobody knew where he was.

Bernard was at home, doing chores somewhere. Alejandro was almost certain that the boy was in on the secret, and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from running up the stairs and forcing the truth out of him. At the same time, he was almost afraid to do it. Did he really want to know why Diego had trusted a child with his secret but hadn't told his own father about it?

He crossed his hands behind his back and started pacing before the window. He wouldn't leave the room until he saw Diego arrive. Sooner or later, Diego would have to come back home. Then Alejandro would face him and make him talk, no matter what it took.

An hour went by without anything happening. Alejandro's jaws were hurting from having gritted his teeth for too long. Maybe something had gone wrong. Maybe Diego somewhere out in the rain and needed help, and he was just standing here and –

Alejandro looked up when there was a sudden bump in the hall. It could be that it was just Bernard, but he was old enough to know that it was always better to be sure. He walked to the door and took a careful peek outside.

Bernard was carrying a large bucket full of water. He had several clean towels folded on his arms. Furthermore, he was going into Diego's room.

Of course, Alejandro thought. How stupid he had been. If Diego was Zorro, of course he wasn't going to ride home through the front gate! He had to have a secret passage into the house somewhere in the countryside.

All the equipment Bernard was carrying could mean only one thing, and Alejandro felt his stomach turn at the thought.

He watched Bernard disappear into Diego's room. He decided to give the two of them a moment to get started. Then he'd surprise them in the act.

Once he thought that a suitable amount of time had passed, Alejandro marched to the door and wrenched it open. He was fully expecting the scene that he saw before him, but it still caught his breath and made him unable to do more than stand at the doorway.

Diego was lying on the bed, wearing only a pair of black trousers. His right arm had a horrible, red wound that looked like it was well on its way to becoming infected, or at least had gone for too long without proper rest. It wasn't the only one of Diego's injuries; he had bruises all over his body, some fresh, some old.

There were bandages and towels all around the bed. A black cloth that could only be a cape was sprawled carelessly on the floor.

There was no reaction out of Diego, but Bernard had frozen in the middle of washing a towel in the bucket. Water was dripping down on the floor.

"Bernard, what is this?" Alejandro asked.

Diego looked even worse than he had expected. He wasn't even conscious! Alejandro could feel his hands shaking with fear and fury at how he had been kept in the dark for so long. And Bernard had known. He must have! Alejandro had taken the boy in when his parents had died, and he showed his gratitude by lying to him at his own house! The boy deserved a beating!

"I... it's..." Bernard stammered, his eyes jumping between Alejandro and Diego. "Diego was betting with his friends! And they said he had to dress up and... and then... this happened..." he explained.

Alejandro looked into the boy's fearful eyes, and he suddenly felt ashamed of his thoughts. It wasn't Bernard's fault. Diego must have forced him into keeping the secret. Alejandro didn't have the heart to tell him that it was over, that he knew everything now. There would be time for that later when they had taken care of Diego.

"I see," he said with a sigh. "I suppose men never stop being boys."

He saw Bernard's shoulders slump in relief.

"This is not something we can take care of alone. I want you to go to town and fetch Dr. Timothy," Alejandro said.

"Right away!" Bernard said. He ran out of the room, leaving Alejandro alone with his son.

* * *

Gabriel didn't know how long he sat there, unable to do more than think about what Zorro had said. Now that his anger had faded, he could no longer keep denying the ugly truth. Not only had he betrayed everyone's trust after they had come to accept him as one of their own, but he had done it while conspiring with the man who was to blame for Pablo's death. The enemy he hated so much was none other than himself.

He realised that all this time, everything had been about him. His anger. His revenge. His desire to be accepted. What these people could do for him. Not once had he thought about anyone else. Even Gonzales and Pablo had been irrelevant in the end when someone had waved money under his nose.

And where had that brought him? He was exactly where this had started. He was alone and hated, and the only thing that had changed was that he had given everyone even more reasons to loathe him.

This time his sense of loss felt greater, however, No matter what he did, Pablo wouldn't come back. He wasn't responsible for his death, but he just as well might have been. How many times had he been in a similar situation? How many deaths had he caused during his time in the army? For the first time, he was starting to look back to his past with eyes that weren't blinded by pride, and he didn't like the man he saw there.

Lieutenant Gabriel was arrogant, selfish and cruel. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. He had seduced a grieving widow to steal her ring. He had tried to blackmail Lolita's parents into forcing her to marry him. He had almost shot a little girl in the face.

He had never before been bothered by any of this. Nothing had mattered to him as long as he had got what he wanted. Now... Now it was as if he was seeing clearly for the first time in his life.

Gabriel sank to his knees by the road. It had taken the death of a friend before he realised how much pain a human could feel without suffering from a single injury. And he had done this and worse to countless others.

He was no better than Abarca and had no right to hate him. If it only had been as easy as blaming someone else, but the guilt gnawing at his insides made it impossible. He was the one who had destroyed everything. Nobody else.

He gritted his teeth as he thought about the others. How come he hadn't realised earlier what good people they were and how much they meant to him? Then again, maybe it was poetic justice. He hadn't cared about any of them, so it was right that he lost everything.

Gabriel wasn't the type of man who liked to sit around and do nothing about his problems, but this time he felt helpless. Nothing he could do would make things better.

I can't face the others like this, he thought. He was too ashamed of what he had done and had too many regrets. How could he ever stand before Don Lucas, Basilio and the others when he couldn't make up for his mistakes?

It was time to leave San Tasco for good. This time there would be no Rafael or Pablo to stop him on the road. He would start a new life somewhere else and never think back to everything that had happened here.

Gabriel stood up and chose the direction that would take him to the Alvarez estate where he needed to pick up a few things. He did his best not to feel like he was a coward and running away.

* * *

Diego had stirred and murmured something when Dr. Timothy had tended to his wound, but he had never fully woken up. He was sleeping silently, and Don Alejandro had no intention of leaving his bedside before he was awake.

He kept thinking about Timothy's words. The doctor had been angry that he hadn't been called as soon as Diego had got the injury. None of Alejandro's explanations about how he hadn't known Diego was that badly hurt had mattered; the doctor had given him a scolding that had made him feel like a little boy again.

Timothy had said that as long as they stopped the infection and as long as Diego got enough rest, he should heal fine. He had been lucky; it was only a flesh wound, and it didn't look like there was any damage to nerves or bones. At first Alejandro had been relieved, but now that he didn't have to fear for Diego's life anymore, other dark thoughts filled his mind.

Diego had got the wound several weeks ago. All that time, he had pretended that everything was fine. He hadn't told the truth to him even when Alejandro had forced him to work at the dam. He had just gritted his teeth, knowing that it would cause him further pain.

Why wouldn't Diego tell him? Was he such a terrible father that his son couldn't tell him secrets that he shared with an adopted servant? The anger Alejandro had felt earlier had turned into gnawing worry, and he kept mulling over everything that could be the cause. Was Diego upset that he had sent him to Spain? Had he not wanted that after all? Or maybe something had happened in Spain. Was it because he had been so disappointed in him after his return? Or maybe Diego had thought he was too old and frail to know the secret.

So many different explanations, and none brought him any peace. He would only know the answer when Diego woke up. This time he wouldn't accept anything but the truth from him, and they would discuss the matter of Zorro until there were no more questions.

After a couple of hours, Alejandro got up to stretch his numb muscles. He walked to the window and pulled aside the curtain to take a look outside. He saw how sunlight was starting to penetrate the dark clouds – a sure sign that the rain that had tormented them for nearly two weeks was finally about to end.


	36. Dawn

And here begins the third and final story arc of the story.

**Important note:** If you came automatically to the last chapter, please go back to chapter 34. I posted three chapters at one go this time.

**THE RIGHT TURN OF THE ROAD**

**Chapter 36**

It had stopped raining when Gabriel arrived at the Alvarez estate. He felt like a criminal as he crossed the front yard and hurried to his little hut near the fields. He gritted his teeth as he couldn't help but glance at the infamous fence, but he forced all sentimentality and sorrow away before he could dwell on them.

"Hey, you!"

Gabriel stopped when someone suddenly called out to him. His heart jumped to his throat – the others must have found him already! – but then he relaxed when he saw that it was only Rafael. The young man was trekking towards him, groaning in disgust at how every step made his trousers even muddier.

It's a wonder he even left the house at weather like this, Gabriel mused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where is everybody? The estate has been so quiet for days," Rafael said.

Gabriel was surprised the fool had even noticed. "Everyone has been helping Don Lucas at the dam," he said.

"Oh," Rafael said and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I thought I heard something about that. So, why aren't you there?"

"I'm leaving. You can start looking for a replacement."

Rafael nearly slipped in the mud and was barely able to keep his balance. "What? Why?" he blurted out.

"None of your business," Gabriel growled. He turned to leave, but he stopped when Rafael grabbed his arm.

Gabriel hadn't thought the wimp would ever dare to touch him. He was sure something snapped inside him, and it wasn't until he saw Rafael on the ground and felt the burn in his knuckles that he realised he had punched him. He expected the young man to burst into tears, much like when they had first met, but Rafael only rubbed his chin and winced.

"Is it because of Pablo?" he asked as he got back on his feet.

"What?" Gabriel asked, too surprised by Rafael's unusual behaviour to even understand the question.

"His death was a shock to us all. I didn't know him that well, but he was in my father's employ for ten years. I have already sent him a letter, and... I suppose I will have to notify Pablo's family in Spain as well," Rafael said. He looked ridiculous in his muddy clothes and with the way he was still holding his chin, but it was the first time Gabriel felt forced to take him seriously.

"It's not that," he said, his voice uncomfortably tight. Leaving because of Pablo's death would have been so simple. It would have been so much better than running away because he had made a mess of everything.

"Then what is it?" Rafael asked.

"I said it's none of your business," Gabriel said. He turned away again, and this time Rafael didn't try to stop him. He couldn't resist a glance over his shoulder and saw the young man staring after him with his hands on his hips.

I've wasted enough time on that fool, Gabriel thought. He wondered what Don Augusto would say once he was informed that he had simply left. The man would probably not be impressed. Then again, he was certain to hear about Gabriel's betrayal at the dam, so leaving the estate was hardly the worst of his offences.

He made it to the hut and hastily gathered the few belongings he had. The situation reminded him of how he had left the tavern all those months ago and started his journey towards an uncertain future. Gabriel didn't want to remember that day. Pablo's amused smirk as he had forced him to accompany them to the estate was no longer a happy memory.

When he was ready to leave, he pushed the door open and stepped outside – only to stop once more when he saw all the men who were waiting for him. Leading them was Don Lucas, but all the others from the dam were there as well, even Basilio.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked, though he could guess The army would never give these men justice, so they had to get it themselves.

"It looks like you're going somewhere," Lucas said.

"I guess there's no reason to hide it. I'm leaving," Gabriel said. He did his best to keep his voice confident so that the others wouldn't notice how much their presence unnerved him. Not just because they could do anything they wanted to him but because he found it difficult to keep looking them in the eyes.

"Why?" Lucas asked. "Where are you going?"

"I don't need to tell you anything. Out of my way!" Gabriel snarled. However, nobody moved and he couldn't bring himself to shove his way past them. He knew he wouldn't like it, but he had to hear what they had to say.

"So, you're going to run away," Lucas said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"What else can I do? There's nothing left for me here."

"Yes, now that you let everyone see you're still the lieutenant we knew, life here might get a little difficult," Lucas said.

"Shut up!" Gabriel snapped. He didn't want to hear these words. They were just half the truth, and that made it sting even more. "You don't know what you're talking about! How could I stay here after what I did? How could I ever show my face where -"

He cut himself off. Saying that made his chest hurt. Who would have thought that admitting his mistakes could be so difficult?

"I have to go," he said.

"First I want you to answer one question," Lucas said.

His voice left no room for objections, so Gabriel stood where he was and waited. "Well?" he asked.

"Why did you tell us about the deal with Abarca? You could have kept quiet about it," Lucas said.

"No. Not after I found out it was his fault that the wedding was raided and Pablo was shot. I... I was so angry I had had anything to do with that man, and I had to cut my ties to him," Gabriel said.

"It was still rather dramatic," Lucas remarked.

"Dammit, what do you want? I gave you an answer! Do you think I don't regret that I sold you to Abarca? Just let me go!" Gabriel yelled, unable to keep his voice down any longer. These people understood nothing!

"If you truly regret it, why are you leaving?" Lucas asked.

"What else can I do?" Gabriel asked. "What I did can't be undone. I've lost all the trust everyone had in me. It's not just what happened at the dam."

He paused, unsure if he could force the words out. "I realise for the first time what my actions in the army meant for everyone. I'm... horrible. I've caused too much suffering. There's nothing I can do but leave," he finally said.

The silence that followed his words was so complete that Gabriel was sure it would choke him. He could no longer keep looking at the others. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the situation and go somewhere where he could forget all this humiliation and guilt.

"Don't try to stop me. I don't want to fight any of you," he said. He didn't want to hurt the others. They outnumbered him and could do anything they wanted to him, but if it came to that, he wouldn't make it easy.

"We didn't come here to fight. Go if you want to, but that would make me very disappointed," Lucas said.

"Why? Because I won't stay here and wait for a punishment?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I just think it would be a shameful end. If you're really sorry for what you've done, you could stay here and try to make it better," Lucas said.

Gabriel let out a bark of laughter. "Make it better? That's impossible," he said. If it only were that easy, but he knew how difficult it was to forget hate and resentment. The people would never forgive him, he knew. Had their roles been reversed, he wouldn't have either.

"You can't change what has already happened, but you can decide what to do with your future," Lucas said.

"No," Gabriel said, and he could feel his frustration grow nearly painful. That was one reason he had to leave. He couldn't stay here and recall every day that he could have done so much for these people if he had been a different man during his time in the army.

"Why not? It's wouldn't be easy, but -" Lucas started.

"Because it's impossible! What could I do? I have nothing; I no longer have any power to make a difference! There's no reason for anyone to forgive me," Gabriel interrupted him.

A hard look entered Lucas' eyes. "I see you haven't learnt that much after all. You can't earn forgiveness with a certain number of good deeds. It's not that easy. If you're truly sorry, stay with us. If you're more interested in your own peace of mind, go and never think back to San Tasco," he said.

Gabriel felt like he was standing before a firing squad. He wanted to be able to forget everything, and the fastest way to do it was to leave and pretend that nothing ever happened. Deep down he knew he would never be happy if he chose that path, but the other option was equally frightening.

"I don't deserve it," he managed to say. "You all know what I did in the army and what I've done now. I don't deserve another chance." He realised he needed to believe that. If he stayed, he would have to face the people with the knowledge of how much he had hurt them. It would be so difficult.

"Yes, we know what you've done. I can't speak for anyone else, but that's exactly why I think you should stay. If someone had told me last year that I'd see a day when Lieutenant Gabriel risks his life to save Zorro, I would have laughed," Lucas said.

Gabriel chose to remain silent. He still didn't know if Lolita had been his only motivation to help Zorro. It was the least of his worries at the moment. However, Lucas' words gave him more hope than it was right for him to have.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It means nothing, but I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I didn't care about what my actions meant for others. I was so selfish and..." He broke off, knowing that he had no excuses.

"It means a lot to me," Basilio said suddenly, speaking for the first time. "We worked together at the estate. I know you aren't completely bad. If you say you're sorry, I believe you. I want you to stay. The estate needs you now that Pablo isn't here anymore."

The others suddenly found their voices as well. Everyone told him that they would lose all their respect for him – what little they had – if he ran away and that it was his responsibility to stay and deal with the consequences of his actions. They were harsh words, but Gabriel didn't mind that. He could feel that behind all that, the others wanted to give him another chance and to help him, even after everything he had done.

He couldn't understand where the others found such patience and good will, but he found himself wishing that one day he'd know and maybe share that, whatever it was.

He managed to croak that he'd stay. The others left soon after that, perhaps sensing that he didn't want them to see him in such a state. As soon as they were gone, Gabriel stumbled back inside his hut and closed the door so that nobody would see him.

He leaned against the door and slowly sank to sit on the floor, his eyes closed and trying to breathe evenly to ease the uncomfortable tightness of his throat. One more chance. It was too good to be true, and so frightening at the same time. The time for excuses and lies was over, and soon he would truly see what kind of man he was.

* * *

The silence in the room was making Placid nervous. He glanced at Serrano who was leaning on the wall opposite him and wished that the man would open his mouth and say something inappropriate, like he usually did. At least it would have helped him take his mind off the situation for a while.

Finally, when it looked like Serrano wouldn't be granting him that favour, Placid was forced to start a conversation himself. As of late, Serrano's company had become even more insufferable than usual, so he didn't even bother with small talk.

"Do you think the captain is going to be punished?" he asked.

"What?" Serrano looked up from the floor like he wasn't sure he had heard right.

"I asked what you think will happen to the captain."

"How should I know? I'm not the commander," Serrano said. On his face was a scowl that had become all too familiar to Placid in the past few weeks, and he knew that the situation would develop into another unpleasant conversation if he kept talking.

Against his better judgement, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in such a bad mood all the time," Placid said.

"It's just stress," Serrano said, and Placid decided to drop the subject. He had enough worries already.

The incident at the dam had left him feeling very confused and conflicted. His sympathies were with the people who had almost lost their lands because of the South India Trading Company. It brought a sour taste to his mouth to think that Commander Raymond had explicitly forbidden them from assisting the people in any way.

Placid couldn't understand why the commander would do that. The army wouldn't benefit from Kapital acquiring the lands he wanted. As far as he knew, Raymond and Kapital were only acquaintances, so it couldn't be a personal favour. Placid doubted it was a mistake, either.

He hated himself for such traitorous thoughts, but the only possibility that made sense was that Raymond and Kapital had something going on behind the scenes. If the South India Trading Company had bought the commander... No, it couldn't be. The army was justice.

But if it was true after all, who could he still trust? Who else was in on the conspiracy? Was he the only one who had noticed?

Placid's eyes shifted to the door. No, he couldn't be. Jekyll's actions proved otherwise. If the captain were part of the plan, he would have never gone to patrol the area near the river after Raymond had strictly forbidden him from helping the people. Jekyll had to know, and he was ready to do something about it.

"It's not right to punish the captain. All he did was protect the people and arrest the men who wanted to steal their lands," he said, more to himself than to Serrano.

"He acted against his orders," Serrano pointed out.

"Those orders were... a little misplaced," Placid said.

"And since when is it your right to question the commander?" Serrano asked. His icy tone surprised Placid somewhat. He realised that a month or two earlier, Serrano would have been the one to question the orders and he the one to scold him for it.

"Besides," Serrano continued, "If he hadn't been there, Zorro would have died."

"The captain couldn't have known that," Placid said, but he knew there was no point in arguing the fact. Whether Jekyll had done it on purpose or not, his actions had saved Zorro's life. In the end, that was all that mattered in the eyes of most of the soldiers.

Placid decided to keep the rest of his doubts to himself. He'd talk with Jekyll later once they were alone, provided that the commander let the captain stay. Again, Placid glanced at the door. It was nearly an hour since Jekyll had been called to Raymond's office. They had been in the middle of planning patrol for the following week, so Jekyll had asked him and Serrano to wait for his return.

After some more waiting, the door finally opened, and Jekyll entered. He looked exhausted and grim, but his eyes told that he hadn't been defeated.

"What happened, sir?" Placid asked.

"The details are between me and the commander. All you need to know is that nothing here is changing," Jekyll said.

Placid let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he had been sure that Jekyll would be sanctioned somehow, maybe even demoted if Raymond was feeling vindictive enough.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir," Serrano said.

"There's no need for us to discuss this. You can read the official report when it's finished," Jekyll said. With that, he resumed what they had been doing before he had been called away, as if nothing had ever happened.

Placid did his best to follow the captain's example, but he was anxious to find a moment alone with him. He didn't know if he'd have the courage to tell him straight what he thought, but he knew he had to try. Something was very wrong in San Tasco, and each day that went by without him doing anything about it made him more and more nervous.

* * *

The first thing Diego became aware of was that he was aching all over. He didn't open his eyes; he had taught himself not to do that until he was certain where he was. That way, if he were ever captured, he could win some time and learn more about his surroundings.

His memories of what he had been doing before falling asleep were a little hazy, but he eventually remembered everything that had happened at the dam and how he had confronted Gabriel. After that, things became muddier, and all he could remember was that he had been exhausted and on his way home.

Was he home? The bed felt familiar and smelled like his. He certainly wasn't in prison, so he guessed he had somehow made it home and had simply forgotten about it due to his tiredness. It was alright to open his eyes.

As soon as Diego did that, he wished that he hadn't. His father was sitting by his bedside. Diego knew his father well enough to guess that there would be questions. He couldn't answer them now when he hadn't talked to Bernard yet. The boy had no doubt told his father something to calm him down, and they had to make sure their stories matched.

"Diego, you're awake," Alejandro said in relief before Diego could close his eyes again feign sleep.

"What happened? I feel terrible," Diego said, putting some effort into sounding more exhausted than he really was. Maybe he could convince his father that he needed much more rest before the interrogation.

"That is a very good question," Alejandro said. "You arrived home nearly unconscious and with an old wound that clearly hasn't got enough rest. I had to ask Dr. Timothy to come here in that horrible rain to have it looked at."

Diego glanced out the window. Sunlight was pouring in.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked. So, his father had seen the wound. He had to come up with an explanation fast, but his mind wasn't as sharp as he would have liked it to be. Just what had Bernard told to his father? Diego realised now that they should have prepared a cover-up story for situations like this in advance.

"Nearly two days. You had fever for a while, but it wasn't very high," Alejandro said. He moved to take a can of water from the night stand and pour some into a glass.

Diego reached out to get it, but he winced at the sudden pain that flared up in his arm. He opted to use his left hand instead. As he gratefully drank the water, he glanced down at his right side, only to see his arm covered in bandages.

"Honestly, Diego, what were you thinking? A wound like that should have been taken care of right away. You're very lucky that it won't leave a permanent injury," Alejandro said.

"I didn't realise it was that bad."

"I'm sure you didn't," Alejandro grumbled. "But none of that matters now. The important part is that you aren't leaving this bed until Dr. Timothy and I think you're in the condition to do it. That means no sword fighting, no riding into the dark and absolutely no climbing over the barrack walls to release prisoners until I say so."

Diego was certain that his heart had stopped right then and there.

"What?" he croaked, certain that he had heard wrong.

"Is this not how you envisioned it? Did you think you'd get to be the one to surprise me by finally telling me the truth after lying to me for so long?" Alejandro asked. A wry smile was playing on his lips but didn't quite reach his eyes, so Diego couldn't even begin to guess if his father was angry or whether he had just gone insane.

"Father, I have no idea -" he started, but he was instantly cut off.

"Don't insult me with more lies, Diego! I know that you're Zorro, so don't even try to deny it anymore," Alejandro said.

Diego opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He had imagined this situation in his mind countless times, but it had always been him to tell the truth to his father, preferably after Raymond's downfall. He had never thought it possible that his father might discover the truth on his own before he was ready to tell him.

He slumped against his pillow, unable to say a word. His father was silent as well, and Diego found it impossible to lift his eyes and look at him. His father had to be so disappointed in him.

Finally, he found his courage. "Did Bernard tell you?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't him. He doesn't even know that I know," Alejandro said. He paused and let out a dry chuckle. "He did his best to keep your secret from me. He's so loyal to you he could be your brother."

"For me he is," Diego said. He took a deep breath, deciding that it was better to face the raging bull rather than keep circling with a red cloth. "Father, you must be angry. You have every right to be. Just... let me explain everything first."

"Go ahead," Alejandro said, and Diego didn't know whether his lack of arguments was a good sign or not.

"I started planning it as soon as I got the letter in which you asked me to come back. The way you described everything made me think there wouldn't be anything legal I could do to help, so I decided to make preparations in case I needed to take matters to my own hands. I have a very good friend in Spain, and we often joked about fighting for justice as masked heroes," Diego said.

"Young idiocy," Alejandro grumbled.

"Maybe, but it let me prepare my costume and plans in Spain. I remembered the secret passage that leads to the underground cave. All that I didn't have ready when I arrived home was a horse."

"How did you ever find such a magnificent horse in such a short time? You barely had a day," Alejandro asked.

"It's not a grand tale of adventure. While in town, I happened to run into a merchant who wanted to show Viento to Raymond and sell the animal to him. I simply offered such a high price that he lost all interest in dealing with the army," Diego said.

"I don't know whether to laugh at that or smack you over the head. If that man ever comes back and hears about Zorro, he will make the connection," Alejandro said.

"I will take you to see Viento later. Then you'll agree that for such a horse, all risks are worth taking," Diego said.

"We'll see about that. But it's not horses I want to talk about. I want to know why my only son lied to me," Alejandro said, and Diego's amusement was suddenly gone.

"I couldn't tell you. I had so many reasons... I didn't want to tell you that your son was a wanted outlaw. What father could be proud of that?" he said.

"So, you thought it was better that you pretended to be inept, lazy and useless? Did you think that would make me proud?" Alejandro asked in a challenging tone.

"No," Diego said with a rueful smile. "But I thought it was better. I know you too well. If you had known about me, you would have wanted to help me. You would have gone through all of my plans to make them perfect. You would have forbidden me from taking risks. You would have lied to the army to cover my back."

"Of course I would have! You're my son! I'd do everything to protect you!" Alejandro yelled, finally letting his anger show clearly. Clenching his fists, he glared at Diego with such intense eyes that it was nearly painful. "Is that why you didn't trust me? Did you think I wouldn't be able to protect your secret?"

"No, of course not. I know nobody could help me better than you. But it's not your responsibility. I made this decision without asking you first, so it's not right if I pull you to danger with me. As long as you remained ignorant, you were safe," Diego said.

"Rubbish!" Alejandro snarled. "You know very well that Raymond wouldn't care whether I knew or not. He would use any excuse to arrest me and confiscate the de la Vega property."

Diego lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know how hard your grandfather worked to get the family here. I've risked it all. I'm so so –"

"Stop," Alejandro said. "I don't care about the land or the house or the money. What upsets me is that you risked your life. You're my only son. Even if you were my tenth son, it would be only your life that matters to me. That's why I'm so upset that you didn't tell me. There are so many ways I could have accidentally caused you trouble. I shudder to think what I'd do if you were arrested because I didn't know."

"They won't get me. I'm too careful and too good," Diego said.

Alejandro pointed at Diego's arm. "Then was that part of the plan?" he asked.

"No," Diego admitted. He didn't like to think back to that night. If it hadn't been for Bernard... But maybe it was for the best if his father never learnt just what a close call it had been.

"You should have told me about that. I could have helped you. We could have cooked up some story about an accident so that nobody would have grown suspicious. Instead, I sent you to the dam because I thought you were lazy. I only made everything worse," Alejandro said, and his regretful tone nearly broke Diego's heart. It wasn't his father who had to feel guilty.

"It's all my fault, father," Diego said.

"I should have realised this sooner. I should have known my own son better," Alejandro muttered.

"No, father," Diego said and sat up straighter, ignoring the pain that the movement sent through his arm. "This is all my doing. You didn't do anything wrong. Please, don't blame yourself. I'd rather see you be angry and kick me out of the house."

Alejandro let out a short laugh. "If you had woken up earlier, you would have got some of that," he said. His eyes darkened and all amusement left his voice as he continued, "However, watching you in your feverish sleep for two days killed my anger. All that matters to me now is that you're going to be alright."

"I never wanted to make you worry so much," Diego said. That had been one reason he hadn't told anything to his father, but maybe he had been wrong to do that.

"Just don't get into your head that I'm not upset. Oh, no. When you're back on your feet, you'll have to face me with a sword, and I'll show you that I'm not as weak and vulnerable as you seem to think," Alejandro said.

Diego just smiled, knowing that it was pointless to assure his father he had never seen him as weak or vulnerable. His father was the strongest and most amazing man in the world. He was sure that his father understood his reasons at least partly or otherwise he wouldn't have tried to joke.

"But there are some practical problems we need to solve," Alejandro said.

Oh, dear, Diego thought as he heard the sudden excitement in his father's voice.

"People will grow suspicious if Zorro stops appearing right when you're in bed. We'll come up with some nice excuse for you, but we have to make sure Zorro is seen. Maybe I should do it. I'm sure I'll fit into the costume," Alejandro said eagerly.

"Father..."

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, of course. I'd only appear in the distance so that everyone sees Zorro is fine."

"Father, it's not that simple. I lost a duel at the dam. I don't know if Lucas and the others noticed it was because of my arm, but Gabriel knows that something is wrong," Diego said.

All colour drained from Alejandro's face. "What? And you tell this to me only now?" he blurted out.

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Diego said.

"Not that bad? Have you forgotten who he is, Diego? As soon as he hears that you're injured, he'll make the connection!" Alejandro said.

"He will never go to the army after what Raymond did to him. If he finds out my secret, which I doubt, he might try to get personal revenge. But I don't think he will," Diego said. It was just a gut feeling he had, but he doubted his father would believe him. He hadn't seen the look on Gabriel's face when Zorro had forced him to hear the ugly truth.

"I don't have your confidence. The man sold out everyone at the dam. He can't be trusted," Alejandro said.

"That reminds me. What exactly happened while I was asleep?" Diego asked.

Alejandro proceeded to tell him how the South India Trading Company denied all involvement with Abarca and the others and claimed that the men had only been using the company's name as an excuse to steal from the people. The army believed Kapital, so there would be no sanctions for the company.

"Everybody knows what Gabriel did, but it doesn't look like anything will be done. I have no idea what's going on in Lucas' head, but he doesn't want to do anything about it," Alejandro said, his brows furrowed in anger.

"Maybe he wants to give him another chance. Gabriel did confess everything before anyone found out," Diego pointed out.

"That man has had enough chances already! He hasn't changed one bit, and I doubt he will. The next time he causes trouble, he shouldn't get away this easily," Alejandro said.

Diego decided it was better to keep it to himself that he wanted to get Gabriel to confide in him and tell him everything he could about Raymond's operations. It might be the only way to find any solid evidence against the sly commander. His father wouldn't see it that way, however. Right now Diego was too relieved by his father's quick acceptance of his secret to start an argument.

"We can talk about that later," he said.

"You're right," Alejandro said. "I've kept you up for far too long. You should get some more rest. I'll ask Dr. Timothy to visit you later today."

"Better not. People shouldn't notice him visiting our estate. Bernard can take a look at the wound," Diego said.

"You aren't in charge right now. I know how to be discreet," Alejandro said firmly, and Diego realised with some amount of amusement that the upcoming time of recovery might test his relationship with his father more than Zorro's secret ever could.


End file.
